


Сгоревшие сказки (Burned Fairytales)

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Broken Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ben & Kai may be a thing, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Sleeping Beauty is a dude, don't listen author loves happy endings, everyone is doomed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 124,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто из нас хоть раз в жизни не слышал сказок? Давным-давно один очень самоуверенный человек нашёл Двери в сказочные королевства и распорядился своим открытием не слишком мудро. Из-за его любопытства сюжеты сказок исказились и превратились в кошмар – пытаясь исправить ошибку, он основа Сторожевую Башню. В ней и поныне работают не совсем обычные люди и совсем необычные сказочные беженцы. Денно и нощно они открывают Двери и исправляют сломанные истории…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Присказка (Pretale)

**Author's Note:**

> и гет, и слэш, всё порционно. слэша традиционно мало и без рейтинга.  
> Продолжение "Сломанных сказок"  
> Но если Вы и понятия не имеете, что за фигня эти "Сломанные сказки", то - пам-пам-пам! - это и не обязательно. Можно спокойно начинать читать прямо отсюда - и, может быть, Вам потом захочется прочитать предысторию. Или нет.

Если пройти под растянутой над проспектом рекламой строящегося кинотеатра и юркнуть в один из так похожих друг на друга дворов, можно напороться на чудо.  
Каждый день мимо него проходит множество людей. Опаздывающих на работу и никуда не спешащих, старых и молодых, трезвых и не очень, живых и мёртвых. И очень невнимательных.  
В подъезде пахнет землёй, краска на стенах давно облупилась, под одинокой лампочкой вьются проснувшиеся комары. У решётчатого окна сидит баба Глаша – суровая, закалённая старым временем вахтёрша. Она до сих пор следит за порядком в живом уголке и протирает портреты вождей. Её начальник не возражает. У него слишком много других забот.  
Мимо бабы Глаши просто так не пройти, будь ты хоть трижды официальное лицо. Перед ней бесполезно трясти бумажками, сверкать погонами и улыбкой. И не дай Бог достать хрустящие денежные купюры. Это оскорбит бабу Глашу до глубины души. А в таком состоянии она берётся за метлу. Знакомиться с метлой, которая тоже помнит старые времена – дело малоприятное.  
Но в невзрачную старую пятиэтажку мало кто заходит. И ещё меньше народу выходит из неё. Иногда люди ошибаются домом – бдительная баба Глаша указывает истинный путь. Иногда коммивояжёры улепётывают от заиндевелых прутьев советской метлы. А иногда гости робко называют заветную фамилию: тогда вахтёрша щурится, заправляет седую прядь в платок и указывает на лестницу.  
Ступени её ведут бесконечно вниз. Это, конечно, только так кажется.  
В доме всего пять этажей, но большая часть здания скрыта под землёй. Впрочем, и это иллюзия. С тем же успехом этот дом мог бы стоять посреди пустыни или на дне океана. Сторожевая Башня всегда остаётся Сторожевой Башней, ни больше и не меньше.  
Никто не знает, сколько в ней этажей. По вторникам их может быть всего шесть, в следующий четверг – семнадцать. Потому их и не считают. Если приноровиться, в нужное место попасть всё равно не сложно. Нужно просто прислушиваться к интуиции. Или спросить дорогу у снующих туда-сюда работников – благо, их тут немало.  
Так просто не угадаешь, чем они заняты. Так просто не угадаешь, кто они и откуда взялись.  
По коридору идёт мужчина. Голова его покрыта серебром седины, тёмный плащ развевается на ходу. Ты не знаешь, но он умеет читать людей, как открытую книгу. Все знают его как Сэмюэля, старого-доброго Сэма, Спасителя драконов, Говорящего с крысами. Он заворачивает за угол и исчезает в библиотеке.  
У одной из полок, рядом с кучей книг, сидит юноша. Его не заботит холодный пол. В руках у него раскрытая книга, на страницах чернеет «…и жили они ДОЛГО и СЧАСТЛИВО». Глаза его закрыты, он клюёт носом – засыпает прямо во время чтения. В этом нет ничего удивительного, потому что его зовут Аврор, и давным-давно озлобленная фея прокляла все веретёна в его стране.  
Прямо над библиотекой раскинулся этаж, который напоминает редакцию журнала в последний день набора. Здесь столько перьев, шума и движения, что хочется тут же убраться подальше.  
Но появляется она, и приходится задержаться. Высокая, в деловом костюме и с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах. Длинные чёрные волосы заплетены в косу и змеёй вьются по полу, заваленному бумагами. Суета тут же прекращается, работники – крылатые, хвостатые и человечные – возвращаются на места, сдавленно шепча имя начальницы. За ней закрепилось прозвище «Шиза», но сейчас никто бы не осмелился даже подумать о нём.  
Она выстукивает каблуками какую-то затейливую восточную мелодию и идёт наверх.  
По Жёлтому коридору, в котором толпится народ. Сегодня всех слепленных богиней людей Жэнь эвакуируют из-за Двери с изображением глиняных человечков.  
По Зелёному коридору, в котором хлопает сломавшаяся Дверь. Из неё то и дело выскакивает золотой мячик, а следом пытается выбраться лягушка с маленькой короной на макушке.  
По Берёзовому коридору, в котором играет баян и льётся медовуха. Довольные гости возвращаются за Дверь с горящими угольками и черепами на кольях. Их провожает рыжеволосая женщина. Она чуть прихрамывает, а на голове у неё крылатый шлем, сдвинутый набекрень. Одна нога у неё костяная.  
По Тёмному коридору, в котором навечно поселились тьма и Безымянный бог.  
Прямо к кабинету директора Сторожевой Башни, Ивана Сатоена де Сезама, а ныне и военного генерала. Который, впрочем, не справляется со своей работой.  
Скрипят створки, Шехеразада входит в кабинет мужа. Последовать за ней не удастся, уж очень у неё чуткие уши. Но это и не нужно.  
Башня огромна. И вместе с тем невелика.  
В Башне хранятся Двери в сказочные миры, в Башне сортируются ключи к этим Дверям, в Башне живёт множество сказочных беженцев.  
В Башне специальные отряды уходят за Двери и исправляют сломанные сказки.  
Такая уж работа.

Кто же их сломал? Да и как? Откуда вообще взялись все эти Двери и ключи? Кто додумался открыть первую Дверь и прогуляться по сказочным дорогам?  
Слишком много вопросов, мои дорогие. А вопросы нервируют бабу Глашу.  
Ждать – трудно, но терпеть прутья советской метлы – ещё труднее.  
Что стоит знать – так это об одном маленьком отряде, который ютится на минус-втором этаже.  
С них взяли привычку начинаться наши истории. И эта не исключение.


	2. Сказка первая. Голубая фея (Blue Fairy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сказочная основа: "Пиноккио" Карло Коллоди

Какой я был смешной, когда был Марионеткой! И как я счастлив, что теперь я настоящий мальчик! (c)

1.

В то утро рассвет был холодным, как лёд в бокале дрянного виски.  
Дешёвое пойло разливали в пабе прямо под конторой. Бокалы там были мутными, музыканты — чересчур меланхоличными, но цены не кусались, и потому публика за столиками собиралась самая разная. Производимый ими шум не раз мешал клиентам, но более выгодной аренды в городе трудно было найти. Второй этаж был таким шатким и древним, словно его построили намного раньше первого. Чудеса архитектуры, как в легендах о воздушных замках.  
Давно не мытые окна закрывали жалюзи, и в тонких полосках света плясали пылинки. Пыль была здесь повсюду: на комоде, на маленьких неаккуратных креслах, на бумагах, сваленных на грязный стол, и даже на хозяине помещения, дремавшем в углу. На ковре, у самых его пальцев, валялась пустая бутылка, красноречиво намекающая на скорое пришествие головной боли.  
За полупрозрачной дверью послышались шаги, и на вывеску, гласившую «Пин О’Киоу, частный детектив», легла тень.  
Стук — осторожный, но довольно нервный — заставил господина О’Киоу вздрогнуть и проснуться.  
— Не заперто! — проскрипел О’Киоу, пододвигая кресло к столу и широко и с удовольствием зевая. В кабинете было холодно, и он поёжился. Совершенно нелепое чувство.  
В кабинет впорхнул запах денег, и сразу за ним — дама в беде. Тёмная шляпа, невероятные ноги, нервно уцепившиеся в сумку пальцы… Явно одна из тех клиенток, которые потом добавляют к оплате всякие бонусы в комнатах дорогих отелей. День не успел начаться, а у Пина уже всё шло очень неплохо. Боги, что ли, о нём наконец-то вспомнили?  
Посетительница не стала жаться в углу – присела на побитое молью антикварное кресло, поставленное специально для гостей, и произнесла:  
— Я хочу найти человека.  
Мутные глаза детектива остановились на пуговицах блузки, а хмельной мозг посокрушался, что размеры как-то не впечатляли. Будь обстоятельства иными, О’Киоу, может, и не упустил бы шанса приударить за такой крошкой — но сегодня он был слишком пьян и слишком занят. В пьяном тумане где-то за глазницами пронеслась мысль, что для полноты картины ей не хватало только тонкой сигареты, зажатой губами. И, может, горностаевого манто на плечах.  
— Какого-то определённого, или вам всё равно?  
Посетительница задумалась, чуть склонив голову. Пресвятой Древоточец, она ещё и думает! Совсем из ума выжили эти юные мамзели, норовящие попробовать всё, что только может предложить им большой город. С другой стороны, если бы она искала не человека, разве стала бы она обращаться к частному детективу?  
— Профессиональный юмор, простите, — Пин пришёл гостье на помощь. — Сильно же этот человек потерялся, раз Вы пришли ко мне.  
В ушах у него настойчиво жужжали остатки вчерашней музыки. Кажется, какие-то умельцы с окраин? Надо расспросить Малиновку, когда в следующий раз наткнётся на её «гнездо». Может, этот следующий раз настанет совсем скоро. Например, в ближайший четверг.  
— Весьма, — посетительница придвинулась поближе к столу, её длинные волосы коснулись подлокотников гостевого кресла. – Вечно теряется.  
Она так и не назвала своего имени. Кинозвезда? Чья-то жена? В этом городе все беды происходили из-за чрезмерной любви к идолам или ослам. Или к куклам, если говорить о самом худшем варианте.  
— Ваш парень?  
— Что? — незнакомка откинулась на спинку кресла и замерла.  
— Парня потеряли? Такое в нашем городе сплошь и рядом. Я бы посоветовал найти нового.  
— Он не… Боже милостивый.  
Гостья стащила с головы траурную шляпку и рассмеялась — легко, словно это уже вошло у неё в привычку. И тут Пин начал стремительно трезветь.  
Незнакомка оказалась незнакомцем — худым, изящным и, судя по всему, не жалеющим времени на мытьё волос. Если бы Пин не выпил лишку, он бы сразу заметил тёмные сапоги: местных женщин не выгонишь из дому в сапогах.  
— Сноу, — обладатель самых длинных и самых белых волос, какие только видел Пин, наклонился вперёд и протянул руку. Рукопожатие у него было вовсе не женским. Теперь, когда он придвинулся поближе к сочащемуся сквозь жалюзи свету, стало заметно, что черты его лица лишены присущей девушкам мягкости, да и вообще… Очень человеческие. На вкус Пина, даже чересчур человеческие.  
— Моё имя написано на двери, — О’Киоу кивнул в сторону входа. – Если вдруг не заметили. Откуда услышали обо мне?  
— Случайно наткнулся на объявление.  
— О, — Пин вытянул из завалов чистый листок и ручку. — Что расскажете о пропавшем?  
— Прекрасный человек. Спас мне жизнь. Чрезвычайно опасен и чрезвычайно потерялся.  
— Носит под плащом огнемёт? – Пин приподнял брови, и что-то на его лице тут же ужасающе скрежетнуло.  
Судя по нахмурившимся белым бровям, шутка не удалась.  
Пин откинулся на спинку когда-то кожаного кресла и пожалел, что не успел закурить — самое время было выпустить в лицо клиенту эффектное облако дыма. За ним выражение крайнего недоумения было бы не так заметно.  
— Опасное дельце?  
— Самое что ни на есть, — посетитель сверкнул глазами и сжал пальцы в замочек.  
«Выкладывай бабки» — именно так сказал бы О’Киоу в любом другом случае. Он бы и сейчас сказал ровно то же самое, но что—то его остановило. Это что-то он считал своей крайне чуткой интуицией и потому привык ей доверять. Негодяйка пару раз вытаскивала его из довольно жутких передряг.  
— Чем он зарабатывает на жизнь?  
Юноша немного повёл плечом и слегка вздрогнул. Похоже, вопрос его не обрадовал.  
— Разведкой, — почти сквозь зубы выдохнул клиент и сделал вид, что его чрезвычайно заинтересовала картина, пришпиленная к восточной стене. За эту мазню, изображавшую арктическую ночь, Пин отдал всего пару сольдо. Он бы и за десятку не поверил, что разноцветное пятно вместо неба – действительно северные просторы. Но картина неплохо отвлекала внимание, когда нужно было схватиться за пистолет или передвинуть пару банкнот.  
О’Киоу на секунду прикрыл глаза. Денежки отплывали от берега, помахивая белыми платками на прощание. Со лжецами и разведчиками он дел не вёл. Да и объявлений в газеты никаких не давал. Значит, этот самый «Сноу» — Пин ни на секунду не поверил, что это настоящее имя, стоит только взглянуть на эти волосы – подослан кем-то сверху. Или, что в тысячу раз хуже, снизу.  
— Знаете, похоже…  
— Что вы знаете о КИТе?  
Пин замер. Часы с кукушкой ожили, а вместе с ними ожили и воспоминания об отце. Всё, что было в этой комнате деревянным, сделал он.  
Детектив провёл ладонью по щеке, на которой никогда не нарастала щетина. Кажется, дело только что приобрело слишком личный оборот, и деньги отошли на второй план.  
— Мистер Снус, можете называть меня Пином. Чтоб времени не терять.  
— Сноу, — машинально поправил гость, но детектив этого, похоже, не заметил. Он поднялся с места, вытянул из висящего на стене плаща тонкий портсигар и с явным облегчением закурил, даже не спросив разрешения.  
— Выкладывайте всё. Я поищу Вашего человека.

***

Ослов на Острове Дураков была целая куча, и по какой-то необъяснимой причине они и понятия не имели, что каждый вечер ходят пропустить рюмашку—вторую на скотобойню. Местечко это было подобно конвейеру, выплёвывающему трупы. Остров ежедневно убивал больше людей, чем пневмония в зимние месяцы. Правда, о большей части убийств полиция никогда не узнавала.  
Пину не было дела до мёртвых, пока его наниматель и его объект оставались в живых. А на живых, как известно, охотиться куда сложнее.  
Птички промолчали, хотя от них разило недоговорками. Словоохотливый бармен словно водки в рот набрал, и даже певички, падающие звёзды кордебалета, исправно изображали немых. Оставались только куклы — их можно было надломить, если очень постараться.  
Их содержали за видимыми помещениями Острова — там, куда имели доступ только самые богатые посетители. Или самые настырные.  
О’Киоу помахал перед охранником пластиковой карточкой с изображением золотого ишака. Когда-то давным-давно он и сам был среди ослов «Острова». Молодой, ничего не понимающий в жизни, только что вышедший из-под верстака. Он слушал тогда звонкие голоса Рыжей и Серого, сулящие золотые горы, а не тихое пиликанье собственной совести. После смерти отца Пин одумался – но было слишком поздно. КИТ уже проглотил его. А те, кого проглатывала проклятая фабрика по переработке душ, невозможно было вернуть обратно.  
Здесь было накурено гораздо сильнее, чем во внешнем зале, с танцполом, где музыка лилась, как серебристая лента. Коробку с куклами скрывала тишина.  
Пин юркнул в третью слева кабину и задёрнул тяжёлые красные шторы. На стене тут же зажглись лампы, похожие на аварийные сигналы подлодок, и на спинку мягкого дивана опустились руки, затянутые в красно-белые перчатки.  
— Пин, какого чёрта ты отпугиваешь клиентов?  
Детектив скинул на подушки поношенную шляпу и распахнул полы плаща.  
— И тебе здравствуй. Не видел тут в последнее время любопытных типов? Может, даже рыжих и со шрамами?  
— Ты тут самый любопытный.  
— Зато не самый рыжий. Я ищу человека, Эрл.  
Скрытый в тени Эрл хмыкнул.  
— Здесь ты их не найдёшь.  
— Хватит. Хочешь, чтобы я заглянул в белую кабинку? Думаю, птенчик охотно поделится информацией.  
Красный свет поблек, и ладони, затянутые в перчатки, опустились Пину на плечи.  
— Не посмеешь.  
— Какое мне дело? Не умеет держать язык за зубами, тебе ли не знать…  
— Если Манджафоко прознает… — Эрл тяжело вздохнул. – Кого ты ищешь, Пин?  
— Пропавшего. Невысокий, рыжий и любопытный. С рассечённой бровью. На здешнюю публику не очень похож. Его видели неподалёку.  
Пин использовал старый, как мир, и оттого проверенный способ слежки – попрошаек с улицы. За пару сольдо одноглазый Антонио Вишня, старый мастер по дереву, признался, что заметил подозрительного рыжего иностранца у входа на Остров.  
— Феникс.  
Эрл почти проглотил сказанное, но не услышать его, шепчущего почти в ухо, Пин не мог.  
Феникс? Мистер Сноу говорил, что он скорее назовётся Джоном. Или Беном. Или любым другим дурацким именем, которое не вызвало бы множество вопросов. С другой стороны, доверять этому «Бену» было бы верхом неблагоразумия. Не то чтобы О’Киоу отличался благоразумием.  
Не иметь дело с лжецами — хорошее правило. Не доверять нанимателям — тоже неплохое. Но КИТ…  
КИТ проглотил отца О’Киоу. А этот «Джон» — или, пфф, «Феникс» — мог вывести детектива на нужный след.  
Это случилось довольно давно – но не настолько, чтобы Пин об этом забыл. Старик всю жизнь горбатился ради своего приёмного сыночка, пахал на чёрт знает скольких работах, пока не связался с тогда ещё довольно мелкой компанией по производству зубной пасты. Через полгода на конвейерах вместо пасты появился товар поувесистее и подороже. Папаша отдавал последние крохи здравого смысла, чтобы сделать из сына человека. А сын всё больше и больше становился ослом.  
Всё началось под самыми тёмными сумерками жизни Пина, когда Рыжая и Серый, тоже не совсем люди, намотали ему на уши столько лапши, что её хватило бы для всех голодающих детей южных стран. Они мурлыкали о дружбе, урчали о прекрасных местах, говорили, что куклы тоже люди, и звери тоже люди, и всё на этом свете можно купить за деньги. Насчёт одного они не соврали. Манджафоко Бас купил у них замечтавшегося деревянного паренька за пачку дури и пару старых банкнот.  
Для кукол не строили стеклянных стенок, для кукол строили настоящие дворцы из жары и металла, ковали цепи, чтобы их удержать, и давали обещания, которые не собирались выполнять. Пин попал в такой кукольный дворец, когда перестал прислушиваться к стрекотанию своей искусственной совести. В этом была проблема: куклы не появлялись на свет с полным набором нравственных установок. Они нагуливали свою нравственность, как другие нагуливают аппетит. Куклы познавали мир. Они совершали ошибки, на которых учились куда успешнее людей. Но подчас эти ошибки стоили слишком дорого.  
Пин не знал ни одной куклы, которая не прошла бы через театр сеньора Баса. Там, в подвалах любви, бесчисленные актёры передавали из деревянных уст в уста легенды о куклах, рождённых свободными. Когда Пин начинал рассказывать об отце, который был самым настоящим человеком, его поднимали на смех. Он ближе всех стоял к образу из легенды, но куклы привыкли к своим пластиковым детекторам лжи.  
Манджафоко был добрым. Это Пин уяснил в тот миг, когда увидел выдаваемую куклам зарплату: новенькие цехины, звонкие и блестящие, словно выкрикивающие «Мы подарим тебе богатство! Подарим богатство!» До этого Пин ни разу в жизни не видел целого цехина, только бесконечные медные сольдо, которые водились в каморке у отца. Пин, деревянный человечек, не понимал, почему куклы так печальны, почему ратуют за свободу и не восхищаются золочёными прутьями своих клеток. Только Пьеро не вызывал удивления: у этого лицо всегда выражало всю мировую скорбь. Но все они — Пульчиннелло, Коломбина и даже плюшевые псы — организовывали подпольные группы сопротивления и пели скрипучие песни о свободе и революции.  
Если бы всё пошло, как надо, и не приключилось бы истории с барашком, Пин мог бы и теперь работать у Манджафоко, получая золотые цехины и тысячи обещаний. Кто знает, может, и отец, старый мастер Кукурузная лепёшка, был бы жив и обеспечен всем необходимым на старости лет?  
Но однажды Манджафоко принесли молодого барашка, а дрова отсырели. И единственным деревянным предметом, с которым директор театра мог безболезненно расстаться, был Пин.  
— Полезай в костёр, — прошипел тогда Бас куда-то в бороду. Язык его заплетался. Пин думал, что Манджафоко добрый, ровно до того момента, как увесистый ботинок треснул его по заду.  
Манджафоко был злой, злой до самых глубин своей живой души! И как только можно было думать иначе? Никакие цехины не загладят его поступков, даже самые полновесные.  
Пин умолял о прощении, врал о больном отце, пресмыкался, подобно Древоточцу у дворца египетского царя, и Бас рассмеялся. Он смеялся и смеялся, утирая слёзы своей бородой, а потом подозвал Арлекина.  
Он был язвительным и скорым на язык, это красный ребёнок в узкой маске. Он с завидным постоянством издевался над бледным печальным Пьеро, дёргал его за волосы, а ещё постоянно прятал цветы Коломбины, которые та вплетала в причёску. Арлекин был наказанием, и потому-то, наверное, нравился публике. Дети свистели и улюлюкали каждой затрещине, которую красный щёголь отвешивал Пьеро, они выпрашивали у взрослых медные сольдо, и деньги дождём сыпались за шиворот кукольной труппе. Если бы они видели, с какой искренностью маленький Арлекин всякий раз извиняется перед Пьеро и как возвращает цветы готовой расплакаться Коломбине, он тут же прекратил бы быть их героем. Детская любовь непостоянна, как летняя жара. В любой момент может налететь ветер, принести с собой облака – и прощай, купание в реке и валяние на траве до изнеможения.  
Арлекин был единственной куклой в театре, у которой ещё были деревянные части.  
— Полезай в костёр.  
Арлекин побледнел так, что сделался похожим на Пьеро.  
Тогда Пин принялся вымаливать и прощение для друга, горячо убеждал Манджафоко, что он ещё ему пригодится, что он не познал ещё жизни и ни разу даже не поцеловал Коломбину.  
Сеньор Бас растрогался до слёз, отпустил обоих и съел барашка сырым, запивая его изрядными порциями пива.  
Утром он вызвал к себе Коломбину и намекнул, что пора бы уже принять чувства бедного паренька и склониться к решительными действиям. Вечером Коломбина взяла быка за рога и под всеобщие одобрительные возгласы утащила в сторону упирающегося Панталоне.  
Арлекин, казалось, не сильно из-за этого огорчился. Участь стать кормом для огня волновала его куда больше, чем первые поцелуи простушки Коломбины.  
После месяца представлений Пин понял, что больше не может так жить. Ещё чуть-чуть – и одни и те же песни о птичках сведут его с ума, как и революционные гимны, и это абсурдное желание получить свободу, не подкреплённое хоть какими-нибудь действиями. Да они даже листовок с агитацией не писали! И при этом надеялись на лучшее будущее.  
Куклам, рождённым куклами, нельзя было привить волю к настоящей свободе. Они искали её, тянулись к ней, как подсолнухи к солнцу, но на самом деле даже не знали, что она из себя представляет. Цепи и обещания их устраивали, но они чувствовали, что должны на них жаловаться. На самом деле куклы не понимали, зачем они это делают.  
Джеппетто наделил своего названного сына величайшим из даров — волей жить так, как мог жить любой человек. Когда становилось худо, отец всегда появлялся на пороге, хмурил кустистые брови и вытаскивал Пина из проблем. Он выкупил его из стеклянных подвалов Манджафоко. Он рассказал ему о лжи и о том, что мир не так хорош, как может казаться. Пин всё понял. И начал искать способы отдалиться от мира, который по всем статьям был не идеален. Мира, в котором ему никогда не суждено было стать настоящим мальчиком.  
Выход он, как и многие его друзья, нашёл на Острове.  
Многие винят во всём красочную рекламу. Людям вообще свойственно винить во всём рекламу. Или налоги. Или правительство. Без всего этого они, конечно, поступали бы только верно, только так, как нужно, без всяких колебаний. Никто не винит КИТ, потому что яркие экраны каждый день говорят, что КИТ — единственный благодетель в этом затухающем, загнивающем мире. И никто, конечно, не сообщает, что Остров появился из пасти КИТа — огромный кусок разврата и веселья, единственный в своём роде, оплот последней справедливости.  
Умные люди называют тех, кто попадает на удочку Острова, «ослами» и даже не знают, насколько близки к истине.  
Когда Остров распахнул свои двери, открыл все причалы и зажёг над входами мигающее «ВЕСЕЛИСЬ ДО УПАДУ», искусственная совесть Пина сбавила обороты. Он каждый вечер проходил мимо вопящей очереди, затекающей в открытые двери, мимо огромных и чёрных, как уголь, охранников, с раскрытым ртом заглядывал в почти отсутствующие декольте живых девушек и мечтал, что когда-нибудь последует за этой пёстрой толпой.

— Сходи к Джезабель, длинноносый, — Арлекин, наконец, вышел из тени и, сев на диван, слился с красно-белой обивкой.  
Новая модель, без видимых шарниров, с потрясающей мимикой, дорогущими опилками и мягкими тканями тела — мечта любого извращенца. Однажды, когда куклы его начали расти, Манджафоко Бас понял, что они теперь смогут давать представления другого рода. Конечно, он предоставил им выбор. Ни один актёр не покинул труппы: они продолжили играть, уже больше одиночные роли, и продолжили жаловаться на жизнь. Свободу, которую преподнесли им на серебряном блюде, они выкинули в окно, как протухший стейк. Эрл был звездой нового аттракциона, настоящим гвоздём программы, и приносил немыслимую прибыль старому директору театра. Он всё так же таскал цветы у Коломбины и дёргал за волосы Пьеро, но теперь за свои выходки он извинялся куда более изощрёнными способами.  
— Тогда уж и коротконогий, — буркнул в ответ Пин, засовывая руки в карманы. Он всё ещё не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза Арлекину, которого чуть не сожгли в костре под вертелом с молодым барашком.  
— В ногах правды нет, это уж точно.  
Говорят, что на свете есть две лжи: у одной длинный нос, а у другой короткие ноги. Пин наврал в своей жизни и на одно, и на другое: нос у него действительно выдавался вперёд, а ноги были чересчур коротки. Правда, последнее легко объяснялось тем происшествием в детстве, когда он умудрился заснуть у камина, и ступни его проглотило пламя. Легкомысленный мальчишка с искусственной совестью даже не проснулся.  
— И всё же, сходи к Джезабель, — Эрл поправил сползающую перчатку. На миг стали видны его запястья, а на них – тёмно—оранжевые следы от наручников. Кровь у кукол была жёлтая, как застоявшаяся смола. Лишнее напоминание о том, что они всё-таки не люди, что бы там ни говорили Рыжая и Серый.  
— И как она мне поможет? Разложит пасьянс? Я думал, её давно списали.  
Арлекин вздохнул, так глубоко, что из—под корней его волос повалил черноватый дым. Похоже, его совсем недавно ремонтировали, раз система охлаждения работала с видимыми отклонениями.  
— Она вовсе не…  
Красные шторы распахнулись, впуская в себя рослую фигуру в белой рубашке. Рукава у этой рубашки были такими широкими, что через них можно было пропустить кролика. Пьеро, как всегда, появился вовремя. Странно, на лице – не привычная грусть, а чуть ли не безбашенная радость.  
— Эрл! Нас просят… — улыбка сползла с бледного лица, как ошмёток густой краски с забора. Пин заставил себя вынуть одну руку из кармана и помахать в знак приветствия.  
— Что он тут делает?  
Странно, когда Пьеро был меньше, он казался самым беззащитным существом на свете. Теперь же детективу очень не хотелось встретить его в тёмном переулке. Хорошо ещё, что кукол Острова редко выпускали на улицу.  
— Уже уходит, — Пин поспешно поднялся с дивана и прошмыгнул мимо застывшего у входа Пьеро. Казалось, тот еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить О’Киоу в плечо.  
— Я провожу.  
Пьеро не успел отреагировать – Арлекин подхватил Пина под локоть и потащил его к выходу из страны кукол.  
— Спросишь её о Фениксе. Она не смолчит. Только аккуратнее с ней, приятель.  
— Думаю, нынче надо быть аккуратным с твоим дружком, — Пин кивнул в сторону Пьеро, потирающего кулаки у центрального столика. – И я ему угрожал, смешно.  
— Так ты его имел в виду, когда говорил о «птенчике»? – Эрл скорчил гримасу, которая, должно быть, означала «Я тебя умоляю».  
— Белая кабинка, легко надавить. Да, ещё с год назад я так думал.  
Арлекин улыбнулся, широко, от уха до уха, и ему это чертовски шло.  
— У Коломбины теперь белая кабинка. И костюм птички.  
— Она до сих пор поёт эту вашу идиотскую песню?  
Ноты ненавистной мелодии пронеслись в голове, и детектив тут же решил, что пора подумать о другом. Первыми на ум пришли кулаки Пьеро.  
— Иди уже. Пьеро злопамятный, клиенты нетерпеливые.  
Дверь в удовольствие закрылась за спиной Пина, и Остров остался позади, вместе со своим дымом, алкогольной рекой и постельными играми с куклами.  
Детектив О’Киоу отправился на поиски совсем другой птички. Огненной.

***

Такого душистого чая ему не приходилось пить ни разу в жизни. В него словно запечатали каждый прожитый им солнечный день, каждую улыбку, каждый краткий миг, когда ёкало его сердце. Словом, разом в нём пробудилось всё то светлое, что не давало ему окончательно погрузиться во тьму.  
— Триста тысяч листков мелиссы.  
— Простите?  
Пришлось отпрянуть от тёплого напитка, пробуждающего всё самое лучшее, что только можно было найти в нём, но мираж, если это был действительно он, и не думал исчезать. Восприятие оставалось всё таким же радостным, и привкус жизни не исчез с языка. Ему хотелось петь, но петь — означает совсем потерять лицо.  
— Триста тысяч, пока я не научилась всё делать, как надо.  
Джезабель улыбнулась, нити, привязанные к её рукам, сверкнули в свете лампы, и нарисованные губы растянулись в улыбке.  
— Чертовски много травы, — пробурчал Пин, возвращая своё внимание к чашке чая. Интересно, то, что он чувствует этот дьявольски пьянящий аромат, означает, что он всё-таки больше человек, чем деревянная кукла?  
— Очень много, — зелёная шаль соскользнула со светлых, округлых плеч, обнажив сочленения шарниров. Она скрипела, как и все старые и подержанные модели, и была слишком хрупкой, чтобы Остров держал её за ширмой, в алкогольных парах клуба и дыхании состоятельных дураков. Она могла бы уговорить кого угодно закопать монеты на заднем дворе и убедить, что скоро там вырастет денежное дерево, а осенью банкноты созреют и просыплются на своего хозяина дождём. Но допускать старую модель до кошельков было верхом идиотизма.  
— Ты пришёл меня о чём-то спросить?  
— Эрл сказал, что вы поможете мне найти Феникса.  
Джезабель сощурила глаза – веки её были тяжелыми, вырезанными из кедра.  
— Опять гоняешься за мифами, Пин О’Киоу.  
Только старой гадалке удавалось произнести имя Пина полностью так, что оно одновременно сливалось воедино и расставляло акценты на фамилию. Иногда он её за это ненавидел, слишком уж ударяло это по прошлому. Прошлое и так постоянно наступало на пятки, куда уж хуже.  
— Опять?  
Джезабель любила несмышлёнышей. Для них она раскалывалась быстрее и разъясняла всё куда яснее. Пин понял, что она имела в виду, сразу же. Вариантов, видят боги, было немного.  
— Ну, — кукла качнула головой, и нити над ней снова стали видимыми. – Я о Голубой Фее, конечно.  
О ком же ещё, старая кошёлка? Все молодые идиоты тогда вились вокруг голубой феи и просили ещё, да побольше. И только один идиот верил, что Фея – это реально существующая личность. А всё из—за парочки галлюцинаций, посетивших его на Острове.  
— Она не миф, — среагировал Пин, скорее по привычке, потому что сам давно уже не верил своим словам. По пьяни он мог городить такую околесицу, что ни за что не ухватишься за нить повествования, но это не делало разумнее его трезвые мысли.  
— Не миф. Волшебница, исполняющая желания. Конечно, не миф, — Джезабель фыркнула и погладила свой хрустальный шар. Он был встроен прямиком ей в колени.  
— Она не исполняет желания. Она может сделать куклу человеком…  
—…человека куклой, а потом перетасовать все карты, построить демократию, организовать мир во всём мире и засыпать всех золотыми цехинами. Только мёртвых не воскрешает. Все бы хотели найти такую феечку.  
— Её нашли. КИТ нашёл её, и… — Пин выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы закипающую жажду противоречить и напомнил. – Я здесь не за этим.  
— Да, конечно. Феникс, — Джезабель скрестила руки на груди, словно ей стало холодно. Нити, свисающие с потолочной крестовины, тут же перепутались. – Ходит среди нас, разнюхивает информацию. Что-то ищет. Прямо как ты. А тот, кто что-то ищет, вряд ли допустит, чтобы его нашли. Тебе так не кажется?  
Голос гадалки звучал откуда-то издалека, словно она отъезжала на поезде от станции, на которой остался стоять детектив. Только вот они никуда не ехали, всё так же сидели в её каморке, напоенной ароматами трав.  
— Что это… что это… на руках… — силился выдавить из себя Пин. – кр-вь..?  
Джезабель разжала свои ладони. На светлом дереве отчётливо проступали жёлтые пятна.  
— Кровь чистотела, детектив. Её несложно перепутать с нашей, правда? Но какой же из меня убийца?  
Джезабель, кажется, рассмеялась… Смех её для Пина звучал, как плеск воды и шум глубоководной тишины.  
В этом чае было что-то, кроме мелиссы. Почти наверняка.

 

— Голубая фея.  
— Что?  
— Голубая фея, приятель! — Фитиль подмигнул своему новому другу и подхватил с подноса два ядовито-красных коктейля. — На вот! Правда, похоже на кровь?  
Пин знал, что у людей кровь красная, и потому кивнул. Какого цвета кровь у него самого, он боялся проверять.  
Джеппетто выделил ему денег на новую курточку, новую шляпу, пару башмаков и штаны. Большая часть всего капитала ушла на оплату входа на Остров. Сегодня мечты Пина О’Киоу начинали сбываться.  
— Ты сам говорил, что мир — то ещё дерьмо. Голубая фея даёт тебе ответ. С ней чувствуешь себя по-настоящему настоящим, понимаешь?  
Фитиль, тощий, со сморщенным, как печёное яблоко, лицом и огромными ушами, хохотнул. Видимо, получал истинное удовольствие от удачного каламбура в разговорах. Или, может, чувствовал себя остроумным.  
— Настоящим мальчиком?  
Фитиль подавился коктейлем.  
— Мальчиком? Чёрт, да тебе… Тебе на вид не меньше двадцати одного, что за разговоры?  
— Просто я всегда об этом мечтал, — Пин отбросил в сторону соломинку и отпил глоточек. «Кровь» приятно холодила язык и кружила голову. — Стать настоящим мальчиком. И отец мне то же твердит постоянно.  
— Ты и с отцом таким делишься? Ха-ха, старый извращенец! — Фитиль хлопнул Пина по спине, и тому пришлось выплюнуть алкоголь обратно в бокал. — Думаю, голубая фея поможет тебе и с этим!  
— Правда? – глаза Пина засветились, и он поплёлся вслед за другом к тёмному углу Острова, в котором, по слухам, обитали феи.  
Голубая фея искрилась россыпью сапфиров, а на вкус была, как самое настоящее волшебство. Пин в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее, но потом голубая фея открыла ему глаза, и он понял, что всё на свете прекрасно.  
Вон тот ковёр, и его слепленные ворсинки, и обои, и разбитое стекло, и ржущий Фитиль, и голубая пыль, которая сыплется из его носа… Привычный мир, ужасный мир поплыл и уступил место новому, настоящему. Да-да, оказалось, что этот мир — только обёртка, и голубая фея помогает сорвать покров и насладиться жизнью, в которой куклы, люди и звери не так уж сильно и отличаются.  
Пина толкнули за вишнёвые занавески, прямо в пластиковые руки Малиновки. Он спрашивал её о том, а вправду ли он настоящий, она отвечала грудным смехом и прижималась к его спине, обхватывала его руками и кусала за ухо. Убеждала, что сейчас он весьма настоящий, и скоро станет ещё более настоящим. Пину мерещились ослы в резиновых сапожках и кролики, несущие маленький, обитый синевой, гроб. А девочка с лазурными волосами – должно быть, сама Голубая Фея – качала головой и говорила, что умрёт со стыда и от тоски. Пин просил её не умирать, и Фея голосом Малиновки отвечала ему, что она будет здесь и никуда не денется.

Фитиль ржал, как конь, когда на следующий день О’Киоу сконфуженно улыбался и теребил края старой рубашки.  
— Я, кажется, видел её.  
— Кого? – хрюкнул Фитиль, выдыхая со смешком голубоватый дым.  
— Фею.  
Тогда доходяга зашёлся в приступе дикого смеха, изредка прерываясь на фразы вроде «Так её точно никто ещё не называл» или «Не могу, ой, не могу!»  
— Это была Малиновка, дурень! Птичка! Пришлось ей немного доплатить за обдолбанного, крышу тебе знатно вчера снесло. Ты мне, кстати, должен. За пакетик.  
Пин не знал, чего бы ему хотелось сделать сначала: зайти к Малиновке и поговорить с ней нормально, врезать Фитилю промеж глаз или сыпануть в рот ещё пару граммов «голубой феи». На протяжении нескольких месяцев он постоянно выбирал последний вариант.  
И мир расцвёл. Остров казался раем, Малиновка и остальные пташки — ангелами небесными, упитые друзья — боевыми архангелами, а джазбенд — и вовсе святыми. У каждого в руках по арфе, а у одного — ангельский сакс, и ритмы их удивительно совпадают с биением сердца, неровным, ускоряющимся к утру, чтобы потом разбиться взрывом эмоций за одной из цветных ширм.  
— Ну как, хорошо быть настоящим мальчиком? — ревел Фитиль, силясь перекричать цимбалы, и Пин улыбался улыбкой, подаренной ему голубой феей, и ему было абсолютно всё равно.

 

На этот раз Джеппетто пришлось трудно. Сын уже не просто пил, не просто пропадал по ночам в обществе сомнительных людей, но стал слишком дёрганым, слишком подозрительным. Старый мастер устал радоваться тому, что его сына приняли в свою компанию настоящие люди. Иногда он даже жалел, что не оставил Пина в театре Манджафоко, хотя бы на утренние представления. Был бы актёром, а не прожигателем жизни, хотя иногда оба этих понятия шли рука об руку.  
Джеппетто устал говорить, как ему трудно. В большинстве случаев это и вовсе было бесполезно: во время отцовских монологов Пин всё ещё пребывал в прекрасной стране грёз или попросту валялся в отключке. Парень стал приходить домой только для того, чтобы попросить ещё денег.  
Джеппетто был терпелив. Он прятал деньги в сейф, но Пин играючи вскрывал его. Он завёл счёт в банке, но и там Пин смог договориться со служащим, скормив тому жалостливую историю о бедной деревянной кукле.  
Когда Пин в очередной раз приполз домой с голубыми звёздами в глазах и без штанов, его встретила тишина. Сначала он не обратил на неё внимания: завалился спать на свою перину, натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и забылся спокойным сном просветлённого. Утром пришло жесточайшее похмелье, а вместе с ним — осознание того, что Джеппетто уже долгое время не появлялся дома.  
Недельный слой пыли, остановившиеся деревянные игрушки и старый фонарь в шкафу сделали из Пина того, кем он и был сейчас. Частного детектива, не упускавшего случая подгадить КИТу.

2.

Коломбина пела о птицах, потому что сама мечтала стать такой же, как они. Крылья в её легкомысленном сознании стояли наравне со свободой, а свобода… свобода была кукольной мечтой. Обрезать нити — метафорически, конечно, у новых моделей их уже не осталось, — встать наравне с живыми людьми, показать, что жёлтая кровь такая же густая, как и красная. Куклам так же больно, и в теле и в душе. Да-да, и душа у них есть, вовсе не механическая, не эфемерная. Разве что весит чуть больше двадцати одного грамма — из-за винтиков, которыми она прикрепляется к корпусу.  
В их коробке, старом театре Манджафоко, мерцает ласковый свет. Музыка играет только в главном зале, вокруг клетки, в которой танцует Коломбина, и нет доли лучшей, чем у их маленькой кукольной труппы. Каждый день они ощущают себя ещё более живыми, потому что люди совсем близко, кукольное и людское дыхание смешивается, и на какое-то время все забывают о крови. Уходить от Манджафоко глупо, потому что идти-то, по сути, и некуда. Свобода от театра почти всегда означает смерть, но и внутри театра есть своя свобода. В её честь и сочиняет свои песни Арлекин. Или в честь другой, настоящей, которую искусственные люди попросту боятся?  
Милый, дурашливый Арлекин, который не повзрослел ни на миг. Он может сколь угодно держать лицо, говорить разумные вещи и носить холодную маску лжеца и плута, но рядом с друзьями эта маска трескается. Эрл ранимый куда в большей степени, чем он думает. Именно поэтому рядом стоят Коломбина и Пьеро, оба в белом, как ангелы-хранители, чтобы поддержать, когда будет падать, чтобы поднять, когда упадёт.  
Коломбина пела, искусственные перья за её спиной дрожали, свет привычно бил в глаза… А потом на кукольный дом обрушилось пламя.  
И из пламени вышел Феникс.  
Он походил на ангела, только без арфы, без нимба и без огненного меча. Вместо белоснежных перьев — язычки пламени, вместо небесного света – копоть на лице. Не было в нём ничего божественного — ни осанки, ни стати, ни благородных черт — но Коломбина упала на колени и запела песнь избавления. Слова лились из её горла и смешивались с чёрным дымом. Все ишаки, что пользовались куклами, тут же начали задыхаться. Тяжёлые занавески горели споро, как сухостой, и вместе с песней над кукольным домом ревело адское инферно, а в нём — ангельский голос.  
— Вы теперь свободны!  
Феникс рывком поднял Коломбину с колен и повторил:  
— Свободны!  
Она закрыла лицо руками, продолжая шептать свою единственную защиту. Вокруг поднимались её братья и сёстры, друзья и коллеги. С шарнирами и без, с суставчатыми пальцами, с прозрачной кожей, дышащие и живые, но всё же не настоящие. О свободе говорил им огненный ангел, о свободе пелось в их песнях, и они тянулись к ней, как тянется к теплу всякая божья тварь.  
А потом грянул над затухающим пожаром голос Манджафоко, голос директора кукольного театра, и Пульчинелла, Панталоне, Францискана, даже Доктор – все вздохнули с облегчением и ринулись к нему. К своей маленькой свободе, запертой в золочёной клетке.

***

Они исчезли.  
Он очнулся в комнате Джезабель, всё так же наполненной ароматами трав, но самой гадалки тут уже не было. Осталась только случайно зацепившаяся за кресло нитка, которая когда-то тянулась из её руки. Кто был кукловодом на этот раз? Феникс? КИТ? Нужно было расспросить Эрла как следует ещё в первый раз, но так некстати появился этот Пьеро… Слишком некстати. Так, словно кто-то не хотел, чтобы Пин нашёл то, что искал.  
Ноги сами привели его к Острову, который в это время как раз готовился к ночному открытию. Он провалялся у Джезабель около трёх часов, чёрт подери! Амбал у входа настороженно пошевелил мускулами, но отодвинулся в сторону, стоило только сверкнуть платиновой карточкой.  
Коробка с куклами была пуста.  
Пин окинул взглядом тёмное помещение, в котором ещё совсем недавно Коломбина пела свою глупую песенку, и за десятками ширм млели от удовольствия городские богатеи. Пожар выел здесь всё дочиста.  
Значит, прозвище «Феникс» имеет под собой некую основу. Поджигатель. Разведчик. Опасный человек. Мистер Сноу сказал, что ищет его, потому что хочет с ним поговорить. Теперь Пин сильно в этом сомневался. На месте Сноу он бы не стал тратить время на слова. Впрочем…  
— Эй, — О’Киоу схватил первого попавшегося официанта, заспанного и немного заторможенного. – Что здесь произошло?  
Официант медленно повернул голову в сторону чёрного дверного проёма и пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, пожар.  
— Думаешь? А теперь что думаешь? – детектив вытряс из кармана несколько монет и поднёс их к самому лицу работника. Но тот моргнул, даже не взглянув на деньги, и повторил:  
— Думаю, пожар.  
Пин увидел голубые искры в глазах официанта и отпустил его белую рубашку. Под «голубой феей» от человека мало чего добьёшься.  
— А куклы?  
— Никто не умер, если Вы об этом, мистер, — уши Островного бармена всегда славились высокой чувствительностью. — Мандажафоко их увёз.  
О’Киоу почувствовал, что что-то, давившее изнутри, тут же ослабило хватку. Ах да, ему, должно быть, не всё равно. Куда больше не всё равно, чем многим людям. Какая ирония.  
И плакали по куклам только смоляными слезами. Кровавыми слезами, соком чистотела и струнами.  
Откуда это? Из уст Древоточца? Из революционных песен Арлекина?  
Пин вылетел с Острова, как пробка из шампанского, злой, опустошённый и сконфуженный. Дело приобретало скверный оборот. Стоило ему только спросить у кого-нибудь о Фениксе — и этот кто-то исчезал. Дьявол. Нужно бы проверить старика Антонио. Как бы и ему не вышла боком дача показаний.  
Что он знал наверняка? Пин пнул консервную банку, попавшуюся на пути, и слушал, как её металлический визг отзывается в вышине. Да ничего он не знал.  
Мистер Сноу ищет мистера Феникса, кукольный домик поджигают, Джезабель приторговывает травкой и, может быть, совсем ничего не знает. КИТ стоит незыблемо посреди городского хаоса, как стоял и десять лет назад. Остров рассыпает голубую фею, и ослы счастливы.  
И он, детектив Пин О’Киоу, помогает незнакомцу. Потому что тот обещал, что КИТ заплатит за все свои преступления. И одного обещания было достаточно.  
Пока Феникс не спалил кукольный дом.

О’Киоу пинком распахнул дверь, и часть краски с надписи отшелушилась и упала на пол. Мистер Сноу, прикладывающий к окнам старые монеты, встрепенулся и уронил кошелёк.  
— Что Вы тут делаете? — Пин даже не попытался скрыть весь градус своего удивления.  
— Дверь была открыта, и я решил, что смогу Вас здесь…  
— Да нет же, — детектив в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние от двери до окна и указал на стекло. — Что это?  
— Отпечатки монеток.  
— Монеток?  
Беловолосый парень потряс в воздухе своим увесистым кошельком.  
— Монеты. Нагреваю их, и получаются маленькие смотровые оконца. Так моя бабушка делала. Неплохо разгоняло скуку.  
Пин с трудом отвёл взгляд от кошелька, явно ломящегося от содержимого, и снова посмотрел на окно. Приложил руку к стеклу. Холодно, даже для его кукольной руки. Заглянул в растопленное монетой оконце: отсюда было видно вывеску соседнего кинотеатра и ресторанчика «Красный рак». Приложился к холодной поверхности лбом, чтобы убедиться окончательно.  
— Иней? Летом?  
Сноу пожал плечами и убрал кошелёк в перекинутую через плечо сумку.  
— Может, у Вас потёк кондиционер.  
— Нет у меня никакого кондиционера.  
— Тогда у соседей.  
Пин попытался представить кондиционер у пожилой четы Алидоро. Походило на правду.  
— Ладно. Надо будет им сказать. Значит, ждали меня?  
— Вы нашли его?  
Вопросом на вопрос, как и любой взволнованный наниматель.  
Иногда Пин умел был честным.  
— Нет. Нет ещё. Но я знаю, где он был. Только не уверен, что он затеял, этот Ваш Феникс.  
— Что? – мистер Сноу так резко повернул голову, что белая коса ударилась о покрытое инеем стекло. – Феникс?  
— Так назвался Ваш друг моим друзьям. Разведчики лгут, как известно. Мне кажется, он пытается кого-то достать… Были бы у Вас предположения поконкретнее, а то КИТ не сужает круг поиска…  
Пин О’Киоу продолжал болтать, звук его собственного голоса помогал ему думать и создавал хоть какую-то иллюзию действия. Мистер Сноу посмотрел в подтаявший кружочек, оставленный монетой, и одними губами прошептал «Феникс», словно пробуя это слово на вкус.  
— Мистер Сноу?  
Наниматель поднял глаза на детектива и понял, что пропустил адресованный ему вопрос.  
— Уверены, что больше ничего не хотите мне сообщить?  
Целую секунду он выглядел так, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом улыбнулся и выдавил:  
— Нет, господин детектив.  
— Тогда, — Пин выудил из стола пистолет, который, надеялся, никогда не пустит в ход. — Вы пойдёте со мной.

Он, конечно, не верил ему. Потому что нос отчаянно зачесался, когда он произносил последнюю фразу. Он что-то скрывал. Но и помочь хотел вполне себе искренне. «Найдите для меня, пожалуйста, опасного преступника, а потом мы развалим крупнейший в городе синдикат. По рукам?» Что это вообще за просьба? Почему бы не поискать пропавшего самому? Плохие связи? Никаких связей, потому что он в городе тоже совсем недавно? Почему именно Пин, маленький деревянный детектив? Теперь нужно было держать этого мистера Сноу поближе к себе и следить, чтобы он не…  
— Вы мне не доверяете, — Сноу приноровился к широкому шагу О’Киоу и не отставал. – Это хорошо. Я думал, недоверчивость Вам не свойственна.  
— Ваш Феникс сжёг кукольный дом, а у меня там, знаете ли, друзья.  
Лицо парня вытянулось, а в глазах мелькнул неподдельный страх. Не притворяется. Конечно, не притворяется. Кому бы в голову пришло притворяться, когда на тебя направлено дуло пистолета? Фигурально выражаясь.  
— Вы уверены, что это он?  
— К нам редко захаживают иностранцы… мы всех знаем.  
— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться.  
Вот тут Пин был полностью согласен с мистером Сноу.

***

Рыжая и Серый были опасны. Теперь, конечно, менее опасны, чем десять лет назад, но на улицах всё ещё пропадали люди, а в птичниках до сих пор находили комья старой шерсти.  
Серый потерял глаз и немалую часть собственного достоинства. Рыжая слегка прихрамывала и выглядела так, словно служит теперь щёткой для обуви. Оба носили яркую одежду – самую яркую из всего, что только смогли найти на распродажах, — и у обоих были визитные карточки. Согласно официальным данным, они работали в рыбацкой лавке. Но лавка их провоняла отнюдь не рыбой: грязными деньгами там пахло и грязными делишками. Рыжая и Серый соглашались на многое. А для Пина у них был припрятан должок.  
Их встретила Рыжая, одетая в зелёный сарафан, из-под которого выглядывали лапы и обрубок хвоста. Видимо, кому-то не понравились методы её работы. От замотанного жёлтыми бинтами хвоста так и разило местью.  
Она подслеповато сощурилась, старая меховая шуба, а когда поняла, кто перед нею, тут же опустила уши.  
— О’Киоу… — прошипела Рыжая, прикрывая за собой дверь и жестом приглашая следовать за собой. — Кто это с тобой, мальчишка?  
— Что тебе до его имени? Опять ищете кого-нибудь?  
За низким заборчиком были видны поставленные под яблоней кресла. На одном из них лежал Серый: в одной руке он держал бокал с пенящейся жидкостью, а второй на ощупь расчёсывал свой хвост.  
Рыжая окинула Сноу более внимательным взглядом. Глаза её превратились в узенькие щёлочки.  
— Белый какой… Его не ищем.  
У Пина не было никакого повода, чтобы верить Рыжей на слово. Кроме абсолютно не чешущегося носа. С другой стороны, если бы они и вправду охотились за головой кого-то похожего на мистера Сноу, его бы уже попытались обезглавить.  
— Что тебе нужно на этот раз, ммм? Мы исходили все тропы, потайные и открытые, но твоего отца…  
— Дело не в отце.  
Хотя, конечно, дело было и в нём тоже. Рыжая и Серый, пусть и были последними негодяями, но искали хорошо. В последний раз Джеппетто видели у дверей КИТа, у самой пасти городского зверя, и с тех пор – ничего. Его уничтожили, переработали, как и любой человеческий мусор, который оказывался вблизи огромной фабрики. Кости перемололи, кровь отравили, а душу отправили в поток производства. В смерти Джеппетто некого было винить. Кроме беспечного Пина, потерявшего связь с реальностью.  
— Вот как, — детектив только заметил, что Рыжая хромала и иногда опиралась на собственный изломанный хвост. — Мне почему-то так не показалось.  
Они, с острым нюхом и острыми когтями, чуяли месть сразу же, стоило ей только появиться на пороге. От Пина ею пахло всегда, но сегодня… сегодня месть расцвела и из застаревшей раны превратилась в свежую.  
— Мне нужно найти человека.  
Рыжая удивлённо распахнула глаза.  
— Детектив О’Киоу не может найти человека? И приходит к преступникам? Помнишь, как мы познакомились, милый?  
Как уж тут забыть. Красноречием Рыжая и Серый были наделены сверх меры. С каждым их обещанием, в которое они и сами не верили, у Пина всё сильнее чесался нос, а совесть отзывалась тихим скрипом, но деревянный мальчишка ещё не умел прислушиваться к себе. Он пошёл со зверями в человеческой шкуре, которые верили в свободу и деньги, и очутился под крылом Манджафоко. Если хорошенько подумать, в какой-то мере он был обязан Серому и Рыжей — за урок и за знакомство с театральными куклами.  
— И всё же. Это очень опасный человек. Слышали, что случилось на Острове?  
Рыжая провела длинным розовым языком по верхним зубам и лязгнула челюстью.  
— Огонь среди дураков, так им и надо.  
Пину захотелось случайно наступить на рыжий хвост, но вместо этого он произнёс:  
— Мистер Сноу расскажет тебе об этом человеке.  
Сноу не стал препираться.

Рыжая вся превратилась в слух, и Пин направился к яблоне. Он присел на краешек кресла, которое тут же под ним скрипнуло.  
— Кто… — Серый вскинулся, втянул носом воздух и, поправив тёмные очки, успокоился. – О’Киоу. Каким ветром?  
— Помнится, когда мы виделись в последний раз, у тебя ещё оставался один глаз.  
— Ах, это, — Серый пригладил шерсть под подбородком. – Нелёгкая у нас работёнка. Семейка Алидоро послала пулемётный привет.  
— И ты отделался глазом?  
— Сволочи знали, куда целиться.  
— Но не убили.  
— Пин, тебе ли не знать, что мы с Рыжей бессмертны, как боги.  
Надо же, он и в самом деле верил в том, что говорил.  
— Что за шута ты с собой притащил? От него пахнет холодом и страхом, — Серый кивнул в сторону мистера Сноу, который склонился над хвостом Рыжей и разматывал бинты, чтобы посмотреть, насколько всё плохо. – Хотя страхом, наверно, тащит от моей подельницы.  
— Жаль, ты его не видишь.  
— Тощий, высокий и куча волос. На что там смотреть-то? Шампунь и худобу я умею чуять, ничего сложного.  
Детектив усмехнулся. И вправду, не на что смотреть. Кроме монеток и инея на стёклах. Как там сказал Серый? «Пахнет холодом»?  
— Он ищет Феникса.  
— Феникса? — Серый пошевелил усами. – Запахло жареным. Или палёным. Я не уверен.  
— Знаешь что-нибудь?  
— Не больше, чем все. Появился недавно какой-то горячий парень, разнюхивает что-то, мечется по углам…  
— Если найдём — этот поможет мне покончить с КИТом.  
Повисло молчание. Рыжая легонько вскрикнула – Сноу вправлял вывихнутые суставы.  
— Что тебе обещали? Обличающие документы? Ты их видел?  
— Может, и их… Или что получше.  
Серый повернул голову и, казалось, посмотрел своими незрячими глазами прямо в лицо Пину.  
— Ты даже не удосужился проверить, горе-мальчик. Стоит тебе услышать «КИТ» и ты делаешь стойку, как верный пёсик. Странно, что никто не додумался раньше…  
— Что?  
— Использовать тебя, идиот. Откуда ты знаешь, что этот Сноу не выдаст тебя КИТу, когда мы найдём ему этого разведчика? Откуда ты знаешь, что Феникс не сравняет тебя с землёй?  
— Я чувствую ложь, Серый, ты же знаешь.  
— Ох уж это твоё «чувствую»! — Серый вскинул лапы, и из его подстриженных когтей выскользнул стеклянный бокал. — Дьявол.  
— Он не разбился, упал в траву.  
— Я всё ещё умею слышать, знаешь ли.  
— Представь, что твоё «слышу» — это моё «чувствую ложь».  
Серый фыркнул.  
— Восхитительно.  
— Иначе я бы не стал вести с вами дел.  
На это Серому нечего было ответить. И он промолчал. А после нашарил в траве бокал и поднёс его прямо к волшебном носу Пина.  
— Мне надо выпить. И скажи этому своему бесплатному госпиталю, чтобы заканчивал мучить Рыжую. А то мне уже совсем плохо от её воплей.

***

Ночной воздух полыхал огнём: со всех сторон мерцал свет вывесок и рекламных щитов, с каждого фасада прямо в лицо Джеппетто бросались буквы и складывались в слова.  
СВОБОДЕН, ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ СВОБОДЕН! — радостно пели фосфорные трубки. — В ЭТОМ ЧУДЕСНОМ МИРЕ ТЫ СВОБОДЕН!  
Старик закрывал лицо руками и старался найти хоть какое-нибудь убежище. Во тьму, под землю, в любую дверь, но под ногами плясала мостовая, и Джеппетто казалось, что он идёт по бурному морю.  
Ему даже не удалось обнять сына. Пин был слишком вертляв там, в темноте Острова, да и вряд ли узнал своего отца. Он, похоже, вообще ничего и никого не узнавал. Дёргался под струнную музыку, словно к его рукам и ногам были привязаны веревочки. Интересно, он видит мир таким же из-за голубых искр? Таким же чуждым и шумным, до рези в глазах ярким и похожим на лампу на столе хирурга?  
Для кукол Голубая фея сплетала клетки, а для Джеппетто распахнула ворота в мир. Настоящий мир, с тёмными лапами жадности, со скрипящими на зубах мечтами, с синей пылью, топчущей молодые сердца. И в центре всего этого — огромный разжиревший КИТ. Зубы его как капкан, хватка их стальная, стеклянные глаза налиты кровью, а из спины идёт дым, который привык душить по ночам людей. Джеппетто качался по морю в своих утлых деревянных башмаках прямо перед извергающим отраву чудовищем. Он прижимал к груди разбитые очки, стараясь не попасться КИТу на глаза.  
А потом понял, что должен дать КИТу себя проглотить.  
И поплыл прямо в центр тьмы, сыплющей голубыми искрами.

***

Рыжая исчезла. Если бы не абсолютно спокойный Серый, Пин забил бы тревогу. Джезабель, театр, теперь вот хромая преступница с претензией на совесть… Пин не хотел наклеивать их портреты на метафорические пакеты с молоком. Но Серый дрых в тени, а не мерил нервными шагами гостиную, и детектив тоже решил немного расслабиться. Настолько, чтобы не упускать из виду своего нанимателя.  
Сад у хвостатых охотников за головами словно выпорхнул из сказки: деревья старые, все сплошь плодоносящие, и кажется, что в глубине, среди переплетения дорожек, стоит одинокий дуб, на котором вместо желудей висят монеты. Пин отмахивался от жужжащих вокруг насекомых. Надоедливые комары обламывали свои иглы, не в силах добраться до сладкой жёлтой крови. В воздухе висела жара, не свойственная этому тёмному городу. Серый и Рыжая словно выменяли её у погодных богов за парочку зубов и ненужный глаз.  
Мистер Сноу, хоть и был отъявленным лжецом, сбегать не намеревался. Сидел себе под деревом, недалеко от кресла Серого, и поигрывал связкой ключей, притороченной к поясу. Странные ключи… Все сплошь массивные, вычурные, словно кузнец, их ковавший, развлекался в угоду ребёнку. С иностранцев станется. Но у них, наверное, кукол не используют, как… как вещи.  
Пин никогда не считал себя вещью. И членов труппы тоже. Манджафоко, по крайней мере, держал это всегда в уме — то, что куклы — не вещи. Проживи с ними под одной крышей столько же, сколько он — и узнаешь даже то, чего знать не хотелось. Да, древесина, пластик, железо — но мягкие ткани, но кровь, пусть и другого цвета, но эмоции и чувства. Куклы росли и развивались, как и любое другое существо. С другой стороны, цветы тоже растут и развиваются, а люди всё равно привыкли вить из них букеты.  
Поговаривали, что где-то за океаном некоторым людям живётся ещё хуже, чем куклам здесь, на этой стороне. Проверить, конечно, никому не удалось — КИТ охранял морские границы своего острова. И горные. Да и все, какие только существовали.  
Джеппетто тоже никогда не относился к куклам, как к вещам. Да и разве мог бы считать их вещами человек, воспитавший деревянного мальчика со свободной волей?  
Пин вздохнул — в груди что-то забилось, как птица в клетке. Интересно, успокоится ли эта «птица», когда КИТ всплывёт кверху брюхом в луже собственной крови?

Хриплый голос Серого донёсся словно со дна бронзового сосуда — иногда Пин нырял в собственную месть слишком глубоко.  
— Пин, бери своего беленького, и валите отсюда.  
— С чего так?.. — Пин осёкся. На левой лапе Серого сверкали когти его любимого кастета. Для красоты он его, естественно, не надевал.  
Серый втянул носом воздух, и редеющая шерсть встала дыбом. А в его невидящих глазах отразились языки пламени, объявшие живую изгородь, и адская тварь, перемахивающая через кусты.  
Пин вытянул руку. В ней сверкнул пистолет — теперь, перед лицом лязгающей челюстями опасности, дрожи не было.  
Детектив целился в глаза.

***

КИТ проглатывал свою добычу медленно. Лабиринты пищевого тракта, стальные и продезинфицированные, постоянно поворачивали то влево, то вправо, и считать повороты было самоубийственным занятием. Безумцу, однако, больше ничего не оставалось.  
Голубая фея всё ещё рассыпала перед ним искры, и мир искажался, плясал и кричал о свободе, которая на самом деле была клеткой для рассудка. Никакого развития, детки, никакого будущего кроме вымощенного дорожкой из синей пыли. Все дороги теперь ведут на Остров. А с Острова для живых вовсе нет никаких дорог.  
Мастер Джеппетто, способный сотворить целую армию деревянных людей, шёл один, и чем больше углублялся он в тёмные переходы, тем безумнее становился его смех.  
И в самом конце пути его ждала Голубая Фея.  
Крошечная по сравнению с громадой КИТа, увитая собственным светом, цепями и вниманием.. Спящая посреди прозрачной колбы. Бесшумная, как стук сердца.  
У старика задрожали руки, когда он положил ладони на прохладные стенки сосуда. Голубой волшебный свет не грел тело, но заставлял кипеть кровь. Сколько возможностей. Сколько настоящей свободы, а не того жалкого подобия, которое дарили щепотки феечной пыли.  
Эту хрупкую фигурку нельзя встряхивать. Тонкие стрекозиные крылья и так уже потрескались… О, какой варвар собирал урожай порошка для Острова? Оторвать бы ему руки. И выколоть заодно глаза.  
Джеппетто не будет таким. Он будет нежным. Он будет деликатным. Он будет сдувать пылинки с этого чуда. Он проведёт в этом зале вечность, наедине со своей свободой, наедине с единственным чудом этого мира. И, конечно, он будет искать способ подарить это чудо остальным.  
Кит заурчал и выпустил в зелёные небеса клубы раскалённого пара. Стены его металлического тела дрожали и перешёптывались, плавники глубже врывались в землю, а мысли молниями летели к новой жертве. Человечек, старый, наивный и слишком добрый, вдыхал дым и становился всё менее похожим на самого себя. Его покидали воспоминания, его покидали стремления, и всё, что оставалось, густело и превращалось в маниакальную одержимость. И, прежде чем последняя кроха разума растворилась в дыме огромного КИТового желудка, Джеппетто загадал желание.

КИТ предоставлял всё, чего только можно было желать настоящему мастеру своего дела. Слабое дерево заменил прочный металл, гибкие ткани — не менее гибкая сталь. Мастер, у которого теперь не было имени, создавал чудовищ, потому что истинная свобода всегда чудовищна. И только монстр может сделать так, чтобы его слушали.  
Голубая Фея продолжала спать. Каждую пятницу дно её колбы открывалось, и бесчисленные щупальца смахивали накопившуюся пыль в темноту. Из темноты она попадала на Остров, а оттуда — в человеческие, звериные и кукольные сердца. Ненадолго им открывалась истинная свобода, а потом она уходила вместе с «голубой феей». А сердца, попробовавшие настоящей свободы, уже не могли от неё отказаться.  
Тут, в КИТе, среди его костей, его шепотков и его прочной толстой кожи время остановилось. Работа спорилась в натруженных руках, и под синим светом рождалась живая сталь. Поднимались ввысь голубые подсолнухи, стелились по полу голубые стебли ползуники, щерились сверкающие пасти, полные белых зубов, дёргались лоснящиеся голубые хвосты… А потом всё живое, всё дышащее рассыпалось пеплом и искрами, как в дешёвом представлении.  
Тогда КИТ ревел сиренами, сжимал кости и пыхтел разноцветным дымом, а безымянный Мастер прятался под тумбой, на которой спала Фея. Он извинялся сквозь зубы и сквозь улыбку, безумную улыбку, от которой не мог избавиться, а потом снова ваял стальные фигуры, которые никак не могли ожить.  
КИТ хотел подняться. Он хотел выйти к морю, вдохнуть солёный запах через трубы, выплюнуть всех людишек, которые ковали для его города цепи, которые держали для него власть, и самому стать Самым Великим. Иногда величие измеряется не в деньгах и не во влиянии, а в страхе. Конечно, город боялся КИТа. Но страх этот был незначительным, совсем не таким, о каком КИТ помнил. Ему снились сны, которые по ночам пробегали по ржавым коридорам, и в них он перемалывал кости и пил кровь отнюдь не метафорически. Ему приносили в жертву не изломанные тела, а полные восхитительного страха души. Там люди не мечтали о свободе, потому что в любую секунду КИТ мог прервать их жизнь. В своих кровавых снах КИТ был богом. Живым богом, который чувствовал плоть своих жертв на зубах и провожал взглядом их отлетающие души. И это было куда лучше того, что предлагал город заводному ржавеющему КИТу.  
Голубая Фея забирала у города жизнь, но не могла подарить её КИТу. И теперь Мастер пытался это сделать.  
— Милая! — старик распахнул объятья и улыбнулся от уха до уха, только так и умел. – Ты вернулась, цветок моей усталой души! Удалось?  
В зале царила темнота. Синие сполохи молний освещали лишь небольшую платформу, на которой валялись провода и толстые резиновые шланги для подачи ртути, и Мастера. Вошедшая угадывалась только по очертаниям фигуры. Она опустила голову в согласном кивке, самом что ни на есть человеческом жесте.  
Мастер схватил её за руки, тонкие и выкрашенные какой-то краской, и закружил в танце. За добрые вести стоило бы подарить ей то же, что и остальным, да только вряд ли бы она согласилась.  
Ох уж эти остальные. Не слушаются, убегают из дома и сеют свободу слишком рано, не дожидаясь великого КИТа. Да разве хоть кто-нибудь, кроме самого чудовищного чудовища, сможет это сделать? Мастер давно уже понял, что это невозможно. Да и какое превращение они претерпели? Совершенно жалкое. Они были плотью и остались плотью, а живой металл и голубая фея лишь подарили им свободу.  
Как только они вернутся — ох, тогда Мастер не будет сдерживаться и живо поставит их на место. Может быть, даже в угол. А пока… Мастер потёр руки и мысленно поздравил себя с победой. Пока придётся ждать, когда его маленький эксперимент даст всходы.  
Джезабель присела в самом тёмном углу зала, подальше от КИТовых стен и закрыла глаза. Она представил запах мелиссы, чайный пар и очаровательный фарфоровый заварник, который подарили ей на день рождения. За окном сверкало солнце, на небе не было никаких зелёных туч, и никто не знал, что такое тьма. И Голубая Фея исполняла желания, потому что видела скрытый в сердцах потенциал.  
Деревянные пальцы Джезабель, покрытые соком чистотела, дрожали, и она молилась, чтобы КИТ этого не заметил. Потому что утром она схватила этими же самыми пальцами спящую Фею, завернула её в передник и унесла туда, где её никто не найдёт. И там, возможно, для неё снова смогут загадать желание.

3.

Куклы не видели снов. Ни цветных, ни чёрно-белых — никаких. Они закрывали глаза и оказывались в темноте, пустой, как гнилой орех. Чудовища не крались на цыпочках, мягкие лапы не шуршали когтями, невообразимый ужас не таился за спиной. Ни кошмаров, ни светлых грёз — только бесконечная тьма, которая никак не хотела смотреть в ответ.  
Они жались друг к другу, переплетали ноги и руки, склоняли головы на чужие плечи и слушали мерный стук механических, перегоняющих жёлтую кровь, сердец. Они прятались в чужой тени, надеясь, что там их не найдёт вечная тьма. Но приходила ночь, и сны летели вереницей к тем, кто жил, к тем, кто был настоящим.  
Пин видел сны столько, сколько себя помнил. Поначалу безликие и размытые, как актёры в театре теней. В них рушились судьбы, в них неизменно валил дым, и из-за него деревянная кукла просыпалась и таращилась в потолок, не в силах снова закрыть глаза. Он прибегал к отцу, прижимался к его вздымающемуся от человеческого дыхания боку, неосознанно повторяя инстинкт своих искусственных собратьев. Пин боялся этих полных тумана снов, а Джеппетто успокаивающе гладил его по голове и шептал всякие глупости. Старый мастер не думал, что ему придётся иметь дело с монстрами из-под кровати, но ему пришлось, и это тоже было своего рода чудом.  
После знакомства с Манджафоко и его театром в сны Пина пришли образы. Персонажи стащили с себя серые маски и оказались друзьями, врагами, приятелями и даже мохнатыми беззаконниками. Теперь Пин сам мог бороться с чудовищами, не подпуская их к клеткам, в которых пели песнь избавления красные птицы. Почему-то казалось очень важным сохранить их, этих птиц, хотя пели они всё те же надоедливые песни о революции, что и Арлекин, и Пьеро, и Коломбина, и другие узники подвалов любви.  
«Голубая фея» принесла в сны Пина цвет. И это было страшнее всего.  
Когда он впервые увидел бездонное голубое небо после того, как закрыл глаза, Пин очнулся с криком на ржавеющих от выпивки губах и со стянутыми цепью руками. С «ослами» Острова не церемонились: если похож на труп, тогда дорога тебе одна, в канаву. Стражи порядка ничего не узнают, стражам порядка всё равно, пока КИТ кормит их со своих плавников дорогой икрой.  
Во второй раз было так же страшно, но теперь под ногами хрустел синий песок, и плескалось неподалёку аквамариновое море, и небо больше не казалось бездной. Наверное, Пин поверил в Голубую Фею именно после своих цветных снов.  
Говорили, что сказки о ней появились вместе с голубым порошком, которым промышлял Остров. Конечно, это не было правдой. Старик Джеппетто и Мастер Вишня слышали о феях от своих мам, а те – от своих бабушек, а от кого слышали бабушки — от ветра или от моря — то было уже неизвестно. Сказки рождаются из земли и костей, из надежд и страхов, а Голубая Фея, добрая волшебница, появилась из крови.  
Давным-давно, когда на земле властвовали силы, о которых не принято говорить вслух, у всех тварей под жёлтым солнцем была синяя, как осеннее небо, кровь. Она жгла вены, она пульсировала по артериям, она ударяла в голову и была самой прекрасной вещью на свете — после свободной любви, конечно. У птиц в небесах и зверях на земле, у гадов под землёй и у рыб в океане было единое нутро. Чистая свобода текла вместе с течением времени, смешивалась с судьбой, с роком, и жизнь у каждого получалась самая что ни на есть настоящая. А потом появился неразумный, который построил клетку, и посадил туда краснопёрых птиц, и белошёрстных лис, и чёрных кротов, и серебряных рыб. Клеток становилось всё больше, больше становилось условностей, законов, запретов и границ. Синяя кровь птиц, ползучих гадов, жителей океана и земных животных стала красной, как перья первых заключённых. И однажды единственным существом с синей кровью остался тот самый первый неразумный, что придумал клетки.  
Он хотел научить остальных ценить свободу, потому что не было ничего прекраснее, чем свободная воля, но вместо борьбы все выбирали покорность.  
Говорят, Голубая Фея появилась из последнего дыхания обладателя синей крови. Говорят, она могла исправить сотворённую своим создателем ошибку. Говорят, она могла исполнять любые желания.  
Иногда во сне Пину казалось, что он видит, как Голубая Фея исчезает на горизонте. Ему так хотелось догнать её, так хотелось пожелать той единственной жажды своего сердца. Каждую ночь он бежал по синему песку, плыл по аквамариновому морю и пытался догнать добрую волшебницу. Каждую ночь другие куклы смотрели во тьму, а тьма отворачивала взгляд.  
Фитиль считал сказку о Фее глупой, и иногда Пин с ним соглашался. Абсолютная свобода была скорее адом, чем привилегией. Неудивительно, что только существа с синей кровью, совсем другие существа, могли с нею жить. Люди с красной кровью, звери с жидкой кровью и куклы с жёлтой кровью могли только петь революционные песни и идти вслед за музыкой, которую напевало им само время. Они не путали свободу с волей. Они всё ещё могли принимать решения, а ведь не все в подлунном мире способны это делать.  
Может, Голубая Фея и вправду была сотворена безумцем, который не умел преподавать уроки, но она была очень красивой мечтой. Такой, ради которой стоило творить глупости.  
Не то чтобы это хоть как-то оправдывало наркотические запои Пина. Ничто на свете не могло их оправдать. Ничто на свете не было достаточной причиной для того, чтобы так мучить собственного отца.  
Куклы не видела снов. Пин видел. И так и не узнал бы, как же это на самом деле странно, если бы не рассказал кое-что Эрлу.  
— Что мне вчера снилось, ужас просто! Ты когда-нибудь видел вблизи акулу?  
Арлекин моргнул тяжёлыми, тогда ещё не заменёнными веками, и непонимающе уставился на друга.  
— Снилось?  
— Ну да, снилось. Огромные глазищи, зубов три ряда, и я поплыл прямо в пасть этой твари, представляешь? — Пин взмахнул руками и заскрипел. Он ужасно скрипел всякий раз, когда был взбудоражен, и привыкнуть к такому шуму было нелегко.  
— Поплыл? Когда? Ты же вроде всё время был здесь?  
Пин скрежетнул зубами:  
— Конечно, я был тут, глупый! Спал я, говорю!  
И Эрл, наконец, понял.  
Про сны он только слышал — сам, конечно, никогда не имел возможности прочувствовать. Манджафоко частенько развлекал свой театр небылицами, и в их число затесалось несколько его снов. Сны смотрели по ночам, и Арлекин всегда представлял их как театральные представления — больше ему не с чем было сравнить. Только очень уж грандиозными были эти представления. Но чтобы Пин смотрел такие? Он же ещё более деревянный, чем сам Арлекин!  
И можно было бы считать Пина выдумщиком, но он никогда не врал. А ещё у него был настоящий, живой отец. Вроде Манджафоко, но ещё лучше, потому что владелец театра никогда не покупал своим куклам букварь.

О чужих снах Арлекин думал и сейчас, качаясь в маленькой повозке, запряжённой пауками. Пол под ногами подпрыгивал на каждом ухабе, стены грозились порваться под ударами ветра и дождя. Манджафоко торопился увезти свой театр подальше от Острова, но «голубая фея» держала и его. На тонкой сверкающей нити, петлёй затянувшейся вокруг его шеи. Пожар на Острове испугал его, о да, но синяя пыль была сильнее. «Голубая фея» всегда побеждала.  
С тканевого потолка капала вода и оставляла на белой рубашке Пьеро разноцветные разводы. Они с Коломбиной сидели по обе стороны от Эрла, как в старые добрые времена. Как и всегда. Волосы Коломбины щекотали изрезанные наручниками запястья, дыхание Пьеро обдавало теплом шею. Они спали, но не видели снов, только бесконечную пустоту Вселенной и, может быть, своих сердец.  
Арлекин не спал. Он прислушивался к дождю и думал о желаниях, которые никогда не смог бы исполнить сам. Думал о свободе, которая, оказывается, была ему вовсе не нужна. И, конечно, думал о крови. Запястья, окрашенные жёлтым, всегда рядом, всегда готовы напомнить о том, что сны — пустые, и нечего ждать чего-то другого. Но ведь был ещё Пин… Пин, который так яростно верил в исполнение желаний. Пин, который был единственной куклой, ни от кого, кроме себя, не зависящей. Уж лучше бы он не нашёл этого Феникса. Было в нём что-то… пугающее. Он появился на Острове, как тень, и почти так же быстро пропал. Он навестил Джезабель, потому что она была единственной, кто способен поймать нити будущего в городском смоге. А потом он вернулся и принёс с собой огонь.  
На первый взгляд он не казался опасным, этот «Феникс». Ну да, непривычная внешность, странные повадки, да и рост… Он что-то искал, определённо, но нельзя было подумать, что он планирует устроить Острову гееенну огненную. Вопросы задавал чаще о прошлом, да о жизни. Коломбина вся раскраснелась, пока пыталась объяснить ему, что театр, каким он был когда-то, давно уже прикрыли. За детские представления платили меньше, чем за взрослые.  
Феникс тогда усмехнулся. Эрл точно помнил, потому что это выглядело жутко. Как-то неправильно.  
Если бы он знал чуть больше, он бы всё рассказал Пину. О’Киоу — славный парень. Может, он бы сообразил, что грядёт что-то совершенно нехорошее… Может, оно до сих пор грядёт. А, может, всё плохое уже случилось когда-то давным-давно.  
Он не заметил, когда уснул. Мысли его выстлались дорожкой, побежали вперёд, к до ужаса голубому небу, и превратились в сон.  
Эрл видел, как Джезабель катилась по узким улочкам города, прижимая к груди свою шаль. Он видел, как на секунду пробился сквозь дырку в латанной ткани синий свет, и как старая кукла испуганно прижалась к стене. Впервые в своей деревянной жизни он видел сон и ничуть его не боялся.

***

Если бы у дьявола была псарня, эту клыкастую тварь точно держали бы там, под семью замками и тоннами льда. Если бы у дьявола была псарня, эта тварь стала бы её королевой.  
Сначала появилось пламя, потом — шум, словно бы от целого локомотива, и только после — огромное мохнатое тело, объятое дымом и запахом горящего масла. Глаза, как горящие угли, когти, как ржавеющие лезвия серпов, слюна, шипящая от жара и паром поднимающаяся от металлических перекладин, которые заменяли зверю правую лапу. Пули внештатного детективного револьвера отлетали от него, как от стального сейфа. Когда изгородь и ближайшая к ней яблоня занялись пламенем, Пин вдруг понял, что пули не отлетают. Они плавятся.  
Серый рявкнул что-то неразборчивое прямо под ухом у детектива, а потом бросился вправо, к маленькому искусственному озерцу, вода в котором начала потихоньку закипать. Пин успел схватить контрабандиста за хвост. Тот издал ни с чем несравнимый мявк и инстинктивно полоснул детектива по лицу. Удар когтей, к счастью, пришёлся по деревянной вставке. Одним шрамом больше, одним меньше… При определённом складе мышления можно относиться к этому так же, как к царапинам на фортепиано.  
Огонь перекинулся на траву. Пин перехватил Серого поудобнее, сунул пистолет в карман плаща, поднял голову и…  
Пёс, механический и живой, дышащий и скрипящий, как старая лесопилка, заглянул в глаза деревянного мальчика. И в них отразилось синее пламя, бушующее вокруг зверя. Ноги детектива словно приросли к месту, он дёрнулся, мыслями он был уже на той стороне улицы, а ещё лучше — на другом конце города, но в глазах псины отражались красные клетки с синими птицами, и отвести от них взгляд было невозможно…  
Собака вдруг заскулила и припала на передние лапы. Перед лицом Пина мелькнули белые волосы в распадающейся косе, и голос мистера Сноу вывел его из оцепенения.  
— Бегите, идиоты!  
О’Киоу не думал, что профессиональная этика позволяла клиенту так обращаться с частным детективом, хотя… наверное, всё-таки позволяла. Серый, до того безвольным мешком висевший на руке детектива, быстро оказался на ногах и кинулся прочь, оставив верный кастет в траве. Пин почти последовал за ним, но потом заметил, что мистер Сноу, или как там его на самом деле, не собирается делать то же самое. По его вскинутой в решительном жесте голове и по чуть согнутым пальцам выходило, что наниматель Пина решил… драться?  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Рёв пожара пока было довольно легко перекричать, но уже совсем скоро здесь понадобится что-то посильнее тренированной глотки или рупора.  
— Нельзя его здесь оставлять.  
— Его? Ну да, и как я сам не догада…  
Договорить Пину не удалось. Из-за догорающей изгороди выскочила ещё одна огненная собака и сбила его с ног. Ветхий плащ тут же занялся пламенем, запястья — там, где слой дерева был тоньше всего — начало неприятно покалывать, и в грудной клетке снова забилось что-то отчаянное и яростное. Наверное, совсем как у людей. Револьвер… Револьвер!  
Псина лязгнула челюстями, обдав лицо детектива жарким дыханием, а потом заскулила и откатилась в сторону.  
За протянутую бледную руку Пин схватился почти инстинктивно. От плаща шёл пар. На ощупь ладонь мистера Сноу была холоднее любого трупа.  
— Где вторая? — выдохнул О’Киоу, всё-таки вытащив оружие из кармана. Вдруг представится случай пальнуть в раскрытую пасть — уж там-то пуля расплавиться не успеет.  
Наниматель указал куда-то за изгородь. А вот и Рыжая вернулась. Да не одна, а с целой командой пожарных енотов-полоскунов.  
Псы больше не пылали, огонь тонкими струйками змеился по их шерсти — или над их шерстью, кто ж разберёт — и они улепётывали прочь, поджав хвосты.  
Пин сорвался следом. Упускать эти чудеса огненной инженерии он не собирался. Ох, как бы пригодилась машина, но старенькая «Жестянка Лиззи» стояла в гараже, таком же разбитом, как и она сама. Детектив с удивлением обнаружил, что мистер Сноу бежит рядом, похоже, не собираясь отставать. Великий Древоточец, а на вид вовсе и не скажешь, что этот малый способен смотреть опасности в глаза и бегать, как заправский олимпиец.  
Очередной поворот завёл их в тупик. Они не успели затормозить и со всего маху врезались в каменную стену, покрытую мхом и какой-то склизкой плёнкой непонятного происхождения. Что-то с тихим звоном упало под ноги мистеру Сноу… Что-то, похожее на детальки от хрустальной люстры. Что это ещё за…  
Рыжая пронеслась мимо красной молнией и в два прыжка перемахнула через стену.  
Лапы — это иногда очень удобно. Уж она-то этих псинок ни за что не упустит.  
— Какого чёрта? — буркнул О’Киоу, стряхивая с пальцев и помятой шляпы кусочки слизи. Поля головного убора потемнели и слегка обуглились. Прелесть какая. — Как этот твой разыскиваемый относится к собакам?  
Сноу шагнул в сторону, и под ногой его снова что-то хрустнуло. Он тяжело дышал и старался убрать с лица прилипшие белые пряди. Как же всё-таки неудобно жить с такими дебрями на голове.  
— Они… могут быть и его.  
— Могут быть и его, — повторил Пин, роясь в карманах. В правой руке всё ещё блестел кольт. Казалось, что он навсегда приварился к пальцам. Тёплый на ощупь, но не потому, что из него недавно стреляли. Пачка нашлась далеко не сразу. О’Киоу выудил губами сигарету, потом глянул на зажатый в руке револьвер и вздохнул. К дьяволу всё. И к дьявольским псам тоже.

Сад удалось спасти. В отличие от гордости Серого. Шерсть его, подпаленная в нескольких местах, свалялась и почернела. Он так резво сиганул подальше от опасности, что оказался на соседней крыше, и пришлось его оттуда снимать с помощью пожарной лестницы. Не то чтобы Пин собирался припоминать этот случай Серому в будущем. Или собирался — но только в крайних, самых запутанных случаях, когда иного выбора не представится. Злорадствует пусть Рыжая, это её конёк.  
— Что это за тварь такая?  
Серый хмыкнул. Он всё ещё держался подальше ото всех и предпочитал отмалчиваться. Но сейчас молчать не было смысла.  
— Если хотите знать моё мнение, то я не удивлюсь, если эта псинка выползла из-под брюха КИТа. Не за тобой ли, беленький?  
Мистер Сноу не ответил. Он сидел у двери, щурился от краснеющего солнца и выглядел как-то совсем потерянно. Словно принимал чересчур важное для себя — или для кого-то другого — решение.  
Серый выругался. Он не любил молчунов, особенно теперь, когда потерял способность оценивать собеседников взглядом.  
— По-моему, всё очевидно. Феникс устраивает пожар. Эти твари устраивают пожар. Удивлюсь, если всё это никак не связано. Только…  
Только как они их находят? Знают, что мистер Сноу обратился к О’Киоу? Приставили слежку? Но слежку детектив бы заметил, это исключается. Серый и Рыжая? Эти бы согласились пережить ущерб, нанесённый саду, если бы перед их мордами помахали приличным чеком, но ложью от старых знакомых не пахло. Пин непременно бы почуял.  
— Только что? — буркнул Серый из своего угла.  
«Только я не осознавал, что этот Феникс серийный поджигатель… как бы это банально ни звучало», — подумал О’Киоу. — «Только пёсики спокойно могли спалить и нас». А вслух сказал:  
— Только теперь мне нужен револьвер получше.  
— Я бы предложил лейку.  
И тогда Пин рассмеялся. Хотя смешного во всём этом, конечно, было мало.

***

Рыжая потеряла их. Она потеряла чудовищ, за которыми шлейфом вилось голубое пламя. Да как такое вообще возможно? Нюх её, должно быть, совсем притупился, раз она чуяла дым и гарь всюду, куда бы ни повернула свою морду. Она остановилась, поднялась на задние лапы, поправила зелёный подол, расшитый цветами. С Серым было бы куда проще, но он теперь слеп, как церковная мышь. Не та Мышь, которая проповеди читала, хотя было бы здорово, если бы её поразило слепотой. Из-за неё Рыжая потеряла покой. Она никогда не понимала тех, кто так сильно ударяется в религию. И уж тем более было обидно, что неплохая, в общем-то, Мышь тратила свою молодую жизнь на служение чему-то невидимому. Рыжая показала бы ей другую сторону жизни, где то, что можно пощупать, чего можно коснуться лапой, значит гораздо больше. Религия дарила драгоценные оковы, но оно того, конечно, не стоило. Вся вера Серого и Рыжей, воров и бездельников, долгое время жила в пятках. Рыжая неосознанно потёрла запястья. До сих пор болели: она давненько уже не бегала на всех четырёх. А ведь раньше могла дать фору всем длинноногим зазнайкам.  
А потом мостовая дрогнула. Рыжая покачнулась. Хвост, который только недавно выправил этот беленький знакомый детектива, снова заломило. Запах гари как будто бы усилился.  
Рыжая подслеповато сощурилась, уши её встали торчком. Где-то вдалеке скрипели колёса КИТа, и цветной дым вырывался в небо, смешивался с тучами и завывал с ветром. Захлопнулась чья-то стальная дверь, зашуршало множество замков. Мягкие лапы прошлись по булыжникам мостовой. Лязгнула водосточная труба.  
Запахло дымом. И чем-то цветным, чем-то редким, чем-то таким, что могло подарить тебе весь мир и пару коньков в придачу…  
Рыжая почувствовала, как дикий, первобытный страх перед небесным огнём поднимается вверх по её позвоночнику. Ей вспомнились красные флажки и… что за глупость. Разумные звери не боятся огня. Хитрые звери не боятся огня, и неважно, что кровь у них жидкая, нечеловеческая.  
А потом Рыжая побежала. Прочь от дикого синего огня, который был везде, который окружал, как флажки, как безликие фигуры с оглушающими палками. И свобода, крылатая, пылающая, пахнущая псиной, наступала ей на пятки.

***

Феникс дарил свободу.  
Он принёс её жаркое пламя на Остров, а потом скрипел зубами и давился проклятиями. Его дар не приняли. Его дар растоптали деревянными, и пластмассовыми, и почти живыми ногами. Его променяли на клетку, которую он так старательно сжигал, дюйм за дюймом. Его песнь избавления превратилась в песнь рабов. Глупые куклы так ничего и не поняли. Глупые куклы, которых люди использовали, ломали и выбрасывали, сами вырвали свои отстукивающие шаги сердца и протянули их злодеям.  
Может, от злости так закипела новая кровь. Может, она всегда кипела, но Феникс не обращал на неё внимания. Теперь он знал, куда её направить. Теперь он знал, как дарить свободу людям.  
Сжечь их бессмертные души дотла, чтобы те очистились и построили новый мир. Пусть незримый, пусть Феникс никогда не сможет ступить туда и увидеть плоды деяний своих, но лучший. Несомненно, куда более лучший. Полный истинной свободы мир.  
Псы вернулись. От них разило страхом, деревом и чем—то холодным. А ещё порохом.  
Огненная стая осветила городские тени своей шерстью. Дыханием своим они раскалили стены домов, а лапами – мостовые. Псы вышли на улицы. Огненные псы выбежали в город, и город забился в молчаливой агонии. Город сжимал зубы и старался не кричать, а по его дорогам тёк огонь, но его жилам тёк синий огонь… Феникс шёл за ними, медленно, расправив свои пламенные крылья, и улыбался так, словно нашёл ответы на все вопросы.  
Над городом расцветало синее марево пожара, и голубые искры поднимались ввысь, чтобы затеряться в заводских тучах.  
Завыли сирены.

— Дурак! — бурчал Мастер, расхаживая по залу своего заточения. — Идиот! Кретин!  
Джезабель отключилась, и в темноте сияла только полоска её запасного питания. Она всё-таки была очень старой моделью, и её всё ещё нужно было подпитывать извне.  
— Глупый мальчишка! До чего же глупый! — руки Мастера нервно дрожали, и он опасливо косился на сжимающиеся вокруг него стены.  
КИТ скрипел, КИТ пыхтел, КИТ дрожал. КИТ был недоволен.  
— Ну что я мог поделать? Глупый, глупый мальчишка! Никого умнее мне не нашли! Возьмите его, возьмите! Других не найти, другие думают только о деньгах! О богатстве, о власти, о наживе… А этот, конечно, задумается о свободе.  
Сполохи молний заметались по комнате, роняя жуткие тени на металлический пол.  
— Нетерпеливые… Нетерпеливые! — голос Мастера задрожал. — Нетерпеливый мальчишка, нетерпеливый кит, нетерпеливые звери! Это же так сложно, так тонко, это же подарить жизнь неживому, чему—то совсем неживому, а не тому, кто находится на грани, не тому, что скоро умрёт. Время, ВРЕМЯ! Вот что мне нужно! А вам — терпения!  
По балкам прошла дрожь. Мастер схватился за свисающий с потолка канат.  
— И чего от меня хотите? Мне же нельзя, категорически нельзя выходить! Там страх и ужас, там, снаружи, ад на земле! Я выйду и тут же умру, и вы останетесь ни с чем, и никогда, никогда-никогда уже не поднимете свои плавники! Да… Да! Этого хотите?  
КИТ не хотел. Но КИТу не нужен был дымящийся остов города — ему нужны были тонущие в собственной крови, похоти и жадности люди. Ему нужен был страх, который щекотал бы ноздри. Ему нужен был вкус плоти и безумия на зубах. И ему нужно было стать настоящим.  
— Как его остановить? Как остановить нашего ангела? О, никак, он же так хорош! Такой честный, такой совершенный — и, позвольте заметить, живой!  
КИТ замолчал. И молчал так долго, что Мастер успел сделать из пружинки и случайно оказавшегося в паутине сверчка маленькую прыгающую игрушку. Они шуршала, когда прыгала, и в этом шорохе слышалось много полезных советов. Только вот голубая молния не ударила в сверчка и не заставила его заговорить. Руки Джезабель дёрнулись и замерли на шаре для прорицания. Она, старая и самая деревянная из всех, тоже видела сон. Там воздух был напоен запахом мелиссы, часы всегда шли такт в такт, а небо было таким голубым и таким высоким, что кровь застывала в жилах.  
КИТ распахнул пасть. Перед глазами Мастера пронеслись все ужасы, которые когда-то заставили его бежать из внешнего мира. Город пылал синим огнём, люди взывали о помощи, куклы пели песнь избавления, звери выли, хотя на небе не было и следа луны. На небе уже давно не было луны, её стёрли едкие облака и дыхание КИТа.  
Мастер зажмурился, схватился за подставку, на которой должна была спать фея, и почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. И всё, что казалось единственно верным, становится зыбким и вызывающим вопросы.  
У него ведь было имя? Когда-то давно, тогда, когда приходилось закручивать колпачки зубной пасты. Бесчисленные ряды колпачков, белых, как богатые зубы. У него ведь было что-то ещё? Кроме одержимости, кроме знаний… Желание защищать? Кого? Кого-то маленького и хрупкого и очень, очень потерянного. Лучшее творение, что удалось сделать старому мастеру. Его друг, старый пьяница по кличке Вишня, подтрунивал над ним и красноречиво хлестал вино, такое же красное, как его нос. Но мастер верил, как верил в старые сказки и во всё волшебное. И в свободу, которую нужно выбрать, а не заслужить.  
КИТ распахнул свою пасть, и Мастер испугался, что его лодочка потонет в открывшемся ему океане. Океане синего пламени, который покрывал площадь и ближайшие улицы. Псы господни несли благую весть.  
Вы все спасётесь!  
Всенепременно, обязательно, как и говорится в вашей священной книге!  
В КИТ невозможно было пробраться незамеченным. Пин пробовал, и не раз. И даже не десяток. Он не оставлял своих довольно жалких попыток несколько лет, пока окончательно не избавился от зависимости и не перешёл с «голубой феи» на никотин. И теперь, когда пылающие улицы и Рыжая, такая прекрасная в своём страхе, привели их к одному из сияющих входов в лоно убийцы, в рассадник зла, от которого ржавели стены и коптилось небо, Пин испугался. Тёмные окна смотрели на детектива, он чувствовал этот взгляд нутром, если, конечно, можно считать шестерёнки, и старые гирьки, и лениво текущий сок чистотела, потемневший от сигарет, нутром.  
По правую руку от него замер Сноу, звенящий своими ключами и чем-то ещё, что могло в любую минуту рассыпаться хрустальным звоном. Серый и Рыжая стояли позади. Шерсть их вздыбилась, и в глазах отражались языки пламени. Огненные псы плясали вокруг, яростные и смертоносные, как чёрная смерть. Смерть, выбирающая только людей.  
Горели человеческие дома, горел муниципалитет, и здание правления, и многие магазины. Горело то, где были люди. Горели сами люди. И там, где обнажались щерившиеся скелеты, синее пламя сходило на нет.  
Стая была небольшой. Шесть или пять псов, похожих и таких разных, ведомые, конечно, им. Беном, или Джоном, или Фениксом. Разведчиком, опасным человеком, которого искал мистер Сноу. С которым мистер Сноу хотел «всего лишь поговорить».  
Он появился из темноты переулка, как призрак в театре, неожиданно и драматично. Правую сторону его лица пересекал рваный шрам, и рыжие волосы торчали в стороны, и крылья с огненными перьями бросали на мостовую голубой свет.  
— Отойдите, — произнёс ангел, и этому голосу, высокому, чистому, такому правильному, сложно было не подчиниться. Пин сделал шаг назад, хотя всё его естество кричало об обратном. Потом ещё шаг. Он услышал, как Серый и Рыжая позади него делают то же самое. Отступают, признавая чужое превосходство. Великий Древоточец, как же он ненавидел себя в тот момент! Пин О’Киоу, частный детектив, никогда ни перед чем не отступал!  
Пин разжимает пальцы, сомкнувшиеся было вокруг рукояти револьвера. Этот Феникс не опаснее котёнка. Вот что шепчет ему разум. Но чутьё… Чутьё вопит об опасности, как только что проснувшийся пропойца, которому необходимо похмелиться! И детектив вдруг понимает… с болезненной чёткостью видит, как псы безошибочно выдёргивают из толпы людей, самых настоящих, с красной, как рубины, кровью, и не трогают кукол, не трогают покрытых шерстью разумных животных. Мистер Сноу, конечно, человек. Пин готов поспорить, что кровь у него алая, как гранатовый сок. И такая же густая.

Он хочет поднять кольт, может быть, прицелиться и как следует шмальнуть по спокойному ангельскому лику. Но пальцы не слушаются. Пальцы его словно одеревенели. Больше, чем обычно. И в груди снова бьётся это нечто, такое человеческое, такое непохожее на кукольное сердце. Оно задевает выстроганные из дуба рёбра и щекочет чувствительные мышцы. Сминает жёлтые артерии. Пин пытается разжать зубы, сказать что-то глупое, вроде «Берегись».  
Феникс улыбается и поднимает руку. Он раздаёт свободу. А истинная свобода для живых только одна — в смерти.  
Мистер Сноу распрямляется. Пин почти уверен, что раньше он сутулился, как будто бы съёживался от нависшей над ним… опасности? Ответственности? Неважно. Теперь он выпрямляется во весь свой рост. Поправляет пояс, заправляет за ухо мешающуюся прядь. У него, конечно, не было времени переплести эту нелепо длинную косу. Пин почему-то вспоминает о нагретых монетках, когда натыкается взглядом на притороченную к поясу тёмную сумку. И он вспоминает об инее на окнах. И о кондиционере, о котором так и не сообщил чете Алидоро…  
— Это не тот, кого я ищу, — чётко произносит мистер Сноу, не глядя в сторону О’Киоу.  
«Если это не Феникс, то я готов съесть свою шляпу», — думает Пин, но ответить не может ничего. Рот его словно бы зашили, как у слишком болтливого древнего бога.  
Феникс — карающий ангел. Феникс — вестник свободы. Феникса тоже создали в КИТе.  
— Это не он, — теперь в голове Сноу слышатся истерические нотки. Как будто он не ожидал такого исхода, но втайне на него надеялся. Пальцы его сгибаются на манер птичьих когтей, и… о, снова этот звон.  
Феникс — или неФеникс, кто-то другой, такой же рыжий, со шрамом и очень вспыльчивым характером — улыбается. Один из псов бросается на Сноу, обнажив клыки, и…  
Рыжая удивлённо охает, а Серый непонимающе хмурится. Он всё слышит, но не может поверить своим ушам.  
На руке у мистера Сноу сверкающие лезвия, пять штук, по числу пальцев, и от них веет смертельным холодом, и от них поднимается пар. По коже мистера Сноу ползёт иней, иней превращается в лёд, а лёд — в оружие. О, хрустальный звон. Ледяной звон. И иней на окнах, и кондиционер совсем ни при чём.  
Огненный пёс скулит, поджимая под себя лапу. Он больше не похож на адскую гончую. Голубое пламя потухает и съёживается. Мохнатый хвост дрожит меж лап.  
КИТ раскрывает свою пасть.  
Мастер выкрикивает имя.  
И Феникс поворачивается.  
И Пин О’Киоу, деревянный мальчик, не может поверить своим глазам.  
Среди металлических зубов, среди всполохов голубых молний, в пасти своего убийцы, стоит Джеппетто. Потерянный навсегда. Найденный в мгновение ока.  
Рёбра трещат под ударами, у Пина темнеет в глазах. Что-то там, в грудной клетке, готов захлебнуться собственной значимостью и перегнать самого себя.  
— Эдженио, а ну, стой! – кричит Джеппетто, деревянных дел мастер, лучший отец во Вселенной.  
Это имя звучит знакомо. Может, Пин встречал его на Острове. Да, точно, это один из приятелей Фитиля! Эдженио, скромный, мнущийся в углу. И такой невероятно смелый после дозы Голубой Феи. И такой почти мёртвый в канаве за Островом.  
Но Феникс – неФеникс, Эдженио, огненный ангел мщения – машет рукой, и псы следуют приказу. Мастер Джеппетто — тоже человек. И кровь у него алая. Он тоже отбирает настоящую свободу, если верить извращённым заветам.  
Пин стреляет. Он вдруг обретает способность двигаться, бросается вперёд, взводит курок. Пули больше не плавятся, синее пламя тает на глазах, и от чудовищных псов остаётся только мокрая шерсть и смазанный маслом металл. Мистер Сноу отвлекает Феникса, которого не искал. Рыжая поворачивает Серого в сторону оставшихся псов, и они синхронно скалят зубы в попытке напугать противника.  
Мастер пытается спрятаться от созданных им же самим чудовищ. Где угодно, за тумбой для настоящей феи, за выключенной Джезабель, в тени исполинских зубов… А потом рядом появляется Пин, маленький деревянный мальчик, выросший из бумажной курточки чурбан. Пёс вгрызается в его воротник, скребёт лапами по ногам. Из-под когтей и зубов льётся кровь.  
Джезабель, Арлекин, Пьеро, Коломбина, Доктор и все, кто носит в себе сок чистотела, тянут руки к фее, к волшебнице, которая стремительно исчезает в голубом и слишком высоком небе.  
КИТ захлопывает пасть.

 

Ожидание — одно из самых тяжёлых испытаний, которое только может свалиться на плечи человека, куклы или зверя. Ты не знаешь, чего от ожидания ожидать. Тебя пугает неизвестность.  
Иногда неизвестность превращается в темноту, из которой нельзя найти выхода. Это не лабиринт и не коробка из-под обуви, в которой тебя похоронили. Это дорога длиною в жизнь. Или в вечность. Каждый выбирает сам.  
Занятная вещь, этот выбор. Пин понимает это, когда видит, как его плащ пропитывается кровью. Красной кровью. Его кровью.  
Пин рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Как всё просто. Мы все настоящие — все до единого, конечно — если только поверим в это. Всё дело в нас самих, а не в том, кто лишил нас свободы. Мы сами забыли о том, что она из себя представляет. И фея… о, конечно, фея.  
Она сидит на его деревянной груди, маленькая и сонная. Сверкающая. Какая-то совсем нереальная со своими стрекозиными крыльями. Вот что так билось среди шестерёнок. Голубая Фея, в которую никто не верил. Смешно.  
А он-то думал, что это сердце.  
И оно забилось, словно подтверждая своё существование. Алый комочек, стучащий меж рёбер. И с каждым ударом восхитительная алая кровь толчками выливалась на совсем испорченный плащ. И с каждым ударом к Мастеру Джеппетто возвращался его рассудок. И с каждым ударом в мир возвращались сны.

 

У Джеппетто было много желаний. В детстве он мечтал стать гангстером. Потом, когда прочёл все книги в местной библиотеке, учителем. Искателем приключений, когда узнал о раскопках в дальних странах. Он стал кукольных дел мастером, но это его вовсе не огорчило. Даже наоборот. Когда появился Пин, такой нелепый со своим длинным носом и такой любопытный, Джеппетто желал, чтобы у его сына всё было хорошо. Он не желал ему эйфории в стране синей пыльцы. Он не желал ему друзей, которых нельзя было назвать даже врагами. Он не желал ему сложной судьбы.  
Когда Джеппетто предстал перед спящей феей, перед чудом, о котором ему рассказывала ещё его бабушка, он не мог не загадать желания. В тот момент, отравленный голубой пылью и беспокойством, старый мастер хотел только одного. Чтобы с его мальчиком всё было хорошо. Чтобы его мальчик вырос и стал настоящим человеком.  
И так оно и случилось.

«Получилось», — подумал Мастер, глядя на человеческую кровь, выливающуюся из кукольной раны. — «Вот вам то, что настоящим не было, но настоящим стало». Старик радостно оскалился, метнув триумфальный взгляд в сторону гудящих стен КИТа, но потом…  
Он сам велел Джезабель спрятать фею в самом безопасном месте. В своём самом великом творении. Там, где она будет нужнее.  
И ничего об этом не вспомнил. До самого последнего момента.

***

Вечером КИТ потемнел.  
Стоны его разливались по улицам города, как желчь по сточным канавам, и жители цепенели от ужаса и, задрав головы, смотрели в ядовито-зелёное небо. Оно корчилось в судорогах, пока не обрело тёмно-синий цвет, и кое-кто вспомнил, что так было в прежние времена. Жестяные трубы сворачивались узлом, и дым переставал оставлять свои грязные следы на облаках. Узкие окна стальных фабричных боков смыкались навсегда и застывали белыми шрамами.  
Пин смотрел на это светопреставление сквозь повёрнутые жалюзи. На мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел сноп белых снежинок, вылетевший из горла одной из труб, но этого, конечно, не могло быть. С такого расстояния несложно ошибиться.  
Мистер Сноу сдержал своё слово, даже несмотря на то, что детектив не нашёл нужного ему человека. Будь все лжецы такими ответственными, Пин мог бы больше не прислушиваться к своему чудесному носу.  
— Пин, мальчик мой, к тебе посетители.  
Джеппетто, без единого червячка сумасшествия в глазах, заглянул в кабинет, полный тикающих деревянных часов и стучащих деревянных игрушек. Теперь работы у детектива прибавится: во времена падения великого закона всех вдруг охватывает ничем не контролируемая паника.  
— Иду, отец, — О’Киоу улыбнулся так, как давно уже не улыбался, и дёрнул верёвочку, смыкающую полосы жалюзей.  
Он в два шага преодолел расстояние до двери, схватился за ручку, но помедлил и бросил взгляд на приоткрытую створку шкафа.  
В старом фонаре спала Голубая Фея. Крылья её подрагивали в такт дыханию, она поскрипывала, как сверчок за печкой, и была очень настоящей. Она могла бы стать прекрасной совестью для того, кто ещё не знал, что он настоящий мальчик. Вне зависимости от цвета своей крови.  
К новой, органической и оттого какой-то странной заплатке на груди Пин всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть. Но всякий раз, когда он её касался и когда прислушивался к мерному стуку своего сердца — более, чем человеческого, как говорил иногда отец — он вспоминал о выборе, которого их никогда не лишали.  
Повозки, запряжённые пауками, остановились в долине, далеко-далеко от города. Манджафоко вдохнул полной грудью горный воздух, полузабытый и всё же родной. Куклы ставили палатки передвижного театра. Арлекин и Пьеро пересказывали друг другу свои сны, Коломбина напевала песенку, в которой красная птица вырвалась из клетки и поднялась прямиком в голубое от звёзд небо. И Эдженио, сломанный Островом, оглушённый мистером Сноу, лишённый теперь огненных крыльев, был с ними. И его псы, все семь, теперь танцевали польку. Вместе с КИТом ушли все чудовища и все те, кто могли ими стать. Все дороги открылись теперь перед Передвижным Кукольным Театром.  
Пин О’Киоу надеялся теперь на три вещи. На то, что ему никогда не придётся загадывать Голубой Фее желания. На то, что мистер Сноу когда-нибудь найдёт этого опасного человека со шрамом, как бы его ни звали — Джоном, Беном или Фениксом. И на то, что у него с отцом теперь всё будет хорошо, как у самых настоящих сказочных персонажей.

________________________________  
Иногда Фея просыпалась. Она стучала по потрескавшемуся стеклу фонаря, выбиралась на полку, разминала ноги и стряхивала с крыльев старую свалявшуюся пыльцу. Она повязывала волосы заранее приготовленной лентой, прислушивалась к звукам, доносившимся из приоткрытого окна, и закрывала ладонями уши, когда кто-то загадывал желание. Когда Пин выдыхал дым ей в лицо, она смешно чихала, а потом впивалась когтями куда-то ему за ухо. Фея знала, что уж это-то он точно прочувствует.  
Она никогда не разговаривала, но умела выразительно молчать. И очень любила джаз.  
Иногда танцевала в лунном свете, иногда качала головой и рассыпала по комнате голубые искры. От них в полярном сиянии на той дешёвой картине начинали сиять огни. Иногда забиралась Пину в карман и слушала шум города, в котором каждый день кто-то попадал в беду, а кто-то обретал себя.  
На Острове больше не было волшебной пыли. На Острове больше не было лабиринтов для кукольных тел. С Острова больше не вывозили трупы, на которые закрывала глаза полиция. Самого Острова больше не существовало. Не было страны дураков.

В то утро рассвет был тёплым, как объятия Малиновки.  
Отец заваривал неплохой кофе, и его запах разбудил вечно опаздывающего Пина. Теперь, когда, просыпаясь, он слышал мерный стук своего сердца, в кровати хотелось поваляться подольше… Но бездельничать — плохо, это вам скажет даже самая поганая искусственная совесть. И О’Киоу вытащил из комода кольт, накинул на плечи плащ и завёл настенные часы.  
В баре под конторой царила тишина. Музыканты успокоились к полуночи, цветастая публика расползлась по углам. На пыльном стекле давно уже красовалась табличка «На продажу», и Джеппетто подумывал организовать на первом этаже мастерскую. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Голубая Фея забралась детективу на плечо. Совсем сонная, наверняка слушавшая полночи хриплые аккорды джаз-бенда. Ну что за невообразимая волшебница. Совсем не такая, как в сказках.  
Пин выбежал на мостовую, хлипкая дверь хлопнула ему на прощание. Старик Джеппетто крикнул «Будь осторожен!», даже не подняв головы. Он уже несколько дней корпел над новым деревянным протезом: работать для себя было особым проявлением свободы.  
Пин спешил на встречу с матушкой Улиткой. Поговаривали, что она владела половиной города в прежние времена, и у неё действительно было дерево, на котором росли золотые цехины. Поговаривали, что лучше бы не опаздывать на встречу с ней. Она обратилась к Пину пару дней назад через своего внука. Внуку, молодому и многообещающему слизню, понадобилось тринадцать часов, чтобы добраться до конторы детектива. Именно поэтому матушка Улитка попросила О’Киоу явиться к ней лично. Это здорово экономило время.  
На старой улице Ослов, недалеко от Острова, работала теперь Джезабель. Она, как и прежде, прекрасно ловила нити будущего. Она могла рассказать о погоде или предупредить о беде. Могла помочь в поисках. Или напоить восхитительным чаем с мелиссой.  
В день, когда детектив О’Киоу впервые услышал голос Голубой Феи, он встретил Феникса.  
Того самого, с которым так и не поговорил честный лжец мистер Сноу.  
Но, конечно, не сразу это понял.  
Он был таким, каким его и описывали: низким, рыжеволосым, с шрамом на лице. И да, на вид совсем не опасным. Поэтому Пин и не обратил на него должного внимания. Просто прохожий, наверняка иностранец, и…  
— Здравствуй.  
Фея вцепилась в воротник пиновского плаща и ответила на приветствие. На каком-то странном, звенящем языке. И Пин сомкнул пальцы на холодной рукояти кольта, не вынимая его из кармана. Пока.  
Странно, но даже от голоса этого Феникса — или Бена, или Джека — веяло жаром. И опасностью.  
Прекрасный человек? Так говорил Сноу, правда?  
— Вижу, всё наладилось. Не так ли? — Феникс улыбнулся, и Пину захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. — Что ж, меня нельзя найти, если я сам того не захочу. Но он поступил умно, когда обратился к тебе.  
— Он? Мистер Сноу? – Пин удивился тому, как глухо звучал его собственный голос по сравнению с чужим, каким-то слишком уж живым для человека.  
— Сноу, ха, — Феникс наклонил голову к плечу, словно его позабавил этот факт. — Значит, Сноу.  
— Он искал тебя, чтобы поговорить.  
Бен, или Джек или как-там-его замер.  
— Что ж, я должен был догадаться. Поговорить. И он, конечно, ничего тебе не сказал? Например, о том, что я разговаривать не настроен?  
— Если…  
— О, нет-нет-нет. Герой может произносить угрозы, начиная их с «если», но это едва ли избавит его от проблем. Я ничего не собираюсь делать. На самом деле, — Феникс кивнул в сторону стоящей на углу Джезабель. – Я всего лишь заглянул к старой знакомой с парочкой вопросов. Мне, знаешь ли, интересно моё будущее. Я по природе любопытный.  
Фея произнесла что-то ещё, теперь расправив крылья и подлетев к лицу этого «опасного человека».  
— Ну что ты… Я, как и он, люблю хэппи-энды, — Феникс ещё раз улыбнулся, кивнул головой в знак прощания и пошёл вниз по улице, туда, где уже несколько недель ржавели остатки КИТа.  
А через пару минут Пин О’Киоу никак не мог вспомнить, почему вдруг он так задержался на улице у Острова, и почему у него пересохло в горле. Ему казалось, что это как-то связано с тем запутанным делом о пропавшем человеке, которое он так и не смог решить, но… Но не было времени об этом думать.  
Пин ускорил шаг. Голубая Фея, невидимая для неверующих глаз, сидела на деревянном плече и наслаждалась ветром, который развевал её стянутые в хвост волосы.  
Улитка — уж об этом Пин помнил точно — не любит ждать.

 

Однажды мистер Сноу и мистер Феникс встретятся. И даже поговорят. И, может быть, поспособствуют тому, чтобы у кого-то ещё всё закончилось хорошо. Или хотя бы неплохо.  
Но это будет уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i1215.photobucket.com/albums/cc512/Lirida8/413042401_zps1d3ca267.jpg  
> beautiful graphics by SevenKittens <3


	3. Интерлюдия I

В глубине души она знала, что этот день обязательно настанет.  
Иногда стоило лишь повнимательнее присмотреться к вещам. Замершая в воздухе рука. Виноватый взгляд. Рассеянность, которая не имела ничего общего с усталостью. По крайней мере, с той, от которой страдали они все.  
Вера Шапочкова, командир Песочного отряда быстрого реагирования, подняла руки и потянулась. Пальцы задели рамку для фотографий, которые она из ностальгических соображений притащила с собой. По снимкам можно было с лёгкостью проследить за её маленькой, ничем не примечательной жизнью. Вот она сидит на маленьком детском стульчике, обнимая плюшевого Колобка. Вот держит букет цветов, который больше неё самой. Вот смущённо улыбается, глядя себе под ноги - это был её выпускной, она тогда впервые надела туфли на таких высоченных каблуках. А вот она в Сторожевой Башне, в окружении самых странных людей из всех, которых она когда-либо встречала.   
На выпускном главной её проблемой были каблуки. Вряд ли она догадывалась, что через год она будет иметь дело с настоящими проблемами, и вдоволь насмеётся над старыми. Каблуки. Ха, подумаешь. По сравнению с её приключениями за любой из Дверей это было сущим пустяком.  
Вера облокотилась на каретку дивана и сняла со стены накренившуюся фотографию. До чего же смешные. Самая широкая улыбка, конечно, у Гэйслин. Широкоплечая, высокая, с необъяснимой любовью к хвостикам и самой развитой интуицией. Пожалуй, действительно похожа на отца, в отличие от своего худого и черноволосого братца. И почему босс вдруг разрешил ей заняться оперативной работой? Он лучше всех знал, что это не шутки, но, тем не менее, сам предложил Гэйс стать Разведчицей. Впрочем… если бы не Гэйслин, сотрудники Песочного отряда вряд ли бы были так дружны. Особенно теперь, когда…   
В дальнем углу комнаты, там, где клубились сумерки, что-то пошевелилось. Девушка скосила глаза и сощурилась, и темнота тут же успокоилась. И правильно, нечего её отвлекать.  
Лампочки в люстре, которые давным-давно перегорели, мигнули синим газовым светом. Вера неодобрительно поцокала языком. Так дела не делаются.  
Рамочка для фотографий потемнела, словно её погрузили в естество ночи, но Вера этого не заметила. Она разглядывала правую сторону снимка, на котором расположилась Ягвида. Ни на миг не расстающаяся со своей ступой, в крылатом шлеме, лихо сдвинутом набекрень, с яркой бутылкой в руках. Самый ненадёжный – и, одновременно с этим, правдивый - Информатор Башни. Лёгкая на подъём, несмотря на ногу. Сохранившая боевой запал с тех времён, когда она управляла движением солнца и вела за собой народы.   
Дикий скрежет прорезал тишину – словно чьи-то кинжалообразные когти полоснули по бетонной стене. Вера в раздражении махнула рукой.   
Ключник и Разведчик, высокий и низкий, разные, как лёд и пламя, смотрели на своего командира прямо с фотографии. Бен Бенну, сменивший свои клетчатые рубашки на тёмные майки, потому что так удобнее расправлять огненные крылья. Кай, чьи волосы выбелил холод чертогов Снежной королевы. Лёд и пламя в данном случае – ничуть не метафора.  
Вере показалось, что что-то влажное и холодное коснулось её щеки. Она не глядя ударила кулаком в воздух. Неприятное ощущение тут же исчезло.   
Вот она сама, Командир Песочного отряда. Окружённая своими подчинёнными. Своими друзьями. Своей семьёй. Вместе они ходили за Двери, вместе противостояли проблемам и вместе выходили сухими из воды. Вместе спасали целые миры.  
Кто-то, кажется, положил руку ей на плечо, там, на фотографии, но разглядеть, кто это, никак не удавалось. Кто-то тёмный. Кто-то… злой?  
Свет снова мигнул. Кто-то действительно положил руку на плечо Шапочковой, и она уронила начавшую обугливаться рамку.  
С люстры посыпались искры.  
Кто-то звал её. Кто-то тряс её за плечи. Кто-то почти делал ей больно.  
Задрожали стены.   
Синий свет сменился ярко-жёлтым, почти солнечным.   
Что-то затрещало в тёмном углу.  
«Вера, нужно уходить!»  
Она забралась на диван с ногами.  
«Вера, пожалуйста, нужно уходить! Сейчас же!»  
Она втянула голову в плечи и затрясла головой. Кажется, она что-то забормотала в ответ, но не могла разобрать собственных слов.  
«Вера!»  
Тьма выпрыгнула из угла и заполнила собой всю комнату. Свет замигал, рассыпая вокруг синие искры. Вера чувствовала жар, и чужой крик наполнял её голову. Хватит. Хватит. Так же нельзя.  
Она закричала сама, но не услышала собственного голоса…  
Когда Командир Песочного отряда открыла глаза, она знала, что её разведчики ушли. Она знала, что всё пойдёт неправильно, и что всё обратится в прах. Иногда нужно просто внимательнее присматриваться к вещам.  
И она потянулась, задела пальцами фотографию… и принялась её рассматривать.  
Сумерки из тёмного угла забрали пепел, оставшийся от чужого голоса, себе. 

 

Грей распахнул глаза и застонал. Губы и язык нестерпимо жгло, и он свесился с края кушетки и сплюнул. Что-то отвратительное и зелёное резво поползло к выходу, но на него тут же наступили. Кто-то громко выругался.  
Тело словно вовсе ему не принадлежало. Грей попробовал подняться, но голова сама по себе откинулась назад, и от удара перед глазами поплыли алые круги. Алые, как кровь на руках внучки Эбенгратт. Он прикрыл глаза и задышал через нос. Помнил, что так будет легче прийти в себя. Горло болело, словно он несколько часов подряд орал или выл ну луну. Вот повыть бы ему точно не помешало.  
\- Ты как, приятель? – тёплая ладонь опустилась на пальцы, и Грей инстинктивно её схватил. – Эй, полегче.   
Грей ослабил хватку, но не отпустил. Алые круги не желали исчезать даже в темноте. Неважно, закрыты у него глаза, или открыты, всей правды он всё равно не разглядит.  
Правду умеет видеть Вера.   
Вера… которая спит и видит сны. Которая заблудилась в собственных мыслях. Его Вера.   
Он попытался заговорить, облизал пересохшие губы, и его снова скрутило. Чёрт бы побрал эту дрянь. Чёрт бы её побрал.  
Ему помогли-таки сесть. Тёплые руки, полный надежды голос.Гэйслин, конечно, кто же ещё.  
За стакан с водой Грей схватился обеими руками. Пальцы ещё чуть-чуть подрагивали, но теперь двигаться было куда легче. Организм поприветствовал воду, как праздник. Маленький местный фестиваль. С музыкой и плясками.  
Гэйслин не спрашивала, удалось ли ему на этот раз, и Грей был ей за это очень благодарен. И так понятно, что не удалось. Как и пару дней назад. Как и каждый раз.  
Входить в чужие сны было трудно, но ещё труднее было из них возвращаться. А разговоры со спящим превращались в пытку. Иногда ему казалось, что Вера слышит его, но не понимает ни слова. Иногда он верил, что она слышит рёв дикого зверя. Последнее было достаточно правдоподобно, ведь Грей и был зверем. Прислужником старой ведьмы в красном плаще. Нарушителем договора.  
Что, если он никогда не убедит её покинуть эту проклятую комнату? Эту тюрьму, сплетённую из снов.  
Грей опустил ноги на пол, и босые ступни тут же обожгло холодом. Это отрезвило. Это и сосредоточенность, которая нужна была для того, чтобы держать себя в вертикальном положении. Гэйс была рядом, просто на всякий случай, но она не пыталась его поддерживать. Помнила, должно быть, тот раз, когда Грей чуть не разорвал ей плечо. Первое пробуждение после дозы сонных грибов, зелёной дряни из Страны Чудес, было ужасным. В голове у Грея всё перемешалось, звериное от человеческого он не отличал, и разгромил всё, до чего смог дотянуться. Гусеница был зол, а ведь надо очень постараться, чтобы разозлить Гусеницу. Он сидел на каких-то антидепрессантах и постоянно вдыхал и выдыхал разноцветные дымные кольца. Похоже, ему вообще на всё было наплевать. Кроме больных и Страны Чудес.  
Алые круги поблекли. Теперь Грей мог видеть приглушённый свет ламп и обои в цветочек. Разве раньше комната не выглядела по-другому? Какой-то более… больничной что ли?  
Но к чёрту. Всё к чёрту. Не имело значения, где они находятся. Теперь всё слишком запуталось. Всё перемешалось. Сторожевая Башня бросила вызов Законам. И Законы приняли его. И началась война.  
\- Вечером попробуем снова, - Грей старался не смотреть в тот угол, где на цепях был подвешен гроб. Прозрачный, какой-то нереальный. Стены его почти не отражали света ламп, словно стеснялись своего здесь присутствия. Словно понимали, что им тут не место.  
\- Грей, ты себя угробишь… Ты… ты вообще думаешь?  
\- Я поем. Я отдохну. Посплю, даже подышу свежим воздухом, если меня отпустят. Но вечером мы попробуем снова.  
Гэйслин не могла сказать «нет». В человеческих глазах плескалась волчья решимость. Грей де Вульф, страшный Волк из сказки, не отступается от своих обещаний. Не бросает слов на ветер. И любит, как любят волки – раз и навсегда, до самой смерти.  
Когда Вера уснула и не проснулась, они перепробовали многое. Даже исполнителей желаний. Даже поцелуи, которые были чуть ли не главными сказочными Законами и должны были подействовать. Но не помог даже поцелуй Прекрасного Принца. Законы не собирались сдаваться.   
Законы осадили Башню, и тогда всё пошло наперекосяк.  
Гэйслин иногда казалось, что она умерла, и всё вокруг – виток загробной жизни, которая вытягивает из души оставшиеся соки. Но потом она смотрела на Волка, который спал в своём зверином обличье под хрустальным гробом, и ей хотелось верить, что всё закончится хорошо.   
Как чаще всего и случалось в сказках. Ведь их история – всех их, история Сторожевой Башни – давным-давно тоже превратилась в сказку.  
Оставалось надеяться, что о ней не забудут.


	4. Сказка вторая. Океан темноты (Ocean of Darkness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сказочная основа: "Щелкунчик и мышиный король" Э. Т. А. Гофмана

"Слава могучему солнцу, слава!" (с) 

1.

— Людей совсем не осталось.  
Они все утонули.  
Кто — во лжи. Кто — в жалости к себе. Кто — в собственной ничтожности.  
Конечно, книги скажут вам о другом. О страшной войне, о великой боли, о единении и самом прекрасном на свете королевстве. О потерях, о слезах, о битвах за убеждения и за любовь. Верить ли им?  
Они перепутали океаны. Огонь войны закалил людей — вот о чём говорят. Люди стали сильнее, сердца их окрепли, а души запылали ярче солнца. Огненный океан сделал людей лучше.  
На самом деле не было никакого огня — только грязь, и кровь, и слёзы. В этом-то океане и утонули все люди.

Серое море слушателей колыхнулось.  
Белые фонари бросали на стены комнаты хвостатые тени, и теперь, когда они задвигались, казалось, что из глубин ещё более дальних, чем Нижний город, поднимается древний и очень рассерженный бог. Впрочем, может, он всего лишь очень любопытен, и ему тоже интересно, что произошло с людьми.  
Дети удивлялись: как так, совсем голые? Без усов? Без хвостов? И когти подрезают? Но ими же так удобно цепляться за выступы в скалах, ими же так удобно чистить грибы, ими же так удобно разрезать свет! Как, они и свет резать не умели? Совсем? Вот же смешные. Жалко их как-то. Да и тонуть... Тонуть страшно. Тонуть — значит, умирать медленно. Бороться и проигрывать.  
Кто-то может сказать, что вся жизнь — это медленная смерть. Такие, как правило, просто жить не умеют.  
Вверх поднялась маленькая чёрная лапка. Вскочил с места бурый, с испачканным в краске хвостом, Бублик. Прозвали его так из-за круглого камня, который он вечно таскал на шее. Стоило только попробовать его снять — и Бублик превращался в легендарного воина Серых, Барна Берсерка. Как такого не позадирать, если потом можно изобразить битву из учебника истории? Пока Бублик не цапнет кого-нибудь своими героическими зубами, из образа он не выйдет.  
— Расскажите лучше про войну.  
Голос у Дайен были слишком низким — особенно для девчонки. Но почему-то к ней частенько прислушивались даже взрослые. Не исключено, что как раз из-за голоса.  
Хайнсейн, согбенный, пепельного цвета и слишком гордящийся своей бородой, нахмурил заплетённые в косички брови.  
— Война... Война закалила только нас, Серых. Стоит ли говорить, что она стала счастливым для нас поворотом?  
Дайен довольно осклабилась, а Бублик тут же уселся на место и опустил уши. Про войну слушать было интересно. На войне Серые всегда побеждали.

— Старик Хайнсейн нам сегодня рассказывал, как тонули люди, - Типп забрался на каменную перекладину беседки и обернул хвост вокруг чугунных узоров, чтобы не упасть. - Ты, значит, плавать умеешь?  
Женщина подняла на Типпа удивлённые глаза — синие, как потерянное навсегда небо — и рассмеялась. Смех её был не таким, как у исконных обитателей Нижнего города. Смех её был нездешним и единственным. Самым невероятным, что только находил Типп в родных краях. Поэтому-то его и тянуло к Висячим садам, как неразумного мотылька к световым стрелам.  
— А ты? — наконец, проговорила обладательница самого прекрасного в городе смеха. — Умеешь?  
Типп балансировал на задних лапах, проверяя, как далеко он может отклониться прежде, чем упасть. Он вспомнил, как бегал по льду, и как забавно стучали его когти. Плавать он умел. Но тонуть и выплыть? Такого чуда он бы не совершил, даже если бы был Барном Берсерком.  
Интересно, умел ли Барн плавать?  
Типп кивнул головой и отцепил хвост от перекладин.  
— И что Хайнсейн рассказал вам?  
— Про океаны... Океан — это ведь что-то большое, да?  
— Думаю, да. Но я тоже не видела ни одного. Кроме, океана тьмы, конечно.  
— Тьмы?  
Она отложила вязание — удивительно, как ловко она управлялась со световыми спицами, а ведь совсем без когтей! — и подняла руку, указывая куда-то в потолок беседки. Типп задрал голову, но, кроме трещинок и паутины, ничего разглядеть не смог.  
— Океан в беседке?  
— Да нет же, смотри, — женщина поднялась на перекладину, хотя у неё и не было хвоста, чтобы удержать равновесие — Океан тьмы, прямо над нами.  
Типп высунулся из беседки и замер. Странно, почему он так редко смотрел наверх? Это же... если океан выглядит хотя бы вполовину так, как сгущающаяся под сводами пещеры темнота....  
— А в этом океане тоже можно утонуть?  
И снова смех. Светлый, звонкий, как лёд в свете вырезанных когтями лент.  
— Нет. Мы же им дышим.  
— Мы дышим темнотой?  
— И умеете ловить свет. Удивительно, правда?  
Типп кивнул. Он вдруг представил множество людей, исчезающих во тьме. И тьма эта — то, о чём говорил Хайнсейн. Жалость, ложь... но ещё и то, что принесла война. И люди не могут выбраться оттуда и тонут, потому что у них нет когтей, которыми бы они могли вырезать из темноты свет. И у всех этих людей, которых представил Типп, была длинная рыжая шерсть, падающая на плечи, и синие глаза.  
— Типп, ты что, плачешь? — он не понял, что по его белой шерсти катятся слёзы, пока женщина не погладила его по щеке и не притянула к себе. От неё пахло вязанием и человеком.  
— Хорошо, что ты не утонула.  
— С тобой я нигде не утону. Посмотри, какая у тебя шерсть.  
— Странная, — всхлипнул Типп, вспомнив чужие насмешки. С такой шкурой толком не спрячешься. То ли дело Бублик, у которого шерсть бурая или, например, Дайен, у которой шерсть пронзительно чёрная, в тон океану, простирающемуся над головой.  
— Красивая. Ты словно весь соткан из света.  
Типп кинул взгляд на свой хвост. Светлый, тоже почти белый, и потому кажется таким тонким. Его даже ломали однажды.  
— Всё-таки, как я рад, что ты умеешь плавать.

Она продолжила баюкать маленького Серого и успокаивающе мурчать ему на ухо добрые слова.  
Ах, Типп, ведь раньше все люди умели плавать. И плавали они в океане света. А потом им пришлось спуститься во тьму.  
И во тьме их ждал чужой океан, полный странных созданий.  
А потом... потом люди почти забыли про свет. И стали завидовать тем, кто мог вырывать его из темноты.

2.

Готово.  
Он поднял руку повыше, чтобы свет из узкого окошка у самой крыши отразился от его симфонии. От его романа. От его лучшего произведения.  
Нельзя себя недооценивать – этому нужно учить мастеров, а не тому, как отгораживаться от враждебного мира. Мир не всегда враждебен, и, стоит ему обнажить клыки, как мастер сам научится прятаться. Но вот самообман…  
Сколько великих умов так ничего и не добились, потому что перестали верить в себя? Сколько умерло идей, сколько открытий, сколько прекрасных слов, красок и песен?  
Им нет числа. И он не хотел оказаться там же, в общем котле, где варились безымянные и сломленные. Его имя прогремит. Пророкочет. Содрогнёт основания мира… Вместе со звуками его симфонии. Красками его полотна. Грохотом водопада слов.  
Он чихнул и чуть всё не испортил.  
Из-под подгнивших досок пола за рождением шедевра наблюдало шесть пар глаз. Очень любопытных. Заканчивавшихся тоненьким голосом и хлёсткими плетьми.  
Если бы мастер сразу узнал о случайных свидетелях, он бы тут же изобрёл мышеловку. Но в кладовке у него не было ни капли сала, а серые лапки совсем не издавали звука.  
Вскоре о мастере и его мастерстве знало всё подземное королевство. Но подняться наверх, к свету, оно не торопилось. У них были другие планы.

***  
Совсем недавно, чуть ли не за углом вчерашнего дня, поднялись над подземной рекой два города. Один — полный света, другой — полный шума. Первый назвали Нижним, потому что находился он на низком берегу, и жили там создания, любившие темноту, но взращивающие в себе свет. Второй — Верхний — стоял прежде совсем пустой и заброшенный, а потом вдруг ожил. Соединял два города большой мост через реку, построенный неизвестно кем в забытые всеми времена. Был он огромным, вытесанным из цельного куска скалы, и по обеим его сторонам колыхались в порывах подземного ветра ленты света, вырезанные Серым народом из Нижнего города. Серые редко приходили в заброшенный город. Они верили, что он населён призраками и злобными духами, которые не способны пересечь текущую воду даже по мосту. Они верили, что висящий над Верхним городом Диск полон фальшивого света, и боялись и презирали его. Но потом в Верхний город пришли люди — Вышний народ, почти без шерсти и не способный разрезать свет — и Серыми овладело любопытство. Многие десятилетия привыкали друг к другу два народа, осторожно ступали на мост и несмело входили в чужой город. Настороженность сменилась уважением, уважение — дружелюбностью. А когда дружба сменилась завистью, того Серые не заметили. Да только теперь Вышние не спускаются к Серым и с неохотой принимают их в районах близ моста. А Серые укрепили городские ворота и ещё больше лент закрепили над мостом. Они знают: Высокий народ задумал что-то недоброе. Слишком долго они уже живут под землёй без собственного света: только покупают чужой, из когтистых лап Серых. Слишком долго их обогревает ненастоящее тепло Диска. Слишком долго они уже верят, что лучше, много лучше всех, кто их окружает. Слишком долго они уже слушают писк, который приносит подземный ветер, и боятся. И чем больше они боятся, тем больше скучают по настоящему свету. 

***  
Принцессу Пирлипат могло спасти только чудо, и она этого никак не желала понять. Три военных министра чертили перед её носом схемы вражеских нападений, бормотали о нависшей из-под земли угрозе, рассказывали о новомодных изобретениях военных инженеров, а потом бессильно опускали руки. Принцесса демонстративно надкусывала королевскую пастилу и кивала головой совершенно невпопад.  
— Они сожрут нас! — выкрикнул министр внешней обороны.   
— Если найдут ту самую вещь, — вежливо добавил министр вооружения.  
— Ту самую? – встрепенулась Пирлипат. Ей нравилось выглядеть заинтересованной. И, она знала, министры тоже любили её именно такой.   
— Ту самую, — сухо кашлянул министр по делам Серых.  
— У нас её нет?  
Кто-то довольно слышно скрипнул зубами.  
— Нет, — вздохнул один из министров.  
— Так что, думаете, это очень важная вещь?  
Министру внешней обороны вдруг очень захотелось вгрызться принцессе в глотку, и причина была вовсе не в том, что она носила колье из леденцов и зефира. Министр по вооружению почувствовал потребность крикнуть что-то вроде «Я ничего не думаю, дайте мне взойти на мост!». А министр по делам Серых промолчал. Иногда ему казалось, что принцессу прокляли каким-то мощным заклятием. С учётом того, что Серые умели вырезать фонарики и световые ленты прямо из воздуха, это вполне могло быть делом их нечистых лап. Прокляли наследницу престола глупостью, и теперь ждут, когда Верхний город сам развалится. Не учли, что кабинет министров — не идиоты. Вот и носятся теперь по городам в поисках Кракатука, чтобы ускорить процесс.  
Мерзкие грызуны! Только война им и нужна. Сидят в своих норах, отказываются торговать, изредка появляются на Тикающем рынке, сбывают всякую дрянь, а настоящее волшебство прячут. Жадные твари.   
Успеть бы первыми найти этот несчастный «шедевр», а потом...  
Двери Марципанового зала распахнулись с громким стуком. На пороге стоял Горький лакей, тот самый, которого приставили к учёному совету. Он был единственным, кто мог терпеть их днём и ночью и оставаться вменяемым. На том уровне вменяемости, на котором был до назначения, если уж быть совсем честными.  
Он замер в дверях, картинно смахнул со своего жёлтого жакета пылинку и... ничего.  
— Что-то хотели? — поинтересовался министр по делам Серых, представляющий, как Нижний город превращается в кучку пыли.  
— Думаю, вам стоит спуститься и посмотреть самим.  
И в тот день планы Сладкого кабинета немного изменились.   
А принцесса так ничего и не поняла. Но заранее всё одобрила.

***  
— Нат… Нат! Эй!  
Над разноцветной толпой, над пылью, которая кружилась в красном свете лампочек и в белом – магических лент, над морем движущихся тел, толкающихся, торопящихся, зазывающих и ищущих, поднялась затянутая в перчатку рука. Её обладательница подпрыгнула вверх, натолкнулась на тучного Серого в вязаной жилетке, пробурчала «извините» и продолжила проталкиваться вперёд.   
Нельзя было упускать его из виду. На Тикающем базаре вообще никого не стоит упускать из виду — разве не этому учат своих детей матери?   
— Нат!   
Девушка ещё раз махнула рукой. Хотя, на что она вообще рассчитывала? Что её мелькающие в воздухе пальчики заметит тот, кто не любит оглядываться?  
— Натани…ой! — откуда-то слева внезапно появился низенький торговец специями, который толкал впереди себя тележку, и, конечно, Мари тут же на неё налетела.   
Мята, мелисса, звёздный корень… От запаха корицы голова пошла кругом, и девушка обняла тележку, пытаясь удержатся на ногах. Как же приятно пахнет! Напоминает о доме, о праздниках, и том коричном человечке, истории о котором они с братом так любили слушать и, конечно, о…  
— Девица, ты из Полиции Запахов что ли? — немного испуганно протянул владелец тележки, уставившись на прильнувшую к его товарам девушку. По счастью, её блаженную улыбку скрывала веточка мелиссы.   
Мари поспешила отлепить себя от тележки и замахала руками, словно ветряная мельница — лопастями.  
— О, нет-нет-нет! Я не из полиции, мастер… Но, раз уж вы так любезно остановились, будьте добры несколько палочек корицы.  
Приправа отправилась в нагрудный карман, торговец сверкнул на прощание малахитовым зубом. Мари приподнялась на цыпочкам, силясь высмотреть в толпе коричневый плащ и тёмный шарф. Шарфы в это время года почти никто не носил и найти его, по идее, было делом пустяшным. Если он не успел завернуть за какой-нибудь угол, конечно.  
Девушка подпрыгнула на месте и снова налетела на одного из Серых. И как только у неё это получается? Словно она магнит какой.  
Ни для кого не было секретом, что Мари Штальбаум дружила с Серыми. На Тикающем базаре она с удовольствием ела солёный сахар и примеряла браслеты из чёрного стекла – всё с прилавков под серыми знамёнами. Мари без страха касалась шерстистых плеч, обходила стороной Красноглазых и старалась не задевать самые деликатные части тела жителей Нижнего Города – их хвосты. Серые морщили носы, недоверчиво поводили ушами, но к Мари Штальбаум было сложно не привыкнуть. Странно, что механик вроде неё вообще обладал обаянием и тем более странно, что действовало оно и на Серых, и на Высоких.   
Серые презрительно называли Высоких Голым народом, Высокие же не церемонились вовсе и называли Серых просто напросто тварями. Мир между ними был шатким, не в пример соединяющему города мосту. Подземные ветра разбивались о его каменные арки, развевали световые ленты, и были такими сильными, что движение по мосту едва ли было регулярным. Тикающий базар находился недалеко от его основания, в Высокой гряде, на том месте, где квартал ремесленников перетекал во временное гетто, в котором обитали Серые, не успевшие вовремя перейти мост. Высокие терпели Серых на своих улицах исключительно в производственно-экономических целях. Такой была официальная позиция Сладкого Кабинета. На практике же всё было немного иначе.   
Высокие принимали Серых на своих улицах. Самые отчаянные звали их в гости, самые разумные – уводили подальше своих детей. Серые развлекали уличную шваль фейерверками из магических искр, Высокие морщили носы, но останавливались, чтобы полюбоваться волшбой хотя бы издалека. Голому народу искусство магии было неведомо. В Сладком Кабинете из-за любой разноцветной искры, появившейся из-под пальцев Серого, трубили тревогу. Но совсем отказаться от сотрудничества с Нижним Городом было невозможно. Световые ленты ценились на вес золота: людские фонари были слишком дорогостоящими и слишком быстро ломались. А ещё настоящий свет неплохо обманывал разгулявшиеся подземные ветра — у него была привычка задувать любое встреченное на пути пламя.   
— О… Нат! — Мари с новой силой замахала руками и снова устремилась в гущу толпы. Знакомый шарф мелькнул у палатки торговца магическими искрами. Их расфасовывали в небольшие пробирки и привозили раз в неделю, так что разлетались искры моментально. Мари не отказалась бы заполучить ярко-голубую, а то её мастерская в последнее время стала напоминать подвал, в котором притаился маньяк. Слишком много непрошеной тьмы и слишком мало света: только небольшая горелка, которой Мари пользовалась, если не открывала люк.  
— Натаниээээээээээль!   
Ещё совсем немного. Пару прыжков, обогнуть эту многослойную даму, шажок через лужу, ещё один… и…  
От удара у Мари выбило воздух из глотки. Надо же ему было остановиться именно в этот самый момент?  
Нат не двигался. Мари, проследив направление его взгляда, ещё раз подпрыгнула.  
— Что там такое?  
Народ вокруг зашумел, что для Тикающего рынка было бы вполне нормально, если бы не поднявшийся вдруг писк Серых. Люди, конечно, слышать его не могли, но уши характерно покалывало, Мари к такому уже привыкла. Только вот этот неслышный звук излучал тревогу, и это было... странно. Серые, которые переходили мост, были, пожалуй, самыми смелыми представителями своего рода. Сильные ветра, туман, да и идти чуть ли не целый день…   
— Нат?  
Девушка протиснулась поближе к другу и коснулась его руки.   
— Нат, что там...  
Писк перешёл на более низкие частоты, сделался похожим на крик — и от крика этого кровь стыла в жилах. Он смешивался с человеческим, который накатывал волнами, и... Мари крепче вцепилась в рукав Натаниэлевского плаща. Толпа вдруг ожила: одни побежали вперёд, другие назад, кто-то упал, кто-то закричал ещё сильнее. Натаниэль схватил Мари за плечи, и они нырнули под один из ближайших прилавков.  
— Что случилось? — охнула Мари, высвобождаясь из захвата.  
— Ничего хорошего.  
Натаниэль и раньше не был разговорчивым, а теперь и вовсе ценил слова, как дракон — золото, на котором спит. Голос его звучал по-металлически глухо, словно разговаривать пытался не живой человек, а одна из статуй, украшавших дворец. Каждый раз, когда Мари слышала его, у неё щемило сердце. От радости за то, что Натаниэль жив. И от боли, потому что жизнь его больше никогда не будет прежней.

Она никогда не рассказывала ему об ужасе, объявшем её, о трясущихся пальцах, о слипшихся от крови волосах. Может, она тихонько плакала ему в плечо, а, может, ей это приснилось, но она никогда не говорила с ним о дне, когда он потерял свой настоящий голос.   
Она и сама хотела бы его забыть. Но не имела на это право. И потому кварталы гетто Серых, отдалённые крики и кровь — о, пресвятые шестерёнки, столько крови — всё это снилось только ей. Ей и тем Серым, которые успели оттуда убраться.

Под прилавком было слышно только дыхание: тихое, частое — Мари и немного свистящее — Натаниэля. Странно, что шум разрастающейся паники их не поглотил.   
— Думаю, стоит всё-таки вернуться в мастерскую, тебе пора...  
Натаниэль приложил ладонь к губам девушки, и ей пришлось замолчать. Привыкать к его тактильности было сложнее, чем она думала: раньше он не очень любил лишние прикосновения. Однако было в этом и своеобразный плюс, конечно, ведь Мари всегда могла…  
Вспышка света была такой яркой, что обожгла глаза — даже сквозь плотную ярмарочную ткань. Натаниэль прикрыл глаза ладонью, и Мари смогла прошептать «Что за...»  
А потом зарычали Серые. Настоящим, боевым рыком, которого Высокие не слышали со времён Переселения.

***   
— Я не трус!   
— Конечно, дорогой, никакой ты не трус.  
— Но они же все – все говорят о том, какой я трус. Без конца! И там, и тут, и Первый, и Пятый...  
— Не слушай их, солнышко, не слушай.  
— Даже Шестой! А ведь Шестой такой мелкий, что я его не вижу, пока не наклонюсь.  
— Ну что ты, милый, не такой уж и маленький…  
— Да что я тебе всё твержу! Ты же не понимаешь! Никто меня не понимает. Потому что я особенный.   
В темноте лязгнули челюсти, и раздалось шипение, а за ним – тонкий, пронзительный визг. Старая Мышильда, Королевская Серая, выронила поднос и зажмурилась, чтобы ненароком не посмотреть вверх. Её младший сын не любил, когда на него пялятся.   
— Пора бы уже вылезти из этой дыры… И ты ещё смеешь называть это место Дворцом! Небось у этой заносчивой принцесски мармеладные кресла и под потолком люстра из вафель.  
Мышильда открыла глаза и выдохнула. Надо же, оказывается, она и дыхание задерживала. По тёмным плитам расползалась багровая лужа. Разлитое вино. Серая поспешно подняла деревянный кубок и поднос и повернулась к двери.  
— Сейчас принесу ещё, дорогой… — пробормотала она, стараясь выкинуть из головы увиденное в красном отражении.   
Её младший сын продолжал говорить сам с собой, словно и не слышал своей матери. И вместе с его обиженным голосом своды королевской пещеры ловили шипение, всхлипы и писк – совсем звериные, совсем дикие. Те, что издавали остальные его головы. 

У королевы Мышильды было семь сыновей, семь Серых Принцев, один другого краше. Они жили в темноте, подальше от людей, и вырезали из темноты белые ленты. Им не было равных, этим принцам: никто не был так силён, как Первый, никто не ловил свет так, как Третий, и никто не умел сшивать так, как Седьмой. У каждого Принца был талант, который они делили со своим народом — и с народом Высоких тоже. Когда наступала подземная зима, Принцы собирались в долгий путь через мост. В Верхний город они приводили с собой всех любопытствующих, всех Серых-торговцев Тикающего рынка, всех тех, кто хотел разделить с Высоким народом свою мудрость и найти чужую. Такие походы собирали первые Серые, пришедшие в Верхний город, такие походы оставались традицией и до сей поры. Только теперь Принцев приветствовали не радостные крики и открытые улыбки, а взгляды, полные подозрения и зависти. И таких взглядов с каждым разом становилось всё больше. Мышильда видела, как Голый народ презирает её собственный, и отговаривала своих сыновей от походов, но те только смеялись в ответ.  
А прошлой зимой эти люди, эти Голые...  
Мышильду затрясло от гнева. Они посмели поднять свои безкогтистые руки на её плоть и кровь! Эти... безволосые! Безвольные! Они и этот проклятый Диск, всё это безумие, вся эта ужасная, ужасная...  
Вспомнить только багровую кровь на белой шерсти, и бессмысленный, жуткий шёпот Шестого, и глаза Второго, в которых застыла вина, и...  
Она не могла остановить своих безрассудных сыновей. Но восьмого, самого младшего, так не похожего на своих братьев, она всё ещё могла оберегать. Того, о котором никому не рассказывала. Того, кого прятала в темноте, за крепкими стенами королевской крепости, под сводами великих Белых залов. Высокие и так не любили Серых... Что бы они сделали с семиголовым великаном, от вида которого даже у самой Мышильды под шерстью бегали мурашки?  
Она вздохнула и подняла полупустую бутылку вина, выторгованную у людей. Без этой красной отравы её младший больше не мог обходиться, и из Верхнего города напиток привозили бочками.   
Мышильда дрожащими лапами наполнила бокал. В его блестящих стенках отразилась её полубезумная улыбка. Ей вдруг почудился детский плач, и она со всех ног бросилась наверх, к Шестому, потому что только он так пронзительно кричал. Словно боялся темноты.  
Она лепила из света шустрых змеек и добродушных кобольдов, и те плясали над кроваткой малыша, и серебристый смех эхом отдавался от стен дворца. Тогда из Верхнего города возвращался Король и четверо первых принцев, и Королева встречала его вместе с Пятым и с Шестым, взволнованная и сияющая. Однажды король отдал весь свой свет тьме под сводами пещеры, и Мышильда сделалась единственной Королевской Мышью. От супруга ей остался целый город и семь маленьких радостей. Восьмая появилась на свет зимой, и тут же лишила королеву чувств. Семь голов, хилое тельце, и ужасные хрипы, вырывающие из шести глоток. И совершенно спокойный взгляд той головы, что молчала.   
Мышильда боялась своего сына. Было в нём что-то нехорошее, что-то неправильное и помимо его уродства. Была в нём фальшивая нотка, которую почти невозможно было уловить в общей громкости песни жизни. Но Мышильда и любила его — сильнее остальных, потому что видела в нём последнюю частичку покойного мужа. Чем сильнее братья задирали младшенького, тем сильнее Мышильда его опекала.   
Может, в конечном итоге его и погубила чужая жалость. Порою она бывает разрушительнее безразличия. А уж материнская любовь — одна из самых страшных сил в мире, не только подземном, но и том, позабытом.  
Говорили, что у того мира нет преград, что он тянется вверх так далеко, насколько хватает воображения. И в том мире, как и над Верхним городом, висело солнце. Только там оно было настоящим, не в пример отравляющему свету Диска.   
Диск появился после людей. Однажды Серые принесли людям белые ленты из света и, задрав острые морды, увидели блестящий круг, нависший над шпилями домов. Его свет был золотистым, но колючим. Серым он не понравился. Они ведали только тот свет, который дарила им темнота. Свет их собственных убеждений, свет их веры, свет заблудившихся и нашедших дорогу.   
Радостные люди поведали Серым об уме своих инженеров и об умении своих механиков. Диск выплавили из золотистых камней, которые древние Вышние принесли с собой. Тогда ещё не был забыт долгий пусть вниз, с зелёных просторов под камни, подальше от несущейся на крыльях смерти. Древние ушли от неё в пещеры, потому что иначе нельзя было спастись. Но они подумали о солнце и оставили своим потомкам чертежи. Наставления. А кое-что мастера по камню смогли додумать и сами.  
И, пока Высокие ликовали под новым солнцем, которое затухало ночью и светило днём, Серые недоверчиво косились на Диск и осеняли себя защитными знаками. 

***  
С Серыми что-то случилось. Что-то ужасное, что-то противоестественное, от чего вздыбилась их шерсть, от чего запенилась в уголках их ртов слюна, от чего побагровели их глаза. От чего они принялись танцевать кровавые танцы и вырезать ленты не из окружающей их темноты, а из податливой человеческой плоти.   
Совсем, как тогда, на мосту. В прошлой жизни Натаниэля, с которой ему пришлось попрощаться.   
Прилавок подскочил в воздух, словно не весил ничего, и Мари задохнулась собственным криком, когда оказалась лицом к искажённому злобой лицу рослого Серого с бурой шерстью. Она знала его, вечно носившего нелепые жилетки, расшитые стеклярусом, и защитные гоглы. Последние мисс Штальбаум продала ему самолично, за пару хороших историй и зелёную Искорку в сосуде с толстыми стенами.   
«М-м-м-мистер Бэрс», — прошептала Мари, и ответом ей стало зловонное дыхание, смешавшееся с яростным рёвом. Желтоватые клыки — надо же, какие громадные, а ведь с виду и не скажешь — были так близко, что девушка заметила поставленную недавно световую пломбу. Самое время думать о посещении зубодёра.

Натаниэль не мог пошевелиться. При виде налитых кровью глаз Серого, при звуке его рыка, что-то внутри парня оборвалось и ухнуло вниз. Пригвоздило его к месту. Мари оцепенела, как кролик перед удавом, а Натаниэль не мог даже руку в её сторону протянуть. В ушах у него зашумело, он отчётливо услышал крики, которые не должен был слышать, которые вовсе не будили его по ночам. Темнота поглотила его, заныли кости. Ему нужно было стащить с себя шарф, прямо сейчас убедиться, что под ним всё ещё есть дерево и металл, то, что спасло его. То, что заменило кости и сухожилия. То, что забрало его голос. Ему нужно было убедиться, что пальцы не натолкнуться на пустоту.   
Ему вдруг стало холодно. Так холодно, как не было уже очень давно, с той памятной зимы, в которую люди боялись выходить из дома, а Серые всё равно пришли, с магическим огнём и помощью, но родители Мари их не дождались, и её брат, и мама Натаниэля. Многие не дождались помощи. Ещё больше не погибли только благодаря чужим когтям.   
Холод проникал сквозь плащ и шарф, сквозь рубашку, даже сквозь кожу — и оседал в костях. Натаниэль выдохнул, и облачко белого пара вырвалось из-за складок шарфа.  
А потом пошёл снег. Они опускались прямо из темноты, маленькие белые мошки. Мистер Бэрс задрал свою морду вверх, Мари отступила на шаг, и, когда Серый уже готов был прыгнуть, произошло чудо.  
Девушка стучала зубами. В голове её медленно ползли замерзающие паникующие мысли. Она, словно заворожённая, стянула с руки перчатку и коснулась пальцами плеча мистера Бэрса. Плечо было холодным, как оставленное на морозе железо. Сам мистер Бэрс был неподвижным, как зачарованный светом подземный ветер. 

 

Герои всегда появляются в последний момент. На то они и герои.   
Просто по большей части они не знают, что момент их прихода — самый последний. Иногда они даже не знают, что они герои.  
Мистер Сноу, отчаянно пытающийся отогреть покрывшиеся инеем руки, тоже этого не знал.   
Он просто повернул очередной ключ, толкнул очередную створку и очутился в очередном больном мире, на площади, на которой гремела бойня. Остановить её — меньшее, что он мог сделать.  
А снег... Что же, немного снега ещё никому не повредило.   
Он мог бы крикнуть «С Рождеством!», надеясь, что здесь всё-таки празднуют Рождество, но это было бы совсем неуместно. Люди, бледные и какие-то прозрачные, и так смотрели на него, как на полоумного преступника. Зачем подливать масло в огонь? Или, в данном случае, воду в лёд?  
«Отведите меня к вашему лидеру» тоже прозвучало бы совершенно не к месту. Хотя, конечно, принцесса могла бы быть ему полезна. Если тут, конечно, ещё осталась принцесса. Если она не свихнулась, не превратилась в леденец на палочке или не умерла при самых загадочных обстоятельствах.   
«Я ищу одного человека» всегда приводило к бедам. Впрочем, к бедам приводил любой шаг, сделанный мистером Сноу по ту сторону дверей, в чужих мирах. Пожалуй, эта фраза всё-таки работала гораздо лучше остальных. Осталось только найти того, для кого нужно эту фразу произнести.  
Сноу махнул рукой, и вихрь поднявшихся в воздух снежинок скрыл его от испуганных глаз. Пальцы немели с непривычки. Слишком много пришлось выпустить из себя зимы, а ведь теперь, без короны, без льдинки в сердце, без пустой головы, это так сложно. Мистер Сноу был когда-то по-настоящему великой зимой. Жестокой, сильной и абсолютной. Он даже забыл, что был когда-то человеком... Пока ему об этом не напомнили.   
Тени домов скрыли в себе высокую худую фигуру бывшего короля, вместе с его нелепой одеждой и длинными белыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу.   
— Мы видели его! — кричали Высокие, дрожавшие и ловившие кожей снег. — Это человек! И он колдует!  
Застывшие Серые отвечали им тишиной.   
Ненастоящее солнце мигало, не одобряя колдовства в Верхнем городе.  
В глубоких подвалах под Сладким кабинетом министры с раскрытыми от удивления ртами наблюдали за тем, как отрубленный мышиный хвост превращается в целый ворох световых лент.   
Шестой принц, без ушей, без правой лапы и без хвоста, жался в углу выделенной для него клетки. Ему было безумно холодно. Но ещё больше — страшно.  
— А самое примечательное: такие источники света практически вечны, — с довольной улыбкой мурлыкал один из биоинженеров дворцовой Академии, лавирующий среди высокопоставленных гостей.  
Горький лакей со скучающим видом подпиливал ногти, изредка поглядывая в сторону клетки. На его лимонный жакет опускалась пыль из-под пилочки.   
Принцесса Пирлипат пыталась вытащить из прототипа мышеловки мармеладный сыр. И никто пока не попытался её остановить.  
А в Нижнем городе семиголовый принц мерзко хихикал, глядя в пустоту. Его хилые пальцы поглаживали что-то, зажатое в когтистой лапе. И шесть из семи его голов видели фальшивое Солнце. Видели Диск, висящий над Верхним городом.   
Он не трус. Нет, дорогие братья. Не трус. И он всем сумеет это доказать.

***   
Мастерская встретила их бледным светом постепенно затухающих искр. Надо бы их обновить, да только теперь вряд ли удастся, пока на Тикающем базаре… Мари Штальбаум шумно выдохнула воздух и поплотнее закуталась в натаниэлевский плащ.   
Это было… Это было чудом. Магией. Хитро подстроенным сбоем механической Вселенной, если угодно. И такого никогда не случалось прежде. Разъярённые торговцы-Серые, снег без пригнанных подземными ветрами туч, застывшие в собственной ярости фигуры… Если такое будет случаться всякий раз, когда мисс Штальбаум понадобится обновить искры и подлатать Натаниэля, либо мир, либо сама Мари не выдержит. Мир может схлопнуться до размеров коробочки серы или вдруг просто перестать быть. А Мари может забаррикадировать дверь и больше никогда не выходить на улицу. Постоянные клиенты и так её найдут. А Серые… что ж, можно прожить и без усатых баек, это уж точно.   
Мари подошла к одному из вытянутых вдоль стены ларей и принялась искать маслёнку и гаечный ключ. Она осторожно скосила взгляд в сторону Натаниэля: тот сидел у не разожженного камина, как ни в чём не бывало. Но ведь там, на базаре, он отнюдь не был так же спокоен. Где он был, когда мистер Бэрс чуть не превратил Мари в трофейные ленточки? Что показал ему страх, загнавший в угол? Не тот ли самый день, о котором могла помнить только Мари?  
— Он бы мне ничего не сделал, — буркнула девушка, сама не понимая, зачем вообще раскрыла рот. — Мистер Бэрс как добрый волшебник, вечно дарит истории и искорки. Он бы вообще никого не тронул. Так что хватит вздыхать.  
Нат затих. Казалось, что он вообще не обратил на чужие речи никакого внимания, но Мари-то его знала. Он их тех, что ест себя живьём за то, что натворил, и вдвойне — за то, чего не сделал.  
— Вздохнёшь ещё раз, и, наверное, разожжёшь мне камин. А я пока не собираюсь готовить.  
Вот и нужная ёмкость. Скользкая, удержать сложно. Но если не смазывать, челюсть начинает скрипеть, потом, не дай шестерёнки, ржаветь. Приятного мало.  
Девушка повернулась к Нату и отбросила в сторону плащ. Выглядел парень несчастным и потерянным, ни следа той решительности, которая выплёскивалась из него, когда он тащил Мари к безопасное место.  
— Глупый ты мой, — прошептала Мари в густую шевелюру своего подопечного. Одной рукой она приобняла Ната за шею, а второй стащила с него шарф. Парень уткнулся своим лбом в её плечо. — Всё хорошо. И станет ещё лучше, когда пересчитаем тебе зубы.  
Она хихикнула и открыла маслёнку. Взгляд её почти сразу же зацепился за болтик, который нужно бы подкрутить, и выпрямить одну из перекладин, и…  
В дверь аккуратно постучали. Мари в три прыжка одолела расстояние от камина до порога и щёлкнула замком.  
— Что угодно? Шестерёнки? Болванки? Конструкции собираю только по пятницам, приходите на следующей неделе!  
— Я ищу одного человека, — ответили из-за двери. — И, думаю, вы сможете мне с этим помочь.

3.

Доктор Дроссельмейер получил несколько премий за успехи в теологической физике и физике ядерных волн. Синтезированное им впоследствии вещество обладало энергией тысячи солнц и изменило мир навсегда.  
Но не в самую лучшую сторону.  
Люди теряли кожу. Люди теряли зубы. Людям выжигало глаза и выедало мозг. Людские души испарялись, как духи в разгар вечеринки. Лучи умирающего солнца, красные, как кровь, заряжали золотистые пластины, пыль и ядра Кракатука и превращались в смерть. Дроссельмейер отчаянно искал решение, пытался исправить собственную ошибку, но не успел. Его выбеленные кости занесло песком, а его наследие отправило человечество в путь.  
В Верхний город, под землю, пришли потомки тех, кто помнил о докторе и его великом деле. А семья Дроссельмейров, которых пощадил какой-то извращённый рок, хранили остатки Кракатука, золотой энергии, которая без красного солнца не несла с собой смерти.  
Диск выплавляли несколько поколений. Ханс Дроссельмейер заложил основу, Петер Дроссельмейер сделал каркас. Новое солнце засияло над городом. К тому моменту, когда родился Кристиан Дроссельмейер, Диск потускнел настолько, что его приходилось чистить каждый день. А когда на свет появился Натаниэль Дроссельмейер, солнце перестало давать привычное количество тепла.  
Чистильщикам хорошо платили, но работа была трудная. Приходилось вставать до рассвета, забираться на головокружительную высоту, почти под самый свод и работать аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать хрупкую поверхность. Нат с восьми лет привык ухаживать за Диском.  
С высоты город казался меньше, чем он был на самом деле. Маленькому мальчишке каждый день казался приключением: ему приходилось плавать в океане утренней темноты, полагаясь только на собственную ловкость и крепость верёвок, приходилось искать даже самые незаметные трещинки и сообщать о них отцу. Только у него, главного королевского механика, ещё оставались запасы золотого песка от Кракатука, некогда величайшей силы в мире.  
Натаниэль любил свою работу. И, когда его повысили до мастера-часовщика, он скучал по виду на город и по тихой дрожи золотистой поверхности под рукой. На свете не было ничего, подобного солнцу. Он него веяло теплом, и Нат чувствовал себя защищённым от любой беды, словно на нём были надеты невидимые доспехи.   
Может, его и в самом деле защищало солнце. Потому что его прежняя жизнь закончилась тогда, когда оно внезапно погасло.  
Серые Принцы уходили из города. Это было прошлой зимой, сразу перед Световым праздником: Тикающий базар шумел почти целую неделю. Люди переставали верить гаснущему солнцу. Нат рассказывал всем, что Диск – величайшее людское творение, что всё образуется, отец найдёт решение проблемы, а Сладкий кабинет не оставит город в беде, но не мог убедить в этом даже себя самого. Диск опасно, нездорово мерцал, подземные ветра становились всё бесстрашнее, и искры и фонари Серых разлетались, как горячие пирожки.  
Натаниэлю нравились Серые. Было в них что-то такое же неуловимо-прекрасное, как и в свете Диска. Нату нравилось думать, что это «что-то» — их невероятная способность вылавливать из тьмы свет. Сами Серые называли это «вырезанием», но выглядело всё куда изящнее. Длинный коготь вычерчивал в воздухе линию, и спустя мгновение эта линия сверкала ослепительным белым светом. На ощупь она была немного колючей, но лишь поначалу. И очень тёплой. Прямо как поверхность Диска сразу после утренней активации.   
Был полдень. Часовая башня пробила двенадцать раз и успокоилась, волна Серых исчезла за первым поворотом моста. Принцы задержались. Они никогда не оставляли позади тех, кто желал покинуть Серое гетто. Они были хорошими принцами.  
Но людям это не помешало на них напасть.   
Кто знает, что именно вело их: слепая ненависть, пьяный угар или чей-то приказ. Мужчины, широкоплечие и высокие, вооружённые, появились из-за каменных развалин на границе моста и отрезали Принцам путь. Натаниэлю не повезло оказаться поблизости. Или всё-таки повезло. Он не помнил всего произошедшего, и потому не был уверен наверняка.  
Память предоставляла только отрывки. Моменты. Он даже не помнил, о чём думал в тот момент. Наверное, ни о чём разумном.  
Блестящая кровь на камне. Обломок кости, торчащий из рыжей шерсти. Красные глаза. Золотистая корона, сверкающая в свете лент, словно солнце. И, самое яркое, самое настоящее — боль.  
Он не знал, что умирает, не успел даже подумать об этом.   
Следующим, что Натаниэль помнил, была Мари. Слабо улыбающаяся, немного сонная и, как всегда, с инструментами в руках. С тех пор, как умер её младший брат, Фриц, она беспрестанно что-то мастерила. На самом деле, если она не ковырялась в механизмах, не ела, не спала или не таскалась за каким-нибудь Серым-торговцем, она почти со стопроцентной вероятностью надоедала Натаниэлю.   
Они познакомились через Фрица, в ночь перед Световым праздником, когда Дроссельмейер-старший мастерил кукол для дворца, а мальчишки ему помогали. Любопытную Мари зашибло тогда огромной кукольной ручищей. Зато в обмен на синяки она получила друга и дело, которое её действительно заинтересовало. Механик из неё получился чуть ли не лучше, чем друг. Может, именно поэтому Натаниэлю было с ней так легко: она прекрасно понимала его страсть к шестерёнкам, сухому теплу печей и причудливым конструкциям. Это Фриц постоянно жаловался на жару и острые края железяк, а его сестра получала от ковки и сборки настоящее удовольствие.  
— Привет, — сказала Мари, положив руку на грудь Натаниэля. Он попытался ей ответить, но слова почему-то застряли на полпути, словно их задерживала какая-то неведомая сила.   
И ему пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что он внезапно почувствовал себя очень уставшим. Как тот титан, что держал на своих плечах землю. Ведь такой был? Не приснился ему? У того титана была чёрная шерсть и корона меж ушей, а глаза его сверкали подобно рубинам.  
Мари Штальбаум заплакала. Некому было на неё смотреть, не перед кем было стыдиться. Принц спал, уронив голову на сложенные на столе лапы. Уши его чуть дрожали во сне. Мирный и спокойный. Совсем не такой, каким был пару часов назад, когда ввалился в мастерскую Штальбаумов вместе с тащившим Натаниэля братом.

— Мари, милая… Я никогда прежде… никогда не пробовал это с человеком… я… Мари, кажется, я… Прости меня, Мари…  
И Мари простила его. У него тряслись лапы, подрагивали уши, он побледнел так сильно, что стал казаться ещё белее, чем был на самом деле.  
Седьмой сын седьмой мышиной королевы сделал всё, что смог. Разложил на верстаке лучи-иглы, погрузил когти в истекающую кровью плоть и призвал на помощь весь свет, который только смог найти в себе и во тьме вокруг. Но голос… Голос Натаниэля успел в ней раствориться и ускользнуть в высь. Стал частью тёмного океана. Но Нат не ушёл вслед за Фрицем, и этого было более, чем достаточно.  
Седьмой рассказал, что на них напали. Он объяснил, что Нат, глупый и самоотверженный, полез защищать Серых. И в пылу драки… В пылу драки, когда не было ясно, кто друг, а кто враг…  
Огромного чёрного Серого, который принёс в лапах младшего Дроссельмейера, Мари знала плохо. Это был Первый, старший из принцев, слишком грозный, чтобы заговаривать с ним. Он признался в том, что практически снёс Натаниэлю челюсть, глядя Мари прямо в глаза. Голос его дрогнул, и девушка увидела в его взгляде не только сожаление. На самом дне, во всё ещё горящих красных глазах, утихало безумие.  
Седьмой извинялся до тех пор, пока не уснул. И даже во сне умудрялся шептать слова утешения, словно они были тем, во что он верил. Первый просто увидел склонившегося над Шестым человека, а Шестой такой крошечный, и его так сильно избили… И Первый не успел — не смог — подумать. Он просто ударил. Не жалея силы. Так, что с его собственной головы слетела маленькая зубчатая корона.  
И теперь Мари Штальбаум живёт с чужим страхом, Первый принц делает всё, чтобы помочь людям, потому что видит во сне невинную кровь на своих лапах, а Седьмой беспрестанно учится, чтобы больше не упускать ни голоса, ни жизни.

Первый не мог, конечно, знать, что не полностью виноват в своей вспышке гнева. Принцы, конечно, не ведали, из чего их отец отлил королевские венцы. Серые, конечно, ещё не поняли, как Кракатук воспламеняет их разум и заставляет забыть самих себя.   
А вот Высокий народ понял, что облетающее с Диска золото способно превращать Серую плоть в так необходимый людям тёплый свет. Сладкий кабинет нашёл идеальное направление своей политики. И в руки принцессы Пирлипат уже вложили государственную печать, а с Тикающего базара начали вывозить застывших Серых.   
Фальшивое солнце, выплавленное из Кракатука, из золотистой ядерной энергии, отживало свои последние дни.  
Восьмой сын королевы брёл вперёд, чтобы доказать, что он не трус. На одной из его голов поблёскивала отцовская корона.

 

***  
В свете красной искры он выглядел особенно нереально.   
Высокий, худой, с этими невероятными длиннющими волосами, которые подметали пыль за коробками, на которых он сидел. Свет от искры отражался в его глазах. И на руках, которые выглядели так, словно их выплавили из стекла, да только мастер торопился и забыл про аккуратность.  
Он попросил о помощи, и это было… как-то слишком.  
Мари не понимала, почему ей так стыдно. Разве она могла сделать что-то сверх её возможностей? Разве обладала магической способностью находить людей, полагаясь на их рост или наличие шрамов? В Верхнем городе не появлялось ни незнакомцев, ни иностранцев: им просто неоткуда было приходить. Только Серые могли бы сойти за новые лица, но этот джентльмен искал человека. Не то чтобы Высокого, правда…  
— Рыжий. Невысокий. Со шрамом. Довольно приметный, и у него нет привычки кутаться в плащ и прятаться в тени.  
Мистер Сноу вздохнул. В такие моменты он понимал, как не только безнадёжно, но и смехотворно выглядит его неизменяющаяся просьба. Приходилось обращаться к разным людям, да и нелюдям тоже. Иногда его выслушивали с интересом, иногда с тревогой, а чаще всего — с недоверием, смешивающимся с презрением. Иногда с надеждой. Но на лице рыжеволосой девушки сейчас отразилось всё вышеперечисленное. И ещё кое-что, чего Сноу не успел уловить.  
— Вы волшебник? — наконец проговорила девчонка, и Сноу на пару со странным взъерошенным мальчишкой, сидящем в углу, подавились воздухом.  
— Ну что? — она повернулась к своему другу, разводя руками, словно говорила об очевидным вещах.  
— Не тот, который исполняет желания, если вы об этом.  
Рыжая прищурилась и вскочила с места, чуть не выплеснув прямо на Сноу содержимое маслёнки.  
— Но Серые на площади… Это же Вы… ты сделал! — она мотнула головой, от чего растрепавшийся пучок окончательно рассыпался по плечам. — Нат, ты только посмотри на его руки, а! Дядя Кристиан бы шляпу съел ради того, чтобы узнать, из чего это сделано.  
Она, не предупреждая, качнулась вперёд и схватила мистера Сноу за пальцы. Развернула полупрозрачную ладонь так, чтобы видеть костяшки.   
— Надо же… холодная, — признала Мари, отдёргивая собственную руку. — Значит, и снег твоя работа.  
Как легко эта девчонка — механик, не стоит об это забывать — пересекала черту фамильярности.  
Сноу даже не кивнул. Когда называешься подобным именем, многие вопросы теряют необходимость получить ответы.   
— Как ты попал в наш город, а, мистер Сноу? — Мари Штальбаум упёрла руки в бока. Маслёнка тут же оставила на её подоле тёмное пятно, и она подскочила на месте от неожиданности.   
Хороший вопрос. И ответ тоже будет неплохим.  
— Я пришёл сюда. Пешком.   
Рыжая хмыкнула. Конечно, пешком. Не оседлал же подземный ветер и не примчал вместе со снегом! Хотя…  
— И ищешь человека в городе, в котором все друг друга знают.  
— Вы не знаете меня, так что это уже устаревшее утверждение.  
— Вот не нужно этого, мистер. Мы знаем имя, а ведь это уже очень многое.   
— Я тоже кое-что знаю. И вы поможете мне с поисками.  
— И что взамен?   
Настоящий торговец. Ха.  
— Найдите Кракатук. Это точно поможет.  
«…в чём бы ни была ваша проблема». Этого он не договорил.   
Основные повороты сказочной истории всегда оставались непоколебимыми. Как Кит, проглотивший отца Пина. Как девочка, мечтавшая вернуться в Канзас. Как, возможно, удивительно твёрдый волшебный орех. Главное, чтобы он не превратился во что-то вроде водородной бомбы. В таком случае он бы тоже, несомненно, исполнил чьё-то желание. Посмертно.   
— В чём поможет? — нахмурилась Мари. И одновременно с этим со своего места поднялся немного поскрипывающий Натаниэль.  
— Натаниэль? Нат? Эй, в чём дело?  
— В моём отце, — проскрежетал Натаниэль и толкнул медную створку входной двери.   
Чтобы тут же столкнулся с запыхавшимся Седьмым.  
— Спрячьте меня, — прохрипел он и юркнул внутрь мастерской.

 

Серых отлавливали. Скручивали лапы тем, кто не поддался безумию на Тикающем базаре, и отправляли за стены дворца, в Грильяжную тюрьму. Кроме названия, ничего в ней приятного не было.  
Сладкий кабинет объявил, что инцидент на площади был направленной агрессией против Верхнего города. Как ещё они могли называть очевидное?   
Министры радостно потирали руки: как кстати подвернулось столько преступников. Хватит на освещение целой улицы, пожалуй. Или даже целого квартала. И, когда Диск окончательно погаснет, Вышний народ не останется в темноте.  
Седьмой пытался не выдавать своего волнения, но у него плохо получалось контролировать постоянно принюхивающиеся вибриссы. Он ждал подвоха.   
— Шестой пропал, и мы искали его, а потом этот свет… И Второй чуть не отгрыз мне хвост, и всё перемешалось, и…  
Серый, наконец, заметил мистера Сноу, следящего за тем, как его руки медленно возвращают себе цвет.  
Белая шерсть Седьмого на загривке встала дыбом.   
— Кто…  
Он был внимательным, Седьмой принц. Он был на Тикающем базаре. И потому он не договорил.  
— Как Вы это сделали?  
Сноу поднялся с коробок и стряхнул с пальцев оставшийся иней. Ото льда на коже не осталось и следа. Теперь и дышать стало чуточку легче: в лёгких больше не клубился мороз, а голова не болела от того, что её сдавливали фантомные тиски, похожие на чёрные ветви короны.   
— Так же, как ты делаешь это, — Сноу кивнул на маленького светового кролика, которого Седьмой, сам того не замечая, рисовал в сумраке мастерской. Нервничал. Боялся. Разве от этого помогают кролики?   
— Знаешь о Кракатуке? — длинноволосый волшебник размял пальцы, те хрустнули в наступившей вдруг тишине, и Седьмой шумно втянул носом воздух.  
— Откуда?..  
— Он точно волшебник, - выпалила Мари, которой уже надоело решительно ничего не понимать. — Что за Кракатук такой?

Кристиан знал о Кракатуке столько же, сколько знали о нём следившие за новостями люди — те, из прошлого, которые ещё жили на поверхности. Его сделал один из Дроссельмейеров, невообразимо умный и хитрый, потому что поймал золотом энергию солнца. Остатки великого изобретения передавались от отца к сыну, от дяди к племяннику, и однажды достались Кристиану. В виде блистающего над городом Диска.  
Семейство Дроссельмейеров не могло знать, что часть золотого покрытия Диска была украдена.   
Серый Король был охоч до красивых вещей. Из кусочка людского солнца были вырезаны короны — семь штук. Для короля, для королевы и для их сыновей. Шестой и Седьмой, как самые младшие принцы, обошлись браслетами из агата, который добывали под потолком пещеры, над Нижним городом и над мостом. И короны эти, как и свет Диска, сводил Серых с ума.  
Для людей, здесь, под землёй, прежде губительный свет был безвреден. Разве что, вызывал лёгкую мигрень по субботам. Но Серых он наделял безумной жаждой крови. Может быть, не сразу. Кого-то быстрее. Кого-то медленнее. Но за множество зим, проведённых на Тикающем базаре, за множество поколений, гуляющих под светом остатков Кракатука, кровожадность проникла в Серые гены. 

— Это не из-за него вы переселились под землю? — задумчиво протянул Седьмой. — У нас есть книги, в которых говорится о Кракатуке. О пылающих, смертоносных лучах, которые выгнали Высоких сюда, в Верхний город.  
— Нат, а что рассказывал тебе отец?  
Натаниэль сглотнул, и шестерни противно заскрипели. Мари спохватилась и вспомнила про маслёнку.  
— Диск.  
И тогда погасли искры.  
Седьмой тут же вырезал из густой темноты мастерской парочку световых лент, обмотал их вокруг лап и передал другим новые.   
С потолка посыпалась труха и пыль, которую давным-давно не стирали. Всё здание тряхнуло, словно пещера была бутылкой, и кто-то вдруг захотел посмотреть, что же у неё внутри.  
Они высыпали на улицу, под гигантские своды, чтобы увидеть, как гигантская ось диска впивается в колокольню Сахарной церкви.   
Диск уже даже не мерцал. Он был мёртв. 

— Плевать на этот Кракатук. Вы только гляньте, наше умирающее солнце поможет нам избавиться от паразитов, — произнёс главный королевский биоинженер, когда землю вдруг затряслась, и грильяжные клетки сломались под напором земли. Серые сверкнули красными глазами и опустились на четыре лапы. Так они были быстрее, так было легче догнать зазря убегающих людей. 

Кто-то старательно скрёб по Диску ножами. Гул отдавался в ногах и заставлял стучать зубы. Повсюду было так темно, что нельзя было разглядеть даже собственной вытянутой руки. Хорошо, что с ними был Седьмой. Хорошо, что в нём ещё был свет. 

— Я не трус! — возвестил чей-то шипящий голос. Казалось, что он повторяет сам себя, но не как эхо, а как шутники, вздумавшие произносить фразы одновременно, чтобы взбесить маму. — Выходи, идиотская принцесса! У меня ваше солнце, глупые Голые!  
Последовавший за этим смех был самым ужасным из всех, которые когда-либо слышала Мари Штальбаум. А, когда одна из лент Седьмого взвилась вверх и осветила огромного Серого, толстопузого, с шерстью какого-то совершенно неопределённого цвета, Мари поняла, что и не видела ничего ужаснее.   
На широких плечах сидело семь мышиных голов. Какие-то большие, какие-то маленькие, одна — совсем сморщенная, недоразвитая, ещё одна — с такими острыми зубами, словно их специально натачивали, как мясницкие ножи. Глаза горели, и все — разными цветами. Пояс, поддерживающий видавшие лучшие времена штаны, был сделан из чего-то, подозрительно похожего на кости.   
— Что за…   
Седьмой сорвался с места, прокричал что-то, недоступное человеческому уху, и гигантский уродливый Серый его услышал.   
— Братик! Видишь теперь, какой я трус?! — Восьмой раскинул в стороны лапы: одна длинная и с тремя суставами, похожая на паучью, а вторая совсем короткая. Позади него, как светлячки, стали появляться горящие глаза вырвавшихся из Грильяжной тюрьмы Серых.   
Мари не стала ждать. Схватила Натаниэля за руку и побежала, стараясь не оглядываться назад. Волшебник, похоже, подумал, что в её плане есть смысл, потому что последовал за ними.   
Впереди, среди океана тьмы, простиралась освещённая лента вечного моста. Мари притормозила.  
— Только не туда! Там…  
Её предупреждение утонуло в налетевшем порыве ветра.  
Диска больше не было. Световые ленты погасли.  
И подземным ветрам ничто не мешало выйти на охоту.

Они рвали, царапали и вгрызались, как дикие звери. У них не было когтей, не было клыков, не было ядовитых желёз. Только слепая ярость. Как та, что пробудил в Серых Кракатук. Как та, которой обладали в незапамятные времена все жители подземелий.   
Против них не помогали снежные порывы. От них не спасали ледяные щиты. Их мог остановить только свет, который растаял в руках сразу же после того, как Седьмой исчез в толпе красноглазых Серых.  
Они бежали, совершенно не разбирая дороги, и за ними следовали ветра и лавина первобытного Серого гнева.   
Они бежали к мосту, за которым лежал Нижний город.   
К мосту, на котором их никто не должен был ждать. Но, тем не менее, ждал.  
И вокруг него бушевало пламя.

— Здравствуй, Сноу.  
Имя он произнёс так, словно знал, что на самом деле за ним скрывается что-то другое. Или кто-то другой. Словно магия имён, это нерушимый сказочный закон, на самом деле ничего для него не значил. Словно рад был, что с его языка не сорвалось что-то совершенно другое.  
Сноу промолчал. Найти нужные слова было сложно, особенно теперь, когда язык онемел и перестал слушаться. Сложно было даже обернуться.   
Человек из темноты ударил. Жаром и пламенем, как Феникс, даривший свободу через смерть, только на этот раз пламя было ярко-красным. Живым. Знакомым.  
От поднятого мистером Сноу щита повалил белесый пар. Огонь встретился со льдом. Лизнул его, растапливая, пробуя на вкус. Лёд с шипением отступил.  
— Волшебник, беги за нами! Эй!  
Ветер унёс крик Мари далеко, под самый свод пещеры, а потом растворился в пламени. Подземные ветряные охотники не любили настоящего огня. Он был слишком непредсказуемым. Слишком, на их вкус, живым.   
Очередная волна пламени встретилась с ледяным выступом. Потом ещё одна. И ещё. Пока плотный туман не закрыл собой ту часть моста, на которой мистер Сноу встретился с Джеком. Или Джоном. Или, может, всё-таки Фениксом.   
И они, конечно, хотели всего лишь поговорить.  
И, пока длился их разговор, Мари и Натаниэль бежали вперёд, пока не выдохлись, пока не осознали, что за ними больше никто не гонится. Пока не поняли, что мост начинает дрожать. 

Восьмой принц растерянно пялился на то что осталось от некогда великого Диска, который он катил вперёд, к своему дому, намереваясь повесить его в трофейной комнате. Или переплавить на новые драгоценности. Достаточно было одного щелчка пальцев, чтобы наследие Кракатука превратилось в лужицу золота. Одного огненного пера, одного неосторожного взмаха.

Мост рушился. Не выдержал всех тех невысказанных слов, которыми обменялись два старых друга. Впрочем, друга ли?   
— Ты отпустил их, — мистер Сноу не спрашивал. Спросить он хотел о другом, но это было слишком трудно. «Почему?» всегда был самым сложным вопросом на свете.  
— Конечно, — Феникс, или Джон, или Джек, или все сразу, улыбнулся, сделал шаг назад и исчез в тумане. — Я ведь люблю, когда всё заканчивается хорошо.

Фальшивое солнце исчезло, равно как и безумный Король, и мост, который соединял то, что не должен был соединять. Наверное, всё это действительно было «хорошо».  
Некоторым мирам лучше всего оставаться в неведении относительно друг друга. Мало ли к каким бедам это может привести.  
Может статься, что чужое солнце переродится в убийцу, а потом заразит соседнее.   
Может статься, что какие-то неприметные двери смогут разрушать целые Вселенные.   
А может не произойти ничего.

Мистер Сноу стоял на краю моста, глядя, как каменные опоры рушатся под жаром раскалённой дороги и под собственным весом. Туман потихоньку отступал, смешивался с темнотой, и возвращался подземный ветер.  
Иногда всё происходит слишком быстро. Иногда приходиться ждать, а иногда времени не хватает даже на то, чтобы узнать их имена.  
Лучше было бы, чтобы ему вовсе не приходилось запоминать их лица. В конце концов, он искал только одно. Это и имело настоящее значение. Что до благополучия миров за дверьми…  
Чем быстрее он сможет остановить его огненные крылья, тем меньше миров сгорит в его пламени.   
Не стоило опускать руки.  
Как нашёл, так и потерял. И так найдёт снова. И снова.  
Пока не победит.

***  
У края моста, у обрыва в никуда, стояла Мари Штальбаум. Её рыжие волосы трепали присмиревшие ветра, а в глазах отражался свет чужого города. Где-то далеко, за целым океаном темноты, остался стоять её город. Там лежала в руинах её мастерская. Там догорали пожарища, там умирали — и оставались жить — люди. Там больше не было света. Или всё же был?  
Скорее всего, где-то там остался волшебник. Он принёс снег в канун Светлого праздника. И попутно спас несколько жизней. Что может быть волшебнее?   
Может, он и сейчас спасает чьи-то жизни. Может, помогает потрёпанному Верхнему городу выжить. А, может, его уже давным-давно убил тот рыжий невысокий человек со шрамом, которого Сноу так хотел найти.  
— Мари, — Седьмой протянул ей свою замотанную световой лентой лапу. — Пойдём.  
Она оглянулась в темноту ещё раз. Ей показалось, что на мгновение она смогла увидеть зарево далёкого пожара. И очертания Сахарной церкви.   
Принцы возвращались домой, и за их шагами разрушался вечный мост. Второй нёс на руках Шестого, а Первый поддерживал Натаниэля Дроссельмейера, наследника старого и опасного рода. Вплавленный в него светом механизм грозился вот-вот сломаться. Им нужно было попасть в Нижний город.   
За скрипом искусственной челюсти слов Натаниэля было почти неслышно, но Мари его поняла.  
Они будут жить. Они и Верхний город. И всё, что скрывает под собой земля.  
Чтобы когда-нибудь снова выбраться на поверхность. Под лучи настоящего солнца.

 

Типп заснул. Рот его приоткрылся во сне, явив миру два выступающих передних зуба. Рыжую женщину это почему-то умилило. Она погладила Серого по голове и снова принялась за вязание, глядя на то, как во тьме за обрывом играют в догонялки ветра.  
Она ждала корабль, который приплывёт за ней через океан темноты. Он будет сделан из света, этот корабль, от трюма до мачты, и подземные ветра будут послушно раздувать его паруса. О таком рассказывала ей мама. Такой мастерил её отец.   
Корабль отвезёт её туда, где светит настоящее солнце. Огромное, невообразимое, не вырванное из чьей-то души, а просто… солнце. Свет, исторгающий свет.   
И там будет много людей. Больше, чем в рассказах старика Хейнсейна.   
И она сможет рассказать им, какие на самом деле прекрасные создания Серые. 

_________________________________________________________________________________  
И к чему это привело?  
К кошмару, полному надежд.  
И кому от этого стало легче?  
Конечно, мне.  
Кто я?  
А вот это – это правильный вопрос.

Бен вынырнул из воды. Да, наверное, это всё же была вода – вязкая, тёмная и удушающая. Ничего иного. Вода. Не кровь мёртвого бога. Не дёготь из-под перьев. Не масло для фейерверков. Вода. Ночная, в которой отражалась однобокая луна. Это ведь луна?   
Вода, которая мешала дышать. Мешала ведь?  
Бен обернулся. Тишина. И темень такая, что хоть глаз выколи. Провёл рукой по волосам. Мокрые. Короткие. И когда они стали такими короткими? Впрочем, разве так не удобнее?   
Удобнее, конечно. Только в глаза лезут. И щекочут кожу около шрама.  
Шрам? Да, вот же он, через бровь. Совсем рядом с глазом. Уже не болит. Ведь так? На ощупь шершавый и совсем старый.  
Бен зажмурился, покачал головой. Нет, не вспомнить, как он его получил. От врага? От друга? От… Старые раны не бередят, глупый.  
Одежда промокла насквозь. Перья отяжелели. Посинели. Газовый огонь синий, а душевный – красный и яркий. Опаляющий, как солнце. Ласковый, как летний бриз. Это если уметь им управлять. Но Бен ведь умел.  
Бен Бенну Фэнхуан. Не Джек. Не Джон. Не феникс… почти совсем. Разведчик Песочного отряда Сторожевой Башни под командованием капитана Шапочковой. Веры. Алой. Той, которая так смотрела из-под ресниц и думала, что никто ничего не заметит.  
«Бен».  
Кто это? Это ты? Из кошмаров? Из реальности?  
«Бен, не верти головой, я совсем близко».  
От того, насколько близко, зависит слишком многое.  
— Ты — Голос? Сказочный Закон, забравшийся в мою голову? Думаешь использовать меня?  
Молчание.  
— Однажды я уже сжёг один Закон. Что помешает мне сделать это ещё раз?  
Вода потемнела. Почти до черноты. Почти слилась с ночным небом. Разве это небо над головой?  
— Моё пламя сожрёт тебя. Выест до самого дна.  
Разведчик понадеялся, что угроза подействовала. Что Закон представил, как он плавится, как божественное пламя поглощает его, стирает из Мироздания. Что ему страшно.  
«Тебя ищет мистер Сноу».  
Сноу? Что-то знакомое… или нет?  
«Поднимайся. Тебя ищут. А ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли».   
Его ищут. Мистер Сноу. Почему-то от этого стало страшно. Наверное, он страшный, этот мистер Сноу?  
Бен пошатнулся и упал на одно колено. Под водой были камни. Острые, чёрт побери. Из-за стиснутых зубов вырвалось шипение.   
«Вставай. Ну же».  
Голос стал громче.   
Очень хотелось его послушать.

— Черви…. Недостойные Голые! Подумать только, оставили меня здесь, внизу! Я им ещё покажу!  
Этот голос был высоким и раздавался из-за спины. Бен расправил крылья: мокрые перья прилипли к плечам. Но теперь он смог подняться и встретить восьмого сына Мышильды лицом к лицу.  
— Ещё один Голый! Чего ты тут забыл?  
Бен никак не мог понять, на какую из семи голов огромного мыша смотреть — выходило, что рты они раскрывали все вместе, но голос всё же был только один. На долю остальных семи приходились писк, шипение и хрипы.  
«Ну же, чего ты ждёшь?»  
И Бен послушался.


	5. Интерлюдия II

Щит казался невыносимо тяжёлым, шлем давил на виски и соскальзывал на лоб, но она ни за что бы не призналась, что ей неудобно. Только не она, великая воительница, повелительница небесных всадников, следившая за ходом солнца и луны. Репутация – не самая важная вещь на свете. Зато приятная. Просто так избавляться от неё не хотелось.  
\- Навались!   
Она сорвала голос, но тем, кто подпирал Дверь, было всё равно. По большей части потому, что из решётчатого окошка ползли огромные плети терновника, и дубовая створка ходила ходуном, готовая в любой момент сорваться. Чёрти бы побрали этот распоясавшийся кустарник.  
\- Аврор, падла, это ведь из твоих владений!  
Тощий длинноволосый паренёк – один из подпиравших Дверь – нахмурил брови, явно готовясь ответить на несправедливое заявление, но тут же сполз по створке вниз. Заснул, конечно.   
Аврор и его сонное проклятие. И эти чёртовы побеги терновника. И эти чёртовы Двери, если уж на то пошло! Ни дня не проходит без такого вот беспредела.  
Ягвида выругалась, перехватила поудобнее копьё, которым недавно обрубила особенно юркий отросток, и позвала Прекрасного Принца. Совершенно зря, как выяснилось, потому что тот уже утаскивал Аврора подальше от трещавшей Двери. Вот и славно.  
Окошко не выдержало – вылетело со страшным треском. Ефим, разведчик Стеклянного отряда, повернулся другим боком и с новой силой навалился на дверь. Терновник от такой наглости немного затормозил.   
Как бы сейчас пригодился ключник. Лучше всего – один определённый ключник. Которого теперь днём с огнём не сыщешь…  
Свет в коридоре вдруг мигнул, а потом и вовсе померк. Ягвида опустила копьё. Что ещё за?..  
А потом пространство заполнил голос – вибрирующий, раздающийся не в ушах, а прямо в вашей душе.   
Безымянный бог.  
Он жил в самых тёмных коридорах, в самых опасных коридорах, далеко внизу, далеко от жилых помещений. Он не походил ни на что и ни на кого. Он был темнотой, облаками и немного злом, но очень справедливым злом. Что заставило его вдруг прийти им на помощь?   
Дверь перестала трястись. Клочок тьмы мазнул по створкам, и терновые побеги тут де исчезли, словно их слизнул из пространства огромный голодный язык.   
Через пару мгновений свет появился, чуть более тусклый, словно шокированный. Ягвида стащила с головы неудобный шлем и облегчённо выдохнула. Передышка.  
Они разошлись практически молча, перекинувшись парой ничего не значащих фраз. Стеклянный отряд скрылся за поворотом: Принц тащил на себе спящего Аврора, а Ефим потирал ушибленное плечо. Богатырь и Морозова нашли лестницу и поднялись на ярус выше, поближе к кабинету начальства. Только Кот остался у Двери, в задумчивости скрябая по ней лапой.  
Ягвида пнула ненавистный щит подальше, и он жалобно зазвенел, задевая ступени. Раньше она каждый день начищала его до блеска. Раньше она им гордилась. Теперь она гордилась только тем, что Дверь осталась запертой.  
\- Что думаешь? – промурчал Баюн, шевельнув ухом. Его рыжая шерсть немного вздыбилась. Для постороннего взгляда почти незаметно, но Ягвида… Ягвида неплохо знала старого пройдоху.  
\- Жизнь – дерьмо, - женщина сплюнула на пол. Она жалела, что пришлось оставить ступу за одной из Дверей. Сейчас она бы пригодилась ей больше щита.  
Кот хмыкнул.  
\- А конкретнее?  
\- Мне не хватает моих всадников.  
\- А мне моего столба. Яга, блин, - Баюн закатил глаза и шаркнул лапой. – Делать-то что?  
\- Поблагодарить Безымянного бога. С чего он вообще помогать вздумал? Прежде держался в своём коридоре тёмной завесой и плевать ему было на то, что вокруг творится. А тут на тебе, вылез…  
\- Яга! – Баюн предупреждающе вытянул когти. – Щас спою.  
\- Испугал, ага,- проворчала Ягвида, опираясь на копьё. Шлем опять съехал немного вперёд, и пришлось его поправить прямо на виду у этой наглой усатой морды. – Пой, раз душенька велит. Жаль, кусты от твоих песен не съёживаются.  
\- А я не проверял, - буркнул Баюн, но как-то уязвлённо. Наверное, всё-таки проверял. – Где твой Иван?  
\- Он, знаешь ли, такой же мой, как и твой.  
Ягвида не кривила душой. «Своего» Ивана у неё никогда не было. Ну захаживали некоторые, спрашивали совета, направления или пытались отнять какую диковинку. С такими она знала, что делать. А вот с тем Иваном, про которого Баюн заговорил, она договариваться не умела. Этот Иван был сейчас куда важнее всех остальных Иванов – что царевичей, что дураков.  
\- Ты меня поняла, - Кот махнул хвостом. – Где он?  
Ягвида указала остриём копья в один из рукавов коридора.  
\- Там твой… наш, хорошо, - исправилась Ягвида, - наш Иван. Где-то за Дверкой. Исправляет то, что натворил.  
И до сих пор не знает, что творится со Сторожевой Башней. Со своим домом. С домом, который он подарил стольким сказочным беженцем, стольким странным людям и своей семье. С местом, которое возникло по его вине и в результате его ошибок.  
Прав был Иван, когда говорил, что грядёт война. Но вот то, что война выйдет из-за Дверей и примется за Башню, он не предвидел. И теперь тем, кто заперт в Башне, приходится обороняться.   
Они не могут уйти. Да кем бы стали они, неблагодарные трусы, если бы оставили свой дом? Сторожевую Башню растерзали бы свирепые сказочные законы, выели бы её до основания, расшатали бы по кирпичику. Не стало бы библиотеки, хранившей в себе сотни тысяч сказок, не стало бы цветных коридоров, не стало бы жилых комнат, не стало бы подвалов, в которых старец Элинсэ так старательно собирал старые Двери. Внешний мир, тот, в котором укоренилась Башня, уничтожил бы бездомных беженцев.   
Им некуда возвращаться. За Дверьми их не ждёт ничего, кроме горя и тяжести собственных ошибок.   
Все они живут в долг у одного дурака. По странной случайности, дурака зовут Иваном. По нелепому выбору, Иван ушёл за Дверь и не вернулся.  
И Сторожевая Башня его ждёт.

\- А ты могла бы его отыскать? Со своими картами?  
Ягвида вздрогнула - как будто бы холодом повеяло. То ли Безымянный бог ещё не полностью ушёл, то ли...  
Знакомый какой-то холод.   
Змеящийся из-за Двери за спиной.   
\- Эй, Яга! Могла бы?  
Дверь эта мокрая, сгнившая в нескольких местах, покрытая ракушками и песком. И инеем.  
\- Яга, блин!  
Когти Баюна впились в костяную ногу. Будь на её месте живая плоть, Ягвида бы приобрела шрам, а Баюн - прехорошенький удар копьём по хребту.   
\- Отцепись! - Ягвида тряхнула ногой и приложила руку к поверхности Двери. Холодная.   
\- Ты чего это... - Баюн прищурил глаза - зрачки у него почему-то сразу расширились - и тоже приложил к Двери с ракушками лапу. - Холодная.  
Значит, за ней ключник. Тот самый, который не может вернуться.  
Из-за Дверей теперь никто не может вернуться. Створки открываются только в одну сторону - из-за блокады Законов или по какому-то ещё вселенскому умыслу. Может, их можно открывать только определённое число раз. Может, только в определённое время. Может, Двери откроются только для Ивана. По собственному желанию.  
\- Может, караул выставить на всякий случай? - Кот почему-то зашептал. Наверное, слишком хорошо помнил ту Дверь, которую Песочный отряд вышиб. И пламя, конечно. Баюн ни за что бы на свете не забыл это пламя.   
Ягвида тоже помнила его. И то, как в последний раз кричала Вера. И стены льда вокруг Волка и Гэйслин.   
"Пожалуй", хотелось ответить Ягвиде, но потом она вспомнила про свой щит. И он сгодится для караула.   
Если что произойдёт, она узнает первой.


	6. Сказка третья. Выпустить кракена (Release the Kraken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сказочная основа: "Русалочка" Ганса Христиана Андерсена

— Если люди не тонут, тогда они живут вечно? (c)

1.

Вечерами принцесса надевала своё самое тёмное платье, распускала волосы и выходила к морю.  
Она говорила всем, что просто любит гулять по побережью. Просто любит ветер, уносящий в даль все тревоги. Просто любит смотреть на звёзды.  
Конечно, она никогда не уточняла, что это за "звёзды". Да и зачем? Весь двор думал о тех, что сверкали в вышине, и только принцесса - о тех, что были чуть пониже.  
"Солёный конёк" всегда был полон всяческих звёзд. Колоритных, незабываемых и иногда даже сияющих. Рон Мёртвая Нога, например. Отличная звезда. Мог задушить кабана голыми руками, но передвигался с помощью костыля. Костыля, сделанного из хребта морской львицы, что тоже было достойно поклонения, ведь львиц так просто не выследишь, случайно на них натолкнуться почти нереально.  
Рон частенько шутил, что добыл себе костыль раньше, чем повредил ногу. "Дар предвидения у меня, вот чего", - говорил Рон, да только даров просто так никто не раздаёт. От фей дождёшься только в том случае, если родился у короля и королевы, от волшебного народца из-под холма - если ты очень любопытен. От детей моря не дождёшься ничего: только красивых похорон, если тебе посчастливилось утонуть. Рон не был ни утопленником, ни любопытным, ни принцессой. Зато он мог опустить на засаленный стол любую руку, которая захочет бороться с его левой. Вот уж "звезда" так "звезда".  
Или взять Ежа. Этот обыгрывал в карты любого, кто заходил в "Солёного конька", а тех, кто проигрывал почётно, с достоинством, иногда провожал к задней двери.  
Колоридж Рыжебородый пел песни о рыцарской любви к оружию и плакал, утирая слёзы рукавом или сушёной селёдкой. Никто не умел петь так, как он. Принцесса всякий раз рыдала вместе с ним и не чувствовала себя одинокой, потому что весь "Солёный конёк" рыдал над песнями Колориджа. Даже Рон. Даже, кажется, вечно скрывающий лицо Петер.  
Принцессу тут знали как Буйную Хелле и старались обходиться с ней, как полагается даме её происхождения. Никто и помыслить не мог, что она принцесса, конечно, и парочка завсегдатаев пытались за ней приударить. Да только Хелле оказалась не лыком шита: с тех пор и прозвание заработала. Буйной за красивые глаза и ухоженные волосы не называют.  
Вечерами принцесса надевала своё самое тёмное платье, распускала волосы и перебежками, скрываясь в темноте, добиралась до "Солёного конька". Там она была ближе всего к морю - дышащему загадками и полному невероятных тварей. Прелесть "Солёного конька" была в том, что в нём иногда появлялись существа, явно не принадлежащие этому королевству. То узкоглазые, высокие и неотличимые от теней, дышащие паром и пахнущие металлом, то темнокожие, с жемчужными серьгами и жемчужными же зубами, то в перьях, в плащах и с каркасами крыльев. Есть на что посмотреть. Есть, кому себя показать.  
В среду принцесса проигрывалась в карты. Как бы она ни старалась мухлевать, зачарованный глаз сидящего напротив Бэрна всё видел. Как бы она ни старалась сползти, наконец, со стула и сдаться, пока не поставила на кон половину королевства, азарт и алкогольные пары не давали ей этого сделать. А потом на пороге «Конька» появились они.  
Буйная Хелле сидела спиной ко входу. Она даже не успела удивиться тому, что все вдруг замерли, и слова колориджевской песенки «Меч рыцарю для чего?» повисли в воздухе – вытянула из кучи пару монет и вернула в карман платья. Даже всевидящий Бэрн, вроде бы, не заметил. А потом Хелле обернулась.  
С них стекала вода. Нет, потоки воды, словно на улице творился ливневый ад, да вдобавок молнии толщиной с хвост дракона сверкали. Принцесса заглянула в потолочное окно. Никакого ливня. Даже намёка на дождик нет.  
Под новоприбывшими быстро натекла лужа, и один из них, тот, что был повыше, поживее и потемнее, перекинул руку товарища себе через плечо и потащил несколько обмякшее тело за столик под лестницей. Деревянный пол темнел. Посреди «Солёного конька» разлилась река. Ну, ежели не река, то уж точно небольшой ручей.  
Все вдруг снова зашумели, возвращаясь к прерванным делам. Пф, кому какое дело, кто тут ошивается. Водяные кони? Мэрроу? Да хоть бы и сам морской дьявол – больше одного взгляда от завсегдатаев-«звёзд» не дождётся. Но Хелле…  
Хелле заговаривала с ифритами. Хелле торговалась с гарпиями. Хелле была буйной, помните?  
\- Ставлю по кружке эля, - она брякнулась на свободный стул рядом с мокрыми незнакомцами и забарабанила пальцами по дереву. – Вам и вашей спутнице.  
Парень, славно сложенный, надо сказать, пытался усадить свою компаньонку ровно. Голова её постоянно свешивалась, и дело казалось заведомо невыполнимым. Ну и волосищи…  
Официант – Сэл, весьма болтливый малый, о котором говорили, что он был в родстве с крёстными великанами – поставил на стол керосинку и ловко её зажёг. Хеллеоткрыла было рот, чтобы попросить эля (за счёт Рона, тот был ей должен выпивку), но фраза потонула в тёплом свете лампы.  
Принцесса не знала, откуда в «Конёк» принесло этих двоих, но ходячий выглядел просто… как сама Хелле. Нет, не то чтобы он глаза подводил или там в корсеты затягивался. Просто ухоженный, сразу видно, даже бородка ровная. Волосы цвета закатной пшеницы, расчёсанные, за ухом мелкие косички, кончики вьются у шеи. Кожа ровная и какая-то… тёмная. Как у ифритов. И, самое прекрасное, конечно – улыбка. Так не улыбаются, сидя на краю света, в дырявом притоне с дурацким названием, возвышаясь над лужей воды.  
Принц – так и будет его Хелле звать, пока имя не откроет – довольно грубо схватил свою спутницу за волосы и избавил её от столкновения со столом. Вот тебе и Принц, мда.  
\- Спутнику, - проговорил незнакомец, и тут принцесса получше присмотрелась ко второму гостю. И вправду, парень. Но с первого взгляда, да в темноте, да с такими волосами, которые по полу стелются… - И, пожалуйста, молока.  
Хелле моргнула. Молоко? Она не ослышалась? Заходит Принц в бар, весь такой распрекрасный, немного мокрый, ну да с кем не бывает – и заказывает молоко?  
\- Простите?  
\- Молоко, - более настойчиво произнёс Принц, и Хелле почти физически почувствовала его жажду. Такой мокрый и так пить хочет. И не что-нибудь нормальное, а… Хотя, нормального алкоголя в «Солёном коньке» отродясь не водилось.  
Хелле кивнула и схватила за рукав пробегавшего мимо Сэла. Надо отдать ему должное, услышав заказ, он даже не заржал. Так, ухмыльнулся слегка.  
\- Ну и какая у вас история?  
Буйная Хелле редко ходила вокруг да около. Особенно в «Солёном коньке», где носила маску. Иногда она путала их: предназначенную для дворца и предназначенную для «звёзд».  
Принц аккуратно опустил голову спутника на стол, так, чтобы тот занозы не заработал, и по-настоящему посмотрел на Хелле. Той тут же захотелось встать из-за стола и выйти на свежий воздух. Пусть даже он и пропах рыбой.  
\- А ты ведь… - Принц откинул со лба прилипшие пряди и принялся щёлкать пальцами. – Ты ведь дочь этого…  
Хелле похолодела.  
\- Ну этого… Да как же…  
Хелле почти вскочила с места и зажала ему рот рукой, но подавила порыв.  
\- Такой весь из себя важный…  
От звука очередного щелчка зашевелился его спутник. Его мокрые волосы – на вид будто бы металлические, надо же – зашуршали, что-то бряцнуло, и он открыл глаза. Серые, с голубым пламенем где-то глубоко внутри. Он поймал испуганный взгляд Хелле и пробормотал:  
\- Ты не он.  
«Спасибо», - хотелось ответить принцессе. – «Это я знаю. Меня сложно принять за мальчишку».  
Вместо этого она сделала то, что нужно было сделать сразу. Она представилась.  
И, морской дьявол свидетель, она вовсе не хотела называть своё полное титулованное имя. Оно просто соскочило с губ.  
Наверное, жившая в замке принцесса хотела очень впечатлить этого мокрого Принца. А Буйная Хелле хотела пить, плясать, играть в карты и слушать истории. Но иногда принцесса побеждала. Даже на территории "Солёного конька".  
\- Ну да, этого самого, - Принц довольно улыбнулся. - Сам бы ни за что не вспомнил.  
А потом им принесли молоко. И Хелле заговорила. И она говорили и говорила, и улыбалась, и пила, и смеялась, и пела песни вместе с Колориджем. Даже на бис.  
И не заметила, как пришло время возвращаться домой.

***  
Это была странная история. И началась она с того памятного утра, когда Карстен наткнулся на одно из самых странных зрелищ, которые только видел в своей жизни. А повидал он, надо сказать, немало всего: как ужасного, так и не очень.  
Он видел, как тонули корабли, гружёные людьми странных оттенков. И пытался их спасти.  
Он видел, как дети океана, хвостатые, бледные, тонкие, поют на рассвете беззвучными голосами.  
Он видел, как стаи морских принцев и принцесс на спор заплывали в его сад, чтобы украсть парочку ярко-алых устриц и украсить ими свою чешую.  
Дети океана не любили Карстена. Он был слишком чужд им, слишком непохож на них. Он не радовался, когда после бури море наполнялось остывающими телами, с которыми так любили играть молодые тритоны. Он жил не во дворце и даже не в пещере, а в затонувшем давным-давно корабле. И он читал людские книги – а это было сродни предательскому колдовству.  
На самом деле Карстен и колдовал тоже: совсем немного, хватало на урожай, на заговор ветров, на лишние благословения, да на яркость полипов. Читать на такой глубине было сложно, а на корабле было мало источников света. Приплыть во дворец морского царя и попросить там подземных камней, сиявших подобно луне, он не мог. Ему запрещалось пересекать границы королевских владений. Ведь он, в конце концов, не принадлежал к народу Детей Океана. Вот и приходилось читать в свете полипов.  
Он родился далеко на востоке, в тёплой воде рядом с берегом. Первое, что узнал он о мире, были лучи солнца, пронизывающие воду. Но по-настоящему родился он не сразу, а только много лет спуся, когда, безумный и яростный, приплыл в холодные воды внутреннего моря.  
Его разбудил голос.  
Голос был такой волшебный, такой приятный, что Карстен помнил его и годы спустя, когда снова превратился в одинокое, гонимое всеми чудовище.  
Когда-то у него было много друзей. Сплошь ведьмы, колдуны, да перевёртыши, и у каждого сотня историй за пазухой, и у каждого свой голос. Они закатывали такие вечеринки, что содрогалось небо, и им было абсолютно наплевать на то, как выглядел Карстен. У них и у самих было много чего, на первый взгляд, лишнего: лишние руки, лишние пальцы, лишние надежды. У Карстена тоже был целый набор лишнего: щупальца, ещё щупальца, а также совершенно ненужная доброта. Если ты родился кракеном – будь добр, топи корабли, не губи свою репутацию. И Карстен не мог сопротивляться песне детей океана: когда тритоны трубили в раковины, морские девы скрежетали зубами и выпевали слова бури, он становился монстром, выбирался из своего жилища и бесновался в кипящем от ветров море. А после, когда кровожадные Дети собирали свой урожай, утаскивали мертвецов на дно, он спасал тех, кого мог ещё спасти. И искал книги. Он никогда не переставал искать книги.  
Они были самым удивительным изобретением человечества из всех, с которыми довелось познакомиться кракену. С их помощью можно было путешествовать, не выходя из дома, с ними можно было стать тем, кем он и не надеялся стать – не только человеком, но и, например, девушкой, и царём, и палачом, и даже вернуться в детство (иногда даже не в своё) – и Карстен аккуратно переворачивал страницы щупальцами, иногда – пальцами, и жил чужими жизнями, дышал чужими лёгкими, и от этого у него кружилась голова.  
Больше всего ему нравились истории о викингах, даже несмотря на то, что им частенько приходилось сражаться с монстрами, которые подозрительно напоминали самого кракена. Иногда ему снилось, как он спасает тонущий драккар, принимает свой истинный облик, наполовину человеческий, и моряки принимают его за своего, обещают почести Вальхаллы и бесконечный поток браги. После таких снов Карстену не хотелось бодрствовать вовсе.  
В то утро он подумал, что просто ещё не проснулся. Накануне он читал о том, как зависит человеческая жизнь от смены времён года, и о призраках, которые белыми пятнами маячат в чьих-то гостиных или жизнях. Карстену подумалось, что и в его жизни есть место призракам: взять хотя бы полупрозрачные силуэты детей океана, мелькавшие за окнами каюты. Они были – и в то же время их не было, потому что стоило кракену окликнуть их, как они тут же с хохотом и криками расплывались в стороны, как испуганные мальки.  
За стеклом тогда мелькнуло что-то очень уж белое. До того белое, что Карстен вдруг вспомнил о единорогах – и о нарвалах заодно. Он выбрался на палубу, в которой местами зияли дыры от удара о скалы, и оказался в саду. Кусты водорослей – бурых, красных, зелёных, чёрных, серых – колыхались, повинуясь тёплому южному течению. Яркие цветы устилали бледный мох. Смеха детей океана не было слышно. Да и ряды устриц, вроде бы, остались нетронутыми.  
Карстен уловил краем глаза какое-то движение и развернулся. Снова что-то белое. Уж не призрак ли? Вон там, за валуном…  
Ведьмак вытянул щупальца и с силой толкнул целый пласт воды, разом преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от сада камней, на которых расположилась колония полипов.  
Это был человек.  
Почти полностью белый.  
Почти светящийся в тёмных водах этой части океана.  
И, кажется, ещё живой.  
Нужно было срочно хватать утопленника и тянуть его наверх, к свету, к воздуху… Карстен протянул руку, но пальцы его словно обожгла ядовитая рыба. Холод. Человека окружал такой страшный холод, что он обжигал.  
Ну нет. Так не пойдёт. Никаких мертвецов в саду. Карстен этого не вынесет.  
И тогда кракен начал колдовать. Не задумываясь, больше с испугу, почти инстинктивно. 

Мистер Сноу очнулся от того, что что-то случилось с его дыханием. А ещё пропало его пальто. И, кажется, кто-то пытался его утопить. И он не чувствовал своих ног, и…  
Он распахнул глаза и чуть не ударился о деревянную балку лбом. Почему он был так близко к потолку? И почему всё казалось немного размытым, немного серым и слишком тёмным? И что за тварь таращилась на него, сверкая зелёными глазищами из угла?  
\- Где я?  
Голос его тоже звучал как-то странно. Чуждо, словно не принадлежал ему. И его никак не могло покинуть чувство… Полузабытое, какое-то очень…  
Обладатель зелёных глазах выплыл на свет, раскрывая кольца своих тёмных щупальцев, и мистер Сноу выругался.  
Превращения. Ну конечно.  
О них он позабыл давным-давно, после того, как потерял корону и перестал слушать голоса сказочных Законов, которые твердили ему о его исключительности, о его силе и о том, что нужно делать. Тогда он постоянно менял свой облик: становился то крохотным, то громадным, то отращивал крылья, то зубы, то шерсть, то надевал доспехи, то вёл себя, как сумасшедший. Феи, драконы, рыцари, жертвы, герои, огоньки на болотах, невообразимые чудовища, оборотни… Он примерил столько масок, что хватило бы и на несколько жизней. Он думал, что больше никогда не испытает это на своей шкуре. А теперь…  
Теперь он дышал под водой, шевелил плавниками и старался не думать, как у него всё это получается, потому что тогда у него начинала жутко болеть голова.  
\- В безопасности, - ответил… кто это был? Русал? Тритон? Почему с щупальцами?  
\- Что-то не верится, - пробормотал Сноу, и дотянулся рукой до бокового плавника. На ощупь – как костяной шёлк. Щекотно. А стоит провести по чешуе, и рука немеет. Странно.  
\- Друг, поверь… - Карстен давно не разговаривал с кем-то, кто ему в самом деле отвечал. И ему, тем более, никогда не приходилось объяснять своё колдовство. Особенно жертве этого самого колдовства.  
По мере того, как ведьмак рассказывал, что обратил человека в тритона, не подумав ни о чём, кроме безопасности оного – и своего спокойствия, конечно – мистер Сноу вспомнил, как Дверь выбросила его в море. Как тяжелел его плащ, как тянуло вниз, на дно, течение, как холодели руки… Пытались ли остатки былого ледяного могущества защитить его, создать кокон, сохранить хоть каплю кислорода, но были бессильны? Скорее всего. Это объяснило бы ожог, о котором Карстен – до чего же странное имя – не говорил, но который не ускользнул от взгляда мистера Сноу. Он частенько видел такие прежде: то было дело его собственных рук. Часть зимнего проклятия, которая осталась после осколков зеркала и поцелуя прекрасной королевы.  
Сноу не рассказал всей своей истории. Он помнил историю о русалочке, которая отдала свой голос, ступала по земле, как по ножам и, в конце концов, превратилась в морскую пену. Ему не хотелось закончить так же. Не то чтобы он спасал какого-то принца, конечно… Не то чтобы он мечтал о земле, хотя был вовсе не против там оказаться… Да и не то чтобы ему было пятнадцать лет.  
К тому же, судя по тому, что Картсен обратил его в русала, он был в этой сказке ведьмой. Морской ведьмой. И не стоило так сразу доверять ему. Прежде всего, нужно было найти младшую дочь морского царя, а потом…  
Потом можно будет пойти по дорожке из огненных перьев, которые оставлял за собой Феникс. Он же Джек, он же Джон или Бен. (Скорее всего, последнее.)

Оказалось, что у морского царя нет ни одной дочери. Оказалось, что морские принцы не любят подниматься на поверхность и украшать свои хвосты устрицами. Оказалось, что младший царский сын был отправлен в ледяные северные моря для перевоспитания, а король прибрежной страны знал о подводном царстве и ежегодно устраивал большое празднество, которое проходило в бухте прямо за стенами дворца. Все королевские дети видели тритонов и морских дев, и никто ни кого не спасал, никто никого не топил, и никто не пел песен, которые въедались бы в память и оставались там навсегда. С детьми океана считались, их задабривали, но никто не лез в их дела.  
А ещё оказалось, что дети океана не любят чужаков. И, когда Карстен вытащил мистера Сноу из крупных неприятностей, тот решил довериться «морской ведьме».  
Сказки могли меняться в любом ключе, переламываться в самых неожиданных местах. Теперь было почти невозможно отследить, где и как именно, ведь постоянной связи со Сторожевой Башни не было. Да и Законы, почувствовав свободу, творили уже нечто совсем невообразимое. Непредсказуемое. Как в случае с городом-Китом, или крысиной магией, или тем, какими стали глаза Феникса, когда они все в последний раз видели Бена…

И мистер Сноу стал искать на морском дне. Ему помогали стаи дельфинов, сельдяные короли и Карстен. Который оказался не только ведьмаком, но и топящим корабли Кракеном. Слишком добрым и совсем не чудовищным.

Когда стало понятно, что поиски в море ни к чему не приведут, мистер Сноу решил поискать над водой. Может быть, остатки старых Законов подтолкнут его к нужному королевскому отпрыску, а тот выведет его на след Феникса. Ведь он не сможет уйти далеко от основной линии, сказка не отпускает чужаков слишком далеко.  
Карстен обещал помочь. И продолжил помогать даже на суше.

Первое превращение в человека было ужасным.  
\- Превратить тебя в человека легко, потому что ты не родился в океане, - уверенно заявил Карстен, когда они заплыли в маленькую бухточку, окружённую скалами. Там почти наверняка не было лишних глаз, зачем им паника?  
Легко – да. Но только не для самого мистера Сноу.  
Хвост сопротивлялся, не желал менять чешую на кожу, а плавники – на ногти. Лёгкие жгло - то ли холодом, то ли огнём, Сноу и сам не понял. Вдыхать по-другому стало уже привычным делом, и голова гудела, и хотелось вернуться в прохладную воду и навечно остаться там.  
Сделать шаг – о, это было ещё хуже. Не так плохо, как ходить по ножам, но слишком непривычно. Когда мистер Сноу поднял на восходящее солнце глаза и прищурился, он вдруг подумал о том, сколько времени провёл в море. Там время тянулось по-другому, внизу почти всегда было темно, солнечные лучи скользили по поверхности океана, не проникая в толщу вод. Могло пройти несколько недель, а могло и месяцев. Что, если он упустил Феникса, дал ему ускользнуть за следующую Дверь, в следующий разрушенный Законами ад?  
Он прислушался к себе, к тому чутью, которое оставили ему Голоса, к частицам их яростной мощи, осевшей в его душе навсегда – может, ещё вместе с впившимся в сердце осколком. И они ответили ему. 

Он всё ещё здесь, опасный человек. Всё ещё ищет, как ищешь и ты. И не найдёт, пока не найдёшь ты.

***  
Ведьмаку никогда даже в голову не приходило выбраться на сушу. Изредка он вылезал, чтобы посмотреть на облака и на чаек, и на проплывающие мимо корабли – располагался на рифах, расправлял щупальца и грелся в лучах солнца. Но в остальном ему хватало книг. Он переворачивал хрупкие мягкие страницы, и они приносили ему другие миры, другие ощущения и забирали его с собой. Огромный мир был над ним и вокруг него, и, может быть, даже под ним – но кракен довольствовался тем, что имел.  
Он смеялся, как безумный, когда впервые поднялся на ноги – надо же, собственные, непривычные и какие-то высокие что ли – а потом, пообвыкнув, нарезал по пляжу круги.  
Одежду они позаимствовали из затонувшего у берега галеона, высушили её на горячих камнях. Привыкнуть к её шуршанию было сложно, ещё сложнее – не вздрагивать при ходьбе. А ещё… ещё Карстену очень нравилось, как теперь звучит его голос.  
Он был звонче, ярче, и заставить ведьмака не орать, а говорить потише было настоящим испытанием. Совсем избавиться от громкости всё равно не удалось, и мистер Сноу махнул на проблему рукой. Не такая уж и проблема.  
Языкового барьера между народом земли и народом моря не существовало, и это здорово облегчало задачу.  
Первые пару дней им приходилось возвращаться в воду, расправлять щупальца и плавники: с непривычки организм протестовал и требовал старых порядков. Очень быстро горло сдавливала жажда. И, если Карстен мог часами лежать на пляже, зарывая новообретённые конечности в песок, мистер Сноу уставал раньше. Словно это Карстен, а не он, был когда-то человеком и учился жить над водой не с нуля, а всего лишь заново.

\- Добротная вещь – эти ноги, - заключил Карстен после того, как они впервые вышли на берег, не покачиваясь, подобно пьяным морякам, кричащим всем о пришествии дьявола, а довольно уверенно, хоть и постоянно глядя себе под ноги.  
Мистер Сноу только кивнул в ответ. Он пытался совладать со своими ещё не до конца высохшими волосами, а они никак не желали заплетаться в косу. В море он привык к тому, что они жили собственной жизнью и не мешались, если правильно поворачивать и не вмазываться со всей дури во встречные течения, а тут… Проклятая гравитация. Или как её называют за этой Дверью?  
\- Прискорбно, что сил моих не хватает на то, чтобы здесь задержаться. Я бы хотел повидать мир.  
Карстен пропускал сквозь пальцы белый песок и задумчиво вглядывался в переливающиеся песчинки, словно мог видеть в них что-то недоступное чужому взору. Может, и вправду мог.  
«Ты не виноват», - вот что хотелось сказать мистеру Сноу, но он не был уверен, что это было бы правдой. Может, дело и не в колдовской мощи, может, дело в том, что за превращения нужно платить. За этой Дверью обычно брали голос, но что мешает забрать жизнь? Сноу старался не думать об этом, когда выжимал морскую воду из волос и пытался выпрямиться.  
Ему хотелось остаться в воде навсегда, забыть об огне, какого бы он ни был цвета, и жить беззаботно. Не помнить о долге. Не помнить об осколках зеркала. Не помнить о Сторожевой Башне. Остаться в море, петь морские песни, призывать Великого Кракена и топить корабли, и играть с мертвецами…  
Ладони Карстена зажали ему уши. Его громкий голос прозвучал совсем глухо, но Сноу сумел различить:  
\- Дочери океана поют. Не слушай их, не то отдашь их голосам своё сердце.  
\- А ты? Тебе всё равно? – собственных слов Сноу не услышал совсем.  
\- Моё сердце останется при мне, - ответил ведьмак, отводя парня подальше от берега, в дебри леса, где птичьи трели перебили бы русалочью песню. – Я появился на свет из голоса, и они надо мной не властны.

Говорят, если хочешь понять кого-то получше, узнать о нём такое, до чего сам не додумаешься, нужно спросить у него о рождении. Эти истории покрываются мифами, небылицами и недомолвками – тем, чем только получается их накрыть. И эти сказки о появлении на свет могут многое объяснить.  
Карстен рассказывал свою так.

Под южными звёздами было это, далеко отсюда. Я лежал в воде, я грелся в лучах того, чьего имени не знал, и по-настоящему осознал себя в тот миг, когда услышал песню.  
Это был славный голос, колдовской голос. Благодаря ему я перестал быть чудовищем, каким должен был, какими рисовали меня все сказания на свете. Благодаря ему я сохранил рассудок, обрёл свою человеческую часть, как обрели её когда-то дети океана, и стал частью волшебства.  
Из голоса вышел я, и нет надо мной власти ни у одной песни, кроме той, которая будит Кракена.

Карстен рассказывал так, как умели рассказывать только сказочники. В ином мире, под другим небом он сидел бы наедине с чернилами, пером и бумагой и рисовал собственные Двери. А в этом ему достались только чернила и власть над собственными словами – что, впрочем, уже немало. 

 

2\. 

Карстену хотелось пить. В горле ужасно саднило, и он опрокидывал туда кружку за кружкой, а жажда всё не проходила. Но уйти? Сейчас? Когда он встретил если не Брунгильду, но точно кого-то очень на неё похожую?  
Сноу обретался в другом конце трактира, расспрашивая о чём-то группу подозрительных фигур в капюшонах. Он наклонился к ним так, что каскады его светлых волос заняли собой половину стола и, как следствие, множество грязных тарелок, но он этого словно и не замечал. Шептал что-то, стреляя взглядом то в один угол, то в другой, до тех пор, пока фигуры в капюшонах не покачали головами в знак отрицания.  
Карстен вздохнул. Столько времени, столько поисков, и всё впустую. Иногда ему казалось, что «опасного человека» не существует, что Сноу давным-давно свихнулся и может быть – только может быть – в этом частично виноват сам Карстен. Может, превращение свело его с ума? Может, это сделала близость водяной смерти? А, может, и то, и другое? Но Карстен не бросал друзей. Особенно тех, чьи пути приводили к приключениям, которые были во сто крат лучше тех, что обитали в кракеновских книгах.  
Да, бросать Сноу не стоило. Нужно было помочь ему. По-настоящему, чтобы больше не искал несуществующих людей.  
Ведьмак отчётливо почувствовал, что если в ближайшее время не попадёт в солёную воду и не расправит щупальца, то упадёт лицом в стол и больше никогда не поднимется. Он поднял туманящийся взгляд на Хелле, которая пробиралась сквозь толпу с кувшином молока в одной руке и бутылкой чего-то горячительного в другой, и попытался подняться с табурета. Его увело в сторону, он чуть не рухнул на распевшегося барда, вещавшего о несчастной любви каких-то давно живших идиотов, но тут его внезапно подхватил Сноу. Который, к слову. и сам еле на ногах держался.  
Хелле сделала крюк и тоже оказалась рядом, всё ещё сжимая в руках выпивку.  
\- Мне, кажется, пора, - протянула она с виноватой улыбкой, и поставила свою ношу на ближайший стол. Рон удивлённо поднял брови, потом пожал плечами и вылил всё содержимое бутылки, а затем и кувшина в своё необъятное горло. Вся братия «Солёного конька» хохотала над тем, как герой пытался справиться с необычным вкусом и, в конце концов, выплюнул половину обратно в тару.  
\- Нам тоже, - прошептал Сноу. Карстен говорить был вообще не в силах, в его горле царствовала пустыня, а перед глазами колыхались родные волны. Так долго они на суше ещё никогда не были. Тот ещё эксперимент.  
\- Ещё увидимся, - полувопросительно произнесла Хелле.  
И Карстен кивнул, чувствуя, что голова готова пролететь и ниже, до самой встречи с полом.  
\- Хорошо, - Хелле улыбнулась, подхватила юбку, чтобы бежать было удобнее, и исчезла за задней дверью.  
Колоридж в пятый раз затянул балладу о рыцаре.  
«Солёный конёк» поддержал барда одобрительным рёвом.  
Измученные сухостью, оглушённые шумом и ослеплённые местным колоритом, Сноу и Карстен выпали из дверей.  
В воду они буквально скатились. Море приняло их с материнскими объятиями и обещанием самых лучших на свете снов.

***  
Принцесса постоянно напевает, и это замечает весь двор, от поварихи до первого советника. Она мурлычет что-то себе под нос, когда прогуливается по саду, поёт ткани, на которой вышивает, и умудряется даже тихонько свистеть на обеде. Обеспокоенный король хмурит брови: у него уже нет жены, которая смогла бы помочь, которая объяснила бы тут же, что творится с их дочерью.  
\- Разве это не очевидно? – отвечает главная гувернантка, когда король, сгорая от стыда, просит совета у неё. – Юная леди влюбилась.  
И тогда король всё понимает. И мрачнеет.  
Чем больше поёт принцесса – тем мрачнее становится король.  
Буйная Хелле всё чаще появляется в «Солёном коньке». Мистер Сноу теперь почти одинок в своих поисках и не видит того, что происходит у него под носом.  
А там, совсем близко, творится волшебство, которое, конечно, когда-нибудь притянет к себе Феникса.  
Ведь он так любит счастливые концы.

***  
Домик ведьмы стоял на вершине холма, и снизу, от кромки моря, его нельзя было разглядеть. Он терялся в зелёном пейзаже так же легко, как терялась иголка в стоге сена. Дорога к домику вся поросла полынью, такой высокой, что, казалось, в ней можно встретить прекрасного принца, рубящего кусты мечом. Говорят, принцы весьма слабы в ботанике: отличить полынь от терновника удаётся одному из трёх. И это в лучшем случае.  
В былые времена к ведьме ходили многие: кто за советом, кто за горсткой волшебной пыли, а кто просто поболтать, да перемыть косточки соседям. Ведьма заваривала потрясающий чай, курила трубку и действительно могла решить все ваши проблемы. Но, конечно, не бесплатно.  
Колдовство - штука очень точная. Тут нельзя отдать горстку медяков и надеяться на попутный ветер. Деньги вообще в ход шли довольно редко, а если и обретала ведьма какую-то материальную выгоду со своих сделок, так только съестные припасы или нужные вещи. Иногда она запрашивала разбитое зеркальце, или помятый платок, или обожжённую ленту - на первый взгляд, сущее барахло - но владельцы их расставались с ними неохотно. Для каждого из них вещица значила очень многое, и вместе с потёртыми кольцами, старыми ножницами и салфетками с инициалами люди отдавали часть своей души, а то и какое-нибудь чувство целиком. Так, Хохотун Кристофер разучился смеяться, и его перестали называть Хохотуном. А Лиз с Говорящих Островов, говорят, рассталась со зрением. Но то были слухи. Разве нужны какой-то ведьме пара человеческих глаз, когда и свои пока не подводят?  
Правда, и слухов порою хватает для того, чтобы отвадить от тропки многих смельчаков.  
К ведьме перестали прибегать детишки, клянчившие попутные ветра для рыбацких лодок, перестали захаживать почтенные матроны за притираниями, которые были им совершенно не нужны. К ней всё ещё приходили принцы: большинство по ошибке, но многие уходили с чем-то, завёрнутым в плащ с гербами их королевств. Желаний не убавляется, если ты сидишь на троне. Или стоишь возле него. Чаще всего их даже становится больше.  
В прошлом году к домику спустились ангелы. По крайней мере, о том судачили в окрестных деревеньках. Мол, старая Милдред видела, как из столба света летят перья, и как посланцы божьи нисходят на грешную землю. А ведьма меж тем стоит себе спокойно у двери, да попыхивает своей трубкой.  
\- Совсем ты спятила, Милдред, - бубнила прачка. – Ведьма она, разве ж придут к ней ангелы! Черти – куда ещё ни шло, но ангелы! Подумать только…  
Милдред стояла на своём, и на неё махнули рукой. Теперь уж разве узнать, как оно всё было. Кто бы к ней ни ходил – пусть и дальше ходят, лишь бы гнева её какого не вызвали. А то нашлёт ещё ведьма неурожай, или ветра страшные, или чуму какую…  
К ведьме действительно ходили странные существа, из разряда тех, что частенько ютился в «Солёном коньке» и сотне других забегаловок на побережье. Ифриты искали попутные корабли, оборотни – хорошеньких пней и замков с чудовищами, тролли – сокровища и мосты, а немногочисленные Дети Океана, те, что побойчей, да посмелее – любви.  
Они, бедные, холодные, думали, что земная любовь совсем другая, не та, что может поселиться в их сердцах. Да, многие из них были жестоки, но и люди бывают жестокими. И утопленников дети утаскивали потому, что думали: на дне-то им всяко лучше. Там целуют их бескровные губы, там украшают их волосы морскими лилиями, а тела – устрицами. Таких похорон не бывает и у герцогов.  
И ведьма дарила детям океана земную любовь - а потом отпускала на все четыре стороны.

Однажды к домику ведьмы пришли два оборванца. Один – широкоплечий, бородатый и с безумной улыбкой на губах, второй – словно собственное привидение, белесое и хрупкое. Безумный улыбался так, словно всё ему в этой жизни нравилось, кроме, может быть, всего одной вещи. В этом ведьма и углядела его сумасшествие, потому что нормальные люди не могут столько улыбаться. Бледный еле держался на ногах и постоянно просил пить, и у него дрожали пальцы, а с волос капала вода.  
Не люди, конечно. И как она могла подумать иначе?  
Ведь от них почти не пахло полынью.  
\- Я ищу одного человека, - тихо произнёс высокий и бледный. И ведьма замерла.  
К ней как-то приходил человек, похожий на того, кого ищут. Человек с привычками беглеца. Он вечно оглядывался, сам того не осознавая, и подёргивал плечами, словно старался сбросить с себя какой-то груз. Но груз этот вообще невозможно было сбросить.  
Он не говорил, что его будут искать, но об этом поведала лёгкая дрожь в его ногах.  
А ещё у него был шрам. И от шрама этого веяло тем же холодом, что и от пальцев одного из нынешних её гостей.  
Она не призналась в этой встрече. В конце концов, тот человек щедро ей заплатил. Но ведь на самом деле эти двое пришли к ней по другой причине.  
У того, безумного, в жилах напополам с кровью текло колдовство, но слабенькое, такое, которое открывается лишь вместе с гневом. Но владелец этого колдовства когда-то давным-давно запечатал в себе гнев и больше не черпал в нём силу. Что ж, тем лучше для неё. Ещё одна сделка. И она, конечно, уже знает, о чём попросить.  
Ведьма подняла руку, усеянную веснушками и родинками, и указала на то, что требовала в качестве платы.  
\- Я возьму прядь твоих волос. Чуть-чуть за каждый день, проведённый вами на земле. Не в моих силах сделать тебя человеком, потому что ты никогда им не был, или был так давно, что даже твои сны об этом не помнят.  
Она подошла к комоду, отодвинула верхний ящик и вынула оттуда длинные серебряные ножницы.  
Для особенной платы – особенное оружие.  
Он заколебался лишь на мгновение, а потом состриг тоненькую прядь длиной с указательный палец. Этого было достаточно. Этого было даже слишком много.  
И они ушли, ведьмак и король. Король давно забытого края, но ведьма не интересовалась забвением. И вечностью, составленной из льдинок.  
От белых волос веяло холодом, таким, что ладонь её промёрзла до самой кости за считанные мгновения. И она поспешно спрятала плату в окованную единорожьими костями шкатулку и закрыла её на ключ.  
Стоило держать эти волосы, наполненные самой зимой, подальше от жары, от жадных взглядов посетителей и от другой шкатулки. Той, в которой ровным пламенем горело перо огненной птицы. 

***  
Когда Хелле увидела щупальца Карстена, она присвистнула.  
И вот как это случилось.  
Раз в год в бухте недалеко от дворца праздновался день перемирия. Не то чтобы маленькое прибрежное королевство вело какие-то войны, кроме войны с нищетой и голодом. Просто однажды король земной встретился с царём морским, которого принимали за дьявола, и обещал урезать рыбный промысел в обмен на отсутствие бурь по вторникам, четвергам и выходным. И всех это устроило. И люди, конечно, тут же придумали отмечать такое важное событие.  
Дети океана собирались у широкой лестницы, уходившей прямо в море, а обитатели дворца располагались на ступенях. Угощение, танцы, пение - всё устраивалось по высшей программе. Гостям из моря запрещалось петь песни-завлекалочки, от которых все теряли рассудок и бросались в солёные воды, а людям не позволялось смеяться над морскими гостями. И все неплохо проводили время.  
Над водой голоса детей океана звучали сухо и надтреснуто, и шум на празднике стоял совершенно невыносимый.  
Принцесса скучала. Она тихонько – пока отец не видит – опрокинула третий бокал вина, но это никак не помогло ей развеять скуку. Всё-таки эти дурацкие официальные приёмы ни в какое сравнение не шли с пятничными вечерами в «Солёном коньке». Ох, она бы всё отдала, лишь бы сейчас оказаться за одним из грязных столиков, и не страшно, если Сэл снова опрокинет на неё тарелку супа. Это будет всяко веселее. Да и тамошний шум уже стал для неё уютным, там можно орать во всё горло, выплясывать на столе и, конечно, разговаривать с Карстеном.  
Раньше принцесса воображала, что встреча с людьми из воды – это всегда волнительно. Как они живут, те, что вечно видят солнце, как неясное пятно? Что они любят? Хотят ли узнать побольше о жизни на земле?  
Но, видимо, на праздники не пускали интересных тритонов. Все они бубнили что-то невнятное о кризисе сольной карьеры, о неурожае моллюсков и что-то об устрицах. Эти устрицы были самой популярной темой на праздновании перемирия. Эка невидаль, устрицы, подумаешь! Да ещё и на хвост их нацепать, ну что за фарс?  
Краем уха Хелле услышала кое-что любопытное. Сухой голос произнёс «…поём для кракена», и принцесса поспешила отыскать источник звука. Им оказался сухонький тритон с сединой на висках и небольшим брюшком. Хвост у него был от морского конька, и это придавало ему странное сходство со знаком вопроса.  
Он увлечённо рассказывал что-то двум дамам, опустившимся на ступеньки у самой воды. Они хихикали и жеманно пожимали плечиками, похоже, не особо вникая в разговор.  
Ужас какой. Хелле даже не потрудилась скрыть, что закатывает глаза.  
Принцесса протиснулась поближе к рассказчику и сделала вид, что выбирает эклеры из двух зол на столе.  
\- …он должен топить корабли, но теперь появляется совсем редко. Торчит в своей пещере, читает книги – ваши, представьте! – и иногда корабли спасает. Спасает, вы только подумайте!  
Одна из девиц притворно охнула, а вторая досадливо поморщилась. Она слушала в пол-уха и не успела среагировать в нужный момент. Но тритон искренне негодовал и продолжил:  
\- Предал все идеалы. А ещё, говорят, видели его на суше. Он немного колдует, то ветрами, то урожаем, а тут сделал себе ноги. Как ваши. И ходит ещё на них, ну какова наглость!  
Хелле замерла. По спине её пробежал холодок.  
Кракен-кракен… Кракен?  
Она увидела его среди гостей, в тени колонн. Она не узнала бы его, если бы не видела его широкоплечей фигуры почти каждый день, в кругу «звёзд».  
Он такой же: светловолосый, бородатый, аккуратный, и глаза у него добрые… но по спине бежит чёрная пористая кожа, переходящая в щупальца.  
И это страшно. Поначалу.  
А потом Хелле свистит, плюхается в воду вместе с бокалом вина в руках и знает, что её точно выловят.

На следующий день в «Солёном коньке» непривычно тихо. Или им только так кажется?  
На лице Карстена – вся мировая скорбь, его кустистые брови мрачно хмурятся, но он пришёл, и этот факт безумно радует Хелле. Она брякается на соседний стул и прежде, чем кракен – подумать только, кракен! – успевает хоть что-то сказать, принцесса шепчет:  
\- А я принцесса, Карстен Кракен. Так что квиты.  
И всё возвращается на круги свои. Правда, Хелле требует показать ей щупальца в более подходящей обстановке, желательно не в хмельном угаре. И Карстен показывает, разворачивая тёмные кольца за камнями недалеко от «Конька».  
Тогда Хелле впервые его целует.

 

***  
У Хелле прелестная улыбка. У Хелле роскошные волосы. У Хелле милая привычка утыкаться носом в свой поношенный шарф и подпрыгивать на месте в нетерпении. Хелле танцует до упаду, Хелле пьёт, как заправский викинг, Хелле читает книги и считает звёзды. Хелле не боится кракенов.  
А ещё Хелле пела. И это было лучше всякой русалочьей песни.  
Карстен обо всём на свете забывал, когда она пела. Он клал голову на скрещенные на столе руки, закрывал глаза, и голос Хелле уносил его далеко-далеко отсюда. В южные моря, где он родился, в бухту неподалёку, где он впервые встал на ноги, на самую высокую гору, в самую живописную долину, в башню с развевающимися флагами и в его подводную библиотеку... Вокруг кракена шумел «Солёный конёк», спорили головорезы, дрались игроки в карты, но ему было всё равно. Для него существовала только Хелле, и её ведущий за моря голос.  
Сноу уходил теперь всё дальше от берега, пропадал, чёрте знает где, и просил Карстена не ходить за ним. Когда Хелле была рядом, послушаться его было самым лёгким делом на свете. Но в другие моменты, когда буйная Хелле носила маску принцессы и оставалась во дворце, Карстен следовал за Сноу.  
Они исходили множество дорог: широких и узких, мощёных и не то чтобы очень, просёлочных, заросших и пустынных. Никто не слышал об опасном человеке со шрамом, нигде не видели рыжего иностранца, и пожары происходили только по вине соседских детей или нерадивых хозяек. Карстен иной раз задумывался о том, как отвлечь Сноу от его мании, от его видений, но потом мысли его возвращались к Хелле. Его скудных колдовских способностей не хватало на заклятья поиска, а земная ведьма с холма сказала, что за такое заклинание она не возьмётся. Говорила что-то о неспокойных земных духах и о проклятии, что может на ней повиснуть. Отказывалась.  
Карстен понимал её: в воде нити поиска движутся иначе, и некому их сдерживать, а тут, на суше, сплести паутину по воздуху, под землёй и так, чтобы огибала все эти каменные городские мешки, под силу, разве что, целому сонму колдунов. Но ведьма с холма была последней на многие мили вокруг. Как и Карстен в этой части океана: всех волшебников давным-давно погубило их собственное любопытство или чужое невежество. Или любовь, но эта сила губит совсем по-другому, и многие совсем не прочь ей поддаться.  
Как и дети океана, кракен не верил, что его холодное сердце способно пылать. И ошибался, конечно.  
А мистер Сноу продолжал поиски, прислушивался к шепчущим Голосам, остаткам Законов в его рассудке, и не замечал, как стягиваются линии, как поиск находит сам себя, и как сказочные законы всё ещё пытаются работать в абсолютно сломанном мире.  
Будь он внимательнее, всё случилось бы иначе.  
Но в один из вечеров, тот самый, когда истекал срок второй оплаты для земной ведьмы, правитель наземного королевства подошёл к своей дочери и положил руку ей на плечо. Он начал говорить, и вскоре маска принцессы дала трещину и разбилась об пол.  
Хелле бушевала.  
Хелле била посуду.  
Хелле была обещана в жёны принцу из соседнего королевства.  
Но её песня уже принадлежала другому. И как отец этого не понимал?  
И Хелле надела своё тёмное платье и сбежала под покровом ночи. Через полынное поле, прямо к двери колдовского домика на холме. 

 

3\. 

Ведьма приняла Хелле, как потерянную дочь. Она заварила для принцессы травяной чай, укрыла её одеялом, взяла её руки в свои и посмотрела прямо в огромные девичьи глаза.  
Увидев там отчаяние, она произнесла:  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Помоги мне, - взмолилась Хелле и поведала о своём скором замужестве.  
Ведьма поскребла ногтем кончик носа. Она, конечно, могла убедить принцессу в полезности подобного брака, в том, что любовь приходит с годами, что нельзя бросаться с головою в омут – и к кому? – к чудовищу, которого знаешь пару месяцев. Если выбирать между обеспеченным принцем, у которого, скорее всего, нет проблем с агрессией, и непредсказуемым морским колдуном, выбор очевиден. Но не для юной принцессы, которая и слушать не станет, правда? И ведьма прикусила язык, и вместо проповеди сказала:  
\- Я могу помочь тебе. Я подарю тебе плавники и чешую и всё то, что поможет тебе спрятаться в океане от ненавистной тебе судьбы, но ты должна заплатить.  
И Хелле, уже не такая буйная, но испуганная, измученная и полная надежд, кивнула.  
\- Чего вы просите?  
\- Я возьму твой голос.  
Хелле опустила глаза. Голос!  
Карстен так любил, когда она пела. И разве она сможет смеяться, как прежде? Как она будет произносить важные слова, слова, полные того, что она чувствует?  
Ведьма ждала, прижав к губам указательные пальцы. Она была хорошим торгашом. Если уж удалось забрать столько зимней стужи у зимнего короля, огненное перо у бессмертного, то и голос, укротивший кракена, сможет забрать. Этот самый голосок превратил кровожадное чудище в подобие человека, когда маленькая Хелле гуляла по берегу и пела солнцу, чайкам и прибрежным водам, в которых свернул свои кольца гигантский кальмар. Сделай она шаг в сторону воды, и кракен утащил бы её на дно, к остальным утопленникам, и дети океана одели бы её в прекрасные одежды и украсили бы её волосы цветами. Но вместо этого случилось чудо. А чудо, сотворённое ребёнком, обязательно потом свяжется с его судьбой.  
Хелле, конечно, не нужно обо всём этом знать. Пусть думает, что голос её самый обычный, самый заурядный.  
\- Согласна, - отвечает Хелле, и эти слова – последнее, что она произносит на этом берегу.

Карстен не спал. Ему не помогло убаюкивающее течение, не помогла хорошая книга, и уж тем более не помогли роящиеся в голове мысли. Сноу был на берегу, отправился за новой порцией волшебства, и, видимо, задержался в какой-нибудь таверне, думая, что напал на след. В очередной раз.  
Ведьмак вернулся домой, в свой затонувший корабль, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть. В последнее время ему всё никак не удавалось как следует выспаться. Но и сегодня был явно не день для отдыха. И Карстен сдался. Он отложил в сторону книгу, расправил щупальца и направился в сторону дворца. Может, удастся увидеть Хелле хотя бы через окно.  
Но вместо этого он узнал о слухах.  
Королевская свадьба.  
Принцесса выходит замуж.

 

Ведьма приняла Карстена, как потерянного сына. Она подогрела для кракена глинтвейн, усадила его за стол, положила перед ним краюху белого хлеба и сочувственно покачала головой.  
\- Знаю-знаю, - прошептала ведьма и протянула руку, чтобы потрепать его за волосы, всё ещё мокрые от солёной воды. Она въедалась в его шевелюру, как хищник в добычу, лавка под ним мокла, как мокнут от дождя незапертые ставни.  
\- Я должен быть с ней. Мне нужно с ней поговорить, увидеть её, узнать, как такое произошло! Мне нужно на землю, старая ведунья.  
И ведьма улыбнулась. Кракен всегда называл её старой, хотя старой она не была ничуть. Едва ли старше него самого.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе. Я подарю тебе крепкие ноги и сильное горло, чтобы ни жажда, ни тяга, ни русалочьи песни не тянули тебя на дно. Но ты должен заплатить.  
Карстен нахмурился. Он видел, какую непомерную плату брала колдунья у тех, кто находил её дом. Он никогда не думал, что сам станет одним из таких.  
\- Освободишь меня от океана? Навсегда?  
\- И ты сможешь всегда быть со своей принцессой, дорогуша.  
Ведьма улыбнулась, и в той улыбке не было ни капли доброты.  
\- И что же я должен отдать тебе, старая ведьма?  
Она благоразумно проглотила и это обращение, заботливо подливая в чашу кракену горячее вино.  
\- Я возьму твой голос.  
Карстен нахмурил брови и уставился в пол. Голос!  
В голосе сосредотачивалась сила обитателей океана, в нём звучало эхо предков. В нём жила та нехитрая толика ведовства, которая досталась Карстену от неизвестных родителей, от известных учителей и чужого голоса, однажды спевшего песнь избавления. С помощью голоса холодные рыбьи сердца облекали любовь в слова и надеялись, что она похожа на ту, настоящую, земную. О которой ходят легенды.  
Но что ему голос, что ему его колдовство без звёздного неба над головой, без чёткого, а не размытого волнами солнца, без Хелле, которая смотрит на него так, как никто никогда не смотрел? Она будет говорить за них обоих. А он научится говорить своим холодным сердцем чудовища.  
\- Согласен, - отвечает Карстен, и эти слова эхом откликаются от деревянных стен.  
Они помнят их, сказанные совсем недавно дрожащим девичьим голосом. Теперь этот голос хранился в одной из шкатулок, рядом с волшебной пылью и зубом последнего дракона.  
Этому склизскому морскому чудищу незачем знать, что его Хелле выпорхнула из дверей ведьминого домика совсем недавно. Она прижимала к груди бутыль, а в бутыли булькали и шипели её плавники, её чешуя и её свобода. 

Ведьма любила дарить свободу. Она знала, что истинная свобода обретается в смерти, но это, согласитесь, было бы чересчур. И она дарила свободу мнимую, ту, которую люди считали своей свободой. Чаще всего они ошибались, конечно.  
На ошибки способны не только люди. Все твари, что ходили и ходят, ползали и ползают, летали и летают, и плавают, и прыгают под небом – все они ошибаются. Чьи-то ошибки смертельны, чьи-то неуклюжи, чьи-то безобидны. Сама ведьма совершила за свою жизнь сотню ошибок, а по-настоящему жалела лишь об одной. И сила её горя была такова, что она заставил себя забыть о её совершении. Словно и не было никогда ужаса и сковывающей сердце агонии.  
Ведьма надеялась, что когда-нибудь ей принесут в качестве платы то, что закроет дыру в её душе. И потому она пробовала заполнить её всем, до чего только могла дотянуться.  
Например, чужими голосами.

 

***  
Мистер Сноу пьян. Пьян так сильно, что качается по волнам, стоя на суше. Кожа его зудит, колдовство ведьмы теряет силу и нужно возвращаться к домику в море полыни, чтобы оставить на столе ещё кусочек белых волос. Плевать. Плевать на всё. Кроме, может быть, лишней меры эля.  
Шторм собирается то ли только в его голове, то ли в самом деле, во внешнем мире. Что-то сбивает Сноу с ног, но он не может понять, ветер это, или дикий зверь. И ему всё равно. Он бредёт к морю.  
На песке остаются кровавые следы. Это всё потому, что песок для него теперь – пламя, а каждый шаг – ножи. Некоторые сказки не врут.  
На самом деле, все сказки не врут. Недоговаривают, разве что. Ну да так поступают и люди. Ведь правда?  
Упасть бы в воду. Раскинуть руки, протянуть ноги, окунуть их в прохладные волны, почувствовать, как соль въедается в раны. Это отрезвит. Конечно, отрезвит. Боль – лекарство проверенное.  
Мистер Сноу не сдерживает пьяных стонов – отпустить и забыть, многим бывает ещё больнее, например, тем, кого он оставил позади – а потом проваливается в темноту, в омут океана. На его спине опять чешуя, плавники похожи на паруса, он плывёт, петляя. В голосе всё ещё звонит по кому-то колокол.  
Сколько шума из ничего.  
Ругаться под водой легче: слова получаются неузнаваемыми, почти чужими. Можно притвориться, что разговариваешь на другом языке, а не поминаешь дьявола всуе. Кстати, о дьяволе: интересно, похож ли он на Карстена? Хотя бы капельку? Такая громадина, с такими хваткими плетьми, с такой яростной магией в жилах просто обязана походить на дьявола. Иначе морской дьявол по ночам сидит на кровати и жалуется на судьбу. «О, ну почему я хотя бы не на десятую долю так же страшен, как кракен?»  
Мистер Сноу хихикнул и схватился за водоросли, чтобы не попасть в холодное течение. Не хватало ещё, чтобы унесло его за полярный круг, туда, где дети океана размером с китов, где гигантские осьминоги дерутся с кашалотами, и где Сноу сядет на льдину, оденет чёрную корону и примется собирать из осколков известное слово. Может, у него получится не одно слово, а два. Или три. Или четыре.  
ПОШЛО ВСЁ К МОРСКОМУ ДЬЯВОЛУ НА РОГА.  
Или больше пяти, кому какое дело?  
Правда, опять же, неизвестно, есть ли у морского дьявола рога. Ну или хотя бы жена? Или муж? Или кто-то там, способный наставить прекрасные, новенькие, отполированные рожки.

Сноу не помнил, как очутился в песке. Не помнил, как заснул. Но зато прекрасно помнил, как очнулся: от того, что Хелле хлопает его по щеке. Легонько, ещё не привыкнув к сопротивлению воды.  
И тогда мистер Сноу понял, что всё пропустил. А это самое всё происходило под самым его носом.

***  
Карстен сидел на камнях, на которых они обычно сушили одежду, и смотрел на воду. На то, как переливаются гребни волн, словно исполинское туловище опоясывающей землю рыбины.  
Каким же идиотом он был. О чём он думал, когда соглашался? О Хелле, конечно, но где был его здравый смысл? Утоп, как и все честные люди на земле?  
Никто не впустит во дворец немого бродягу. Никто не выпустит из дворца наследницу престола перед свадьбой. Особенно, если наследница эта против.  
Её могли запереть в темнице, как в старых преданиях. Или в башне, как советовала настольная книга по воспитанию принцесс. Сторожевого дракона, конечно, королевство себе позволить не могло, потому что было совсем крошечным. Но башня сама по себе была достойным препятствием. Особенно с залитым расплавленным железом входом.  
Где теперь искать её? На что надеяться?  
На то, что она когда-нибудь заглянет в «Солёный конёк» по старой памяти?  
Ему остаётся только сидеть в углу пить вино, на этот раз холодное. Он нарушил правило в домике у ведьмы, он попробовал слишком горячее для его рыбьего нутра питьё. Может, это затуманило его рассудок. А, может, он просто себя обманывает.  
Таким и находит его мистер Сноу – отчаявшимся, осунувшимся, с кружкой молока в руке.  
Карстен замечает кровавые следы, но Сноу не даёт ему ничего сказать. Он просто выводит чудовище из таверны и толкает его к океану.  
А у самой кромки воды его ждёт Хелле.

Наблюдать за ними неловко – словно следишь в замочную скважину, словно пытаешься выведать тайные, скрытые от твоих глаз и ушей.  
Они пытаются объяснить, жестами, пальцами, мычанием, а потом затихают. Смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
И всё понимают, ничего не надумывая.  
«Преврати меня в человека», - беззвучно шепчут её губы.  
«Я не могу», - бессловесно отвечают его.  
Разве она не знает, что с голосом уходит и вся магия? Вся-вся, без остатка, даже малюсенького благословения не остаётся. Даже искры. Даже внутреннего света.  
Её хвост прекрасен: переливается в солнечном свете подобно самоцветному платью. Гребни её плавников беспорядочно двигаются, они ещё не научилась с ними управляться. И она молчит. Только слёзы льёт и хватается пальцами за большие ладони Карстена. И как он подумать мог, что принцесса готова выйти замуж за кого-то незнакомого, когда она дарит ему такие взгляды?  
Хелле плачет от счастья. От несчастья она ещё успеет поплакать. Карстен рядом, и он отдал свой голос за неё. Он готов был остаться на суше и никогда не возвращаться больше в море.  
Разве нужны им сейчас слова? Их сердца говорят, и услышать их может только восточный ветер.  
Он разговаривает на том же языке.

«Пошло оно всё. К морском дьяволу.» - думает мистер Сноу.

 

Он появляется из полыни вихрем гнева. Не сравнимого с гневом кракена в бурю, но ведьме и этого достаточно. Она запирает дверь перед самым его носом. Она, конечно, не знает, что Сноу – Ключник. Или был им когда-то, но навыки не пропьёшь даже в самую тёмную ночь.  
Дверь скрипит, когда открывается – медленно-медленно. Дверь эта никогда не скрипела, а теперь… Ведьма вдруг понимает, почему так нервничал тот человек со шрамом. Ей тоже страшно.  
\- Верни всё на свои места!  
Она ждёт оклика «старая ведьма!», но его не звучит. Бледный человечек тянется к комоду, внутри у ведьмы всё сжимается: сейчас он доберётся до шкатулок, и тогда всё пропало, тогда годы её жизни и её забвения покатятся в тартарары.  
Но гость достаёт из верхнего ящика одну вещь, и это не шкатулка.  
\- Этого будет достаточно для тебя, - вот что он говорит.  
Щёлкают ножницы, и пряди призрачными водопадами падают на дощатый пол.  
Они мокрые и оттого кажутся металлическими, и ведьма уверена, что если притронется к ним прямо сейчас, то руку сможет отдёрнуть, только расставшись с кусочком кожи.  
За такую плату она могла бы подарить ему армию. Или два королевства. Или…  
Но ей нужно всего лишь отпустить два голоса, пусть один из них и совсем особенный. А ещё к ней вернутся подаренные заклятьем ноги, плавники и чешуя. И ведьма спрячет их до лучших времён.  
\- Сделано, - шепчет она, поднимаясь с колен от начертанной тут же, на полу, пентаграммы. Даже не пришлось бегать за кровью, её тут в следах этого ненормального в избытке.  
Ведьма не отрывает жадного взгляда от груды волос и не замечает, что и сам Сноу вернулся в свой прежний облик окончательно. Ступни не кровоточат, пить не хочется, как и забиться на дно и вечно слушать пение русалок.  
И голове никогда ещё не было так легко. 

Голоса возвращаются к Карстену и Хелле в тот миг, когда они шепчут друг другу о самом тайном, и они тут же осекаются. Их словно осыпало вдруг ворохом снега.  
\- У тебя ноги, - говорит Карстен, будто это вовсе не очевидно.  
\- А ты снова кракен, - весело вторит Хелле.  
И морское чудовище чувствует, как колдовство снова струится по его венам, снова звучит в его голосе. Он поднимается на ноги – те, что долго не выдерживают.  
Этого ему достаточно.

Мистер Сноу ждёт их в «Солёном коньке», и улыбкой его можно народ пугать. О такой говорят «безумная».  
Хелле всматривается в него, ищет какой-то подвох, а потом понимает.  
\- Твои волосы!..  
\- К морскому дьяволу их, - отвечает Сноу и заказывает кувшин молока.  
Сегодня они – снова неотделимая часть «Солёного конька». Пьют с Роном, слушают песни Колориджа и аплодируют Ежу.  
О долгах и ненастьях они поговорят завтра.  
Да только завтра приносит с собой опасного человека.

***  
Ведьма уложила весь свой нехитрый скарб в узелок, завернулась в дорожный плащ, взяла в руки палку и заперла дом. Ей надоел постоянный вид на полынь из окна. Для разнообразия, здорово было бы поглядеть на лёд. На севере его, говорят, столько, что из него можно построить лестницу до самой луны.  
Но не успела она сделать и пары шагов, как дорогу ей преградила чья-то большая тень.  
\- Нехорошо брать чужое, дорогая, - вот что слышит ведьма до того, как снова отпереть дверь, вернуться в дом и сесть на лавку.  
После она никак не могла вспомнить, почему оделась для дальнего странствия, ведь она не покидала своего дома уже очень долго время.  
А потом ведьма заметила комод, и… и поняла, что плата должна быть равноценной и справедливой. Как в сказках.

***  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
Мистер Сноу оказался на песке, прямо перед замершим в воде ведьмаком. Щупальца его завивались в кольца, как и всегда, когда он злился, находясь на суше. В нём кипел гнев, кипел, как отнимающее голоса шипучее зелье, которое льётся через край. Он не собирался успокаиваться. Кто он такой, этот коротышка, этот рыжий сухопутный, этот бродяга, и что?..  
Погодите-ка. Шрам у глаза. Рыжие волосы. Невысокий рост.  
Опасный человек. Тот самый, которого искал Сноу. И как Карстен сразу не учуял запах пепла, чужой и какой-то неправильный? Как сразу не почувствовал жар пламени, которое грозилось разгореться вокруг него в любую секунду?  
\- Я не собираюсь отступать, - Карстен поднялся над водой, призывая на помощь смертоносные западные ветра. Он мог бы вызвать и бурю, но жалко, очень жалко рыбаков. Они, в конце концов, ни в чём не виноваты.  
Только по улыбке опасного человека – нахальной, уничижающей – Карстен понял, что Сноу обращался вовсе не к нему, могущественному морскому колдуну, заклинателю течений. Мистер Сноу пытался защитить его.  
Насколько же он опасен, этот Феникс?  
Он шевельнулся, этот рыжеволосый пришелец, и на пальцах мистера Сноу лязгнули ледяные когти.  
\- Ты не тронешь их. Никого из них, - проговорил он, и от этого голоса Карстену стало страшно. Великий Кракен испугался, и чего! Каких-то слов! Того, как они были произнесены. Как приказ – и в то же время как мольба.  
\- Разве ты не помнишь, что мне нравится, когда всё заканчивается хорошо? – Феникс улыбнулся ещё шире, и тогда Карстен заметил, что с его пояса до самой земли свисают заплетённые наспех косы. Знакомые, серебристо-белые, которые ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Мистер Сноу не ответил – приподнял блистающие лезвия когтей. Ведьмак видел, как напряжена его спина, как по шее, прямо из-под неровно остриженных вихров, скатывается капелька пота. И он – тот, кто пол королевства обошёл, чтобы найти человека – боится этого человека, даже теперь, когда нашёл его. Особенно теперь.  
\- Я никого не трону, Сноу, - он мягко ступает по песку, и со следами, которые он оставляет за собой, что-то не так. Но Карстен не может понять, что именно.  
Ему хочется схватить мистера Сноу за его тонкую руку, утащить на дно, туда, где он сможет расправить серебристые плавники, где его не достанет пламя. У огня нет власти в морском царстве, и никогда не будет. Но ведьмак не может этого сделать. Где-то на задворках его рассудка живёт знание, абсолютное и непоколебимое, о том, что, если он спрячет мистера Сноу от этого Феникса, всё будет только хуже. Для него самого. Для них. Для Хелле. Для «звёзд» из «Солёного конька». Для обоих королевских дворов, подводного и наземного. И ещё для тех, кто живёт в башне со множеством дверей, кого Карстен никогда не увидит – но он знает, что им будет хуже всего.  
\- На этот раз я пришёл за тобой.  
И Феникс берёт мистера Сноу за руку, с которой тут же водой опадают ледяные ножи, и больше ничего не происходит.  
До тех пор, пока прямо в воздухе не появляется Дверь.  
Она стара. Её деревянная обшивка изъедена кое-где червями. К дверной ручке прилипли засохшие водоросли, а на месте молотка висит перламутровый гребень и пара жемчужин.  
Карстен долгое время не может оторвать от неё взгляда. А когда, наконец, ему это удаётся, он на пляже один, за его спиной бушует море, испугавшееся призванных ветров, и сквозь начинающуюся бурю слышна песня Хелле.  
Она зовёт его домой.

И после у них в самом деле появляется дом. Далеко отовсюду – от королевства людей, в котором Хелле оставила маску принцессы, и от королевства Детей океана, среди которых морской ведьмак не мог найти себе место. Он не оставил в своём старом жилище ничего, что могло бы напомнить о нём случайно заплывшему туда любопытному. Только затонувшие книги. Но их было опасно передвигать.  
Дом стоит на острове – высоко, среди холмов, отстроенный Карстеном и благодарными им пастухами. Здесь никто о них не слышал. Здесь никто не слышал о сбежавшей принцессе и о разъярившемся Кракене. Зато все здесь слышали о болезнях, но не все могут их лечить. А Карстен… Карстен на то и ведьмак, чтобы помогать окружающим за символическую плату. Иногда это еда, иногда – камни, иногда – ответная помощь.  
Если местные и замечают, что Карстен частенько пропадает в море, что часами сидит в солёной ванне и пьёт дождевую воду литрами, то они ничего не говорят. Молчание – лучший защитник из всех, о которых им только известно.  
Когда у принцессы и чудовища появляется малыш, они переглядываются устало, но радостно, и молча соглашаются друг с другом.  
У ребёнка тёмная отцовская кожа и русые волосы матери. А глаза голубые, как спокойное северное море.  
Дома они называют маленького Кристофера другим именем, и, когда на остров приходит зима, их сын быстро находит с ней общий язык. Он разговаривает с зимними ветрами, и ни Хелле, ни Карстен ему не мешают. Они рассказывают ему сказки, полные зимнего дыхания. В память - но о ком или о чём, они не помнят. Почему-то это очень важно, и на душах у них спокойно.  
На входной двери в их дом висят выловленные Кракеном жемчужины и перламутровый гребень, который однажды нашла на пляже Хелле. Это тоже должно что-то значить, но смысл уносят ветра, и остаётся только дверь, старая и совсем обычная.


	7. Интерлюдия III

О том, что было

\- Бен!  
Вера добежала до него первой – крошечная девчонка в развевающемся плаще, вся в саже и копоти, на одну ногу босая и на одно ухо оглохшая. Грей прыгнул сразу за ней, огромный, похожий скорее на медведя, чем на волка, взъерошенный и тяжело дышащий. На шее у него болтались остатки верёвки, прощальный подарок «благодарных» жителей. Вот и помогай после этого глиняным человечкам.*  
Всё было плохо. А когда Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, разведчик Песочного отряда, огненный феникс и колоссальная головная боль всей Сторожевой Башни, поднялся с колен, всё стало ещё хуже. Потому что это был уже не Бен.

Они слишком поздно поняли, что недооценивают своего противника. Конечно, довольно сложно недооценивать сказочные Законы, обезумевшие и всемогущие. Тем более, когда воюешь на их же территории. Но сотрудники Башни всё-таки смогли это сделать.  
Безумие двигало обеими сторонами: безумный порыв исправить свои ошибки и хаотическое сумасшествие, которое могло теперь только разрушать. Две силы, которые не сравнить. Иван Сатоен де Сезам, глава Сторожевой Башни, начал заведомо проигрышную кампанию. И никто этого не понимал. Ровно до того самого дня, когда Законы начали брать заложников.   
Они знали, с кого начинать. Они знали, кто может их послушать. Но добраться до Ключника, так исправно служившего Законам Порядка прежде, Хаотичным Законам не удалось. На их пути встала огненная стена чужого разума.  
Он не слышал их, не слышал скрежещущие Голоса, приказывающие смешивать, скрещивать, рвать и сшивать заново, неровными кусками, так, чтобы оставалось буйство красок, вывихнутые судьбы и красота, невидимая для чудих глаз. Он не мог их слышать, но он жаждал этого, потому что помнил пустые серые глаза, слишком хорошо помнил все раны и всю боль, и он, Бен Бенну Фэнхуан, сын Десятого Солнца, ни за что не позволит этому повториться.   
Ключник Песочного отряда, бывший Снежный король, похищенный метелью Кай перестал слышать Голоса вместе с вытравленными из его сердца и из его глаза льдинками. Или то было осколки дьявольского зеркала? Законы больше не шептали ему об исключительности, о том, что он – единственный, кто в силах им помочь, что он должен, что он обязан, что никто в целом свете не справится с такой задачей. Бен растопил осколки, Бен расплавил Сумасшедший Закон божественным пламенем, Бен умер за чужую жизнь, а потом воскрес. И больше эту жизнь он никому не собирался отдавать. Потому что её владелец научил Фэнхуана смотреть на собственную жизнь иначе. И на всех окружающих тоже. Даже на тех, кто тоже поддался Голосам Закона в их головах.  
Бен спас Кая дважды, но в сказках всегда есть третий раз. Самое сложное задание, самая тяжёлая битва, самое сильное чудовище, самая сладкая награда. Иногда всё это вместе. Иногда – что-то одно.  
Фэнхуан видел битву, в которой ему придётся склонить голову. Стать побеждённым. В этом было его третье испытание. В смирении.  
Любовь. Самопожертвование. Смирение.  
Три чуда, если хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами. И последним из чудес он отплатит всем, кто делал для него так много – даже несмотря на то, что он был ничем. Комком догорающей плоти, которая ненавидела себя. Потерянным мальчишкой. Отбросом сломанного сказочного сюжета. Птицей без дома.   
Ни один Закон не сможет сделать из него ручного попугая.  
Бен заставит Законы работать на себя. Исправит то, что сломалось. Он достаточно силён для этого. Он – внук Ди-Цзюня, хранителя Востока. Он – пламенный меч и исполнитель желаний.   
Он – человек, который хочет защитить тех, кто ему дорог. Он – щит, который оградит Сторожевую Башню от ярости Законов и от собственной слабости.  
А ещё иногда Фэнхуан ошибается. Все люди ошибаются. Даже если они немного фениксы.  
Однажды пришёл такой Закон, который они не смогли победить. Фэнь склонил перед ним свою рыжую голову, думая, что заманивает Закон в ловушку.  
Но попался сам.

Бен – всё ещё Бен, а в следующую секунду уже не он, потому что по-другому улыбается, по-другому щурится и снова сутулится, как прежде, когда он ещё не вернул себе огненные крылья. Он кажется меньше, чем был. Бледнее. Он похож на собственную восковую фигуру. Черты его слишком чёткие, неживые. Как у Зеркального Закона, который превратился в Герду. Как у множества других Законов, с которыми им уже приходилось бороться.   
Он расправляет крылья, но не выпрямляет спину, и пламенные перья сжигают его плащ. Они бежали из этой Двери под покровом ночи, закутанные в плащи. Теперь уже нет смысла скрываться.  
Дверь распахнута настежь. В проёме стоит Ягвида, в боевом облачении, со щитом и копьём, которое дрожит в её руке, но остановить Бена ей не удаётся.   
Сторожевая Башня занимается огнём. Горит Жёлтый коридор, камни стонут от жары, деревянные балки скоро не выдержат. Горят Двери. По-настоящему, рассыпаясь в пепел. Везде, там, где пронёсся Феникс.  
Пожар утихнет сразу же после того, как за Беном закроется одна из Дверей в Чёрном коридоре.   
Феникс уйдёт из Сторожевой Башни. Бен Бенну навсегда останется в её стенах в качестве воспоминания.

 

Кай обыскал все свои тайники, все чужие тайники, все сумки, все тёмные углы и все коридоры, но ключей нигде не было. И только тогда он окончательно понял, что Бен ушёл.  
Сначала в это не хотелось верить. Казалось, что если поверишь – то тебя тут же поднимут на смех. Поделись своими опасениями с Верой, и они засмеёт тебя вместе со своим хвостатым бойфрендом. Насмерть. О, капитан Песочного отряда это умела. Ей вообще всё стало лучше удаваться после того, как они с Серым волком перестали притворяться, что совершенно случайно ходят на завтрак вместе. И что Шапочкова по ошибке надевает мужские рубашки. Пару раз она ляпнула, что стащила их у Бена, но Бен в жизни не носил ничего настолько вызывающе красного.   
Но потом поверить пришлось. А раз во что-то поверив, уже не так легко от этой веры избавиться. Кай лишь надеялся, что он хоть в чём-то ошибся.  
Наверное, если бы он остался и поговорил, было бы больше толку. Может, тогда бы Ключник не ринулся сломя голову по свежему следу. Может, он принял бы помощь.  
По если бы Кай остался, он тоже бы оказался в тюрьме. В тюрьме своих бесконечных снов, полных снега, или в плену своих наполненных пеплом грёз, или за решёткой из сомнений, которые до конца никогда не исчезнут из его души.  
На пороге лежало красно-жёлтое перо, похожее на гигантское пламя свечи. Наверное, это явное подзадоривание и стало последней каплей.   
Кай знал, каково это – когда тебя пытаются выдворить из собственной головы. Стереть тебя, заменить чем-то лучшим – да, лучшим, именно так они и говорят. И он не желал такого никому, даже Бену. Особенно Бену. Кай так до конца и не определился. Но Бен, каким бы паршивцем он иногда ни был, когда-то спас ему жизнь. И не раз. А Кай всегда помнил про свои долги.  
Именно поэтому он схватил запасную связку ключей, коммуникатор, собранную заранее сумку и, чуть помедлив, подаренный Гэйслин плащ. Кто знает, в какую погоду он угодит на этот раз.  
Кай был хорошим следопытом. Но отыскать Бена – частично Бена, почти Бена, кто бы там ни сидел теперь в его черепе – превращалось в почти непосильную задачу. Конечно, Ключник не мог подумать об этом раньше, до того, как закрыл за собой изъеденную древоточцем Дверь. И тогда он обратился к тому, что осталось от его врага – к тем остаткам Законов, которые ещё действовали в сказочных мирах за Дверьми. Он нашёл их шёпот в глубине своего сердца, там, где у каждого живут сказочные Законы. И, подобно Гензелю, последовал по дорожке из перьев и слов.

___________________________________________________________  
Отсылка к китайской легенде о богине, вылепившей из жёлтой глины людей – «Жэнь»


	8. Сказка четвёртая. Волк на Д 8 (Wolf on D8)

Если ты поверишь в меня, я поверю в тебя. Идет?

1.

На экране медленно проявлялись буквы, поднимаясь из тёмных глубин завихрений плазмы, электричества и безопасности.  
Код красный.  
В секторе Д 2 замечен посторонний.  
Протокол "Пробуждение" в действии.  
Десять процентов.  
Буквы сменяли одна другую, перетекали в нужные формы, превращались в команды. Система одряхлела, ею давно не пользовались, но даже самые древние СИ обладали достаточной мощью для того, чтобы уничтожить отдельно взятый мир. Что уж тут говорить о протоколах безопасности.  
Здесь было тихо, но тишина эта была обманчива. Она полнилась механическими звуками и скоростным течением энергии. Еле слышные "вууууш" тревожили дрожащее пространство. Это место можно сравнить с океаном, да только здесь утонуть можно гораздо быстрее - и спасительной соли тут отродясь не водилось.  
Буквы мелькали. Механическое дыхание становилось всё громче и громче, пока не перекрыло тонкий ультразвуковой писк подключения к блокам хранения. Тишина Сети исчезла. Вместо неё зазвучал шум улиц: механические крики пострадавших от воров бабушек, трель видимых потоков электронных писем, глухой стон пружинистого магнитного тротуара и музыка. Дикий бой барабанов из-за угла, джазовые переливы из подвалов, тонкий голос скрипки из чьего-то плеера, электронный шум и звон тарелок, бессмысленные песни и песни со смыслом. Всё это смешивалось, поднималось над блоками города и заставляло дрожать окна верхних этажей.  
Лили открыла глаза. Медленно, словно вся тяжесть вселенских знаний уместилась на её ресницах. Ярко-жёлтая радужка сверкнула - включилось потоковое сознание - и вновь сделалась янтарной.  
Лили подняла левую руку. Встроенные часы, старые, тикающие, доставшиеся от приятеля, показывали три минуты пополудни. Рановато для нарушителей покоя. Но Лили не собиралась жаловаться. Подобное было лишь незначительной проблемой по сравнению с возможностью снова окунуться в городскую суету.  
Alice RE-11-42. Ход на Д 4.  
Лили сделала шаг в пустоту.

 

***  
Кто был в этом виноват?  
Хороший вопрос. Но это был точно не белый котёнок. И даже не чёрный.  
Может во всём стоило винить Шалтая, но он, как никто другой, умел отнекиваться. А ещё у него был свой бизнес, прикрыть который нельзя было даже с помощью всей королевской рати и всей королевской конницы. Ни полиция, ни спец службы его не остановят, понятно?  
Стоило затаиться, но оковы-то всё равно останутся на запястьях. Метафорические. И тогда стоит Шалтаю потянуть - и ты снова рядом, снова в клубах дыма, на узком перешейке, на тонкой стене, которая режет тебе задницу. Ничего хорошего нельзя ожидать от человека, который практически полностью превратил себя в костяной кокон. Говорили, что кости наращивали прямо на кожу, без анестетиков, без обезболивающих - просто потому, что Большой Босс любил боль. Говорили также, что всё началось с хрупких костей и парочки биоимплантов. Что ж, дурь для всех была разная: кто-то баловался цветными таблетками, кто-то - шнурами, соединяющими розетку с центральной нервной системой, а кто-то - экзоскелетами и имплантатами. Программа для инвалидов нынче полна шлака, всё самое качественное продают тем, кто побогаче, а не безработным калекам. Эти пусть подождут в очереди, никуда не денутся. Тут у нас сама Тутси, звезда ночных сетевых сериалов, хочет заменить один глаз. Прочь с дороги! Гетерохромия - это ж так красиво. Тутси тут же меняет костюм для сегодняшнего шоу: кошачьи уши в сочетании с синим и зелёным глазами смотрятся, что надо. А в старичках вызывают ностальгию. Поднимает неподымаемое! Если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
Так что Шалтая винить бесполезно. Этот выкрутиться. Он умеет. Остаётся трясти руками в надежде, что оковы пропадут. Стоит только сделать что-то по-настоящему правильное. То, ради чего и пришлось втравливаться во всю эту суету, переступать черту и встречаться с собственным отражением. А оно было не очень приятным.  
Волк потёр шею, а потом поднёс ладонь к носу - пахло кровью. Всё ещё пахло проклятой кровью. Наверное, теперь уже от этого запаха никогда не избавиться. Он просочился в кости, врос в волосы и засел в воспоминаниях. Кровь повсюду, мистер Волк. Не зря ведь вас так называют, да? Наверное, за дело? Убиваете невиновных? Являетесь во сны к маленьким детишкам, а они на боку спать не могут, потому что боятся "Большого Злого Волка"?  
Чушь. Невиновных не бывает. Да и убивать никого не приходится. То, что он делал, вообще нельзя убийством назвать. Так, всего лишь вытыкал розетки из Сети и старался не смотреть на тех, к кому эти розетки подводились. Они видели самый прекрасный сон в мире, а умереть во сне, как известно -милосердная смерть.  
Теперь, когда он сбежал, больше не придётся отворачиваться от Спящих. Теперь можно повернуться к бодрствующим и выйти в город. Неизвестный, огромный, такой прекрасный. Тот Волк, который выдёргивал розетки, он ненастоящий. Отражение в зеркале, как и вся та прогнившая дыра. Зазеркалье. Место, о котором лучше не знать, даже если видишь его краем глаза.  
Настало время настоящему Волку пожить своей жизнью. И, может быть, найти своё счастье где-то подальше от Сети, от Шалтая и проклятой конницы, этих головорезов с жетонами.  
Найти что-то стоящее. Что-то настоящее. Куда более настоящее, чем Системное Зазеркалье и весь тот дым, дарящий забвение.  
А настоящим по эту сторону зеркала было только одно.  
Красные, как густая, человеческая кровь, фигуры.

***  
Носители системного протокола называли спуск в городские дебри "кроличьей норой". В чём-то они были правы.  
Стены спуска слепили из остатков строительного мусора, из забракованных компьютеров, из отвергнутых конечностей, расплавленных дроидов, которых было слишком опасно перерабатывать - из всего технологического мусора, до которого только смогли дотянуться. Лили летела мимо ламповых телевизоров, которые повторяли речи какого-то старинного политика - она услышала что-то о "холодной войне" и тут же представила ледяные крепости, набор варежек и снежки, целые ряды вылепленных на скорую руку снежков. Они летела мимо поломанных крыльев первых космических прогулочных крейсеров - первых и последних. Серебристые птицы не вернулись, космос закрыли, и власть имущие сосредоточились на том, что ещё можно было исправить: на Земле и на её порядках. Лили летела мимо чугунных ворот в параллельные измерения - все, как один, имели непригодную для любой жизни атмосферу.  
Мимо партиями загубленных роботов, неисправных или слишком разумных. Дефектных.  
Мимо скрученных из проводов фигурок, изображающих литературных персонажей. Когда запретили записывать выдуманные истории и начали сжигать книги, такое творчество больше не считалось искусством. За статуэтку Барсука из старой детской истории про говорящих животных могли посадить в одну из Сетевых ячеек лет эдак на Бесконечное Множество. Там уж выдумывай, сколько душе угодно - если у тебя вообще есть душа.  
Лили летела мимо сплавленных покрышек и велосипедных рулей. Старый транспорт вошёл в моду сразу после отмены книжных законов. Возможно, одно с другим и не было связано. А, может, и было. В любом случае, Спящие в Сети появились уже тогда, и это стало началом конца.  
Впрочем, любой момент истории этой отражающей саму себя страны можно было считать началом конца. Сколько Апокалипсисов проспала Лили на этот раз? Может, ни одного, а может и десяток-другой.  
Когда Лили проснулась в прошлый раз, она почувствовала тонкие иголки в своём позвоночнике. Не самое приятное её пробуждение, надо сказать. Хуже было то, где ей пришлось отплёвываться от киселя, в котором она плавала. Абсолютно голая. Проклятые фетишисты.  
Лили погладила свою механическую руку. Сколько раз она спасала её от неприятностей? Пару сотен? Хорошая, верная железяка. Единственная, на которую Лили всерьёз полагалась. Иногда она пыталась вспомнить времена, когда правая её рука была мягкой и полной костей и крови, но ей почему-то это не удавалось. Она была уверена, что металл был с нею если не с самого начала, то с начала конца. Очень близко к сроку.  
"Кроличья нора", должно быть, фантастически смотрелась со стороны. Вся такая сверкающая, переливающаяся, шумная. Пролетающие сквозь неё мошки - так, мелочь, какими бы восхитительными они ни были.  
В ушах Лили грохотал стук часов. Тик-так - год жизни. Тик-так - две сотни. В цепких лапах Эрнеста они всегда отсчитывали лишь секунды, ни больше, ни меньше. Только рядом с Лили они вели себя неподобающе приличным часам. То забегали вперёд, то спешили назад, то перескакивали через века. Эрнеста это забавляло, а вот Лили - смущало. Такой точный механизм, и так странно реагирует на какую-то маленькую часть Системы Безопасности.  
"Ты чудо", - частенько говорил Эрнест, и от этого что-то внутри Лили замирало. Хорошенько подумав, она решила, что это любовь. Выдёргивая часы Эрнеста из его окровавленных пальцев, она пересмотрела сделанные ранее выводы. Может быть, это было любопытство. Но уж никак не привязанность. Лили не была создана для привязанностей.  
Кажется, сначала она пыталась пойти наперекор Системе. Вырвала с корнем передатчик, выковыряла камеру из левого глаза, сбросила весь охотничий арсенал в бензиновое озеро. Не самый умный ход. Нашли-то их всего за пару часов.  
Эрнест бегал быстро, но всё же недостаточно быстро. Система Безопасности Сети была быстрее. Самой прыткой в стране. Самой успевающей.из них всех.  
Куда уж до неё вечно опаздывающему на собрания Эрнесту, пусть и инакомыслящему?  
Заменить в ещё одной Алисе шестерёнки - как нечего делать. А вот сложить заново растерзанную её сёстрами плоть - дело почти невозможное. Жалел ли ты о своём решении, маленький глупый Эрнест, "Кролик", который совершенно зря полез в эту нору? Разве не знал ты, что в ней притаилась змея?  
Знал. Конечно, знал. Но всё равно пошёл. Потому что верил в лучшее.  
Дуралей.

***  
Миров было не великое множество. И даже не столько, сколько звёзд на небе. Миров было два.  
И их не разделяли тысячи световых лет, порталы-червоточины и вечный холод космоса. Единственным, что их разделяло, была Сеть.  
Жизнь прекрасна, потому что есть то, с чем можно её сравнить. И это вовсе не смерть. Это истинный облик мира.  
Об этом знает каждый житель города и его окрестностей. А особенно те, у кого достаточно денег на менее зловредную химию. На глазные имплантанты. На обоняющие рецепторы. На маленькую пластинку, встраиваемую в мозг, которая в необходимые моменты впрыскивала в определённый отдел головного мозга системные команды. Один мир был несовершенен. Каждый, кто видел его, сходил с ума. Опасайтесь его. Берегитесь его. Ваш мозг не выдержит, ваша душа умрёт, ваше сердце застынет.  
Сеть существовала для того, чтобы скрывать настоящий облик мира от впечатлительных жителей. Избавить их от сумасшествия. Ведь если каждый - сумасшедший, то тогда все вокруг здоровы. А полностью здоровых наций не бывает. Это абсурдно. Это ненормально. Это попахивает сумасшествием, так что молчите, покупайте Зазеркальную Сеть и радуйтесь жизни. В меру своих возможностей.  
Подключались к Сети напрямую только самые отъявленные наркоманы. Или отчаявшиеся - до такой степени отчаявшиеся, что их боль не шла ни в какое сравнение со смертью в несуществующем мире.  
Если подключиться к Сети надолго, уже никогда не сможешь увидеть мир полностью. Только одну грань зеркального осколка: то, что творится у тебя в голове. А остаться наедине с самим собой в собственных мыслях... Хуже участи не придумать.  
Но люди были счастливы. И платили. Деньгами, кровью, убийством, собственными детьми... И умирали счастливыми.  
Зазеркалье было в меру прекрасным миром. Но под его серебристо шелухой скрывалось то, что сводило с ума. То, от чего бежали, как от огня. То, что помнила только Алиса.  
Она одна.  
Но Алисы давно уже не было в живых.  
Остались только пешки. Сетевые Стражи.  
Тоже Алисы.  
Частично.  
В каждой - какая-то её часть. Волос. Ноготь. Кость.  
Способность видеть этот мир настоящим и оставаться в здравом уме было только её привилегией. С сотню лет назад этой привилегией обладали тысячи Алис, все, от A до Z. Потом случился очередной Апокалипсис, который Алисы проспали. И их, живущих на два мира, осталось около двенадцати.  
Систему Безопасности отключили, а Сеть взял под контроль Шалтай. Но у каждой Системы есть резервный источник питания. И резервные Алисы.  
Лили, проснувшаяся высоко над городом, у кромки Кроличьей Норы, не знала, что осталась единственной из них.

Она опускалась всё ниже и ниже, летела всё медленнее, а воздух вокруг неё сгущался и превращался в белый туман. Внутри тумана бормотали о чём-то чужие голоса - обсуждали погоду, измены и политику - но Лили старалась не обращать на них внимания. Совершенно лишняя информация, а у неё и так в голове оставалось не очень много места. В тумане Кроличьей Норы вечно носились чьи-то разговоры: в основном уже давно законченные, оставшиеся от эры радио и телефонных переговоров, которые потом выжглись в ткани мироздания вместе со сгоревшими проводами и потухшими молниями. Бесполезное, лишнее прошлое, которое нельзя потрогать руками, но можно услышать. Для кого-то и это могло заменить Сеть и Зазеркальные Сны, посему внизу, Лили была уверена, толпился обречённый городской народ.  
Она сама ненавидела розетки. И стены, если уж на то пошло. Туман был самым безопасным способом попасть на игровую доску. Туман, в отличие от розеток, не оставит там тебя навсегда. И Лили вдохнула его как можно глубже.  
Белесая завеса потемнела - и девушка поняла, что с туманом смешивается паровозный дым. Запах на станции, проявляющейся из тумана, был таким жареным, что её затошнило. Жгли в паровозе точно не уголь. Лили старалась отогнать навязчивое видение: машинист поднимает лопату, и на ней разлагается кишащее червями мясо. Это другой мир, это не Зазеркалье. Забудь о нём, Лили. Сосредоточься на игре. Ведь всё это, вся эта кутерьма вокруг, и тиканье часов, и полузабытый последний вздох Эрнеста - это всё игра.  
Он забрасывает скорбное топливо в печь и стирает со лба пот. Из отверстия в печи свисает наманикюренный пальчик, а Королева - только вот какого же она всё-таки цвета? - тоном сельского пастора сообщает, что уголь нынче так же дорог, как память, а потерявшаяся плоть никого не волнует.  
Игра, Лили. На которую не стоит обращать внимания. Его заслуживают только изъяны Системы. Иди вперёд. Следуй привычному маршруту.  
Лили мотнула головой и мягко опустилась на сложенный из пеноблоков пол. Ноги её чуть пружинили при ходьбе, словно шла она по сильно надутому матрасу. Она купила билет у кого-то, похожего на вывернутую наизнанку овцу - Лили, сосредоточься, это же милый, вполне себе живой обладатель Золотого Руна - и, пошатываясь, поднялась по ступенькам. В вагоне была жуткая давка, от резкого толчка ей пришлось схватиться за волосы старой леди, читающей математический справочник*. Лили на мгновение увидела, как Королева машет ей на прощание. В её руках - кусок кожи с вышитыми на ней золотыми нитками инициалами.  
Белая или Чёрная? Лишь бы не Красная.  
От Чёрных не жди ничего не хорошего.  
Белые могут и помочь.  
А Красные... Красные - слишком настоящие для Зазеркалья. Их не бывает.

Лили не смогла сойти с поезда - её выдернули прямо со ступенек, подхватив под локти. От встречавших - толстых мужичков в одежде из цветной бумаги - пахло рыбой, и девушка поморщилась. Рыба, если она и была, давно уже протухла.  
\- Простите? А куда это вы меня тащите, господа?  
Она чуть повернула голову и увидела на воротнике одного из толстячков вышитое золотыми нитками "Тру" - этого было достаточно для того, чтобы убедиться - поезд привёз её на Д 4. Туда, где спит Король. Какой-то из Королей.  
Короли были источниками информации. Кто знает, почему их так назвали. Может, из-за того, что их собирали с коронами на головах. А, может, потому, что им не было дела до всего, что происходило в городском королевстве.  
\- Девочка, так не пойдёт! - заголосил правый человечек - тот, что был с приставкой "Тра". - Назови себя, потом представимся мы - и дела решим.  
\- Только так, решим дела - когда представишься, - поддакнул левый, с "Тру".  
Девушка подняла взгляд - у кромки леса стояли полосатые столбики, и между ними был расстелен штандарт, который гласил "Близнецы Траляля и Труляля, укротители устриц и погремушек!"  
\- Но я уже знаю ваши имена, - проворчала Лили, упираясь сапогами в траву. По крайней мере, она надеялась на то, что там была трава - за туманом не было видно. Он весь спустился к низу, что было довольно странным для него поведением.  
Разве не должен он туманить голову, пока идёшь по Зазеркальной улице, чтобы не сойти с ума?  
Близнецы остановились так резко, что у Лили заныла рука. Левая, та, на которой ещё оставалась плоть. Ох и сильные были эти близнецы  
\- Как так? - Труляля отпустил руку девушки.  
\- Так как так? - брат последовал его примеру.  
\- У вас тут указатель, довольно приметный, - Лили махнула рукой в сторону штандарта и потёрла затёкшее запястье. Что у них за хватка такая!  
\- Это заговор! - вдруг завопил Траляля, кинувшись куда-то в туман. Через пару секунд он появился оттуда со сковородой на голове, продолжая вопить. - Это всё происки Короля!  
\- О, бедолага, совсем двинулся головой... - Труляля цокнул языком и зашептал пешке прямо в ухо. - Стоило одному идиоту ляпнуть, что наша песенка про Моржа и Плотника разоблачает религию, он стал везде видеть заговоры.  
\- Но так и есть! - толстячок перехватил поудобнее деревянный меч и указал им в сторону леса. Лили, откуда здесь лес? Это всего лишь частокол. Остатки парка. Колья. - Плотник просто подходил по количеству слогов, и устрицы потом отомстили обжорам, мне ли не знать!**  
\- Бедняга... - покачал головой Труляля и положил руку брату на плечо. - Милочка, давайте сходим к Королю и докажем, что нет никакого заговора.  
Она растерялась и чуть было не спросила "К какому из Королей?". Как будто бы она не знала, что прийти можно только к одному за раз. Но ведь ей нужен был не Король. И даже не Королева, которая ей постоянно мерещилась. Лили нужно было отыскать нарушителя, разгуливающего по городу по ту сторону зеркала, а потом вернуться назад. Вверх по Кроличьей норе, чтобы снова забыть об Эрнесте и видеть сны, в которых нет ничего, кроме красоты Системы.  
Близнецы - один из интерфейсов вводной Зазеркальной программы - вели себя немного не так, как должны были, но... они, по крайней мере, не использовали вместо угля чьи-то останки. От яркой картинки, тут же возникшей в голове, Лили стошнило. В поезде её запомнило всё купе - девушка вывернула всё, чего не ела, в корзинку, подставленную козлом. Слишком давно не выходила из своей скорлупы. Разнежилась в Системных застенках. Размякла из-за сантиментов. Давно пора было выкинуть эти проклятущие часы.  
В конце концов, братья пошли вперёд, словно и забыв совсем о своей новой знакомой - и ей пришлось последовать за ними.  
Король действительно спал. Вечным сном.  
Кто-то распорол бедолаге живот, и ленты кишок теперь блестели, привлекая мошек. Голова Короля покоилась у него в руках - а руки были сложены на груди, из которой торчали куски рёбер.  
\- Он видит сон о тебе, - радостно сообщил Траляля, повернувшись к припавшей к земле белой пешке. - И обо мне, и обо всех. Говорю же... З-А-Г-О-В-О-Р.  
\- О, милочка, ты совсем-совсем белая... - Труляля задумался, а потом засмеялся. - Белая! Каламбур!  
Девушка слышала смех и крики "Устрицы повсюду!" как сквозь набитую перьями подушку. Она очень хотела потерять сознание, но образ Короля словно отпечатался у неё на внутренней стороне век.  
С каких пор она стала такой чувствительной? Что в неё загрузили, пока она отдыхала там, наверху, в объятиях Системы? Подальше от мира и от его зазеркальной шелухи?  
И откуда у Короля рёбра? Откуда жилы, и мышцы, и мясо? Где провода, где схемы, где металлический корпус? И с каких это пор у Королей есть кровь?

__________________________  
Сторожевая Башня

\- Тебе придётся делать то, что подскажет Закон. Он, конечно, несколько отличается от тех, с которыми нам приходилось иметь дело, но он всё-таки Закон. Немного кособокий, правда.  
\- Насколько кособокий?  
\- Тебя вбросит за Дверь, которую, по сути, никто открывать не будет. Поэтому Закон решит, что ты часть истории. Тебя будут узнавать. На тебе будет чужая шкура.  
\- Не впервой.  
\- Не сравнивай. Мало ли кем он тебя представит.  
\- Мне всё равно.  
В тишине было слышно, как фырчат реторты и работают поршни. Разноцветный дым застилал глаза, но проветрить помещение им сейчас никто не разрешит. Так нужно. Так точно должно получиться.  
\- Тебе не должно быть всё равно. Ты вряд ли будешь помнить, что никогда не был частью того мира.  
\- Тогда какой в этом смысл?  
\- Её ты не забудешь. А она будет ждать тебя где-то там. Всё ещё заключённая в ловушку своих видений, но тамошний Закон... Он должен сработать, как надо.  
\- Но Дверь ведь не настоящая?  
Пауза. Лёгкое замешательство.  
\- Нет, но Закон вполне себе настоящий. И даже его отражение будет настоящим. Никогда не читал этой сказки?  
Глупый вопрос. Каждый сотрудник Сторожевой Башни читал столько сказок, что не найдёшь на них всех Дверей. А уж сказки Чёрного Коридора - про них знали все. И историю Зазеркалья - её тоже.  
\- Вернуться сможешь, когда найдёшь её, - кивок в сторону хрустального гроба, крышку которого уже подняли. - Если вдруг не найдёшь, то...  
\- Никаких если.  
Обмануть Закон не так сложно, как кажется. Особенно, если он не в ладах с собственным отражением. Нужно было твёрдо в это верить. Вера - тоже закон. Этого мира, в котором стоит Сторожевая Башня.  
\- Следи за тем, чтобы Закон не обманул тебя.  
Грей де Вульф, Страшный Волк из старой сказки о ведьме, её внучке и красном охотничьем плаще, ещё раз вдохнул разноцветный дым, поднимающийся над пробирками.  
Руки Гусеницы мелькали, поджигая спиртовки, смешивая грибы с водой, а воду - с чем-то, похожим на томатный сок. Волк очень хотел ему поверить. А заодно и себе самому. Потому что если он не поверит Двери, сотворённой из пробирки, прямо здесь, в одном из подвалов Сторожевой Башни, то уже никогда не вернётся назад.  
Тогда его тело будет лежать тут вечно, холодное, неподвижное.  
Грей повернул голову. Вера не была спокойна в своём сне, как иные заколдованные девушки. Может, потому-то её не пробуждали ни поцелуи, ни гребни, ни случайные падения. В Башне не было места Законам. По крайней мере, настоящим, тем, что теперь жаждали крови и хаоса.  
Волк протянул руку и обхватил пальцы Веры своими. Холодные, как у лягушонка. Они всегда у неё такие были. Стоило ей забраться под одеяло после последнего похода к холодильнику, и её ледяные стопы тут же прижимались к его ногам. Грея это успокаивало. Он не прочь был делиться теплом.  
Он закрыл глаза и легонько сжал девичью ладонь, словно успокаивая.  
Я иду за тобой, Вера. И на этот раз либо вернусь вместе с тобой, либо...  
Никаких либо.  
Разноцветный туман проник в лёгкие, разрисовал их изнутри мамонтами и копьями, как доисторический охотник, а потом вытянулся в тоннель, и Волк провалился туда, тщетно пытаясь удержать руку, которую сжимал.  
Уж очень она была важна, эта рука.  
Но почему, он уже не помнил.

 

2.

Волк нашёл Короля. Из-за крови нельзя было понять, какого цвета был монарх при жизни: белого, чёрного или красного. Если красного - то, значит, такого же, как самые настоящие зеркала. Разве не их он искал, сбежавший от своего хозяина пёс, у которого на шее всё ещё болтается цепь? Они отражали истину, которую мы сами не в силах в себе отыскать. Вот было бы здорово стать окончательно настоящим. Таким, каким задумывал тебя мир. Так ведь бывает? Такое ведь уже происходило?  
Волк где-то слышал о Красных Фигурах. О тех, что не желали жить в Зазеркалье, не желали видеть даже самую малую его часть. Не желали слушать о том, что другой мир, скрытый мир - он настолько отвратителен, что разум поглотит сам себя прежде, чем постичь этот мир. Ужасное зрелище. Вывернутые наизнанку тела, потоки крови, озёра желчи... Наверное, именно из-за крови Фигуры звались Красными, и зеркала, отражающие настоящее, тоже были алыми, как капли крови.  
Во всём Зазеркалье не найдёшь ничего, кроме крови, что было бы красного цвета.  
Может, отчасти из-за крови Волк и стал работать на Шалтая. Красный цвет его завораживал. От него хотелось выть, от него хотелось сбросить шкуру и бежать, бежать, бежать, пока не упадёшь, не в силах отдышаться. Словно когда-то этот красный цвет был с ним повсюду: и во снах, и в реальности. Словно этот красный цвет был всей его жизнью.  
Для Спящих Волк был Палачом. Для самого себя - Убийцей, пусть и не смел признаваться в этом, даже мысленно. Страшный Серый Волк, ненавидящий свою суть. Ненавидящий себя за любовь к крови. За любовь к виду пропитавшейся кровью алой ткани. Красное на красном. Что может быть чудеснее?  
Волк передвигал ногами - лапами? - и мир вокруг него качался и стенал. Волк больше не вдыхал Системный туман, больше не ловил подачки в виде таблеток. Зазеркалье то появлялось - тёмное, обшарпанное, но прекрасное - то исчезало. И на его смену приходил пронзительный мир, в котором было столько красного, что Волк начинал задыхаться.  
Он вытыкал розетки. Всё стерильно. Никакой крови. Почему ему казалось, что он работает за кровь? Почему ему казалось, что он выдавливает по капле алый цвет из всего, что его окружает? Почему он работал за кусочки Системы, только чтобы больше не видеть открывшуюся ему правду?  
Настоящий мир не был прекрасным. Он был таким же, как разверстое чрево Короля. И над ним роились тысячи мух. Таких же Палачей, как и сам Волк, готовых работать за кусочек счастья. За красный цвет таблеток.  
Зачем он сбежал?  
Ах да, настоящий мир. Настоящий город. Прекрасный.  
Зачем?  
Чтобы не видеть своё отражение: противное, раболепное. Облитое метафорической, системной кровью.  
Зачем сбежал?  
Чтобы найти что-то настоящее. Счастье? Алый цвет?  
Всё путается.

Он бежит по тропинке, чувствует на своей шкуре запах дождя и поднимает морду к небесам. Тени от деревьев оставляют на земле причудливый лабиринт из света, и он решает поиграть. Ход вправо, ход влево. Одну лапу поднять, другую отставить.  
Его кто-то зовёт. Голос немного хриплый, но знакомый.  
Это ведьма. Могущественная лесная ведьма. В обмен на защиту от тёмных духов она обещала научить его сбрасывать серую шкуру и ходить на двух ногах. Ему этого страсть как хочется. Тогда можно будет прийти на деревенскую ярмарку и побродить там, не боясь, что его погонят прочь. Люди боятся за овечек, но он не пойдёт на ярмарку голодным. К тому же, говорят, среди ярких рядов можно купить и кой-чего съестного. Так что никаких проблем.  
Он перестаёт играть со светом и со всех ног несётся на зов. Свет луны серебрит его шкуру. Наверное, это красиво, потому что ведьма улыбается совсем по-доброму. Не то что пастушки, которые сразу вопить начинают, стоит ему пробежаться вдоль кромки леса.  
\- Волк! Волк! - начинают кричать и бегут в деревню. А там уже - вилы, факелы, гневные выкрики. Волку они не нравились. Он прятался в чаще, там, куда никому не зайти, кроме духов, и думал. Наверное, будь он человеком, он бы тоже себя боялся. Дело в больших лапах? Но так бегать удобнее, особенно по снегу. А зимы тут огого какие. В огромных ушах? Да вроде они не очень страшные. Ведьма их любила чесать, приятно так. Разве станешь чесать то, чего боишься? В зубищах? Так он не всякий раз их показывает. В глазах? Так они у него даже красивые. Он посмотрел как-то в ручей, и ему понравились. Впрочем, может, людям как раз они и не нравятся. Кто их знает, двуногих и безволосых.  
\- Здравствуй, Серый, - ведьма всегда с ним здоровается, и он отвечает тем же. Выучить человеческий язык не так уж и сложно, когда так близко с ними живёшь. Разговоры поинтереснее лесных сплетен.  
\- Здравствуй, Эбенгратт, - ворчит он. Не ворчать не получается, такая уж природа. Но ведьму это забавляет.  
Брюзжишь, словно мой дядюшка, - радостно объявляет Эбенгратт и посыпает своего защитника на поиски. Искать красные нити для красного плаща, подарка внучке. Это не сложно, это не то же, что выслеживать мстительных духов.  
Да только по дороге ему попадается... кто-то. Человек. Девушка. Но пахнет от неё, как от отчаяния. А ещё близостью свежей земли.  
На ней красное платье. Такое яркое на фоне леса. Она босиком, и ступни у неё кровоточат. И пальцы у неё в крови, словно она продиралась через заколдованные дебри терновника в поисках своего принца. Этим многие безумные грешили: ходили в колдовской лес за счастьем, а получали только болезни.  
Он остановился. Пока не зарычал, незачем пугать незнакомцев. Обычно они от одного вида его врассыпную разбегались.  
Девушка протягивает руки вперёд, словно совсем не видит, куда ступает. И Серый ловит её, скорее по наитию, чем по осознанному желанию.  
Погодите-ка. У него руки, у него ноги, на нём тряпки, и он больше не чувствует своих ушей, своей шерсти и даже своих клыков. И мир выглядит по-другому... Ещё более цветным что ли.  
Ведьма научила его сбрасывать шкуру? Уже? И когда успела? Неужели во сне?  
Девушка в его руках дрожит. На ней кровь, но железом совсем не пахнет. Она плачет. Она шепчет.  
Серый прислушивается.  
\- Я тебя жду. Очень жду. Жду и жду. А ты не идёшь.  
И тогда Волк внимательно вглядывается в её лицо, потому что на самом деле оно такое знакомое.  
И глаза у неё зелёные. Колдовские. И тоже знакомые.  
\- Кто ты? - растерянно бормочет Волк, глядя на то, как девушка в его руках плачет, и слёзы стирают её из воздуха, как призрака, оставляя только туман.  
Не стоило ему раскрывать рта. Вопрос отразился в её глазах такой болью, что Волк невольно прижал к голове несуществующие уши.  
\- Мне говорят, что ты не придёшь... А я тебя жду, - повторяет она и исчезает окончательно.  
Это приводит его в чувство. К реальности. По крайней мере к той реальности, в которой он вытыкал розетки и отделял души от бренных тел одним движением руки.

 

Он стоит на тропе, среди металла и чужой музыки, в Зазеркальном мире, где нет сумасшествия. Перед ним, прямо в стене - красное зеркало. Оно отражает истину? Уже отразило?  
Он вглядывается в его красные глубины - красные не как кровь, а как маки - и видит там Волка. Серого, Большого и Злого. Злого скорее по преданиям, чем на самом деле. А ещё он видит девушку.  
Другую.  
У неё густые волосы, перехваченные лентой. Суровый взгляд, от которого хочется съёжиться. А в руке у неё... Что это у неё в руке?  
\- Медленно повернитесь и поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видела, - голос у неё дрожащий, совсем не подходит к её решительному виду.  
\- Что это тикает? - прошептал волк, прислушиваясь. Среди городского шума от вокзала и от ярмарки, и от высоченных домов по обе стороны железной дороги течёт чьё-то время. Кажется, что стоит только руку протянуть - и поймаешь убегающие секунды.  
Девушка посмотрела на свою руку - из её ладони выглядывает дуло пистолета, шокового или боевого, она не уверена - но не увидела ничего, кроме сияющих в свете ненастоящего солнца часов. Часы белого кролика. Того, что вечно опаздывал и так забавно смеялся. Она знала его? Кажется, знала.  
Волк сделал шаг в сторону зеркала. Красного, вмурованного прямо в стену. Невидимого для Системного Стража.  
\- Стой! Повернись, быстро!  
Её металлические пальцы сжались с лязгающим звоном. Оружие исчезло. Часы остались.  
Ну же, повтори свой номер. RE-11-42, АЛИСА. Охраняй систему. Ход на Д 4, в Зазеркалье. Ты села на зазеркальный поезд. Тебя встретила программа близнецов. А потом ты увидела Красного Короля. Но ты не должна видеть Красных фигур, Алиса. То есть, Лили. То есть, нет, конечно, Алиса и добавляй, пожалуйста, номер, иначе вас не различишь.  
Их не существует. Только чёрное и белое, помнишь? Чёрные для сомнений, Белые для их разрешения.  
Волк её не слушался. Только наклонился чуть ниже... к чему?  
\- Что ты там рассматриваешь?  
Лили вытянула шею, но не увидела ничего, кроме гладкой серой стены. Неужели она имеет дело с простым сумасшедшим? С каких это пор Система Безопасности будит её по таким пустякам?  
Девушка не видела красного зеркала. Но Волк видел. Как видел в нём и отражение спящей девушки. В красном платье. Прямиком из леса. С зелёными - он это точно знал, хотя они и были у неё закрыты - глазами.  
Она ждёт его.  
\- Алиса, - сказал Волк, и вдруг понял, что это не совсем то имя, но оно, тем не менее, верное. - Алиса, ты должна мне помочь.  
Алисам в этом мире можно верить.  
Все городские, все зазеркальные звуки вдруг исчезли, а ведь она так в ним стремилась! Так соскучилась по звукам мира вне тишины Системы. Только стрелки часов звучали в её ушах, вместе с кровью, несущейся по венам.  
Тик-так, Лили.  
Эрнест звал тебя, Эрнест ждал тебя, но ты не пришла. Вместо тебя уже была другая, с мозгами, полными запрограммированных опилок. Она не узнала "Белого Кролика". Она думала, что не способна на привязанность. Она забыла про любовь.  
Тик-так, Лили.  
Помнишь ли ты? О, ты помнишь. В кроличьих часах свой механизм. В них всё, что у тебя отобрали.  
Тик-так.  
За те годы, что ты спала наверху, Система Безопасности заросла, запылилась, покачнулась. Других Алис забрал костяной человечек, чтобы запугивать тех, кто не платил ему. Тех, кто поворачивался к прекрасному Зазеркальному миру спиной. Шалтай убедил всех, что Зазеркалье - единственный выход. И все подтверждали его слова: сходящие с ума жители нижнего города, которые повсюду видели запрещённый красный цвет, разложение и кровь, жители гетто, которые умирали в парах зловонного запаха смерти, а ещё - порабощённые Алисы, взятые на вирусную цепь.  
Но что было до очередного Апокалипсиса, Лили?  
От чего ты берегла Зазеркалье?  
От нарушителей. Не от тех, что бежали в реальность. От тех, что слишком долго оставались по ту сторону зеркала.  
Сейчас их называют Спящими, Лили.  
Скоро весь мир уснёт. И когда ты проснёшься в следующий раз, не будет глупых законов, не будет правильных законов. Не будет ничего, даже крови. Даже Красных Фигур, которые, конечно, были выдумкой.  
Эрнест был Красной Фигурой, несмотря на свой белый халат. Он играл за Белых - делал вид, что играет за Белых, но всей душой выступал за Красных. Тех, которых уничтожили.  
Тех, которых отправили спать.  
Они шастали в Зазеркалье и обратно, когда Шалтай ещё не набросил Сеть на настоящий мир. В Зазеркалье было множество чудес. Красные Фигуры верили, что смогут принести их с собой. Но для этого им нужна была Алиса. Хотя бы одна Красная пешка, которая бы свободно переходила границу и различала то, что видит перед собой.  
Вот почему сейчас ты видишь повсюду кровь, Лили.  
Зазеркалье теперь накрывает собой весь мир, и потому нельзя увидеть его и не сойти с ума.  
Тик-так, Лили.  
На твоих руках кровь.  
А в часах - воспоминания.  
Тик-так.  
Для кого-то секунда, для кого-то - две сотни лет.  
\- ...она спит. Она ждёт меня. Алиса? Алиса...  
Руки Волка лежали на её плечах. Он просил её о помощи, а она жалела, что это руки Волка, а не лапы Белого Кролика.  
\- Я Лили, - ответила, наконец, резервная Алиса под номером RE-11-42.  
Часы всё ещё тикали, но уже смешивались с остальными звуками покрытого Зазеркальным налётом города. Тишина Системы исчезла вовсе.  
\- Это моё имя, - повторила Лили, словно убеждала в этом себя. Или пробовала имя на вкус, как понравившееся ожерелье.  
\- Хорошо, Лили, - Волк опустил руки и заглянул ей в глаза. - Помоги мне.  
В зелёных глазах Волка отражалась она сама. А ещё потеря. Этого нельзя было пропустить. В конце концов, Алисы были настоящими мастерами по части отражений.  
\- Ты не отсюда, - медленно проговорила Лили. Голос её звучал неверяще, словно она увидела спустившихся с небес пришельцев, которых не существует. И порталы в другие миры... Там же не было жизни, схожей со здешней. Там была только опасность и пустота.  
Волк покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не отсюда... Признаться, я сам не помню, откуда именно, - он выглядел смущённым. - Издалека.  
Лили посмотрела наверх - в тяжёлых синих небесах были видны края "Кроличьей норы", внутри которой бушевала технологическая буря из старых вещей и древних воспоминаний.  
\- Нет, - Волк усмехнулся. - Ещё дальше... Из Башни.  
\- Башни? - эхом отозвалась Лили.  
\- Башни. Она высоко... и низко. И в ней много дверей. А ещё... - Волк зажмурился. - Мы сторожим.  
\- Я тоже сторожу, - она потёрла свою металлическую руку и задела цепочку от часов.  
Тик-так.  
\- Но что тебе нужно здесь? Зачем было так далеко идти?  
И почему ты мне доверился? Почему ты знал, что какая-то Алиса была с дефектом, о котором она сама забыла?  
Она не была уверена, что Волк шёл сюда пешком. В конце концов, Лили проспала ещё один Апокалипсис. А, может, и не один.  
\- Меня здесь ждут. Она спит и не может проснуться. И она в красном.  
\- В красном, - повторила Лили. - В Зазеркалье нет красного цвета.  
\- Потому я и ушёл, чтобы найти настоящий красный... Кажется.  
В городскую симфонию ворвались посторонние звуки. Настолько посторонние, что Лили схватила Волка за запястье и потянула в узкий проулок. Над ними нависало чьё-то свежевыстиранное бельё - странно, что люди всё ещё стирали вручную - и раздавалась песня о тюрьме и свободе. Лили прибавила шагу. Звуки тонули в песне, но она всё равно их различала.  
\- Быстрее, - шепнула она Волку. - Нас догоняют.  
Они выбежали на дорогу - широкую, вдоль леса, и даже не успели удивиться, откуда здесь вдруг взялся лес.  
На дороге показался столб пыли - и вскоре из него вывалились настоящие чудовища.  
Шуму от них было столько же, сколько от скобяной лавки, в которой вдруг разом упали все вещи.  
Как и в старой песенке, они явно дрались: по блестящему боку единорога тянулась свежая царапина, а лев фыркал дымом, и одна из его лампочек то и дело гасла. Оба были созданиями фантазии куда более изощрённой, чем те, что красовались на гербе***: многочисленные трубки перегоняли чёрную вязкую жидкость, поршни свистели, выпуская пар, и были видны заклёпки в тех местах, где лист приваривали к листу. Их собрали в мастерской для вечного боя за корону.  
Лили закашлялась. Оба механических зверя тут же повернулись в её сторону, и она задержала дыхание.  
Бежать не было смысла. Слишком быстрые. Как Система.  
В их глазах-лампочках бились чёрно-белые молнии - спасибо, хоть Вселенная не отражалась.  
\- Человеческий детёныш? - проскрежетал единорог.  
\- В самом деле, - поддакнул лев. Его хвост ударял по бокам, и звук получался таким, словно били по пустому чугунку.- Я думал, вы - мифические животные!  
\- А я-то думала, я вовсе не животное, - прошипела Лили.  
Единорог и лев. Тоже часть Зазеркальной системы. Чистильщики. Проверка на сумасшествие. Но ведь здесь все сумасшедшие. И эти двое - тоже. Сумасшедшие железные звери.  
\- Так что - вы верите в нас, мы верим в вас? - Лили разогнала руками дым.  
\- Отличная идея. Только в нас теперь верить не обязательно, мы не мясные устаревшие модели - а вполне себе самодостаточные. Правда, с топливом совсем беда... - пожаловался единорог, почёсывая рогом переднюю ногу.  
\- Я думала, у вас есть пирог.  
\- Ах... - лев раскрыл пасть так широко, что оттуда повалил густой чёрный дым. - Если бы всё было так просто.  
Механизированные чудовища готовились ринуться вперёд, выставив рог и когти, нацелившись на хрупкие человеческие тела - и тут Волк прыгнул. Тёмный, мохнатый, смертоносный. Когти ударили о глаза-лампочки - и те треснули, как и любое фальшивое зеркало. Звери взревели - страшно, надрывно, так громко, что пришлось закрыть ладонями уши. Они уже не могли поймать своих обидчиков. Мир их навсегда превратился в царство вечной ночи, а лапы сковала команда, из которой нельзя было так сразу освободиться. Система не позволит слепцам бить свои зеркала.  
Что происходит? Программы не отзываются на установленные командные слова, ведут себя непредсказуемо. Им бы послушно ретироваться, заслышав слово "пирог", а не переходить в боевой режим.  
На этот раз Апокалипсис действительно повредил Систему.  
Их могли раздробить металлические челюсти, они могли стать крошевом из костей и желчи, а их кровь могла перегоняться поршнями, заставляя чудовищ драться за трон.  
Тик-так, Лили.  
Ты должна найти красное. То, что всегда оставалось настоящим. Над красным не властно ни сумасшествие, ни запреты, ни жажда видеть вечные сны и ни о чём не беспокоиться.

 

Волк и Лили очнулись в секторе Д 5, и они совершенно не помнили, как туда попали. А также не помнили своих имен, адресов и - что особенно огорчало - номеров страховки.  
Их окружал лес.  
У Волка снова была его шкура, словно Эбенгратт, старая ведьма, никогда не учила его её сбрасывать. Словно не было никогда никакой Эбенгратт. Словно всегда были только кролики, тропы и голод. А у Лили были часы, отмерявшие чужое время. Она была уверена, что чужое, хотя не помнила даже сегодняшнего утра.  
\- Кто ты? - спросила Лили, пряча правую руку за спиной.  
Как больно от этих слов. Словно занозил лапу или угодил в капкан. Почему?  
Волк не был уверен в том, что сможет ответить, но всё же раскрыл рот.  
\- Я не помню, - он почесал лапой за ушами. - А кто ты?  
Девушка вздохнула:  
\- Не знаю... Это так странно.  
Волк кивнул.  
\- Надо отсюда выбираться.  
\- Да, - согласилась она и схватилась за серую шерсть, чтобы не потеряться среди высоченных деревьев из проволоки, покрышек и телевизионных экранов, с которых на девушку и зверя смотрели лица давно умерших политиков. - Пойдём.  
И они пошли.  
А Алиса GD-890 скривила губы в довольной улыбке и помахала им вслед. Они её, конечно, не увидели.

Забытый лес был лучшим место для ссылки неугодных элементов системы. В нём каждый забывал всё, что было для него по-настоящему важным, и так и блуждал среди высокотехнологичного мусора до конца времён или до очередного Апокалипсиса.  
Зазеркальная Система Шалтая не терпела неизвестных системных Стражей и сбегавших с работы Волков. Пусть медленно сходят с ума от невозможности хоть что-то вспомнить и от вида "настоящего" мира, который вскоре перед ними откроется.

 

3.

Забытый лес. Ну конечно, Забытый лес. Кого же ещё посылать туда, как не Рыцаря без коня?  
Уиллем чертыхнулся, поскользнувшись на горке дискет с чьими-то писательскими мечтами. Разве можно ими так разбрасываться? А потом люди ещё удивляются, почему мечты их уходят в небытие и отказываются сбываться.  
Вот Уиллем свои хранил поближе к сердцу. А сердце - подальше от опасностей. Его могли растоптать сильные мира сего, вроде королевских спецслужб или королевской полиции, а могли заложить, чтобы накупить искусственных глаз и до конца жизни смотреть на Зазеркалье, боясь сойти с ума. В мире Уиллема же все были сумасшедшими. И гордились этим, как иные гордятся орденами, погонами или медалями за отличную учёбу. Сумасшедшие дети гонялись за сумасшедшими масляными бабочками, сумасшедшие коты улыбались, не ведая, что им не положено этого делать, а сумасшедшие кухарки вели хозяйство так, что выглядели при этом будто графини. Правда, тоже абсолютно сумасшедшие.  
Откусив кусочек яблока - старая Бетти всегда вырезала их в форме грибов, ну да всем положены свои чудачества - Уиллем почувствовал себя всемогущим. И, может быть, выросшим на пару сантиметров. Это и отсутствие сердца, которое сейчас задрожало бы и забилось от страха со скоростью кроличьего бега - позволило Уиллему бесстрашно вытянуть из сумки маску из красного зеркала и тут же закрыть ею рот. Фокус Забытого леса был в том, чтобы не вдыхать телевизионных флюидов. Или как там они называются.  
Под ногами захрустели диски. Старые фильмы, старые песни - все, которые так никогда и не появились на свет. "Признание Али", "44 градуса по Цельсию", "Гордость и ещё разок гордость", "Фас, алая шапочка!". Уиллем иногда останавливался и читал названия. Они так много говорили и ещё больше утаивали. "Признание Али"? В краже? В преступлении? В том, что он всю жизнь любил женщин и обманывался? В детской выходке, которая привела к краху целой цивилизации? Или вот "Алая шапочка"... Судя по всему, очередные ужасы про скрывающегося под красной накидкой оборотня. Или порно. У такого рода вещей названия часто производили неизгладимые впечатления.  
Уиллем любил выдумывать. Уиллем любил мечтать. Потому и сошёл с ума с особой радостью. Так жизнь приобретала новые краски. Запрещённый красный цвет, например. Уиллему он нравился. Было в нём что-то завораживающее. Как и во всех Красных Фигурах, которых он встретил.  
Они прятались от Шалтая и глаз Системы и из-за носимых ими цветов делали это успешно. Люди боялись настоящего мира: разум, привыкший к Зазеркалью с детских лет, пока в организме медленно догорал бесплатный чип подключения, видел в нём только опасность, боль и море крови. Уиллем, у которого чип оказался рядом с сердцем, поначалу тоже испугался. Но его сердце похитили, когда ему едва стукнуло шесть. Наверное, заменившие его поршни, лампочки и провода и расплавили то, что помогало мальчику видеть лишь Зазеркалье. И он ушёл в настоящий мир, наполненный детскими страхами. И смог их всех победить.  
А теперь ему приходилось частенько обходить Забытый лес. Не то чтобы ему это совсем не нравилось... Он слышал о лесниках прошлого и предпочитал думать о себе именно как о "леснике". Но даже с защитной маской Уиллем понемногу забывал. Чужие имена, дни рождения, предпочтения в еде... И пустота, появляющаяся после забытого, требовала, чтобы её заполняли. Потому Уиллем и фантазировал так часто.  
С деревьев на него глядели лица, чёрно-белые и цветные, но совсем без красного цвета, и все они шевелили губами. Но слова их разбивались о спину, покрытую плащом из сетевых проводов, и не достигали цели.  
Его называли Рыцарем, потому что он, как и чёрные, и белые Рыцари, выдумывал слишком много вещей. Чаще бесполезных, вроде сита для белого шума, но иногда - очень полезных. Уиллем собственноручно собрал зонт, скрывающий от глаз Системы, а ещё вырезал из резинового дивана непромокаемые сапоги. Да только, в отличие от настоящих Рыцарей, у Уиллема не было коня. Ни механического, ни, тем более, из плоти. Ему нравилось ходить пешком.  
Он прошёл весь пусть от Д 7 до Д 5, почти до границы с вокзалом. И встретил девушка, державшую за загривок огромного волка.  
И, когда волк зарычал, что-то в голове Уиллема тут же щёлкнуло.  
\- Не Даму ли ищешь? - пробурчал он в маску, позабыв, что его вряд ли поймут. Во рту появился железный привкус - он поцарапал губы, пока проговаривал слова. Впрочем, это не так страшно: чем больше в мире красного цвета, тем лучше.  
Зверь поднял уши, и морда у него при этом сделалась совсем презабавная. Интересно, стал бы он похожим на кота графства Йоркшир, если бы улыбнулся? А у девушки - надо же - механическая рука, самая настоящая. Не тот ширпотреб, что носят городские увечные, а сияющая и наверняка неплохо функционирующая. Настоящее сокровище.  
\- Говорю. Даму. В красном. Ищешь? - повтори Уиллем, тщательно разделяя слова, а потом сообразил, что и этим ничего не добьётся. Ну ладно, пожертвует днём рождения какой-нибудь тётушки Мюриэль. Не исключено, что у него такая имеется. Выпустит в мир ещё один день нерождения.  
Рыцарь сделал глубокий вдох - насколько ему позволил тонкий слой зеркала около носа - и стянул маску, придерживая её рукой.  
\- Замнойидитенесчастныеговорю! - выпалил он на одном дыхании и снова натянул маску. Голова закружилась от какой-то политической метафоры, а в мозгу снова появилось пустое местечко. Срочно его чем-нибудь занять... Уиллем оценивающе глянул на волка и задумался о седле. У Рыцарей вообще бывают ездовые волки? Хотя первым наездником на лютом звере он бы стать не прочь. Может, в какой-нибудь легенде будущего появится о нём целая стихотворная строфа.  
Так, раздумывая о стременах, ремнях и вышивке, Уиллем затопал по одной ему известной тропе, ведущей вон из Забытого леса, а девушка и волк последовали за ним.  
Волк увидел в блестящей поверхности его маски чьи-то зелёные глаза, а девушка подумала, что незнакомец чем-то напоминает ей кролика. А за кроликами нужно следовать.  
Равно как и верить Алисам, у которых время отмеряют часы.  
Тик-так.

***  
У Алисы GD-890 не было имени. Только номер, и он так смешно проговаривался. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь вытягивал из себя это D, она хихикала и вспоминала шахматную доску. Бог знает, почему. Хотя она и не ведала, кто такой этот бог. Может, Красный Король, которому снится всё вокруг? Он, вроде как, тоже не существовал.  
Она хихикала, и потому на неё неодобрительно косились все остальные Алисы. Но что GD-890 могла с собой поделать? Это всё Забытый лес и то, во что превратились Единорог и Лев. Бой за корону они вели, как же. В лесу один из экранов поведал её стишок о бое за корону, и она находила его невероятно смешным.  
На самом деле, ей почти всё теперь казалось смешным. Например, собственная форма, покрашенная в белый цвет. Она помнила, что когда, по приказу Королевы, кажется, они красили белую форму во что-то другое. В несуществующий цвет. Тот, который в радуге шёл первым и которого все тут боялись, как огня.  
А самым смешным была лысина. Такая блестящая, такая... громадная. Это какой же мозг должен под ней скрываться. По меньшей мере с луну размером.  
GD-890 не удержала очередной смешок.  
Шалтай приподнял одну из своих нарисованных бровей - что, надо сказать, далось ему с превеликим трудом.  
\- Что тут смешного? - прочавкал он сквозь пудинг, который ел каждый раз после того, как ему удавалось загнать какого-нибудь врага в Забытый лес.  
Алиса GD-890 помотала головой, и её косички защекотали её кожу. Неужели она раньше этого не замечала?  
\- Подключите-ка её к стене напрямую, - шепнул Шалтай ближайшей к себе пешке неопределённого цвета. - Беспокойно как-то.  
Пешка с самым невозмутимым видом кивнул, подошёл к GD-890 и подал ей руку. Та со смущённым смешком её приняла и последовала за ним. Чуть ли не подпрыгивая.  
\- Невероятно, - пробормотал Шалтай, возвращаясь к своей порции пудинга. Питаться ему приходилось через трубочку, но это была небольшая цена за прекрасную белизну его кожи. За неприступную крепость, в которую он превратил собственное тело. Такое ни одна Красная Фигура - пусть спят они во веки веков! - не сломит. И даже целая рать.  
В вышине пустынного зала вдруг отразился ещё один смешок. Шалтай замер. Ему будто бы в лицо плеснули ведром красной краски! Кошмар!  
\- Кто? - тихо проговорил он своим особенным тоном. Этим тоном он гордился. Заслышав его, половина Зазеркалья тут же становилась по стойке "смирно".  
Но на этот раз ему никто не ответил.  
А через секунду одна из Алис, его перепрограммированных Стражей, захохотала в голос.  
Похоже, это было заразно. Нужно срочно подключить всю дюжину к Сети, пусть проветрят свои рассудки и избавятся от вирусов, прилетевших из "настоящего" мира.  
Ох уж этот мирок. Кичится тем, что почти стал похожим на Зазеркалье, вобрал в себя все его блага, вроде сумасшествия и зеркал истины. Что скажете теперь, когда Шалтай убрал всю эту гадость из Сети и оставил за гранью видимого мира? Шваль пусть там шляется вместе со своими драгоценными "Красными Фигурами". Уж Шалтай-то всему голова. Уж он-то знает, что не осталось ни одной Красной Фигурой. Все заснули вечным сном и видят теперь свою драгоценную Волшебную Страну круглые сутки.  
У вас не получилось убедить всех, что настоящая Страна Чудес - она прямо перед глазами. Что Зазеркалье - всего лишь её отражение, в чём-то более прекрасное, а в чём-то менее. Красные Фигуры, вы свободно шастали туда-сюда, деля чудеса этих миров поровну. И зачем? Зачем, если можно просто убедить всех в том, что нужно тратить деньги, что повсюду поджидают кошмары, и нужно от них прятаться. С малых лет убеждаешь их всех в том, что мир вокруг - кишащая кровью помойка, а потом продаёшь им тот же самый мир, покрытый тонким слоем Сети. Что до Зазеркалья - того, настоящего, если можно так выразиться - в него мало кто может попасть. Все красные зеркала разбиты, все Красные Фигуры спят, пойманные в сети своего обожаемого Зазеркалья.  
Что ж, реальная жизнь - не игра, умники. А уж бизнес - тем более не игра. Впрочем, будь он игрой, Шалтай стал бы чемпионом, ведь он сам устанавливал в ней правила.  
Подавитесь своим сумасшествием и своими чудесами. И спите себе дальше.  
Большому миру Шалтая-Болтая на вас плевать.

***  
\- Дышите глубже, - тщательно выговорил Уиллем, широко раскинув руки, чтобы показать, насколько глубоко дышать.  
Лили убрала с лица прилипшие пряди и задышала, сосредоточившись на тиканье часов. Рядом с ней на траве - рыжей и совсем осенней - лежал вновь сбросивший шкуру Волк. Приятно было помнить своё имя, свой день рождения и сотни своих дней нерождений, а также запах статики в "Кроличьей норе"... и ещё Эрнеста. Она повернула голову в сторону продолжавшего трещать Рыцаря - он так и представился, "сэр Уиллем, Красный Рыцарь" - и в очередной раз удивилась бьющимся в ней бабочках. Или баобабочкам. В любом случае, они были такие красные, что впору было раскрасить ими половину неба.  
Уиллем хоть и был Красным, а ничего на себе красного, кроме маски, не носил. Странный. Так они выглядят, все Красные Фигуры, которых не существует? Взъерошенные, словно только что выпрыгнувшие из шкафа, только что выпавшие из постели, ещё толком не проснувшиеся?  
\- ... так я и не думал, что встречу волка хоть когда-нибудь. Они повымерли, волки-то, а раньше и зеркальные были, и зазеркальные, и подзеркальные, и все цветные, и все, говорят, однолюбы. Так вот, та Дама всё говорила, что за ней никто не придёт, даже волк, и я, стало быть, терялся. А тут - волк. Не вы ли ищете Даму в Красном? Объявилась у нас среди Спящих, и никто не знает, откуда.  
Волк вскочил с места. Перед мысленным взором Лили пронеслась нелицеприятная картинка: Волк отрывает Уиллему голову и клацает челюстями. Глупости какие. Но выглядел он таким... злым?  
И голос у него дрожал совсем по-злому, когда он просил - а слышалось, что приказывал - отвести его к этой Даме в Красном.  
Это важно?  
Стало быть, раз Красные Фигуры разгуливают по Забытому лесу. Да ещё и безнаказанно.  
Лили обязательно поговорит с этим Уиллем и расспросит его обо всём. Включая баобабочек. А пока остаётся только поспевать следов за Волком, у которого зелёные глаза загорелись золотом.  
\- Кто она такая? - шепнула Лили, поравнявшись с ним, человеком с глазами зверя. - Она, видимо, очень тебе дорога?  
\- Я не знаю, кто она.  
Вот так ответ.  
\- Но она меня ждёт.  
Лучший ответ.  
Лили никто не ждал, и её это очень печалило. Странно, но теперь ей до ужаса захотелось смеяться. Неужели так и сходят с ума?  
\- Зачем ты мне поверил?  
Волк посмотрел на неё, как на самую настоящую сумасшедшую.  
\- Если я поверю в тебя, ты поверишь в меня. Разве здесь это не Закон?

 

Красная пешка ходит Д 8. Вместе с нею ходит Красный Рыцарь. И - надо же - Большой и Страшный Волк, на этот раз серый, совершенно не перемазанный засохшей кровью.  
Они стоят перед воротами, на которых висят проржавевшие цифровые замки. Их никто не проверяет. Спящим уже никак не поможешь, вот в чём штука - так что нечего их и запирать. Они видят свои чудные сны, сошли с ума окончательно, и умрут, если вы захотите их разбудить.  
Ведь так?  
Уиллем над этим посмеялся. И рассказал, как ходит по снам - по всем снам. И Красного Короля, и Красных Рыцарей, и всех Красных пешек. Как говорит с ними во сне. Как узнаёт каждый раз что-то новое - или почти забытое старое.  
А у Дамы в Красном сны особенные. В них бегают волки, похожие на людей, и люди, похожие на зиму и пламя, и там много дверей, но ещё больше - темноты. И Дама боится, что никто и никогда о ней не вспомнит. Ей сны не в радость.  
Но привести к ней волка, да не ещё и не простого - вот это подвиг, достойный Рыцаря. Это вам не Забытый лес обходить и топтать чужие мечты.  
Красная пешка может стать Королевой, если только захочет. И сможет махать сама себе платочком, сшитым из шёлка, а вовсе не из человеческой кожи. Красным зеркалам всё равно что показывать: будущее, прошлое или настоящее. Истинным может быть любо время.  
Красные Королевы могут видеть сон про самих себя.  
Королева, которая видит во сне Алису, которая спит и видит Красную Королеву, которая грезит об Алиса, которая...  
И Лили понимает, что Королева на перроне была Красной. Более того - это Лили провожала саму себя на поиски... самой себя. Настоящей. Такой, какую разглядел в ней Эрнест. Такой, какой когда-то была маленькая девочка по имени Алиса, со странной фамилией, которая оказалась в Стране Чудес, потом в Зазеркалье, а потом не смогла вернуться домой, да так и осталась жить на два мира. Оба были ей по душе.  
Она, конечно, не думала, что всё так обернётся. Что один мир скроет другой. Что кто-то сотворит фальшивое Зазеркалье, а про Страну Чудес будет помалкивать, делая вид, что она вовсе не чудесная. На самом деле Алиса думала, что будет жить вечно, потому что среди говорящих животных, среди поющих цветов и смешных карт, и курящих насекомых, и крикливых вельмож иначе и быть не могло.  
Смерть для неё была всего лишь ещё одним приключением, как для одного мальчика, которого она знавала давным-давно. Он страшно не хотел взрослеть, и смех у него был заразительный и звонкий, как колокольчик. Из такого смеха могло появиться что-то волшебное. Что-то под стать Стране Чудес. Жаль, что мальчик этот так и не увидел всего того, что увидела Алиса, потому что чаще смотрел в небеса, в не в кроличьи норы.  
Алису разобрали, как куклу, только кости не тронули. Кусочек кожи для Алисы DN-072, волос для NV-1190. Глаз для RE-11-42 - эта резервная, пусть будет помощнее сестриц. Ещё один глаз припрятали до лучших времён, которые и не наступили вовсе.

 

Катрина Кейнс  
ВСЕ ВЫЖИЛИ | witches can be right, giants can be good | we used to be best HAMMER  
Пока Волк пробирается сквозь ряды вертикальных капсул, в которых спят Красные, строящие козни в своих снах, мечтающие однажды вернуть настоящему миру статус Страны Чудес - теперь, с отключившейся Системой Безопасности, это уже не похоже на сказку - дюжина Алис в чертогах Шалтая смеются, и никакая Система не может их успокоить. Сеть трясётся от их хохота, шатается, становится хрупкой, как проржавевший мост.  
Волк ищет Даму в Красном.  
Нет... Веру! Как он мог забыть?  
По Зазеркальной Сети расходятся трещины. Смех подобен вирусу.  
Первой улыбнулась Лили. Давным-давно, рядом с Эрнестом. А тикающие часы вернули эту улыбку в стократном объёме.  
Волк бежит. Где-то позади него Лили спрашивает Уиллема о тикающем звуке из его груди, и он показывает шестерёнки и провода, заменившие ему сердце. А сердце - оно в одном из этих снов, которые видят Красные. Когда проснутся - можно будет поискать.  
Воспоминания - сильная штука. Дай им волю, впусти их во сны, пусть даже и фальшивые - и они натворят кучу дел.  
Когда Шалтай поднялся со своей тонкой стены, на его идеальной костяной щеке появилась трещинка.  
Алисы.  
Во всё были виноваты Алисы.  
И этот паршивый щенок, сбежавший от него Палач.

 

***  
Поцелуи - а особенно такие, с вложенной в них любовью, с верой в эту любовь - действовали за любой из Дверей, даже созданной в пробирке. Они были одним из величайших чудес, которые могли прийти на помощь тогда, когда любая надежда потеряна.  
И Волк наклонился - всё-таки Вера, его алая судьба, была ниже его почти на целую голову - и поцеловал её, спящую Красную Даму его сердца.  
Туман вокруг заискрился, зашипел, приоткрывая завесу над сном. В нём начали проступать очертания Гусеницы, его медицинского кальяна и столов с кучей реторт и колбочек... Теперь они вернутся домой.  
Волк держал её руки в своих, чувствовал, как они теплеют, как подрагивают пальцы, разрывая последние оковы колдовского сна.  
Он успел увидеть, как дрогнули её ресницы...  
А потом его выдернули из спасительного тумана, втащили обратно, туда, где все отражения лгали, а чужое время бежало медленнее его собственного.  
Затылок встретился с покрытым палой листвой противоядерным убежищем.  
На фоне краснеющего неб промелькнуло перекошенное от множества операций лицо Шалтая и его костяная улыбка.  
Зазеркалье не желало отпускать своего Палача.  
Только не сейчас, когда из-за его доверия к Алисе Сеть начала рассыпаться.

___________________________________________  
Вера открыла глаза. В её голове ещё шумел пожар, объявший Башню во время побега Фэнхуана. В её мыслях всё ещё шептал тихий голос - о темноте, о видениях и о том, что за ней никто не придёт. Сил противоречить ему у неё уже давно не осталось.  
Она пошевелила пальцами. Кто-то держал её за руку. Пальцы так тесно переплелись с её, что не разобрать спросонья, где чьи.  
Вера повернула голову.  
Руку её держал Волк. Грей де Вульф, её серый зверь, отчаянный и искренний, рассмотревший когда-то настоящую Веру среди отражений и фальши. Тогда, когда она сама себя потеряла.  
Вера улыбнулась. А потом вдруг почувствовала, что тонет. Весь её мир перевернулся, её замутило, и тьма снова набросила на её зрение завесу.  
Она вспомнила.  
Вспомнила, как успела увидеть его, скованного оковами Зазеркалья, за миг до того, как сотканная из тумана Дверь захлопнулась.  
Он пришёл за ней в чужой мир. Но не вернулся обратно.  
Она не смогла удержать его руку.  
Из груди Веры вырвался вой.  
И она уже не обращала внимания на склонившегося над ней Гусеницу и на Гэйслин, пытавшуюся разжать её пальцы, и на свет в подвалах Сторожевой Башни, который замигал, а потом погас.

_________________________  
* Кэрролл, помимо всего прочего, был математиком.  
** Кэрролл выбирал слово в пару к Моржу по кол-ву слогов - и потому в песенке мог быть и вовсе не Плотник. *** лев и единорог держат герб Великобритании - отсюда и песенка про бой за корону, ведь лев изначально - символ Англии, а единорог - Шотландии.


	9. Интерлюдия IV

Они оказались в комнате из металла: длинной и неприветливой, холодной и очень, очень пустой. Стены давили со всех сторон, потолок грозился обрушиться на голову и пробить в черепе брешь, а воздух того и гляди захватит дыхание в оковы, и тогда останется только стучать зубами.  
\- Ты не он, - прошептал Сноу. Голос, вопреки ожиданиям, не отразился от стен, но потонул в металлический тишине, как попавший в бурю кораблик.  
Феникс улыбался его улыбкой, но глаза - они не умели врать. И это были не его глаза. Не жёлтая бездна, острая, как нож, и горячая, как солнце, а серая искристая мгла. Такие же глаза были когда-то у самого Сноу. Наверное. Он не смотрелся в зеркала, когда Законы в его голове нашёптывали ему свою волю. Он, в конце концов, не злая королева, которая мечтала быть прекрасней всех на свете.  
\- Как тебя тогда называть?  
Феникс замер - странно, до того момента он двигался, не останавливаясь, дёргал плечами, шаркал и разминал шею, словно постоянно напоминал себе о том, что он может это делать. Были ли у Законов постоянные тела? Могли ли они воплощаться в древних старушек с корзиной отравленных яблок или в зеркала, говорящие только то, что сами считают правдой? Или для них это в новинку - чувствовать пальцы, ступни и позвоночник? Видеть мир глазами, а не ощущениями?  
\- Когда ты нас искал, то промелькивало что-то... Феникс? Так вроде? Птица, возрождающаяся из пепла?  
Мистер Сноу кивнул. Без гривы белоснежных волос он выглядел совсем молодым. А чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным. Словно потерявший щит рыцарь перед мордой огнедышащего дракона.  
\- Ну что, раз мы теперь стоим лицом к лицу, и никто никуда не торопится, то почему бы...  
На этот раз его не защитил слой льда. Костяшки пальцев словно огнём обожгло - а, может, так оно и было - ни один из них не успел понять. Голова Феникса откинулась назад, а Сноу тут же пожалел о том, что вообще поднял руку.  
\- Кай! Какого чёрта?  
Или жалеть не стоило? Ему показалось, или глаза Феникса - знакомого и незнакомого - и вправду блеснули золотом?  
\- Бен? - собственный голос прозвучал жалко и надтреснуто. Обиженно. Сноу и не заметил, что от боли на глазах у него выступили слёзы. Кожа на руке мгновенно покраснела, выступили волдыри, и парень поморщился. Куда делся спасительный лёд?  
Глаза у Феникса снова были серыми. Он схватил Сноу за руку - здоровую - и потащил за собой, вдоль бесконечных рядов металлических перекладин.  
\- Зачем? - прошелестел Феникс, отсчитывая повороты. Во время удара он по инерции распахнул крылья, и теперь они медленно таяли в воздухе, как призрак давно ушедшего лета.  
Разве обязательно отвечать на подобный вопрос? Никакого толка. Или Закон и вправду не понимал?  
\- В прошлый раз помогло, - пробормотал Сноу. Слёзы всё ещё текли по щекам, колкие и ядовитые, рука горела огнём и истекала тем же болезненным ядом. Какая глупость.  
\- Подумал бы головой. Отдал собственную силу за чужое счастье, а потом решил ударить огненную птицу. Совсем дурной.  
Отдал силу? Ах вот оно что. Весь лёд, вся зимняя стужа - в волосах? Как у Самсона? Ох уж эти Законы, ох уж эти сказки. Каю стало страшно. Безо льда он больше не сможет открывать Двери. У него больше не было связки ключей. Её умыкнул Фэнхуан вместе с теми, которые забрал у Ягвиды, загородившей ему путь, и теперь...  
Сноу чуть не задохнулся от собственной догадки. Феникс знал, что у него не осталось сил? Потому и затащил с собой, чтобы не остался за одной из Дверей до конца своей жизни? Но ведь он убегал. Сжигал миры. Запер Бена в темницу собственного тела. Дёргал за ниточки. Ведь так?  
Он не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Сноу вспомнил оставленное на пороге перо. Или хотел?  
\- Зачем тебе я? - Ключник остановился, и Феникс чуть не упал назад.  
Он обернулся. Лицо его приобрело по-настоящему задумчивый вид. Решал, говорить ли? Придумывал причину?  
Где-то дальше по коридору прокатился громоподобный стон. В лицо обоим ударил ветер. Рука Сноу заныла от нового приступа боли. Как будто первоначальной было мало.  
\- Один я не справлюсь, - проговорил Феникс, прежде чем юркнуть в оказавшуюся вдруг рядом дверь. Обычную металлическую дверь, за которой оказалась обычная металлическая комната.  
\- А теперь вытяни-ка руку, - Феникс требовательно посмотрел на Сноу, и тот послушно поднял правую руку.  
На неё тут же обрушилось синее пламя. Такое же, как в разорённом КИТом городе, населённом людьми, зверями и куклами.  
Боль усилилась - но лишь на мгновение - чтобы потом превратиться в собственное эхо.  
\- Не справишься? Но чего ты добиваешься? Зачем тебе... - Сноу обвёл глазами сутулящуюся фигуру своего друга, нутро которого занимали слова, чуждые, невероятно сильные и непонятные.  
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку, Снежный король.  
Кай давно не слышал, чтобы его так называли. По позвоночнику холодком пробежался страх, и замер там, где когда-то гнездился осколок тролльего зеркала.  
И после шипящего шёпота, который вытекал из пасти Феникса, после тревожных слов, грозящихся вот-вот разбиться, Снежный король согласился на сделку.

 

***  
Бен спал и видел сон. Прекрасный, яркий, полный того, о чём он и не мечтал.  
В нём были персики, и белые цветы, и горы, такие высокие, что задевали края неба. Там были играющие в догонялки Десять солнц, и ленты драконов ловили их лучи. Там был император, который умел смеяться, и королевство, которое страдало, как и все земные королевства. Там был отец, приносивший из-за моря диковинные вещи - как когда-то принёс себе жену, огненную птицу со взглядом, полным свободы. Ей не нравились ни золотые клетки, ни драгоценные одежды, ни колокольчики, ни песни Жёлтого Владыки. Она пела собственные, о холодных ветрах, опаляющих её крылья, о стране вечной ночи и вечного дня, о краях, в которых лёд называли тысячей имён, а для пламени имя было только одно. Этим именем она назвала своего первенца, дикого и необузданного, как она сама. Он кометой носился по нему, пугая размеренный ход светил, ненароком поджигал Золотые Сады, роняя в них детские перья, и в каждым днём всё меньше походил на людей отцовского рода.  
Он слушал ночь. Ловил руками холод, подолгу сидел на снежных шапках гор, за что его неоднократно ругал Владыка Севера. Шапки таяли, лавиной сходили на людские земли и губили жизни. Это было первым уроком от Высочайших Владык. Ценность жизни.  
Бен спал, и во снах его перья горели ярче, солнца дрались за право выйти на небосклон первым, и все жили долго и счастливо.  
И в его снах была зима. Не горная, не поднебесная, а такая, о которой рассказывала мать. Долгая, колкая и опасная. В неё хотелось нырнуть, чтобы проверить, сколько получится продержаться. Что победит - ледяные оковы или пламенная свобода?  
Бен спал. Во сне ледяные оковы превращались в прохладный плащ, который унимал горевшую в его душе вину. Ничего опасного. Ничего страшного. И пусть такая зима приносит с собой вечную ночь - ведь когда-нибудь, как мама говорила, наступит и вечный день. И вечность будет сменять вечность.  
Бен спал, опутанный нитями Закона, связанный его волей и убаюканный обещаниями.  
"Всё будет хорошо. "  
А ещё Закон называл его тем же именем, что и мать.  
Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы пока не просыпаться.  
До той поры, пока вечную ночь не сменит вечный день.

 

Феникса ты может и нашёл... но Бена не найдёшь, пока я не позволю, мистер Сноу.  
Ты Ключник, ты лучший проводник, и жаль, что не получилось заполучить тебя.  
Впрочем... Разве старался бы ты ради самого себя так, как стараешься ради того, у кого в неоплатном долгу?  
Может, так и лучше. Может, в Сторожевой Башни действуют свои, невидимые законы, и они знают, как выгоднее всего повернуть колесо.  
Что ж, сделка есть сделка.  
А нас ждёт путь через Двери.  
И в его конце мы тебя обманем.

 

***  
Артур, самый прекрасный из всех Прекрасных принцев на свете - в этом он был уверен - держал свои тихие и серые слова при себе, а остальные - звенящие и золотые - дарил окружающим. Он всех любил, и все любили его, и это работало. Для Сторожевой Башни, для его напарников из Стеклянного отряда... и для него самого.  
Он делал вид, что не боится боли, называл царапинами даже самые серьёзные раны и смеялся, когда остальные могли лишь плакать. Он целовал всех, кто в этом нуждался, частенько ездил на белых конях, а после встречи с Аврором старался не попадать под действие проклятий. Если его вдруг превратят в лягушку, кто спасёт несчастного от его сонного заклятья, если он вдруг снова уснёт посреди бойни - или ужина?  
Законы? Осада? Да бросьте, зато мы все вместе! Одичаем, так первого сожрём Ефима, он самый большой! Вон, у Ягвиды, говорят, и опыт есть в приготовлении глупых детишек в печи. Осталось только найти печь.  
Ни в одну Дверь не войти, но из Дверей лезет враг? Да перестаньте! С нами щиты и когти, и копья, и мечи, и острые слова, и отвага, и чуть-чуть удачи. Неужели пропадём? Жаль, этой глупой птицы нет, а то похвалялся, что на раз плавит Законы! И где он теперь? Играет в догонялки со своим холодным дружком, если не свалился в какую-нибудь пропасть, откуда ему даже крылья не помогут выбраться.  
Смейтесь же! Хотя бы улыбнитесь злобным шуткам, в лихую годину только на них и остаются силы.  
Но когда Аврор белой статуей лежит на разостланном бархатном одеяле и не желает просыпаться, сил не остаётся ни на что.  
Не работает главное оружие Прекрасных принцев. Ни горячее сердце, ни переполненная нежностью грудь, ни закипающая в душе ярость - ничто не разбивает сонное заклятье.  
Артур сам походил на статую - стоял, облокотившись на стену, буравил взглядом балдахин, скрывающий за вышитыми на нём геральдическими лилиями Аврора, будто это могло как-то ему помочь.  
Артур молчал. И глаза его оставались сухими и страшными. Пустыми.

Все в Башне делали вид, что не слышат грохот, с которым отзывались Двери на удары капитана Песочного отряда. Её пытались образумить, ей пытались помочь, но она упрямо проверяла их на прочность.  
И вскоре Артур к ней присоединился.  
Все делали вид, что не слышат, как кровоточат их сердца.  
А Законы за Дверьми чуяли их и облизывались. Они готовились к штурму. Они не приносили с собой порядок - только больше хаоса. Никаких больше чудес для Сторожевой Башни. Никаких больше чудес для тех, кто ломает сказки.


	10. Сказка пятая. Кровавые принцы (Bloody princes)

...и родилась у неё дочь - белая, как снег, румяная, как кровь, и с волосами чёрным, как чёрное дерево.  
сказочная основа: "Беляночка и Розочка", а также частично "Белоснежка и семь гномов" братьев Гримм.

 

1.

"Каждой истории нужен свой герой".  
Это будет первым, что услышат новые кадеты в корпусе звёздных рыцарей. Это будет последним, что они произнесут в стенах огромного замка, в котором много лет будут обучаться всему, что только должны уметь принцы.  
Конечно, настоящих принцев будет мало. Так мало, что другие будут провожать их завистливыми взглядами, прожигать дыру в спине, которую закроет фамильный плащ, коситься на инкрустированные камнями гарды клинков - и шептать им вслед слова древнего пророчества. Кто-то вперемешку с добрыми словами, а кто-то - и их гораздо больше - с ругательствами.  
Пророчество произнесла одна ведунья, которая славилась своими биотехногенными навыками, а вовсе не даром ясновидения. Она могла сотворить из тостера, парочки водорослей и нескольких планерных перепонок маленький смертоносный ветролёт, могла заговорить корабль до смерти, чтобы он проржавел и больше не смог подняться в тёмные космические небеса, а могла вылечить слепого ребёнка с помощью пары спиц и зрительных кристаллов, снятых с вражеского шпиона. Говорят, у самой ведуньи были неродные ноги, сплетённые из остовов старых мостов и оборвавшихся тросов. Она никогда не снимала своих высоких сапогов и носила длинные юбки, потому никто не мог знать наверняка. Но слухи походили на правду.  
Ведунья жила на одной из тех планет, до которых невозможно долететь на самом современном лайнере, но вполне возможно случайно добраться на аварийном шаттле или старой развалюхе, купленной у нечистого на руку и очень подозрительного демона с Пекла.  
Жила она, несмотря на все свои тайные умения, в небольшом домике, который построили для неё благодарные туземцы. Они же снабжали её выменянными на рынке у сверкающих городских стен железяками, а также растительным маслом и едой, и всем тем, что только могло пригодиться биотехногенному магу. За гроздь синих бананов она могла починить вам радиоуправляемый плуг, а за обрамлённое в алюминиевую рамку зеркало - оборудовать космолёт ножками, которые на первый взгляд были бесполезны, а на деле через две недели спасали вам жизнь, когда ваш летун приземлялся в болотах. Зеркала она действительно любила. Поговаривали, что у неё была целая комната, в которой, куда ни посмотри, на тебя таращились собственные отражения - иногда правдивые, а иногда жутко искажённые ненавистью, страхом или даже похотью. Кое-кто в шутку назвал ведунью Зеркальной Ведьмой, да так прозванье к ней и привязалось. У местных звучало оно как "Юрма". Юрмой ведунью и называли.  
Однажды неподалёку от её родной планеты пролетела комета, слишком яркая, чтобы её смогли рассмотреть телескопы и оценить хитрые приборы. Она оставила в сердцах тех, кто видел её, неутолимую жажду - увидеть её снова. Найти то, что никто прежде не находил. Кинуться с головой в небесную пучину, забыв о родных, друзьях и всём том, что прежде считал дорогим и необходимым. Старая ведунья с искусственными ногами знала об этой комете слишком многое, чтобы спокойно проводить её взглядом мутных глаз. И тогда она вышла на площадь, убедилась, что её слышит достаточно человек и нараспев произнесла СЛОВА. Их потом будут передавать портовые грузчики, капитаны кораблей, шлюхи, торговцы и рыцари. Все, кому не лень. Все, кто теперь хотел увидеть комету своими глазами. Потому что в словах этих было обещание столь могущественное, что затмевало даже награду за голову знаменитого налётчика Иоганна Семиглавого.

Вечный почёт тому, кто догонит белую, как снег, комету. Вечное уважение тому, кто проникнет в алый, как кровь, корабль. Вечная жизнь тому, кто отыщет в его чёрных, как сгоревшее дерево, коридорах ту, что прекрасней всех на свете.

Красоты во Вселенной никогда не бывало много. Кто-то засматривался на движение галактик, кто-то - на звездопад, кому-то хватало фривольных танцев камов с планетоидов Трайада, а кто-то... кто-то был романтиком, который верил в передаваемые из уст в уста СЛОВА. И в вечную любовь, которая шла в комплекте с вечной жизнью.  
Не то чтобы ведунье верили - но и шарлатанкой она быть не могла. Когда каждый день просыпаешься в комнате, где тысячи твоих отражений поздравляют с восходом солнца, быстро становишься честным. Правдой в её доме можно было подметать полы.  
Иногда она дарила тому или иному спонсору парочку лишних лет, которые доставала из спрятанного у сердца сундучка. Почему бы не поверить в то, что какой-то таинственный корабль летит где-то там, далеко в космосе, и предлагает любому смельчаку вечную жизнь, ни больше и ни меньше?  
Тут же нашёлся какой-то Двупалый Гарри, который уже лет двести не старел, и принялся похваляться, что догнал неуловимый корабль. Любому, кто платил за его выпивку, он рассказывал о коридорах лабиринта и о том, как их обмануть. Иногда сбивался, но зрители этого не замечали, старательно записывая бесконечные "направо, налево, направо и ещё раз направо, как только увидишь тупик". Таких Гарри по всей системе появилось ещё довольно много, и народ начал тщательнее проверять информацию и свои кошельки. После, конечно, выяснили, что в определённых кругах появились торгующие вечной молодостью феи, но вечная молодость - это вам не вечная жизнь. Да и фазеры у феечек на поясах были какие-то совершенно невообразимые. Наверняка, опасные даже для своих носителей.  
К счастью, через какую-то сотню лет появился Орден Тех Самых. И деньги в его фонды потекли рекой.  
Многие родители мечтали о вечной жизни для своих чад.  
"Если не я, то хотя бы мой ребёнок. Мы с ним, вроде как, даже похожи". Самые обычные мысли самого обычного жителя старой Вселенной. А новой ещё никто не придумал - там мысли, может, и были бы другими.  
Орден тренировал звёздных рыцарей, и, если они превосходили самые смелые ожидания, повышали их до принцев. Самых настоящих, которые только и были способны выполнять пророчества и рушить - или писать, тут уж как получится - легенды. Курс был невероятно сложным: многие юноши отсеивались на вступительных, а ещё больше - в первые несколько недель. Но те, кто заканчивал весь курс и получал фамильные плащи и шпаги, отправлялись на поиски своей судьбы со спокойным сердцем и трепещущей душой. Ни одна история не могла устоять перед настоящим принцем: его всегда преследовала удача, перед ним открывались все дороги. Самым сложным было отыскать себе белого скакуна, но тут бразды управления судьбой брала в свои руки дочерняя компания Ордена Тех Самых, которая занималась выпуском белоснежных кораблей любой комплектации и обширного ценового диапазона. У них были и белесые корыта, и призрачные крылатые Вуали с Церцеи, чуть ли не прозрачные, и небольшие боевые судна, и лёгкие фрегаты, и солнечные доски для сёрфинга, блистающие, как драгоценные камни. Всё для настоящих принцев. А обладателю самого высокого балла на последнем экзамене скакун предоставлялся абсолютно бесплатно. И потому к этому экзамену - на решительность - готовились особенно тщательно. Шутка ли, халявный корабль с логотипом "Тех Самых"!  
В этом году - довольно символичном, если хорошенько об этом задуматься, году Красных Яблок - принц был только один. Фредерик Руперт Славный, заслуживший титул после тайного голосования преподавательского состава. Так как голосование было тайным, на следующий день о нём уже знал весь студенческий состав Ордена. Послушники, оружейники и рыцари всех мастей теперь больше не называли Фредерика "Фредом" и прикрывали глаза, когда он проходил мимо. Ведь это невыразимо глупо - ослепнуть от чужого сияния.  
Подарок от Ордена носил имя "Улман"* и был одним из "скакунов" Солнечного выпуска. (Лучше него был только легендарный Вельянтиф** Роланда Светлого из выпуска Жемчужного, но тот пропал где-то в районе Андромедовых Персей, и об этом не принято было заговаривать в приличном обществе.) Корабли выращивались на поясе астероидов далеко за каймой Планетарного Объединения, и мало было знаний простого техника или захудалого мага, развлекающего публику фейерверками, для того, чтобы за этим ростом следить. Работай Юрма на Орден Тех Самых, у неё были бы шикарные выводки. Но Юрма работала только на себя.  
У Фредерика Славного был теперь только один путь - сквозь звёзды, туманные сечения и магические завихрения на поиски легендарного корабля, красного, словно кровь.  
И он действительно расправил свой плащ, кивнул в сторону провожающих его преподавателей, бросил взгляд в толпу тех, с кем учился, взошёл на борт "Улмана" и врубил с места первую сказочную скорость. Сноп голубых искр ещё несколько недель висел над местом старта Фредерика в новую, возможно, вечную жизнь.

Прежде всего Фредерику нужен был план. По его идеальной коже струйками бежал пот - так сильно он пытался этот план придумать. Ну же, хоть что-нибудь. Любая идея, любая увёртка. Есть ли хоть одна молитва, хоть один гимн, который смог бы помочь ему в этой безнадёжной ситуации?  
В чёрную дыру все эти доспехи, и инкрустированную шпагу, и прозвище это дурацкое, и... ладно уж, и этот белоснежный корабль, его тоже в чёрную дыру, будь он хоть трижды самым лучшим одноместным средством передвижения в этой и парочке других галактик.  
Фредерик сбавил скорость и вытер свой идеальный лоб плащом. Вышитый на нём девиз - Только вперёд и ни грамма назад! - выглядел жалко, учитывая обстоятельства. Славный Фред готов был бежать назад хоть на всю сотню или даже на миллиард грамм. Чем бы эти "граммы" ни были.  
Фредди прикрыл глаза и вспомнил самодовольную улыбку мачехи, которая принимала из рук представителя Ордена Тех Самых мешочек пушистых монет. Вспомнил лицо своего отца, абсолютно безразличное. И вспомнил свою злобу, которую он доставал из рукава при любом удобном случае.  
Он продаст шпагу. И плащ. И все свитки, которые вручил ему Орден: сама по себе бумага не стоила ничего, но вот оттиснутые на ней голографические печати... На них он прикупит себе грузовой кораблик и тихонько скроется за одним из астероидных поясов, заведёт ферму по разведению звёздной пыли, встретит настоящую звезду, которая не устоит перед его идеальной причёской, идеальным лицом и идеальным телом... Фредди улыбнулся. Так всё и будет. К чёртовым феям вечную жизнь - эту бы прожить так, как того хотелось.  
В тёмном пространстве окружающего "Улман" космоса мелькнула спасительная табличка "Заправка, бургеры, техномагия." И Фредерик направил белый кораблик туда.

 

***  
\- Ты идиот, Чар, ты это понимаешь? - Роуз покосилась на плащ, который колыхался за спиной её друга. Казалось, что он живёт какой-то своей жизнью, и, если бы не алмазная брошка - она надеялась, что это не настоящие алмазы, иначе их обоих по тюремной стенке размажут - то ярко-алая ткань упорхнула бы в открытый космос и осталась там, развлекаясь погоней за звёздной пылью.  
Чар мечтательно усмехнулся и отхлебнул ещё Звёздной Белизны - та забавно колола язык. И сгребала разбегающиеся мысли в кучу, как стадо перепуганных овец.  
\- Успокойся, - наконец, проговорил он, и несколько белых звёздочек соскочило с его языка. Он хлопнул по столу рукой в бессильной попытке их поймать.  
\- Успокоиться? Чар, погляди на себя! - Роуз для пущего эффекта ткнула щупальцем в брошь. - Кого ты раздел? Преподобного Святителя Астероидов?  
Парень на секунду задумался, и Роуз готова была его за этой стукнуть. Очень больно. Может, вполовину собственной силы, чтобы синяки неделю сходили. Она знала, что задумчивость друга наигранная, но именно эти затягивающиеся шутки доводили её до кипения. Кипения практически в прямом смысле, ведь большая часть её центральной нервной системы состояла из биопаровой машины.  
\- Ладно, если это не священник, то кто? Какой-нибудь делец с Колец? Говорила же, не связываться с этими придурками, они же якшаются с феями.  
Лицо Чара расплылось в ехидной улыбке. Мешочек, заменяющий Роуз сердце, ухнул куда-то в район пяток. К счастью, не в буквальном смысле.  
\- Феи? Чар, но... Феи? Чем ты думаешь? Ты ведь не потерял голову, да? Не целовался с этими...  
Парень засмеялся так лихо, что забрызгал новообретённый плащ выпивкой.  
Роуз бы покраснела, если бы её рецепторы были на это способны, но вместо этого ей пришлось просто заткнуться и подавить желание сжать одно из щупалец на тонкой шее, под которой блестела брошка.  
\- Знаешь что? Иди ты. Меня больше не интересует, с кем ты якшаешься. Всё. Будь они хоть дьяволы, хоть эти остроносые феи с бластерами в самых неожиданных местах.  
Роуз поднялась, резко и быстро, чем приковала к себе взгляды сидящих за соседними столиками дальнобойщиков, и направилась к выходу из бара. Её спутник кинул на стол несколько пушистых монет и поспешил следом.  
\- Ро, не дуйся, - парень обогнал скользящую над землёй Роуз и попытался заглянуть ей в глаза. - Никак не могу удержаться, у тебя такое лицо делается, когда...  
\- Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
Парень затормозил так резко, что красный плащ, колыхающийся на невидимом космическом ветру, обернул его плечи.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
Она не ответила. Только сотворила позаимствованный у Червей Скетиса неприличный жест и продолжила свой путь.  
Чар перестал за ней гнаться. Вот и славно.  
Через пару кварталов Роуз остановилась и перевела дух. Быстрая ходьба - не для её шестерёнок. Нужно было немного отдохнуть, и лавочка у самой кромки туманного пруда выглядела для этого подходящей платформой. Тут даже получиться вытянуть все щупальца.  
Чар, ну что за придурок. Стоит только потерять его из виду, и через пару часов он возвращается к тебе с дырой в плече, новым гениальным планом по покорению галактики или... или безумно дорогим предметом гардероба на плечах.  
Признаться честно, Роуз не была уверена, что из этого было хуже всего. Но, пожалуй, всё-таки не дыра в плече: она хотя бы демобилизовывала его на пару дней. А с плащом, похоже, шло в комплекте шило. Или что там на этот раз впилось Чару в мягкое место и не позволяет ему спокойно сидеть на одной планетке?  
Не то чтобы ей самой нравилось сидеть на одном месте. Хотя нет, погодите-ка, ей как раз это безумно нравилось. Но проклятая программа, вшитая проклятущим Создателем (ну вот, она даже думала о своём Конструкторе с большой буквы!), не позволяла ей жить своей собственной жизнью. "Следи за Чаром, Роуз. Это самая важная задача во Вселенной, поверь мне на слово! Да, он грызёт карандаши и импульсивен, но это только на пользу. Следи за ним!"  
И она рада бы поспорить. Она бы рада не согласиться. Но с Создателем больше не поспоришь, потому что нет никакого Создателя. Уже нет.  
Роуз поводила плечами. Неприятное чувство, которое появлялось в районе сердечного мешочка каждый раз, когда она вспоминал Конструктора, медленно расползалось по остальной системе. Пар охлаждался, а это было не очень хорошо. Подумать бы о чём-нибудь хорошем, а не о новой выходке Чара. Например, о кораблях. Они славные. Красивые. Роуз любила корабли.  
И потому, когда над прудиком завис "Улман", белоснежный, как детские сны, она почувствовала, как её паровая система чуть не отключилась от переизбытка чувств.

Из опустившегося окна на неё смотрело лицо Чара. Больше не ухмыляющееся, и на том спасибо.  
\- Откуда у тебя белый корабль, Чар? Ты что... ты ограбил принца?  
\- Не ограбил, - хмуро отозвался Чар и расстегнул удерживающую плащ брошь. Алая ткань тут же свернулась у него на голове, захлопала краями, а потом юркнула куда-то за кресло пилота.  
\- Не ограбил? Но...  
\- Корабль я купил, и это случилось уже после грабежа.  
\- Чт...  
\- Рабовладелец, Ро. Тот, с которым мы пересеклись на Хароне. Помнишь?  
Роуз помнила. Но хотела бы забыть.  
\- Поэтому поднимай сюда свои щупальца, да побыстрее. Нас ждут звёзды.  
И Роуз поднялась на корабль, который ещё совсем недавно носил на себе принца. Она опустилась на сиденье рядом со своим подопечным и почувствовала, как трещат её старые механизмы.  
"Улман" был слишком молодым. А она сама - слишком старой.

 

***  
Фредерик Руперт Славный гладил монеты большим пальцем и пытался уверить себя в том, что поступил правильно. Пушистые комочки, которые обеспечат ему будущее, благотворно действовала на нервы. Алкоголь был бы неплохой альтернативой, но по привычке, оставшейся с академии, Фредерик не пил ничего крепче разбавленного яблочного сидра.  
Яблоки. Нет уж, о них сейчас думать не стоило. От проклятых плодов никакой пользы.  
Да и выращивать он собирался не яблоки, а пыль. С пыли и доход нынче неплохой выходит, Фредди видел расчеты одного из своих сокурсников. Некоторые курсовые и дипломные работы всё же были довольно полезными. По иронии судьбы, не для своих авторов.  
Судьба благоволила единственному Принцу в этом секторе галактики. Орден может им гордиться: плести интриги в угоду себе он научился. Впрочем, тут благодарить нужно было, скорее, случай. Стоило только выйти на парковку, и в плащ Принца тут же влетел какой-то взъерошенный пацан. Разговорившись с ним, Фредерик обнаружил, что тот готов инвестировать его мечту о ферме в обмен на корабль. "Улман" достался Фреду задаром, и, хотя Принцы должны были отличаться щедростью, он принял от незнакомца деньги в обмен на коды доступа к белому кораблю. И на плащ, потому что хотя бы один широкий жест он мог себе позволить напоследок.  
Разошлись мирно. Никто не спросил о том, почему такую огромную сумму денег люди таскают в руках, да ещё и бегом. Никто не начал орать и показывать пальцем на выпускника академии Ордена Тех Самых. И всех это устраивало.  
Фредерик присмотрит себе кораблик. Доберётся до Скважины или какого-нибудь района поцветущее, продаст там бумаги и шпагу... Шпага! Он ведь отстегнул её и оставил в "Улмане", чтобы лишней паники не разводить! Впрочем... Может, и хорошо, что он так быстро избавился от всех знаков отличия. Фредерик Руперт Славный остался где-то за углом прошлого дня. А Фредди продолжит свой путь сквозь звёзды на менее заметном корабле. И, может быть, очень скоро найдёт своё счастье.

 

2.

Их было так много. Упрямых, гордых, с хорошей осанкой, с отличными зубами, с ослепительной улыбкой. Высоких, иногда низких, и не только ростом, но и помыслами. Светловолосых, темноволосых, не обременённых собственными суждениями. Бледных, как призраки ангелов с Эдема, и смуглых, как дьяволы с Пекла. Безнадёжно влюблённых - в основном в себя, но иногда во весь мир.  
Десятки. Сотни. Может быть, даже тысячи. Всех их она брала своими холодными пальцами, оставляя на идеальной коже ожоги, прижимала к груди, чтобы послушали царящую там тишину. Всех их она любила - по-своему, конечно. Как не полюбить тех, кто проделал такой долгий и опасный путь, чтобы найти её? Как не восхититься ими, как не захотеть воздвигнуть им постамент до небес, чтобы память о них жила в веках? Как не выпить до дна их помыслы, как не распробовать коктейль чувств, который бурлит в юношеских сердцах?  
Только принцы находили корабль, что был алым, как кровь. Проходили по чёрным, как смоль, коридорам. И натыкались на белую тишину внутри себя.  
И ни один из них не был тем самым. Настоящим. Единственным. Который сумел бы...  
Где-то далеко, в сочленении коридорных рукавов, в переплетении лабиринта, путешествующего по Вселенной со скоростью кометы, пролилась кровь. Тёплая. Живая. Желанная.  
По командному отсеку разлился мелодичный звон. Так звенел голод, которому скоро суждено было утолиться.  
Она расправила свои нежные руки. Её холодные пальцы захрустели, сгибая суставы. Её волосы рассыпались по полу, который заливал красный свет невыключенной тревоги. Она закрыла глаза.  
Чёрный металл в дальнем коридоре под номером W-13 - совсем недалеко от поста охраны - заурчал. Отпечаток ладони исчез. Металл впитал кровь, как губка.  
Она облизнула губы и застонала. Вкус крови был так хорош, а она так давно никого не привечала на своём корабле.  
Её смех эхом отдавался в вентиляционных шахтах. Она хохотала, потому что никогда не запрещала себе проявлять эмоции. От голода и боли можно поплакать, а от радости можно смеяться. Нет больше рядом той, которая скажет ей держать свои чувства на замке. Нет больше той, которая упрячет её в тюрьму. Нет её больше. От неё остался только пепел, да пара железных башмаков.  
Пусть приходят. Пусть идут в самое сердце корабля, по чёрным ветвям коридора, прямиком в её объятия. И останутся с ней навсегда.

***  
Юрма не жалела пропавших принцев. Она старательно не думала о них каждый день и так же старательно не выпивала за упокой их душ стопку настойки, которую собственноручно гнала из синих бананов. И уж совершенно точно она не ненавидела "Орден Тех Самых". В конце концов, они хотя бы готовили бедных юношей к тому, что могло их ждать на пути к алому кораблю.  
Но Зеркальная Ведьма больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы путь к этому кораблю, к этой белой комете, был выбором каждого. Она не могла знать наверняка, у кого точно получится успокоить то зло, что жило в чёрных коридорах. Она верила, что хоть у кого-нибудь из тех, кто услышал её так называемое "пророчество", хватит на это сил.  
И за каждого исчезнувшего юнца она выпивала, чокаясь со своим отражением. Потому что сны её и так были достаточно страшными.  
Где-то на другом конце Вселенной то же самое мог делать Конструктор, носивший когда-то медвежью шкуру и разжигавший в сердцах простого люда жажду свободы. Юрма верила в это, потому что знала, что никогда больше не увидит его дурацкое лицо и не стукнет его по затылку, чтобы стереть с этого лица дурацкую же улыбку. Слишком счастливую для человека, который половину жизни провёл под заклятием и рядом с ней, а ещё половину - вдалеке от неё и по колено в деталях. Он был куда лучшим Создателем, чем она. Если Юрме нужны были металлические остовы, то он мог бы обойтись воздухом и парой гаечных ключей. Гениальный Конструктор без имени и Зеркальная Ведьма. Видимо, их встречи и не хватало Вселенной, чтобы сыграть с ними такую ужасную шутку.  
Они встретились и невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда. Ведьма была нахальной выскочкой, считавшей себя самой прекрасной и талантливой на свете. Конструктор был чересчур самоуверенным и любил лишь то, что собирал из найденного на улицах хлама. Оба верили только себе. Оба могли бы сотворить целую армию, только чтобы один из них признал свою неправоту. Потому, неудивительно, что однажды у них родилась дочь.  
Они были счастливы тогда. Слишком счастливы.  
Они думали, что способны починить всё на свете.  
Когда их дочь заболела, они начали строить корабль.  
Когда она умерла, они выкрасили его в красный.  
Конечно, они оба были гениальными конструкторами. Стоит таким людям замахнуться на что-то куда более древнее, чем даже сама Вселенная, что-то рано или поздно пойдёт не так.  
И теперь алый корабль, у которого над белым крылом написано имя их дочери, бороздит просторы космоса и несёт в себе зло, которое хочет освободиться. Да только не знает, как.  
Юрма знала, что этот корабль не должен опускаться на землю. Ни на одну из множества планет. Последняя планета, на которую он опирался своим корпусом и своими изящными крыльями, теперь астероидным поясом вьётся вокруг безжизненного солнца.  
Гораздо правильнее было бы отправиться самим к этой белой комете, к этой алой стреле... Да только это было бесполезно. Даже если бы коридоры пропустили её, даже если бы они добрались до панели управления... Одна только мысль о том, что придётся перерезать провода, причиняла Юрме боль, сродни той, которую она испытывала, лишаясь ног.  
Ни один родитель не смог бы так хладнокровно избавиться от своего дитя. Пусть даже от него осталась лишь небольшая.  
Ни один флот Содружеств не смог бы справиться с алым кораблём.  
Но, по древним законам магии, крупицы которой струились по венам нынешней Вселенной, настоящие принцы были способны на всё.

***  
Коридоры были бесконечными. А звуки, которые всплывали из металлической тишины, подобно щупальцам кракена - другую ассоциацию сложно было найти, с учётом обстоятельств - пугали до дрожи. Приходилось постоянно двигаться, потому что от чёрных стен веяло холодом, и не простым, а смертельным. Раньше мистер Сноу даже не обратил бы на него внимания, а теперь наблюдал за облачками пара, вырывающимися изо рта, и за белесой дымкой, которая стелилась следом за его спутником. Если они не найдут выход из этого лабиринта, скоро везде будет висеть этот туман, рождённый столкновением пламени и холода, чёрного, как обугленное сердце. В нём они потеряют самих себя, если не поторопятся.  
\- Фэнь... икс, - Сноу сделал вид, что просто подавился холодным воздухом, а не совершил наиглупейшую ошибку. Крылатый носитель пламени, спешащий вперёд, был кем угодно, кроме Фэня. Нет. Кем угодно, помимо Фэня. Этот идиотский пернатый разведчик тоже был там, под слоем, боги знают, скольких Законов. За стеной Голосов, которые перекрикивали его собственный голос.  
Мистер Сноу знал, каково это: кричать и не слышать собственного крика. Он только надеялся, что для Бена всё происходит по-другому. Не так страшно. Не так болезненно. Он же сильный. Он живёт на свете уже гораздо дольше многих. Он должен уметь справляться с подобными вещами, не сходя с ума. Нужно было верить в это, потому что Сноу не хотел опоздать. И он не был настолько глупым, чтобы сразу поверить в полную силу заключённой сделки. Законы, конечно, были заключены в сеть собственных правил, но их так много, и миры за Дверями меняются так быстро, и...  
\- Да? - Феникс отозвался не сразу. Наверное, был слишком сосредоточен. Возможно, считал двери. Или шаги.  
Сноу успел забыть, зачем вообще окликал своего спутника. Явно не для того, чтобы по-детски осведомиться "Мы уже на месте?" Если бы они уже пришли, Сноу бы это заметил. Он может больше не слышать настойчивые Голоса Законов в своей голове, но он всё ещё безошибочно их находит. Как-то.  
\- Не думаешь, что мне стоит пойти вперёд?  
От Сноу не ускользнуло то, что взгляд Феникса задержался по его обожжённой руке.  
\- Нет, - ответил он и вернулся на траекторию своего бесконечного движения вперёд.  
Дьявольщина какая-то.  
Он бежал сквозь Двери за другом, пытаясь спасти его. Поговорить. А теперь он помогает "похитителю", потому что больше ничего не может сделать. Без своей ледяной мощи, даже тех крупиц которые остались после того, как рассыпалась чёрная корона Снежного Короля - совсем ничего. Даже защитить себя самого, что уж говорить о других?  
Воздух всё сильнее обжигал лёгкие. Это было ужасно. Он этого кружилась голова, и ноги подгибались. И боль в руке пульсировала, как будто там застряла заноза, Или осколок злого тролльего зеркала.  
Сноу опёрся здоровой рукой о стену. Он не подумал, что может оставить на металлической поверхности слой кожи. Раньше ему не приходилось бояться холода. И потому мистер Сноу несколько секунд тупо пялился на кровавый отпечаток ладони на уровне своего лица, и потом опустился на пол и обернул руку краем плаща.  
Какая прелесть.  
Он мог бы остаться тут навсегда, среди ледяной пустоты. Через некоторое время он перестал бы чувствовать боль в руках, а ещё через некоторое - боль в сердце. Собственная бесполезность захлестнула его с головой. Так и надо. Сидеть и искать в металлических стенах отражение жалости к себе.  
Кай поднялся до того, как Феникс успел заметить, что он решил устроить себе перерыв. Жалеть себя некогда. Жалеть себя больше нельзя - не после того, как его вытащили из темноты. Самое меньше, что он может сделать - разогнать тьму сейчас, когда она подобралась так близко к его семье. Руки заживут. Коридоры не бесконечны. Законам нельзя доверять. Но он попробует верить им. Пока.

 

\- Что ты сделал? - Феникс обернулся, и огненные крылья оставили на стенах чёрные следы. Он не умел их контролировать, свои пламенные крылья: расправлял тогда, когда не мог удержать равновесие, беспорядочно взмахивал, когда встряхивал плечами, словно они мешались. Так непохоже на Бена, для которого крылья были не красивым приложением, но продолжением собственного тела. Тем, к чему он привык за свою долгую жизнь.  
\- Ничего? - мистер Сноу опустил рукав плаща так, чтобы скрыть окровавленную ладонь. Незаметно. Феникс не был особенно внимательным, хотя и старался таким выглядеть.  
\- Ты что-то сделал, - повторили Законы, и теперь были явственно слышен хор их голосов. Хор, в котором был солист, уверенный и чистый, как у давно практикующегося сопрано.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов стены коридора дрогнули. А потом подёрнулись рябью, словно поверхность озера.  
Феникс улыбнулся.  
\- Ты Его разбудил, - он схватил Сноу за рукав и потянул за собой, двигаясь вслед за рябью. - Ты разбудил Закон.  
"Для того я тебе и нужен", - подумал Кай, чтобы не думать о боли в ладонях.  
Он и понятия не имел, как у него это получалось. Законы замечали его. Тянулись к нему. Но теперь за ними пришли не сотрудники Сторожевой Башни, за ними пришёл Феникс. И всё будет не так, как прежде.

 

\- Я слышу Его, - улыбка Феникса на лице Бена выглядела почти настоящей. На такую посмотришь - и сам заулыбаешься. Но Сноу не улыбался. Боль в его руке отрезвляла. Он не хотел, чтобы Феникс добрался до неё, прижёг свои волшебным огнём и заставил боль отступить. Лучше видеть мир глазами, полными слёз, чем через дымку благодарности.  
Раньше коридоры выглядели совершенно пустыми, но теперь казалось, что за ними кто-то постоянно наблюдает. Сверху. Снизу. Сзади. Сбоку.  
Она за ними следила. Стоит Сноу только закрыть глаза - и он увидит её. Улыбку на алых губах. Лёгкий румянец на бледной коже. Чёрным водопады волос.  
Он слышал о ней. Читал о ней: и не единожды, а в нескольких томиках, выданных Ягвидой. Красные, как кровь. Белая, как снег. Чёрные, как эбеновое дерево.  
Девочка с незавидной судьбой. Впрочем, у кого за Дверьми вообще судьба была завидной? Особенно теперь, когда Законы путаются в самих себе.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать? - наконец, произнёс Сноу. Шёпотом, потому что иначе не получалось.  
\- Знаю ли я? - Феникс ухмыльнулся и исчез за внезапным поворотом. - Ты знаешь.  
И Кай знал.  
Нужно её спасти.

***  
Двигатели "Улмана" работали тихо. Может, потому Роуз и задремала. Она, в отличие от множества других машин Конструктора, нуждалась в отдыхе. Почти, как человек.  
Он дал ей имя, но ей всегда казалось, что оно ненастоящее. Совсем не то имя звучало в душе Создателя, когда он выговаривал "Роуз". С его губ готово было сорваться что-то иное. Так же похожее на Роуз, как цветы бывают похожи на снег. Если такое сравнение вообще пойдёт кому-то на пользу.  
Плащ Чара свернулся у неё на коленях, как довольная кошка. Кажется, она даже поглаживала его одним из щупальцев в полудрёме.  
Они были нужны ей - гибкие, такие удобные и необходимые, когда тебе нужно позаботиться о куче народа. Это было хорошим объяснением. Но Роуз думала, что Конструктору просто легче на неё смотреть, зная, что она всё-таки не человек. Что где-то под кожей бьётся мускульный мешочек, а не сердце. Что не кровь течёт по жилам, а эмульсия с каких-то далёких астероидов. Что под ногти ей можно вколачивать гвозди, а она не издаст ни звука. Никому не расскажет, знала ли она Конструктора, видела ли его медвежью шкуру и запомнила ли имя, которое он шептал во сне.  
Создатель как-то раз сказал Роуз, что она и сама шепчет слова в состоянии частичной отключки. Она, конечно, захотела узнать, что именно бормотала, но Конструктор только улыбнулся и пошёл будить Чара. Может, улыбка и была настоящей, но вот в глазах у него тогда притаилась грусть. Роуз умела замечать подобные вещи.  
Следи за ним, Роуз.  
Самое важное задание. Единственное из оставшихся. Да и Чар был единственным человеком в её жизни, что уж тут говорить. Хоть и невыносимым.  
Болтовня Чара убаюкивала Роуз лучше всякой колыбельной. Он постоянно чесал языком, и это раздражало, конечно... Но в последнее время не так сильно. Наверное, это и называли привыканием. Роуз знала его сколько - лет пять? - с тех пор, как его привёл с собой Конструктор. В тот день он был таким радостным, что Роуз уж было подумала, что они в лотерею выиграли. Или какой-нибудь президент пригласил их в свой загородный дом.  
\- ...везло! И ведь шпага ещё такая блестит, ну как тот камень, который Блинщ с собой носит, тот червяк с Салары, а я...  
Всё-таки, болтовня Чара не была наказанием. Да и сам Чар не был, можно это уже и признать. Плащ, кажется, заурчал под её прикосновениями, и она почувствовала, как пар стучит в её пальцах. Такое иногда случалось, когда Роуз была на границе царства снов, в которое обычно пропускали только людей.  
\- ...честное слово, Ро! Посмотри, какой тут бар, да мы в жизни не видали такой бар, а ведь...  
Он всегда называл её "Ро". Это должно было злить, но после смерти Конструктора она ни разу не огрызнулась за это фамильярное сокращение. "Ро" тоже не было её настоящим именем, но, по крайней мере, ложь теперь была не настолько явственной. Вдруг Создатель про себя называл её "Роландой"? Или "Блюменрот"? Или "Роксаной"?  
-...правда же? Ро? Ро! - Чар оторвался от экрана, на котором множество цветных линий указывало торговые пути караванов и военных операций, и только тут заметил, что Роуз дремлет.  
Совсем умаялась, бедняга. Ещё и он тут со своей надоедливой болтовнёй. Мог хоть бы раз заткнуться вовремя, а не спустя бесчисленное количество драгоценного времени.  
Чар улыбнулся. И чего она только увязалась за ним? Ей было бы куда лучше на какой-нибудь тихой и спокойной планетке. Там она сможет устроиться няней к богатому и свободному для экспериментов лорду, который однажды поймёт, что за сокровище ему досталось - подумаешь, шестерёнки и пар, основа же плотская! - и тогда...  
Парень потёр ладонями лицо. Иногда его заносило совсем уж далеко, но, если хорошенько подумать... Он был рад, что Роуз осталась с ним. У них двоих в этом мире не было никого, кроме друг друга и Конструктора. Но Конструктор их покинул. А Чар очень даже свободен для экспериментов.  
Однажды он украл у неё поцелуй. В уголок губ, совсем смазанный и обращённый потом в шутку. Конструктор видел и, кажется, всё понял. Но не Роуз. Не созданное из хлама и чьих-то законченных жизней чудо, которое было живее некоторых живых и лучше всех на свете.  
Белый скакун и красный плащ - это эффектно. А она только посмеялась и опять решила, что Чар сходит с ума, и что ему заняться нечем.  
Но его звали приключения. Ему не сиделось на месте. Что-то такое в крови, или, где там, у сердца, или в душе... В общем, что-то в нём засело неугомонное, которое звало к далёким звёздам, но которое, тем не менее, всегда возвращало его к Роуз. Рано или поздно. Чаще всего - поздно, но, хей, никто не идеален. Особенно воришки с рынка, которым посчастливилось столкнуться с добрыми людьми.  
Корабль и вправду был славный. Даже странно, что этот красавчик со шпагой и в плаще вздумал его продавать. По виду - новоиспечённый выпускник какой-нибудь престижной школы. Или наследник богатого рода. А на деле продал кораблик по смешной цене и, похоже, был этому несказанно рад. Подозрительно всё это было, а, значит, вело к новым приключениям. И Чара это устраивало.  
Приключения было тем, что он по-настоящему любил.  
Помимо Роуз, конечно.

***  
Если бы она помнила день, в который родилась, и не потерялась во времени, то решила бы, что сегодня её день рождения. Как иначе объяснить то, что по чёрным коридорам шагает полный сладкой крови мешочек, а к кораблю в то же время несётся белый конь? Она умела уже их различать, этих белых скакунов. Их обломки валялись в запертых комнатах, украшали стены, на которые никто никогда не будет любоваться, и составляли её стражу, маленьких и юрких роботов не умнее пылесоса, которых она собирала сама. Они умели кромсать, резать и ловить. Что важнее - они могли убирать после, чтобы коридоры оставались чистыми. Чтобы не хрустели под ногами новоприбывших гостей старые пружины, белая эмаль и чьи-то раскрошенные зубы.  
Белый скакун очень быстр, и маршрут его проложен заранее. Она не знала об "Ордене Тех Самых" ничего, не знала даже, что он вообще существует, но, тем не менее, могла его благодарить. Из года в год они занимались благим делом, да только выглядело оно как жертвоприношение. Так поступали ещё в некоторых колониях: выбирали лучшего среди своих и отдавали его богам, которые смотрели из темноты космоса. Отдавали полностью, выпуская на волю его кровь, его душу и все его несбывшиеся мечты.  
Ей, конечно, было достаточно крови - всё остальное скрывалось во вкусе, сладком, тающем и манящем.  
Прежде к ней никогда не приходило двое. Никаких близнецов, которых она приняла бы с радостью. Никаких старых друзей. Никаких любовников. Всегда один принц, в плаще, с оружием и уверенный в том, что история завершится его победой. Ей было не жаль доказывать обратное. Ей вообще уже давно никого не было жаль. Помнится, она заставила кого-то танцевать в раскалённых башмаках - по крайней мере, так это выглядело в её представлении - а после смаковала вкус родной крови. Она пировала, а потом ей пришлось бежать, и с тех пор она ни разу не стояла на твёрдой земле. Всегда в движении, она спала несколько десятков лет. Разбудил её голод.  
Он терзал её металлическое тело и её электронные мысли. Умереть она не могли и потому лишь становилась всё злее и злее.  
Первого принца она разорвала в клочья. От него осталась только кучка сломанных костей и кое-какие ошмётки. Ничего интересного, ничего достойного залов славы. Второму повезло больше: она успела распробовать его мысли и увидела в них целую Академию в принцами и рыцарями. Это было место, в которое она хотела попасть больше всего на свете.  
После её визита, конечно, не останется флагов, и свет потускнеет, и весь золотой лоск сойдёт... Но ведь красный цвет тоже очень красивый. Если подумать, он был её любимым. Чёрные коридоры успели ей наскучить.  
Белый кораблик нёсся прям к её алым бокам. Белый конь по тёмной дороге спешил к алой таверне, не зная, что там поселился злой великан.  
На борту "Улмана" Чар пытался понять, куда направляется своенравное корыто, а кинул взгляд на иллюминатор и решил, что настало время будить Роуз. Красный плащ тоже что-то почуял и обвился вокруг его шеи, закрепившись безо всякой алмазной броши.  
Алая громадина космического крейсера нависла над крошечным белым "Улманом". Посадочная палуба открылась, словно рана, и обнажила тёмное пространство внутри корабля. Корабль принц приземлился аккуратно, качнувшись всего раз. Чар схватился за шпагу и почти вылетел в открывшуюся дверь. Оцепеневшая поначалу Роуз последовала за ним.  
Мало ли, что он может натворить.

3.  
Их ждали не звёзды. Их ждали кости - белые, как снег. Их ждала жажда - красная, как кровь. Их ждала пустота - чёрная, как смерть.  
Наверное, Создатель об этом знал. Иначе не стал бы выхаркивать вместе с кровью такие дурацкие последние слова. "Следи... следи за мальчишкой, Роуз..."  
Конструктор умер с её именем на устах. В тот момент он, наверняка, знал о смерти всё, потому что она уже распахивала перед ним свои костлявые объятия.  
Следи за ним, Роуз.  
Но что делать теперь, когда вокруг тишина, из-за которой Роуз кажется, что у неё появилось настоящее сердце? И оно стучит, стучит, как бешеное, отзывается в висках, отзывается в кончиках щупальцев, а тот мешочек, что заменял его прежде, медленно тонет в настоящей крови. Она красная и пахнет солью. Словно Роуз какой-то там человек. Надо же.  
В темноте она не может разглядеть даже собственного тела. Она не знает, что с ней происходит, и происходит ли что-то вообще. Она может только думать. И надумывать.  
Чара нет рядом. Рядом нет ничего: ни стен, ни пола, ни потолка. Нет света. Нет раздражающего её плаща. Нет ангара, в который они залетели. Нет коридора, в котором растворился Чар.  
\- Привет, - раздаётся из тишины, и Роуз вздрагивает.  
Она не знает, закрыты у неё глаза, или открыты. Она не чувствует век. Рук не чувствует тоже. И щупальцев. Только стучащее в ушах сердце, да и то чужое. У неё-то оно тикает и сжимается, сжимается и тикает.  
\- Привет, - повторяет кто-то, и голос вдруг кажется Роуз музыкой. Той самой, которую она слушала, пока Создатель собирал её из найденного в переулках хлама. Только он умел такое - собирать из хлама целые личности, чтобы те следили за прибегавшими с улицы детьми и утешали приходящих к Конструктору взрослых.  
И Роуз отзывается:  
\- Привет.  
В собственном голосе ей слышится та же красота, что и в голосе из темноты. Почему они так похожи?  
\- Кто ты такая? - произносят они одновременно. Роуз вспоминает, как слушала эхо в лесах под одним из бесчисленных городков Мирра, и ей становится страшно. Неужели она сломалась, и теперь будет никому не нужна? Даже Чару? Особенно Чару?  
\- Что за?.. - бормочет Роуз, и на этот раз не слышно никакого эха. Кто бы ни сидел в темноте, он замолчал. Вернее, она? Может, она тоже в шоке? Может, она тоже никому не нужна?  
\- Ты как я, - из темноты вдруг выплывает лицо, красивее которого Роуз в жизни не видела. Алые губы, изящные линии бровей, тёмные волосы, блестящие, как шёлк, и большие карие глаза. Если бы существовало зеркало, отражающее ваше лицо таким, словно оно принадлежит прекраснейшему из богов, Роуз смотрела бы на себя. Карие глаза, бледная кожа, тёмные волосы... Всё это она видела и раньше, в начищенных днищах кастрюль на базарах, в блестящих боках новеньких кораблей, иногда - в осколках настоящих зеркал.  
Из темноты на Роуз смотрит Роуз, которая была прекраснее всех на свете.  
\- Тебя сделали они! - вдруг восклицает это прекрасное лицо, и Роуз хочется зажмурится, но она, кажется, больше не знает, как это сделать. - Ну конечно! Убирайся прочь!  
Лицо исчезает в темноте, и Роуз отчаянно хочет, чтобы оно вернулось. Пусть говорит с ней. Пусть даст насладиться зрелищем будущего, которое никогда не случится.  
\- Вернись! - шепчет она. - Вернись...  
Она пытается дать название тому, что видела. Пытается вспомнить.  
\- Вернись, Белоснежка!  
Имя приходит к ней раньше, чем она вспоминает, что оно означает.  
Белоснежка.  
С губами алыми, как кровь.  
С волосами чёрными, как эбеновое дерево.  
С кожей белой, как снег.  
Вот как должен был называть её отец.  
Отец?

Сердце Роуз обрастает плотью. Было ли оно вообще когда-нибудь пластиковым мешочком? Были ли её кости шестерёнками, были ли её мизинцы из картона?  
Ведь она всегда была живой? Всегда обманывала приходящих к Конструктору людей. Пока они не замечали спрятанные под юбкой или пледом щупальца. Обманывала даже Чара. Сначала.  
Где же он?  
Нужно срочно его найти. Ведь она должна за ним присматривать.

 

Вокруг были только коридоры. Бесконечные, чёрные и холодные. Шпага примерзала к руке. На ресницах оседал иней. Дыхание паром обозначало свой путь. Два облачка в темноте. Они ещё живы. Всегда были живыми. Всегда ими останутся, потому что молодые склонны верить в собственное бессмертие.  
А потом Роуз закричала. И крик её оборвался, едва Чар успел обернуться.  
Это было... нечто. В одну секунду - девушка с лицом Роуз, в другую - сгусток алых молний, в третью - призрак, чья-то тень, чьё-то отражение в кривом зеркале. Оно - или всё-таки она? - оплела Роуз темнотой, словно коконом, и обе исчезли. Чтобы через мгновение появиться на том же месте, и снова пропасть, как кораблик, исчезающий за деревьями.  
\- Отпусти её! - оставленная принцем шпага всё-таки пригодилась. Сделал ли выпускник Академии это нарочно, как в случае с плащом, или случайно, Чар был ему безумно благодарен. Рукоять неприятно жгла кожу, но с ней парень чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем без неё.  
Он сделал выпад, как ему казалось, в сторону неясно тени, но клинок прошёл сквозь воздух, ничего не задев. Чар спохватился: вот же идиот, мог бы задеть Роуз. В этой темноте не разобрать, куда она делась. В это темноте не разобрать, даже куда делся он сам. А он всё ещё здесь? И где это - здесь?  
Ещё один выпад. Наугад.  
Кто-то засмеялся. Смехом Роуз, но не обычным, а тяжёлым, куда более злым, чем паровое хихиканье Ро. Кем бы ни была самозванка, она старалась на славу.  
\- Ты славный! - пропел голов Роуз, который ей вовсе не принадлежал. Чар дёрнулся, как от удара. Фраза эта прозвучала ужасно. Он успел уже несколько раз проклясть того принца, который продал ему "Улман". Видимо, этот ублюдок знал, куда приведёт корабль своих пассажиров.  
А потом из темноты выпала Роуз - со щупальцами, со своим чуть испуганным выражениям лица и с растрёпанными волосами. Чар ринулся было к ней, но она хлестнула по ногам одной из своих плетевидных конечностей, и он упал, выронив шпагу.  
\- Роуз?  
Она остановилась в паре метров от него, с хищнически согнутыми пальцами, с лицом, полным голодной злобы.  
Разве она была Роуз? Разве Роуз - это не шестерёнки, пар и пара трупов из подворотни?  
Разве она не голодна? Голодна, да. И голод - это всё, что имеет значение. Прямо перед ней - перекус. А в чёрных коридорах петляет обед. Или ужин. Или завтрак. Здесь трудно ориентироваться во времени суток. Разве нужны они в вечном холоде и вечной пустоте?  
Но... "Роуз". Она ведь не Роуз.  
Почему же тогда остановилась? Почему не ударит и не посмотрит на цвет крови очередного принца? Почему не позовёт своих маленьких солдат?  
Роуз... да?  
Следи за ним, Роуз.  
Следи.  
Не то убежит.

***  
Иногда они опаздывали. Это было в порядке вещей. Можно было прийти за Дверь слишком поздно. Или слишком рано. И никогда не угадаешь, что же из этого хуже.  
Сейчас они опаздывали. Боль в руке не обладала магическим свойством подгонять своего владельца, а Феникс, похоже, вообще не очень спешил. Они даже не бежали. Так, прогуливались бодрым шагом. Как туристы, готовые оббежать все музеи города за пару дней.  
Очередной изгиб коридора выводил в зал. На этот раз не пустой.

***  
Конструктор в медвежьей шкуре очень сильно любил свою Зеркальную Ведьму. Так сильно, что отправился на другой конец Вселенной, подальше от неё. Она сама так хотела. Она умоляла его, рыдая, а он только и мог, что смотреть на окровавленные обрубки на месте её ног. Он не чувствовал, как горячие слёзы оставляют неизгладимые морщины на его лице.  
Но он пообещал. Отправился так далеко, как только смог.  
И там, на краю Вселенной, он собрал Роуз.  
Она была похожа на ту, что навсегда осталась в корабле, на ту, что умирала, а её родители не могли с этим смириться. Ему было больно смотреть на Роуз, но боль эта напоминала ему о том, что он жив. Всё ещё жив, несмотря на дыру на месте сердца и на огромную ошибку, которую сотворили его гениальные руки и руки его гениальной возлюбленной. Иногда двум гениям лучше никогда не встречаться. Иногда лучше не ставить под сомнения решения Вселенной. Иногда лучше не бросать вызов смерти, потому что она может разозлиться.  
А когда злится Смерть, искать нужно настоящего принца. Того, что любит судьба. Того, что и смерть может полюбить, если ему очень повезёт.  
Конструктор знал, что на другом краю Вселенной одна гениальная ведьма с искусственными ногами тоже ищет принца. Хоть какого-нибудь. Хоть тринадцатого в роду. Или двадцать шестого.  
Однако нашёл Конструктор его всё равно сам. И где? На улицах за базаром, когда тот улепётывал с кучей яблок в руках.  
Гениям, особенно таким, которые могут из звёздной пыли и парочки пушинок собрать грузовой крейсер и установить на нём систему предсказаний, стоит только один раз взглянуть на принца и понять, тот ли он самый. На этом принце оборванцев висел такой ворох проклятий, что у него из рук яблоки выпадали.  
Проклятием Конструктора была медвежья шкура, от которой его избавила Зеркальная Ведьма. Заклятием Чара было кое-что пострашнее. Ему тоже нужно было приключение всей его жизни.  
Конструктор сделал всё, что было в его силах. А потом передал всё Роуз. Потому что Роуз была куда более важным ключом. Ключом к алому, как кровь, кораблю с белыми крыльями и чёрными коридорами.

***  
Кай дёрнулся вперёд, жалея, что не может создать ледяной застенок, снежный порыв ветра, да что угодно, лишь бы помешать щупальцам дотянуться до чужой шеи. Но его остановила рука Феникса, накрывшая его больную ладонь.  
\- Стой, - было слышно, как он улыбается. - Я знаю этот Закон.  
Они скрылись за углом. Подглядывали, как мальчишки. Провинившиеся мальчишки.  
Сноу замер. Он ведь решил верить им, так? У сказочных сделок особенная сила. У сделок со сказочным Законами - тем более.

\- Роуз? - щуплый парень, за плечами которого развевался нелепый, огромный красный плащ, потянулся за шпагой, но не стал поднимать её с пола. - С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Нет, - девушка всхлипнула и спрятала лицо в ладони. - Как ты не понимаешь? Меня больше нет! Совсем нет!  
Она качнулась, щупальца её беспорядочно заметались в воздухе, и одно из них прошло совсем близко от лица парня.  
\- Ро... Ро, успокойся! - парень вытянул вперёд руки в беспомощном порыве. Он, конечно, не смог бы её успокоить. Но не знал этого.  
\- Меня больше нет! А та... - она отняла от лица руки и вдруг оказалась нос к носу со своим противником. - Та, кто есть, такая голодная.  
Он словно только что заметил её острые зубы, выпирающие из нижней челюсти - так широко распахнулись его глаза.

Кай снова дёрнулся, но Феникс сжал его руку ещё крепче, так, что стало больно. А через секунду ослабил хватку.  
\- Подожди, - прошептал он куда-то в плечо мистеру Сноу. Выше он просто не доставал. - Сделаешь хуже.  
Да кто кому здесь нужен? Кай уже не был уверен, что знает ответ на этот вопрос. И это злило.

\- Ро? - парень взял её тонкие руки в свои и поёжился. Холодные, как стенки чёрных коридоров. - Ро, шшш... Я тебя не... Всё будет в порядке. Нужно просто найти "Улман" и вернуться назад, да?  
Он кивнул, усиливая свою фразу. Стараясь, чтобы Роуз кивнула в ответ.  
\- Ро?

Следи за ним, Роуз.  
За кем? За ним? За этим, который держит её руки, смотрит в лицо, видит в нём смерть - и боится? Боится, но всё равно держит. И врёт, что всё будет хорошо.  
За мальчишкой. За ним. За настоящим принцем, за которым вьётся шлейф проклятий.  
От него пахнет иначе. Не густой сладостью, не патокой и не леденцами. Не приторной, засахаренной гордыней. Ничем идеальным. От него несёт солью. Пряностями. Дуростью.  
Она наклоняется и закрывает глаза. Она голодная. Её ведёт новый запах.  
\- Ро, - шепчут совсем близко от неё уха.  
Сердце её колотится со скоростью тысячи ударов в секунду. Или даже миллиона. Миллиарда. Сердце у неё живое, она больше не чувствует своих коридоров, своих крыльев и холода своих стен. Она чувствует запах. И ещё его руки.  
Она может укусить его сейчас. Выпить до дна. Разорвать на клочки и повесить вместе с остальными, а кости сложить в зале славы. Туда, где уже лежат останки храбрых дураков, жаждущих бессмертия, которого она не могла им подарить.  
Она не помнит, но, кажется, она сделала что-то плохое. Тогда, когда у неё ещё были родители. Настолько плохое, что её отослали вверх, в бесконечную темноту космоса.  
Она может убить его. Прямо здесь, около приборной панели.  
А он шепчет это беспомощное "Ро". И боится.

Она открывает глаза и тут же замечает кусочек кожи у шеи, который не прикрывает красный плащ. А потом дурашливый парень, пахнущий солью и страхом, касается её губ.  
Потому что для этого и нужны принцы.

 

Кай видел, как это работает. Более того, знает, как это действует. Проверял на себе. За Дверьми поцелуи обладают страшной силой. Особенно поцелуи принца, пусть даже и проклятого, пусть даже и не знающего о собственном происхождении.  
Он стискивает зубы, когда синий огонь перебегает с пальцев Феникса на окровавленную ладонь. Через пару мгновений боль притупляется. Скоро она исчезнет совсем.  
\- Они нас даже не заметили, - произносит Сноу себе под нос.  
\- Тем лучше, - отзывается Феникс сотней голосов, сплетённых в один. - Я люблю, когда всё заканчивается хорошо.

 

***  
\- Фредди, - Юрма произнесла его имя так, как никогда не произносила его родная мать. - Видишь?  
Указательный палец со скрюченным ногтем, который заменяло Зеркальной Ведьме иглу для прошивки, дрожал на фоне звёздного неба. Там, где-то в чёрных космических высях происходило то, чего она так долго ждала.  
Купленный Фредериком кораблик был ржавой посудиной, гремящей гайками, и потому неудивительно, что он приземлился на планете, которую искали многие инженеры космических содружеств, а также военные и полиция парочки звёздных империй. Это было закономерно. Юрма могла бы предположить, что это судьба... или вселенское чувство юмора. Иногда сложно отличить одно от другого.  
Она бы не удивилась, если бы узнала, что на красном, как кровь, корабле сейчас находится воспитанник Конструктора. Даже не охнула бы от удивления. Он всегда умел искать лучше, чем она.  
Единственный настоящий принц на всю галактику, продавший свой плащ, своего коня и свою шпагу первому встречному, сощурил глаза.  
Ничего.  
\- Что я должен увидеть? - он повернул голову в сторону Ведьмы и скрестил руки на груди. Они у него по самые локти были вымазаны в звёздной пыли, но после трудового дня ему было всё равно, как он выглядит. Зеркала, неведомо как появившиеся на его ферме, не беспокоили Фредерика Славного. Равно как и новорождённого Фредди-фермера.  
Юрма всплеснула руками, пробормотала "Надо же!" и покачала головой.  
\- Никакой ты не принц, - сказала она. - Принц бы сразу заметил уплывающее от него сокровище. Посмотри ещё разок, да не задерживайся на звёздах, их и под ногами полно.  
Фред тряхнул головой - пыль посыпалась ему на плечи - и снова вгляделся в темнеющую над головой бездну.  
И заметил его.  
Высоко - потому что по-другому он и не умел - летел алый, как божественная кровь, корабль. С земли он, конечно, казался тёмным, как кусок шлака, но Фредди отчего-то знал, что он алее самых прекрасных роз и багровее самой страшной войны. И у него были белые крылья. Как паруса у мифических фрегатов. Как панели белоснежных коней настоящих принцев.  
\- Тот самый? - выдохнул Фредерик. Он и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание.  
Юрма кивнула, еле заметно, как фарфоровый болванчик. А потом спросила:  
\- Не жалеешь? Там тебя ждало бессмертие.  
Фредерик молчал, а Ведьма продолжала:  
\- А ещё настоящая красота, в чёрных коридорах. Ты бы смог её отыскать.  
Фредди посмотрел на Зеркальную Ведьму с фальшивыми ногами, которая боялась каминов. Перевёл взгляд на несущийся в чёрных небесах корабль. Улыбнулся пыли у себя под ногами.  
\- Но ведь её уже отыскали?  
\- Да. И принцы больше не нужны. Ты последний.  
\- Я последний, - повторил Фредерик механически, думая о чём-то своём.  
Связка синих бананов шлёпнулась под ноги Зеркальной Ведьме. Местный священник имел привычку подбираться незаметно и приносить сломанные вещи прямо под нос Юрме. Он свято верил в то, что только так можно проявить к ней уважение.  
\- Давай сюды, - Зеркальная Ведьма вздохнула, выхватила из тонких пальцев священника кофеварку и пошла к своему дому. Из раскрывшейся двери пахнуло правдой и засушенными травами. И - совсем чуть-чуть - машинным маслом.  
\- Может, оно и к лучшему, - произнёс Фредди, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Он почти забыл тяжесть сабли на поясе, тяжесть плаща на плечах и тяжесть предназначения на душе. Всё это унес с собой алый корабль с белыми парусами, и все те, кто остался в его чёрных коридорах.  
А Фреду пора затянуть мешки с пылью и отдохнуть. Тяжёлый был день.

_______________________________________  
\- Куда ты? - прошипел Сноу, но Феникс его не услышал. Он ударил крыльями, снова оставив за собой пепельный след, и взлетел вверх. Туда, где искрилась складывающаяся в причудливые узоры кровь. Её своеобразный танец завораживал.  
Он опустился на приборную панель, по которой пробегали красные молнии, и руками сорвал металлическую крышку. Из открывшегося проёма посыпались искры. А спустя секунду оттуда же повалил ярко-красный дым и закрыл собою сгорбившуюся фигуру Феникса.  
Корабль разваливался. Белая стрела "Улмана" прочертила синий след в тёмном небе, унося с собой умершую дочь величайших конструкторов во Вселенной и её принца. Год Красных Яблок обещал быть для них долгим, но полным счастья. Белоснежка больше никогда не будет голодать, Роуз станет настоящей до конца, и, рано или поздно, они поладят между собой достаточно для того, чтобы стать просто Ро. Чара так и будут преследовать приключения, особенно теперь, когда у него есть белый конь и то, за что стоит бороться.  
Корабль, который хранил то, что осталось от умирающей дочери Зеркальной Ведьмы и Конструктора, разваливался. Отпали крылья и белыми парусами поплыли сквозь звёздную пыль. Отвалился хвост, и тамошняя сеть чёрных коридоров начала сливаться с окружающей темнотой.  
Феникс истекал кровью. Красный дым не рассеялся, как можно было подумать: выглядело всё так, словно впитался в тяжёлые красно-рыжие крылья. Раз - и нет его. Вместо дыма появилась кровь.  
Кое-где совсем свежая, кое-где - почти чёрная засохшая корка. На одежде, на рыжих волосах, но взъерошенных перьях, на коже. Подтёками, пятнами, линиями.  
Феникс не двигался. Сидел на панели, распахнув крылья. Должно быть, вокруг всё гремело и рушилось, но Кай слышал только то, как бессистемно капает кровь. Подобно рваному дождю.  
Он не выдержал. Окликнул разведчика по имени, ожидая, что откликнутся сотни голосов Закона. Но Феникс промолчал. Только повернулся на звук тихого голоса мистера Сноу и почти рухнул в его объятия.  
Сжал со всей силы. Накрыл крыльями, совсем как раньше.  
Кай не шевелился, гадая, показалось ли ему, или глаза у Феникса и вправду были сейчас не серыми, а жёлтыми, с солнечной рыжиной. И... разве он не дрожал? Так, как дрожат только дети от страха перед темнотой.  
\- Фэнь?.. - с сомнением протянул Кай, дотрагиваясь до мелких пёрышек в основании крыльев.  
Феникс перестал дрожать. Сноу едва смог это заметить. Может, потому, что его самого колотило?  
А ещё корабль. Корабль разваливался, пусть даже рубка пока была цела.  
Феникс разжал хватку, и Кай заметил, что крови на нём не осталось. Ни старой, ни новой. Даже пятен на одежде. Глаза его были серыми, как пасмурное утро.  
Он взял мистера Сноу за руку, как делал и прежде. За ту самую руку, которая пробудила Закон. А потом подвёл его к стене, в которой была дверь. Кай готов был поклясться, что секунду назад стена была металлической и очень ровной.  
Корабль тряхнуло. В свободной руке Феникса сверкнул ключ.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
За спинами Сноу и Феникса алый, как кровь, корабль, доживал свои последние минуты.  
Им даже не пришлось ничего исправлять. За их спинами остался очередной мир, в котором больше не было безумного Закона.  
Все безумные Законы были теперь рядом с Каем.

_____________________________________________  
*Улман - конь прорицателя Алтана Цеджи, а до того сорока богатырей и самого Будды.  
**Вельянтиф - конь Роланда.  
Ещё пояснения: основа главы - сказки "Розочка и Беляночка" и "Беслонежка и семь гномов". Беляночка в первой - это Snow White, то бишь, Белоснежка. Розочка, соответственно - Rose Red.


	11. Интерлюдия V

От Песочного отряда не осталось почти ничего. Пустые комнаты не в счёт. Да и капитан Шапочкова не в счёт — она с эти счетов сброшена.   
Только Гэйслин тут. Она приносит чай, поправляет плед, говорит что-то ободряющее и исчезает. Она больше не пытается поговорить. С Верой сейчас сложно поддерживать разговор.  
Гэйслин тяжело, но у неё есть брат. И она ему нужна. А у Веры есть только... вера? Да и есть ли?

Гусеница говорил, что не может ей помочь. Ягвида качала головой. Ни одна колдунья или волшебник Сторожевой Башни ничего не могли сделать: Шарлатан разводил руками и спешил прочь, тёмная колдунья, специализирующаяся на драконах, фыркала, а в глазах у неё отражалось что-то... что не могло походить на жалость, конечно. Нет-нет, ни за что.  
Веру старались не оставлять одну. С ней пытались поговорить.  
А через пару дней к ней пришёл Безымянный бог. 

Он был звёздной ночью, был тьмой, был чёрной краской — и немного злом. Но злом оправданным.   
Чернильным туманом просочился в приоткрытую дверь. Окутал спящую девушку с головы до ног.  
Появился в её снах.  
Там мерцали голубым светом старые лампочки, отражаясь в поверхности старого зеркала. Там спящие Красные Фигуры сидели в углу: губы их двигались, но из них не проливалось ни слова. Там по полу были рассыпаны огненные перья, и их ровный свет рисовал тени на замершей посреди комнаты Вере.  
Она закрыла лицо руками и бормотала что-то о том, что всё сгорит, всё-всё, и не останется ничего, совсем ничего.   
«Останусь я», - возразил Безымянный бог, но Вера его не услышала. В её голове полыхал пожар.  
И тогда Безымянный бог раскрыл пасть, которая походила на бездну и могла посмотреть на вас в ответ, и вдохнул в себя Красные Фигуры, газовый свет и пожар, оставив только Веру и черноту вокруг.   
Девушка моргнула.  
— Грей?  
«Нет», — прогремело в её голове. — «Но ты всё равно должна пойти со мной».  
И Шапочкова вынырнула из своего опустевшего кошмара.

Вере хотелось верить, что всё настоящее — сон. Тот самый, в котором она заплутала, который обернул её, подобно паутине. И пустые комнаты, и тёмные коридоры, и закрытые Двери — всё сон. А Грей ей просто не снится. И Бен с Каем не снятся. Потому что она больше видеть не может их лица... По крайней мере, не наяву.  
Ей хотелось выйти на кухню и увидеть, как сонный Бен сгоняет лёд с чашки Кая, который слишком увлёкся очередной книгой — спал ли вообще? Ей хотелось демонстративно поморщиться от вида приготовленной Гэйслин яичницы. Ей хотелось уткнуться в тёмный мех и потрепать за ушами Волка, чтобы он моргнул, окончательно просыпаясь, и лизнул её в щёку. 

Грей, Бен и Кай, Иван и Шиза, и ещё несколько десантников Башни — все они были за Дверьми. И Фэнь… Что он успел натворить после того, как Вера увидела в его глазах не пламя, а туман, и туман этот был совершенно сказочным? Не в самом приятном смысле этого слова.  
А все остальные были заперты в Сторожевой Башне. Двери отказывались повиноваться ключам, но открывались сами, тогда, когда никто не ждал. И никому, совсем никому не позволяли за собой последовать.

Вера, даже обретённая с помощью немного злого бога — это хорошо. Она не даёт опускаться рукам и отключаться голове. Когда едва зародившаяся вера обрастает собственными убеждениями, как рыцарь — латами, тогда и начинается самое интересное.  
— Ягвида, — Шапочкова появилась на пороге Информ-закутка так тихо, что едва не напугала валькирию до неблагородных седин. Информаторше пока хватало и тех вполне благородных, что у неё уже были.  
— Вера? — Ягвида поднялась, опираясь на копьё, которое в последнее время редко выпускала из рук. — Родная, ты как? Что…  
— Где Артур?   
— Зачем тебе этот… — Ягвида углядела во взгляде девушки нечто такое, от чего ей расхотелось заканчивать фразу, но она всё равно это сделала. — хлыщ?  
— Где? В комнате Аврора его нет, — пояснила Вера, потирая рукой запястье. От жеста этого тянуло страхом. Да только не за себя.  
Ягвида буркнула что-то о кабинете директора. В отсутствие Ивана всем обычно заправляла Шехеразада, но теперь начальство ютилось близ подвалов. В одной из переоборудованных казематов — или кладовых, они там шли через одну — заседал целый совет, негласными лидерами которого попеременно выступали то Маргарита, то Самуэль. И то, что один из временных директоров был сказочным беженцем, а вторая — уроженкой местного населения, одной из тех, кто без вреда для своего здоровья проходила мимо бабы Глаши под козырёк подъезда — конечно, не было случайностью.  
— Спасибо.  
Крылатый шлем Ягвиды внезапно упал ей на глаза, а когда она его поправила, Веры уже и след простыл.  
Час от часу не легче. Стоило, наверное, поговорить с Гусеницей, а то и с Самой Светлоликой медицинской части… Но додумать, а тем более закрепить свою мысль Ягвида не успела. В её комнатушку влетел Баюн — ещё более всклокоченный, чем прежде — и проорал что-то вперемешку с диким мявом.  
Ягвида только с третьего раза сумела разобрать кошачий вопль.  
Похоже, в Золотом Коридоре бушевала песчаная буря.

Вера не успела дойти до подвалов: столкнулась с Артуром в одном из нерабочих коридоров.  
— Вера? — охнул Прекрасный Принц, секунду спустя заключая её в объятия. — Ты… но… Ты как?  
Девушка грустно улыбнулась, и Принцу показалось, всего на мгновение… Впрочем, не может быть. Это же Вера. Та самая, которая так лихо краснела всякий раз, когда натыкалась на принцев в тёмных уголках Башни. Та самая, которая укротила Страшного Серого Волка.  
— Артур, ты должен пойти со мной.  
— Куда? — выпалил Принц, а потом зазвенел его коммуникатор, который тот носил на поясе.   
И через пару минут они оказались перед ответвлением Золотого коридора, в котором вихрились клубы песка. Но в последнее мгновение свернули вовсе не туда.

Прекрасный Принц всё так же не расставался со своим набором отмычек, хотя теперь от них почти не было проку. И не то чтобы он не верил в том что из сотни попыток одна должна сработать… Особенно теперь, когда прежде игравшие ему на руку законы отказывались выполняться… Но капитан Песочного отряда умела убеждать. А после того, как потеряла половину своего отряда, да ещё и Волка в придачу, что-то в её взгляде изменилось. Артур назвал бы это мудростью, если бы не знал наверняка, сколько лет назад Вера закончила школу. Конечно, мудрость бывает разной, да и приходит из совсем неожиданных мест, но Артур всё-таки называл это «что-то» в голосе, глазах, да и в общем облике девушки «уверенностью». Так было спокойнее. И всё-таки правильнее.   
— Это поможет всем нам, — вот что сказала ему Вера, когда они оказались за Архивом, в котором хранились все предыдущие дела отрядов Сторожевой Башни. И Артур даже не спросил, как именно. Он просто вспомнил Аврора, который сейчас спал беспробудным сном, и который, несомненно, входил в определение «всем нам». Вначале Принц пытался сделать что-то полезное. Ни одна отмычка и ни одно обращение за помощью к тем, кто вынес из-за Дверей магический дар, не помогли. Не помогли проклятия, которые он обрушивал втихую – на себя, на всех вокруг и на терновник, пытающийся прорваться в Башню, и проклятия более громкие, от которых звенели подвальные стены, а лица Совета превращались в каменные маски. Самуэлю пришлось ударить Прекрасного Принца по лицу. Артуру пришлось извиниться и выскользнуть за дверь, чуть не прищемив свой клетчатый плащ. И уж тем более не помогло столкновение с колдуньей, которая промышляла сонными заклятиями. Чудо ещё, что Артур вообще ушёл от неё на своих двоих, а не упрыгал на лягушачьих.   
Шапочкова же предложила Принцу ещё один вариант. А отказываться не стоило от любого. И Артур засучил рукава – фигурально выражаясь, потому что в Зелёном коридоре было не очень жарко - и охота началась.

Видения Веры были точными, как часовой механизм. Единственным их недостатком было то, что появлялись они невовремя: то слишком рано, то слишком поздно, то в разгаре боевых действий, что выводило капитана из строя. Но бывали и исключения, которые посещали Шапочкову в нужное время. И окончательное освобождение ото сна, в который превратились остатки её предыдущего видения, начинало неплохой отрезок времени для того, чтобы убедиться в неплохом будущем. Обнадёживающем будущем. Будущем, ради которого Вера могла бы прекратить жалеть себя и действительно что-то предпринять. В осаждённой Законами Башне было трудно сделать верный ход. Поэтому поначалу они с Принцем, породнённые схожими проблемами, наделали кучу неверных ходов. В их числе: тараны силовые, тараны магические и уловки, которые не могли обмануть ни одну Дверь. А потом предприняли единственный верный.  
Они забрались в Кладовую Конфиската, Ненужных и Потерянных вещей.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что этот Закон сработает? — Принц убрал отмычку за пояс и толкнул плечом дверь Кладовой. Металлический наплечник лязгнул о кованые заклёпки.  
— Потому что я это видела, — отозвалась Вера, подныривая под руку Принца. — Думаю, в Башне всё ещё действуют некоторые. Те, которые мы не смогли бы применить сразу же. Или те, которые кажутся Сломанным безобидными.  
— Чем опасен поцелуй истинной любви? — голос у Принца слегка дрогнул, и Вера сделала вид, что сама поёжилась от холода, а не от неприятного ощущения.  
— Потенциалом? И силой, — Вера подкрутила кристалл, который должен был подсветить нужную им часть Кладовой. — Ты должен понимать.  
«Да и я тоже», — подумала про себя девушка, наблюдая за тем, как бирюзовый свет заливает помещение.  
Прекрасный Принц, до того мелкими шажками передвигавшийся в темноте, замер. И стянул ремень с ножнами и клетчатый плащ, которые тут же подняли с пола тучу пыли. Принц рассудил, что так ему будет гораздо легче воспользоваться узами Закона.  
— В конце концов, должность короля Англии в борьбе со Сломанными никак не поможет, — заключила Вера. — На первый взгляд.


	12. Сказка шестая. Песнь о ключе (Key song)

«А вот этот маленький ключик отпирает каморку, которая находится внизу». (с)

1\.   
Вот старый дом стоит. И в нём  
Фигуры движутся с огнём.  
В руках у них - несчастных души,  
Их вой не нужно долго слушать.  
От звуков жутких стынет кровь,  
Шаги за дверью вновь и вновь,  
Тяжёлое во тьме дыханье,  
Все страшные воспоминанья  
К тебе во сне придут, ты жди.  
А у последней у двери  
Ключ серебристый на цепи.  
Входи… Входи…Входи…

 

Песня лилась над толпою, передавалась одним голосом другому, грозилась вот-вот рассыпаться холодным дождём.   
Мистер Сноу поёжился. Он и так не особо любил холод, а в здешней атмосфере он не был простым дополнением к городскому пейзажу. Пробирающий до самого сердца холод был такой же частью местного празднества, как и танец, который, казалось, захватил всех высыпавших на улицы жителей без остатка. Они кружились в ритме, от которого дрожь пробегала по позвоночнику.   
\- Жуть какая… - пробормотал Кай и поплотнее закутался в свитер. Изо рта у него валил пар, вызывая не очень приятные воспоминания. Впрочем, тут он себе наврал… Было одно и приятное. Но о нём лучше было бы сейчас не думать.  
\- А мне нравится, - отозвался Феникс, вытянувшийся по правую сторону от мистера Сноу, прямиком под погаснувшим фонарём. Некоторое время назад фонарь горел, как и остальные светильники на улице, но, стоило сюда подойти парочке туристов, как он начал мерцать, а потом и вовсе погас.   
В местных фонарях жили спрайты.  
Худой молодой человек с копной тёмных волос и в очках-половинках рассказывал об этом собравшейся вокруг него компании, и Сноу случайно их подслушал. Очень уж они близко стояли и очень уж громко говорили.   
Когда-то спрайты, болотные огоньки чужих душ, заблудились в огнях погребальной процессии, и им пришлось прятаться в тлеющих электрических проводах.Выбраться они не смогли – и потому фонари так часто мерцают. Когда говорят о перебоях в питании – поверьте, врут. Сноу много чего слышал в этом городе тянущихся вверх шпилей, но запоминал почему-то самое невероятное. Местные легенды, пересуды об оборотнях, уверения в том, что в баре на улице Магнолий работает одна из жнецов…  
Наверное, это превратилось в привычку. В Сторожевой Башне новую информацию Кай обычно черпал из книг, а большая часть Библиотеки составляли сказания, древние легенды, мифы и, как ни странно, самые практичные из энциклопедий, которые Иван только сумел отыскать. Видимо, Шехеразада как-то шепнула мужу, что любопытство сказочных беженцев отнюдь не праздное, а о парочке элементарных вещей, вроде огнетушителя бабы Глаши и иногда появлявшихся за окнами дымящих заводских труб, довольно трудно рассказать.   
Феникс и мистер Сноу торчали в этом городе уже несколько дней. Из Двери они вывалились прямиком в сугроб: Феникс рефлекторно распахнул крылья, и Кай приземлился в почти обжигающие перья. По счастью, сугроб пострадал больше Ключника. По крайней мере, внешне.  
Ночевали они в каком-то маленьком домике на отшибе, в котором не было ничего, кроме стола, пары колченогих стульев и кровати. И камина, конечно. Судя по дымящим каменным трубам, торчащим почти из каждого городского здания, камины здесь были абсолютно везде.   
Феникс спал на чердаке, поддерживал огонь в камине и еду добывал тоже сам: причём Каю казалось, что он достаёт её из рукава, в котором припрятана скатерть-самобранка. А потом Ключник заметил, как Феникс обменивает на парочку бифштексов свои огненные перья. Не свои. Перья Фэнхуана. Не то чтобы они были совсем уж невосполнимой потерей…   
Отсюда и пошла его привычка говорить о себе в первом лице. До того Законы всегда обобщали, ведь под кожей огненной птицы их было много, но теперь приходилось общаться с местными и говорить «я» вместо «мы».   
За Фениксом было странно наблюдать. Странно – и больно тоже. Когда Ключнику казалось, что серые глаза вспыхивают золотом, туман Законов тут же возвращался на своё законное место. Он ни разу больше не назвал мистера Сноу по имени со знакомой интонацией. Он всё ещё был неуклюж во всём, что касалось крыльев: кроме того, что мог их прятать, чтобы не особо выделяться в толпе. А ещё от него привычно веяло фэнхуановским теплом – и это было хуже всего.Угораздило же их оказаться в таком холодном городе.  
\- Мы ждём праздника, - ответил Феникс на невысказанный мистером Сноу вопрос. Наверное, вопрос прослеживался в его поведении, в том, как парень дёргался при малейшем шорохе и как мял пальцами рукава плаща.   
Ключник не спросил, откуда Фениксу известно про праздник. Может, спросил у местного аптекаря, который с таким благоговением принимал в качестве платы огненные перья. Может, знал на подсознательном уровне: иногда Законы были удивительно чувствительны к себе подобным. А иногда нет. У Кая зато такой проблемы не возникало. Он чувствовал Законы всегда - но про праздник не знал ничего.   
\- Песни и пляски – ещё не праздник? – Сноу поднял воротник плаща.  
Феникс сверкнул глазами – и оскалом заодно – и протянул Каю руку.  
Мистер Сноу сдвинул в недоумении брови… а потом понял, что его приглашают на танец.  
\- Нет.  
\- Зря, - легко отозвался Феникс. – Так было б гораздо быстрее. Наверное.  
\- Это «наверное» особо обнадёживает, - пробурчал Кай, наблюдая, как Феникс исчезает в толпе. Он вступил в танец гармонично, словно знал его от начала и до конца, словно танцевал так каждый день со дня своего рождения. Издалека не было заметно, что глаза его подёрнуты серой дымкой, да и двигаться Феникс стал гораздо лучше – наверное, привык к чужому телу.   
Кай скрипнул зубами. Сделка с Законами жгла его огнём: он знал, что всё не может быть так просто. Его… Их намерения были благими. Почти наверняка. Если верить на слово Законам, которые готовы были сломаться от одного неверного шага и одного случайно сказанного слова. Но пока – пока он… они, конечно, они были верны своим словам. Они не делали хуже. Они лишь собирали сломанные Законы. Только причина – мистер Сноу был в этом уверен – причина такого славного поведения была не совсем хорошей.   
Феникс любил повторять, что он любит, когда всё заканчивается хорошо. Тихий шёпот, оставшийся в голове Кая на том месте, где прежде хозяйничали Голоса, говорил ему, что Феникс не врёт. Может быть, ни один Закон не умеет врать – может, они по умолчанию прямолинейны. Но не исключено, что они научились недоговаривать.   
Очередной порыв холодного ветра заставил Кая позавидовать танцующей толпе. Но присоединяться к ним он всё равно не собирался.  
Зловещая песня всё продолжалась, куплеты множились, танец становился быстрее и слаженнее, словно жители не уставали, а наоборот, только набирались сил с каждым новым движением.  
А потом по толпе разлился шёпот: словно кто-то опрокинул кувшин со словами, и новость теперь неслась через чужие головы, как ручей.   
\- Суженые здесь, - поднималось в морозный воздух. – Суженые идут.   
Песня на мгновение почти прекратилась, почти исчезла, но её подхватили, когда стало почти слишком поздно.

Коль ты войти решишься в дом,  
То и умрёшь ты тоже в нём. 

 

***  
Жаклин Лэнтерн готовилась к празднику обстоятельно, как и в прошлом году, как и за год до того, как и каждый год.Дом её расцвёл серебристыми украшениями: она повязывала ленты на вьющийся за окном плющ, начистила до блеска подсвечники, бабушкино наследство, и вытащила из шкатулки все серебряные украшения.  
Серебро отгоняло любую нечисть.  
Конечно, тут сошёл бы и чертополох над дверью, но лучше уж перестраховаться, чем проснуться ночью от того, что над тобой склонилась чья-то не очень приятная рожа. А через секунду после того заснуть, чтобы уже никогда не проснуться.   
Ночь Песни была самой длинной в году, а также самой холодной и самой одинокой для Жаклин. Приходилось не только серебро начищать, не только проверять все замки и все ставни, но и вытаскивать из тайника отцовский арбалет.   
Говорят, что нельзя быть монстрами в людском обществе, и это правда. Но гораздо хуже быть единственными людьми среди монстров. Жаклин и её младшей сестре, Жанне, не очень повезло.  
Они жили в небольшом домике на улице Магнолий, около бара, которым заправляла одна из прислужниц Мрачного Жнеца. В баре этом устраивали скачки и делали ставки на одного из Всадников Апокалипсиса: в последнее время частенько побеждал Голод.* Подворотню за баром облюбовала местная вампирская шпана, из богатеньких, и Жаклин иногда просыпалась от того, что под окнами пили кровь. Шумно, причмокивая и с удовольствием. Жанна, по счастью, ничего такого не слышала: окна её спальни выходили в парк. В парке разве что оборотни пробегали, да заблудшая банши могла поплакать над чьей-нибудь незавидной судьбой.   
Нет, монстры были неплохими соседями, в чём-то даже очень заботливыми. Мистер Эрцхен из дома напротив частенько делился с Лэнтернами найденными на дне морском раковинами – целая коллекция уже собралась. Цветочник с соседней улицы дарил Жаклин букеты, и та их принимала, смущённо улыбаясь, хотя знала, что в лунные ночи цветочник обрастает чёрной шкурой и воет так пронзительно, что уши закладывает. Иногда даже под её окнами. Старушки Пильцеры давали неплохие советы насчёт будущего – даром, что были слепы, как церковные мыши. С монстрами можно было спокойно ужиться. С монстрами можно было дружить. Монстрами можно было дорожить.  
Но упаси вас Господь – если он, конечно, существует и знает о чудовищах всё – выйти на улицу в Праздник Песен.  
Отец вышел – из любопытства, конечно. И больше никогда не возвращался.   
Потому-то каждый год Жаклин укрепляла свою импровизированную крепость и наказывала сестре нив коем случае не покидать дом.  
Песня хлынула через ставни в назначенный час. Несмотря ни на что, она была довольно приятной, если не вслушиваться, да и ноги сами просились в пляс. Жанна иногда пританцовывала, спускаясь по лестнице к ужину. Но не сегодня.  
Жаклин не сразу поняла, почему вдруг сестра объявила голодовку. А когда поняла, было почти поздно. За окнами закричали «Суженые идут!», и сердце Жаклин пропустило удар.  
Но Жанна не могла… Или могла? Как любопытный отец. Как загипнотизированная песней девочка. Как глухой ко всему любопытный подросток.  
Арбалет был тяжёлым, но без него Жаклин ни за что бы не вышла из дому.  
Она бы вообще из него не вышла. Но сестра. Но песня. Но возвышающийся над городом замок, из которого не возвращались.  
Лэнтерн зажгла фонарь и выскочила в морозный воздух. Множество лиц, разгорячённых танцем и песнями, тут же повернулись к ней.  
Учуяли сразу. В эту единственную ночь в году они не вспомнят, что Жаклин – их друг, что она тоже принадлежит этому городу. В эту ночь они видят в ней только слабого человека, не заслуживающего места в танце.  
Этой зимней ночью, самой длинной ночью в году, люди заслуживали только одного. Стать Сужеными и пойти открывшейся для них дорогой под аккомпанемент немного жуткой, но невообразимо прекрасной песни.  
Интересно, если она закричит во всю мощь своих лёгких, если позовёт сестру по имени, ей заткнут пасть? Набросятся с воем, с рычанием и со стонами? Раздерут на части?   
Нет.  
Скорее, поглощённые своей песней, они пропустят её к рядам Суженых.  
Вот если бы прекратили петь, тогда…  
Жаклин представила, как когти цветочника зарываются в её грудь и завладевают её сердцем. В куда более буквальном смысле, чем раньше. Куда более действенно, чем все те неуклюжие попытки, чем все трогательные букетики, составленные из васильков, да чертополоха, чтобы «к глазам подходило и оберегало».   
Пальцы её сжали рукоять арбалета, но дрожи это не уняло. Только прибавило неуверенности. Если бы только кто-нибудь мог ей помочь. Если бы отец был здесь…  
Она продиралась сквозь толпу, которая не замечала арбалета в её руке и ужаса на её лице – ничего, крометанцы, песни и морозного дыхания, вырывающегося из горячего нутра – и пыталась отыскать Жанну. Хоть бы она ещё не попала в стройные белые ряды, хоть бы пряталась за каким-нибудь бочонком, хоть бы…  
\- Мисс, что-то произошло?  
Возникший перед ней человек меньше всего походил на человека – но, судя по тому, что он не пел и не плясал, как раз самым настоящим и был. Как она сама. Как несчастная Жанна, выбравшаяся из дома.  
Бывало, что в город забредали случайные туристы. Чаще всего это случалось летом, и ничего страшного с ними не происходило: могла разве что на вампира наткнуться, но те не жадные и не заразные, пили мало, потому что почти все сидели на диете. Молодёжь, что с них взять. А вампиры постарше предпочитали питаться алой кровью фэйри, лучше всего тех, что в Торговом Холме обретались. Люди… Люди, что ж, пусть достаются молоденьким, да прытким.   
Жаклин растерялась. Любой бы на её месте растерялся: от бьющейся в экстазе толпы она не ожидала вопросов.   
\- Моя сестра, - наконец, выдохнула девушка и тут увидела белые одежды Суженых, развевающиеся за ними, как лебединые крылья. Пришлось бежать.  
Незнакомец, надо же, последовал за ней, так и не услышав объяснений. И что это с его волосами? Как будто инеем покрыты.  
Жаклин слышала, что иные могут поседеть от страха. Что же такого увидел этот малый?   
Наверное, то увиденное и позволяло ему сейчас бежать следом за неизвестной девушкой, которая явно попала в беду.   
Жаклин отвернулась от Суженых всего на секунду, чтобы проверить арбалет, а когда посмотрела в толпу, то никаких белых одежд не увидела. Вот дьявольщина!  
\- Кого Вы ищете? – слова вырвались изо рта незнакомца вместе с паром.   
\- Сестра, моя сестра. Рыжая, пониже меня, на носу веснушки и зелёная накидка с мехом на плечах. Ей нельзя… Нельзя здесь быть, понимаете?  
Жаклин Лэнтерн не думала, что приезжий сможет хоть что-то понять. Самое большее – подумать о капризных младших, которых вечно приходится искать в толпе на ярмарке и спасать от неприятностей. Совсем мелких, не таких, которые могли бы закончиться летальным исходом. Но голос незнакомца звучал так, словно он действительно понял.  
\- Что-то не так с вашим городом, правда?  
Жаклин не ответила на вопрос, прошептала только:  
\- Она может быть среди людей в белом.   
Слово «людей» она произнесла совсем не так, как остальные. За ни скрывалось другое понятие, куда более опасное. Особенно для молоденькой девушки.  
Незнакомец выпрямился во весь своей немаленький рост, а потом протянул ей руку – бледную, с тонкими пальцами и следами недавних ожогов.   
\- Можете называть меня Сноу. И я вижу процессию в белом. Это они «суженые»?   
В его вопросе звучало «Что здесь происходит?», но Жаклин не думала, что сможет действительно правильно ответить на него. И потому она молча понеслась в указанном этим «мистером Сноу» направлении.  
И Сноу последовал за ней.

***  
Их выбирали тщательнее, чем нового священника - Суженых. Их одевали в белые одежды, провожали до ворот и оставляли у железного дерева.   
На железном дереве росли ключи.   
На ветках его не трепетали листья, на них не селились птицы, и никто не старался пробить его кору, чтобы добраться до короедов - ведь их в железном дереве тоже не было. Ключи на морозе тихонько позвякивали: в бурю они шумели, как попавший в торнадо буфет, полный алюминиевых ложек и оловянных солдатиков. В самую длинную ночь в году, в Ночь п - бесен, ключи ждали.  
Каждый из них не был похож на предыдущий. Каждый был произведением искусства - даже если проржавел насквозь. Каждый из ключей выглядел так, словно у него была собственная Дверь.  
Кай пропал в ту самую секунду, когда увидел ключи.  
Это было похоже на то, как его когда-то вели Голоса, приговаривая, какой он исключительный, какой замечательный, и что только он в состоянии исправить чужие ошибки. Только на этот раз не было Голосов - было то, что от них осталось. И была Песня, жуткая, сплетённая с морозным воздухом, а теперь звучащая в ушах бывшего Снежного короля почти оглушающе.

Ключом откроется та дверь,  
Внутри которой, уж поверь,  
Ждёт величайшая из тайн -  
Раскрывшаяся Бога длань. 

Жаклин Лэнтерн, безуспешно пытавшаяся дозваться своего новоприобретённого друга, поудобнее перехватила арбалет. Ей сделалось страшно: ещё никогда прежде она не стояла в эту ночь так близко к запертым вратам и железному дереву. Никогда девушка не слышала этой части бесконечной ночной песни. Они пели о Боге. Монстры пели о боге, в которого не верило даже большинство обычных людей. Монстры хотели его отыскать. Жаклин только надеялась, что поиски бога не всегда заканчиваются жертвоприношением: ведь выбранные Сужеными уже никогда не возвращались из Ночи песен.   
\- Эй, эй, Сноу! - Жаклин пробивалась сквозь ряды танцующих, а те её словно и не замечали. Она слышала песню, но, вот чудеса, и не думала броситься вслед за одетыми в белое, к дереву, и сорвать первый попавшийся ключ. Если ошибёшься - если ошибутся все Суженые, а так происходило всегда - Песня исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, и тогда монстры возьмут верх над танцующими, и начнётся пир. Жаклин торопилась. Она увидела среди Суженых свою сестру. На лице её играла всезнающая улыбка. Руки её тянулись к плодам железного дерева.   
Кай видел нужный ключ - на первый взгляд неприметный, серебристый, слишком тусклый, чтобы выделяться на общем фоне. Но Кай был ключником: пусть и не так давно, как Самуэль или Маргарита, оставшиеся, казалось, в прошлой жизни, но всё же был им довольно долго. Он знал о ключах много всего. Он мог на взгляд определить, какой из ключей на связке подойдёт к тому или иному замку. И массивные ворота, у которых стояли трое в белоснежных одеждах, открывались маленьким ключиком. И роста мистера Сноу как раз хватило, чтобы дотянуться до нужной ветки и сорвать ключик с насиженного места.   
Кай не слышал лязг вложенной в арбалет стрелы. Он не слышал, как прекратил вторить песнопению ветер. Он не слышал, как тихо стало вокруг, когда он вытянул вверх руку, собираясь сграбастать ключ, и как оглушительно в этой тишине звучал окрик распахнувшего крылья Феникса.   
Когда ключ оказался в холодных пальцах Снежного короля, Жаклин Лэнтерн пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы защититься от летящего в сторону толпы снега. Что-то рыжее мелькнуло рядом, охваченное хлопьями снега, и девушка чуть не нажала по инерции на курок.  
Ворота распахнулись с ужасающим лязгом, словно не делали этого уже добрую сотню лет. Или даже больше.  
А потом лязг повторился - Жаклин показалось, что у неё закровоточили уши, и внезапно поднявшаяся снежная буря стихла, словно её и не было никогда. Снег всё ещё кружился в воздухе, но так, словно потерялся. запамятовал, по какой траектории планировал садиться на землю.   
Перед закрытыми воротами стоял низенький человечек - ростом с Жанну, не больше - и смотрел сквозь прутья. За воротами не было ничего, кроме тёмной земли, скрюченных остовов кустов и вьющейся к замку дороги. Даже замка не было, хотя ещё несколько секунд назад он тёмной громадиной высился в небесной пустоте.   
Руки Жаклин коснулись холодные пальцы маленькой Жанны.  
Она успела произнести только вопросительное "Сестра?" прежде, чем танец монстров разорвал нарисованные узоры, а над городом перестала висеть последняя нота Песни.  
А потом проснулись монстры . 

 

2\. 

Феникс потерял Ключника из виду.  
Поначалу это было не то чтобы очень плохо. То есть, это вообще не должно было быть плохо – большое дело, потеряться в толпе во время такого праздника. Да и найти его можно: конечно, повсюду зима, а у пацана теперь слишком мало внутри ледяной силы, но след он за собой оставляет. Наверное, дело всё в тех Голосах, что первыми поселились в его голове. Слишком уж они были добряками, таких несложно выследить. И действия их предугадать несложно.   
Феникс танцевал, наслаждался тем, что вообще мог танцевать: каждое движение и запоминал, как иные запоминают вкус вина или смех понравившейся девчонки. На какое-то мгновение он и думать забыл, зачем он здесь, зачем открыл очередную Дверь и теперь старается ужиться с тем, кто считает его врагом. Последнее, кстати, Фениксу не очень нравилось. Конечно, Сноу имел все права относиться к нему с настороженностью, да и Фениксу дела никакого не должно было быть до чьего-то отношения. Он же Закон. Вернее, теперь уже Законы. Пусть слегка сломанные, но могущественные. Пусть не такие могущественные, какими станут потом, но всё же. А этот Сноу, которого следовало бояться, который мог всё испортить и который, вместе с тем, был единственным, кто мог помочь, заставлял Феникса нервничать. Совсем немного. А Феникс привык быть уверенным во всём.

Он потерял своего проводника. Позволил пройти через Дверь в одиночку - а то, что лязгающие ворота перед замком были Дверью, теперь было так же очевидно, как то, что Феникс, сам того не поняв, поддался чарам этого места. Станцевал ритуальный танец. Чуть не затащил в него человека - а ведь как раз этого нельзя было делать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Впервые с тех пор, как он очнулся не в том теле, в ком-то чересчур горячем, чересчур отягощённым призрачной, старой виной, которой пора бы уже было испариться, он не знал, что делать.  
Старая заводная кукла с деревянными пальцами, покрытыми соком чистотела, не предупреждала его о таких поворотах. С другой стороны, она и не могла его предупреждать обо всём - ведь то было бы нечестно и противоречило бы даже Сломанным законам.  
Феникс мог бы одним прикосновением расплавить ворота. Но разве в двухстороннем контракте не обе стороны должны доверять друг другу?  
Феникс засмеялся - получился хрипловатый, полузадушенный звук. Какая прелесть. А на место песни пришёл вой. Визг. Рычание.  
Город монстров просыпался после ритуального танца. А в центре этого танца замерли сёстры Лэнтерн.

***  
Когда створки захлопнулись за его спиной - так смыкаются челюсти аллигатора или очень голодного дракона, который не побрезгует человечиной - Кай очнулся. Вокруг него не было танцующей толпы. Рядом не искала свою сестру вооружённая арбалетом дамочка. И зловещая песня не застывала инеем в морозном воздухе.   
Здесь было тихо.  
Ключник обернулся и увидел за собой Дверь. Почти неприметную, сливающуюся со стеной, с покрытой паутиной замочной скважиной. Было в этой Двери что-то неправильное, и даже не потому, что остальные Двери любили выделяться. Была эта Дверь какой-то другой.  
Кай пошёл вперёд - и по привычке из любопытства. Раз этот ночной праздник привёл его к Двери - значит, на то у Закона были причины. Оставалось надеяться, что это не план "разделяй и властвуй", ведь Феникс, судя по всему, остался по другую сторону Двери. Ключник хлопнул себя по карману - маленький серебристый ключик был там. Значит, путь назад оставался при нём. Он всего лишь заглянет за угол и тут отправится назад, схватит за грудки Феникса и потащит его за Законом. Только заглянет за угол...  
За углом Кая уже ждали. В первую секунду он подумал, что это было зеркало. Во вторую - убедился, что это вовсе не так.  
А потом понял, что вокруг него поднимаются стены Сторожевой Башни. Другой Сторожевой Башни.  
Это могло быть убедительной галлюцинацией. А могло и в самом деле быть Другой Башней. Для настоящей бесконечности не было ничего невозможного.  
И когда Другой Кай подошёл к ключнику - он был ещё выше, Бена бы кондратий тяпнул от такого, и старше - тот спокойно попросил его следовать за ним.  
Он выглядел ещё худее Кая - хотя, казалось, куда ещё худее. Черты лица его были какими-то заострёнными, как у иных озлобленных на весь мир фэйри. Кай порадовался, что этот парень не носил чёрной короны. Страшно было даже представить, что он мог бы сотворить, вернувшись к состоянию полнейшей заморозки воспоминаний, а также каких-либо понятий о любви, морали и границах. Этот Кай - тонкий и опасный, какими бывают копии для разделки мяса, но вовсе не люди - мог бы стать Снежным Повелителем Множества Миров. Что было бы, доберись до него Законы - те, которые сейчас называют себя Фениксом?  
\- Ты меня боишься, - заметил тот, другой Кая, которому гораздо больше подошло бы это нейтральное "мистер Сноу", и в голове его звучало отнюдь на удивление. Этот Кай, кажется, привык к тому, что его боятся.  
\- Я боюсь не тебя, - возразил Кай, стараясь не пялиться на отражавшие свет коридоров гоглы. Те самые, которые носил Бен Бенну Фэнхуан - только целые. - Я боюсь потенциала.  
Кай остановился и вдруг рассмеялся. Словно услышал лучшую шутку на свете.   
\- Говоришь, как Вера, - он покачал головой и продолжил указывать путь.  
" Вера", - подумал Сноу, сжимая в кулаке ключик и машинально потирая его пальцем. - "Вера здесь. Это... замечательно?" А вслух произнёс, звуча как можно непринуждённее:   
\- Знаешь, а в нашей Башне как-то теплее. Сезам так и не смог уговорить Бена следить за бойлерной?   
Кай не смог сдержать улыбки, вспомнив выражение лица Фэня, когда тот возвращался из подвальных помещений, приговаривая, что этот раз последний, а он не бесплатный водонагреватель. Воспоминание кольнуло, потому что сейчас Бен был где-то под слоями Законов, и Кай не сразу расслышал ответ своей более угрюмой копии. А расслышав, подумал, что ослышался. Потому что Кай, носящий чужие гоглы, стригущий волосы и привыкший к страху, сказал, что в Сторожевой Башне нет никакого Фэня. Уже нет.

***  
Вера выглядела неплохо - хотя слегка непривычно без копны цветных волос. Оказалось, что под всеми радужными экспериментами скрывается тёмная густая шевелюра, ничем особо не примечательная, кроме того, что очень сочеталась со шкурой серого волка. В чёрных прядях Веры поблёскивала ранняя седина, и Кай подумал, что не хочет знать причины её появления. Ему нужно было смирится с тем, что в дверь комнаты не проскользнёт низкая лохматая фигура с кипящим кофе в руке. Даже если продолжать оглядываться на вход каждые пять минут.   
\- Удивительно, - наконец проговорила капитан Песочного отряда. И, о боги, какой же взрослый был у неё голос.   
Кай фыркнул - тот, другой, её Кай, принадлежавший этой Сторожевой Башне. Башня, в который некому было следить за бойлерной системой.  
\- Говоришь, встретились в Чёрном коридоре? - Шапочкова склонила голову в до боли знакомом жесте. - Вечно там появляется... всякое. С тех пор, как Безымянный бог исчез.  
\- А вы довольно спокойны, - Кай понимал, почему второй Кай так спокойно встретился лицом к лицу со своей копией. Но Вера? Даже для более взрослой своей версии она вела себя чересчур сдержанно. Что ж такое творится в этой Башне? - Я что, не первый... не первая копия?  
\- Видимо, у Вселенной действительно особое чувство юмора.  
\- Почему вы уверены, что я не Закон?   
Вера повернулась к замершему у окна ключнику - своему, конечно - как будто ждала, что он хоть что-нибудь прояснит. Не дождавшись от Кая реакции, она вздохнула и начала объяснять сама:  
\- В Башне ни один Закон не может проникнуть. Мы об этом позаботились. Сразу после... В общем, позаботились.   
Сразу после того, как Бен расплавил Зеркальный Закон, по всей видимости.  
\- Неплохая система безопасности, в таком случае.  
Тишину нарушила опять же Вера, когда вдруг смущенно поинтересовалась:  
\- Другой Кай, ты не будешь возражать, если я тебя... обниму?  
Кай у окна фыркнул. Кай, сидящий на диване рядом с Шапочковой, охотно расправил плечи. Видят боги, этой Башне нужно больше таких вещей, как объятия.  
Только после, когда глаза Веры расширились от ужаса, он понял, откуда возникла такая просьба. Похоже, здесь Шапочкова читала будущее через прикосновения.   
\- Что ты увидела? - одними губами прошептал Кай, глядя на то, как Вера обменивается обеспокоенным взглядом со своим ключником.  
\- В вашей Башне есть Бен? Живой? Кай чуть не отвёл взгляд: странно было видеть Веру такой отчаявшейся. Она, наверное, не заметила, но вцепилась в густую шерсть Волка, положившего голову ей на колени.  
\- И Грэй?   
На имени Волка её голос сорвался. Кай озадаченно глянул на поднявшего уши зверя. На выручку пришёл другой Кай, который, похоже, наконец, насмотрелся на открывшейся за окном пейзаж.  
\- У нас его забрали Законы. Этот - Джулиан...  
\- ...мой сын, - закончила Вера, ласково потрепав заскулившего волка по голове. В голосе её сквозила такая грусть, что Каю самому захотелось завыть. - Он почти никогда не сбрасывает шкуру.  
И Каю осталось только выдохнуть:  
\- Да. Да, Грэй в нашей Башне тоже живой.

***  
Другой Песочный отряд охотился на Законы лучше кого бы то ни было в Башне. Ибо это была не война, это действительно была охота. Ключник сделался Разведчиком, а впоследствии одним из самых безжалостных Стирателей, хотя и обладал ограниченным набором талантов. В его голове не осталось и крупицы Голосов, а в его сердце не осталось вообще ничего, как будто попавший туда ледяной осколок не растаял благодаря фэнхуановскому огню, и удачно пророс и превратил комочек жизни в камень.  
Они убивали тех, кого захватывали Голоса. Забивали камнями, рвали когтями, отстреливали теми немногочисленными револьверами, которые не ломались, от помех сказочного сюжета. Делали то, от чего когда-то Кай отговаривал Бена. Убивали тех, кого ещё можно было спасти. И другой Кай, похоже, даже не испытывал по этому поводу угрызений совести.  
Грэй де Вульф, Серый Волк из-за Дверей, имел неосторожность однажды поддаться уговорам Голосов. Насколько мог судить Кай, их природа могла быть похожа на те, которые он когда-то слушал сам. Это были Законы не Хаоса, но Порядка. С такими легче было договорится. Таким даже можно было поверить. Сам Кай сейчас верил такому Закону, который говорил голосом его друга. Он должен был ему верить - ведь тогда у него оставалась надежда. Он никогда так просто не разбрасывался надеждой.   
Наверное, поэтому он затащил другого себя в какое-то ответвление какого-то коридора, молясь, чтобы они не нарвались на зажавшихся в тёмном углу Принцев - если они тут вообще были - и теперь выговаривался.  
\- В моей Башне Законы добрались до Бена.  
Другой Кай сдвинул брови.   
\- Добрались так же, как до нас обоих когда-то. Так же, как до вашего Грэя. Неужели... Неужели нельзя поискать другой выход?  
\- Другого выхода нет, - ответил Кай. Но ответил не сразу. Заколебался. И это было хорошо.  
Тусклый свет в коридорах имел одно немаловажное преимущество - в полутьме Кай быстро успокоился. Минуту назад он кипел от гнева, от страха и боги знают ещё от чего ещё, а теперь он даже дышал спокойно, а не как марафонец на последнем издыхании.  
\- Чёрта с два его нет, - прошипел Кай, нащупав в кармане маленький ключик.   
\- Послушай, - другой Кай, вот так открытие, звучал особенно страшно, когда пытался быть участливым. - Я помню, как всё оно было... И, чёрт подери, я рад, что с тобой не произошло того же, и тебе не пришлось...  
\- Вы двое и вправду не похожи на близнецов. Скорее, на братьев.  
Она появилась рядом почти бесшумно - как если бы просто материализовалась из воздуха. И на этом её сходство с привидением не заканчивалось. На ней было надето белое летнее платье, пышное и яркое, особенно в темноте коридоров. А ещё она очень сильно походила на...  
\- Герда, не смей подкрадываться, сколько раз я тебе говорил!  
Кай замер. Герда? Ему ведь не послышалось?  
\- Что с твоими волосами? - девушка подняла руку и коснулась пальцами одной из неровно остриженных прядок. - Сам отрезал? Даже наш Кай аккуратнее - а я-то думала, что хуже некуда.  
Герда повернула голову, и Кая стукнуло осознанием. Это действительно была она, девочка, которую он ждал всё то время, что собирал из льдинок слово "ВЕЧНОСТЬ". И над её левым ухом поблескивал кусочек чёрной короны. Той самой короны, которую он предпочёл бы больше никогда не видеть.  
\- Это... - Кай сам не заметил, как дотянулся до чёрных паутинных узоров. На ощупь она была не ледяной. И даже не холодной. Корона Снежной Королевы была почти обжигающе-горячей.   
\- Кажется, ты давно меня не видел, Кай, - Герда улыбалась так, словно всё знала. И понимала это всё куда лучше самого Кая.  
\- Значит, в вашей Башне нет Герды? - хмыкнул другой Кай.  
Потрясённое молчание было красноречивым ответом.  
\- Пока, милый Кай, - Герда встала на цыпочки - она была низкой, гораздо ниже Бена - и коснулась губами бедной скулы. - Или, лучше сказать, до встречи?  
Она растворилась в коридоре, даже не оглянувшись. И, кажется, по пути Герда подскакивала и что-то напевала себе под нос.  
\- Откуда?..  
\- Думаю, тебе ещё предстоит это узнать. Или нет. В любом случае, зачем тебе подробности? Не очень хорошая была Дверь.  
\- Но на ней... корона?  
\- Да.  
\- Та самая?  
\- Да. Нет. Она - неплохое подспорье моим зимним силами. Видел бы ты, какие у нас выходят снежные бури.  
\- Но в ней нет Законов?  
\- Нет. Это только маленький кусочек королевского символа. Ничего ужасного.  
\- А вы... вы с ней?..  
Кай приподнял брови. Другой Кай их нахмурил, а через секунду до него дошло.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что Герда нам как сестра.  
Кай с гоглами и в клетчатой рубашке произнёс именно это, но ключник с лёгкостью смог понять, что он хотел сказать нечто другое.  
Он теперь одиночка. И в сердце его нет Дверей. И его не запрёшь в подвале в надежде, что когда-нибудь ему станет лучше.  
Станет, конечно. Но у Сторожевой Башни нет столько времени.

***  
Они не пытаются пойти с ним. Может быть, знают что-то такое, что не позволяет им ступать за некоторые Двери - особенно Другие. Может, они и в самом деле плод его воображения. Или созданные Законом иллюзии.  
Вера снова обнимает его - и в глазах её стоят слёзы. Жмущийся к ней Волк, Джулиан, так и остаётся волком. Наверное, шкура - это его щит. Капитан не говорит о его будущем ни слова. Кай её не винит.  
Герда так и не появляется. Видимо, призраком вьётся по коридорам, считая, что одной встречи достаточно. Про Гэйслин он не спрашивает, как не спрашивает про Сезама, про Шехеразаду, про Ягвиду, про Принцев... Слишком боится услышать ответ. Или ответную тишину.  
Другой Кай здесь, у Другой Двери, с которой всё началось. От него всё ещё веет чем-то пугающим - может, кровью десятков Законов - и Каю страшно ещё и потому, что всё это могло случиться и с ним самим. Но не случится. Ни с кем из них. Никогда. Он об этом позаботится.   
Кай поворачивает ключ.  
Другой Кай подходит к своей копии вплотную.  
\- Передай ему кое-что от меня, как только спасёшь, - и понижает голос, чтобы его слышали только Кай и другая Дверь.   
Двери определённо умеют слушать.

***  
Жаклин успела мысленно попрощаться с жизнью и закрыла собой Жанну. От такой толпы не спасёт арбалёт. Не спасёт пояс из чертополоха и серебряные украшения. Только подарят соседям несварение.  
Помощь является огненным дождём с небес. Краем глаза Жаклин видит пламя, совсем близко от себя - множество свечей, похожих на листья или... перья? Она слышит чьё-то приказное "Уходите", а через мгновение из её лёгких выбивает воздух, и земля уходит у неё из-под ног.  
Когда Жаклин осмеливается открыть глаза, на неё с объятиями бросается Жанна. Они стоят на крыльце своего садика, среди голых розовых кустов. А напротив них стоит ангел.  
Он невысок, этот ангел, но у него огромные пламенные крылья. Над левым глазом у него шрам, который мог оставить только демон. Глаза его полны низкого неба. На нём нет белых одеяний - наверное, закоптились от огня. Жаклин кажется, что она уже где-то видела его. Может, в своих снах?  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет Жаклин, не понимая, что говорит слишком тихо.  
\- Я люблю, когда всё заканчивается хорошо, - отвечает ангел, прежде чем взмыть в ночные небеса.

***  
Всё это должно было быть сном. Одним из тех ужасных снов, которыми тебя проверяют - или наказывают - высшие силы. Он всё ещё отчётливо помнит Веру, Герду и, что самое ужасное, себя, который сдался. Все они сломанные, как Законы. Может, поэтому они себя и убивают - медленно, но верно.  
За Каем захлопнулась Дверь. С тем же самым лязгающим звуком, словно он всё ещё был среди танцующих, у ворот замка, у железного дерева, поросшего ключами.  
За дверью Кая снова встретила тишина. Но на этот раз вперёд его подтолкнуло только любопытство.  
Кай услышал вой.  
Он снова шёл по коридорам и старался не думать, что это могли быть коридоры Сторожевой Башни. Здесь они были покрыты сажей, обгорелыми остовами косяков и хлопьями пепла. Словно всё здесь выгорело за очень короткое время, и никто не успел спастись. Словно...  
Вой стих. Где-то позади Кая рухнула балка, и посыпалась штукатурка. Он обернулся, но ничего не увидел. А когда вновь повернулся...  
Перед ним стоял Фэнь. Покрытый сажей, завёрнутый в подгоревшие простыни, со спутанными, когда-то рыжими, и очень длинными волосами. Глаза его были такими светлыми, что почти сливались с белком. Он по-птичьи наклонил голову и не моргая уставился на пришельца.  
Кай открыл было рот, чтобы произнести хоть что-то, но тут голос подал Фэнь.  
\- Не... пепел... - проскрипел он и распахнул свои крылья. Больше не пламенные, а сплошь чёрные. Кажется, дотронься до них - и они рассыплются в прах.  
\- Го...ри... - прокаркал Фэнь, хищно изогнув пальцы. - Го... ри...  
Он подпрыгнул, уцепился за что-то на потолке, и так там и повис. Из темноты на Кая продолжали сыпаться хриплые приказы и чёрные хлопья сажи.  
Похоже, Фэнхуан пытался призвать свой огонь... и не мог этого сделать. Не после того, как сжёг Сторожевую Башню - и, может быть, пару миров мимоходом.  
Голос в темноте стал затихать. Кай замер.  
Это не его Дверь. Опять.  
В этом Фэнхуане нет ни следа Законов - только клокочущее безумие.  
Не успел Кай сделать и пары шагов к Двери, сливавшейся с обгоревшими стенами, как Бен снова возник перед ним, как чёрт из табакерки.  
\- Кто... ты... такой? - каждое слово сопровождалось хрипом, словно Бен давно болел и ничего не делал для того, чтобы выздороветь.  
\- Кай. Бен, я Кай.  
\- Кай... - глаза Фэня полыхнули золотом. - Как... из книжки?  
У Ключника тряслись поджилки. Этот Бен его не знал. Это был со всем не его Бен. Но всё же это тоже был Бен - обезумевший, запертый и одинокий.  
\- Как из книжки, да.  
Фэнь вдруг придвинулся ближе и заглянул Ключнику прямо в глаза. От дикого взгляда Фэнхуана стало очень не по себе.  
\- Снег... - Бен резко провёл своими когтистыми лапами над головой Кая. - Люблю снег.  
На когтях Фэнхуана таяли снежинки. Должно быть, какая-то часть зимней стужи у Кая всё-таки осталась.   
\- Пойдём его поищем. Снег.  
Бен замер с вытянутым языком, которым пытался слизнуть с когтей снежинки.  
\- Нет Дверей, - Бен крылом махнул в неопределённую сторону. - Где искать?  
\- Одна есть, - Кай сжал серебряный ключик и нащупал пальцами выступающее на нём пятнышко. Что это?  
Он поднёс ключ к лицу. Пятно было тёмным и никак не желало оттираться. Фэнхуан зашипел - крылья его поднялись, прикрыли его на манер щита. Такая же защитная реакция, как у дыбящих шерсть кошек.   
\- Ключ, - Бен выплюнул это слово, подобно ругательству. - Откуда?  
\- Фэнь, всё в порядке. За той Дверью не будет...  
"...никаких Законов". Он не договорил. Не стоило врать божественной птице, даже если она почти растеряла весь своё огонь и весь свой разум.  
\- Ключ, - прошипел Бен снова, а потом взлетел, подняв в воздух тучи сажи и пыли. - Уходи... с ключом... Гори...  
Кай убрал ключ в карман. Нужно было поманить Бена за собой. Подвести к Двери. А потом вернуться и обыскать Башню, и вывести всех...  
Ключник сжал ладонь в кулак - ту самую, которой прикоснулся к железным коридорам космического корабля, пьющего кровь - и сконцентрировался. Снежная королева тогда, в другой жизни, шептала ему на ухо, что у каждого человека в душе живёт зима. Нужно просто уметь слушать её, уметь отыскать её и не сопротивляться ей, ибо поначалу зима походит на уныние и на смерть. Кай потянулся, и это было сложно - тянуться. Как делать первые шаги на протезированных ногах: неудобные сочленения впиваются в мягкие ткани, равновесие подводит, фантомные конечности сопротивляются. Бывает ли фантомная магия? Можно ли почувствовать фантомные волосы? Каю показалось, что метры белоснежных волос никуда не делись: на секунду вернулась привычная тяжесть. Впрочем, её и раньше сложно было в полной мере назвать "тяжестью".   
Ключник разжал ладонь. На коже лежала горсть снежинок, не спешивших таять.   
Фэнхуан последовал за ними, как Гензель за хлебными крошками.  
Кай торопливо повернул ключ. Протянул руку Бену. Тот так недоверчиво на неё покосился, что, казалось, он готов был обнюхать бледные пальцы.   
\- Снег? - Бен сверкнул глазами, как готовящаяся к прыжку кошка.  
\- Снег, - кивнул Кай.  
И тогда тишина за Дверью притянула его в свои объятья, оставив несмело поднимавшего руку Фэнхуана в сгоревшей Сторожевой Башне.

3\. 

В городе неспешно пришла весна. Всё началось с капели и с ангела, разбивающего на реке лёд. Первыми его увидели дети. Конечно, дети. Они вездесущи, для них не существует тайн: они знают все тропы, все кровавые пиршества и могут сказать, где лепреконы попрятали своё золото.  
Что понесло их на реку? Не то чтобы они хотели посмотреть на то, как льдины играют между собой в бои без правил. Разве что только послушать.  
Огненнокрылый ангел, конечно, был более весёлой новостью, чем начавшийся раньше времени ледоход.  
Аптекарь сообщил, что знает ангела в лицо, и детвора немедленно начала ему завидовать. Алестина, младшая из вампирской семьи, недавно вставшая на крыло, опробовала свои перепончатые сокровища и тоже перекинулась с ангелом парой слов.  
Вскоре после этого он стал появляться чаще. У аптекаря. На окраине у заброшенных ночлежек. У железного дерева.  
Цветочник с улицы Полярного Сияния подловил ангела за довольно странным занятием. Он, похоже, плавил ключи.  
В другой раз это не на шутку встревожило бы город, ведь железное дерево оставалось неприкосновенным целый год до очередной Ночи песен. Но теперь всё изменилось: с холма за воротами пропала угрюмая громада замка, а железное дерево начало ржаветь и облетать. Вряд ли хоть один ключ доживёт до зимы.  
В празднике больше не было смысла: круг фэйри искал бога, жившего в замке, и теперь, похоже, этот бог пропал вместе со своёй тюрьмой.   
Большинство жителей верило, что замок хранил Анку***, мрачного жнеца, который тоже был своего рода богом. А раз больше нет замка и замков, зачем Смерти оставаться рядом с городом монстров? У мрачного жнеца появилось множество других неотложных задач. Смерть вернулась в мир монстров, и это ли был не праздник. Ведь вместе с ним к чудовищам вернулся и рассудок.  
Ангел действовал последовательно: срывал покрывающиеся ржавчиной ключи, пытался отпереть врата, а после очередной неудачи оставлял от железки лужицу расплавленного металла.  
Цветочник поначалу не решался подходить к ангелу - тот выглядел крайне раздражённым. Но в один не очень прекрасный вечер, когда торговля не заладилась, а Жаклин Лэнтерн опять не приняла приглашение в местный паб, и цветочник достиг синхронизации с ангельской раздражительностью, он заговорил:  
\- Хотите, скажу, какие точно не подойдут?  
Ангел замер. Странно, вблизи он выглядел даже менее человечно, чем издали. Он не ответил, но чуть отошёл от дерева, словно расчищая торговцу путь.   
\- Любые симметричные можно сразу плавить. Что до остальных, - цветочник подпрыгнул, ловко уцепился за железную ветку, подтянулся и вскарабкался наверх. - Их легче сразу собрать.  
Горка ключей в корнях дерева росла. На шум подходили любопытные местные. Некоторые оставались помочь. Когда каждый нужный ключ был снят, Пабло Гриберец, портной и самый настоящий горный тролль, вырвал железное дерево из земли и отнёс к кузнице.   
Ангел, который так и не назвал своего имени - да и вообще пока не проронивший ни слова (Алестина призналась, что и с ней он так и не заговорил) - принялся пробовать ключи. Цветочник взял привычку сидеть рядом и разговаривать с самим собой, коль скоро ангел хранил молчание.

Иногда, когда цветочнику благоволили боги, не иначе, к воротам приходила Жаклин Лэнтерн.  
\- Как думаешь, зачем он это делает?   
Они сидели на лавочке, неподалёку от ворот, и если пироги. Жаклин была очень удивлена тем фактом, что оборотни любят пироги с малиной, а цветочник просто наслаждался едой.  
\- А зафем мы емфу помофаем? - ответил он, а потом сделал могучее глотательное движение. Пирог был таким вкусным, что сложно было оторваться от него даже ради нормального разговора.  
\- Ну, он выглядит так, словно это дело жизни и смерти. Вы-то должны понимать что-то в ритуалах. А ещё я видела человека, который зашёл за ворота. Думаю, ангел хочет последовать за ним.  
\- И ты так решила, потому что...? - цветочник вернулся к расправе над куском пирога.  
\- Потому что только эти двое пытались помочь мне в Ночь песен.  
Цветочник замер. Ночь песен была слишком больной и дикой темой для обсуждения в такой хороший вечер. Жаклин и Жанна Лэнтерны были людьми в городе монстров. А в Ночь песен монстры становились настолько настоящими, что забывали сами себя.  
\- Джеки, я не...  
\- Ешь свой пирог, волчара, - она усмехнулась. Это был хороший знак.   
Они ещё успеют поговорить.  
И цветочник вернулся к пирогу. А ангел сложил огненные крылья и уставился на горку ключей, которая сделалась совсем маленькой.

***  
Дверь закрылась за ним с лязгом старых ворот, уже почти привычным. Кая встретила тишина, тоже вполне привычная. На этот раз он не стал заглядывать за угол - снова повернул ключ. Дверь поддалась. Эта тишина была тонкой, и лязганье створок в ней прозвучало почти святотатственно. В этих коридорах не было пепла. Здесь везде был иней, а воздух был ледяным, как в морозильной камере. Кай попятился назад и упёрся спиной в покрытую изморозью Дверь. В этих коридорах ему придётся встретить ещё одну свою копию?  
На этот раз в чёрной короне, разросшейся, быть может, так сильно, что она превратилась в шлем, и ледяные безучастные глаза почти не видно за забралом. Тут точно понравилось бы сломленному Фэню.   
У самых ног Кая вдруг что-то зашевелилось: ему понадобилось несколько мгновение, чтобы он разглядел длинный шлейф белых волос, двигающийся по коридору, и ещё минута, чтобы попасть ключом в замочную скважину.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Кай опустился на пол и принялся вертеть в руках ключ, инстинктивно оттирая пятно на посеребренном металле.  
С ним играл какой-то Закон. Невозможно было по-другому объяснить этот калейдоскоп Сторожевых Башен. Всё это ненастоящее. Не могла Вера осознанно согласиться на казнь Грэя. Не мог Фэнь сжечь свой дом. Не мог сам Кай превратится в то, чего так боялся. Хотя, может, и мог бы.  
Но из его нелепых страхов открываются Двери. Как кривые, ярмарочные зеркала: они как-то попали в передвижной цирк Семерых Козлят и Умудрённого Волка. Последний показывал довольно убедительные фокусы с поеданием козла - и, как ни странно, последующим его возвращением.  
Нужно было только понять, что за Закон вздумал над ним потешаться, и по каким правилам он существует. Не этого ли, в конце концов, хотел от него Феникс.  
И Кай поднялся с пола, повернулся к Двери лицом и сказал, разгоняя дыханием пыль:  
\- Я тебя не боюсь.

***  
Летом Феникс заснул.  
По некоторым не совсем сказочным законам, когда-нибудь может случиться всё, что угодно.  
Однажды перья Фэнхуана догорят. Божественный огонь исчезнет. Расплавятся цвета: сначала алый, потом рыжий, потом жёлтый. Синий будет последним - и, может, до конца так и не пропадёт. Крылья станут пепельно-чёрными, а отмерянное ему время вдруг стремительно утечёт сквозь пальцы. Конечно, этого не случится, пока Законы так близко.  
Однажды Сторожевая Башня рухнет: от времени или, может, по чьему-то плану, хорошему или не очень.  
Однажды Кай передаст Бену слова другого Кая - потому что на самом делое это и его слова.  
Когда Феникс заснул, вместе с ним заснули и все Законы. Обычно хотя бы один из них бодрствовал, но сегодня был явно не тот случай.  
В город пришло лето. Феникс начал уставать. Раньше он ждал, когда мистер Сноу появится, чтобы точно знать, что он идёт следом. Теперь он не знал наверняка ничего. Кроме того, что ему придётся поверить в ключника и проверить другую сторону заключённого контракта.

Бен Бенну Фэнхуан спал и видел самый прекрасный на свете сон.  
Под ногами его хрустел свежевыпавший снег, в который хотелось провалиться по самый подбородок и плыть в нём, как иные плавают в солёной воде.  
Но вода - смерть для пламени. А снег... снег - совсем другое дело.  
Фэнь шёл и чувствовал, как северный ветер приятно холодит его кожу. Даже опять поругавшиеся между собой Десять солнц не смогли испортить утреннюю прохладу. Северные ветра вообще были очень упрямы, когда дело касалось того, в какую сторону им дуть.  
Мама послала его к Хранителю Севера, старому любителю змей и черепах, и Фэнхуан представлял, как по дороге побеждает чудовищ, о которых ему иногда рассказывали перед сном. Огромных драконов с ледяным дыханием. Снежных змей, похожих на небесных драконов Золотого императора. И, конечно, вонючих троллей – в невообразимом количестве. Хотя мама и предупреждала, что лучше сначала побеседовать с троллем – вдруг он окажется неплохим парнем. Некоторые обители Нефритовых садов считали, что Фэнь сумеет договориться с любым. Даже несмотря на все остальные его достоинства, главным всё же оставался даже не размах небывалых огненных крыльев. Главным был волшебный фэнхуановский язык.   
Птенец уговорил кучу сварливых предков покинуть насиженные места и перестать пугать обычных людей, которые от вида призрачных фигур в своём саду быстро седели. Его отсылали с поручениями к самым закоренелым человеконенавистникам – и с любым ему удавалось поговорить. Даже с Всезнающим Тигром, который хотел помериться силами с самим Байху, повелителем запада. Фэнхуан, по счастью, отговорил упрямца, и через пару столетий Тигр переродится учёным, который соберёт великое множество последователей и сотворит немало добра. Вместо одной драки, которая могла бы снести несколько горных хребтов – сотни просветлённых людей. Да, Фэнхуан часто умел находить нужные слова.   
Идти по снегу было очень приятно. Наверное, именно поэтому он не расправлял своих крыльев. Да, конечно, только поэтому.   
Дом хозяина севера уже виднелся на горизонте, когда Фэнхуан вдруг нос к носу столкнулся с… кем-то.  
Был этот кто-то невысоким, рыжеволосым и в странной одежде. Шрамы, конечно, только украшают мужчину, но этот шрам, тонкий, совсем рядом с глазом, придавал мужчине несколько пренебрежительное выражение лица. А угрожающе не выглядел. Мужчина просто стоял на пути у Фэнхуана, и тот, конечно, решил поступить так, как поступил бы любой воспитанный мальчик.  
Он поздоровался.  
Мужчина распахнул глаза – а до того он держал их плотно закрытыми. Фэню совсем не понравился этот взгляд. Какой-то он был мёртвый. Ему ещё подумалось, что эти глаза совсем не подходят к такому лицу.  
И он не поздоровался в ответ. Только беспомощно заозирался по сторонам, словно ждал кого-то. Подмогу?   
Фэнхуан огляделся.   
Он был окружён – и даже не заметил их появления.  
Бледная девушка с чёрными – самыми чёрными, которые Фэнь только видел в своей жизни – волосами. Странное железное существо с огромным ртом. Старушка с сундуком в руках. И ещё множество таких странных личностей, словно их набрали из колоды старинных мистических карт.  
Фэнхуан снова посмотрел на рыжеволосого мужчину со шрамом.  
И вдруг вспомнил, что смотрит на самого себя.

\- Это значит, я могу победить, - Фэнь, уже не мальчишка, улыбнулся и попытался распахнуть крылья. Но огненный ореол перьев появился за спиной у его отражения, и Бенну выругался, мысленно попросив у мамы прощения.

Феникс проснулся с колотящимся сердцем – впервые в своей недолгой физической жизни. Ощущение ему не очень понравилось.   
А ещё ему показалось, что за то время, пока спал, он пропустил что-то очень важное. 

Через пару часов он вдруг обнаружил себя хозяином маленькой местной кузницы и тюфяка за горном, на котором он мог, при желании, спать хоть каждый день.  
И иногда Феникс действительно спал.   
Осенью – всё чаще.  
Не замечая, как после этих снов меняется.

***  
Смех застал Кая врасплох.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не простецкого смеха. Взрыва дьявольского хохота – может быть. Удара по лицу – вполне вероятно. Парочки бьющих точно в цель подколок – почти наверняка. Но никак не смеха, звучащего почти удивлённо.  
\- Мне просто остаётся ответить, что и я тебя не боюсь, Кузнец Зимы, но тогда я тебе совру. А ты мне ещё не лгал… Ну, разве что самую малость. В те моменты, когда лгал самому себе.  
Стены коридоров словно отодвинулись на задний план – теперь Кай стоял в полукруглой зале с огромными окнами, которые, впрочем, всё равно были закрыты плотными шторами. Царивший тут полумрак не давал сразу же рассмотреть обладателя голоса, но Кай уже совершенно точно знал, что с ним говорит Закон. Стало быть, это был не просто голос – это был Голос.   
\- Любопытные тебе открылись двери, да?  
Кай снова сжал в руке злополучный ключ – это уже превращалось в привычку, причём довольно дурацкую.  
\- Стало быть, за первой произошло что-то такое, чего ты боялся в прошлом. А после мне и напрягаться не пришлось. Дверь, где никогда не было тебя. Дверь, где никогда не было твоих друзей. Парочка дверей, за которые не хотел заходить: а ведь если бы посмотрел, нашёл бы много любопытных вещичек. Поучительных даже.  
Голос снова засмеялся. И как же открыто и доброжелательно звучал этот смех.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, как много есть вещей много хуже того, что происходят с тобой сейчас. Не так ли?  
В зале начало светлеть, но Кай так и не смог обнаружить источник света. Он словно бы лился… отовсюду.   
И посредине зала стояла клетка.  
А в клетке сидела птица. Синяя, с хохолком. Похожая на Рикки.**** В такой Закон и не признаешь.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку. Ещё несколько не очень умных жён и даже, говорят, двести ни в чём неповинны деток. Что сделало любопытство со Снежным королём?  
\- Ты - Закон…  
\- Какой наблюдательный мальчик.  
Сарказм в Голосе – это тоже было по-своему страшно.  
Кай подошёл к клетке и легко подхватил её на руки. Птица взмахнула крыльями, чтобы удержаться на жёрдочке:  
\- Снежный король научился думать о хорошем.  
Он бы с радостью придушил птицу собственными руками. Но тогда он сделался бы Другим Каем.   
Может, стоило и в самом деле успокоиться. Так с большей вероятностью не потеряешь бдительности в момент, когда она особенно тебе понадобится.  
\- Вот и умница.  
Живи этот Закон в мире Сезама, он мог бы зашибать на своей терапии неплохие деньги.

***  
\- Это тебе, - Кай сунул клетку с птицей в руки Феникса. - А мне, пожалуй, не мешало бы немного отдохнуть.  
\- Он подошёл к лавочке, тяжело опустился на неё и только потом заметил, что на другом её конце примостилась парочка.  
\- О, Жаклин! Нашли свою сестру?  
Девушка кивнула. Схватившийся за неё парень выглядел даже чуть более удивлённо, чем она сама.  
\- Вижу, не только сестру. Хорошо, - Кай отвернулся от уставившихся на его молодых, положил голову на спинку скамьи и прикрыл глаза.  
Парень и девушка о чём-то зашептались. В шёпоте парня отчётливо слышалось рычание.  
\- О, и даже волка. Поздравляю. Волки очень верные, Вам повезло.  
\- Вам тоже, в таком случае, - робко отозвалась девушка.  
Но Кай уже не успел вскинуть в удивлении брови и спросить, что это она такое имеет в виду. Усталость взяла своё. 

Ему снилось, что он лежит в гнезде. В ветках его торчат передатчики, связки ключей, разбитое стекло и даже кусочки чёрной короны. Один из таких кусочков блестит над ухом Герды, которая сидит рядом и улыбается. Пол гнезда устлан перьями, и потому, наверное, вся конструкция не тонула и была такой тёплой - ведь за низкими стенами гнезда плескалось бескрайнее море.

Кай просыпался медленно и очень лениво, хотя солнечный свет бил ему прямо в глаза. Он лежал в мягкой постели и даже под настоящим одеялом, и ему было очень тепло. Словно за бойлером следил, кто надо. Для полной гармонии момента не хватало только пения птиц. И тут где-то рядом действительно запела птица, словно подслушала мысли Кая. Приятная неожиданность.  
И тут ключник резко сел. Здесь не могло быть бойлерной, потому что "здесь" не было Сторожевой Башней. И какие птицы в самом начале зимы? И почему так жарко?  
Ответы на его вопросы нашлись сразу же. За окном действительно валил снег - прямо сквозь солнечные лучи. На гардине висела клетка с Законом, который действительно выводил утренние трели, и мелодия очень походила на ту ночную песню, разливавшуюся над городом. А ещё в комнате горел камин. Хотя "горел" - немного не то слово. Кай на цыпочках подбежал поближе к источнику тепла и обомлел: вместо весело потрескивающих дров среди камней лежало фэнхуановское перо. И слегка дымилось. И дым вместе с невесть откуда взявшимися искрами поднимался вверх по трубе.  
\- В городе не так много домов. А у ангела довольно много перьев.  
Жаклин Лэнтерн стояла у Двери с подносом в руках, и из кружки на подносе поднимался восхитительный запах трав. Мятный чай. Кай вскочил, но не успел помочь девушке с её ношей - она ловко поставил поднос на низенький столик.  
Кай с наслаждением склонился над чашкой и вдохнул аромат мяты.  
\- Вы называете его "ангелом"?  
\- Он сказал, что это нелепо и не точно, но ему понравилось, я заметила.  
Ключник фыркнул и поблагодарил Жаклин за чай.  
В комнате воцарилась довольно уютная тишина, прерываемая только редкими птичьими трелями и звуками поглощения молодым организмом недурно нарезанных бутербродов.   
\- Теперь бы оба уйдёте? - наконец, нарушила тишину Жаклин.  
Кай кивнул, не отрываясь от завтрака.  
\- Может, расскажете, что там, за воротами? Всё-таки, Вас так долго не было. Словно там Нарния какая-нибудь.  
Кай не слышал о Нарнии, но был уверен, что все увиденные им Сторожевые Башни на неё не похожи. Он покачал головой.  
\- Только мои страхи... Подождите, долго?  
\- Прошла ещё одна ночь Песен. Думаю, теперь мне будет нравиться этот праздник. Без арбалета танцевать сподручнее.  
Ещё одна ночь? Год?   
Обычно время за Дверьми не идёт так быстро. Обычно оно идёт куда медленнее. И... что же получается?   
\- Он целый год обретался в Вашем городе?  
\- Ну да. Хотя поначалу ни с кем не разговаривал. Всё пытался открыть ворота. Кучу ключей переплавил. И дерево тоже.  
Каю, похоже, понадобится некоторое время, чтобы всё это переварить. И ещё чашечка травяного чай, пожалуй. Феникс вёл очень уж серьёзную охоту за Законами, раз готов был просто... ждать.  
\- Он и вправду безвозмездно подарил Вам свои перья?  
Оказалось, Феникс сделал не только это. Он поговорил со спрайтами и решил проблему с перебоями питания. Он помог аптекарю со строительством оранжереи. А потом ещё одной - для оборотня-садовода. Он научил Жанну держаться в седле - после того, как мило пообщался с семьёй эмигрантов-киринов**, которых в городе сторонились. Он унял тягу к крови у всего вампирского клана - наверное, с помощью Закона из космического корабля. А большую часть времени он, судя по всему, работал в кузнице.  
\- Поднос - его работа.  
Кай чуть не поперхнулся. Тут же составил с небывалой вещицы чайничек и чашку. Поднос был довольно простенький, но на удивление лёгкий. А геометрические узоры, на первый взгляд совершенно бессмысленные, при более пристальном изучении оказались схематичным изображением коридоров Сторожевой Башни.  
Когда провожающая делегация, наконец, отпустила Феникса обратно в дом Лэнтернов, Кай, не придумав ничего лучше, снова протянул ему клетку с Законом.  
\- Я думал, ты его сразу... эээ... выпустишь.   
"Поглотишь" - немного не то слово, которым хочется разбрасываться в приличной компании.  
Феникс достал откуда-то - Каю показалось, что прямо из перьев на распахнутых крыльях - серебряный ключик с неотмывающимся пятном и отпер клетку. Синяя птица на пробу высунула из клетки голову, а потом вылетела полностью и уселась на люстру.  
\- Он кажется... любопытным, - произнёс Феникс, и Закон в ту же секунду опустился ему на плечо. Более точного слова Кай и сам бы не подобрал.  
\- И всё? Не будешь запускать лапы в синие перья?  
Птица что-то взволнованно щебетнула, и Феникс покачал головой.  
\- Три - хорошее число для путешествий.  
И Кай не смог не согласиться.  
\- Мне понравился поднос.  
\- А мне твои волосы.  
Хорошая маскировка для фразы "Что-то в тебе изменилось". А также для всего невысказанного вроде "Я не думал, что ты прождёшь целый год, но доверять тебе всё равно почти невозможно" и "Мне нужно было найти Закон. А остальное случайности".  
\- А что с ними не так? - Кай озадаченно провёл рукой по волосам. На ощупь всё те же.  
\- Они подросли, - отозвался Феникс, толкая дверь чулана, которая на пару минут превратилась в переходную Дверь. И на мгновение его серы глаза сверкнули насмешливым золотом.

 

В краях, населённых монстрами с лицами человека, теперь поют немного другую песню. И охотно принимают людей в танцевальные ряды. Их танец - больше не пляска со Смертью. Это танец за нёе - ведь без смерти не может быть и истинной радости жизни.

Год пронесётся вслед за годом -  
Уж так заведено природой.  
Весна надломит лёд речной,  
А осень лес раскрасит хной.  
Хмельное лето принесёт  
Жар кузни и горячий мёд.  
Зима в ворота постучит -  
Все страхи сердце победит.

Пой под ангела крылом,  
Грейся ангельским огнём.  
В вихре снега потанцуй -  
Суженого поцелуй.

Говорят, песню эту до сих пор поют на островах, хотя никаких ангелов там отродясь никто не видывал. Да и снежных бурь - уже очень-очень давно.

________________________________________________  
*очевидную копию этого бара, но в другом столетии, можно найти в моём рассказе «Чудеса».  
**кирины (цилины) – грубо говоря, азиатские единороги.  
***что-то типа французского мрачного жнеца.  
****"Чубчик-Рикки» - сказка, в которой мужика превратили в птицу, и его опять пришлось спасать самоотверженной девице.


	13. Интерлюдия VI

Это было совсем не так легко, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
Интересно, у того Артура всё получилось лучше? Он-то наверняка не стоял у камня с глупой улыбкой, заверяя всех, кто был рядом, что всё в порядке и процесс пошёл.  
Процесс шёл. Лезвие с ужасающим скрежетом выскальзывало из булыжника. Прекрасный Принц жалел, что не догадался надеть беруши, которые всегда носил с собой. Отмывать кровь от ушных раковин – не самое приятное занятие. Особенно для Принца. Даже если он, вроде как, подходит под определение «закалённый в боях».  
Сопротивление исчезло неожиданно – так, что Артур покачнулся и чуть не упал. Легендарный меч в его правой руке насмешливо сверкал. Точно насмешливо. Принц готов был в этом поклясться, хотя и знал, что оружие не умеет смеяться. Вроде как.  
\- Да здравствует король! – произнесла Вера, и в её голосе тоже слышалась усмешка. Но хотя бы добрая.  
Где-то на другом конце света королева одного из величайших островов на земле чихнула и чуть не потеряла корону.   
\- Пошли, - Шапочкова подцепила с пола клетчатый плащ Принца и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. – Лучше бы нас никто не видел.  
«Дамочка права. Умышленный сговор. Похищение. Незаконный захват трона.»  
О боги, похоже, этот меч умел смеяться.  
\- Ты ничего не слышишь? – Артур принял протянутый ему плащ и завернул в него свою добычу. Та даже не запротестовала, как странно.  
Капитан Песочного отряда на секунду замерла и прислушалась.  
\- Где-то песок сыплется.  
\- Ага.  
Они закрыли дверь Конфиската и принялись петлять по коридорам. Кратчайшая дорога до больничного крыла могла стать самой длинной – Сторожевая Башня любила запутывать ходы и растягивать пути. Казалось, что Зелёный коридор не кончится никогда. А в следующую секунду он свернул и уткнулся в комнату, в которой спал проклятым сном Аврор.  
\- Его берём с собой, само собой, - Вера вытянула руку. – Я подержу меч.  
«Его? Мы даже познакомиться не успели, я молчу, проявляю вежливость, а вы… Как тебя зовут-то, Ваше Величество?»  
Артур прошипел сквозь зубы своё имя. Вес Аврора в его руках был привычным: в конце концов, за Дверьми сонное проклятие настигало его достаточно часто. Не пересчитать, сколько раз Прекрасный Принц тащил его на себе, потому что времени для снятия проклятия совсем не было.   
«Ещё один Артур. Я везучий. Моё имя…»  
\- Экскалибур, - пробормотал Артур, перекидывая одну руку Аврора через плечо. Вторую руку закинула на себя Вера. Освобождённый из плаща меч снова оказался в руках новоявленного английского короля.  
\- Самой не верится, - ответила Шапочкова. Конечно, она-то думала, что Принц разговаривает с ней. С кем же ещё?  
\- И что теперь?  
Они стояли перед каменной стеной – обычной, стандартной, башенной стеной. Почти обычной – здесь как-тот умудрился оказаться портрет Вождя. Не могла же баба Глаша пройти по комнатам и тихонько развесить их везде, где только хотела? И разве могли быть у неё такие запасы?  
«Да, что теперь? Король знает моё имя и не удивляется, что меч вообще имеет голос. И где это мы? И что с этой… этим… оно спит?»  
\- Вырезай Дверь. Прямо тут.  
Принц на мгновение замер, переваривая услышанное.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Да. В обычные нас не пускает. А меч откроет путь к себе домой. Нам нужна открытая Дверь.  
И Артур поудобнее перехватил клинок и вонзил лезвие в каменную кладку.  
«Только не снова! Камень!»  
Странно, но теперь меч резал камень, как масло. Мягкое и поддатливое. Каменная кладка попросту провалилась внутрь, и Вера с Принцем увидели прямо перед собой зелёный луг, низкое серое небо и далёкие развалины какого-то замка.   
А потом они перешагнули через остатки стены и очутились за Дверью. В сказочной Англии. В одной из сотен. Или, может быть, тысяч. 

«Не делай так больше. »  
Здесь было довольно прохладно, и Вера поёжилась. Всего не предвидишь. Не стоило выбегать из Башни в одной тонкой водолазке. Непрофессионально это. Но ей было плевать на профессионализм. И, если честно, на перспективу словить воспаление лёгких тоже.  
Она была за Дверью. Под небом волшебной страны, которая в былые времена открыла бы все свои тайны согласно сказочным законам. А теперь остаётся только надеяться, что некоторые из них всё не встали на сторону Хаоса окончательно. Не свихнулись и не перевернули собственный мир с ног на голову.  
По крайней мере, в этой Англии на первый взгляд всё было в порядке.

Первый вдох Аврора после зачарованного сна похож на первый вдох того, кто только что чуть не утоп. Кажется, что сейчас он начнёт откашливаться, но нет – он только вцепился мёртвой хваткой в рубашку Артура и посмотрел тому в глаза.  
«Что это сейчас такое было? Эй, король Артур!»  
Но Артур не слышит меч. Он сейчас вообще ничего не слышит, кроме стука чужого сердца. 

Вера улыбнулась. Ей осталось только найти белого кролика.

 

***  
Песчаная буря и не думает успокаиваться. Ягвида пытается крикнуть Баюну и Сэмюелю о том, чтобы отходили, убирались в другие коридоры, подальше от Двери, которая открыта нараспашку и изрыгает из себя пустынных демонов. Они уже не могут сделать. Магия колдунов из-за Дверей смешивается с песком и превращается в ничто. Ягвида не знает, где Безымянный Бог, но сейчас не отказалась бы от помощи. Ещё раз. Ему ведь это ничего не стоит. Наверное.  
Её крылатый шлем падает, и его тут же погребает под собой песок. Ягвиде кажется, что она не может сделать ни шагу. Она опускает глаза и понимает, что ей это не кажется.  
Песок бьёт по лицу, забивает рот, и бывшей валькирии трудно дышать.   
Буря прекращается так же внезапно, как и началась. И Ягвида пытается откашляться. Где-то рядом мяукает ругательства Баюн. Живой, и на том спасибо.   
Ягвида, пошатываясь, поднимается, опираясь на копьё, которое она так и не выпустила из рук. А потом у неё начинает кружиться голова.

В Сторожевой Башне тихо. Так тихо, как не было никогда, даже в те времена, когда она ещё была не Башней, а старой пятиэтажкой, в которой устраивали собрания пенсионеры и собирались детские кружки. Двери в коридорах приоткрываются, словно любопытные Законы стараются удостовериться – война окончена. Врага больше нет. Он обезврежен. Одна из Дверей Зелёного коридора не закроется никогда: весь проём её заполнен ветвями терновника. Он бежит по стенам, по полу и по потолку. Несёт в себе собственный Закон – старое сонное проклятие.   
Сторожевая Башня спит. И некому её разбудить. Прекрасный Принц теперь король далёкой страны.  
Законы победили. Осталось только добить их, спящих, беспомощных, чтобы больше никогда не вмешивались в чужие дела.  
Двери приоткрываются.   
Законы готовы выйти и отомстить.


	14. Сказка седьмая. Как крепятся крылья к спинам тех, кто похож на ангелов (How wings are attached to the backs of those who look like angels)

…в той стране, куда улетают от нас на зиму ласточки…

1\. 

Болезнь прокралась в город, подобно сквозняку.   
Всё началось с древней старухи, которая ненавидела всё цветущее, всё юное и весёлое, а особенно - игру в фанты и книжки с картинками. Она была безумной, как лунь, в полнолуние выходила из дома, хлопала самодельными крыльями и ела сов, достаточно глупых, чтобы попасться в её плохо сотканные силки. Она вычитала заклинание из какой-то старинной, обтянутой кожей книги, а если смотреть другим глазом – опрокинула пробирку в одной из закрытых лабораторий. Она была хорошим учёным, знаете ли. Открыла что-то такое важное, связанное с тахионами, написала немало трудов, посвящённых природе времени, а потом вышла замуж и вывела смертельный вирус. Он родился в пробирке, маленький и чёрный, а если посмотреть с другой стороны – вылупился из яйца и начал кричать, прося червей. Пока у него плохо получалось стоять на ногах, и старуха – или только начавшая седеть учёная с яркими глазами и тугим пучком волос – кормила его птичьим кормом и пауками. Пауки сопротивлялись, а корм – нет. Черви вели себя покорно, у них была простая философия: уж лучше закончить дни, скатившись вниз по розовой трубе птичьего горла, чем в вонючем пруду на крючке неумелого рыбака. А вот люди сопротивлялись. Такая уж у людей природа.   
К вечеру того дня, когда вирус окреп настолько, чтобы встать на крыло, сумасшедшая старуха показала ему весь город, начиная от коридоров лаборатории и заканчивая вокзалом, сияющим и новым. Учёная была так взволнована, что даже не заметила миг, когда горло её распухло от застрявшего в нём голубя. Она всё продолжала говорить: сначала хрипя и брызгая слюной, а потом чётко и уверенно, но у себя в голове. Она рассказывала о дальних землях, до которых прогресс добирался медленно, подобно самому первому паровозу. Она описывала богатства далёких земель: говорят, там в воде находили золото. Она говорила, что птицы улетают туда зимовать, хотя точно знала, что лжёт. Но вирус, делая последние взмахи своих грандиозных крыльев, не хотел оставаться на зиму в городе, где больше не было червей. Он хотел есть. А зима была не за горами.

Газеты писали о новой напасти как можно чаще - пока ещё работали печатные прессы - ярко и образно, и статьи эти были похожи на чьи-то фантастические рассказы. «К нам пришла неизлечимая болезнь», - писали они. – «Она вылезла из недр земли, не иначе как из правительственной пещеры, где позволяется работать только женщинам и сумасшедшим. Бегите из домов. Бросайте всё. Лекарства нет».  
На здании вокзала, в котором день и ночь теперь шипело масло, гремел уголь и бушевал пар, кто-то написал «ВЫ НЕ УБЕГЁТЕ». Красной краской, которая издалека походила на кровь. И была ей на самом деле.  
Люди в спешке покидали город, таща за собой чемоданы и детей, бросая их на полпути, давя друг в друга в невообразимой толпе. Поезда чуть ли не седлали верхом.   
Но никто так и не убежал.   
Паровозы направлялись на запад, на юг и на север, и в каждом из них уже гнездилось несколько десятков чёрных птенцов, ещё не оперившихся, но уже скоро запросящих есть.   
Самым упорным оказался вирус, засевший в мистере Ханнингеме, священнике, который протиснулся в вагон, непрестанно шепча молитвы. Религия была его проводником и щитом от совести, которая иначе ни за что не дала бы забыть, что мужчине не пристало занимать место детей на ковчеге. Он сидел, закрыв глаза и сжимая в руках священную книгу, зажатый между дородной женщиной с младенцем на руках и болезного вида молодой барышней. Младенец постоянно орал, словно у него резались зубки, его мать обливалась потом, а священник пытался унять раздражение, скрипя зубами. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он позабыл бы слова молитвы и использовал тяжёлую книгу совсем не для проповеди, но именно этот момент выбрал вирус, чтобы посмотреть на свет – конечно, божий. Он проломил хлипкую грудную клетку мистера Ханнингема, злобно зыркнул на орущего младенца и уселся на святую книгу, теперь заляпанную кровью. Ребёнок тут же замолчал, зато завопили все остальные. И вопль их становился всё громче по мере того, как из грудной клетки Ханнингема одна за другой вылетали чёрные птицы. Позже один из пассажиров признавался, что они каркали «Отец наш небесный», причём довольно точно. Эта молитва до конца дней снилась ему в кошмарах.   
Странно, но священник был всё ещё жив, когда из-за осколков костей вылетела последняя птица. Он опустил безумный, испуганный взгляд вниз, на сочащуюся из раны кровь пополам с чем-то, похожим на жидкую тьму, прошептал что-то вроде «Тут совсем пусто» и умер.

***  
В этом мире никогда не появится Альфред Хичкок, а, может, не появятся и движущиеся картинки, и потому люди не будут выбегать из кинотеатров с криками и схватившись за сердце. Взгляды в небеса не станут после сеанса более настороженными, особо впечатлительные не примутся сшибать ворон палками и обходить стаи голубей, клюющих хлеб на мостовой. Для того, чтобы бояться птиц, здесь не нужен никакой Альфред.   
Вспышка эпидемии в Баргане, крупном индустриальном центре с несколькими новыми вокзалами, казалось настоящим взрывом. Но она была ничем по сравнению с тем, что птичья чума наделала в остальных частях страны.  
На жаре болезнь чувствовала себя довольно комфортно – лучше, чем на улицах Баргана и куда лучше, чем в несущихся по железным дорогам смертных поездах, которые теперь были больше похожи на гробы. На юге города умирали быстро. Птичья чума здесь убивала почти мгновенно: из ран успевало вылететь не так много крылатых тварей.   
По востоку болезнь ползла медленно, смакуя свою приближающуюся победу. Впрочем, с тем же успехом она могла бы уже начать праздновать. Тысячи птиц поднимались в воздух и заполняли собой небосвод. Их разноцветные крылья закрывали солнце и звёзды. Везло только луне. В лунном свете птицы чувствовали себя неуверенно. Поглядеть с другой стороны – так тёмная, как чернила, жидкость лужами расползалась от лунных лучей, словно умела думать. Может, так оно и было. Может, колдунья прочитала нужное заклятье. Может, учёная хотела сделать, как лучше. В любом случае, на свете всё меньше становилось игр в фанты, книжек с картинками и детей, которые могли бы их прочесть. На свете становилось всё больше птиц.  
Первую неудачу болезнь потерпела на севере, среди вечного холода дождей и того, что люди называют серостью. Перья чумных птенцов намокали, они не успевали свить гнездо в тёплом живом нутре и погибали в грязи. Ползли в ней из последних сил, старались хоть где-то оставить своё колдовство. Люди на севере болели дольше всех.  
Чаще всего они даже не подозревали, что больны. Пульсирующая боль в голове, в колене, в груди – не редкость в быстро развивающемся мире. Говорили, что дорогу построили аж до самых западных гор: можно было сесть на поезд и добраться почти до любой точки страны. Прогресс! Когда слышишь, как гремит своими колёсами прогресс, за шумом дождя сложно различить что-то ещё. Даже если это хлопанье сотен тысяч крыльев.   
Люди на севере болели, жаловались друг другу на ноющие суставы, а потом, в один прекрасный день, просыпались с птичьими глазами. Или с перьями на горле, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Или с тонкими ножками, которые постоянно подгибались и хотели бежать – всё равно куда. Посмотришь с одной стороны – у соседа дяди Сэма растёт клюв, посмотришь с другой – нос его проваливается внутрь себя, начинает гноится, и тёмные чернила текут по его лицу.  
Птичья чума кормилась, уверенно летела вперёд, назад, во все стороны в поисках пищи. Она оседала в городе, победоносно клёкотала и ждала, когда вылупятся ещё сотни чёрных птенцов. Ждала, когда разверзнутся грудные клетки у одних, как другие лишатся голоса и привычного восприятия, как некоторые, особенно хорошо сопротивляющиеся болезни, рано или поздно превратятся в орущих птенцов и будут помогать заполнять небо.   
Чума, конечно, не знала, что внутри некоторых людей жили свои собственные птицы. У кого-то – синие ары, у других – сварливые серые вороны, у третьих – орнитомимы, о которых забыли везде, кроме края света.   
Посмотришь с одной стороны – разноцветные птицы, которые так спокойно живут где-то за рёбрами или в голове, посмотришь с другой – магические барьеры, щиты от колдовства и то, что когда-нибудь назовут «иммунитетом».  
Этим птицам не нравились кричащие птенцы, сочившиеся чернилами и жаждой. Этим птицы побеждали птичью чуму. Если успевали.

 

Джесс Джеймсон был птицей.   
Никто и никогда прежде не говорил ему об этом. Он узнал это сам, когда они с братьями и сестрой играли в фанты в отцовском саду. Джессу досталось поистине суровое задание: подбежать к мачехе и попросить у неё одну из тех книг, которые она запирала на ключ в привезённом с собой шкафу. Она посмотрела на него так, словно он попросил прилюдно раздеться завтра на приёме у соседей. Джесс поспешил убраться подальше от холодного взгляда – он почти чувствовал, как между лопатками у него появляется иней. Братья встретили его смехом, а сестра – лукавой, но в то же время удивительно тёплой улыбкой. Только она могла так улыбаться. Её невозможно было не любить.  
Утром мачеха взяла сестру с собой на работу: отец говорил, что работа у неё прибыльная. Днём она вернулась домой одна. Отец не произнёс ни слова. Молчали и братья. В тот вечер они не играли в фанты. В тот вечер они даже не мечтали о книжке с живыми картинками, за которую не жаль было бы отдать и полкоролевства.  
Джесс помнил, как глаза его братьев превратились в темноту. Это произошло как-то сразу: вечером они ложились спать, хихикали, стаскивали друг с друга одеяла, а утром натыкались на стены и недоумённо вскрикивали. Джесси навсегда запомнил эти крики. Точно такие же он слышал как-то на озере, когда была ещё жива его мама. Он помнил только солнечные лучи, застрявшие в покрытой росой траве и мамины руки, немного прохладные, но оттого не менее приятные на ощупь. Руки, так похожие на холодные ладони их мачехи.  
Джесс помнил, как вытянулись шеи его братьев. Как ступни их громче прежнего стали хлопать по полу. Джесс помнил, как смотрела на них мачеха: почти восторженно. На него она не смотрела вовсе.  
Однажды, когда Джессу исполнилось тринадцать, он узнал, братья его – на самом деле птицы, белые, с оранжевыми носами и оранжевыми лапами, а мачеха – добрая фея, которая решила вернуть им прежний облик. Отец оказался королём далёкой страны, куда мачеха уже когда-то отправила их сестру, их дорогую Элизу, по которой, казалось, не скучал никто, кроме Джесса. Иногда казалось, что никто, кроме Джесса, и не помнит её. У птиц короткая память. У королей – тем более.   
Только фея всё знала. Фея с добрыми намерениями и холодными руками.  
Эти руки держали Джесса тогда, когда десять белых лебедей поднялись на крыло и растворились в небосводе, высоко-высоко в облаках. Она шептала ему на ухо о том, что его братья отправили в ту страну, куда улетают на зиму ласточки. В ней правил его отец. В ней когда-нибудь будет править старший из принцев-лебедей. На секунду Джессу даже показалось, что он видел сияние крошечных корон на головах улетающих птиц.   
А потом из его рта полилось что-то вязкое. Мальчик подумал, что это кровь, и испугался, но когда увидел, какой иссиня-чёрный поток льётся на его рубашку, он испугался ещё больше.  
Утром он проснулся и понял, что в этом доме его больше ничто не держит.   
И Джесс Джеймсон ушёл, захватив с собой только дурацкую алую шляпу, которую старший брат выиграл для него на ярмарке. Теперь он знал, что внутри него тоже живёт птица. Посмотришь с одной стороны – белоснежный лебедь в короне. Посмотришь с другой – чернила, покрывшие молодое тело.  
Джесс быстро научился смотреть на вещи с разных сторон. Его братья превратились в лебедей, а сестра стала принцессой далёкой страны. Посмотришь с одной стороны – сказка.  
Посмотришь с другой – смерть.

Джесс Джеймсон путешествовал. Нигде не задерживался настолько, чтобы его хорошенько запомнили силы правопорядка, ни с кем не был настолько вежлив, чтобы его попросили остаться. В глубине души, там, где жил его лебедь, он ещё надеялся отыскать своих братьев. Или сестру. Птицы – не всегда смерть. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока не стали раскрываться грудные клетки.

 

\- Ангел!   
На город медленно спускался розовый рассвет. Ничто так не показывало равнодушие окружающего мира, как продолжавшее подниматься каждый день солнце. Птичья чума забирала сотни жизней, на улицах лежали мёртвые, но свету всё равно, что освещать. Солнце видело вещи и похуже.  
Джесс почувствовал, как в рукав его куртки вцепились чьи-то пальцы. Он почти оглянулся, скользнул взглядом из-под полей своей алой шляпы: в линялую ткань вцепилась старушка. Когда-то её, наверное, можно было назвать «божьим одуванчиком»: такие исправно посещают церковь по воскресеньям, обожают готовить для своих внуков и любят своего домашнего кота больше, чем молитвы (втайне от Господа, конечно). От этого «божьего одуванчика» не осталось ничего, кроме ссохшегося стебля и пустой белой головки, с которой сдули весь пух.   
Её мог бы унести любой порыв ветра, если бы он тут был. Но утро было безветренным. Самое лучшее утро для того, чтобы уйти из очередного обречённого городка.  
\- Ты ангел… - повторила старушка уже более уверенно и подняла на Джесса взгляд. Глаза её были на удивление ясными. Один из них был полностью чёрным: из его глубин на Джесса смотрела чума, забравшая у него семью.  
Парень покачал головой. Ангелов не существует, неужели теперь это так сложно понять? Разве допустили бы они, чтобы чума вылуплялась из человеческих сердец и взлетала в небо, если бы им было не всё равно? А, может, это и был их план: очистить землю от людей, снова подарить её стихиям и Творцу. Чистой. Девственной.   
Такой, может быть, кому-то подарили его дорогую сестру.  
Джесс попытался выдернуть одежду из цепких пальцев старухи, но это оказалось не так-то просто.   
\- Ангел, - она захныкала, когда он попытался сделать пару шагов вперёд. – Забери меня с собой.  
Он обернулся полностью, всем телом, так резко, что качнулся его небрежно накинутый на плечи плащ.  
\- Куда?   
Голос его был хриплым. Если бы его губы не шевелились, Джесс принялся бы оглядываться по сторонам. Такой голос не мог принадлежать человеку. Или ангелу. Хотя, возможно, он мог принадлежать птице.  
Глаз старушки, тот, что ещё не покрыла тьма, взметнулся вверх. На небеса, конечно, куда же ещё.  
\- Лучшего мира нет.  
Это прозвучало так, словно он всем сердцем верил в то, что говорит. Может, именно поэтому «божий одуванчик» отпустила рукав его куртки и долго смотрела ему вслед, пока из её потемневшего глаза не начало течь что-то, очень похожее на чернила.

***   
Ко дню летнего солнцестояния болезнь накрыла своими крыльями всё восточное побережье, а в Элис-таун пришёл одинокий стрелок.   
Его встретили штыками, баррикадами и звёздочкой нового шерифа, совсем юного, чтобы наводить ужас хоть на кого-нибудь, не то чтобы на стрелков. Но пришелец только поплотнее надвинул на глаза шляпу – красную, как алые чулки девочек из кабаре или пропитавшаяся свежей кровью тряпица в лазарете – и направился прямиком в офис шерифа, на окраину города, к тому, что можно было назвать тюрьмой с большой натяжкой.  
Шериф бежал следом – белобрысый юноша на тоненьких ножках – отчаянно пытаясь успеть первым. Он всё ещё представлял, как встречает каждого подозрительного странника в расслабленной позе, с ногами на столе, так, чтобы шпоры угрожающе посверкивали в лучах заходящего солнца. Впрочем, другой его самой частой фантазией была та, в которой он на белой лошади увозил в закат любовь всей своей жизни. Возможно, куда-то в сторону Эльдорадо, страны, в которой никогда не переводилось золото. Возможно, если не суждено сбыться фантазии со шпорами, то хоть вторая когда-нибудь претворится в жизнь.  
\- Эй, ты!  
Что же, в большинстве городов к Джессу обращались именно так. Он уже привык к этому.   
\- Остановись! Или… или…  
И, конечно, обязательное…  
\- Или я в…, - пауза на то, чтобы достать из кобуры пистолет, который, возможно, вообще ещё ни разу света не видел, – я тебя всшпорю!  
Джесси Джеймсон не сдержал усмешки. Он почти услышал, как птица внутри хлипкой грудной клетки встрепенулась и засунула голову под крыло. Птицы тоже умеют смущаться. Все, кроме чумы.  
\- Звучит, многообещающе, - Джесс приостановился и чуть приподнял руки. Всё-таки, шерифу действительно удалось достать своё оружие.   
А дальше… хм… «Заткнись! И медленно поворачивайся!»  
Джесс не стал дожидаться команды. Птицы не умеют ловить пули клювами. Пока что.  
Но шериф молчал. Молчал, крепко сжимал заряженный пистолет в левой руке и пунцовел. Мучительно, как монахиня в борделе.  
Похоже, теперь он перестанет вовсе думать о шпорах, чтобы те не прокрадывались внезапно к нему на язык и не портили первое впечатление, а также погони и перестрелки. Вообще ничего не портили. Чёрт, да он готов был их стащить прямо сейчас и забросить в канаву. И пусть его слух больше не будет услаждать их мелодичное угрожающее бряцанье. (Которое на деле звучало не очень грозно. Грозное бряцанье – это то, что приходит с годами, а не появляется в одночасье).  
\- Шериф, - Джесси кивнул в сторону блестящего на солнце значка. Сразу видно, что его ни разу ещё не приходилось оттирать от крови. – Какие-то проблемы?  
\- М… мы, - голос его дрожал, а вот вытянутая рука – нет. Похоже, молодого служителя порядка ждало неплохое будущее, - закрыли город. Покиньте Элис-таун по-хорошему… сэр.  
Если бы вокруг них собиралась толпа, из неё тут же послышались бы смешки. Но толпы не было: все сидели по домам, молясь Господу богу о том, чтобы он уберёг их от птиц.  
Они не знали, конечно, что птицы уже давно здесь гнездятся, прямо под носом у шерифа. Джесс мог бы задавить парочку птенцов, пока не стало слишком поздно. Иногда он это делал – когда ещё не было слишком поздно. Принц должен помогать любому народу, а не только своему собственному. Да и не была эта болезнь – эти чёрные птенцы – настоящими птицами. Они были колдовством и немного – злобой.  
\- Давно у тебя в подвале сидит этот бандит?  
\- Чт… - нахмурившийся шериф выглядел почему-то смешно. Или это просто у Джесси началась, наконец, истерика, а желание хихикать – нормальная защитная реакция? – Что ты несёшь?  
Ну вот, больше никакого «сэр».   
\- В твоём подвале. Бандит. Вы же закрыли город, верно? Он как там оказался?  
\- Хватит мне зубы заговаривать! – юнец махнул пистолетом. Джесс решил, что под конвоем всё равно попадёт туда, куда нужно. Просто чуть медленнее.  
В камере пахло соломой и какими-то цветами. Джесс огляделся и увидел на столе шерифа букет васильков в пузатой стеклянной банке. Служитель порядка проследил взгляд своего нового – первого заключённого – и снова мучительно покраснел.  
\- Моя младшая сестра… - начал было объяснять он, а потом замялся, вспомнив, что ни перед кем не должен отчитываться.   
Джесси и не думал насмехаться над подарками от сестёр. Над любыми подарками, если уж на то пошло.   
\- Я разве не должен был покинуть город?  
\- Посидишь тут, пока проверю подвал.  
О. Так ему поверили. Или не поверили – но не полностью, раз уж парнишка решил озаботиться проверкой подвала.  
\- Новое помещение? – Джеймсон опёрся рукой на прутья решётки – так было удобнее стоять. – На стенах краска ещё не обсохла… Уверен, что не хочешь для начала запустить в подвал меня?  
Створки дверей, ведущих вниз, распахнулись без скрипа. Шериф поудобнее перехватил оружие – в темноте что-то двигалось. Он сделал шаг вперёд, бряцнули его новенькие шпоры… Стая чёрных птиц вылетела ему навстречу, сшибла с головы шляпу и забилась в окна. Прогремел запоздалый и совсем случайный выстрел. Джесси, заканчивающий открывать замок, прокричал «Прикрой глаза!» и выскочил из-за решётки.   
Через пару минут все птицы жалкими комочками лежали на полу. Все, кроме одной: шерифу удалось схватить одну шляпой, на которую тут же наступил Джеймсон.  
\- Что это было? – грудь парнишки ходила ходуном, он никак не мог отдышаться.  
\- Птичья чума, - ответил Джесси. – Это ведь из-за неё вы закрыли город?  
\- Да, - выдохнул шериф и покосился на свою испорченную шляпу, из-под которой текло что-то тёмное. – Говорят, многие города на востоке она выкосила подчистую.  
\- Так и есть. Зачем тогда тащить незнакомцев в тюрьму? Вдруг я заразный?  
Шериф испуганно покосился на стрелка в нелепой алой шляпе. Кто в таких ходит? За милю видно.   
Тот улыбался. Но как-то грустно.  
\- Успокойся. Не заразный. 

Бандит, за которым Джесси следовал несколько дней, лежал в подвале. С развороченной грудной клеткой и глазами, смотрящими на открытые двери.   
В груди молодого шерифа наверняка уже разворачивал свои вязкие крылышки маленький птенчик, который скоро постучится наружу. Такие же птенцы уже сидели в каждом, кто пожимал шерифу руку, кто похлопывал его по плечу. Во владельце здешнего бара. В девушке, к которой шериф приходит по вечерам.

\- И что… что теперь? Эти чёртовы птицы… хорошо, что мы их убили. Мы… - до него, наконец, дошло. – Значит, я умру.  
Джесси так и не научился разговаривать с теми, кто скоро начнёт плакать чёрными слезами. Его дело было простым – не дать заразе распространиться дальше.   
И он сказал просто:  
\- Нельзя, чтобы хоть кто-то покинул город.

И Элис-таун держал оборону до самого конца, не выпуская за свои пределы никого из обречённых.   
Джесс отвёз тело молодого шерифа на окраину города, туда, где давным-давно почитали могущественных богов, единственных, у которых хватало времени слушать молитвы и сил выполнять хотя бы их часть. Там он вырыл могилу. Ему пришлось потратить на это гораздо больше часов, чем любому настоящему человеку, без лебедя за душой, но он всё равно сделал это.   
Поглядеть с одной стороны – Джесси Джеймсон опускает в яму изломанное, сочащееся тьмой и кое-где покрытое перьями, тело того, кто умер слишком рано. Посмотреть с другой – одиннадцатый принц далёкого королевства или, может быть, ангел с плохо пришитыми крыльями хоронит стража, чья птица ещё не успела расправить крылья. Это был сокол или, может быть, пустельга, зоркая и быстрая – бойтесь, злодеи! – но чёрный птенец победил её.   
Джесси закончил своё скорбное дело, выкурил скрученную из листов книги с картинками сигару – воображаемую, конечно – и продолжил свой путь.   
Его плечо ныло. Его кости чувствовали, что чума – не единственная птица, которую стоит бояться.  
Скоро придёт и другая.

 

2\. 

В отличие от своих братьев, Элиза не была птицей. Внутри неё жила одна, это верно – билась под сердцем, но, по большей части, сидела смирно.   
Когда мачеха, то ли учёная, то ли колдунья, а, скорее всего, всё это вместе, взяла её за руку и повела в «самое чудесное место на свете», девочка могла думать только о книжках с движущимися картинками, бесконечных играх в саду, до краёв наполненном солнечным светом, и о засахаренных фруктах. Особенно ей нравились груши. Отец когда-то давным-давно рассказывал сказку, из которой маленькая Элиза запомнила только один образ, но до того яркий, что она просыпалась в поту до сих пор. Молодая девушка со смуглой кожей, вьющимися, как у самой Элизы волосами, идёт по саду. Там растут сплошь грушевые деревья, и девушка ест плоды, и по её шее течёт сок… Элиза понимает, что что-то не так, но не может заметить, что именно. Пока из-за туч не выходит луна и не освещает привязанные к спине девушки руки. Мертвенно-бледные. Тонкие.   
Только после осознания, что эти отрубленные руки – её собственные, а лицо девушки, зубами вырывающей из груш их податливую водянистую плоть – лицо Элизы, сестра одиннадцати братьев и дочь своего отца просыпалась. Иногда она больше не могла заснуть, а когда ей это удавалось, сон повторялся до самого утра.   
Теперь, вдалеке от дома, совсем не в самой расчудесной стране на свете, эти сны были чуть ли не единственным, что напоминало Элизе о доме. Она не смогла сохранить своё домашнее платье, в котором была, когда пошла за мачехой. Не сохранила она туфель, не сохранила атласной ленты из волос. Она многое потеряла там, где ей пришлось забыть о книжках с картинками, о фантах и о фруктах. Однажды, лёжа на дощатом полу – она шла и упала, и была слишком пьяна, чтобы подняться – Элиза вдруг с невероятной силой осознала, что стала забывать лица.  
Лицо своего отца. Был ли он бородат? Худ? Бледен? Или она путает его с доктором, так похожим на церковную мышь, пока за ним не запрётся дубовая дверь?   
Лица своих братьев. Были ли они похожи? Однажды ей довелось бросаться чулками в тройняшек, пока они шли по коридору, мимо, к белой двери, за которой их ждали Жаворонки. С тех пор она не могла отделаться от мысли, что и все её братья, все одиннадцать, имели между собой поразительное сходство.   
Интересно, вспоминали ли братья о ней? Элизе казалось, что нет. Об этом ей говорило колдовство, плещущееся в глазах мачехи и в глазах матушки Погоды, когда оглядывала Элизу с ног до головы. Мачеха и матушка пожали друг другу руки. Так Элиза осталась в Гнёздышке.  
Здесь все были птичками. Пташками. И все были бескрылыми. Все Жаворонки, все Воробышки, даже великолепные Павлины – у Элизы дух захватывало от одного его вида – все были беспомощными. Всем матушка Погода сломала крылья. Или ноги. Или, если приходилось, и то, и другое.  
Элизу спасло то единственное, что не получилось у неё отнять: твёрдое знание того, что она не птица. Она птичья сестра. Она принцесса, пусть уже и не маленькая.   
Когда птичья чума прилетела в «самую расчудесную» страну в мире, Элиза освободилась. Погода была уже ей не страшна.  
Даже если ты не птица, это не значит, что где-то внутри тебя не живёт одна. Маленькая, злобная и сильная. По крайней мере, намного сильнее чёрных птенцов чумы.

***  
Дорога на запад была забита повозками, из которых непрерывно доносились крики детей, слишком капризных, чтобы молчать в многочасовом путешествии. Меж повозок лавировали пешие путники: кто-то налегке, а кто-то с огромными котомками. Одинокие всадники придерживали шляпы и старались не особо привлекать внимание властей. Власти тут тоже были: они делали вид, что пытаются регулировать движение, но на самом деле просто рвались в первые ряды. Дальше от востока. Дальше от птичьей чумы. Туда, куда не дует ветер.  
Двое всадников выглядели бы менее подозрительно, если бы на плече одного из них не сидела птица. Оперение у неё было синее, как осеннее небо, отражённое в воде, а голос походил на звук одной из этих новомодных музыкальных шкатулок. На птиц нынче обращали особое внимание. Будь птица на плече не синей, а чёрной, её и её владельца тут же забили бы камнями, переехали бы для верности на повозке, а потом оставили в грязи. Но птица была синей, и матери утаскивали своих детей, которым вздумалось послушать пение, подальше от краёв повозок.  
Двое всадников выглядели бы менее подозрительно, если бы ехали на запад. Но они держали путь на восток.   
Их провожали подозрительными взглядами. Злобными взглядами. Кое-кто – сочувствующими взглядами. Вдова Рэнберри глядела на абсолютно белые волосы одного из всадников, торчащие из-под коричневой шляпы, и вспоминала свою соседку по парте, Мэри. Они вместе ходили в воскресную школу и любили перемывать косточки учителям. Однажды Мэри пришла пропустила несколько дней занятий, а когда, наконец, вернулась, её волосы были белыми, как лунь. Взрослые говорили, что маленькая Мэри наткнулась в саду на тело какого-то бандита, изуродованное койотами, и поседела от страха. Сама Мэри рассказала подруге другую историю: о том, что на груди у этого бандита сидели птицы, белые, как снег, с пустыми белыми глазницами. Они заметили её, набросились на неё, и Мэри закричала. На её крик прибежал отец, и тогда птицы пропали. Не совсем пропали – потому что Мэри продолжала слышать шелест их крыльев, словно они всегда были у неё за спиной.  
Мэри не дожила до птичьей чумы. Повесилась, когда ей исполнилось семнадцать. Родные и шериф решили, что в этом виноват какой-нибудь парень. Тереза Рэнберри считала, что Мэри просто больше не могла слушать шум крыльев под самым своим ухом.   
Второй всадник не был примечателен ничем, кроме этой дурацкой птицы. Она распевала песни. Какие могут быть песни в такие времена? Только похоронные гимны.  
Поток беженцев прекратился только тогда, когда на дороге показалась деревянный указатель, оповещавший, что отсюда начинается земля округа Шатли. Стоило им только подъехать к этому знаку, синяя птица тут же залилась трелью.   
\- Я полагаю, мы на правильном пути, - весело проговорил Феникс, поправляя свою белую шляпу. Когда они искали себе новую одежду – в абсолютно пустом магазине, так что воровством это сложно было назвать – она сразу ему приглянулась. Феникс старался не думать, что раньше у него не было любимого цвета. Он даже не задумывался о любимых цветах, если на то пошло.  
Кай ему не ответил – только пришпорил коня. У него немного кружилась голова, и ему хотелось только одного: поскорее найти Закон и убраться из-за этой Двери.

***  
Элиза и Джесси встретились в Жоржвейле.   
Он забрался в салун, чтобы промочить горло и прогнать хотя бы часть мучавших его мыслей. Жоржвейл, в отличие от десятка его соседей, не спешил обрастать баррикадами. Жители его не убегали массово на запад, не оставляли свои дома и свои нехитрые пожитки. У них была совсем другая философия. Раз уж смерти не избежать, то уж лучше встретить её в хорошей компании, кружкой пива и танцами. Умирать вместе не так страшно, как одному, чувству, как болезнь настигает тебя, как бы быстро ты не бежал.   
Джессу тут понравилось. Полный мужчина в круглых очках наигрывал на пианино задорную мелодию, и ему подпевали девицы в чёрных полосатых чулках. Одна из них при этом отплясывала на столе. Ну и что, если на её плече отчётливо проступали чёрные артерии? Ну и что, если мужчина, который бросал в неё деньгами, то и дело утирал текущую из носа чёрную вязкую струйку. Зато в воздухе звенел заливистый смех. Тут царила радость жизнь, хотя под потолком уже вились невидимые глазу мрачные жнецы.  
За одним из картёжных столов, судя по всему, кому-то очень везло. Один из играющих вскочил с места и принялся яростно топтать свою шляпу. А затем, видимо, поняв, что смысла в деньгах уже никакого нет, принялся плясать на ней. Девушка, которая, видимо, и стала причиной топтания, засмеялась.  
Джесс вскинул голову, отвлёкшись от кружки с довольно неплохим пивом – видимо, хозяин перестал его разбавлять по случаю местного конца света.  
Элиза выигрывала. Она повышала ставки, смеялась над чужими шутками и слушала, как птенцы расправляют крыльям внутри всех окружающих её людей. Нет ли среди них настоящих птиц? Нет ли среди них её братьев?  
Кружка в её руке не успевала пустеть, расторопные официантки подливали ей пива всякий раз, когда джентльмены за её столиком едва заметно кивали. Споить Элизу всё равно бы не получилось, но ведь никто из них об этом не знал.   
Она рассмеялась, когда старина Пит по прозвищу Косматый, проиграл ей свою ферму. Впрочем, зачем ферма мертвецу? Незачем. Никто из игравших всё равно не знал, что Элиза не задохнётся от перьев, скопившихся у неё в горле, и не захлебнётся чёрной жижей прямиком из адских болот.   
Элиза смеялась и чувствовала, что за ней кто-то наблюдает. Ей понадобилось всего пару секунд на то, чтобы обнаружить любопытного малого у барной стойки. На нём была нелепая алая шляпа, которую она сразу узнала.

Они мало говорили в тот вечер, который стал для Жоржвейла последним вечером для живых. Элиза думала, что они будут говорить друг с другом, пока не охрипнут, но гораздо больше было между ними молчания. И ей это нравилось.   
Она припомнила, что в детстве Джесс всегда был молчаливым, и успокоилась. Она была спокойна даже тогда, когда брат откинул плащ, скрывающий его левую руку. Она была спокойна, когда слушала о братьях, которые отправились в самую чудесную в мире страну.  
Элиза была в такой однажды. Ей так не понравилось. Хотя, конечно, она просто пошла не той дорогой.  
Может быть, с братом им удастся найти нужный путь.  
В сумерках, когда хозяин чайной лавки вытащил из-под прилавка припрятанный фейерверк, и над Жоржвейлом зажглись колючие красные и зелёные солнца, Джесси и Элиза Джеймсоны ушли из города. Они отправились вслед за птичьей чумой.  
В Жоржвейле продолжали праздновать день мёртвых.

***  
Кай чувствовал, как когти синей птицы впиваются в его куртку и сжимают плечо. Ему было страшно.  
Он не понимал до конца, было ли это из-за того, что Закон страха сидел на его плече, или потому, что так неистово кружилась голова, или… Или потому, что он уже несколько минут – часов? дней? – не видел Феникса. Хотя рядом с Фениксом ему тоже было страшно. Вот только страх этот был совсем другой.  
Он шёл, покачиваясь, потом полз. Синяя птица молчала – хотя с чего бы это ей петь?  
Кажется, начался дождь. Только был он какой-то неправильный: лился из носа и был чёрным, как пепел в сожжённой дотла Сторожевой Башне.  
Ключник перевернулся на спину, и дождь прекратился. Небо над ним было высоким и синим. Таким, кажется, был и цвет глаз Герды. Он точно не помнил.  
Синяя птица раскрыла клюв и принялась напевать колыбельную.  
Кай заснул.

Ему снилась Герда, которая смеялась ему в лицо, срывала их розы и топтала их ногами.  
\- Тебе же тоже всё равно! – кричала она, когда Кай пытался спасти хотя бы один цветок.  
Лепестки усеивали всю их маленькую веранду: красные, розовые, белые, жёлтые… Даже золотые.  
А потом Герда вдруг превратилась в Снежную Королеву. Глаза у неё были синими, как осеннее небо.

***  
Джесси Джеймсон столкнулся с Фениксом в пустом салуне.   
Элиза изготовилась вышибить дверь ногой – ей нравилось это делать – и тут дверь распахнулась им навстречу. Невысокий рыжий человечек не выглядел так, словно представляет для них какую-то опасность, но, тем не менее, они сделали несколько шагов назад. Попятились от него, как от койота или бешеного медведя. И только потом переглянулись друг с другом в недоумении.  
Она назвался «Фениксом». И он был птицей. Птицей с большой буквы.   
Никакие лебеди и в подмётки ему не годились. Такой мог бы побороть чёрного птенца, даже не напрягаясь. Джесс подумал, что это, наверное, и есть та самая птица, от которой ныли все его кости. И он сделал самое разумное из того, что мог придумать. Он поздоровался.  
Они вернулись в салун, и из сбивчивого рассказа Феникса брат и сестра узнали, что пришёл в этот город рыжий парень вовсе не один. 

Фениксу казалось, что Джесс Джеймсон видит его насквозь. Он не был Законом – в противном случае Феникс бы это почувствовал и не стал бы терять времени. Но этот пронырливый малый был безумно похож на Закон.  
\- Мы, птицы, редко встречаем врага грудью, - он не смотрел на Феникса, а, вроде бы, высматривал кого-то на дороге, но Феникс всё равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Осуждающий и понимающий. – Убегать легче.   
Будь тут Кай, он бы фыркнул, раздражённо и в то же время удивительно трогательно. Но Кая тут не было, и Феникс сглотнул. С недавнего времени он перестал любить правду. Наверное, с тех самых пор, как его собственная правда сделалась для него непосильной ношей.   
Он не собирался отвечать. Он и рта раскрывать не хотел. Но вдруг обнаружил, что губы двигаются, язык волочится, а в горле искрами шипят слова.  
\- Я не убегал.   
\- А я вот убегал. Убеждал себя в том, что всё это временно, конечно. Что если я не уйду сейчас, то от меня ничего не останется. А если не останется меня, то кто поможет моим братьям? – Он качнул головой, и с его шляпы упало несколько вязких капель, так похожих на… кровь? – Но сейчас я не побегу.  
Одиннадцатый принц поднялся с места. Обрывки тёмного плаща соскользнули с его плеч, обнажая повязанный на шею платок, рубашку, когда-то белую, а ныне покрытую бурыми пятнами засохшей крови и затвердевшего колдовства.   
Левой руки у него не было.  
Плечо перетекало прямо в перья, в десятки встопорщенных, иссиня-чёрных, бурых и рыжих перьев. Крыло было не настолько большим, чтобы, имей оно пару, поднять своего владельца в небо. И потому оно выглядело обузой, а не прекрасным функциональным дополнением к телу.   
\- Видишь, что сделала со мной болезнь? Не думаю, что чума тронет тебя, ты птица другого полёта, это чувствуется. Но ведь твой спутник – он не птица?  
Тела на дороге. Разорванные грудные клетки. Перья, смешанные с кровью и чем-то, похожим на болотную грязь. Старик с маленькими крылышками, пробивающимися сквозь рубашку, вилами перекатывающий по полю тела своих соседей, родных и близких, или – кто знает? – тех, кого он увидел случайно и просто пожалел. Зарево костра и запах горелой плоти и палёных перьев. Чёрные прогалы глаз.   
Скрюченные пальцы молодой девушки, которыми она удерживает на руках ребёнка. Он хрипит и кашляет чёрной кровью, а она идёт вперёд и говорит что-то о том, что совсем скоро они найдут маму. Из-под её разорванной длинной юбки выглядывают ноги, которые больше похожи на огромные птичьи лапы.   
Если бы внутри Ключника жила птица, которая смогла бы защитить его от чумы, какой бы она была? Феникс представил пингвина, чёрно-белого, нелепого и трогательного. Такие мысли не могут принадлежать Закону, но Феникс ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пингвин смешно шлёпается на лёд, и его подхватывают чёрные птицы. Они только того и ждали.   
Джесси Джеймсон расправил своё бесполезное крыло. Оно – напоминание. Где-то там ещё живут его братья, десять белых лебедей. Болезнь, если он добралась до страны, в которую улетают от нас на зиму ласточку, отняла у каждого какую-то человеческую часть. А, может, они были настолько сильны, что птичья чума никак их не тронула. Может, белые лебеди заклевали чёрные птенцов прежде, чем те добрались до них, прежде, чем плюнули в них чёрной жижей, разъедающей кожу. Тогда Джесс снова увидит их, и, пусть больше не будет никаких фантов и книжек с картинками, этого будет достаточно. Знать, что у них всё хорошо.   
Если… Нет, когда Джесс найдёт их, он отправится дальше, в те города, куда чума ещё не добралась. Он будет обрывать ей крылья, пока сам не погибнет. Это будет неплохая жизнь. 

Они нашли Кая ближе к закату, в одном из заброшенных домов по другую сторону железной дороги. Синяя птица, Закон страха, сидела рядом и не двигалась. Только когда Феникс подошёл поближе, она отмерла и вспорхнула к нему на плечо.   
Ключник тут же открыл глаза.  
\- Я что, отрубился?  
Под глазами у него залегли нехорошие тени, а сами глаза блестели, и блеск этот был немного… безумным.  
«Но ведь твой спутник – он не птица?»  
\- И часто это происходит? - Джесси присел рядом и прислушался. Шелеста перьев пока не было слышно.  
\- Ты кто такой? – еле поворачивая язык, проговорил Ключник.  
\- Ангел, - ответил Джеймсон, закидывая левую руку худого парнишки на своё правое плечо. Феникс подхватил Кая с левой стороны.   
Они привели его на железнодорожную станцию – самое близкое помещение с неразграбленной аптечкой. Люди ещё не привыкли к поездам, всегда забывают о том, что здесь хранится много полезных вещей. Первым делом они бегут в салун.  
Их встретила Элиза, которая нашла где-то пару новых сапог и шляпу с пером. Перо было чёрным и в данных обстоятельствах выглядело совсем дико. Даже опасно.  
\- Хорошенький какой, - пробормотала Элиза так, словно не думала, что её услышат, когда они опускали Ключника на кушетку. Совсем не стесняясь, она стащила с щуплого паренька изодранную когтями куртку и шумно втянула воздух через сомкнутые зубы.  
Бледное тело испещряли старые шрамы, но не это заставило Элизу чертыхнуться. Под белой кожей отчётливо проступали кровеносные сосуды. Уже почерневшие.   
Птичья чума стучалась в ворота грудной клетки. Птенец скоро запросит еды.

Элиза увела брата к платформе, на которой обычно ждали прибытие поезда. Сколько ног по ней уже прошлось? Сколько слёз на ней пролилось? Сколько было сброшено на рельсы тел с развороченной грудной клеткой, с проломленными черепами, с глазами, покрытыми чёрной коркой? Сколько этих тел раздробили несущиеся на восток металлические звери, кормящиеся углём?  
Наверное, и не счесть.  
Джесси закурил сигарету, скрученную из страниц книги с картинками, за которую не жаль было отдать и полкоролевства. Элиза как-то странно посмотрела на него, а потом протянула руку за самокруткой и последовала его примеру.  
Детские мечты горели ровно, и от них в голове самозарождался сиреневый туман. От него становилось чуточку легче. Элиза старалась не вспоминать матушку Погоду, Жаворонков и Павлина. Джесси старался не думать, как этот хрупкий спутник Феникса напоминает ему молодого шерифа Элис-тауна.  
Солнце уже зашло, когда Элиза решила проверить Феникса и того, второго.  
В комнате на станции было пусто. Только изодранная куртка одиноко лежала на кушетке, да несколько таблеток из аптечки белыми пятнышками светлели на дощатом полу.  
Они ушли и из этого города. А потом обнаружили, что птичья чума почему-то остановилась.  
Оставалось только прихлопнуть тех чёрных птиц, которые ещё остались на востоке.   
Может быть, где-то на востоке ждали Элизу и Джесса их братья.

3.

Феникс не знал, что делать. Фэнхуан знал. Он знал о сказочных законах слишком много, чтобы не пользоваться ими. Они всё равно буду действовать, даже если ты не предпримешь ничего. Но выбор всё равно остаётся за тобой: законы бывают разные.  
Чёрная жидкость, то ли чернила гигантского спрута, то ли эссенция самой ночи, слезой скатилась из-под дрожащих век.   
Бледная ладонь поднялась, тоже дрожа, как при лихорадке – на её внутренней стороне блестел иней.  
Кай чертыхнулся и приложил ладонь к лицу. Чёрная слеза застыла, так и не скатившись ниже, за воротник, к одежде, по волосам и на землю…   
Потом Ключник зашипел. Так шипят раненые звери. Феникс почему-то знал, что очень похоже шипят рассерженные цилины. Но он ведь не мог этого знать, правда?  
\- Открой… - Кай вдруг выпростал вверх руку и схватил Феникса за рубашку. – Открой эту чёртову Дверь!  
За спиной Феникса сами по себе загорелись крылья. Он ведь их не просил, какого…?  
Кай продолжал держать его за рубашку до тех пор, пока чернила не просочились сквозь тонкий слой намороженного инея. Совсем ещё мало зимы в волосах. Да и что такое зима против птичьей чумы?  
Феникс расправил крылья словно бы в защитном жесте. Действительно. Конечно, очень трудно найти ещё одного Ключника теперь, когда в Башне, наверное, не осталось более подходящих для Закона приманок.   
Зачем ему так важно дождаться ключника? Спасти ключника? Из-за сделки?  
Но разве…  
«Дверь!»  
Это не его голос. Феникс знает, как звучат его Голоса, и этот – этот тут явно лишний.   
Разве сделки не созданы для того, чтобы их расторгать? Чтобы обманывать? Чтобы использовать всё, что подвернулось под руку, по тех пор, пока оно не истончится, не выжмется, не свернётся калачиком… не умрёт?  
«Дверь!»  
Замолчи, маленький мальчик, слишком сильно привязанный к маме. Замолчи. Ты только снишься. Тебя уже нет. На твоё место пришли Законы. Их много, они сильны. Когда-нибудь они сделают так, чтобы всё всегда заканчивалось хорошо. В самом конце пути, когда их станет ещё больше.   
«ЧЁРТОВА ДВЕРЬ!»  
Они провалились сквозь землю в тот самый момент, когда Кай начал чихать чёрными перьями, которые истлевали, едва коснувшись земли.  
Феникс успел подумать, что мог использовать тот самый закон, который всегда срабатывает, когда дело касается снятия проклятий – даже болезней – перед тем, как его глаза стали золотыми.

 

Бену снился сон, и в его сне было полным-полно снега. Больше, чем должно было быть. Больше, чем даже во всех горах Поднебесной.  
Он был под ногами. Он висел в воздухе, медленно опускаясь на землю хлопьями. Снег инеем осел на самом Фэнхуане, а ведь это было практически невозможно. Далеко не сразу над его кожей завихрился пар, и иней растаял, прохладной водой сбежав в сугроб.   
Заворожённый, Фэнхуан не сразу заметил, что вернулся тот, другой.   
Он сам называл себя Фениксом. Глупое название для того, кто толком не умеет уживаться огнём.   
Фэнхуан всё чаще встречал его на своём пути. Иногда он появлялся один. Иногда с группой других странных людей, которых Фэнхуан не видел ни разу в жизни. Порою он замечал их и без Феникса: притаившуюся за камнем старуху, девушку, роющую руками землю, огромное животное, смотрящее в небеса… Они не приближались сами, а когда подходил к ним он, они убегали, подобно диким зверям.  
Фэнхуан не сразу понял, что они его боятся.   
А когда понял, перестал пытаться к ним подойти. Хватало и того, что они не могли подобраться к нему внезапно и, по всей видимости, причинить хоть какой-то вред.  
Он всё ещё был птенцом божественной птицы, который шёл по поручению матери к старому другу, но иногда Фэнхуан вдруг вспоминал, что он ещё и Бен. Особенно просто было помнить собственное непривычное имя, глядя в глаза взрослой и тоже непривычной копии самого себя.  
Феникс стоял на тропе – за стеной снега его плохо было видно, но спутать его сутулящуюся фигуру с кем-то ещё было сложно. Сегодня он был не один. Сегодня он привёл с собой кого-то ещё, кого Фэнхуан ещё никогда здесь не видел.  
«Маленьким мальчикам здесь не место», - хотел было насмешливо проговорить Фэнхуан, делая шаг навстречу самому себе. А потом он разглядел этого мальчика получше, и слова остались в горле.  
Этот мальчик – вот это да! – тоже был снегом.   
С ног до головы, с макушки до пяток: снежно-белые волосы, льдистые глаза, бледная кожа и даже одежда светлая. Он мог бы слиться с окружением, если бы очень захотел.  
Фэнхуан всё ещё помнил о манерах, поэтому поздоровался с новеньким. Он иногда разговаривал с другими – черноволосой девушкой или старушкой – хоть те и не отвечали. Ему нравилось разговаривать. Он знал, что его слушали, и этого было достаточно.  
Но сейчас Фэнхуану очень захотелось услышать хоть что-нибудь в ответ.  
Вместо ответа снежный мальчик вдруг упал на коленки – хорошо, что в снег. Просто сложился разом, словно к его руками и ногам были привязаны ниточки, и кто-то их вдруг обрезал. Феникс – надо же – ни разу не шевельнулся, но его серые глаза были открыты. От взгляда этих глаз Бену делалось не по себе. Ещё больше, чем от его безучастной неподвижности.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Не успел Фэнхуан и шагу по направлению к упавшему сделать, как с неба свалилась большая чёрная птица – прямо ему под ноги. Фэнхуан присмотрелся к ней и понял, что птица мертва. А потом крылатые комочки начали падать дождём. Градом.   
За спиной Феникса Бен теперь отчётливо видел дверь. И её во что бы то ни стало нужно было открыть! Сейчас же! Иначе птицы… мёртвые птицы распахнут крылья.  
За себя Фэнхуан не боялся. Он сам был птицей. Но вот мальчик…  
\- Поднимайся же, ну! – на ощупь даже одежда его была холодной, как лёд. – Кай, поднимайся!  
Имена не только в сказках обладают большой силой. Во снах имена тоже способны на многое.   
\- Дверь! – Бен рывком поднял снежного мальчика – тот словно бы и не весил ничего. Феникс продолжал смотреть на них немигающим взглядом серо-стальных глаз. Фэнхуан вдруг понял, что он больше не выглядит, как его собственное отражение.  
\- Дверь!   
Птицы зашевелились, затрещали поломанные полые косточки, зашуршали чёрные помятые перья.  
\- ЧЁРТОВА ДВЕРЬ!  
Дверь распахнулась одновременно с огненными крыльями Феникса. И они все кубарем скатились в дверной проём, а стая мёртвых птиц рассерженно закаркала на всю Поднебесную.

Им редко удавалось выйти из Двери, как нормальным людям. Просто шаг вперёд – и твёрдо стоишь на другой стороне. Ничего, казалось бы, сложного.  
Но они не искали лёгких путей. Они падали: в лужи, сугробы и кусты. Они ныряли прямо в воду, иногда с обрыва, а иногда пытаясь быстрее вынырнуть наверх. Они протискивались по заставленным хламом помещениям, выходили прямиком в центр бальной залы или вываливались из камина, покрытые сажей и застарелым пеплом.  
Но ещё ни разу им не доводилось выходить из Двери в такую темноту.  
Кай резко сел и тут же зашарил пальцами по щекам. Никаких чернил. Но почему так темно? Неужели птицы успели выклевать ему глаза, а боль опять забрал этот сумасшедший Феникс? Но он же…  
\- Кай, - выдохнули совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Мерцающий силуэт крыльев, слабенький, как если бы фэнхуановское пламя работало от электричества, а в трансформатор ударила молния, осветил небольшой пятачок земли, на котором они оказались. Падать из Двери, открывшейся в полу, было не очень разумно. Но когда они вообще делали что-то разумное?  
\- Бен? – протянул ключник, ещё неуверенный в том, что золото чужих глаз ему не чудится.  
Заклёкотала, затрещала где-то рядом синяя птица. Кай отодвинул руку – маленький Закон опустил крылья к земле. Они были чем-то вымазаны… Чем-то вязким и…  
Феникс так резко набросился на птицу, что Кай еле успел убраться с дороги.  
Не Бен. Больше не Бен. Но ведь был им? Всего секунду назад?  
Горло саднило, Кай ещё чувствовал гнилой вкус перьев на языке – или ему это только казалось? Совсем недавно внутри него билась птица. Она хотела на волю.   
Ключник в кои-то веки был рад, что клетка не распахнулась. Свобода – не всегда хорошо.  
Крылья погасли, и Кай был этому рад. Он не хотел видеть, как синяя птица, которая теперь, похоже, была и птичьей чумой – Законом того мира, в котором царствовала болезнь - исчезает под пальцами… Но как же он собирается?..  
Из темноты отчётливо донеслись чавкающие звуки.  
Кая стошнило перьями.  
Где-то далеко – и одновременно с тем очень близко – Бен Бенну Фэнхуан видел самый прекрасный на свете сон. Теперь в его сне было море снега.

 

***  
Настал день, когда под сапогом Элизы Джеймсон погиб последний чумной птенец – последняя колбочка с вирусом, припрятанная сумасшедшим то ли колдуном, то ли учёным, который пленил ещё одного лебедя. Это была девушка со странным именем, тоже принцесса, хоть и совсем другой страны. Она бы понравилась Джесси.   
Это была хорошая мысль, и Элиза продолжала воображать, как Джесс принялся бы неуклюже ухаживать за… Как же её зовут? Кажется, Одетт. Она бы согласилась, потому что Джесси нельзя сказать нет, пусть он об этом и не догадывался. Он стеснялся бы своего крыла, а Одетт – перьев на внутренней стороне бедёр и под мышками, а Элиза бы смеялась над ними. Насколько это мило и насколько бесполезно? Они бы поселились в каком-нибудь фермерском доме на отшибе, подальше от городов, которые пытались бы заново выстроить свою культуру. Жили бы там припеваючи. Рожали бы детей. Элиза, которая никогда бы не смогла осесть на одном месте, иногда приезжала бы к ним. Она бы нравилась детям. Она называла бы их гадкими утятами, а они её – тётушкой Гусыней, потому что так устроена семья.  
Но Джесси уже никогда не встретит Одетт. У него было свидание с другой леди – хотя сама Элиза верила, что Смерть вовсе не леди, а очень даже мистер.   
Это случилось внезапно. Наверняка, нелепо. Обычно люди кричали вслед Джесси «Ангел!», но иногда они брали в руки вилы, пистолеты и кнуты, а с их губ срывалось «Дьявол!». Люди сделались недоверчивыми. Люди больше не верили птицам или тем, кто похож на ангелов. Даже если те им помогали.  
Элиза и её братья позабыли, где похоронили маленького Джесса. Но это было правильно. У лебедей не бывает могилы. А могила принца – весь мир.  
Элиза посмотрела на корчащееся под ногами чёрное пятно. Посмотришь с одной стороны – чёрная лужица, посмотришь с другой – дрыгающий лапками птенец. Ей не было его жалко. Элиза не была птицей, но она была принцессой, она была той, кто жил с птицами, рос бок о бок с птицами, а потом работал с птицами, пусть не все они были настоящими.  
Она надеялась, что уж теперь-то её младший брат нашёл дорогу в ту страну, куда улетают от нас на зиму ласточки. И когда-нибудь – когда придёт нужное время - она его там встретит.


	15. Интерлюдия VII

Кай много успел пережить: метафорические падения и буквальные взлёты, собственные ошибки и чужие поражения, начало войн и конец чьих-то жизней – и даже свои кухонные дежурства. Готовил он так себе. Вера была достаточно тактична, чтобы хвалить его неуклюжие кулинарные попытки, Гэйслин в те дни уходила есть к брату, а Бен… У него всё на лице было написано. На свою тарелку он смотрел так же, как на Прекрасного Принца, когда они сталкивались в коридоре. Не переваривал обоих.  
Странно, Кай до сих пор не знал, из-за чего именно Фэнь так пренебрежительно относится к Артуру. Кай вообще многого о Бене не знал.  
Не знал, какой у него любимый цвет – хотя догадывался, что синий.  
Не знал, почему иногда у фэневской двери появлялись окурки с отпечатками губной помады.  
Не знал, что Бен умеет с таким восторгом смотреть на мир, пока их отряд не отправился в погоню за звездой. Впрочем, кое-что ключнику было известно.   
Когда Бен смущался, у него из ноздрей мог тоненькой нитью выходить дым. Выглядело это презабавно.  
Ещё разведчик любил выходить на балкон – когда он всё-таки появлялся, то был застеклённым, но всегда можно было ненадолго открыть окно. Говорили, что если вытянуть руку и стоять так несколько часов, можно лишиться парочки пальцев . Фэнхуан постоянно смеялся над этим утверждением. И пальцы у него были на месте.  
А ещё Бен не умел сдаваться. И научил этому Кая.   
И потому они путешествовали: Ключник и клетка с огненной птицей, которая рано или поздно должна была открыться.  
Они путешествовали. Слетавшее с губ Феникса «Всё будет хорошо» не всегда срабатывало.  
Они тонули в чужих слезах, а иногда – в своих. Феникс прятал их, эту солёную воду, которая туманила взгляд и что-то такое задевала в его грудной клетке. Ему не нравились свои слёзы. Но ещё больше ему не нравились слёзы Кая.   
Они танцевали танец мёртвых: стоило им остановиться, и солнце угасало, а звёзды падали с небес. Нужно было танцевать во что бы то ни стало, и они стёрли ноги в кровь. После той Двери они угодили в ворох осенних листьев, красных, рыжих и жёлтых. Глаза Феникса вспыхнули тогда золотом, и в следующую секунду он с ужасом обнаружил, что берёт в ладони целый ворох листьев и обсыпает ими Ключника. Тот сначала замер, чуть сощурил глаза, посмотрел недоверчиво… а потом влепил охапкой листьев прямо в лицо Феникса. И они смеялись.  
До изнеможения.  
Они спали. Феникс видел сны, полные снега. Кай во сне снова играл на площади в снежки и наблюдал, как проезжают мимо великолепные сани, запряжённые белыми, как снег, лошадьми. Ему очень хотелось в них забраться, но его всё время хватал за локоть какой-то незнакомый мальчишка.   
Они открывали Двери. Они закрывали Двери. Они собирали Законы.  
Ключи заканчивались.  
Волосы Кая росли.

***  
Кролик был бумажным.   
С любое другое время Вера удивилась бы… но не сейчас. Какая разница: бумажный, пластиковый, механический? Лишь бы вывел туда, куда нужно. Туда, куда бьётся преданное чужое сердце. Оно ведь не могло не биться, правда? Говорят, люди чувствуют, когда умирает кто-то очень близкий. Может, поэтому Шапочкова была спокойна: потому что её собственное сердце не разбилось ещё на куски. А, может, во всём был виноват Безымянный бог и его шёпот, который превратился в твёрдую уверенность в том, что всё будет хорошо. Чёрная вера лучше, чем никакой веры.   
Командир Песочного отряда перешла на бег. Ох и шустрый этот кролик! Сам бумажный, а часы у него – надо же – металлические. И как только удерживает в своих крошечных лапках?  
«Я опаздываю, ой-ой-ой».  
Показалось ли Вере тихое бормотание, или ветер и вправду принёс тихий шелест бумаги?  
Над сказочной Англией собирались тучи, серые, тяжёлые и неприветливые.  
«Я опаздываю!»  
Да уж, стоит только попасть под дождь, и кролик опоздает даже на собственные похороны. Бумага никогда с водой не дружила.  
Кролик остановился, смешно повёл носом, а потом словно сквозь землю провалился.  
Хотя почему это «словно»?  
Вера опиралась на коленки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Побежишь за кроликом – выйдешь к волку. Разве не это показало ей видение? Разве не сюда подтолкнул Безымянный бог?  
В земле была нора.   
За волосы Веры цеплялись корни, водолазка и джинсы теперь наверняка придут в негодность, но какие же это мелочи.  
А потом Шапочкова упала.  
Она падала и падала, перед глазами её пролетали ненаписанные книги, невысказанные слова и неоткрытые двери.   
Она летела сквозь центр земли, туда, где люди ходят вверх ногами и совсем не говорят по-английски.   
Вера зажмурилась и увидела перед собой Безымянного бога. Он улыбался, хотя она совершенно точно знала, что он ни за что на свете не смог бы этого сделать. Безымянному богу, сгустку тумана, шатающемуся по коридорам Сторожевой Башни, нечем было улыбаться.  
Вера падала, всё ниже и ниже, и это походило на долгое плавание в киселе Ягвиды.  
Вера падала.  
Мимо неё пролетали непрожитые года, реки, вышедшие из берегов и несколько рёбер, забракованных за ненадобностью.  
Вера падала прямиком в безумие. Или она уже сошла с ума? Может, она и не падает вовсе? Может, она висит? На рее, на виселице или просто на ветке дерева, не в силах разжать пальцы. Может, она сейчас лежит где-то далеко, в своей собственной постели, в чужих руках? Может, ей ещё предстоит родиться, и она висит в бесконечной пустоте, которую можно проехать за два дня, если взять в прокате мерседес?  
Вера сходила с ума. И когда она решила, что стоит начать смеяться – ведь безумные, кажется, только и делают, что смеются на этим миром – её ноги коснулись земли, и она увидела бумажного кролика.  
Он опаздывал и захлопнул алую Дверь прямо перед носом девушки.

Шапочкова села на землю и обхватила голову руками. Волосы её на ощупь были такими сальными, словно она не мылась как минимум неделю. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы пролететь через центр земли?  
Она шарила руками в полутьме пещеры, выход из которой был только один – вверх. Но никаких бутылочек с подозрительными жидкостями не было. Не появлялись ни конфеты, ни печенья, ни даже пончики.  
Вера Алая и алая Дверь были абсолютно одни в темноте. Вера смотрела на Дверь. А вот Двери было всё равно. Без ключа она не собиралась шевелиться. Она, как никто другой, знала, какой ад творится за её створкой.  
Может, оно и к лучшему, что у девушки нет ключа. 

А через несколько минут, которые показались Вере длинными, как древние месяцы, позади неё раздались грохот и чертыхание.  
\- Неужели ты думала, что мы отпустим тебя одну? – спросил Аврор, отряхивая свои светлые штаны, а Вера только и могла, что удивляться, как он вообще может стоять.  
\- Она вообще не думала, - отозвался Прекрасный Принц.   
Экскалибур же – вот чудеса! – молча оценивал Дверь, которую ему предстояло открыть.  
Иногда магические мечи – лучшие ключи.


	16. Сказка восьмая. Будете уходить - погасите за собой звёзды (When leave please shut off the stars)

Но Койот и понятия не имел, как он это сделает. Поэтому отправился он к своему верному другу Лису.

1\. 

\- Он идёт! – пискнул Бизон, толстенький, но довольно высокий, похожий на шарики, из которых сворачивал разных зверюшек на потеху публике. Он присоединился к цирку совсем недавно: его принесло течением незавидной судьбы, и ни у кого не хватило духу выгнать его за яркие ограждения Ярмарки Чудес. Бизоны от природы глухи к чудесам – непонятно, что привело к ним этого. Он был тогда одет в потрёпанную коричневую курточку, клетчатую фуражку, которую словно бы истоптали в толпе, чересчур короткие брюки и рубашку, под которой он прятал свои сокровища. В число сокровищ входило несколько монет, сдувшийся красный шарик и игральный кубик с шестнадцатью гранями. За право оставаться на ярмарке и работать Бизон заплатил деревянным кубиком. Он отдавал его с таким выражением лица, словно на самом деле ему вырезали почку, а не отбирали безделушку. Взамен Бизон получил два имени: настоящее и то, которое защищало бы его от неприятностей. Отныне люди стали называть его Эдгаром, и ему это жутко нравилось.   
Бесс, краснокожая, высокая и худая, как палка, подняла взгляд от лент, которые вплетала в волосы одной из туристок, и кивнула. На памяти Эдгара она не произнесла ни одного слова в присутствии посетителей, но в звёздном шатре, пропахшем псиной, она говорила, и говорила много. Бизон слушал её, как когда-то, наверное, слушал колыбельные своей матери. Было в её тихом и уверенном голосе что-то успокаивающее. Эдгар не знал её настоящего имени. Не смог узнать даже по её голосу – хотя в нём-то, наверняка, и была разгадка.

\- Он идёт, - прочитала на сплетённом на скорую руку ловце снов Сора. Бесс держала его неаккуратно, он всё время крутился и Соре пришлось придержать его рукой. Ловец снов был холодным, как снег, до которого оставалось ещё много-много километров. Сора этому не удивилась. В руках Бесс многие вещи перенимали чужие свойства – просто потому, что на самом деле рук у неё не было. Конечно, она всё ещё прекрасно заплетала чужие косы, а также играла на слегка расстроенном фортепиано за сценой. Но руки её всё равно были лишь видимостью. Одним из ярмарочных чудес. Сора не знала, с каких пор Бесс поселилась в одном из трейлеров. Наверное, она была где-то рядом всегда. Наверное, она первой подползла к теплу, которое непрерывно источал Брэдли – и почувствовала себя в безопасности, потому что всё вспомнила. Ей пришлось отдать всё, что у неё было: белую кожу, чёрные волосы, алые губы и блеск глаз. На самом деле, сбрасывать шкуру для Бесс было не болезненнее, чем переходить дорогу в неположенном месте. Что такое новая кожа, пусть и не такая прекрасная и нежная, по сравнению со снами, в которых она заглатывала луну, в которых звёзды в ужасе разбегались от неё по углам небосвода? Сора знала об этих снах, потому что частенько гуляла по ним. Ей этого не запрещали. Иногда ей казалось, что Брэдли только этого от неё и ждёт: чтобы она залезла в чужие сны без спросу, порезвилась там, переставила бы парочку событий местами и со смехом унеслась обратно. Своих снов у неё не было. Она отдала их за своё настоящее имя. Впрочем, все гости любили это имя. Ведь Сора, такая же великолепная, какой раньше, наверное, была Бесс, встречала их у входа и одаривала такой улыбкой, о которой они мечтали в своих снах.

\- Он идёт, - одними губами прошептал Танди и сжал руки в кулаки. Все свои руки. Паутинка судьбы, только что сплетённая, совсем свежая, прилипла к его пальцам, обвисла на ногтях безжизненным куском пустоты. В его палатку заглянула Сора: сначала появилось её высокомерие, потом её фиолетовый цилиндр, и только потом она сама. Танди глядел на Сору двумя из своих взоров: просто потому, что ему нравилось смотреть на неё и видеть не изящную девушку в цилиндре, а то, чем она была на самом деле. То, какой задумали её на заре Вселенной. Эту пару глаз открывать было всякий раз больно, но видеть вещи такими, какими их задумывали, а не какими они стали – всегда приятнее, чем видеть то, что предлагает реальность. На том её слое Сора ещё не превратилась в легкомысленную вертихвостку, ещё не бросила свою семью, ещё не совершила непоправимое. Она просто сияла, и приходилось щуриться, и чёрная пара глаз болела ещё больше. А ведь Танди был уже немолод для таких выкрутасов.

\- Он идёт, - кашлянула Сора в затянутый чёрной кожей перчатки кулачок и отвела взгляд. Она его боялась, и Танди это забавляло. На заре времён она насмехалась над ним, ещё молодым и глупым, а теперь не может пригрозить ему, теперь он сам – самая страшная кара. Вот вы бы хотели знать своё будущее? Многие хотят, многие приходят на Ярмарку именно за этим – за тем, чтобы зайти в тёмную комнату, отодвинув тяжёлые шторы, заглянуть в хрустальный шар и послушать, что предречёт увешанная манистами гадалка. Танди не выглядел, как гадалка. Он больше походил на папашу Легбо – такое сравнение ему очень льстило. Коричневая кожа, проглядывающие сквозь неё кости, белые зубы – а улыбался Танди часто, чтобы приободрить своих посетителей. Он, как никто другой, знал, в каком состоянии некоторые их них выбегут из его палатки.  
Конечно, хозяин Ярмарки, тот самый, который вернул всем настоящие имена, не раз призывал Танди врать. Маленькая ложь лучше большой правды, когда ты сидишь в шатре предсказателя. Никто не хочет слышать о том, что умрёт в луже собственной крови, в парке, 26 октября, и что собаки съедят его лицо прежде, чем тело обнаружит проезжающий мимо велоссипедист. Никто не хочет отменять поездку в парк развлечений из-за туманного предсказания о том, что реквизит на параде будет слабо закреплён, и погибнет множество детей. Никто не перестанет плавать только потому, что акулы иногда нападают на людей. Танди после таких разговоров вспоминал, что когда-то действительно был великим притворщиком. Он мог обмануть любого, будь то зверь, птица или человек – и смеялся, когда ему это удавалось. Смеялся тогда, когда Лис превращался в Бизона. Смеялся, когда Тигр подпалил свою шкуру, хотя и произошло это не с самим Танди, а с его заокеанским братом. Смеялся даже тогда, когда потерял память. А когда обрёл её вновь, отдав за своё настоящее имя всю свою оставшуюся жизнь – продолжил смеяться. Только больше не лгал. Говорить правду со смехом – гораздо более редкое умение.

\- Он идёт, - проносилось над цирком, над аттракционами, над палатками, в замершем вечернем воздухе. Изо рта в рот, из руки в руку, из глаз в глаза. Послание, предназначенное, конечно, только для одного из них. Послание, которое должны узнать все. Слова, которые все туристы, все пришедшие на ярмарку люди, у которых настоящие имена всегда были при себе, в кармане или у сердца, пропускали мимо ушей. «Он идёт»? Вот и пусть идёт. Кто бы он там ни был.

\- Он идёт, - начертала Ольга в воздухе одним из крыльев со своего плаща. И Койот Брэдли улыбнулся, широко и открыто, улыбнулся прямиком в дородное лицо женщины, которая когда-то была Смертью, и кивнул ей в знак благодарности.

Сегодня будет особенное представление.   
Не одно из простых, в которых ящерицы бегают по кругу, орлы летают на трапеции, а маленький бизончик кривляется, пытаясь выглядеть клоуном, на которого вовсе не похож.   
Сегодня будет представление для того, кого они давно ждали. Для того, у кого тоже было настоящее имя и ещё одно, которое Койот припрятал для особенного случай. У него с собой всегда были имена-маски, безопасные и более безликие, чем все «Джоны Доу» и «Джейн Доу». Такие имена пригождались многим. За такие имена иногда отдавали даже больше, чем за настоящие.   
Но этот… тот, для кого будет дано сегодняшнее представление. Он получит новое имя для того, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо.   
Хорошо для Койота.

 

***

Лис протянул плотный розовый листок девице у входа и проскользнул внутрь. Он не заметил, как девица испуганно вздрогнула, как схватилась за поля своего фиолетового цилиндра. Она узнала его и была уверена в том, что он её не помнит. Таков уж удел.  
Шатёр казался совсем небольшим, но изнутри всё выглядело просто громадным. Люди толкались, ругались, оставляли куски сладкой ваты на чужих волосах и не видели, что над ними разверзалась бездна.   
Лис сел в середине, чтобы смешаться с толпой – с человеческим запахом, с яркостью одежды и с той беспомощной верой в чудеса, которая окружала детей. Лис, в отличие от детей, не верил в чудеса. Он точно знал, что они возможны.   
Свет погас, словно по мановению чьего-то безудержного желания остаться в темноте, и Лис затаил дыхание. Оно белесым паром вырывалось сквозь его улыбку и сливалось с темнотой.   
Осень пришла рано и забрела в шатёр вслед за вереницей разгорячённых аттракционами туристов. Лис принёс с собой рыжий жар, который теперь, смешиваясь с осенней чистотой, загорался, как падающие звёзды.   
И тогда же луч прожектора выхватил из темноты девушку – ту самую, что встречала его у входа, длинноногую, ослепительную, едва одетую. И Лис вдруг с удивительной ясностью вспомнил, что видел её и прежде.   
Но воспоминания не успели сомкнуться вокруг него коконом, потому что на сцене появился чуть сутулый силуэт, и шерсть на рыжем хвосте Лиса вздыбилась, а ему самому захотелось рычать.   
Какая-то мамаша, присевшая с Лисом рядом, покосилась на него и попыталась отодвинуться, хоть это и было проблематично. Она не могла видеть шерсть, да и рычание наверняка звучало для неё совсем по-человечески – ведь у неё не было глаз старика Танди. Но от Лиса так и веяло опасностью, что ещё она могла поделать.  
Лис знал, что Ярмарка Чудес – то самое место, в котором он найдёт их, таких же, как он сам. Он надеялся, что пришёл не поздно. Он надеялся, что старая Сова сказала ему правду, когда нашла его в большой городе, в каменных джунглях, где он задыхался в одиночестве. Он думал, что остался совсем один, что люди перестали верить в богов, и им пришлось исчезнуть.  
Но он ошибался.   
И теперь Лис должен был прийти на Ярмарку Чудес, показать свой хвост, расставить, если нужно, флажки и надеяться на чудо. 

 

Номер первый. Паук

Они всегда начинали с Танди. Он выглядел более невероятно, более эффектно, чем любой мужчина их маленькой труппы, и Брэдли это хорошо понимал. Его выпускали под свет софитов: долговязого, с начавшим появляться пивным брюшком, такого безобидного, такого сухого и высокого. Из зала всегда раздавались смешки, когда Танди улыбался виновато, словно извиняясь за то, что его вытолкали на сцену, а ему нечем удивлять публику.  
Через секунду он вынимал из карманов руки и поднимал их вверх, успокаивая толпу, которая начинала кричать. Он доставал из воздуха карты, цветы и разноцветные ленты, и, когда пресытившаяся публика начинала кидаться на сцену покорном, Танди вынимал из карманов руки. А потом ещё одни. И ещё.  
Танди – Паук, но вспомнил он об этом только тогда, когда повстречал Койота и его странствующий цирк, его фестиваль неизведанного, его шоу волшебства и небывалого. Танди жил на улицах, безымянный, больной, замерзающий. Он играл на единственной вещи, которая сохранилась у него после жизни, о которой он пытался забыть – саксофоне, и люди изредка кидали в него мелочью. Незатейливые мелодии, побольше боли в глазах – хотя тут не нужно было и стараться – и наслаждаешься горячим ужином, а иногда и полной клопов постелью. В особо удачные дни Танди покупал сладости и угощал детишек, таких же, как он сам, голодных и потерянных.  
Он умел предсказывать будущее уже тогда, но видел только горе и смерть, и от этого ему было тошно. На таком не заработаешь состояние. Танди предупреждал прохожих, но те шарахались от него, как от чумы. И разве кто-нибудь смог бы обвинить их в этом?   
\- Сынок, сынок, не езди сегодня на метро, милый! – кричит оборванец с противоположной стороны улицы, потом догоняет тебя и хватает за руку. – Сынок, послушай же!  
«Сынок» отдёргивает руку, брезгливо морщится – а вечером лежит в вагоне подземного поезда, захлёбываясь собственной кровью. Из груди у него торчит обломок трубы, а в голове вдруг проносится «Не езди сегодня на метро». Но – поздно, и это поздно – в людской природе. Ничего не поделаешь.  
Старик Танди радовался, когда его слушали, но случалось это чересчур редко. Иногда они приходили его поблагодарить, спасённые и радостные. Однако никто не предлагал ему крышу над головой, заботу и поддержку в старости, только деньги, которые заканчивались, и парочку неловких семейных обедов. Никто не хотел связывать чёрную и сухую судьбу бездомного старика со своей собственной. Никто не хотел марать руки – даже ценой собственной жизни. То ли люди не ценили её, как должно, то ли действительно были трусами, как называл их Койот Брэдли.  
Они встретились, казалось, случайно. Танди увидела на улице грязного, взъерошенного пса и разделил с ним остатки ужина – найденную в мусоре булочку. Произошедшее дальше напоминало сказку. Танди не успел и глазом моргнуть, как пёс вдруг обернулся человеком – быстро, за то время, пока старик на него не смотрел – и сказал, что на самом деле Танди вовсе не человек. Что он нечто несоизмеримо большее, гораздо более древнее и могущественное, и Танди захотелось посмеяться над сумасшедшим. Но разве не видел он будущее собственными своими глазами? Разве не кормил недавно бездомного пса, с которым теперь разговаривает?   
Что бы сделал любой другой на месте Танди?   
Ярмарка Чудес была самым невероятным местом на земле, в этом старик был абсолютно уверен. Койот Брэдли, тот самый пёс-оборванец, усадил Танди на шкуры в своём шатре, и тогда над ними разверзлась бездна. В ней плыли мириады звёзд, одна краше другой, и Танди вдруг увидел, что звёзды эти – звери, что звёзды эти – девушки, что звёзды эти – боги, которые хотят попасть на землю, потому что только тут в них будут верить до конца. Койот произнёс настоящее имя Танди, и Танди всё вспомнил. Как плёл паутины на заре времён, как пытался превратиться в Бизона, как разговаривал с Лисом, и как обманывал тех, кто был ему неприятен. Он вспомнил, каково это: быть Пауком, плести будущее и видеть сразу четыре слоя реальности. Тот слой, что был доступен для всех, оказался серым и скучным, а остальные открывали истинную суть вещей. Танди вспомнил, как пользоваться восемью глазами, как работать восемью конечностями, как важно придерживаться диеты и как правильно общаться в семьёй. Он вспомнил о старшем брате, который развлекался на чёрном континенте, плетя там такую грандиозную паутину, о которой слагали столько сказок, что ни одному зверю не снилось. Танди вспомнил и тут же получил аккуратную маску. Пять букв. Т.А.Н.Д.И. Поначалу было смешно откликаться на это имя, смешно звать себя так, когда в груди билось правильное ПАУК. Но прошло время, и Танди понял, что второе имя даже более полезно, чем истинное. Оно скрывало его от врагов, от неверующих и от тех, кто мог бы ему навредить. Паук Танди отдал Койоту всю свою оставшуюся жизнь и разрешил пользоваться ей, как тот того захочет. И великодушный Койот попросил, чтобы Паук и его четыре взора, и его шесть рук всегда оставались на Ярмарке. Танди не видел для себя лучшей судьбы.  
Он плёл паутину, смотрел на то, каким стройным получалось будущее, и жил в своё удовольствие.   
Он выступал первым в цирковом представлении, и ему это нравилось.

 

Лис, рыжий и знакомый, поймал Паука в палатке с предсказаниями. Он проскользнул внутрь мимо афиши, на которой была нарисована чёрная восьмиглазая маска и волосатые паучьи лапки, увешанные путиной, и уселся рядом с хрустальным шаром. В шаре отразилась его истинная суть – Танди даже не пришлось раскрывать ещё одну пару глаз, чтобы увидеть подёргивающийся из стороны в сторону бело-рыжий хвост.  
\- Судя по твоему удивлённому лицу, ты не знал, что я приду, - заключил Лис, складывая лапы на столе.  
Паук только развёл руками – самыми нижними.   
\- Как можно предсказать появление самой жизни на нашей Ярмарке Чудес. Здесь и так каждый день оживлённо.  
\- И что же здесь делает величайший предсказатель?  
\- Хочешь узнать, что ждёт тебя впереди? – Танди не стал дожидаться ответа. Меж его тонких пальцев заблестела паутина. Тени на ткани шатра прекратились в полчища пауков. Лис замер, навострив уши.  
Танди внимательно вглядывался в паутину, и вдруг лицо его исказилось испугом.  
\- Почему Брэдли хочет всех нас… Он нас ненавидит? Почему я не видел этого раньше?  
Лис вздохнул:   
\- Я так и думал. Успокойся, Паук. Всё будет хорошо. Он вас не ненавидит.  
\- Но я видел…  
Лис нагнулся к хрустальному шару, и в нём отразились его яркие зелёные глаза. Совсем не лисьи. Глаза самой жизни.  
\- На Койота тоже надета маска. Позволь мне снять твою.  
Лис вытянул руку – лапу – и лицо Танди обожгло, словно паром.   
Через мгновение в палатке остался только Паук – всё такой же высокий, шестирукий, старый предсказатель, но избавленный от давления бездны, которая постоянно наблюдала за обитателями Ярмарки.  
Паук расправил плечи и принялся плести паутину, в которую вплетал извинения, благодарность и то, чего не мог выразить словами.

2\. 

Номер второй. Звезда

Сора выходила на сцену второй, в тихий после Танди и его предсказаний зал, чтобы стать бальзамом для потревоженных душ, которые теперь набирались смелости для того, чтобы после представления зайти в чёрно-белую палатку.  
Сора танцевала. Подбрасывала свой фиолетовый цилиндр так высоко, как только могла, и снова ловила его. Перебирала ногами. Кружилась и выгибалась. Делала то, что умела лучше всего – двигалась так, что все взгляды были прикованы только к ней.  
В фиолетовом цилиндре она прятала свой свет, на волосах её иногда оседала пыль, которую люди, конечно же, принимали за раннюю седину, но Соре было всё равно, что думают о ней люди.   
Она жила не среди них, хотя с первого взгляда, конечно, это было вовсе не так.  
Сложно сказать, кто ого нашёл первым: Сора Койота, или Койот Сору.

Однажды Койот танцевал со звездой.   
Это случилось незадолго до того, как в горниле времён выковали цепи для Солнца, и оно распугало целые стайки звёздочек, которые прихорашивались в свете собственных лучей. Целой россыпью они прочертили небо, и все боги в обличье зверей уставились на небо, не в силах отвести взоры от потрясающего зрелища.  
Все звёзды были так прекрасны, что выходили на небо только по ночам, чтобы не смущать обитателей страны солнечного света – или же смущать их, проникая в чужие сны. Звёзды сотканы из света, и потому с лёгкостью проходили все барьеры, расставленные Великим Духом, или шаманами, или ночными тварями, которым велено было следить за чужим сном.   
Койот захотел станцевать со звездой в тот самый миг, когда увидел, как они бегут, быстрые и свободные, от брызнувших в стороны солнечных искр. А если Койот чего-то хотел, он, в конечном итоге, этого добивался.  
Он смотрел в небеса так долго, что одна из звёзд, привлечённая таким вниманием, спустилась в земле. У неё был длинный хвост – длиннее Койот не видывал ни у кого, даже у Змеи, с которой иногда шипел о грязных делишках и неудачных шутках – и грех было не обратить это наблюдение в комплимент. Звезда раскраснелась и согласилась потанцевать с Койотом.   
Говорят, эта звезда лишила Койота лапы. Все слышали эту историю: её шептали в тёмных раздевалках, далеко от неба, и в вышине небес, подальше от шумной наземной ярмарки. Её все ещё помнили низшие духи и, конечно, сама звезда – как забыть такое?  
Звезда взяла Койота за лапу и принялась кружиться, пока не забылась и не сорвалась на бег. Бедному Койоту только и оставалось, что беспомощно перебирать короткими лапами – он был не в силах вырвать свою лапу из горящей хватки звезды. И так она разогналась, что, в конце концов, лапа Койота осталась в её тоненькой светящейся ручке-луче, а сам Койот грохнулся оземь, да так сильно, что реки вышли из берегов, а звери почувствовали, как задрожали под ними все дороги.  
Неизвестно, сколько пролежал бы так бедный Койот, одинокий и совершенно мёртвый, если бы звезда вдруг не остановилась и не заметила, что сжимает в руке чёрную когтистую лапу – отдельно от её владельца.   
Она так испугалась, что завизжала, и её услышали все её сёстры и обступили её со всех сторон. Звёзд на небесах собралось так много, что Волк принялся на них выть, думая, что это взошла луна. А когда выл Волк, это означало, что за кем-то пришла Смерть.  
Звезда плакала, и светящиеся слёзы падали на землю недалеко от того места, где лежал несчастный Койот. Так и смог его отыскать Лис.  
Они не всегда были друзьями, но, когда закопали, наконец, все стрелы, пущенные друг в друга, стали очень дружны. Лис носил на кончике своего хвоста Жизнь – так же, как Волк носил в своей пасти Смерть, и Койот не уставал этим восхищаться. Много позже, уже после того, как они вместе победили чудовище, питавшееся людьми, Койот признался, что долгое время гонялся за Лисом, чтобы хотя бы перемолвиться с ним словечком. Многие гонялись. Но так уж вышло, что дружить с жизнью было очень сложно.   
Потому-то Лис и принялся искать пропавшего друга: он соскучился по охоте, одной на двоих, по смеху над старой неприязнью и по тому, как Койот, единственный из всех, не винит во всём ненавистную Жизнь. В конце концов, разве она в чём-то виновата? Разве Лис изобретает чужие беды, разве оставляет их на чужих линиях жизни ради забавы? Койот говорил, что дело всё не в Жизни, а к отношении к ней; а уж чужое отношение-то никак от Лиса не зависело. Это было делом каждого.   
Лис нашёл Койота в тот самый момент, когда над ним уже склонился огромный чёрный Волк, и из пасти его закапала Смерть.  
\- Уходи прочь! – протявкал Лис и распушил свой бело-рыжий хвост.  
Волк посмотрел на стайку сестёр-звёзд, которую принял за луну, и покачал головой.  
\- Лунные слёзы проливаются только над мёртвыми, - прорычал Волк и раскрыл свою пасть пошире. – Он мой.  
На это Лис не ответил – махнул хвостом, и тогда Койот вдруг вскочил, живой и почти невредимый. Правая лапа-то его осталась в руках у длиннохвостой звезды.

Койот нашёл Сору в одном из дешёвых стриптиз-клубов. Она танцевала, облачённая в чёрное, и волосы её больше не светились. Мир людей погасил её внутренний свет, сделал её обычной, заурядной: только язык тела остался у неё прежний. Тот, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Потому-то и не бедствовала маленькая прекрасная звёздочка приватного танца. Поэтому и потому, что не брезговала забираться в отдельные кабинки, опускаться на колени потным нервным людишкам, которые от одного её вида готовы были забросать её банкнотами. В одной из таких кабинок она и встретилась с Койотом Брэдли.  
А Лис нашёл её в гримёрной, маленькой и душной, сразу после представления.   
Она увидела его в зеркале и испуганно вскрикнула. Засияла – всего на мгновение, но и этого Лису было достаточно. Он помнил свет Соры, потому что именно её слёзы указали ему путь к Койоту. Тогда, на заре времён, когда он помогал ковать цепи для Солнца.  
\- Когда-то давным-давно мы все его обидели. Обманули, бросили… но ты. Но ты… Ты был тем, кто всегда относился к нему по-другому. Не как к противному мелкому божку, который всех нас обманывает, говоря о том, что все мы существуем только благодаря ему. Ты ему верил.  
Сора замолчала, старательно расковыривая дырку на своём фиолетовом цилиндре.  
\- Но почему ты помнишь? Почему помнишь ты – и забыли все остальные?   
Девушка фыркнула:  
\- Потому что он был достаточно жесток, чтобы отдать мне только одно имя. Моё настоящее имя. И я помню всё, потому что от меня ничего не сокрыто.

 

Номер третий. Бизон, Змея, Сова и все остальные

Вслед за клоунами и гимнастами – юным Бизоном Эдгаром, неумело перебирающим разноцветными шариками, и гибкой Бесс, в теле которой, кажется, совсем нет костей, выходила Ольга, седая, но не сгорбленная, с ясными глазами, но абсолютно слепая.   
Она была их секретным ингредиентом. Она заставляла людей задумываться о смерти и показывала иллюзии – других таких нельзя было увидеть ни на одной Ярмарке многих миров.  
На Ольге был плащ из совиных крыльев. На ней была сильнейшая маска из всех, какими владел Койот, потому что ослепить Смерть – дело довольно сложное. 

Койот нашёл их слишком поздно – когда не было уже никаких «их». Сова и Волк всегда шли вместе, путешествовали парой, смертоносные брат и сестра. Волк нёс Смерть в своей пасти, а Сова – в когтях. Неудивительно, что однажды Волк проглотил свою Смерть, и Сова осталась одна.  
Сделалась она тогда злобной и принялась истреблять род человеческий. У людей уже в привычку вошло звать Койота, когда случалась какая-нибудь неведомая беда. Чудовище вылезло из болот? Зовите Койота, он разберётся, и ничего страшного, если в процесс уронит Солнце. Ветер шалит и губит посевы? Пусть Койот ставит капкан и ловит проказника. Ему и не такое под силу. Поселилась у залива ведьма, которая ухала по ночам и привязывала людей к мачте своей лодки? Работа как раз для Койота.  
Сова уже тогда было слепой: она вызвалась охранять огонь, когда Койоту вздумалось его похитить, и горящие угли выжгли ей глаза, когда она пыталась догнать хитреца. Сова не держала на него зла: она считала его глупым и дурашливым, на таких обижаться не стоит. Глаза – это ничего, это можно пережить. А вот брата вернуть сложнее.  
Сова пошла к Лису, ибо знала, что тот носит на своём хвосте Жизнь. Но Лис ничем не смог помочь: застрявшая в горле Волка Смерть была сильной. Сильнее даже той, что носила в своих когтях Сова.  
И тогда решила она развлечься. Отпустила она из когтей Смерть, и да залегла на отдалённом острове. Каждый вечер посылала Сова в темноту лодку с привязанным к ней человеком, и поутру к берегу возвращались только кости.  
Койот тоже решил попытать счастья. Сова не была с ним в ссоре, но тоже считала его россказни о сотворении мира немного наглыми, а потом разрешила Койоту ступить на борт. И утром лодка вернулась с Койотом, который держал в своей лапе совиную Смерть.  
Сова, уязвлённая, схватила её в когти и была такова. А люди принялись благодарить Койота, даже предложили ему в жёны прекрасную девушку, но тот помнил, какой опасной может быть красота, и отказался. Ему хватило и того, что Сова обещала не трогать звериных богов до тех пор, пока не отыщется способ вытащить из пасти её брата смертельную косточку.

Лис зашёл в белый шатёр с опаской: он никогда не чувствовал себя уютно рядом со смертью. Но у него был долг. А на лице Совы светлела маска, которую застилала её истинный взор.  
Она узнала его: сложно не узнать того, кто пытался вернуть тебе брата. Когда Лис сдёрнул с Совы маску, и имя «Ольга» растворилось в бездне над Ярмаркой, она поплотнее закуталась в свой плащ и сказала:  
\- Я рада, что ты пришёл, Лис. Тебя-то тут больше всего и не хватало.  
Лис вышел, не заметив, что в одном из углов обиталища Совы чернеет огромное тело собаки. Или, может быть, волка. Оно ждало своего часа, как и Смерть всех богов. И только Сова знала, когда этот час наступит.  
А пока Лису осталось снять последнюю маску.   
И он рыжей молнией двинулся в сторону самой дальней от дороги палатки, пропахшей мокрой шерстью и накопленной злобой.

 

Номер четвёртый. Бледный Брат

Последним под острые, больные мелодии скрипок выступал в тусклый кружок света тот, что пришёл на Ярмарку Чудес вовсе не за именем, но всё равно его получил. Он вышагивал медленно, из-под его меховых сапог валил пар, и зрители поджимали ноги и ёжились от холода. Он воздевал руки к чёрной бездне, которую никто из зрителей, конечно, не видел, и с потолка валил снег: огромными хлопьями. И каждая снежинка походила на предыдущую, как две капли замёрзшей воды.   
Это было эффектное завершение шоу.   
После того, как вьюга успокаивалась, к затихшему, лишившемуся дара речи залу выходил Койот. Приходило время завершать представление.

***  
Феникс торопился: он схватил связку ключей и нашёл тот самый – последний – ключ. Дверь сияла перед ним звёздами и постоянно зарождающимися Вселенными. Феникс немного помедлил, прежде чем дёрнуть ручку, похожую на дыру в Мироздании. Наверное, не стоило этого делать. Не стоило сомневаться. И не стоило быть таким неуклюжим идиотом.   
Раньше он бы не смог такого провернуть даже намеренно. Дверь открыл Ключник: волосы свои он уже завязывал в хвост, который перекидывал через плечо, иней на его пальцах слушался всё лучше, лёд выходил всё толще, и настал тот день, когда Кай смог сделать ключ, который не растаял, не сломался под напором механизмов и не рассыпался снежинками. Он не сдержал победной улыбки, но не увидел, что её отражение играет на губах Феникса. Он помнил, что так же Кай улыбался в тот раз, когда Вера похвалила его за то, как он хорошо изучил нужную сказку. Но ведь Феникс не мог этого помнить? Не должен был этого помнить. И уж совершенно точно он не должен был улыбаться вместе с человеком, которого рано или поздно обманет. Выбросит и пойдёт дальше, к своей цели. Феникс лязгнул зубами. Задумался. И не заметил, как чёрно-звёздная створка приближается к его лицу, и…   
Тяжеленная Дверь захлопнулась, пребольно ударив Феникса по носу. Ему показалось, что из его глаз посыпались искры, а все Законы, которые сидели внутри, встряхнуло и перемешало между собой.   
Он был по эту сторону Двери, а Ключник – по другую. И на связке ключей, которую Феникс стащил из Сторожевой Башни, висел только один неиспользованный ключ. Тот самый, который открывал эту чёрную Дверь с вращающимися Вселенными по всему периметру.  
Он выпал из Двери в темноту, которая пахла собаками, чистящими средствами и сладкой ватой.   
И в этой темноте он был не один. Но рядом не привычно тянуло плохо сдерживаемым холодом. Вокруг Феникса рычали и шипели, переговаривались те, кто походил на животных, но на самом деле ими вовсе не были.  
Он распахнул свои – чужие – огненные крылья, и свет пламени выхватил из темноты лица: удивлённые, немного раздражённые, незнакомые. Сред них – одно спокойное. Самое опасное. От его обладателя веяло силой: долго искать Закон не придётся. Вот он, сам вышел к Фениксу прямо в лапы.   
\- На наших представлениях нельзя спать, птенчик, - Койот ткнул пальцем в солнечное сплетение Феникса, и тот слегка покачнулся. – И держать животных в клетке тоже не стоит.  
Громыхнул оркестр. На арене, за ширмой, появились сёстры Ящерицы, и зал оживился. На гибких сестричек всегда было приятно посмотреть. Они вытворяли чудеса на трапеции.   
\- Не потому ли Бледный Брат так расстроен, ммм? – Койот улыбнулся, и Фениксу захотелось вырвать эту улыбку с корнем. В ней хранилось огромное могущество. От близости подобной мощи зудели пальцы. Вот только… Только под взглядом этих звериных глаз, ярко-жёлтых, таких же, какими они бывали у Бена, Феникс не мог пошевелить и пальцем. И где… где его Ключник?   
Подождите, откуда опять это «его»?  
Койот придвинулся ещё ближе, так, что его улыбка сравнялась со сжатыми губами Феникса. Они были одного роста, надо же. Может быть, Феникс даже был выше. Почему-то такая возможность вызывала у него небывалую радость  
Проклятия разрушаются легко, если ты знаешь, что чудеса точно случаются. Койот показал зубы и разомкнул прутья золочёной клетки.

Маленький Фэнхуан увидел, как из-за спины его взрослого я, страшного и сероглазого, показывается какая-то чужая тень. Прежде он её тут не видел.   
Это был волк… или собака? И выглядела эта собака так, словно сделала самую замечательную пакость в мире и кого-то неслабо провела. Она улыбалась.  
Фэнхуан пожалел, что поблизости нет снежного мальчика. Он теперь появлялся редко, и, с одной стороны, это было хорошо, а с другой… ужасно скучно.  
Фэнь моргнул. Его самого – неправильного, с серыми глазами – вдруг не стало. Вместо него и собаки, которая, казалось, готова была на него прыгнуть, стоял невысокий вихрастый мужчина. Он улыбался и протягивал ему руку: и, хотя мама учила Фэнхуана не доверять незнакомцам, он всё-таки пошёл вперёд. Очень уж ему хотелось выйти в Дверь, которая сияла за спиной этого дикого незнакомца.

 

У Бена раскалывалась голова.  
Казалось, что ему в черепушку вогнали топор, или что по нему проехалась карета, запряжённая двенадцатью парами лошадей, или что ему не посчастливилось проснуться после попойки с участием литров ягвидской заманухи. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, из которой навсегда ушли джинны. Удушливый запах земли и псины заставлял морщиться. Глаза открывать категорически не хотелось.  
Если дело в заманухе, тогда любой свет сейчас станет для Бена настоящей катастрофой. Он всю жизнь думал, что принадлежность к божественным птицам и огонь, бушующий внутри, станут неплохим препятствием на пути похмелья. Ягвида однажды доказала, что он всё-таки ошибался, и нужна всего лишь правильная концентрация. Вера, оказалось, тоже неплохо умела пить, Гэйслин и Грей были послабее, но тоже вполне в сознании, что же касается Кая…  
Фэнхуан распахнул глаза.   
Здесь было темно и пыльно – где бы ни было это «здесь». Тяжёлый воздух, запахи животных, радостные крики где-то за стеной… Бен попытался подняться, но единственное, что у него получилось – это повернуть голову. Движение тут же отозвалось целым рядом неприятных ощущений, как будто он не двигал шеей уже, чёрт знает, сколько времени… Может, так оно и было.   
Бен был бы рад забыть многое из того, что с ним происходило. Он бы с радостью забыл императорский дворец, и мёртвого Цилина, и ухмылку Зеркального Закона, и тот день, когда ледяные когти вонзились ему в лицо… Впрочем, нет, тот день он хотел помнить предельно ясно.   
Бен был бы рад забыть многое, но сейчас он хотел бы помнить всё. Так вот что происходит, когда запускаешь в свою голову голоса, которые нашёптывают то, чего тебе хотелось бы услышать… Ты словно спишь и изредка просыпаешься, выныриваешь из кипящего моря, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, видишь знакомое лицо, а потом погружаешься под воду снова. И тебе там хорошо. Там спокойно, там всё родное, там не приходится переживать собственные ошибки и заботиться о будущем. В краткие моменты пробуждения Бен ничего не успевает сделать… Но теперь он вспоминает то, что видел. Воду под землёй и семиголового крысиного короля – там он разговаривал сам с собой и не помнил даже, как получил свой шрам. Удар ледяным кулаком – ярко, отчётливо и болезненно. Холодные пальцы в своих перьях. После – всё чаще, всё больше, всё дольше. Чёрные слёзы из-под белых ресниц, рыжие листья в белых волосах, ощущение падения и страх оттого, что он забыл, как летать… Они шли сквозь Двери. И Бен был не один.  
Он надеялся, что сможет победить какой-то там голосок в своей голове, надеялся, что убережёт всех, а в особенности – одного очень приглянувшегося Законам мальчишку, и что же в результате?   
Вот дьявол.  
Темнота вдруг зашевелилась, раздвинула свои серые шторы и выпустила из себя бледную тень.  
Фэнь сидел, привалившись к прутьям какой-то клетки, и только и мог, что головой вертеть – а перед ним стоял Кай, как никогда высокий, и его фигуру обрамляли белоснежные волосы, которые не заканчивались у щиколоток, а шлейфом стелились по полу.   
Бен закашлялся.  
\- Что это на тебе… кх-дето?  
Сверкающая голубая туника, которой место в шкафах кабаре, расшитый блёстками жилет, белые штаны, и мантия, конечно, мантия. В здравом уме такое не напялил бы на себя даже Артур, а уж он-то славился своими выходками.  
И когда Кай не ответил, а вместо этого опустился на корточки и посмотрел Фэнхуану в глаза, Бену вдруг отчаянно захотелось проверить, не чернеют ли в волосах остатки проклятой короны.  
Это был не Кай, это был Снежный король, или то, что от него осталось, или удивительно похожее на него нечто – но ведь от него не осталось ничего, ни одного осколка, ни одного упоминания, только снег и лёд, только зима, которая и так есть в сердце каждого человека.   
\- Кай?  
Имена обладают огромной силой: произнесённые вовремя, они разрушают проклятия и творят стены. Они могут стать щитом или мечом; а если их забрать – останется только оболочка, которую можно наполнить, чем угодно.   
\- Пей, - ответил Кай, и под его пальцами появилась ледяная чаша, наполненная водой. Бен вздрогнул от звуков знакомого голоса.   
Сколько это ещё будет продолжаться?   
Ключнику приходится путешествовать с другом, у которого внутри слишком много Голосов, и почти не осталось место для него самого.  
Стоит этому другу проснуться, как пропадает сам Кай.   
Мистер Сноу и Феникс встретились.  
Фэнь и Кай видятся только в мгновениях.

 

\- Он останется, - Койот улыбнулся, и Соре захотелось убежать и больше никогда не видеть этой улыбки. Когда-нибудь она умрёт от вида эти зубов, этого веселья в глазах, этого невероятного чувства собственной правоты. – Пора делать афиши для Повелителя Пламени. Феерического Феникса. Ну да придумаем на досуге что-нибудь эффектное.  
Осталось только забрать у него имя – сейчас, когда его больше не держит эта странная тикающая сила, которая застилала туманом его взор. Сейчас, когда он похож на марионетку с обрезанными нитями. Койот был хорошим кукловодом. 

Он выступает из тени, кладёт свою лапу, ту самую, которой когда-то лишила его падающая звезда, на плечо тому, кого они уже давно называют Бледным Братом, который отдал своё имя на хранение за данное Койотом Брэдли слово. Сказочные сделки обладают огромной силой.  
Он появился на Ярмарке Чудес давным-давно: немного испуганный, бледный, обладающий поразительным даром. Все – Бизон Эдгар, Паук Танди, Змея Бесс, Сора и даже сама Ольга, Совиная Смерть – передавали из уст в уста, из записок в записку: «Он идёт». Особенный гость, который приведёт вслед за собой одного из них, огненную птицу, и тогда, быть может, у Койота всё будет хорошо. Он принял потерянного снежного мальчика, и Закон внутри Брэдли, голодный, соскучившийся по творению, подсказал ему: «Забери его имя». Это он, улыбающийся и всемогущий, обиженный на весь свет, заточивший всех тех, кого Койот ненавидел, в цирковые клетки, обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Всё станет совсем хорошо, когда Ярмарка Чудес заполучит Снежного Короля и Феникса.   
Койот Брэдли верил своему внутреннему голосу – именно он и был Законом. Сломанным, одиноким, не желающим преклоняться перед каким-то выскочкой, который собирал их, как урожай, Дверь за Дверью.  
Койот выступает из тени, и огненная птица вздрагивает. Закон внутри неё спит, об этом уже позаботились – а нужно-то было всего лишь клетку открыть. Совсем несложно для Закона, когда-то сотворившего Вселенную.   
\- Отдай мне своё имя, - говорит Койот своим Голосом, тем самым, которому никто не может отказать. – И сможете оба остаться здесь до тех пор, пока я не верну имена вам обоим.  
\- И когда же это случится? – спрашивает птица. Взгляд его ни на секунду не отрывается от Снежного короля, их Бледного Брата, и Койот радуется, как дитя.  
\- Как только я засмеюсь, - объясняет Брэдли, улыбаясь.

3.

Номер последний. Койот

В начале – в самом начале, когда не было ничего, кроме вязкой пустоты, по этой пустоте гулял Койот.  
Он не знал, откуда вдруг взялся посреди ничего, четырёхлапый, шерстяной и голодный. Он просто бежал, не зная, куда – потому что никакого «куда» ещё не существовало. Он бежал, всё быстрее, и быстрее, и вязкое ничто хлюпало под его лапами… а потом он остановился.  
Одна из его задних лап провалилась вниз, внутрь пустоты, и Койот оказался прикованным. Быть несвободным в мире, где не было ничего, кроме тебя самого, было до такой степени нелепо, что Койот сделал вот что.  
Он засмеялся. И из смеха его родилась Вселенная.   
Боги об этом молчат. Когда они появились на земле – сошли с блестящей раковины, створки которой раскрылись, подобно сундуку с сокровищами, и неземной красоты свет пролился под божественные ноги – мир уже был на месте. Боги, не будь дураками, конечно тут же его поделили между собой, не оставив Койоту ни кусочка.   
Всё, что было у него – истории и его смех.  
И он рассказывал истории, в которые никто не верил. И смеялся вместе со всеми, над собой – и копил обиду.   
Каждый раз, когда тявкающий смех Койота повисал в воздухе, в мире появлялось что-то новое. Но даже он, в конце концов, перестал смеяться и вместо этого научился улыбаться: во всю ширину рта или одним его уголком. От его улыбки рождался только чужой страх, и больше ничего.

***  
\- «Они отберут твоё имя», - сказал один из Голосов, и Бен вздрогнул, не понимая, откуда он доносится. – «Возьмут его, спрячут куда-нибудь подальше вместе с чужими именами, и ты навсегда останешься здесь».  
Голос был женским, скрипучим и старым. Так говорила требующая платы колдунья. Значит, это был Закон. Они всё ещё там, внутри, ждут чего-то… Как же всё-таки он сумел проснуться?  
\- «Это всё он, Закон Творения», - продолжила старушка. – «Он такой сильный, что даже Закрывающий ничего не смог сделать. Впрочем, он просто перестаёт быть Законом. Слишком долго живёт в тебе, мальчик мой, слишком долго общается с этим твоим Ключником ».  
\- «Давай победим его!» - раздался другой Голос, молодой и высокий. – «Давай заберём к нам, это же легко!»  
\- «Ему придётся снова заснуть», - промямлила какая-то девица, тихо и еле разборчиво.  
\- «Могла бы и помолчать, идиотина», - влепил кто-то четвёртый, низкий и бархатистый, как свежая кровь.  
\- Заткнитесь, все вы, - Бен зажмурился, как будто это могло его спасти. – Почему я еле шевелюсь? Что за фокусы?  
\- «Ты проснулся не до конца, часть тебя всё ещё спит вместе с Закрывающим».  
\- «Да-да, там, в снегу, где все мы».  
\- В снегу?  
\- «Во сне. Должно быть, не помнит, люди не всегда запоминают свои сны», - бормочет старушка.  
\- Этот… Закон. Закон Творения, серьёзно? Он и вправду так силён?  
\- «А то ж. Ты его не сожжёшь. Ты его не победишь. А если вдруг сможешь – этот твой Ключник останется болванчиком без имени», - радостно возвестил высокий Голос.  
Бен выдохнул воздух через стиснутые зубы. Ледяная чашка с водой насмешливо поблёскивала внизу.   
\- Хорошо же, - прошептал Фэнхуан и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было отыскать Феникса. А вместе с ним и свою золочённую сонную клетку. Он надеялся, что разбудить эту тварь будет не так уж и сложно. Главное, чтобы не пришлось его целовать. Пусть даже и мысленно.

Феникс спал и видел самый прекрасный на свете сон.  
Если бы он умел спать ещё тогда, в самом начале, когда только искал путь в Сторожевую Башню, когда только вынашивал свои великолепные планы, он бы увидел во сне победу. Хорошие, правильные концы, счастливые и несчастливые миры, запертые навсегда Двери. Предсказуемость и порядок даже там, где раньше царил Хаос. Он увидел бы Единый Закон, пусть даже все Законы и невидимые, неосязаемые и практически несуществующие. Но тогда Феникс не видел снов. Тогда он даже не был ещё Фениксом.  
Дай чему-нибудь имя – и вот оно уже изменилось, само того не желая. Когда ты Закон, у тебя нет имени – только предназначение. Поцелуй истинной любви, всегда сбывающиеся проклятия, число три, число семь, число девять, волшебные крёстные, волшебные дети, волшебные слова… Закон сломан тогда, когда не работает, как прежде, когда творит то, для чего не предназначен.   
Феникс не считал себя одним из этих, сломанных, которые собирал под своё крыло. Он-то был вполне себе цельным, он представлял, чему служит, и понимал, к чему ведёт его путь.   
Феникс спал и видел самый прекрасный на свете сон. И в этом сне была победа, действительно: окончательная и бесповоротная. Он стоял перед последней Дверью, улыбался, и сердце его замирало от сладостного предвкушения… Последний шаг. За ним – ничего, конец всего, конец пути. Последний шаг для всех Законов внутри него, всех, кого он собрал под своё крыло. Последний шаг… который он никак не может сделать.  
Во сне, в его идеальном победоносном сне, где сплетаются все пути, где проявляется только одна дорога, та самая, о которой ему рассказала Джезабель, деревянная кукла с жёлтым соком вместо крови – в нём не было места никому, кроме Законов. Тем не менее, там был он. Ключник. Высокий, длинноволосый и в то же время удивительно крошечный. Он ничего не делал. Он просто стоял там, за левым плечом, в шаге от Феникса, и Фениксу не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, какое у него выражение лица, и не нужно слышать его, чтобы узнать, о чём он скажет. Во сне Ключник молчит, но говорить ему в самом деле необязательно. Его голос раздаётся в голове Феникса, заглушая хор Законов.   
Фениксу не нравится этот сон, не может нравиться – но он самый прекрасный из снов всего мира. Ему нужно всего лишь сделать шаг и закрыть за собой Дверь, и он не думал, что в самом конце будет колебаться. Он не думал, что это будет для него сложно – всего-то войти в Дверь, как он делал уже сотни раз.  
В его голове уже знакомый голос обвиняет в обмане, в предательстве, во лжи и черт ещё знает в чём. В его голове звучит голос, и он умоляет, упрашивает, почти плачет… Феникс ненавидит эти слёзы. Боится их. Ему кажется, что он искал не те Законы, не те Голоса, ведь тот, который сейчас заглушает всё в его голове – он звучит самым сильным и самым правильным.   
\- Я должен, - губы Феникса размыкаются, и он слышит голос, который не принадлежит ему, но который почти стал его собственным. Он ведь всё ещё Феникс? Просто знает чуть больше о то, о чём не должен знать, вроде вечеров с алкоголем, шуточек над принцами, сотни путешествия, в которых никогда не был.  
Он ведь всё ещё Закон? Тот самый, который придумал решение всех проблем и решил всё исправить.  
Во сне, самом прекрасном на свете, Феникс вдруг понимает, что он сломался. Он сам – один из тех, обезумевших, распавшихся, сделавшихся неуправляемыми и непредсказуемыми. Он ведь предвидел это?  
Сон вдруг пропадает, ухает куда-то вниз, резко, бесповоротно. Феникс стоит в снегу, на вершине мира, на тропинке, по которой Фэнхуан идёт, потому что мама попросила его навестить Хранителя Севера.   
Он оборачивается и видит самого себя.  
Тот, другой, выше него, и глаза его горят жёлтым космическим огнём. Они слишком яркие, и Фениксу хочется зажмуриться, хочется закрыться от этого взгляда… Он хочет развернуть огненные крылья, к которым успел привыкнуть, но они не появляются. Феникс внимательно оглядывает свои руки: когда они успели стать такими маленькими?   
\- Здравствуй, - произносит его двойник. Тот, чьё тело он занял, тот, в ком путешествует по мирам. Мама всегда говорила, что нужно в любой ситуации оставаться вежливым. Иногда Фэнхуан об этом вспоминает. И, когда об этом вспоминает Фэнхуан, об этом вспоминает и Феникс.  
Он кивает – голова совсем лёгкая, ничего не весит. Ему хорошо и спокойно. Не потому ли, что он, наконец, понял, что сломан?  
\- Мы с тобой должны договориться, - продолжает Фэнхуан, и Феникс хочет вспылить, хочет засмеяться ему в лицо, потому что он сильнее, у него под крыльями десятки Законов, о каких договорах может идти речь? Но вместо этого Феникс вспоминает победоносный сон, из которого его выдернули.  
\- Если не договоримся, то ты не откроешь больше ни одну Дверь.  
Фениксу почему-то почти всё равно. Он ведь тоже сломанный. Разве у него получится собирать их дальше, подавлять их, хотя они ничем от них не отличается?  
\- Если не договоримся, Кая не отпустят.  
И Феникс вдруг снова ростом с Фэнхуана, и огненные крылья за его спиной шипят и потрескивают, и в серых глазах появляется блеск.  
\- Говори, - скрипит Феникс.   
И Фэнхуан говорит, и со стороны кажется, что он смотрится в зеркало.  
Бен засыпает. Просыпается сломанный Закон - тот, которого назвали Фениксом.  
Он больше не считает себя слабым.   
И он очень зол.

***  
Представление закончилось.  
Разошлись по палаткам и аттракционам все звери, скрытые под своими масками-именами. Люди побежали за предсказаниями, за сладкой ватой, за толикой опасности в жизнь. Побежали расставаться со своими деньгами.   
Лис пошёл по палаткам, невидимый, как тень, отбрасываемая пламенем, и неслышный, как песнь тишины. Он снимал маски, обнажал своих братьев, заставлял вспомнить всё до конца.  
Лис-освободитель. Лис – сама жизнь.

За Лисом гонялись многие. И Койот тоже.   
Подальше от толпы, своими собственными тропами, и потому иногда ему даже удавалось увидеть маячавший впереди огонь рыжего хвоста. Белая кисточка выглядела на нём вспышкой сверхновой, ослепляла, и тогда Лис снова терялся из виду, терялся среди кукурузных, ржаных, металлических полей жизни.   
Но Койот не сдавался.   
Не потому, что ему мешала гордость, или проклятие постоянной дороги, или жажда вцепиться зубами в мех самой Жизни, чтобы распробовать её своими жёлтыми клыками. Просто Койот не умел сдаваться. Слова такого не знал.   
Да и вообще, многих слов не знал Койот. Знания его были другими, менее осязаемыми, которые можно было бы вплести в косу западного ветра или спрятать в северном сиянии. Койот знал, когда начал свой путь Лис. Знал, как из тявкающего хихиканья, так непохожего на его собственный смех, появилось Любопытство. Как из-под чёрных лап проросли первые цветы, огненно-красные, усыпляющие, помогающие многим попасть в мир зыбких духов. Знал, сколько весит лисий коготь, какая цена у глаза опоссума и почему опасно проглатывать пёстрые совиные перья. Знал, что на хвосте Лиса ездила Жизнь, а на крыльях Совы летала Смерть. Знал, что однажды он сам может превратиться в чудовище.  
Никто не верил ему, когда она рассказывал, откуда появился мир. Над ним смеялись, и он собирал этот смех, не в силах его отпустить. Однажды этот смех сделает из него монстра, и кто, как не сама Жизнь, сможет тогда ему помочь.

\- Вы все мои! Мои! – кричал Брэдли, брызжа слюной. – Все вы!  
И он хохотал. Безумно. Хохотал так, как никогда прежде не позволял себе хохотать. Всякий раз, когда он смеялся, происходило слишком много чудес. Всякий раз, когда он прятал за пазуху чужую ненависть, обменянную на фальшивые имена, он думал, что теперь всё будет по-другому. Теперь всё будет лучше. Они будут его семьёй, и никто не будет смеяться над ним, никто не будет называть его лгуном. Он будет для них создателем мира. На этот раз – определённо.  
Но вот он, жалкий и потерянный, смеётся, и никак не может перестать. Смех эхом отдаётся в бездне небес, той самой, которую он создал в пустоте, у самого начала времён. Ведь так и было? Так должно было быть, потому что Койот Брэдли в это верил.   
Он был таким самоуверенным, таким великим… Он заполучил в свою «семью» зиму, почти настоящую, смертоносную и такую сильную, что она могла бы устроить новый ледниковый период. Не стоило ему пытаться подавить пламя. Тот, что носил в себе зиму, не был богом. У него не было шерсти, не было перьев, не было чешуи – он ничем не отличался от людей. Но этот, с огнём внутри – он был птицей, запертой в клетке. Не стоило его выпускать.   
Койот всегда так делал: ломал прутья клетки, только увидев, не разбираясь, кто прав, а кто виноват.   
Ему казалось, что над ним склонился Лис – хотя такого, конечно же, никак не могло произойти. Лис – и здесь? Тот самый, за которым столько гонялись, который так искусно прятался и так быстро проносился мимо – как сама жизнь – что только белый кончик хвоста был заметен. 

\- Я могу ему помочь, - сказал Феникс, и серые глаза его блеснули в свете ярмарочных фонарей. – Но он должен вернуть все имена, которые забрал. Все до единого.  
Лис, рыжий и яркий, со своим настоящим именем в зубах, поднял Койота, которого всё ещё разбирал смех, перекинув через плечо его левую руку.  
\- Похоже, приятель, ты сотворил много дерьма, пока меня не было рядом.   
Лис протянул руку, поманил ею кого-то, и из темноты бледной тенью выскользнул Снежный король. Или как они его тут называли – Бледный Брат? Рыжий Лис смахнул с Кая маску, его фальшивое имя, и его настоящее тут же вернулось, выпорхнуло их бесконечного койотского лая.  
Кай выругался.  
\- Хорошо, - Феникс хрустнул пальцами и подошёл к перешедшему на вой Койоту. – Которая?  
\- Правая, – отозвалась Сора, которая, как и подобает звезде, всегда была где-то рядом. – Та самая, которую я у него забрала.  
Вой и смех Койота превратился в болезненный визг, когда пламя Феникса принялось выжигать из правой лапы Брэдли Закон.

***  
На следующий день над Ярмаркой Чудес не взошло ни одной звезды. Бездна захлопнулась, и Койот больше не смотрел в неё в надежде, что ему вернут его правую лапу. Сора, длиннохвостая, самая прекрасная звезда на небосклоне, давным-давно избавилась от неё, и лапа эта теперь темнеет где-то в пустоте, которая первой услышала смех, способный сотворять миры.  
Все теперь верят Койоту. Не потому, что жалеют калеку, и не потому, что за его спиной теперь стоит Лис, рыжий и нестерпимо полный жизни. Все звери теперь помнят, кто поймал ветер и заставил его дуть только иногда, а не когда ему вздумается; кто принёс людям огонь и кто вместе с Лисом победил чудовище, уронив на него солнце. Может быть, они всё ещё не верят, что Койот своим смехом – надо же! – сотворил целую Вселенную. Ну и что с того? И без того велик Койот. Он осмелился говорить со Смертью, великим Волком, и с его сестрой, великой Совой, и убедил их не забирать слишком многих – а богов и вовсе оставить в покое.   
Ни один из тех, кто живёт теперь в цветастых шатрах, уже не помнит, почему когда-то обидел Койота. Может, дело всё в его историях, которые никто больше не умел рассказывать так хорошо, а, может, в его абсолютной уверенности в себе. Может, он когда-то и вправду подшутил над некоторыми из них: но разве сделал он это до того, как его самого обидели? Койот был не из злопамятных, ведь он умел смеяться над самим собой, а это был величайший из даров.  
Когда Койот смеялся, все боги, в которых никто больше не верил, кроме них самих, по привычке вжимали голову в плечи и готовились к нежелательному чуду. Но смех Койота больше не творил Вселенные. Не творил он и лживые маски, не забирал больше воспоминания и не открывал бездну, из которой смотрела на всё великое ничто. Теперь смех Койота был всего лишь смехом – заразительным, лающим, громким и совершенно искренним.  
Невозможно было удержаться, когда он начинал хихикать. И тогда все смеялись вместе с ним.

 

_______________________________________  
Феникс старался не задумываться о том, почему после того, как он превратил правую лапу Койота в чёрный кровоточащий обрубок и забрал Закон Творения, пламя его из ярко-алым стало синим. Скулящие визги боли прекратились. Койот отключился в руках Лиса, который всё то время, пока Феникс выжигал Закон, не отворачивался и не опускал взгляд.  
Феникс старался не задумываться о том, почему теперь во снах он видел Фэнхуана, уже не крошечного пацана, бредущего куда-то по маминой просьбе, но отражение самого Феникса. Они могли бы сойти за близнецов с разным цветом глаз и разными способами держаться.  
Феникс старался не задумываться о том, почему он не затыкал уши всякий раз, когда Фэнхуан начинал говорить, и почему ему нравилось слушать, как говорит Кай, даже если он нёс какую-то чушь с извинениями или просто ругался. И уж совершенно точно Феникс не вспоминал, что объявил себя Сломанным Законом. Другие не должны были этого узнать.  
Феникс не знал, что волновался он совершенно зря. Остальным Законам уже давно было это известно.


	17. Интерлюдия VIII

Всё началось с того, что она умерла, а он никак не мог понять, произошло ли это взаправду.  
На её длинных чёрных волосах была кровь, но ведь она могла быть и чужой, ведь так? Её кожа побелела, но это могло случиться от холода – ведь она была родом из южной страны и привыкла к тёплому солнышку.   
Они не двигалась, а глаза её с каждым днём становились всё менее зелёными, и в них отражалось злобное белое небо – но ведь и это можно было объяснить.  
Она перестала рассказывать сказки. Это ведь была её работа – знать все сказки на свете – а она молчала, молчала и молчала, и ему становилось тоскливо без её голоса.  
А после пришёл другой Голос. Пришёл и сказал:  
\- Эй, но ведь в сказках всё должно заканчиваться хорошо, не так ли?  
И он вспомнил, как разозлённый друг, тот самый, что перехитрил сорок разбойников, вышел в мир и растворился в реальности; вспомнил, как огненная птица погасла; вспомнил, что во всём виноват он один, он сам, что он своими руками обрёк на страдания сотни миров. И он вспомнил, как впервые увидел её – и как смотрели они на неё оба, беглец с дурацкой фамилией и тот, что обманул сорок бандитов.  
И Голос сказал:  
\- Я открываю любые Двери. Даже ту, которую закрывает Смерть.  
Тогда всё сделалось простым и ясным. Когда, холодная и неподвижная, она вдруг открыла глаза, из них потекли слёзы.  
\- Теперь всё будет хорошо, - произнёс он и улыбнулся.  
Отныне он будет Сезамом, Открывающим Законом, и пойдёт вперёд, потому что когда-то именно он натворил множество ошибок.  
И она пошла за ним, живая, та, что знала все сказки на свете. И осталась с ним до самого конца, пока путь не привёл их к Сторожевой Башне.  
Но это случилось не сразу.  
Сезам открывал Двери и забирал с собой сломанные Законы, одного за другим. Они дрожали, они боялись его. Она тоже боялась его. И со временем он перестал об этом жалеть.

***  
Когда это случилось?  
Шехеразада знала все истории на свете, даже те, которые не были ещё рассказаны – кроме собственной, конечно - но не могла вспомнить момент, когда Иван превратился в то, чего боялся.   
Зато она помнила, как всё начиналось. Для неё - с вывалившегося из шкафа русого паренька с каким-то непонятным агрегатом на спине и кучей безделушек на поясе. Она жила тогда во дворце, ждала своей скорой казни и ненавидела султана всем сердцем. Да и как можно было полюбить чудовище, которое только и делало, что убивало и слушало сказки? Как можно было полюбить того, кто слушал её, но на самом деле не слышал?   
Потому ей так легко было уйти, когда законы её собственной истории поломались. Потому ей так легко было остаться в Сторожевой Башне.   
Ей легко было поверить в волшебные Двери: она и так верила, что всё записанное рано или поздно должно где-то происходить. Может быть, не совсем так. Может быть, не совсем с теми. Но уж точно не в том невообразимо искажённом виде, о котором рассказал ей Иван.   
Шехеразада была величайшей сказочницей на свете, и её помощь в спасательных миссиях, которые предпринимал Сезамов – то ещё имечко! – была бесценна. Они спасали то, что могли спасать. Они приводили в Башню тех, кому некуда было идти. Неудивительно, что однажды они влюбились друг в друга.   
Шехеразада не знала, чем закончится её собственная история, потому что она уже давно перестала быть сказкой. Сторожевая Башня, со всей её иррациональностью, небывалостью и полным пренебрежением свойственным родной земле Ивана законам, не была сказочной избушкой или колдовским дворцом. Она сохраняла в своих постоянно изменяющихся стенах то, что позволяло сказочным беженцам не растворяться в реальности, она позволяла работать и сказочным Законам – но сама по себе не была такой уж сказочной. В её кирпичи въедалась реальность строгого мира, а коридоры с Дверьми постоянно подпитывали Башню другой силой. Сторожевая Башня превратилась в грань. Она могла бы стать тюрьмой: если бы не Двери, конечно.   
Однажды Иван рассказал ей, как нашёл их: спасаясь бегством от каких-то плохих ребят, неудачно упал и обнаружил целые залежи этих Дверей, брошенных, никому ненужных и волшебных. В это было поверить сложнее, чем в историю Алисы и её Подземья, но это объяснение было не хуже любого другого.  
Ничего не происходит просто так: и какой-то там беглец с фамилией, часть которой открыла ему пусть к сокровищнице сорока разбойников, не случайно сумел открыть Дверь, у которой и петель-то не было. Иван не думал тогда, он искал место, в котором мог бы спрятаться, а после… А после он оказался на груде золота, спина к спине с тем самым Али. Шехеразада знала эту историю. Она даже рассказывала её султану: ей нравился находчивый герой и то, что закончилось всё хорошо. Не всякая её история заканчивалась хорошо. Так уж устроен мир.   
Знал ли тогда Иван, какую безумную ошибку совершает, вывозя сокровища из волшебной пещеры и забирая с собой Али? Конечно, нет. Некоторые сорвиголовы имеют привычку думать уже после того, как купили заброшенную пятиэтажку под собственные нужды и начали потихоньку разбирать тамошние Дверные завалы.   
Когда Иван заметил, что что-то идёт не так, он начал всё исправлять. В меру своих сил. В меру сил тех, кого сумел спасти. И дела этот до тех пор, пока не узнал, что Законы сломались не по своей воле – а потому, что он потревожил их покой.   
Стоило ему тогда, давным-давно, запыхавшемуся и думающему только о собственном спасении, сделать первый шаг – и всё полетело кувырком. И чем больше Дверей он открывал, тем больше ломалось Законов.   
Шехеразада не знала, когда Иван превратился в того, кем так боялся стать. Но она знала, когда её Сатоен сломался – в тот самый миг, когда узнал, что во всём виноват он один.   
Он вернулся к активным путешествиям за Двери. Он понимал, что Законы разворачивают войну – ведь они начали искать выход в Башню, поселяясь в голове её обитателей – и он показывал, что не собирается сдаваться просто так.  
А потом они заблудились. Они попались. И Шехеразада умирала – в этом она была уверена на все сто процентов. Она знала, как выглядит Смерть – ведь и её историю она тоже могла рассказать.  
Но Шехеразада вернулась. А Сатоен - прежний, делающий вид, что всё ещё можно исправить, но уже почти не верящий в это – исчез.   
Теперь она шла за ним по привычке, поначалу ещё надеявшаяся на лучшее, но после – уставшая и испуганная. У неё больше не получалось звать его Сатоеном. У неё вообще больше не было причин его звать.  
Чем больше Дверей открывал Сезам, тем равнодушнее он скользил взглядом по чёрным косам и всё больше смотрел внутрь себя. Туда, где кто-то почти исчезнувший всем сердцем желал исчезнуть как можно скорее – но Сезам не позволял ему этого сделать. Туда, где Законы, сломанные и очень злые, окружали его кольцом. Туда, где все Двери были открыты.

***  
Время было самым безжалостным противников путешественников за Двери. И самым верным союзником. Его можно было потерять и можно было упустить, а иногда – иногда и догнать. Ничто не ускользает так же быстро, так же неуловимо, как время – даже ваша первая жена, даже бухгалтер, который сливал активы на липовый счёт на каких-нибудь гостеприимных для преступников островах. Время стирает грани. Время лечит раны – силой привычки, или природной регенерации, или слабостью нашей памяти.   
Время может сыграть злую шутку. Из-за времени можно выть под Дверью сотни лет и тысячу лет ждать – а за ней в тот же срок пройдёт пара часов, не больше.   
Время может вернуть то, что было потеряно.  
Кай теперь снова заплетал косу дрожащими от почти забытого холода пальцами. Феникс отстал от него всего на один шаг и на один удар Дверью по лбу - а время на Ярмарке Чудес унеслось вперёд.  
Он взял за привычку ему помогать. В конце концов, Ключнику нужно было заново привыкнуть к бушевавшей внутри него вьюге, обрести равновесие и перестать замораживать то, до чего он дотрагивался. И кто мог помочь ему лучше, чем тот, кто носил в себе огонь?   
Феникс старательно разделял белые волосы и перекидывал пряди друг через друга, прислушиваясь к воспоминаниям Фэнхуана. Иногда он всё-таки просыпался – всё чаще и чаще, но обычно тогда, когда Ключника не было рядом. Фениксу это не нравилось, но прежняя ярость сменилась непонятным страхом. О нет, он не боялся какую-то там птицу, пусть и бессмертную. Ведь не могла же она быть сильнее Закона? Глупости, конечно, не могла.  
Феникс больше не допустит, чтобы какой-то другой Закон застал его врасплох, как это случилось в истории с Койотом. Он будет осторожнее. Он будет внимательнее.   
И он перестанет бояться взгляда этих жёлтых глаз, которые видел иногда во сне.  
Только дураки боятся зеркал.


	18. Сказка девятая. Девочка, которая кричала о волках; мальчик, который рассказывал небылицы (The girl who cried wolves, the boy who told stories)

\- Видать, ты только на это и годишься!

1.

– Они присылали за своими врагами Большого Злого Волка – а это, считай, конец всему. Стоило только Яичному Совету щёлкнуть пальцами и выпустить своего хищника из Сети – и всё заканчивалось, не успев начаться. Да-да, он был так свиреп, так дик и неуправляем, что даже Совет держал его на коротком поводке, подальше от себя, в мире, где не было места ничему, кроме того, что творилось внутри его головы. Большой Злой Волк метался среди кровавых стен, выл на истекающую кровью луну и грыз окровавленные кости своих врагов. Он был похож на тень, и его замечали слишком поздно: к тому времени он уже отрывал ваши ноги и…  
– Джек! – из-за угла появилась Мэри, крайне озлобленная, с заспанным лицом и невероятным бардаком на голове. – Прекрати пугать детей!  
Стайка ребятни, сидевшая полукругом у костра, обернулась на знакомый голос, а Джек замер с поднятыми вверх руками. Растопыренные пальцы превратились в неверном свете огня в ужасные когти: позади Джека разыгрывался настоящий театр теней.   
– А что такое Сеть? – протянула малютка Джилл, ковырявшая в носу.  
– И сколько там было крови? – закричал, вскочив, Билли Черныш.  
Тут уж и остальная ребятня начала забрасывать Джека вопросами, а он только и мог, что отвечать и смеяться, глядя на Мэри, которая никак не могла проснуться до конца.   
– А ну тихо всем! – смотрительница детского сада «Сухарик», наконец, взяла ситуацию под свой контроль и упёрла руки в бока. Все дети знали, что не стоит ждать, пока Мэри скрестит руки на груди – тогда уж точно жди беды. Попрощавшись с Джеком, они исчезли в небольшом одноэтажном здании, переоборудованном под общежитие, а Мэри, напоследок погрозив Джеку пальцем, заперла за ними дверь.  
Джек улыбнулся смотрительнице одной из своих самых обаятельных улыбок и потянулся. Выцветшая футболка с логотипом одной из немногочисленных гномьих групп, которых всё равно почти никто не слышал, задралась, в лопатках что-то хрустнуло, и Джек подумал, что начало вечера прошло как нельзя лучше.   
Осталось провести остаток вечера хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, и можно будет спокойно отправляться на боковую.   
Джек жил среди Доброго Народца с тех пор, как научился говорить, потому неудивительно, что первым его словом было проклятие, которым гномы обычно охаивали заблудившегося в их лесах человека. Заблудившийся человека – всегда беда, потому что кому, как не гномам выводить его из чащобы, давать наставления, а также брошюру о выживании в особо экстремальных зонах. Мало того, что не все эту брошюру читали: некоторые сразу выкидывали под ближайший куст. По осени Добрый Народец сгребал столько же сложенных втрое листовок, сколько дубовых листьев, а ведь это был показатель! Невежественность из людей и метлой не выбьешь, не то что добрым словом. Но гномы всё равно старались изо всех сил, и продолжали рисовать и склеивать красочные брошюры, использовали большой шрифт и самые простые иллюстрации, чтобы и ежу было понятно. Испытуемые ежи заверяли, что даже самые маленькие ежата после чтения листовок будут остерегаться драконьих капканов, колодцев, похожих на драконьи капканы, а также роя Блуждающих Огоньков. Этим только позволь – вмиг заведут в самые топкие болота и ещё и посмеются. Хорошо хоть до смерти никого не доводили.   
Гномы любили свои леса. Им не хотелось, чтобы пошла о них по стране дурная слава. А люди только и делали, что добавляли пару-тройку страшных историй: мол, в лесу чудовища, в лесу хищники, в лесу озабоченные… А самое нелепое, что можно было услышать из уст человека было вот что: «В лесу великаны».  
Великаны! Подумать только! Это те самые, что выкорчёвывали деревья, использовали ветки в качестве зубочисток и жрали всё, что движется. Это те самые, которым неизвестно о вежливости ровным счётом ничего, а о хороших манерах они слышали когда-то, но решили, что это такой кодекс, действующий только для хоров и минералов. В общем, это те самые, которых и в помине нет.  
С другой стороны, единственный великан, которого когда-либо носила земля, действительно жил в лесу. И он не был похож на тех кровожадных, да и попросту жадных монстров из легенд.  
Великана никак не звали, потому что он всегда находил вас сам. Его вполне устраивало обращение «Эй, ты!» или «Эй, вы там!». Он откликался даже на данное ему прозвище – Хвостик – хотя оно ему вообще не подходило. Джек славился своим умением, или, вернее сказать, неумением давать всем прозвища. Но вот беда, хоть дарованные им прозвища и были совершенно неподходящими, прилипали они к объекту довольно быстро. Так среди гномов появились Хватай, Бересклет, Лиловый и даже Пеликан. Одного знакомого келпи Джек неустанно называл Быком. Местная фея, которая исполняла роль крёстной, но не исполняла желания, стала Лужей. Среди людей даже ходило выражение «сесть в лужу» – немного не в том значении, в котором его привыкли употреблять.   
Да, Джек был запоминающимся малым. Он рассказывал такие истории, какие не рассказывал больше никто: сказки и небылицы, переиначенные мифы и легенды, которые он запоминал абы как. Его слушали с удовольствием, да только не верили ни единому слову. Кто знает, может, и сам Джек не верил ни единому своему слову. Сложно угадать с человеком, который вырос среди Доброго Народца.  
Великан Хвостик был, пожалуй, первым, кто слушал рассказы Джека внимательно и ничего не упускал. Его покрытая травой и мхом голова кивала, медленно и обстоятельно, а в самом конце, когда Джек затыкался, великан обычно говорил что-то вроде «Я помню всё несколько иначе, но, клянусь, так оно и было». Тогда Джек заливался радостным смехом и бежал по своим делам, помахав великану на прощание. Он перепрыгивал тянущуюся по поляне зелёную косу, из-за которой и прозвал Хвостика Хвостиком, и исчезал в лесной глуши, чтобы через мгновение появиться на площадке для концертов, посреди ближайшего людского поселения или, смеху ради, в саду Коровьей королевы. Королеву звали Белянкой, и была она самой прекрасной коровой на свете. Об этом ей сообщило волшебное зеркало, которое она, испугавшись потусторонних голосов, тут же разбила копытом. Но и одного раза было достаточно. Корова теперь чувствовала себя прекрасно: обустроила в хлеву приёмные покои, а в стойле – достойные правительницы покои, и каждый день принимала при дворе пришедших посмотреть на легендарную красоту быков и прочих любопытствующих.  
Белянка нравилась Джеку, но вот тщеславия, если оно было не его собственным, он терпеть не мог, и потому вскоре начал рассказывать о Коровьей королеве занятные истории. В них она жила у бедной женщины и её не менее бедного сына. Когда пришла лихая година, корову решили продать. Горько плакал бедный мальчик, который должен был потерять единственного друга. Горько плакала и Белянка – от счастья, потому что она, наконец, могла избавиться от бедности и, может быть, попасть в королевский хлев. И симпатии слушающих, понятное дело, были вовсе не на стороне белоснежной коровы.  
Её это не нравилось. Джека гоняли по её владениям стражники в доспехах из плетёных корзин, а мальчишка, знай, хохотал, как безумный, и всё время возвращался.   
Только это он и умел в своей жизни: рассказывать истории тем, кто ему не верит, и возвращаться туда, где его не ждут. Таким уж воспитал его Добрый Народец. 

Чаще всего, конечно, Джек возвращался к Хвостику и в детский сад смотрительницы Мэри. Великан и дети были его самыми благодарными слушателями: никто больше не ловил каждое его слово так жадно, никто больше не задавал каверзных вопросов, над которыми Джеку приходилось думать, напряжённо и иногда даже больше минуты. 

Любимыми историями Джека были самые старые и самые, пожалуй, невероятные: о большой дыре в небе, о словах, которые неслись по проводам, и о Сетях, в которых могли удерживать целые города. Сказки эти рассказывали старейшие из гномов, те, которые носили в кармане золотые яйца и умели играть на арфе, единственной на весь лес, а, может, и на весь мир.   
– Сети эти были громадными и разноцветными: одна была такой большущей, что в ней помещался целый мир! – Джек разводил руки в стороны и подпрыгивал, стараясь показать истинный размер своей истории. – И чего только в них не было:   
Феи отмахивались: ну что за глупости, в самом деле. Нет такой вещи, в которую мог бы поместить целый мир. Гномы бурчали, что о старушечьих сказках сейчас говорить не время, сейчас время музыки, громкой, душащей, настоящей, которую должны услышать даже за пределами леса. Люди, самые практичные из всех, откровенно смеялись: где ж это видано, чтобы какая-то сетка могла удержать хоть кого-нибудь, кроме глупого насекомого или не больно умной рыбы. Умные люди не выходят из дому без ножа, у зверей есть клыки, а у птиц – когти и крылья. Разве можно удержать такой арсенал какой-то там сетью?   
Джеку не верили, конечно, но слушали всё равно с удовольствием. Чем больше в истории чувств, тем приятнее её слушать, а уж Джек вкладывал в каждый рассказ всего себя и даже больше того: захватывал окружающих, тащил за собой, заставлял видеть такое, чего и не вообразишь, просил притрагиваться к тому, что было невидимым. Но стоило мальчишке замолчать, как наваждение спадало, и на него обрушивались водопады смеха. Детей ведь нельзя воспринимать всерьёз. Даже если совсем недавно сердце в груди билось так, словно было в шаге от того, чтобы поверить в чудо.

Однажды прокатился по лесу слух. Катился он, грохоча, задевая ветки и отдавливая хвосты сахарным белкам, пока не застрял неподалёку от того места, где Джек слушал концерт своей любимой гномьей группы. То был квартет из виолончелиста, скрипки и двух ударников: один из них играл на пеньковых барабанах, а второй – прямиком на барабанных перепонках. Скрипач ещё умел играть не нервах, а виолончелист – на струнах души. Джеку нравилось слушать их музыку: она напоминала ему о доме, о котором он ничего не знал. Как бы ни был прекрасен лес, всякий знает, что родные места – лучше всего.  
Слух запутался в ветках прямиком над головой Джека и высыпался на него сверкающей трухой, от которой пришлось долго отплёвываться.   
Но что это был за слух! Джек даже рассмеялся от радости, а гномья группа покосилась на него недовольно, ведь они-то играли грустную мелодию – с чего это слушатели вдруг веселятся?  
– Охохо! – Джек принялся носиться по поляне и обнимать за плечи всех, кто попадался ему на пути, и добежал аж до самой сцены. – В наших-то краях появился настоящий герой!  
В «Сухарике» сейчас как раз был тихий час, и потому Джек, чуть ли не светящийся от счастья, помчался в самую тёмную чащу, туда, где сидел единственный на всём белом свете великан.   
Уж Хвостик-то должен был разделить переполнявший Джека восторг! Ведь не абы кто – настоящий герой! Такой, которому любое дело по плечу, который взмахом меча решит проблемы нескольких селений к ряду, а одним подмигиванием лишит чувств десяток самых хорошеньких барышень.  
Хвостик внимательно, как и всегда, выслушал своего юного друга, и сделал то, чего не делал долгое время: он вдруг промолчал.  
– Эй, разве ты не рад? – Джек забрался великану на мизинец правой ноги и уселся там, скрестив ноги и повторив позу самого Хвостика.  
– Вот какая штука, – прогрохотал Хвостик и вдруг вновь затих.  
– Какая? – Джек вскочил с места и перебрался на большой палец великанской ноги.  
– Герои, конечно, хороши, – наконец сказал Хвостик. Он немного передвинул руку, чего не делал уже пару лет, и Джек еле удержался на своём месте – так зашаталась земля. – Но хороши они в историях. Знаешь, что будет теперь, раз один из них и в самом деле оказался где-то неподалёку?  
Джек помотал головой, да так сильно, что у него закружилась голова, и ему пришлось тут же засмеяться, чтобы её вылечить.  
– А это значит, что герои будут искать чудовищ и проблемы и обязательно их найдут. А когда ты последний раз видел в нашем лесу чудовищ? Когда ты сталкивался с настоящими, страшными, всамделишными проблемами?   
Джек задумался. Выходило, что он никогда не видел никаких монстров, кроме тщеславия Коровьей королевы, и никогда не натыкался на проблемы, которые не могли бы решить несколько взрослых гномов.  
– Что же делать?  
– Готовиться и надеяться на лучшее. Раз герой пришёл – его уже трудно остановить.  
– А я попробую! – Джек вскинул вверх сжатую в кулак руку. – Я объясню ему, что у нас нет никаких чудовищ, и он уйдёт на юг! А ещё лучше – на север! Я слышал, там ещё можно встретить множество всяких ужасных тварей.  
– Ты уверен? – прогрохотал Хвостик. – Думаешь, сможешь переубедить настоящего героя, с мечом наперевес и блеском в глазах?  
– Разве у меня самого не блестят глаза? – Джек вытаращился на великана изо всех своих мальчишеских сил. – И разве слово ранит не больнее, чем любой клинок? Вот увидишь, у меня всё получится!  
Спрыгнув с Хвостика, пацан принялся вытанцовывать боевой танец, который только что придумал. Босым ногам было так приятно упираться в мокрую траву!  
– Разве ты выходил хоть раз из леса? – протянул великан, глядя, как выплясывает Джек. Хвостик прожил уже много веков, смутно помнил то время, когда героев было слишком много, и вовсе не хотел повторения тех историй. Путь уж они лучше остаются всего лишь словами.   
Джек остановился. Путешествия в ближайшее поселение нельзя было считать – ведь оно тоже находилось в лесу, на огромной-преогромной поляне, но всё же посреди владений Волшебного Народца. Получается, он за всю свою жизнь не выходил за пределы леса – и в то же время побывал в самых разных далях, туда, куда заводили его собственные слова.   
Нет, Джек не знал дороги из леса.  
– Разве можешь ты пойти навстречу герою, ни разу не смотрев в глаза страху?  
Джек задумался. Он боялся темноты, когда был ещё меньше, чем сейчас – но боялся её от незнания. Теперь-то он был в курсе, что тьма леса – нужная, и бояться её было так же глупо, как сахарных белок, собственной тени или великана по имени Хвостик. Но ведал ли он настоящий страх? Он видел только его отражение в глазах детей, слушающих его рассказы.   
Нет, Джек не ведал страха.   
– Что же мне тогда делать? – повторил Джек шёпотом, опускаясь в притоптанную танцем траву.  
В историях, которые он сам рассказывал, в трудные минуты обычно появлялся тот, кто мог направить, мог подсказать и предупредить. Иногда это была сумасшедшая старушка с железной ногой, иногда – попавшее в беду животное, иногда – та, кто могла впоследствии стать твоей женой. Джек не был уверен, что в ближайшее время хочет встретиться со своей будущей пассией и уж тем более жениться на ней. Сахарные белки вряд ли посоветовали что-нибудь умное. Тогда…  
– Хвостик, но ты ведь самый мудрый в лесу! – на лицо Джека вернулась улыбка. – Ты самый старший и самый великий! Ты знаешь, откуда у старейшин гномов появилась золотая скорлупа. И что раньше музыка передавалась по проводам! Ты ведь можешь помочь мне?  
Великан вздохнул, и его покрытые мхом плечи содрогнулись.  
– Да, – был его ответ. – Отойди-ка в сторону, Джек.  
И, когда мальчик послушался своего друга, Хвостик вдруг наклонил голову и положил одну из своих рук, почти вросших в землю, на колено. От подобных манёвров заходил ходуном весь лес, а потревоженные птички-изюминки сердито заверещали, срываясь с деревьев.   
– Забирайся, Джек.   
И Джек полез вверх, туда, где великаньи пальцы удобно устроились на коленной чашечке. Прямиком к его раскрытой нижней челюсти.   
– Не оглядывайся, ничего не забирай с собой и попробуй отыскать там свой страх, – сказав это, великан Хвостик распахнул пошире рот и замер. Джек схватился за один из великаньих клыков, прозрачных, как алмаз (а, может, и в самом деле алмазных, кто знает), подтянулся и очутился в пещере.  
Тьма здесь была совсем иной, не такой, как темнота леса. Она была холодной и совсем пустой. Джек прикрикнул «Эхей!» и слушал, как эхо его голоса проваливается куда-то в великаний желудок.  
А потом Джек смело шагнул вперёд.

 

***

Дверь поддалась на удивление легко. Казалось, Экскалибуру не пришлось даже коснуться её: створка дрогнула и тут же распахнулась. Словно передумала. Может, ад за ней превратился во что-то другое?   
Время за Дверьми течёт иначе. Иногда быстрее, а иногда – во много раз медленнее.  
Всё, что Вера помнила о том мире, в котором когда-то спала, был красный сад и металлические крио-камеры. Или что-то, на них похожее.   
У неё не было времени подумать о том, что за Дверью могут пройти целые века или хотя бы десятилетия. Она не подумала, что может найти своего Волка седым и умирающим. Её вела тёмная вера Безымянного бога, того, который улыбнулся ей во сне и засел где-то в грудной клетке. Иногда она выдыхала щекочущий ноздри чёрный дым, но принцы, конечно, ничего не замечали. Самым наблюдательным был Экскалибур, но он молчал – мало ли что могло считаться нормальным в этой компании? Один из принцев иногда начинал клевать носом, второй – его, волшебного меча, блин, владелец – тут же оказывался рядом и смотрел на первого такими глазами, что Экскалибур почему-то тут же вспоминал щенячий взгляд своего прежнего короля. Ох уж и везло ему с королями. И Англии заодно.   
Может, то, что девица попыхивает дымком – это в порядке вещей? Экскалибур не удивился бы, узнав, что на самом деле Вера – огнедышащий дракон, а принцы нынче с ними якшаются вместо того, чтобы вызывать на честный бой. Хотя если дракон – девушка, тут перед героями должна вставать нехилая этическая дилемма. Какой уважающий себя рыцарь поднимет на женщину руку? Даже если этот самый рыцарь вместо доспехов носит ужасный клетчатый плащ, напоминающий мечу из камня килты диких горцев, у которых в озёрах жили чудовища, а лошади ели живую плоть. Варвары же, одно воспоминание заставляло эфес мелко дрожать.  
Они вышли прямиком в заполненный людьми зал и тут же стали предметом всеобщего внимания. Зал был, к счастью, не очень большой, и напоминал таверну, каких на своём веку путешествия за Двери Принцы и Шапочкова перевидали уже очень много.   
Слово тут же взял Аврор – у него хорошо получалось сходиться с людьми. Да и выглядел он куда более к месту, нежели завёрнутый в клетчатый плащ Артур с обнажённым мечом наперевес, и Вера в изодранной и грязной одежде.  
Хозяйка таверны выделила им две комнаты, многозначительно подмигнув Шапочковой. Та, хоть у неё и тряслись руки, хоть и она и не узнавала окружающий её мир, не смогла сдержать улыбки. Знала бы эта добрая тётушка, что это Вера займёт отдельную комнату и оставит принцев наедине. Или, теперь уже, принца и короля?   
Новый титул Артур – какова ирония! – всё ещё не укладывался в голове. Ноги ныли. В черепе что-то шумело – его словно забило бордовой ватой.   
Им нужно было искать Волка. Но сперва – доспать несколько часов до рассвета, дождаться солнца и выйти в мир, 

Вера Алая, командир Песочного отряда, провалилась в сон, и там её поймали тонкие щупальца Безымянного бога. Он заключил её в объятия, тёмные и пахнущие землёй, и это было слишком много – и, одновременно с тем, недостаточно. Вере нужны были руки, которые обнимали её так, словно она была единственной на всём белом свете.  
Говорят, волки любят лишь один раз в своей жизни. Иногда Шапочкова думала: была ли она той самой в жизни Грэя? И после корила себя за такие мысли.   
Он узнал её тогда, когда она сама себя позабыла. Он последовал за ней во сны, за Дверь, которой не существует.   
Пусть каждому волку предназначено влюбляться хоть тысячу раз за жизнь. Это не имеет значения.  
Вера просто должна найти своего Волка и вернуть его домой.

***  
Экскалибур очень жалел, что не может провалиться сквозь пол. Да, его новый король обернул лезвие своим ужасным клетчатым плащом и перевязал верёвкой, найденной в кладовке, но что толку, если на эфесе – морда дракона, и рубиновые глаза – на этой самой морде?  
Принцы шептали друг другу какие-то глупости. Меч изредка хмыкал, чем вызывал на себе недовольные взгляды Артура.   
После Экскалибур пожалел, что его всё-таки не заперли в шкаф, и молился, чтобы стены тут были достаточно толстыми.  
А ещё чуть позже – надо же! – принцы решили поговорить и даже на нормальной громкости.  
Так Экскалибур узнал о Сторожевой башне. Об отрядах каких-то совсем чокнутых личностей, занимающихся благим делом. О том, что у них, похоже, принято ставить во главу мелких неуравновешенных девчонок. И о сонном проклятии: когда Артура-таки сморил сон, а Аврор, совершенно выспавшийся за несколько месяцев заколдованного сна, пошёл проверить Веру и поговорить с полуночниками и ранними пташками, которые заглянули бы в таверну на огонёк.

 

2.

Если ты поверишь в меня, я поверю в тебя.  
Таков был здешний Закон.  
Волк поверил в Алису RE-11-42. Алиса RE-11-42, которая от кончиков собственных волос до кроличьих часов в механической руке ощущала себя Лили, поверила в Волка.   
Смех разлетелся по Системе, как вирус. Все оставшиеся Алисы вдруг поверили в самих себя. Вспомнили ту самую Алису со смешной фамилией, которой все они когда-то были. Оригинальная Алиса. Алиса-один-ноль.  
По Сети пошли трещины. Пошли трещины и по гладкому лицу Шалтая-Болтая, который так хотел контролировать целый мир.  
Он схватил Волка за волосы, протащил по терновнику и камням, выбросил в алое зеркало, разлетевшееся на тысячи осколков. Ни Уиллем, ни Лили не смогли его остановить. Никто из Алых Фигур не смог его спасти.  
Однажды Сеть рухнула, и обнажились обе реальности. Зазеркалье превратилось в Страну Чудес, красный цвет перестал быть вне закона, и армия Алис сделалась обществом любителей книг. Лили никогда не забывала Эрнеста, своего Белого Кролика, который научил её быть человеком. Никогда она не забывала и Волка, который напомнил Алисе RE-11-42 о том, по какую сторону зеркала она находится. И никогда не прекращала попыток его найти.  
Уиллем, Красный Рыцарь из Забытого леса, помогал ей. Своими изобретениями, своими знаниями и тем, что всегда был рядом.  
Он не был, конечно, Эрнестом. Но Лили снова чувствовала, снова была на своём месте и потому, конечно, снова смогла полюбить.  
Прошли долгие годы. Умер Уиллем. Состарилась Лили. Она была машиной, но только наполовину, и потому время, в конце концов, взяло своё.  
Седая, но всё ещё с гордо поднятой головой, и прямой спиной, и твёрдым шагом, Алиса отыскала Шалтая и его Совет, которые приторговывали потихоньку золотой скорлупой. Она безо всякого сожаления бы разбила их, всех, твёрдосплавных, слоящихся, и поглядела бы, как вытекает из них жидкая жизнь. Но Лили не услышала от них ни слова. Она нашла их слишком поздно: в лужах яичной желчи и чьей-то запёкшейся крови, живой и тёмной – разбитых, смешанных с золотыми осколками скорлупы.   
Лили очень хотелось верить, что это сделал Волк.  
Сколько они живут? Так же ли короток их век, как людской, или им отмеряно чуть больше?   
Говорят, у кошек девять жизней. Что, если у Волков их тринадцать?  
Лили умерла, так и не отыскав Волка, изменившего её жизни. Странное дело: сначала в твоей жизни появляется Кролик, чтобы доказать тебе, что ты нечто гораздо большее, а потом, когда ты обо всём забываешь, тебе напоминает об этом Волк. Хорошо, что они не встретились… хорошо ведь?

Шли годы. Летели века.  
Провода превращались в змей, спутанным клубком собирающихся в самых укромных уголках Страны Чудес. Криокамеры зарастали ядовито-красной травой. Армия Алис оставляла потомков, которые не были похожи друг на друга ничем, кроме любопытства.   
О Сети говорили шёпотом, пока не перестали говорить о ней вовсе.  
Из гор поднялись великаны, которых, конечно, никто не ждал.  
Вместе с ними поднялся гигантский город, и, когда его улицы начали исчезать под стеблями бобовых стеблей, почти все великаны снялись с места – ушли на север и не вернулись.  
Исчезали пустыни. Пересыхали моря.   
Сеть превратилась в старую легенду, о которой всего напоминаний – ржавеющие непонятные конструкции.   
Мир стал другим.   
Разгладился. Раздался вширь. Перестал смотреть внутрь себя.  
Красный сменился зелёным. Алис сменили Алистеры и Алании. Их – Мэри и Марионы, Джилл и Джеки и сотни других, которые вольны были выбирать имена без цифр на конце. А то, что было когда-то былью превратилось в истории.   
Изменился и Закон.  
Вера стала другой: концентрированной, сильной, способной на самостоятельное существование. Все верили в слова, даже если после того, как они переставали литься, всё забывалось. Истории сделались могущественными – такими, какими и должны быть в сказках.   
В этом новом мире нужно было верить в себя.

 

Безымянный бог был злым настолько, насколько мог себе это позволить в данный момент времени. Он не мог быть злее себя самого, а также любого Закона, который вдруг понимал, что сломался. А ещё он делал только то, что считал нужным.  
Пока местные убеждали Аврора, что в этих краях волков уже лет двести не видывали, Артур спал, а Экскалибур обдумывал своё довольно странное положение, Безымянный бог заставил Веру встать.  
Он приподнимал её ступни, сгибал колени и локти, распахнул глаза – в них теперь плескалась бездна. Он проскользнул по хозяйской лестнице к конюшням, а оттуда – в благословенную тихую темноту.   
И стал слушать.  
До него доносились шепотки сердитых сахарных белок, вздохи разочарованных гномов и гневные трели феечек. Темнота приносила ему сотни слов, звуков и обрывков невысказанных фраз.  
«Слушай», – прошептал Безымянный бог, не разжимая своих объятий.  
И спящая Вера слушала очень внимательно. 

Она проснулась от дождя, мелкого и злобного, как потревоженные осы: он ранил её лицо и руки, магнитными лентами струился по выданной сердобольной хозяйкой одежде. Радиоволны заполняли её голову, хотя девушка была уверена, что им неоткуда взяться в этом зелёном мире.  
Шапочкова проснулась на мокрой траве, под серым английским небом, и высоко над ней вились куда-то вверх стебли гигантских растений. Они проделывали дырки в небесах: потому, наверное, и шёл дождь. Он вовсе не хотел, но его заставили, как капризного, нашкодившего ребёнка. Молодому организму полезен свежий воздух, нужно выходить из застенок своей тучи. Даже если вряд ли вернёшься домой. Даже если вернёшься домой совсем другим.  
Прогрохотал в отдалении гром. Вера поёжилась.   
Как она здесь оказалась?   
Где это – здесь?  
Когда это – сейчас?  
Капитан Песочного отряда огляделась: с трёх сторон поля, а с четвёртой – кромка леса.  
Где же искать волка, как не в лесу?   
Даже если этот лес похож на город.

Девушка попыталась подняться: тело затекло от неудобного положения, в правой руке покалывали сотни иголочек. Нужно было хорошенько размяться, прежде чем куда-то идти. Прямо под дождём, выбора-то особого и нет.  
Безымянный бог спрятался в самом центре грудной клетки, в том месте, где сосредоточен свет любого человека. Любого живого существа, если быть совсем точным. Где прятаться тьме, как не в самом сердце света? Там её вряд ли будут искать.  
Бог затаился, убрал свои щупальца, вдохнул чёрный туман, из которого состоял, и превратился в назойливую мысль. Одну из тех, которая появляется у вас, стоит вам пройти мимо торчащей из земли трубы. Вы проходите совсем рядом, а она так близко… Сложно не представить, как вы падаете, как брызжет кровь, как она окрашивает трубу в красный, когда-то запрещённый, и как вы задыхаетесь… Конечно, всё глупости. Шанс один на миллион. Но от мысли не отделаться. Она – тоже необходимое зло. То, что выходит из глупой веры. 

Вблизи лес был совсем не похож на город. Стены высоток были где-то здесь, под листвой, под стволами, под распускающимися на ветках цветами алого цвета, но отыскать их было так же сложно, как совесть. Вера, ведомая любопытством, потому что за этой Дверью сложно не быть любопытной, убрала с дороги несколько ветвей и приложила ладонь к холодному металлу. Только так можно было почувствовать окружающий её город.   
Каждое здание обвивали бобовые стебли – о них Вера тоже читала когда-то, но разве это была история про девочку, которая последовала за кроликом? Вовсе нет. В той сказке была корысть, было убийство, и была жадность. А ещё нищета. И отчаяние. И, конечно, вера в чудо. То, что двигало самой Шапочковой с тех пор, как она увидела во сне Безымянного бога.  
– Ау! – крикнула девушка, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха.  
Её окрик отразился от нескольких городских стен и исчез где-то в тучах. Разве не на них в той сказки жили великаны? Кровожадные любители человечинки?   
Вера закрыла рот рукой и тихонько выругалась сквозь зубы.   
Но ответом ей была тишина. Никто не спустился с грозовых облаков с топором наперевес: ни великан, ни великанья жена, ни маленький мальчик с арфой в руках и гусыней под мышкой. Может быть, где-то в Стране чудес тоже были огромные бобовые стебли, кто знает? А, может, Законы так перепутались и так перепугались, что уже не чураются перебираться из Двери в Дверь, чтобы переждать войну в совместном безумии?  
Безымянный бог потянулся и выпростал одно из своих щупалец. Вера тут же вспомнила о Грее. Хотя забывала ли она о нём на самом деле?   
Он должен был быть где-то здесь. Иначе она бы сюда не пришла. Так ведь?  
Совершенно одна. Без поддержки. Не позвав с собой ни Артура, ни Аврора. Когда это она приняла такое решение?   
Когда она забыла о том, что у неё есть собственный Разведчик и Ключник? Как она могла позабыть о том, что один теперь у Законов, а второй исчез, а их капитан не смогла сделать ничего лучше, как тоже попасться в одну из ловушек Законов? Они становились всё умнее, всё изощрённее. Может, стоило действительно отправить всех сказочных беженцев обратно, в любой мир на их собственный выбор, навсегда запереть все Двери вместе с Хранилищем Ключей и вернуться туда, куда, наверное, уже никто не хотел возвращаться? В реальность.  
Вера едва ли что-то могла о ней вспомнить. Была ли у неё семья? Если бы была, Сатоен вряд ли бы позвал её в Башню. Вряд ли бы она согласилась оставить свою старую жизнь и своих друзей ради Сторожевой Башни и вечной борьбы с последствиями чужой ошибки.   
Вера была совсем одна.  
Она ненавидела одиночество.   
Она…

Безымянный бог лениво приоткрыл глаз, которого у него не было. 

Она должна была найти Волка. Она помнила только о нём.

 

***  
Джека вело любопытство.   
Снаружи Хвостик весь был покрыт застарелым и совсем новым мхом, пропалинами, следами от ударов молний, птичьим помётом и ещё тем, чему Джек не смог бы подобрать ни описания, ни слова. Великан был старым, нет, он был древним – древнее, чем мир, знакомый Джеку. Может быть, даже древнее, чем мир, знакомый любому гному.   
Зубы великана блестели даже в темноте, словно внутри них были заключены остатки ударивших в него молний, и Джеку не нужно было сильно напрягать зрение, чтобы увидеть дорогу.   
А она была. Выложенная крапчатыми камнями, в которых были вплавлены сверкающие искорки. Они давали достаточно света для того, чтобы видеть, куда ставить ногу. Свет от зубов исчез за первым же поворотом. Джек пошёл медленнее, ожидая, что он в любой момент провалится в какую-нибудь шахту и будет лететь вниз, и попадёт в пятку Хвостика, например. Но вместо того, чтобы упасть, Джек вдруг понял, что пещерная тропка выводит его наверх.   
Прямиком к великаньим мыслям? Но по подсчётам мальчишки, он уже давно миновал голову и должен был находиться где-то в районе лопаток. Могла ли эта пещера вести куда-нибудь в другое место? Хвостик сказал, чтобы Джек искал здесь свой страх.   
Чего же он боялся на самом деле? Заблудиться? Что же, этого нельзя было исключать. Это бы хорошо объяснило, почему дорога так петляет.   
Когда Джек уверился в том, что это и есть его страх – страх потеряться – ему вдруг стало легко на душе. Он даже начал насвистывать мелодию песни, которую любил исполнять гномий квартет. Струны мальчишеской души завибрировали в такт свисту. Талант виолончелиста передавался даже через чужое исполнение.  
Тропинка вдруг стала удивительно прямой. Ни одного поворота, ни одного лишнего камня под ногами, об который можно было споткнуться. Означало ли это, что можно возвращаться? Или нужно было всё-таки найти какое-нибудь материальное подтверждение своего страха? Джек обернулся и вдруг понял, что позади него нет дороги. Она выстраивалась только впереди, под его шагами, и стены потихоньку закрывали путь назад. Значит, вернуться было нельзя. Что ж, это забавно. Из этого может получиться неплохая приключенческая история.   
Джек шёл и шёл. Камни светились под его ногами. Свист отражался от тупика, следовавшего следом за мальчишкой, и обгонял его. Можно было сказать, что его вела песня.   
Джеку всё больше и больше нравилась история о нём самом.   
Если бы её рассказывал он сам, сейчас пришло бы время первой преграды. Но путь перед пацаном был лёгкий, и никакой преграды на нём не наблюдалось.  
Через пару мину Джек остановился и решил подумать. Тупик остановился вместе с ним.   
Стены пещеры начали сужаться.

 

***  
Аврор проснулся от того, что его легонько коснулись сухие обветренные губы. Он поднял голову так резко, что ударился о висевшую тут полочку. Что-то глиняное опасно звякнуло, закачавшись, и принц приготовился услышать характерный звон, но плошка, похоже, устояла.   
Раздавшийся совсем близко голос Артура был участливым, но Аврор всё равно услышал сдерживаемый смешок:  
– Ты в порядке?  
Должно быть, выглядела ситуация действительно смешно. Хуже было бы, если бы полка всё-таки грохнулась и вырубила Аврора ещё раз, вместо волшебного сна.   
Странно, что проклятие-таки добралось до него. Сна не было ни в одном глазу с тех пор, как они последовали за Верой. Когда его сморило? Неужели прямо посреди разговора с одним из здешних охранников? Они знали довольно много о том, что происходило в округе в последнее время, и были неплохим источником информации.   
– Буду в порядке, если ты скажешь, что я не уснул вчера посреди разговора… с кем бы то ни было.  
Артур кивнул куда-то через плечо, и Аврор наклонился, чтобы увидеть, на что ему указывают. За Разведчиком Стеклянного отряда стоял рыжебородый гном. Принц повидал многих гномов на своём веку, но этот, с вплетёнными в бороду цветами и заплетёнными в аккуратные косы волосами, явно выделялся среди остальной чумазой толпы рудокопов и горнодобытчиков. Такого можно было с лёгкостью представить рядом с принцессой, только что убравшей весь дом и заодно приведшей в порядок и его обитателей.  
– Миледи в порядке? – выдавил из себя, пунцовея, гном, и Аврор чуть не закатил глаза. Ну только не снова…   
Аврор поспешил выбраться из-за стола и бросил, поправляя стоящую на краю полки глиняную плошку, расписанную зелёными оленями (и почему зелёными?):  
– Милорд в порядке.  
«Предчувствую, что такое происходит довольно часто», – заметил Экскалибур, всё ещё завёрнутый в плащ и прилаженный на спину своего короля.  
– А то ты не знаешь, – прошипел Аврор и тут же продолжил, уже громко. – Извините, что уснул посреди разговора.  
– Оу, – произнёс гном, сузив глаза и внимательнее приглядываясь к принцу. При свете утреннего солнца, льющегося в открытые окна таверны, да ещё и в полный рост, гномий собеседник действительно выглядел чуть мужественнее, и всё же… Всё же…  
– «Оу», – произнёс Экскалибур как можно тише. Что это такое только что было? С ним говорил кто-то помимо этого похожего на шотландца самозванца?  
– Это что же… болезнь такая? – наконец сочувственно протянул гном, видимо, смирившийся с «милордом».  
– Что-то вроде.   
Гном покачал головой и утёр одной из своих кос навернувшие слёзы.  
– Ох, как же это печально. Позвольте посоветовать одного знакомого врачевателя? Она будет рада предложить вам сеанс лечебной музыки. О, я могу и сам сыграть! Прямо сейчас!  
Не дождавшись ответа, гном вдруг свернул губы трубочкой и принялся насвистывать мелодию, которая зазвучала прямиком в ушах обоих принцев и походила на многократно усиленный гром.   
– Никакой гномьей музыки под этой крышей! – помощь пришла в виде хозяйки таверны, которая уже привычным движением руки хлопнула гнома по макушке так, что он тут же заткнулся, и указала ему на дверь. – Вернёшься со своей группой, тогда можете сыграть что-нибудь под окнами. Только не так громко.  
Рыжебородый гном поклонился оглушёнными и еле стоящим на ногах принцам, протянул Аврору цветок из свой бороды и скрылся за дверью.  
Аврор схватил цветок рефлекторно, почти не заметив, что это ему такое протягивают. Его гораздо больше беспокоил звон в ушах, сквозь который окружающий мир был практически не слышен.  
– Вы уж извините бедолагу Фьялара, он не со зла, – прокричала хозяйка, сопровождая слова красноречивыми жестами. – Гномы все стукнутые немного. В лесу вообще все стукнутые.   
Артур кивнул ей, мол, ничего страшного, понимаем, и опустился на ближайшую лавку, потянув за собой своего спутника.   
Экскалибур задел рукоятью полку, и глиняная чашка с зелёными оленями всё-таки превратилась в груду осколков.  
Служение новому королю становилась всё сложнее и сложнее.

 

***  
Джек побежал. Что ему ещё оставалось делать? Он бежал до тех пор, пока ему не пришлось пригнуться, а потом и вовсе опустился на четвереньки и пополз. Свечение искорок в камнях ударяло по глазам, и мальчишка старался смотреть только вперёд, в постепенно сужающийся тоннель.   
Может быть, это и был его страх? Быть навеки замурованным, да так, чтобы его никогда не нашли?   
И стоило ему об этом подумать, как стены остановились. Вскоре мальчик смог снова выпрямиться в полный рост, а дорога снова начала петлять.  
Ну и дела.  
Джек снова начал насвистывать песенку, на этот раз другую. Её принято было напевать гномкам, укладывающим детей спать в сплетённые из цветов люльки. Такую песенку пели и Джеку. Пела не одна мама, а несколько, иногда хором, иногда по очереди, и всякий раз ему хотелось от неё не заснуть, а пуститься в далёкий-далёкий путь. И, может быть, даже стать героем. Глупые были мечты.   
Может. Джек боится не стать героем? Или стать им?   
Великан был прав: от героев жди беды, ведь они притягивают к себе неприятности. А кому нужны неприятности? Кто им обрадуется? Что будет делать Джек, если вдруг из-за него какой-нибудь огненный зверь подожжёт лес? Конечно, он победит чудовище, но сколько сгорит к тому моменту домов? А если кто-нибудь из волшебного народца сгинет в пламени? Джек не сможет себя простить ни за что.   
Каменный путь вывел мальчика в большую пещеру. Там, по её высоченными сводами, тянулись к вкраплениям созвездий в каменном потолке деревья, и между деревьев горел костёр. Джек вдруг понял, что немного замёрз, и не прочь погреться у огня в компании. Ведь кто-то же должен был развести этот костёр?  
Но чем ближе подходил Джек, тем больше понимал, что на поляне у костра никого нет. Никого, кроме громадного волка с горящей шерстью. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, в опасной близости от деревьев: слюна, капавшая с его клыков, испарялась прямо в полёте из-за исходившего от него жара, а его дыхание разносило вокруг пепел и искры.   
Да и деревья… ох, что это были за деревья! Вытесанные из чёрного камня, с листьями, похожими на перья, красными и оранжевыми. Словно здесь, в пещере, царила осень.  
Джек подумал, что было бы неразумно окликать чудовище так же, как и любого другого встреченного в лесу незнакомца. И потому вместо привычного «Привет!» выкрикнул более вежливое «Добрый день!»  
Он не был уверен, что сейчас день, но, когда Джек забирался в глотку Хвостика, солнце стояло высоко. Не исключено, что сейчас всё-таки день.   
Огненный волк шевельнул ухом, но больше никак на окрик не отреагировал. Наверное, не услышал. И Джек решил подойти поближе.   
В нескольких метрах от волка было так жарко, что с мальчика градом полился пот. Ему вдруг стало жалко это горящее существо. Как он пьёт? Как заводит друзей? Вряд ли многие согласились бы терпеть такое соседство. Казалось, рядом с таким чудище даже слова будут плавиться, не долетая до ушей. Ах вот оно в чём дело!  
Джек быстро подбежал к волку и выкрикнул приветствие во всю мощь своих маленьких лёгких. С уха посыпался пепел, и слетело несколько искр. А пацан тут же отбежал подальше – очень уж ему было жарко.  
Волк поднял голову и повернул свою горящую голову к замершему мальчишке. Джек старательно улыбнулся, как учила его одна из гномок, та, что лучше всех играла на арфе и плела лучшие на свете цветочные косы.  
Волк – вот это да! – улыбнулся в ответ. Это выглядело жутко, потому что клыки у чудища загорелись сильнее, чем его шерсть, а глаза у него на самом деле были парой горящих углей. Но Джек умел отличать дружелюбные улыбки от вымученных, и эта была искренней.   
– Хочешь послушать историю? – выпалил Джек, усаживаясь поудобнее под одно из деревьев. – В одном далёком-далёком королевстве на краю земли, стоял ледяной дворец…

 

История, полная снега и вьюги, самопожертвования и босых ног, ступающих по льду, сделала своё дело – она победила огонь. К концу волк только дымился: шерсть его больше не горела, даже искры не пробегали. Только глаза остались угольями – но это, наверное, было в его природе.  
Джек завершил свой рассказ и улыбнулся в ожидании реакции.  
Огненное чудище, хотя непонятно, стоило ли его называть так теперь, благодарно кивнуло. Всё время, пока из Джека лились потоки слов, волк сидел смирно и смотрел на мальчика, не отрываясь. Он был хорошим слушателем.  
– Вот и славно, – Джек поднялся с места, отряхнул штаны и помахал огненному волку на прощание. – А мне пора идти, если ты не против.  
Волк мотнул головой и улёгся на своё прежнее место. У выхода из пещеры Джек решил оглянуться, чтобы помахать ещё раз, но огненного чудища уже не было среди деревьев. Наверное, ушёл искать своих друзей, чтобы рассказать им историю о ледяном дворце на краю света.  
Джек любил, когда истории шли дальше: от одного к другому. Так они пришли к самому Джеку, так от него и уйдут. Так окажутся где-то по другую сторону мира. Или глубоко под землёй. Или высоко в небесах. Или по ту сторону зеркала. Истории путешествовали иногда быстрее, чем люди. Джек иногда очень жалел, что сам не история. Будь он ею, давно бы уже посмотрел на мир. Давно бы уже вышел из леса. Хотя лес, конечно, был замечательным местом. Ведь лучше дома места нет, это знает каждый рассказчик, хоть раз отправившийся вслед за своими историями.

Каменистая дорога, подсвеченная искорками, больше не становилась прямой. Джек решил, что это хороший знак. Она петляла, водила кругами, разветвлялась – и в конце концов привела в ещё одну пещеру.  
В её центре, посреди огромных камней, покрытых светящейся резьбой, лежала куча снега. Чем ближе подходил Джек, тем больше понимал, что это вовсе не груда снега. Сугробы вряд ли умеют дышать.   
В кругу из камней, на которых звёздным светом были нарисовано множество самых разных ключей, спал волк. Шерсть его была покрыта инеем, а над носом у его парили снежинки. Если это чудище откроет глаза, то вместо них, наверное, на пацана посмотрят кусочки голубого подводного льда.  
Джек усмехнулся и немного поёжился: в этой пещере, похоже, царила зима.   
Для холода у него тоже была история. О высокой горе, на которой жили небесные цари. 

 

3\. 

Шапочкова заблудилась. Да и немудрено заблудиться в таком хитросплетении бобовых стеблей и испорченных технологий.   
Она не заметила, что с каждым её шагом растительность вокруг становилась всё краснее, а камни под её ногами – всё чернее. Она не знала, что идет тем же путём, которым кролик Эрнест когда-то вёл Алису по имени Лили. Вера не думала, что идёт не в ту сторону, а Безымянный бог не мог её направить, как ни старался.  
Дождь из небесных дыр хлынул сильнее, и девушка принялась искать укрытие. Она юркнула в какую-то нишу, выжала промокшие волосы, сделала шаг назад… и провалилась в пустоту.  
Падать пришлось недалеко.   
Шапочкова с удивлением обнаружила, что лежит в сердцевине огромного цветка – вроде ромашки, столько с красными лепестками. Толком удивиться она не успела, потому что снизу её кто-то окликнул.  
Она подползла к краю цветка и раздвинула лепестки. У корней огромного растения с бордовой ножкой стоял маленький мальчик. Он улыбнулся Вере, и она не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Привет! – мальчишка махнул ей рукой. – Мне подняться к тебе или подождать, пока ты спустишься?   
Пока Вера с сомнением прикидывала свои шансы не сломать шею, пацан уже взобрался вверх по стволу, цепляясь за выступы и пару раскидистых листьев.   
– Меня зовут Джек. Я рассказываю истории. Хочешь послушать?  
Вера попыталась вспомнить, как зовут её, и вдруг поняла, что не может этого сделать. Она чувствовала себя потерянной. Наверное, всё дело в том, что рядом с ней нет её волка?  
– Пожалуй, – Шапочкова обхватила руками колени и приготовилась слушать.  
Джек открыл рот, но вместо старого-доброго «В далёком-далёком краю…» оттуда вырвалось что-то совсем уж несуразное.  
– Что такое «RE-11-42»? – переспросила Вера.  
– Не знаю, – признался Джек, резко погрустнев. – Знаешь, кажется, я разучился рассказывать истории.  
– Вовсе нет, – возразила девушка. – Уверена, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть. Ведь каждому иногда необходим отдых. Хочешь послушать мою историю?   
И Джек радостно закивал, потому что он любил рассказывать истории, но ещё больше они любил их слушать. 

***  
Экскалибур думал, что битвы прошлого закалили его, и он готов ко всему. Злое колдовство, драконы, неумелые маги, чёрные клинки наследных сыновей – с этим он мог справиться.   
Потом с ним случился Артур под номером два – везло же ему на них! – и меч перестал думать, что видел всё за своё долгое существование. Никакие королевские интриги не могли подготовить его к принцу, который мог заснуть прямо на ходу и не просыпаться до тех пор, пока его не разбудят поцелуем. Никакое волшебство не могло справиться с тем эффектом, которые произвёл на Экскалибур свит гномьего музыканта. И никакие россказни о круглом мире не могли быть более ошеломляющими, чем сведения о том, что где-то стоит Башня, из которой можно спокойно переходить из мира в мир с помощью ключа или, если у вас под рукой имеется волшебный меч, и без него.   
И уж тем более ничто не готовило Экскалибур к тому, что он будет разговаривать с кем-либо, помимо своего короля и, может быть, приближённого к нему мага. Но поди ж ты! Вот он, Экскалибур, клинок королей, выкованный и закалённый в драконьем пламени, спорит с каким-то похожим на девку идиотом, прячущимся за опрокинутым столом. Тот и держит его так, словно никогда в руках настоящего меча не держал. Хотя последнее, может, и правда: Экскалибур заметил на поясе этого Аврора (Да кто называет сына в честь утренней звезды? В последний раз это плохо закончилось. Какая крёстная так обидела пацана?) перевязь для сабли. Сабля! Эта изогнутая финтифлюшка, которая возомнила себя настоящим оружием!  
И разве виноват Экскалибур в том, что Артур приглянулся драконихе? Разве он может на глаз определять пол чудовища? Особенно если и времени есть только на то, чтобы рубить по чешуе и надеяться на лучшее?  
Мелкий какой-то это был ящер, для дракона-то. Волшебный меч привык к величественным злобным ящерицам размером с половину замка, а не к таким, который только и смог, что вынести в таверне дверь и занять половину зала.  
Все, кто трапезничал, давным-давно выскочили из дома во главе с хозяйкой, которая теперь причитала где-то под окнами и обещала всем мимопроходящим бочку лучшего вина за изгнание дракона. Но местный люд не то что дракона – и самую захудалую виверну-то никогда в жизни не видел. У них даже волки не водились. Среди постояльцев не было никого, кто мог бы напиться до такой степени, чтобы пойти на бой с возможно огнедышащей ящерицей.  
Дракониха оплела Артура своими кольцами и что-то радостно курлыкала, Аврор пытался справиться со своим открытием по поводу говорящего меча – раньше-то вроде молчал в тряпочку – а сам новоявленный английский король медленно приходил в себя от удара о крепкую драконью лапу.  
Экскалибур как раз шипел что-то очень обидное в адрес «принцессок», когда Аврор вдруг довольно отточенным движением перехватил эфес волшебного меча поудобнее и выскочил из своего убежища. Заглядывающая в окно хозяйка принялась подбадривать его радостными криками, вскоре к ней присоединилась часть толпы, а дракониха, ошалевшая от такого внимания, вдруг откинула назад голову.  
– «Щас шибанёт!» – в панике крикнул Экскалибур одновременно с авроровским «А ну всем пригнуться!»  
Ящерица раскрыла пасть, но вместо ослепляющего столба пламени или хотя бы ядовитого плевка, из её горла ворохом посыпались цветы.  
Экскалибур явно не был готов к тому, что припасла для него новая жизнь.

 

***  
История девушки из цветка была грустной. Не то чтобы Джек не любил грустных рассказов: всякие истории важны, даже такие, в которых так и не наступил хороший конец. Секрет был в том, что у таких историй всегда были продолжения. Тоже, к слову, не всегда весёлые.  
Истории вообще редко заканчивались навсегда. За это Джек особенно их любил.  
Можно было изменить детали, место действия, конец, начало или всю середину – но история всё равно оставалась. Всё равно продолжалась. Всё равно жила.  
Джек отыскал свой самый большой страх, и для этого ему даже не пришлось становиться героем. Хуже всего было чувствовать, как умирают твои истории, неспособные появиться на свет. Хуже всего было открывать рот и знать, что никогда не произнесёшь ни одного действительно важного для тебя слова.  
Джек рассказал цветочной леди историю о Волке, который жил в Сети – одну из самых первых сказок, о которых узнал – и у него получилось сделать это так же хорошо, как и всегда. Джек снова обрёл свой голос. Нужно было и вправду всего лишь немного подождать.  
– А знаешь, что самое замечательное? – спросил Джек, приготовившись спускаться вниз.   
– Что?  
– Думаю, я смогу отвести тебя к твоему Волку. Только не сейчас, а когда ты проснёшься.  
– Ах вот оно что, – Вера огляделась и только тут заметила алые провода, оплетающие потолок пещеры и электрические диоды, вставленные в камни. И как она раньше не поняла?   
Сеть, конечно, никуда не делась. Она просто стала тем, чем была когда-то давным-давно. Одним большим сном. – Значит, и ты тоже спишь?  
Джек почесал макушку.  
– Думаю, да. Вряд ли Хвостик стал бы в самом деле меня проглатывать. Это как минимум невежливо.  
И Вера с ним полностью согласилась.

 

***  
Шапочкова спустилась из комнаты в тот момент, когда Артур под всеобщее ободряющее улюлюканье заставил дракониху перекувыркнуться, лечь на спину и притвориться мёртвой. Хозяйка, разливавшая всем из обещанной бочки бесплатно и раздобревшая до такой степени, что даже пустила примчавшихся из леса гномьих музыкантов, хлопала в ладоши следила, чтобы никто не ушёл обиженным. Вино текло рекой. Таверна ходила ходуном. И как только вера не проснулась раньше?  
– Доброе утро, прекрасная леди! – поприветствовал Артур капитана Песочного отряда, вскинув вверх Экскалибур. И вся толпа поприветствовала девушку вслед за своим героем, а дракониха завиляла хвостом, подняв тучу пыли.  
Откуда-то из-под лестницы выскочил вдруг Аврор, схватил Веру за руку и потащил на улицу.  
– Вот, – сказал он, остановившись у колодца, с одной стороны поросшего алым мхом. – Этот мальчишка говорит, что видел волка.   
И Аврор, и Вера знали историю о мальчике, который кричал о волках. Такому нельзя было верить, по крайней мере, в первый раз.  
Но с этим мальчиком Шапочкова виделась в Сети. Почему бы ему и не поверить?  
– Здравствуй, Джек, – произнесла капитан Песочного отряда. – Меня зовут Вера.

Он отвёл её в лес, по зелёной дорожке, устланной мхом. Джек рассказал, что эта самая дорожка – хвост Хвостика, единственный пусть, способный вывести из леса, а, значит, он всё-таки умеет давать прозвища. Вера ничего не поняла, но всё равно улыбнулась. Она вдруг изо всех сил поверила, что всё будет хорошо.  
И верила до тех пор, пока не забралась на колени к великану, не подтянулась на его алмазных зубах и не оказалась в пещере, такой холодной, что изо рта у неё пошёл пар.  
Криокамера с Волком лежала посреди макового поля, которого, конечно, не должно было быть в пещере.

 

Волк видел сон.  
В нём было столько красного, что он начинал в нём тонуть, но никогда не задыхался до конца.  
В нём было столько пустоты, что он начинал в неё падать, но всегда зависал на середине.  
И в нём не было Веры. Не было Гэйслин. Не было этих идиотов из Песочного отряда. Не было Сторожевой Башни. Не было никого, даже Безымянного бога.  
Волк был в Сети. Один. И одиночество его не желало кончаться.  
Иногда ему было жарко: так жарко, что он начинал гореть изнутри.  
Иногда ему было холодно: так холодно, что он чувствовал, как его сердце превращалось в кусок льда.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит чей-то голос. Но голос этот был незнакомым.  
Иногда Волк не мог вспомнить, как выглядят его друзья, и тогда он выл на красную луну и рвался из красной паутины на волю. Она не желала его отпускать.  
Но однажды Волк, который не должен был просыпаться, проснулся.

 

Вера опустилась на колени. Её била дрожь. Комок в её груди, тот, что был Безымянным богом, запульсировал. Он любил хорошие концы, если они были действительно необходимыми. Только вот, конечно, до конца было ещё далеко.   
Алая обхватила голову руками, осторожно, чтобы он ненароком не исчез, и запечатлела на мохнатом холодном лбу поцелуй. Лёгкое касание губами, еле заметное.   
И его было достаточно.

Где-то в глубинах Сторожевой Башни, посреди пробирок и осколков хрустального гроба, открылась Дверь.   
Она сделала это очень шумно, словно хотела глотнуть свежего воздуха, а перед тем тонула где-то там, куда раньше не заплывала ни одна Дверь. Пробирки разбились о стену и о локоть спящего на полу Гусеницы. Свёрнутый под медицинским столом кальян, почти незаметный посреди лабораторного хаоса, вдруг начал дымить. Дым был разноцветным, с примесью мыльных пузырей и того оттенка, каким обычно обрамляется луна в последний день месяца. Он прополз по вьющимся тут и там терновым веткам, немного задержался, чтобы запомнить на будущее запах роз, а потом добрался до гроба.  
Дверь проглотила Грея де Вульфа и напоследок приоткрыла на пару секунд одну из створок, чтобы выпустить лишний разноцветный пар. 

 

***  
Они вышли в лес, который тут же окутал их прохладой и тенью. Рой светлячков повис в воздухе, перемигиваясь со звёздами, проглядывающими сквозь грандиозные ветви деревьев. Совсем немного звёзд и совсем немного светлячков.   
Здесь, под сенью волшебного леса, царила тишина. Здесь воздух был пропитан спокойствием и тьмой, той самой, которая уравновешивала свет.   
Феникс покосился на Кая, который с наслаждением сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Пахнет розами, – вдруг удивлённо констатировал Ключник. Теперь ему казалось, что стоит найти лесную тропинку, как она тут же приведёт его к домику женщины, у которой был волшебный цветник и вечная весна. Эта женщина умела колдовать, но делала это не со зла, а из-за одиночества. Много ужасных вещей люди творили лишь потому, что некому было их остановить.  
Феникс украдкой втянул носом воздух и почувствовал только запах свежих листьев и вечерней росы. Никаких цветов. Но зато – море спокойствия.  
Закрывающий Закон глубоко вдохнул пьянящий волшебный воздух и прикрыл глаза.   
Открыв их, он увидел сердитого мальчишку, который хмуро на него смотрел. И откуда появился? Словно бы прямиком из темноты.  
Шевельнулась где-то слева белая тень Кая – он тоже заметил пацана и тут же забыл о поиске тропинки. Но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как заговорил его рыжий спутник.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал Бен. В лесной тьме его жёлтые глаза почти светились.  
Пацан молчал.  
Ключник намеренно наступил на сухую ветку, чтобы его появление не стало для мальчишки неожиданностью. Он толком и не знал, кого боялся спугнуть больше – аборигена или так внезапно появившегося Фэнхуана.   
– Нечего ветки ломать, я тебя давно заметил, – сердито проговорил мальчик, скрестив руки на груди. – Вы кто такие? Не герои, случаем?  
– А похожи? – Бен удивился, искренне и немного шутя, как умел только он один.  
Мальчишка внимательно оглядел их: невысокого рыжего пришельца с вьющимися рыжими патлами и его спутника с такими длинными волосами, что они невольно напомнили о зелёной тропе Хвостика.  
– Нет, – признался он и вдруг улыбнулся. – Меня Джек звать. Я рассказываю истории. Хотите послушать?  
Фэнхуан бросил на Кая быстрый взгляд – мол, послушаем? Ключник так отвык смотреть в эти золотые глаза, что у него не сразу получилось кивнуть в ответ.  
Когда они расположились у костра, у подножия каменистого холма, Ключник понял, что больше не чует запаха роз.   
Глаза Феникса снова были стальными, но в них отражалось пламя костра, и создавалось впечатление, что в них плещется золото. Джек рассказал им о Волке, которого держали в Сетях. О героях, которые были на них похожи внешне, но на деле были куда лучше, чем можно было представить. Он рассказал о девочке, которая искала беду, и о любви, какой Джек не видел ни разу в своей жизни, а ведь он побывал на стольких свадьбах и на ещё большем количестве танцевальных вечеринках.   
А под конец, когда Джек уснул у костра, между ногами великана Хвостика, Феникс распахнул крылья, выдернул похожее на язычок свечи перо и положил его в тлеющие угли.   
– Чтобы сказочник не замёрз до утра, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд своего Ключника.   
Искры от пера таяли в ночном небе – может быть, превращались в звёзды. Или в светлячков. Тишина волшебного леса вновь окутала их, словно одеялом.   
– Это хорошая Дверь. Мне здесь делать нечего, – Феникс поднялся и подал руку Каю.   
Они ушли, притворив за собой Дверь, тёмную, пахнущую хвоей, усыпанную ворохом звёзд и следами от сажи в форме детских ладошек.  
А Джек видел сон, в котором двое его новых слушателей делают страшный выбор, каждый свой собственный, и думал, что они его обманули.   
Героев иногда очень сложно узнать.


	19. Интерлюдия IX

Чтобы быть человеком, нужно уметь мириться с болью. Чтобы быть Законом, нужно уметь вытаскивать боль наружу, лелеять её и не бояться её ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Законам неведом страх. Законы делают то, что должны. То, что они считают нужным.   
Сезам всё ещё немного был Иваном, поэтому ему был нужен кто-нибудь, идущий рядом. Кто-нибудь близкий, кто-нибудь, кто мог бы бояться его, но всё равно оставаться рядом. Кто-нибудь очень сильный.  
Открывающий Закон торопился. Врывался в Двери, вихрем мчался сквозь их истории, сквозь их время, сквозь целые жизни… Вырывал занозы, вырывал болезни, вырывал то, чего не должно было быть – и мчался дальше.   
За ним скользила тенью мёртвая женщина, прекрасная и холодная. 

Их видели за окнами, пролетающими верхом на огромных орлах из эбенового дерева. Из их карманов сыпался песок, который подбирали дети – и каждая песчинка могла превратиться в дерево, монету или самое тайное твоё желание. Ни одна из них не попала в руки к взрослому, как случилось с коробкой, набитой волшебством, которая когда-то принадлежала могущественному магу. Маленькие чудеса принесли гораздо больше радости, чем большие, которые загадывали, опираясь на алчность, на страх и на тоску. 

Они ходили по дворцу морского царя, укрощая драконов и отбиваясь от жаждущих крови черепах. Море снова наполнилось водой, все бессмертные дети царя снова задышали не отравляющим воздухом пустыни, а тем, чем привыкли дышать. Сезам проглотил чёрную жемчужину, которая обожгла ему горло и чуть не превратила его лёгкие в пепел. Закон Жажды был жгучим и жадным, и походил на Ивана, попавшего в пещеру сорока разбойников. 

В стране облаков, где некуда было ступить, они искали Невидимый Закон и нашли его на вершине хрустальной горы, одинокого и безразличного ко всему. В подземной стране, мрачной, безнебесной, они искали Нерушимый Закон и нашли его в самом глубоком колодце, прикованного к цепи, которая смогла бы сдержать великого волка, чья судьба была в том, чтобы проглотить солнце. В стране на самом краю света они искали Закон Поиска и нашли его только тогда, когда он сам того захотел.

Законов было так много. Но с каждым пойманным, пригретым, запуганным или принятым с распростёртыми объятиям, Дверей оставалось всё меньше и меньше, а Сезам всё прибавлял ходу.

 

Маленький Иван любил сказки так же сильно, как любила их его прабабка, женщина с глазами, наполненными светом. Каждый вечер он бежал домой со всех ног, забывая о бросании рябиной, о песочных замках, о догонялках и девчачьих косичках, которые только и хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь на них дёрнул. Каждый вечер он ел всё, что выставляла перед ним бабушка и устраивался в кресле напротив старой голландки, которую уже не использовали, но всё никак не могли снести, и слушал.  
Иван представлял себя рядом с царевичами, на лихом коне, в глубоких шахтах, на востоке, на западе и на севере, в самом центре Земли, под нею, на дне морском… Ему казалось, что прабабкины истории были бесконечными: они сливались в один прекрасный и непостижимый мир, который, конечно, можно было найти за любым углом, если очень постараться.   
Иван искал. Искал упорно, пока не решил, что дорога к приключениям всегда открывается случайно. Пока однажды не забыл, что именно там долго искал.  
Приключения всё равно нашли его: не в том месте, не в то время и уж совсем точно не при тех обстоятельствах. И как он отплатил своему чуду? Разрушил его.  
Это он умел лучше всего. Это было его тайным умением, на которое он с тем же ребячливым упорством закрывал глаза.  
Иван Сезамов всегда всё портил, спроси любого, кто с ним знаком. Неодобрительно качала головой бабушка, вздыхали учителя, крутили у виска бывшие друзья, хмыкали девушки.   
Он хотел, как лучше. Он всего лишь хотел жить и никого никогда не обижать. Может быть, именно поэтому он обижал всех.  
И продолжал это делать с тем же наработанным когда-то упорством.   
Пока не пришло время остановиться и попытаться всё исправить.  
Было ли поздно? Совсем поздно?  
Любая сказка расскажет вам, что время слишком важно, чтобы им пренебрегать. Любой Закон скажет вам, что никогда не поздно сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему правильное.

 

Шехеразада, хоть и была мёртвой уже какое-то время, продолжала видеть сны. Поначалу размытые, совсем тёмные, полные мантий, песочных часов и масок, роя белых мошек, звона монет для перевозчика и музыки ветра. Она знала, что должна быть мертва, и не понимала, зачем ей вернули дыхание, умение двигаться, умение мыслить, умение любить… и не вернули того, что она умела лучше всего – рассказывать истории.   
Шехеразада пыталась, но у неё выходило только молчать. Её язык остался у Смерти, за ним ни за что не вернуться.   
Однажды она уснула и услышала гул голосов в окружавшей её пустоте. Они раздавались внутри её головы и просили идти дальше, просили напомнить Сатоену, что он ещё жив.   
Законы не могут собраться сами, как и любая разбитая вещь. Сломанным часам нужен часовщик, разбитому зеркалу – искусный мастер, а глиняному горшку – хороший клей.  
Открывающему Закону, тому, который собирал под сенью своего страха остальные, сломанные и злые, нужен был человек.

 

А потом Шехеразада вдруг открыла рот, и слова её были такими же, как прежде, и голос был тот, который рассказывал душегубу-султану тысячу и одну историю о волшебстве, предательстве и благородстве.  
Она рассказала Ивану историю – его собственную, с самого начала. С того момента, как где-то далеко-далеко, в стародавние времена, один человек, любивший сказки, сделал первую Дверь. Он не знал, что это за дверь такая и в чём её предназначение – ведь он был просто скучающим волшебником, который пытался разобраться в устройстве мира. Он сделал сотни Дверей, а его ученики – сотни ключей. Когда волшебник вытесал последнюю Дверь, каменную арку с затейливой резьбой, Закон, единый и непобедимый, тот, который управлял родным миром волшебника и был хозяином самому себе, избавился от опасных волшебных вещичек, выбросив их так далеко, как только смог. Туда, где никто не должен был их найти.   
Иван не мог не слушать, хотя вокруг него гудели Законы, самые разные, испуганные и немного растерянные. Он уже знал, что их суждено было найти. Он уже знал, что Закон раскололся на кусочки, сошёл с ума и объявил войну тем, кто ходил за Двери.

Его жена умерла, и он сам тоже почти уже мёртв, потому что не спит под слоем Сломанных законов, его глаза постоянно открыты, он всё видит и всё запоминает, и всё пропускает через то, что от него осталось.  
Всю чужую боль, всю смерть, все войны, все раны, все ошибки – всю чужую радость, всю жажду жить, всю доброту, всю любовь… Всё, до чего может дотянуться. И он хочет исчезнуть, раствориться в Законах, умереть по-настоящему, навсегда-навсегда, чтобы больше никогда ничего не портить.  
Но Шехеразада рассказывает ему о детях. О Сторожевой Башне. О пути домой, пусть даже он означает смерть для них обоих.  
До тех пор они должны оставаться живыми. Должны сопровождать Открывающего в его безумной гонке, в прогулке по сказочным дебрям, быть тем, что удерживает вместе все Сломанные законы под сезамовым крылом.  
И они идут, в шаге от смерти, ради тех, кто им дорог, потому что знают – в конце всё обязательно будет хорошо.   
Пусть и не для всех.

 

***  
Экскалибур открывает Дверь, и они все оказываются в Кладовке с Конфискатом, рядом с камнем, из которого Артур когда-то вытащил свой билет на королевский трон.  
Повсюду вьются ветви терновника. Аврор не успевает предупредить – он видел такие когда-то давным-давно, за своей собственной Дверью – проклятие сна добирается до них первым.  
Безымянный бог туманом расстилается в коридорах, накрывает собой всю Сторожевую Башню, как чёрным пушистым одеялом.  
Почти все в сборе.  
Остаётся только ждать.


	20. Сказка деcятая. Следуй за нарисованной кошкой и не оглядывайся  (Follow the drawn cat and do not look back)

…а он всё за своё. Нарисует одну кошку и начнёт рисовать другую.

1.

Знаешь, сколько существует на свете разных видов кошек? Сто пятьдесят три тысячи и ещё семь. И это только тех, что видны глазу. Можешь представить себе такую кучу когтей, клыков и хвостов? С какой силой бы они вгрызались во что-то ненавистное, с какой яростью рвали что-то раздражающее, с каким громоподобным стуком били бы об пол хвостами! Земля бы дрожала, принимая шаги, небеса бы грозились упасть, а боги бы принялись бросать свои временные жилища.   
Как не любить кошек? Как не приносить им жертвы, не отвечать на ласку, не воздвигать храмы? Как не рисовать их изо дня в день, пока не кончатся краски, пока не измельчится уголь, пока вся кровь не уйдёт на линии на белой стене? 

Конечно, здешние стены почернели от пожара – давным-давно здесь горели гобелены, стулья и людские судьбы. Ты слышишь их крики? От них звенит в ушах даже после стольких лет. Говорят, они умирали медленно, чувствуя, как слезает с костей их плоть и как плавятся их тени. В некоторых так много лжи, так много злости и зависти, что их тени весят так же много, как их тёмные мысли. Это тени приковали их к месту, тени не дали сбежать от разгорающегося в тронном зале огня, тени держали их крепко-крепко, как не держат иные цепи.

Крики – не музыка, хотя встречал я чудовищ, которые ими наслаждались. Если спросишь меня – мне они не нравятся. Но я привык. Это эхо прошлого. Я люблю прошлое, особенно если оно такое же тёмное, как полоски на моей спине.

Нравятся тебе мои кошки? Поверни-ка голову, дай, уберу со лба волосы… Нравятся?   
Я их сам рисую. Углём, красками, чернилами… Кровью тоже, конечно. У меня она недавно закончилась. Стал бы я иначе притаскивать сюда кого-нибудь? Мне не одиноко. Я люблю тишину. Но новая кровь, особенно такая… Признаться, не ожидал найти хоть что-то подобное.   
Как ровно ложится! Какие тона придаёт краскам!   
Ты не дёргайся. Я же не глупый. Краски мне должно хватить надолго – значит, аккуратность нам обоим не повредит.

Хочешь послушать историю? Я люблю говорить, а ты… Что ж, ты только слушать сейчас можешь, не так ли?   
Что? Этот заинтересовал? Признаться, я им горжусь. Смотри, какой красавец. Белым по чёрному, расправил когти, распушил хвосты… Что это у него в зубах? Это рыбка. Бесконечная рыбка, чтобы никогда не голодать. Не слышал о такой?  
Что ж, я расскажу. И, пока я говорю, веди себя прилично. Мы же не хотим, чтоб моё вдохновение вдруг испугалось и убежало в самый неподходящий момент? Мы же не хотим, чтобы я ненароком расплескал твою кровь?

Слушай.

 

История о Кошачьем короле

Далеко на востоке, за владениями Ди-Цзюня, за Поднебесной страной Цинь-Ю, лежали земли, принадлежавшие богам. Было их на тех клочках земли так много, что многие божества сходили с ума и превращались в демонов, отрекаясь от своей светлой сути. Со временем люди привыкли, что однажды тот, кому молишься и приносишь жертвы, может обернуться против тебя. Сделались они угрюмыми и недоверчивыми, и стали среди них самыми почётными работа священника – чтобы усердно служил святому и не дал ему обернуться силами зла – и охотника на демонов, который появлялся тогда, когда священник уже ничего не мог сделать.  
Самым известным охотником на демонов был Кошачий король. И вот его история.

Однажды по мосту, соединяющему острова с Поднебесной страной, тому самому, который построили из костей великого хранителя Севера, повадились шастать кошки. Поначалу обрадовались им жители островного царства: пушистые комочки пели свои мурчащие песни, тёрлись о ноги и грели своим теплом. Радовался кошкам каждый дом – и бедный, и богатый, и ломящийся от роскоши так, что легко его перепутать с дворцом.   
Но потом кошек стало слишком много. В одной из южных провинций нельзя было и шагу ступить, чтобы не задеть какой-нибудь пёстрый, или рыжий, или белый хвост. Кошки занимали всё свободное место в доме, в сараях, на лужайках и в огородах. Однажды проснулся правитель царства и обнаружил, что на него смотрит огромный серый кот с зелёными глазами. Он нагло устроился на царской груди и зевал, словно так всё и должно быть. Словно на самом деле миром правят кошки, и каждая из них имеет право лежать, где ей только угодно. Даже на груди Жёлтого императора с востока или любого из правителей островных царств.   
Какому царю такое бы понравилось? Оскорбился и этот. Собрал он своих министров – каждый пришёл на заседание с кошкой, удобно устроившейся на квадратных шляпах – и приказал им понять, откуда вдруг взялось столько кошек.  
Через четыре дня и четыре ночи главный советник вдруг воскликнул «Ага!» так неожиданно, что дремавшая на его шапке кошка подскочила и грохнулась на пол. Она принялась оскорблённо вылизываться, а потом сделала вид, что на самом деле всё это произошло по одному ей известному плану. В несколько прыжков кошка скрылась за углом и отправилась на королевскую кухню охотиться за королевскими мышами.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал главный министр. – Откуда взялись все эти кошки, но предлагаю простое решение – объявить их вне закона. Всё, что вне закона, не посмеет оставаться на нашей святой земле.  
Так и порешили.  
Назавтра на каждой кухне, в каждой подворотне, на каждой стене вывесили сообщение о новом законе – Законе против Кошек.   
Все кошки – и пришлые, и местные – были зверьми грамотными и тут же прочли строки, под которыми стояла королевская печать. Прочли – и принялись смеяться, фыркая и прикрывая грозящийся перерасти в хохот смех своими роскошными усами.   
Кошки вольны были ходить там, где им вздумается, как истинные повелители всего сущего. Хоть по святой, хоть по проклятой земле.  
Кошки остались в стране и всё продолжали и продолжали прибывать по мосту из костей хранителя севера.  
Тогда царь назначил нового главного министра и снова собрал совет. Думали они четыре раза по четыре дня и столько же ночей, пока новый глава совета не воскликнул «Эврика!» и не взмахнул руками, с которых тут же упали несколько пригревшихся в складках мантии котов.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал новый главный министр. - Откуда взялись все эти кошки, но предлагаю простейшее решение – раз идут они к нам по костяному мосту, нужно его сломать.  
Так и порешили.  
Отослал повелитель земель к мосту отряд плотников и несколько своих лучших воинов, чтобы спилили они одну из костяных свай и потопили мост в море. Но только разложили они инструменты, только подошли к костяной свае, которая уже почти превратилась в камень, ибо давно уже лежала в земле, как появился из тумана юноша в кроваво-красном кимоно.   
\- Что это вы тут делаете, честные работники? – поприветствовал он королевских плотников, поклонившись в пол.  
\- Приказано нам спилить мост… - начал было объяснять один из плотников, но его тут же перебил закованный в латы воин.  
\- Нечего, - сказал. – Посторонним тут шляться. Иди, куда шёл.  
Улыбнулся юноша, поклонился так низко, что запачкал рукава своего яркого кимоно и исчез снова в тумане.  
А когда туман рассеялся, нашли у моста кровавые следы, брошенные второпях инструменты и останки «честных работников» царя.  
В ту пору оборотней много водилось на островах. Не всегда поймёшь, кто перед тобой на самом деле: человек, зверь или божество. Духи любили превращаться в птиц, а оборотням было всё равно, в кого обращаться: лишь бы поближе подобраться к своей добыче.   
Собрал царь совет в третий раз, и главного советника среди лучших умов уже не было: сидел на его месте толстый улыбчивый кот с рыжей шерстью. А под ним лежала расплющенная квадратная шляпа.  
Думали мудрецы четыре раза по четыре дня, а после ещё столько же ночей. Думали четыре раза по четыре недели, и тогда только вспомнил один из младших советников, которому едва-едва исполнилось шестьдесят, что живёт в паре лиг от дворца, у самого края света, священник, слава о котором бредёт впереди него, волнами окатывает любого.  
Явно ведь дело нечистое – к кому, как не к святому человеку, обратиться?   
Отправил царь к священнику младшего советника, а с ним – сорок две кошки, которые успели обжить маленькую комнатку при библиотеке, в которой этот мудрец жил. Так и шли: шестидесятилетний мужчина в расшитом шёлковом платье и его кошки, поднявшие головы и распушившие хвосты от сознания собственной важности.  
Двор священника встретил их тишиной. Только звенели поющие ветра над крыльцом, да тихонько поскрипывали старые половицы. Вокруг – надо же! – не было ни одной кошки.   
Советник постучал в дверь четыре раза, как того требовал этикет, а после осторожно заглянул в окно. Там, на полу, в лучах яркого солнца лежала, вытянувшись, огромная пятнистая кошка. Морда её была в крови, и лапы были в крови, и даже кончик хвоста. Она спала на шёлковом одеянии священника как ни в чём не бывало, словно так и надо отмечать свои победы.  
Советник со всех ног кинулся прочь с крыльца, но споткнулся об одного из сопровождавших его котов и упал прямо под ноги Кошачьему королю.  
Были у него белые уши и четыре белых хвоста – по одному на каждую сторону света – и в руках он сжимал обнажённый клинок. Советнику было так страшно, что ему показалось, словно явившийся перед ним демон как две капли воды похож на царя.  
\- Я не демон, - сказал Кошачий король, словно прочитав в испуганном взгляде бедного старика его мысли. – А ты иди-ка спрячься.  
Охотник распахнул дверь дома священника, словно был здесь хозяином, и пятнистая кошка, грациозная и опасная, поднялась ему навстречу.  
\- Сам Кошачий король, - промурлыкала она, потягиваясь и счищая с морды засохшую кровь. – Чему обязана такой честью?  
Но охотник, казалось, и не слышал её вовсе. Он повернул лезвие своего меча, а глаза его из чёрных превратились в ярко-голубые, с вертикальными зрачками. Он сделал шаг, и все четыре его хвоста угрожающе задёргались, как у кота перед прыжком.  
И Кошачий король прыгнул, но демоническая кошка тоже была проворна. Она со смехом отпрянула в сторону и вдруг обернулась девушкой – такой прекрасной, каких советник и всего коты никогда в жизни не видывали. На ней было пятнистые шелка, в её чёрных волнистых волосах сверкали жемчуга, а смех её был подобен звону серебряных колокольчиков.  
Охотник на демонов ничуть не колебался – рубанул мечом снова, а кошка юркнула в сторону.  
\- Что, не люба? – её украшенные агатами серёжки сверкнули на солнце, а в следующую секунду на месте девушки оказался одетый в чёрную робу священников юноша. – А так?  
Меч просвистел совсем близко от своей цели: один из широких чёрных рукавов порвался, а превратившаяся в священника кошка зашипела.  
\- Что же ты делаешь, глупый Кошачий король? Разве не этот священник всех нас когда-то нарисовал? Разве стоит винить меня за то, что я была голодна? Ты поступил бы…  
Договорить она не успела – упала на крыльцо, поражённая клинком.   
Охотник помолился над её телом, чтобы кошачья душа нашла дорогу в страну теней, и повернулся к советнику, который всё это время прятался за молельным камнем.

В храме великого священника все стены были увешаны бумагой, а с бумаги смотрели на советника и охотника тысячи кошек. Живший здесь настоятель был совсем юным: ничего он в своей жизни не умел, кроме как рисовать кошек, и однажды рисунки его ожили и помогли ему найти своё место в жизни. Он рисовал и богов, и демонов, и обычных кошек. А однажды даже нарисовал Кошачьего короля, и тот сделался знаменитым на всю округу охотником.  
Жил он с кошками душа в душу. Но некоторые получались у него лучше остальных, а некоторые не получались вовсе. И одна из таких кошек, которая совсем не умела охотиться, потому что была нарисована только наполовину, съела священника. 

Советник рассказал Кошачьему королю о постигшей царство беде, и тот решил, что теперь, когда нет больше священника, а значит, и дома, ничему ему не остаётся, кроме как путешествовать и бороться с такими же голодными демонами. Исправлять ошибки своего хозяина. 

Младший советник вернулся во дворец и получил от островного царя награду. А Кошачий король до конца своих дней помнил, каким счастливым выглядел священник, когда рисовал, и до конца своих дней боролся с обезумевшими богами и обезумевшими кошками.

 

2.

Хороша история? А была бы ещё лучше, если бы ты знал, что случилось сразу после того, как священник нарисовал Кошачьего короля. Было бы лучше, если бы ты видел те летние дни, полные кошек и урчащего счастья, и сверкающих глаз Кошачьего короля, и смеха. Было бы лучше, если бы ты заглянул в кошачью душу и увидел там чувства, неприкрытые, почти человеческие. Но кем бы я был, если бы рассказал нечто настолько личное?  
Ведь важны только кошки, а не тот, кто их рисует. Если кошек слишком много, всегда можно найти того, кто их сотрёт. Или того, кто съест их создателя.  
Как ты думаешь, часто ли пытались съесть меня?  
Иногда я думаю, что мне стоит нарисовать своего собственного короля. Было бы весело однажды встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и сразиться. Было бы забавно вырастить свою смерть… Да только это невозможно

У меня ещё много в запасе кошек. Вон та, чёрная, как грех, когда-то забирала у семей первенца – но только если ему было суждено умереть. Тёмными ночами с зарождающимся месяцем она смотрела в небеса и видела будущее, но никому о нём не рассказывала. Однажды она встретила кота, который носил с собой бесконечную рыбу. Всякий раз после того, как он её съедал, рыба вновь возвращалась, целая и свежая. Чёрная кошка знала, что этот кот подарит ей ребёнка, и судьба у него будет не самая завидная.  
Я ведь обещал рассказать о белом коте с бесконечной рыбкой в зубах? 

Слушай. Я расскажу тебе о ребёнке белого кота и чёрной кошки. Я расскажу о Кипе, заколдованном коте.

 

История о принцессе

Случилась эта история в те времена, когда любой правитель ещё держал в своём жилище кошек, чтобы те охраняли запасы в кладовых и преумножали королевскую казну. У императрицы той была любимая кошка, чёрная, как смоль. У неё был третий глаз, которым она видела будущее, и лучшие умы империи часто советовали с кошкой по тому или иному поводу.  
Однажды императрица спросила у своей любимой чёрной кошки, за что прогневались на них боги, если лишили их первенца. Кошка не могла признаться, что это она проглотила душу нерождённого ребёнка, потому что увидела его судьбу и не могла позволить такому чудовищу появиться на свет. Поэтому она ответила, что императрица не должна волноваться: вскоре она родит прекрасную дочь, которая будет отрадой для родителей и счастьем для всей страны.  
У подножия высокой горы, на котором стоял дворец Жёлтого императора, жили драконы. Их стаи, как косяки рыб, пестрели в воздушном пространстве, в океанской толщи: их чешуя отражала закатное Солнце, а гривы ловили восточные ветра. Они были так прекрасны, что новорождённую принцессу тех мест назвали Луной - в честь грациозных лент драконов, снующих в небесах.

Луна росла прелестным ребёнком. Она радовалась жизни и радовала всех вокруг, а больше всего – свою мать.   
Когда исполнилось принцессе тринадцать лет, чёрная кошка императрицы пришла в королевские покои и открыла свой третий глаз.  
\- Мне осталось жить совсем недолго, - промяукала она, и императрица побледнела. – И я хочу предупредить об опасности, что ждёт в будущем маленькую принцессу. Но вы должны пообещать мне, что присмотрите за моим потомством.  
Императрица поклялась в этом страшной клятвой, и чёрная кошка прошипела, что Луне нужно держаться подальше от горы, на которой стоял дворец Жёлтого императора.  
Шли годы. Луна выросла в прекрасную и очень любознательную девушку: она часто ускользала из дворца на прогулку вместе с Кипом, сыном чёрной кошки и белого кота. Он жил в королевской семье и ни в чём не нуждался - императрица держала своё слово. Ни в чём, кроме, может быть, компании юной принцессы.  
Однажды любопытство Луны привело её к тропинке, которая вела вдоль ручья, стекающего с крутых стен, окружающих сад Жёлтого императора. Принцесса запахнула плащ и ступила на тропу, но Кип выскочил перед ней и преградил дорогу.  
\- Моя матушка перед своей смертью предсказала, что в тени Небесной горы вас ждут ужасные испытания.  
Принцесса нахмурилась, но всё же продолжила путь, несмотря на то, что кот вился у неё под ногами, пытаясь остановить. Её не пугали опасности. Уже давно она искала настоящие приключения, о которых читала только в книгах, но до сей поры ей ни одного не попадалось.  
Деревья по обе стороны от тропы становились всё выше, птиц – всё меньше, и даже Кип стал двигаться ещё бесшумнее и совсем не урчал. Вскоре принцесса и кот вышли к тому месту, где ручей превращался в небольшой водопад. Уставшая луна присела на траву, разулась и окунула ноющие ноги в холодную воду. Вдруг девушка закричала, а пена у водопада окрасилась красным. Кип бросился на подмогу и оттащил принцессу подальше от ручья, схватившись зубами за подол платья.  
У прекрасной Луны больше не было её маленьких ступней, гордости всего царства: ноги её заканчивались кровавыми обрубками. Через пару часов не стало у Луны и жизни. Похоже, укус твари, жившей в ручье, был ядовитым. Заплакал Кип, как умеют плакать только кошки.   
Принцесса вернулась во дворец без кота, который всегда её сопровождал. Императрица долго убивалась, что не смогла сдержать слово, данное чёрной кошке. А Луна иногда мурчала во сне. Ну да что с того.

 

Как видишь, родиться кошкой – не страшно. Страшно родиться безмозглым идиотом, лезущим навстречу опасности.   
Я знал эту чёрную кошку. Однажды она и мне сделала предсказание – хотя какое у меня может быть будущее, а?   
Она сказала, что придёт проклятый час, когда вопьётся мне в руку… в лапу… или в душу… не упомнить… Пусть будет в руку. Вопьётся туда заноза и засядет так глубоко, что даже сможет изменить меня. Меня, великого и неповторимого!   
В чём-то эта кошка была права. Однажды я действительно наступил на не до конца сгоревшую доску и потом неделю прихрамывал. В этом самом дворце. А после… после я только рисовал.

О, а вот эта кошка! Эта, которая спит в орхидеях – она одна из моих любимых. У нас схожие имена, и она такая же выдумщица.

Я расскажу тебе и о ней, о да. Расскажу, пока делаю небольшой надрез… А ты не дергайся. Не дергайся! Всего лишь мааааленькая ранка. А сколько чернил у меня будет! 

Слушай. Слушай и не скули.

 

История о сердце

Волосы у Бай Джу были светлее лунного сияния, а глаза – как два изумруда. Руки её были такими тонкими, что сквозь них можно было увидать свою смерть. А ещё Бай Джу на самом деле не существовало. Была только её видимость, для каждого – своя.  
Посмотрим художник – и видит идеальную для себя модель. Ну и что, что у неё вместо человеческой головы кошачья? Посмотрит охотник – и вот она, белоснежная пантера, о шкуре которой он мечтал всю свою жизнь. Посмотрит счастливый человек – и не увидит ничего.   
Бай Джу любила прикидываться чужими возлюбленными, чтобы получить удовольствие. Любила превращаться в давно потерянных родных, чтобы вызвать слёзы счастья, а потом опять исчезнуть – и разбить уже разбитые сердца. Она любила претвориться путеводной звездной или огнём маяка, чтобы потерявшиеся путники следовали за ней, а после умерли вместе с пылающей надеждой в груди.  
Бай Джу была жестокой.  
Однажды она завела в непроходимые топкие болота возлюблённого Кошачьей ведьмы. И ведьма разыскала Бай Джу и прокляла её страшным проклятием: жить во дворце с дырявой крышей и носить свою белую кошачью голову в руках до тех пор, пока не объявится кто-нибудь, способный полюбить безголовое чудовище.  
Многие приходили с той поры к Бай Джу во дворец. Бедные и богатые, искавшие славы и искавшие диковинок, любители острых ощущений и беглецы: всех встречала тишина и безмолвные зеркала. Бай Джу умерила свой пыл, разговаривала с каждым терпеливо – и каждому дарила кусочек своего сердца.   
Конечно, ни один из них не ответил ей взаимностью. Стоило только увидеть её, с головой белой кошки в руках, чудовище в красивом платье – и все убегали прочь, в темноту, к теням и опасностям.  
Настал день, когда от сердца Бай Джу осталось так мало, что этого едва хватило бы, чтобы влюбиться с первого взгляда.  
И тогда в её дом постучался Кошачий король.  
Он пришёл издалека, сказал, что охотиться за одной ведьмой, и попросился на ночлег.  
Бай Джу впустила охотника на демонов в дом и нашла в себе силы поговорить с ним. Он отвечал вежливо, был приветлив, и у Бай Джу появилась надежда.  
Она вышла к нему утром, в белом платье и с головой белой кошки в руках, которая немигающим взглядом изумрудных глаз смотрела на охотника с мольбой.  
И Кошачий король сделал то, что должен: обнажил клинок и избавил мир от Белой кошки. Ведь она и была тем демоном, за жизнью которого его послал королевский двор на этот раз.  
Но последний кусочек сердца Бай Джу Кошачий король сохранил – как доказательство того, что у душегубов вообще есть сердце.

3.

Чужие воспоминания резанули по глазам, как лезвия. Это было больнее, чем поглощать Закон Голода, больнее, чем падать с огромной высоты, даже больнее, чем некоторые человеческие мысли… Это была бездна, в которую Феникс изо всех сил старался не провалиться.

…В императорском дворце куча гостей: повсюду расшитые жемчугами и золотом шелка, серебряные кисточки, нефритовые подвески. Покрытые белилами и румянами лица, искусные маски, украшенные драгоценными камнями. И, ослепительнее остальных – император и императрица. В его чёрные волосы вплетены жёлтые нити, словно он сам Хуань-ди, в косе его спутницы – чёрный жемчуг, словно она дочь морского царя. Она привстаёт на цыпочки, шепчет что-то в бороду Шаня, своего супруга, и он улыбается ей, Юнь-Тири, самой прекрасной девушке на свете.   
Фэнхуан замирает на месте.   
В его руках – волшебный камень, который должен исцелить императора. Камень, который он выдрал из мёртвой плоти цилина, превратившегося в демона божества. Камень, ради которого Фэнхуан прошёл половину страны пешком. Камень, из-за которого божественная птица, предвестник счастья – нет, просто друг императора, друг, который хотел помочь – лишился крыльев. Лишился целого неба ради чужой жизни.  
Жизни, которой на самом деле ничего не грозит.  
В глазах императора отражается непонимание, когда он замечает оборванца – кто посмел пустить нищего в королевский зал? А потом он узнаёт. Узнаёт, и в его глазах появляется страх.   
После – жалость, когда император понимает, что от фэнхуановских крыльев остались рваные раны, кусочки костей и парочка облезлых перьев.   
А ещё – раскаяние, такое глубокое, что в нём утонули бы все лживые слова его супруги. Но этого Фэнхуан уже не замечает. Всё, что он видит – вина на лице друга и торжество на лице его супруги.  
Всё, что он помнит – огонь, который больше нет нужды сдерживать. Он шумит, трещит, ревёт, проглатывает людские крики и их жизни.   
А потом и самого Фэнхуана…

Его возвращают руки и голос. Холодные пальцы, прижатые к вискам, успокаивающие пламя воспоминаний. Как глоток воды. Как напоминание.   
Это не твои воспоминания, Феникс. Твои не похожи на человеческие, сплетённые с болью, с чувствами, с ужасами и потерями. Твои – стабильные и ничего не значащие. Ведь так?  
Голос тоже кажется холодным – как ручей в ноябрьском лесу. Кажется, он говорит что-то важное. Или повторяет имя. Или шепчет какую-то околесицу. Главное – сосредоточиться и не провалиться снова. А ещё – вытянуть вслед за собой Фэнхуана, обратно в снежный сон, к Сломанным Законам. Туда, где всё хорошо.

Феникс хватал ртом воздух, как задыхающаяся на берегу рыба. Это была паника, это был ужас – и Кай не знал толком, что делать. Он узнал это место, хоть и был здесь всего один раз, за Дверью, за которую не должен был заходить, в воспоминаниях, которые ни он, ни Вера не имели права видеть.  
Из всех Дверей им должна была попасться именно эта.   
Мир был несправедливым местом.

Когда взгляд Феникса сделался более осмысленным, перед ними появился огромный белый тигр. Его глаза горели ледяной яростью, под его лапами трескалась земля, а когти оставляли на камнях глубокие борозды. Он бил хвостом по бокам, готовился к прыжку…   
И Феникс вдруг почувствовал его, здешний Закон. Он бился в унисон с хвостом тигра, он тихо рычал и грозил самым страшным из того, что только можно представить.  
Но вокруг него всё ещё пылал императорский дворец и его гости. Вокруг него всё ещё бушевал его собственный огонь, злобный, кусачий, бордовой-красный, почти чёрный…   
Когда он отключился, Фэнхуан не занял его место. Последним, что он видел, были слезящиеся голубые глаза Кая, который пытался сделать хоть какую-нибудь ледяную преграду, но лёд таял, не успевая даже принять нужную форму. 

Дым горчил во рту и забирал так необходимый для дыхания воздух, а ещё заставлял плакать, хотя для того не было никакой причины. Феникс и раньше видел, как умирают люди, Не целый дворец разом, и не по его собственной вине, но всё же…  
Он моргнул. Зрение никак не желало сфокусироваться, а голова – подниматься со шлакового пола. Лежать было удобно. Был ли смысл вообще дёргаться?  
Он видел фигуру огромного белого тигра, расплывчатую и всё равно впечатляющую. Он видел, как опускается мохнатая голова и как усеянная клыками пасть смыкается на тёмном пальто и тащит его вверх. Белые волосы Кая, неровные, спутавшиеся, покрытые сажей, качнулись. Феникс вдруг вспомнил, что он затягивал их в пучок, хотя несколько прядей всё равно не желали лежать, как следует. С чего же они опять распустились?   
Тяжесть собственных век показалась Фениксу чудовищной. Он моргнул – тигр повернулся. В его пасти безвольно висел Ключник. Как деревянная кукла на гвозде в фургончике у владельца театра. Как котёнок, которого мама за шкирку тащит домой.  
Феникс моргнул ещё раз, и, когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, они были жёлтыми, как солнечный свет.

Тигр развернулся и огромными прыжками помчался в тень.  
Фэнхуан на бегу распахнул крылья, нога зацепилась за кусок мрамора, он рухнул вниз, подняв тучи пыли и подмяв под себя одно крыло.  
Белый тигр скрылся в тенях.  
Фэнхуан остался лежать в руинах дворца, когда-то принадлежавшего его другу.

 

***

Не спи. Здесь холодно. Здесь всегда холодно, потому что это моя страна. Я здесь за всё отвечаю.  
Я открываю врата и чищу их. Я берегу тени, которые сюда приходят. Я и кошек рисую. Кошки греют мёртвых, если им захочется.   
Не спи – замёрзнешь.  
Какой мне прок от твоей крови, если она замёрзнет? Живая, совсем недавно текущая по венам – вот что мне нужно. Такая, какой я мог бы похвалиться перед соседями.   
Не спи. Не спи. Лучше – послушай.

 

История о белом тигре

Многие искали белого тигра.  
Они шли тропами мёртвых, петляющими и прямыми, вымощенными нефритовой плиткой и черепами грешников – но это были не те тропы. Они шли дворцовыми дорожками, по краям которых росли причудливые кустарники и плодоносящие деревья – но это были не те дорожки, Они плыли: на лодках и просто так. Они скакали на лошадях. Они ехали в каретах.   
Все они, в конце концов, нашли огромного белого тигра, каждый – в своё время. И это было последним, что они сделали в своей жизни.

Говорят, он живёт на Западе, в руинах императорского дворца. И нет туда дороги никому из живых.   
Дворец этот найти, конечно, не проблема. Проблема в другом – найти нужную его сторону.  
У всего есть тень. И обычно в тенях живут тигры.  
Конечно, бывают исключения. У кого-то в тенях живут крокодилы. Или змеи. Или волки. У особо везучих – драконы. У некоторых – пауки. Даже если так, место для тигра, даже самого небольшого, всегда найдётся.  
Белый тигр жил в тени императорского дворца, в котором однажды, давным-давно, сгорел император, и его жена, и весь его двор. Говорят, то была кара богов за обман, предательство и праздную жизнь. Говорят, император не любил платить по счетам. Говорят, император женился на злобной девице: она была самой прекрасной на свете, но из уст её лился яд.  
Тигру нравилось, что во дворце так пусто. Обычно после людей остаются их тени, но огонь того пожара был так силён, что расплавил и тени. Воистину божественный то был огонь.  
Однажды тигру сделалось так скучно, что он перестал выходить из дворца: бродил там, прислушивался к крикам, раздающимся из прошлого, и медленно, очень медленно сходил с ума. У всех тигров иммунитет к любым болезням – к безумию, в том числе. Но пришёл день, когда белый тигр скинул свою полосатую шкуру, вытянулся во весь человеческий рост и присел у стены, нетерпеливо размахивая хвостом. На стенах дворца кое-где остались следы от гобеленов, от прекрасной росписи и былого величия. И тогда тигр взял непривычными пальцами мел, который притащил накануне, и принялся рисовать.  
Он рисовал кошек. Больших и малых, толстых и тонких, пушистых и голых. Всяких, какие только в голову придут.  
И чем больше рисовал, тем меньше выходил из дворца.  
Без белого тигра наступил на земле хаос. Тени толпились у границы, не зная, куда идти. Живые видели мёртвых, разгуливающих по полям. А потом по мосту, построенному из костей гигантского яка, пришли сотни тысяч кошек. Злобных и мстительных, мурчащих и рычащих, с одним хвостом, с девятью хвостами или вовсе без хвоста. Одни оборачивались людьми и завлекали в тёмные подворотни доверчивых прохожих. Другие превращались в шкатулки, гребни и красивые безделушки, чтобы вытягивать из подобравших девушек их красоту и тепло. Третьи надевали полосатые шкуры и претворялись белым тигром, чтобы тени мёртвых шли за ними в огненные земли или земли ледяные и никогда не обрели покой.  
Белый тигр рисовал и рисовал. Мелом, углём и чернилами. Красками. А однажды, когда захотел поесть и отправился на охоту в живой мир – кровью.  
Кровь – те же чернила. Как кровь дарит подвижность и тепло живым существам, так чернила дают жизнь историям и картинам.   
С тех пор не рисовал тигр ничем, кроме крови.  
Он испробовал множество рецептов: ловил императоров и нищих, вельмож и красавиц, поэтов и торговцев редисом. И всякий раз новая нарисованная кошка отличалась от предыдущей. Белому тигру это нравилось. Пока его вдруг не заела скука и неуверенность.  
Все картины ему казались вторичными и ужасными. Каждый новый кот – копией уже когда-то нарисованного. В ярости рванул белый тигр прочь из дворцовой тени, чтобы отыскать такую кровь, какую никто и никогда не видел ни в царстве живых, ни в царстве мёртвых.   
И он отыскал её.

 

Ты слушаешь меня? Не спи. Слушай. Ведь это история обо мне.  
Слушай. Слушай, как стучит в ушах твоя кровь. Много ли на свете тех, кто может похвастаться морозными чернилами? Сияющими? Полными льда и холода, и немного – смерти? Живые чернила, от которых пахнет железом и немного мной?  
Слушай. Ведь это история и о тебе.

 

И белый тигр рисовал кошек до конца своих дней.   
Всё чаще сбрасывал шкуру, всё больше привыкал к человеческим пальцам. Всё сильнее надеялся, что ему повезло не однажды. Что новые чернила сами придут к нему – на своих двоих. Он чуял их по другую сторону дворца. Он чуял их задолго до того, как начал рисовать кошек.  
Это был запах огня, который расплавил тени и оставил на пожарище крики умирающих и кусочки настенной росписи в главном зале.

Ты ведь знаешь об этом пожаре? Ты ведь видел его когда-то тоже?  
В нём был гнев. В нём была боль. Много ли на свете огня, которому бывает больно?  
Стоит ли дразнить такое пламя? Стоит ли вспоминать, что когда-то у Ди-цзюня. Повелителя востока, было десять сыновей-солнц? И все они были женаты на прекраснейших девах Поднебесной. Все, кроме одного.  
О, этот Солнце был бунтарём. Выкатывался на небосклон, когда ему вздумается, а когда повзрослел – и вовсе отправился в путешествие. Виданное ли дело: Солнце, огненное пламя, на которое не взглянешь, несётся куда-то, осушая реки и поджигая посевы? Ему было всё равно. Он был молодым, свободным и бессмертным. И он хотел повидать мир.  
Он спускался в самую глубокую пропасть и осветил мерзких чудовищ, что жили там. Он поднимался на самую высокую гору и катился кубарем вниз, вызывая камнепады. Он даже нырнул в море, к самому дну, и из-за него вскипела вода во дворце морского царя, а несколько его придворных сварились заживо. Солнцу было всё равно.  
Он хохотал и плевался пламенем, и плевал на чужое мнение. До тех пор, пока не оказался далеко на севере.  
Лёд плавился под шагами Солнца, и за ним тянулся водяной след, похожий на морского змея, обвивавшего своими кольцами всю землю. Он забрёл так далеко на север, что однажды след исчез. Сын Ди-цзюня делал шаг, и его прошлые следы тут же исчезали, затягиваясь коркой льда. Холод так далеко от дома побеждал пламя. И это было любопытно.  
Он не смог остановиться и шёл всё дальше и дальше. Закончился длинный полярный день, и началась не менее длинная полярная ночь. Свет одного из Солнц отражался от снега, но даже он не мог рассеять холодную северную тьму.  
И там, так далеко на севере, что замерзало дыхание, десятый сын Ди-цзюня встретил девушку. Среди мрака и холода, среди смерти и бесконечных снегов она сидела в маленьком домике, шила чёрную накидку из шкуры Безымянного зверя и напевала песню.  
Конечно, Солнце тут же влюбился. Он схватил её своими горячими руками, обернул в недошитую накидку и понёсся домой, в сады Нефритового императора.  
Никто не знал, кем была незнакомка. Никто не знал, вправду ли она проплакала десять дней и десять ночей, прежде чем выйти на свет и посмотреть на страну, которая стала её новым домом. Никто не знал, в самом ли деле Солнце выкрал её, не спросив разрешения у родителей. Но все знали вот что: ненависть и непонимание, которые отражались поначалу в глазах северной девушки, постепенно превратились в любовь.  
Кое-кто поговаривал, что сын Ди-цзюня спас её от ужасной судьбы: там, в северных льдах, её держала при себе могущественная чародейка. Кое-кто поговаривал, что эта чародейка унесла её из дома маленькой девочкой, выкрав у родителей. Кое-кто поговаривал, что судьба это девочки состояла из сплошных похищений, которые никогда не заканчивались хорошо.  
Та девушка и родила от десятого Солнца пламя, способное чувствовать боль, способное гневаться и способное плавить тени.   
Знал он в своей жизни много предательств, но и много хороших вещей тоже. Мать воспитала в нём тягу к северной ночи, а отец – умение держать своё слово и помогать людям.   
Он помогал многим – а после подружился с самими императором, и Поднебесная страна расцвела, а сына Солнца стали считать вестником удачи. До той поры, пока он не спалил императорский дворец и не исчез из истории на века.

 

Однажды сын Солнца и проклятой северной девушки встретился с белым тигром.  
Он пошёл тропой, которой никто не пользовался до него: он пошёл вслед за болезненными воспоминаниями и своим другом. Не всякий сможет такое провернуть. Но этот – смог.  
Он провалился в дворцовую тень, и его оглушили крики мёртвых, о которых сын Солнца старался забыть. Одно из его огненных крыльев волочилось по земле, сломанное. Он прихрамывал, и каждый шаг отзывался для него болью, словно он ступал не по пеплу, а по острым ножам. 

Он вошёл в главный зал, туда, где когда-то сжёг предателей, лжецов и злодеев. Тех, кто заставил его сразиться с божеством и потерять свои крылья. Потерять целое небо и, в придачу, единственного друга. Друга, который тогда стоял с чашей вина в руках и слушал ядовитые речи, которые нашёптывала ему самая прекрасная девица на свете. Царевна Юнь-Тири, которую сын Солнца добыл для императора, потому что тот жить без неё не мог. 

Белый тигр был повёрнут к нему спиной. Друг, вслед за которым он пришёл, сидел, привалившись к стене и уронив голову на грудь. Спутанные пряди его длинных волос кое-где окрасились кровавыми чернилами.  
Иначе и быть не могло.   
И, когда сын Солнца уже собирался потребовать возвращения своего друга, белый тигр поднялся и сказал.  
\- Добро пожаловать, внук Ди-цзюня! Я ждал тебя!

 

***

Байху, огромный белый тигр, был законом абсолютной, безвозвратной смерти. Он был Законом, который невозможно было получить.   
Смерть одинакова во всех историях.  
Она – не больше и не меньше – заканчивает все пути. Ставит точку, за которой пишет потом предложения на неизвестном ни одному из живых языке.  
Её нельзя обмануть. Встретившись с ней лицом к лицу, очень сложно отвернуться.  
Байху, чья полосатая шкура лежала в углу, посмотрел своими ярко-голубыми глазами прямо в душу Фэнхуана. И увидел там множество Сломанных Законов.  
Бен не отвёл взгляда. Его глаза были не менее яркими. Он мог смотреть Смерти в лицо, потому что у него было бессчётное число жизней.   
Байху мог сколько угодно ловить его прах лапами, как кошка, гоняющаяся за бабочками, но тот вновь и вновь возвращался под свет Солнца. Как само Солнце всегда возвращается на небосклон – даже после долгой полярной ночи.  
Белый тигр поднял руку, испачканную кровью, тёмной и сверкающей. Чернильной.  
– Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, сын Солнца. Должен ли я говорить, как бесполезна твоя затея? Или… или назвать тебя Закрывающим? Или Фениксом? Какое имя тебе по душе?  
Фэнхуан молчал. В тени было не так-то легко попасть. И оставаться здесь было тоже не так-то просто. В его ушах до сих пор раздавались крики давно умерших людей, которые где-то в прошлом ещё горели, и плоть всё ещё слезала с их костей.   
– Твоя затея – глупость, – продолжал Байху. – Всё, что тебе остаётся – сесть здесь и подарить мне прекрасные, полные огня чернила.  
Хвост белого тигра дёрнулся, предвкушая новую забаву. Новую, на этот раз действительно горячую, кровь.  
– Или ты можешь уйти. Я буду горевать, но, наверное, ничего не смогу сделать. Из теней нельзя забрать ни тигра, ни его добычу.  
– У всего есть цена, – произнёс Фэнхуан, бросив взгляд на спутанные белые волосы и тонкие пальцы, которые возвращали его из пожара, который давно уже закончился.  
– Что ты можешь такого предложить в обмен на дорогу из страны смерти? Мне не нужны небеса, если ты вдруг решил, что во второй раз это сработает.  
Крылья – хорошая цена, но сейчас она слишком мала. Да и что можно отдать за сломанные кости?   
У него… у них есть Законы. Тоже сломанные, конечно. Нужны ли они смерти?  
Готов ли Феникс расстаться хоть с одним из них?   
Он тоже здесь, сероглазый, с синими перьями за спиной. В полудрёме, оглушённый чужими воспоминаниями. По колено в снегу. В их общем сне.  
Готов ли?   
Феникс прошипел «Нет» самому себе – так тихо, через силу, словно готов был дать другой ответ.  
Да и зачем Смерти Законы? Особенно безумные, под стать ей самой.  
Байху заговорил, словно бы в насмешку:  
– Я не заберу у тебя ничего сломанного. Всегда хотят отдать какую-нибудь испорченную дрянь. Надеются, что я попадусь. Скажи, удалось ли кому-нибудь обмануть смерть? Хоть раз?  
Фэнхуан не ответил. Он знал, что Смерть возможно обмануть. Но торжествовать после придётся недолго.  
Что есть у Фэнхуана, кроме страшных воспоминаний и мыслей, мечущихся по разуму, как загнанные звери?   
Только…  
– Я отдам тебе свои жизни.   
Белый тигр замер. Даже хвост его перестал шевелиться. 

Круговорот солнечных жизней. Одна за другой. Перо за пером. Пламя, из которого можно сковать цепи, или выткать платье, или… или выжать чернила. Каково это – рисовать чужими жизнями? Рисовать одной и той же жизнью, повторяющейся бесконечно число раз? Каково это – рисовать солнечными лучами вечно умирающего солнца?  
– Все? – у Байху поменялся голос. В нём было слышно урчание, а не угрожающий рокот. Наверное, белый тигр мог бы даже замурлыкать. – Одну за другой?  
– Все до одной.   
Байху стряхнул с пальцев чернильную кровь и протянул ладонь.   
– Идёт. 

И, когда божественная птица пожала протянутую руку, белый тигр начал задувать его свечи.  
Одну за другой.  
И каждая – больнее предыдущей. 

Каково это – умирать так быстро, что не успеваешь понять, что произошло? Каково это – возвращаться к жизни так быстро, что остаётся времени только на один вдох? Каково это – умирать и рождаться вновь, из пепла в пламя, из пепла в плоть, из пепла в кости, сухожилия и волосы?   
Феникс лежал в снегу и видел, как гаснут далеко наверху, в чёрной пропасти сонного неба, звёзды. Одна за другой. Словно кто-то зажимал их между пальцев. Словно кто-то дул на них с такой силой, которая и не снилась Страшному Серому Волку.  
Если бы мог, Феникс поднялся бы, взвился бы в эти тёмные небеса и спас бы оставшиеся звёзды. Это было так глупо – отдавать их. Он мог бы… Если бы его слушались ноги. Если его слушались крылья. Если бы пламя не сжирало его изнутри. Если бы он Феникс не помнил, что если звёзды не погаснут, все Законы останутся за этой Дверью навсегда, потому что ключей не осталось. Все они – в инее под ногтями снежного Ключника. А если Законы останутся здесь, то не будет никакого хорошего конца.  
Феникс лежал в снегу, чувствуя, как тает снег под его лопатками. Он почти оглох от крика – не понимая, что кричит в унисон с Фэнхуаном.

А потом погасла предпоследняя звезда. Та, что осталась, золотым огнём горела в тёмном небе. Маленькое солнышко на бархате Вселенной. Феникс улыбнулся этой звёздочке и закрыл глаза.

Бен Бенну Фэнхуан открыл глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы их закрывал. Он лежал в пепле своего преступления… и когда успел упасть? Крыло нещадно болело – он задел его ещё раз, падая.   
Белый тигр нависал над ним, в своей полосатой шкуре, с когтями и усами, и клыками, способным вспороть горло любому чудовищу. Из его полуоткрытой пасти рвался наружу свет: он заглатывал последние из отданных ему звёзд.  
Фэнхуан еле поборол желание броситься вперёд, раскрыть пасть и схватить хотя бы несколько искорок света. 

– Слушай, дитя Солнца, – пророкотал Байху. – Слушай, что было дальше, после того, как божественная птица отдала все своим жизни за одного маленького человечка. Слушай.

 

Внутри птицы жил паразит, который уже почти забыл, что он паразит.   
У каждой дороги есть своя цена. Дорога, на которой будет открыта множество Дверей, стоит множества жизней. Множество радостей, падений, разочарований и хороших воспоминаний.   
Паразит не заплатил ничего, и потому не мог покинуть страну смерти.  
И тогда Байху, белый тигр, провожающий мёртвых, предложил сделку и ему.  
Он сказал:   
– Отдай мне то, что лежит у тебя за пазухой, и тогда я отпущу вас всех.

 

Фэнхуан пошевелил рукой, пытаясь нашарить то, что прятал Феникс во внутреннем кармане.   
Глаза вспыхнули серым, а ещё – тревогой.  
У Феникса за пазухой лежал моток белоснежных волос.   
В самом конце они должны были стать его оружием против мистера Сноу. В самом конце он бы обманул того, с кем заключил договор на ключи, связал бы его собственной силой и поступил бы так, как задумывал с самого начала. Чтобы всё, наконец, было хорошо.  
Но теперь его план забрала сама Смерть. А её нельзя обмануть, не пожалев об этом.

***  
Ему нравилось быть бессмертным.  
Он мог оставаться неосторожным, мог принимать любой вызов, мог падать с небес, не боясь расшибиться насмерть. Смерть – это не навсегда. Каждое дитя Солнца это знает. Каждый внук Ди-цзюня носится по садам Нефритового императора, как угорелый. Они всегда остаются безнаказанными. 

Когда Фэнхуан узнал настоящую цену бессмертия, он пожалел, что жизней у него столько же, сколько звёзд на небе.  
Его мать рассказывала сказки о короне, которая даровала бесконечное число пустых дней. Надевший её обретал власть над северными ветрами и северными землями, но терял контроль над самим собой. Она говорила, что иная короткая жизнь гораздо лучше бесконечной пустоты. И маленький Фэнь соглашался с ней, и думал, что никогда не будет тратить подаренные ему жизни впустую.  
И, в конце концов, сдержал слово.

 

Он проснулся от боли, и поначалу даже сам не мог понять, кто он сейчас – Фэнхуан или Феникс. Мысли сплелись с видениями из сна: ему казалось, что вокруг снег, а на тёмном небе слишком много звёзд. Ведь должна была остаться только одна. А потом парень заметил Кая, который отдёрнул руки от сломанного крыла.   
Они покинули страну смерти.   
Ключник молча бинтовал кости – оказалось, что сломанное крыло Бен не может убрать из поля видимости по своему желанию. Сам Фэнхуан изредка шипел сквозь зубы, когда Кай задевал особо болезненные места. Синее пламя Феникса не могло исцелить крылья из алого пламени Фэнхуана, зато холод бывшего Снежного короля неплохо смягчал боль.  
– Я знаю, что ты сделал, – сказал Кай, закончив с перевязкой. – Возьми.  
Он вытащил из кармана куртки изогнутый коготь, совсем не тигриный и совсем чёрный, словно его окунули в темнейшие на свете чернила.   
Золото глаз превратилось в серость. Феникс учуял Сломанный Закон. Обезумевший клочок одного из сильнейших Законов за Дверьми – ибо ничто не ускользает от Смерти.   
Феникс прижал коготь к губам и мгновенно выпил смертельный Закон. На вкус он ничем не отличался от смертельного яда.  
– Как ты его достал, мистер Сноу? – Феникс осклабился, а потом улыбка его потухла. Он вдруг вспомнил, что белый тигр только и делает, что заключает сделки. Как сам Закрывающий закон. А сделкам нельзя верить.  
– Как занозу, – отозвался Кай, а потом продолжил, откидывая испачканные в крови кончики волос за спину. – Нам пора.


	21. Интерлюдия X

Так дай же мне воздух – я стану тебе крылом,  
Я дам тебе бурю и, может быть, даже грозу  
Твоё время течёт за мной, как расплавленное стекло,  
Мои сны о тебе далеко остались внизу.

 

Они прошли в Дверь и оказались в снежном мире, наполненном яркими огнями и мягкими сугробами. Снег падал, медленно кружась, и таял, едва касаясь кожи. Свет, лившийся с небес, казалось, освещал не только улицы, но и сердца людей: куда ни глянь – всюду улыбки на раскрасневшихся лицах.   
\- Дай мне поговорить с ним.  
На фоне городского шума, переклички торговок и весёлого детского визга – на соседней улице мальчишки играли в догонялки - голос Кая прозвучал совсем тихо. Но Феникс его услышал. Сложно было вообще игнорировать этот ледяной голос, полный спокойствия и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Когда он стал таким уверенным? Когда научился принимать всё, что готовила ему жизнь? Когда сам Феникс начал к нему прислушиваться?   
Кто знает... Да и какая, в конце концов, разница?   
\- Зачем? – Феникс фыркнул, перехватывая поудобнее стаканчик, в котором плескалось… как уж его тут называли? Кофе? Дивное пойло, в самый раз для того, кого уже давненько мучали кошмары.  
Феникс клял за всё Фэнхуана: за порушенный план, за то, что тот удумал топиться в собственном прошлом, и за плохие сны тоже. Вот только в этих кошмарах была кровь на белоснежных волосах, и Феникс не мог до конца понять, чьи это были сны – Закона или его носителя? А, может, их обоих?   
\- Это как раз мой вопрос… - Кай посмотрел в свой стакан, из которого извилистыми дорожками поднимался пар. – Я… Никто этого не стоит. Хватит ему умирать за других… Это…  
Феникс фыркнул, расплескав кофе – он как раз делал глоток.  
\- Ключник, это всего лишь бессмертие.  
\- Всего лишь?   
\- Он сделал то, что было нужно сделать. Мы бы все остались там, и сгнили бы вместе с этим безумным тигром. Превратились бы в чернила… или что там было у него на уме?  
Мимо лавочки, на которой они сидели, пронёсся мальчишка, тянувший за собой санки. На санках сидела маленькая девочка в сером пуховике и визжала от восторга. Она вскинула правую руку и чуть не задела огненное крыло и кофе Феникса.  
\- Извините, дяденька! – бросила она через плечо, и крылья, прозрачные и сверкавшие всеми цветами радуги, тянувшиеся из прорезей в детской шубе, затрепетали в извиняющемся жесте. Здесь никто не удивлялся пламенным крыльям Феникса, и это было очень кстати. Белой вороной, скорее, выглядел, бескрылый Ключник. На него мимо проходящие жители города частенько бросали сочувствующие взгляды.   
Феникс выругался и покрепче сжал стакан. Быстрее бы допить что ли, с такими-то бешеными детишками.   
\- «Все до одной». Он сказал «все до одной», - прошептал Кай ещё тише, одними губами, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от своей чашки.  
\- Знаешь, смерть – не убийца. Она может забрать то, у чего ещё не было начала. Но она никогда не заберёт то, чему ещё не пришёл конец.   
Пласт снега с крыши упал прямиком на вытянутое сломанное крыло Феникса, и тут же зашипел, испаряясь. Феникс закашлялся.   
\- Всё, надоело, – он отставил недопитый кофе в сторону и поднялся с лавочки. – Горки.  
\- Горки?   
\- Горки. Санки. Снег за пазухой. Надо дать птичке отдохнуть. Пусть спит, а я вот намереваюсь славно провести время. И ты идёшь со мной.

Два стакана с остывающим кофе остались на лавочке прямо под вывеской «Нужные вещи» с большим плакатом в витрине «Два кофе по цене одного». В нескольких кварталах от магазина дети с восторгом наблюдали за тем, как высокий бескрылый незнакомец строит горку буквально из воздуха.

Они решили, что в этом городе стоило задержаться: Фениксу нужно было залечить крыло, а Кай… ему город напоминал о почти забытом доме. Это были и немного болезненные воспоминания: некоторые здания здесь выглядели так знакомо, что Ключник боялся подняться на крышу одного из них и найти там закрытый на зиму цветник. Но, сколько бы горя не принесла ему Снежная королева, он всё-таки любил зиму. Любил, когда снежинки застревали у него на ресницах. Любил катиться с горы на санях и падать в сугроб. Может быть, не так сильно, как прежде. Может быть, просто потому, что его детство всё ещё казалось ему безумно счастливым, хоть и очень далёким. Может быть, он просто начал ценить настоящее тепло гораздо больше после того, как узнал, что такое настоящий холод.  
Им предложили комнату в одном из домов, на вершине которого вполне мог раскинуться розовый садик. Кай устроился у печки, походившей на ту, у которой его бабушка рассказывала ему истории о Снежной королеве и злом тролльем зеркале. Герда вздрагивала от страха, а он храбрился, грозил поймать эту Снежную королеву и посадить её на печь, чтобы она растаяла.   
Стёкла в комнате покрылись инеем, и сквозь них можно было разглядеть только очертания города. Словно он был только видимостью, призраком, до которого ни за что не дотянуться. Кай поёжился, потянулся к карману своей куртки и достал оттуда несколько местных монет, которые ему отдали за небольшое колдовство. Всё-таки эти зимние силы иногда были очень полезными.   
Юноша положил их на печку и стал ждать. Он должен был убедиться, что город за окнами – настоящий. Тогда, наверное, у него получится заснуть

Феникс, расположившийся на лежанке поближе к двери – его особая привычка, словно он постоянно ждал неприятностей и был спокоен только, если поблизости были бы пути отступления – заворочался и попытался выпрямить крыло. Чтобы ненароком не спалить округу, пришлось сделать так, чтобы изредка вспыхивающие вокруг перелома перья находились как можно дальше от… всего.  
\- Чёрт подери, - выругался Феникс и, поднявшись с постели, зашагал к печке. Он рухнул на пол с противоположной от Кая стороны и опёрся спиной на тёплую каменную кладку. Вспыхнувшие перья оставили на белой известке чёрные следы.  
\- Добрый вечер, - голоса Феникса и Фэнхуана были почти одинаковыми, но за всё то время, что Ключник путешествовал с Закрывающим законом, он наловчился отличать их. По еле заметной дрожи в определённые моменты времени. Но неуверенности. Даже по громкости. Кай сидел с другой стороны печи, но точно знал, какого сейчас цвета глаза у его спутника.  
\- Ты… Я… - отлично, Кай, великий мастер красноречия, так держать! Он ведь специально не заговорил с ним сразу после того, как они избавились от белого тигра. Он дал время… ему или себе?  
Ключник заткнулся, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и, может, сказать что-то более благоразумное. Что-то вроде благодарности, для начала.  
Но Фэнхуан заговорил первым.  
\- Наверное, это прозвучит, как нравоучение, но нельзя недооценивать собственную жизнь.  
\- Это ты мне говоришь? – Кай вскочил с места и повернулся лицом к гревшимся на печке монетам. – Ты ведь… Все до одной…  
В повисшем молчании было слышно, как трещат в печке поленья и бьётся в окошки ветер.  
Что, если Кай сейчас прислонит к стеклу горячий металл, посмотрит в получивший глазок на город, чтобы убедиться в том, что он настоящий, и увидит на его улицах повозку Снежной королевы? Если запрыгнуть к ней в сани, то больше не придётся вспоминать пепел на шубе и ноющую боль в груди, всё это… Всю Сторожевую Башню, все погони, все ужасы… Всё тепло, все улыбки, всех своих новых друзей. Всех тех, кто его спас.  
Может ли история повторяться?   
\- Это не так уж страшно, на самом деле, - Фэнхуан усмехнулся и зашелестел перьями по кирпичам, поднимаясь. – Просто немного больно.  
«Немного», как же. Ключник ещё нескоро забудет этот нечеловеческий вой, который исторгал из себя Бен, когда Смерть одну за другой задувала свечи его жизней.   
Сейчас, когда он говорил об этом… Ключник никогда прежде не замечал, каким старым может выглядеть Фэнь.

Молчание между ними стало почти уютным.   
Сквозь маленькие оконца в инее от нагретых на печке монет они смотрели на город, яркий, праздничный и укрытый снежным одеялом.   
Бен прислонил к стеклу ладонь, и ледяная корка тут же поползла прочь от пламени, горящего под кожей божественной птицы. Стоило ему отнять руку от стекла, как Кай тут же приложил к стеклу собственную ладонь, и узоры иней снова затянули окно.   
\- Это вызов? – Бен сверкнул глазами, и на кончиках его пальцев заплясали алые язычки пламени.  
\- Это «спокойной ночи», - Кай плюхнулся на свой лежак около печи и принялся расплетать свою косу.

Когда комната погрузилась в темноту – относительную, потому что перья на сломанном крылья Фэнхуана всё ещё изредка вспыхивали – город, казалось, затих тоже. Весь его шум скрылся под снежным одеялом. В ночи начали своё путешествие крылатые сны.  
Кай выдохнул слова благодарности вместе с облачком пара – а он и не заметил, что от волнения покрыл инеем даже собственное покрывало.  
Это самое малое, что он мог пока сделать. Но когда они доберутся до Башни, в самом конце, после окончания сделки с Фениксом… тогда всё будет хорошо.


	22. Сказка одиннадцатая. Как быть съеденным днём, ночью и солнцем (How to be eaten by a day, a night and a sun)

Она положила горящие угли в глазницы черепа, и тот засмеялся в её руках.

1.

В стороне от главной дороги, там, куда ведёт кривая тропинка от вороньего камня, среди тёмных деревьев и мрачных камней – «ведьминых пальцев» - стоит дом, обнесённый частоколом. В темноте не увидать сразу, что на каждой палке – человеческий череп, а на воротах вместо запоров – сцепленные костяные руки, выбеленные дождём. Подойдёшь – от неожиданности и умереть можно. Скалятся черепа, скрипит угрожающе замок, свистит в вышине ветер…   
Здесь, в тени деревьев, всегда ночь. Со стороны этого не увидать – лес как лес – но стоит свернуть с тропинки, и тьма вокруг сгущается, словно идёт за тобой по пятам.  
Говорят, в этом тёмном доме поджидает случайных путников их судьба. 

Нынешняя зима выдалась белой небеса не пожалели снега, а ветра не пожалели сил, чтобы его разнести. Сугробы достают до зловещих улыбок черепов, а потемневшего дерева частокола почти не видно. Сцепленные на воротах руки размыкают пальцы, несмазанные петли скрипят, и на занесённую снегом дорожку выплывает завёрнутая в меха фигура.   
\- Давай! – радостно выдыхает она вместе с облачком пара.  
В глазницах черепов тут же вспыхивают огоньки. Не оранжевые и не жёлтые, как от угольков, а разноцветные: зелёные, красные, синие…   
Они отражаются в васильковых глазах выпорхнувшей из-за ворот девицы, играют на её волосах и застревают в накинутых на плечи мехах. Она смеётся и возвращается в дом.  
\- Получилось? – на первый взгляд в горнице никого нет. В печке потрескивают поленья, ярко горят несколько лампочек, развешанных в хаотичном порядке под потолком, на огромном столе лежит раскрытая книга с множеством цветных атласных закладок. Девушка скидывает шубу, выпрыгивает из сапог и отвечает - никому:  
\- Красотища сплошная. Весной предлагаю провести линию и поставить в рядок фонари.  
\- Ага, и вывеску ещё подсветить, чтобы мимо никто не проходил.  
Девица молчит секунду, прикидывая, стоит ли оно того, а потом кивает.  
\- И в самом деле! Толково мыслишь, очень толково.  
Никто не выходит навстречу девушке, у которой на волосах иней, а в глазах – вечно летнее небо. Продолжает шуметь огонь, но на этом и всё. Ни звука шагов. Ни чужого дыхания. Даже кошки на лавке нет – а какая уважающая себя ведьма живёт в доме без кота?   
Да только Василиса не считает себя ведьмой. Она – всего лишь заместитель. Покуда не вернётся прежняя хозяйка дома, или покуда не найдётся куда более сведущая в волшебных делах девица. Желательно, чтобы она ещё спокойно переносила суровые зимы и темноту – а то, бывает, сидишь на печке, стучишь зубами от страха и думаешь «Ну зачем мне всё это надо? Какая из меня ведьма?»  
Но ведьма из Василисы была довольно сносная. Знали об этом, конечно, только Чёрный, да Леса, но ведь и это уже немало?  
\- Нетолково мыслить - проку нет, - отозвалась пустота совсем тихо, бормотанием. Василиса хмыкнула и опустилась на один из резных стульев, украшенных бычьими рогами. У прежней хозяйки к костям была особенная страсть.  
На столе, помимо книг, чёрных свечей и лампы – ворох лоскутов. И на самом верху его сидит куколка. Тряпичная, ничем особо не примечательная: разве что платье на неё чёрное, сорочка под ним белая, не торчит из швов солома, да глазки-пуговицы так и сияют. Красивая такая куколка. Сразу видно, что с любовью делали.   
Да только…  
\- Как там Чёрный? – спрашивает Василиса, пододвигая к себе поближе книгу, чтение которой прервала, чтобы подключить иллюминацию.  
Отвечающий ей голос доносится с кучи тряпья на столе. Прямиком из вышитого бордовой нитью рта куклы.  
\- Чёрный как всегда, - тряпичная игрушка машет рукой. – Думаю попросить у него волос из гривы его лошадки, а то мои уже совсем…  
Она указывает на свои тусклые волосы, кое-где свалявшиеся. И вправду, давно пора обновить.  
\- Помощь нужна будет? – Василиса уже полностью поглощена книгой, и куколка, конечно же, врёт, что справится. – Вот и славно. Приветы Чёрному.

Кукла выбирается из дома через маленькое оконце в задней горнице: оно выходит прямиком на конюшню. Там, среди сена и тепла, стоят три лошади. Одна из них белая, как парное молоко: она смешно поводит розовым носом и фыркает при виде знакомого крошечного силуэта. Ещё одна – огненно-рыжая, словно облитая медью: она стоит в тени и делает вид, что жуёт солому. Жалко беднягу: ест совсем мало, грустит в своём стойле одна, совсем не рада соседям. Даже посетителям не рада.   
Последняя – конечно, тёмной масти, единственная лошадь, у которой есть наездник.  
Нельзя, чтобы лошадки эти стояли без дела. Но выбирать не приходится - это знает и Василиса, и Леса.  
Чёрный выходит из тени, в которой, казалось, не поместился бы и самый тонкий на свете человек. Но тени – друзья Чёрного, пора бы уж и привыкнуть.  
У Лесы не замирает сердце, потому что его попросту нет в тряпичном теле. По нему не бежит кровь, ему не бывает больно, но она всё равно вздрагивает от неожиданности. Её можно разозлить. Её можно напугать. Можно даже заставить краснеть, только вот щёки её останутся прежнего цвета.  
\- Доброе утро, - произносит Чёрный. Голос его похож на холод и тягучую патоку. Не то чтобы Лесе бывает холодно или голодно, но она всё ещё помнит укусы мороза и вкус еды. Лучше бы не помнила.  
\- Только ты и можешь определять, когда здесь утро, - хмыкает кукла в ответ. Вокруг дома, за конюшней – по всему лесу – вечная темнота. Кто-то говорит, что это «вечная ночь», но Чёрный, конечно, знает, что это вовсе не так. Если бы в лесу царила вечная ночь, он бы никогда не возвращал свою лошадь в стойло и не вешал бы свой полный звёзд плащ на крючок.  
\- Откуда огни? – он и сейчас стаскивает с себя плащ, и Леса взгляда своих пуговиц не может оторвать от миллиардов звёзд, которые горят на его подкладке.  
\- Да это Вася, - кукла машет рукой, а в блестящих пуговицах отражаются белый свет созвездий.  
\- Леса, - мягко зовёт её Чёрный, а потом сворачивает плащ и пытается ещё раз. – Леса.  
Она трясёт головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Всякий раз ведь ловится. Говорят, если слишком долго смотреть на звёзды, можно провалиться в небо. Иногда Леса не прочь проверить, так ли это. Хуже ведь уже не будет? Что может быть хуже того, что в её руках – вата, в голове – солома, и она почти не чувствует… ничего? Что, если и чувства её не настоящие, а просто отголоски того, что она чувствовала прежде?  
\- Вася любит все эти новомодные штучки, знаешь.  
\- Да, - Чёрный кивает и запирает деревянную дверь в стойле своей кобылки.   
Он преклоняет колено – так, кажется, делают западные рыцари, когда предстают перед королём, Леса видела это в книге – и протягивает руку. На испещрённой шрамами ладони – конские волосы. Как раз той длины, что и хотелось Лесе.  
\- Да ты мысли читаешь, - кукла забирает подарок и спешит обратно к окну. Чёрный молча подхватывает её рукой, сажает на своё плечо и шумит на крыльце, чтобы Василиса не метнула в него сковородой от неожиданности. Случалось и такое.

 

***  
Если люди, похожие на богов, а есть боги, похожие на людей. И не ясно, кого из них больше, потому что не всегда можно сказать, кто есть кто.  
Чёрный не был богом в том смысле этого слова, которое обычно употребляли практикующие единоверие люди в деревне за лесом. Не стал бы он богом и для тех, кто поклонялся природе – в самом деле, кто поверит, что вон тот патлатый, стоит ему надеть плащ да оседлать чёрную ведьминскую лошадку, становится Ночью? С большой буквы.   
И то – одно название. Чёрный не был, конечно, всей ночью: он ответствовал только за ту, что приходила в лес. Ночь для отдельно взятого участка земли. И так уж получилось, что участок этот засеян деревьями и заселён тварями, которые с людьми не очень встречаться любят.   
Да и что проку от одной Ночи? Пришла, подразнила далёкими звёздами и ушла. Уступила место дню. Рассветному солнцу. Утреннему переполоху.  
Но Чёрный возвращался в конюшню, сворачивал свой плащ, а утро не наступало. Тьма не сменялась светом, алый шар солнца не поднимался над лесными макушками – хотя в дальней деревеньке ход вещей был привычный. Что же не так было в лесу?  
Началось всё, конечно, с женщины. В этих краях только какая оказия происходит, так сразу все бросаются искать ведьму. Из-за неё-то и посевы гибнут, и картошка гниёт, и мыши повадились, и лошади хромают. А всё хорошее – это, конечно, божий дар. Повывелись крысы – с божьей помощью. Лихорадка стороной обошла – славим господа.   
И леса этого такие помыслы не миновали. Дошло до того, что даже местные волки стали молиться какому-то там своему богу, а о местной ведьме, которая их от жадных охотников берегла, и вовсе позабыли.  
У каждой женщины, конечно, моря и океаны терпения. А у ведьмы и того больше – нервная это работа. Поди объясни заезжему корольку, что дочь его никак замуж не выйдет не потому, что у неё левая нога короче правой, а потому, что ругается крепко через каждые два слова. Попробуй вдолби дураку в голову, что нельзя печку самоходной сделать, даже если всех щук в округе переловить.  
Но моря имеют привычку пересыхать. Или затапливать города.   
Однажды терпение лесной ведьмы перешло все границы. И тогда она позвала своих всадников, которые служили ей за желания – Рыжего, Белого и Чёрного – и сказала, что они могут идти на все четыре стороны, а лошадей оставить в конюшне.   
Всадник на белой лошади, тот, что приносил в лес свет, без колебаний снял с плеч искрящийся, ловящий радугу, плащ, повесил его на крючок и был таков. Когда-то он пришёл к ведьме, чтобы обрести храбрость: он давным-давно потерял трусость, ведь ему приходить в одиночку продираться сквозь ночные ужасы и нести за собой светлые стяги.   
Всадник на рыжей лошади, тот, что освещал лес красными лучами солнца, закинул свой алый, как закатное небо, плащ на сеновал и отправился искать свою дорогу. Принося лесу солнце, он видел далеко, дальше высоко летящих птиц и даже дальше рассказывающего сказки кота, и потому знал, куда ему стоит направиться. Его желанием было найти свою судьбу. Он долгое время считал своим предназначением восход солнца, но теперь уже не был в этом так уверен.  
Всадник на чёрной лошади начал было расстёгивать брошь, удерживающую его звёздный плащ, но остановился.   
Ведьма смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, но не стала настаивать. Чёрный обменял своё имя на надежду обрести дом. Место, в котором его всегда будут ждать. И он понял, что только здесь, на опушке леса, в ведовском доме, его и ждали каждое утро.  
К ведьме посылали многих просителей, и все, как один, умоляли вернуть солнце, и утро, и тепло. Под светом звёзд не рождалась кукуруза, не всходила пшеница – только лезли из-под земли грибы, тонкие, белые и непригодные для пищи. Дневные звери выли под дверьми ведовского дома, скреблись в ставни и двери: им приходилось худо, ведь во тьме не каждому жить дано. Но ведьма была слишком зла и на них. Не смогли её разжалобить даже жар-птицы, которым не хватало красного света солнца: под звёздами их перья тускнели и вскоре из жёлтых и алых превратились в бледные и болезненно-синие.  
Неудивительно, что однажды ведьма исчезла. Оставила все свои книги – забрала только оружие из былых времён – и растворилась в вечной лесной ночи. Да и зачем оставаться там, где никто в тебя не верит? Ведь если наступит такое время, когда в тебя не будет верить ни одна живая душа, даже если ты будешь стоять прямиком перед ней и глядеть ей в глаза, однажды тебе придётся исчезнуть. Выбора никакого не останется.   
Иные волки уходят умирать в лесную чащу. Чёрный думал, что так же поступила и ведьма.  
А потом на её место пришла Василиса.  
Сводные сёстры послали её, босую и дрожащую, за огнём к ведовского домику, а тот встретил её тишиной и холодом. Черепа на заборе ничуть не испугали девушку: они рассказывали шутки, одна другой забавнее, и это было совсем не страшно. Челюсти их клацали в темноте – так уж они смеялись собственным шуткам – до того были заразительны, что Василиса засмеялась следом. Тогда разомкнулись руки-запоры, открылись ворота, и в горнице зажглась одинокая лампочка.  
Прежняя ведьма интересовалась всем новым ничуть не меньше, чем Василиса. Электрические вещицы, паровые машинки, модельки дирижаблей – всё было свалено в кучу за печкой, и куча эта пополнялась впоследствии стараниями гостей, да Чёрного, который исправно выезжал в ночь, когда по ту сторону леса заходило солнце.  
Возвращаться в дом, где никто её не любил, Василису и не подумала. Так и осталась в ведовском логове: наедине с книжками, тряпичной куклой Лесой, которая умела говорить, и угрюмым Чёрным, днями отсыпающимся в одной из задних комнат.

***  
\- Как звать?  
\- Иван, - уверенно проговорил посетитель, усаживаясь на лавку у стола, за которым расположилась хозяйка. Когда-то она не умела отличать ложь от правды, и это здорово осложняло ей жизнь, но после того, как она столько времени провела в компании Правдивой Кривдой…  
\- А на самом деле?  
Под взглядом ясным василисиных глаз гость пристыженно моргнул и промямлил:  
\- Кирилл.  
\- Ну вот, другое ж дело.  
\- А Кириллам скидка не положена?  
Говорила же Леса, снять надо уже эту табличку «Иванам скидки». Это у старой хозяйки пунктик был на носителей этого имени. Василиса же вообще предрассудками не страдала.  
\- С чем пожаловал? – Вася проигнорировала денежный вопрос и сразу перешла к делам. Чего тянуть-то, в самом деле?  
\- Да опять к чертям посылают, матушка, - Кирилл стащил с головы шапку. Под ней оказалась лысина, кое-где исполосованная рубцами. – В самую чащу леса, да ещё и без единого лучика света. Раньше-то туда Федот захаживал, царя покойного проведать, а теперь все шишки мне. Всю душеньку вытрясли.  
\- Покойного царя? – удивилась Василиса. Она сама ни о каких царях не слышала так давно, что уже успела забыть об их существовании.  
\- Именно так, - промямлил Кирилл, комкая шапку в руках. Нервный какой.   
\- И что, в самом деле он у чертей?  
\- Федот так говаривал, матушка, - охнул проситель и вздрогнул, когда ведьма стукнула по столу ладошкой.  
\- Лесь, где там Чёрный? Чёрныыыыый!  
От девичьего крика весь дом заходил ходуном. Посыпалась с потолка побелка и труха, закачались подвешенные к балкам лампочки. Приколоченный над входной дверью череп лося, чьи рога были увиты гирляндами, вдруг чихнул. Кирилл перекрестился.  
Из-за чёрной двери с нарисованными на ней лунными фазами и звёздами, высунулась лохматая голова.  
\- Чего?   
Василиса деловито развернулась к ночному всаднику и сложила пальцы в замочек.  
\- Скажи, бывал ли ты в самой тёмной чаще нашего леса?  
\- Ну, - буркнул Чёрный. Ему бы поспать, а не отвечать на дурацкие вопросы.  
\- Не встречал ли ты там чертей?  
Парень замер. В конюшне подняла голову от кормушки лошадь тёмной масти. Висящий рядом с её стойлом плащ свернул парочкой алых, как угольки, звёзд.  
\- Что если и так? – эта фраза прозвучала, как вызов. Словно Чёрный видывал в лесу и не такое. Василиса не сомневалась, что в самом деле видывал.  
\- А не встречался ли тебе в их компании покойный царь?  
Лохматая голова исчезла из поля зрения, а секунду спустя дверь отворилась настежь, и всадник вышел в горницу целиком. Одетый в серые, ничем не примечательные рубаху и штаны, он ступал тихо. Кирилл глядел на Чёрного так, словно уже увидел чёрта воочию.  
\- На нём возят хворост для разжигания печей, - произнёс парень, глядя прямо в глаза нервничающему Кириллу. – Он несчастлив, очень хочет домой, но никто его не отпустит. Так и передай. Вась, завари-ка чайку.  
Василиса смерила Чёрного таким взглядом, что Кирилл, увидев его, готов был сам кинуться за чаем. Хотя он даже не знал, где в этом хаосе найти чайник. Но всадник и ухом не повёл. Тогда Василиса вздохнула, поднялась с места и принялась искать на одной из полок банки с травами.  
\- Кирилл, слышал? К чертям можно и не ходить уже.  
\- Так послали же… - начал было гость, но хозяйка не дала ему закончить.  
\- Цыц. Чего ходить-то, коли мёртвые цари хотят вновь стать живыми, а грешников так и наказывают. Ничто не изменилось, всё по-прежнему. В следующий раз приходи с делами более насущными.  
Кирилл вскочил с лавки и принялся кланяться и благодарить.  
Василиса замахал на него рукой.  
\- Не стоит благодарности! Не забудь только оставить на столе то, что у тебя лежит в правом кармане.  
Мужичок замер, запустил руку в карман и с недоумением вытащил оттуда какую-то неведомую ему железяку.  
\- Матушка, на дороге нашёл летом ещё. Даже ведь и не знаю, что за рухлядь.  
\- Оставь-оставь. Мне в хозяйстве пригодиться.  
Кирилла из избы как ветром сдуло. Лось над дверцей загоготал, а потом затих – Чёрный на него недобро зыркнул. Невыспавшая Ночь – что может быть хуже?  
Василиса бережно взяла в руки оставленную Кириллом железку и убрала её в один из ящиков стола.  
\- Такие проводники на дороге не валяются. Украл, небось. Эх, - она вернулась к расставленным в ряд банкам и уставилась на скатерть-самобранку, валявшуюся под ворохом немытых ножей. – Какой тебе?  
Чёрный, уткнувший лицом в скрещенные на столе руки, глухо прогудел:  
\- В тон моему сердцу.  
\- Стало быть, с душицей, - сделала вывод ведьма и принялась рассыпать заварку по чашкам.

Так обычно и проходили её дни: с чередой просителей у дверей, в чтении волшебных книг, да во вспышках любопытства по отношению к прогрессу, семимильными шагами бредущему по всему царству. До леса, конечно, добирались всякие новые штучки довольно поздно, но интереса это обстоятельство ничуть не убавляло.

Скрипнула ставни одного из окошек – это Леса вернулась домой. Она частенько уходила в лес проведать всяких волшебных тварей: Леса жила в этом дом очень давно, с тех пор, как её принесла с собой пропавшая предшественница Василисы. Та ведьма получила куклу по наследству от матери, а та – от своей матери. Никто в их роду уже не помнил точно, откуда в их семье появилась говорящая кукла, но Лесой её называли всё это время. А сама кукла молчала на этот счёт. Словно говорить о прошлом ей вовсе не хотелось.  
Было от неё немало пользы: она могла найти общий язык с любым, с кем только пересекались её пути, могла убрать горницу одним движением руки, но всегда требовала за свои труды еду со стола. Что было довольно странно, потому что у Лесы не было рта, который мог бы жевать, зубов, которые могли бы крошить, и языка, который мог бы заглатывать. Хотя тот факт, что её куклы не было языка, не мешал ей разговаривать.   
Однажды Василиса пыталась разузнать о Лесе у Чёрного, но тот вообще не был особо разговорчивым малым и только многозначительно посмотрел в ответ. В его глазах читалось ярко-выраженное «Знай своё место и не спрашивай такие вещи».   
Ровно такое же выражение лица, должно быть, было у Лесы, когда Василиса попыталась расспросить её о ночном всаднике.   
Эти двое знали друг о друге гораздо больше, чем Василиса узнала о волшебстве за всё то время, пока читала книги, но хранили вежливое молчание. В конце концов, Вася решила, что у них есть на то важные причины.  
Иногда прошлое лучше всего отпускать насовсем и никогда больше не притрагиваться к тому, что миновало. 

 

2.

У Феникса больше не было туза в рукаве. То есть, заплетённых в косу волос, спрятанных за поясом.  
Как всё было бы славно, если б шло по плану. Но любой план, который пошёл наперекосяк с самого начала, вряд ли потом сделается лучше. Даже если у тебя за пазухой множество сказочных Законов – ведь они всё равно сломаны. Безумны. И вряд ли смогут помочь.  
Как всё было бы славно, если бы в самом конце, когда Фениксу пришлось бы принимать тяжёлое решение, этот холодный моток белых воспоминаний был бы при нём. Как было бы хорошо, если бы это решение не было тяжёлым. Но ведь оно в любом случае осталось бы таковым.  
Фениксу сложно признать, но он действительно видит сны. Закон, видящий сны, ну разве это не глупо?  
Фениксу сложно признать, что иногда в этих снах он встречается в горных снегах со своим отражением. У того отражения алые крылья и ярко-жёлтые глаза. Феникс не знает, что они различаются не только в этом.  
Порою они говорят, потому что Фэнхуан этого попросил. Их разговоры короткие и отвлечённые: о ветре, о снегах, лежащих вокруг, иногда – о прячущихся в них Законах или погасших звёздах. Эти разговоры ничего не значат. Не должны ничего значить. Для Феникса они – испытание и отрада. Хотя в последнем он ни за что не признается даже перед самим собой.

 

Дверь сгорает прямо на его глазах.  
Языки пламени лижут её отсыревшие доски, от них поднимается пар, а потом огонь добирается до ручки, до жемчужин и до гребня.   
Фениксу нет до них никакого дела. Он смотрит на то, как тлеет Дверь, и в его глазах отражается оранжевое пламя.   
Он всё ещё держит мистера Сноу за руку, и оттуда, где его пальцы смыкаются на запястье, расползается по коже тепло.  
Дверь сгорает, осыпается пеплом, и Феникс выдыхает, шумно и тяжело, словно надолго задерживал дыхание.  
Пальцы разжимаются. Феникс бросает перед Сноу спутанные косы, потемневшие и немного обугленные.  
\- Это твоё, - произносит он так невозмутимо, словно передаёт другу одолженную когда-то книгу. Мистер Сноу смотрит на подношение, тупо и неверяще, не понимая, что ему говорят.  
Ему плохо. У него кружится голова.  
Ему кажется, что он всё ещё король, и у него вдруг отняли корону. И это тяжело, слишком тяжело.  
Хочется позвать на помощь, но он давным-давно разучился это делать. У королей свои беды и своя, особенная, гордость.  
Вот королева целует его в последний раз, и холод её поцелуя отзывается в сердце, которое превратилось в кусок льда. Вот его виски сдавливает чёрный обруч, обросший пиками, символ зимы, символ права на всё, что южнее северного сияния. Вот стираются его воспоминания о розах, о девочке у печки, о бабушке и о весёлых сказках. Он забывает об огне. Об играх. Наконец, о любви.   
Он убивает, потому что королева больше не вернётся, а ему нужно, совершенно необходимо дарить кому-то коньки и целый мир в придачу.  
Ему больно. Так больно, как тогда, в тот миг, когда опасный человек – да как же его звали? - вытащил льдинку из его груди. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Этот человек стоит перед ним, и теперь очередь мистера Сноу, короля, спасать его. Отдать долг.   
Но ему плохо. Отданные ведьме волосы пахнут розами, летом и – о, боже! – домом. И Сноу начинает вспоминать. По-настоящему. Слишком ярко. Так, словно всё это было вчера. Это и было вчера.

\- Милый Кай, бабушка принесла нам роз. Давай поставим их на крыше и будем ходить друг к другу в гости! И рассказывать сказки! И ловить котов.  
У неё яркие волос, которым до настоящей рыжины – один шаг - ы и веснушки, а ещё она немного сутулится, но потом вспоминает, что осанку надо держать, и лицо у неё при этом становится чересчур забавным. Сложно удержаться от смеха.  
И Кай смеётся. А Герда обиженно упирает руки в бока и хмыкает. «Хм» её звучит, как взрослое, и Кай немного боится её в такие моменты. Но он никому об этом не говорит - разве дело это, бояться девчонки?  
\- Котов? – хихикает Кай, стряхивает со лба тополиный пух и пытается не выглядеть испуганным.  
\- Котов, - кивает Герда.  
Как по команде на заборе появляется соседний серый котяра и что есть мочи орёт своё громогласное «мяу».  
Что ж, сезон охоты на котов объявляется открытым…

…- Я её не боюсь! Посажу на горячую печь и посмотрим, как она тогда запоёт…  
…- Милые розы, вы не видели Кая? Я ищу его. Ищу так давно, что забралась слишком далеко на север…  
…Герда ползёт, подгребая под себя снег, кожа её посинела вместе с веснушками. Снежная королева смеётся глупой детской вере: в самом деле, разве может маленькая девочка добраться до края света и забрать хоть что-то, принадлежащее владычице зимы? Ей кажется это забавным: может, поэтому она не убивает девчонку сразу. А может потому, что попросту не может этого сделать.  
Герда просыпается спустя множество лет, но ей кажется, что она была у старой приветливой лапландки совсем недавно. Но к этому моменту от шаманки не осталось даже костей.   
Она лежит на льду, но ей почему-то совсем не холодно.   
В её посветлевших волосах – кусочек чего-то чёрного. Похоже на… венец? Гребень? Корону?   
А если бы Кай не спас Герду?

\- Спаси лучше её, - сказал Феникс.   
Кажется, будто слова эти остались висеть в воздухе, потому что рядом уже никого нет, только пустота. Даже пепла от двери не осталось.  
Каю хочется вернуться домой.  
И он теперь не уверен, где его дом на самом деле.  
Герда… Его Герда…  
Он не знает, в самом ли деле она ждёт его за Дверью. В самом ли деле ждёт. В самом ли деле это его сон.

 

Феникс просыпался и тут же искал взглядом знакомую фигуру. Кай спал, сворачиваясь в клубок: сплошные углы, сплошные локти, колени и волосы, белые водопады, снежные нити. В самом ли деле въевшийся в волосы иней помнит? Правда ли за одной из тех Дверей, которые Феникс ещё не сжёг, жила девочка, которая выращивала розы и однажды просто замёрзла, не дойдя до цели? Можно ли подсматривать чужие сны?  
Феникс знал ответы на все эти вопросы. Кроме, разве что, последнего. В конце концов, он был уверен в том, что волосы могут превратиться в верёвки, могут сдержать зиму и увести Кая подальше. Что однажды они станут необходимым оружием, станут дорогой, которая уведёт Ключника за его родную Дверь. Феникс был так уверен, что воспоминания Снежного короля, сотни лет, проведённых под сводами северного замка, один маленький намёк на то, что кто-то из его почти забытой жизни, жив, заставят Ключника забыть о Разведчике.   
Теперь Феникс не знал, о чём думал, забирая у ведьмы взятую как плату косу. Теперь Феникс ни в чём не был уверен.  
Ему снилось, как Кай хлопает ледяной Дверью со снежинками и спешит навстречу своей названной сестре. Ему снилось, как Кай отбрасывает белую косу прочь, как ядовитую змею, и глядит на Феникса так, словно тот только что обещал убить всё живое на земле. Ему снилось, как Кай смеётся ему в лицо и не верит воспоминаниям короля, которым когда-то был. Ему снилось… слишком многое ему теперь снилось. И не скажешь наверняка, чем бы всё обернулось.

А что, если бы никто никого не спас? Был бы мир лучше? Были бы лучше все миры?  
Что, если бы он всё-таки добрался до Ключника, а не втиснулся бы в эту птицу с огненными перьями и горячей головой? Он дошёл бы спокойно до конца? Открыл бы последнюю Дверь, зашёл бы в неё и никогда бы больше никуда не попал? Или сошёл бы с ума до такой степени, что нашёл бы способ идти по историям дальше? Ледяные ключи – это ведь так легко и так удобно.  
Феникс не спал: сидел и наблюдал, то разворачивая, то вновь скрывая свои крылья. Чужие крылья. Или всё-таки уже свои?  
Желание поговорить с Фэнхуаном было почти непреодолимым. Но будить его – всякий раз не очень приятно. Когда он просыпается сам – что ж, пусть так. Но намеренно…. Феникс ещё не совсем сошёл с ума. Наверное. Он на это очень надеялся.  
Однако надежда – это такая человеческая вещь, разве нет?  
Феникс скрежетал зубами и стучал в стену, пока Ключник не поднимал голову, взъерошенный, сонный и обеспокоенный. Он теперь всегда был таким – обеспокоенным. Из-за бессмертия, конечно.  
Так и не понял, что на самом деле оно и Фэнхуану не нужно. Даже сам Фэнхуан ещё не понял, как хотел бы от него избавиться, и как ему на самом деле полегчало.   
Но Феникс видел чужие сны, пусть и не всегда отличал их от своих собственных. Феникс даже не уверен, что он – это не просто отражение Фэнхуана. Феникс больше ни в чём не уверен, потому что он рад тому, что Кай никогда не узнает о Герде. Рад тому, что не придётся придумывать, как обойти бессмертие. И ужасно огорчён тем, что теперь ему не составит труда уничтожить тело своего носителя, когда все сломанные Законы соберутся в нём вместе.   
Всё так запуталось, что Фениксу хочется уснуть навсегда и оставить разбираться со всем этим Фэнхуана. Может быть, у него получится. В следующий момент Феникс мечтает о том, чтобы Фэнхуан больше никогда не просыпался, а он мог бы продолжать ходить по Дверям. Вот только не осталось ни одной, за которой есть то, что они ищут.   
Всё так запуталось, что Феникс больше не хочет хорошего конца для всех. Он хочет его для себя. 

 

\- Что, прости? – переспросил Кай, хмуря седые брови и скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Дорога в Башню. Ты сможешь найти её отсюда?   
Ключник посмотрел на запястье – по привычке, раньше там постоянно висел коммуникатор – и только потом покачал головой.   
Феникс превратил это в проблему. Если никто не может найти дорогу домой, то остаётся только одно – искать новый дом. Почему бы не остаться здесь? Почему бы не приглушить голоса сломанных Законов, забыть о том, что Фениксу нужно спасти несколько бесполезных историй, и начать спасать свою собственную? Что плохого в том, что им придётся здесь остаться? «Ненадолго», - говорит Феникс. – «Пока не отыщем дорогу». Про себя он проговаривает «Хотя я её уже нашёл».

Идти по снегу было жутко неудобно: ноги проваливались по колено, колени ныли. Феникс распахнул крылья и прожёг в сугробах небольшую тропинку. Всё-таки, пламя – это полезно.   
Впереди замаячили разноцветные огоньки: приветливые гирлянды в лесной глуши. Они подошли поближе и обнаружили, что каждая разноцветная лампочка помещена в пустые глазницы человеческого черепа, усаженного на частокол.  
Ведьмы всегда обустраивали свои жилища со вкусом.

***  
Василиса открыла дверь, и чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности. Не каждый день встретишь настолько идеальные кандидатуры на недостающих всадников, в самом деле.   
\- Ты видишь то же, что и я? – проговорила Вася, совсем забыв о манерах.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду замёрзшего саама и недовольного китайца на пороге, то да, - отозвалась Леса, сидевшая на своём обычном месте, на столе. Вставая. Василиса чуть не зашибла её раскрытой книгой, но кого это волнует?  
Ведьма, которая любила прогресс и самообучение, не думала, что всадники придут к ней сами. Да ещё и сразу оба. 

 

Василиса была лёгкой на подъём, по характеру и в отношении всего, что касалось чужих желаний. К ней частенько приходили с самыми невероятными просьбами. Поиск дороги домой даже не был в первой двадцатке странных запросов, которые она получала регулярно.  
Люди искали у неё ответы на бытовые вопросы вроде «Куда жена запрятала пол-литра?»  
Недавняя утопленница приползла из протекающей сквозь весь лес реки, чтобы узнать, почему это у неё нет хвоста, как в книжках рисуют.  
Белки закидывали трубу орехами в благодарность за то, что совы переселились в северную часть леса. Да только Василиса к тому никакого отношения не имела. Нужны ей были какие-то там совы. А вот иллюминация по южной границе – это ж так волнительно и так удобно, раз рассчитывать на рассвет и солнце не приходилось.   
О назначении лошадок в конюшне ей рассказал, конечно, Чёрный. Да она и сама бы рано или поздно догадалась. Это и стало её главной задачей: сидеть и ждать, когда на её порог придут те, кто мог бы справиться с белой и рыжей лошадками. Кто смог бы приносить утро, а потом сопровождать по небосклону разобиженное солнце. А уж найти преемницу – дело десятое.  
Всадников нелегко было найти.  
Если б можно было обрядить в плащи первых встречных, Василиса бы так и поступила. Да она бы и сама не прочь была оседлать какую-нибудь из кобыл - только ни одна ей не давалась.  
Раньше она каждого гостя приводила в конюшню, наблюдала за тем, как отреагирует на них животинка, а потом ещё для верности накидывала им на плечи выцветшие плащи. Ничего у неё, конечно, не выходило. Плащи оставались тусклыми, а лошади – грустными.  
Чёрный качал головой и выезжал в своём звёздном плаще ежевечерне, не пропуская ни одних сумерек.  
Совсем скоро Василиса научилась на глаз определять, есть ли у её гостей шанс отплатить ей за желание верной службой в качестве всадника.   
Потому-то она и узнала сразу их, её Белого и Рыжего всадников.  
Потому-то и завела скорее в дом, усадила вокруг самовара и принялась рассказывать об условиях сделки.  
Ведовство – это тоже бизнес. Только плата в нём соответствующая.

Василиса говорила с каждым по отдельности. Это – тоже обязательное условие любого магического контракта. В конце концов, лошади - рассветная и солнечная - сильно друг от друга отличаются.  
Труднее всего договориться было с тем, на кого бы Вася и не подумала бы. Наверное, стоило пригласить Правдивую Кривду погостить в дом на день-другой, чтобы любой обман сразу же бросался в глаза, а читать людей и забредающих в дом зверей стало так же легко, как книги.

***  
\- Имя?  
\- Иван.  
\- Лесь! Ты чего, табличку не сняла?  
\- Сняла, - Леса помахала рукой из кухни. – С Белым снимали вместе.  
\- Стало быть, на самом деле Иван?  
Парень кивнул.  
\- Кого хошь на деревне спроси – Иваном кличут. А я дурак, отзываюсь…  
Василиса не была уверена, пошутил он или сказал это на полном серьёзе, и потому быстренько уткнулась в одну из своих устрашающего вида книг. Она держала её так, чтобы клиенты не видели содержимого, и вовсе не из соображений безопасности: просто какому серьёзному посетителю понравится, если хозяйка будет закрываться от него книгой со сказками? А других-то у Василисы и не было. Разве что потрёпанный сборник трав, но выглядел он совершенно не солидно.  
По сказкам, как оказалось, легче лёгкого было обучаться волшебству.  
\- Дело твоё какое?  
\- Жар-птицы.  
Душа Василисы пела оттого, что её не называли «матушкой». Ведь она не выглядела старой, а у большинства просителей в привычке это обращение. Прогресс, наконец, и до разговоров добрался.  
\- Слыхал я, что жар-птицы снова горят как… - Иван защёлкал пальцами, подбирая нужное слово. – Как жар, о!  
Наверное, не зря Иванов частенько делили всего на две категории: дураков и царевичей. Последние тоже были дураками, но совсем другого толка: они, если им на их глупость указывали, не поправлялись и благодарили, а жутко обижались.  
\- И?  
\- Стало быть, перо мне нужно.  
\- Жар-птицы? – на всякий случай уточнила Василиса.  
\- Ага, её, родимой.  
\- И зачем?  
\- Так горницу освещать. Удобно как – и никакие дрова не нужны!   
Василисе стало любопытно, откуда этому Ивану стало известно, что перья этих лесных чудо-птиц не только светят, но и греют. Хотя, может, он об этом и не знал. Попросту забыл, что дрова не столько для света, сколько для тепла.  
Ведьма захлопнула книгу, и в воздух поднялись тучи пыли, заставив гостя закашляться. Василиса любила сопутствующие спецэффекты.  
Она могла бы предложить бедолаге набор лампочек и помощь с проводами и генератором, да только она так до весны может провозиться. Кому это нужно? Самой бы обустроиться.  
\- Укажу я тебе дорогу к жар-птицам. А чтобы не заблудился…  
\- Выдадите клубочек волшебный?  
Василиса замерла и удивлённо посмотрела на паренька. Тот со своими растопыренными ушами смотрелся одновременно трогательно и нелепо.  
\- Нет. Чтобы не заблудился…  
\- Дадите заглянуть в блюдце с яблоком?  
\- Зачем это? – брякнула Василиса.  
\- Разве ведьмы не запускают по расписным плошкам яблоки, а те не показывают им будущее? – растерялся Иван.  
\- Кто это тебе такое рассказал?  
\- Мальчишки, - брякнул гость и улыбнулся. Да что ты будешь с ним делать.  
\- Это… любопытная идея. Я подумаю. Но чтобы ты не заблудился, я отправляю с тобой провожатого.  
\- Оооо, - глаза у Ивана заблестели. – Небось, утку волшебную?  
\- Нет, - вздохнула Василиса, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Зайца?   
\- Нет, - девушка сделала знак, чтобы парень следовал за ней, и тот поднялся так быстро, что чуть не опрокинул лавку.  
\- Деревянного орла?  
\- Почему деревянного? – Иван действительно особенные. Теперь Василиса понимала это в полной мере.  
\- Из эбенового дерева. Самолётного.  
\- Ох, нет, - отмахнулась Василиса и сошла по ступеням, ведущим на конюшню.   
Белый как раз выводил из стойла свою светлую кобылку. Он сверкнул самой искренней на свете улыбкой и поприветствовал ведьму и её гостя.  
\- С ним пойдёшь, - кивнула Василиса в сторону рассветного всадника, который накидывал на плечи белый плащ, искрящийся, как снег.   
Иван пробормотал что-то вроде «Это тебе не заяц», и Белый засмеялся.   
\- Действительно не заяц.

Лошадь легко увезла их обоих в самую чащу леса. Из-под её копыт вылетали клочья тумана и накрывали землю, вслед за развевающимся плащом светлело небо, и Рыжий уже проверял подпругу и готовился надеть плащ, полный солнечных лучей.  
Жар-птицы приняли их злобным сонным клёкотом и хлопаньем крыльев. Иван спрыгнул с лошади на полном скаку и угодил прямиком в пруд, который птицы использовали для купания. Вода в нём, к счастью, на тот момент была не кипящей.  
Одна из птиц узнала Белого и согласилась отдать одно из перьев со своего длиннющего хвоста.  
Иван так рассыпался перед ней в благодарностях, что она покраснела сверх того алого, каким была раскрашена от природы, и разрешила забавному человечку её навещать.  
Они вернулись под вечер, бок о бок с Рыжим, ибо закат солнца возвещает приход тьмы.

Василиса взяла с Ивана плату в пару бесплатных уроков географии и общего восприятия мира – с её преподаванием, конечно – а уставшие за день всадники проводили Чёрного и его звёздных плащ.

\- Опять ничего, - выдохнул Кай, тяжело опускаясь на лавку перед недавно согретым самоваром. – У тебя?  
Феникс покачал головой. Так он делал последние две недели, которые они провели в услужении у ведьмы.   
\- Иной раз кажется, что она где-то близко… А потом – опять ничего, - Ключник провёл руками над столешницей, и на ней остался лежать один из его ледяных ключей. – Жаль, нельзя просто сделать ключ.  
Тот, что он сделал сейчас, открывал Дверь сюда, в колдовской лес Василисы. Они пробовали отпирать им дверь кладовой, входную и каждую дверь всадников: утреннюю, солнечную и ночную. И всё – безрезультатно. Каждая приводила их на тропинку, ведущую к дому ведьмы и скалящимся черепам с разноцветными лампочками в глазницах.  
\- Может, Василиса что нашла, - произнёс Кай, поднимаясь с места и доставая из серванта чашки. – Чаю?  
Феникс кивнул и улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
Дорога в Сторожевую Башню была совсем близко. Что, если ведьме всё-таки удастся её отыскать?  
Нет. Не стоит волноваться. Даже если у неё и получится, это произойдёт не скоро. К тому моменту, они уже настолько станут Белым и Рыжим, что им не нужна будет никакая дорога домой.

 

3.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что будет, задержись вы здесь ещё немного?  
Феникс сидел на крыльце и дожидался возвращения Чёрного. Над лесом сияли звёзды, ничем не похожие на те, что пришлось отдать Белому тигру. Эти – жёлтые и зелёные, и алые, и оранжевые, словно их вытащили из иллюминации с ведьминого костяного забора. Они кажутся такими близкими, что только руку протянуть, да схватить. Звёзды, которых лишился Фэнхуан, гораздо дальше. Где-то по ту сторону смерти.  
Смертельный Закон, стоит о нём только подумать, тут же поднимается из снега и долго смотрит в небо немигающим взглядом. Он меньше остальных похож на безумца. Да и разве можно оставаться в своё уме, если отвечаешь за конец стольких историй?   
Феникс вглядывался в темноту так напряжённо, так внимательно, что совсем не заметил приближения Лесы. Хотя, даже если бы он знал, что она подойдёт, он бы и тогда её не услышал. Маленькая тряпичная куколка предпочитала передвигаться бесшумно и наловчилась даже не шуршать соломой.   
Она смотрела на него своими искусственными глазами, в которых отражались звёзды. Оттого они казались живым и укоризненными.  
Феникс знал, что будет. В этом – здешний Закон.   
Назови куклу куклой, и она забудет своё настоящее имя. Поручи кому-нибудь чужую работу, и однажды он может не вспомнить, чем занимался прежде. Примерно так же работала ярмарка Койота за множество Дверей отсюда: Кая там называли «Бледным Братом», и он забыл себя и всё, что было до ежедневных выступлений и цирковых софитов. Только вот Койот отбирал имена намеренно и навсегда, а Василиса лишь брала и на хранение… Если вообще знала об этом.  
Лошади не должны стоять на конюшне без дела. За любой ночью, даже самой тёмной, должен следовать рассвет. Никто не должен расплачиваться за чужие проклятия, но так уж устроены многие миры. Иные чужие ошибки влекут за собой слишком тяжёлые последствия, и в одиночку с ними не справиться.   
Василиса исполняла желания тех, кто забредал к домику ведьмы, и искала всадников, способных вновь принести в лес свет. Тьма важна, но её недостаточно. Во тьме нельзя жить полной жизнью. Тем более, если однажды уже видел лучи алого, всемогущего, жаркого солнца.   
Солнца, которое не желало показываться в этих краях без проводника.  
\- Ещё несколько дней, и вы забудете, зачем приходили. Забудете, что искали. Забудете, был ли у вас когда-нибудь другой дом.   
Зачем она всё это рассказывает? Феникс бросил на неё взгляд, и на секунду увидел в её облике что-то знакомое. Если бы руки её были испачканы соком чистотела, а тело было деревянным, шарнирным и легко поддающимся обработке, если бы она любила чай с мелиссой, а к коленям её был прибит пророческий шар… Джезабель было бы имя ей.  
\- Что, если это нам и нужно?   
\- Я думала, вы искали дорогу домой, - Леса стряхивает с одной из ступенек сор, расправляет юбку и садится. Для пущего эффекта ей остаётся только наклонить насмешливо голову и глянуть на Феникса из-под полуопущенных век. Только вот век у неё нет. И зрачков тоже. Есть только отражающиеся в пуговицах звёзды.  
Он ей не ответил. Он ведь и не обязан ей отвечать. Она – не ведьма, просто так уж получилось, что она живёт в ведовском доме и, может быть, слишком наблюдательна для куклы.  
\- Тебе-то будет всё равно. Ты всего лишь забудешь своё имя. Избавиться от прошлого – не всегда такая уж ужасная потеря.  
\- Любому, кто забыл о прошлом, будет всё равно, - проговорил Феникс просто потому, что больше не мог молчать. И почему это Леса заговорила только о нём?  
\- Да, - ответила кукла и ненадолго замолчала. – Знаешь, когда-то давным-давно я тоже заключила сделку. Она казалась правильной. Может, она такой и была.   
\- Чёрный как-то обмолвился, что ты не всегда была… ну…  
Раньше Феникс не стал бы тактично молчать. Он сказал бы, как оно есть.   
\- …такой? – подсказала Леса и засмеялась. Смех её звучал приглушённо, словно бы из-под нескольких слоёв ткани. Странно, что речь её, напротив, звучала чисто.  
\- Такой, - согласился Феникс, продолжая вглядываться в темноту. Скоро примчится на своей тёмной лошади Чёрный. У кромки леса он встретится с Белым, их плащи – полный звёзд и полный искр и тумана – мелькнут рядом, ознаменовав конец ночи и приход нового дня. Тогда Фениксу придётся седлать рыжую кобылку и готовиться к сопровождению огненного светила. Это напоминало ему о доме, об отце, который тоже был Солнцем… Или это был не его отец? Феникса забавляло, что он уже плохо отличал, что принадлежало ему, а что – тому, второму, спящему внутри него.

Он не знал, зачем позволил Лесе рассказать ему свою историю. Может быть, потому, что все сломанные Законы внутри него замерли и навострили уши. Может быть, потому, что уже тогда начинал понимать: нельзя безнаказанно забирать то, что не принадлежит тебе. Только не в сказках.

Когда-то давным-давно Лесу звали вовсе не Лесой, а как именно, она уже и не вспомнит. Да это и не так важно. Важно другое.  
Она была тогда не куклой, а вполне себе живой девочкой, и жила на острове посреди реки, в глубине огромного чёрного материка. Земля там была такой чёрной, что впитывалась через босые ступни тех, кто на ней жил, и окрашивала их кожу в такой же тёмный цвет.   
В той земле было так много легенд, так много богов и так много историй, что нельзя было и шагу ступить, не задев кого-нибудь важного. Каждый человек был важным, потому что каждый влиял на одну из историй: соседей, родственников, друзей, врагов или свою собственную.  
Леса была совсем крошкой, когда их маленький остров накрыли чёрные крылья болезни.  
Феникс поморщился, вспомнив чёрным птенцов и вязкую жидкость, похожую на чернила. Была ли это та же самая чума? Ему хотелось бы верить, что нет.  
Вскоре Леса осталась совсем одна.   
Вокруг неё рушились чужие жизни и чужие истории, а ей только и оставалось, что смотреть на всё это и плакать так, как могут плакать только дети.  
Слёзы, пролитые на чёрную землю, привлекли внимание великой Крылатой Богини. У неё не было имени, как и у любого божества из высокого пантеона. Имена давались только тем, кто ступал по земле.  
Она, прекрасная, с изумрудно-зелёными крыльями и длинными волосами цвета морских волн, которые девочка не видела ни разу в своей маленькой жизни, опустилась прибрежный песок. И Леса услышала самый прекрасный на свете голос.  
\- Почему ты так надрывно плачешь, малютка? – просила её Богиня. И, конечно, боги знают о том, как летать и как управлять погодой, но о горе, способном убить сердце, им неизвестно ничего.  
И Леса сквозь слёзы рассказала Крылатой Богине о людях, которые умерли. Но Богиня не понимала, что в этом такого: ведь все рано или поздно умирают. Даже боги.  
Тогда Леса поведала ей об историях, которые так никогда и не будут рассказаны. И Крылатая Богиня задумалась. Ей нравились истории. Она знала, что только на них и держится чёрная земля под её ногами, и красная земля под её крыльями, и коричневая земля, которая подпирает её горный дом.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала тогда Богиня. – Мы должны спасти те истории, что ещё остались, ведь рано или поздно болезнь выберется с острова и примется за все страны, над которыми я совершаю свой полёт.  
Крылатая Богиня не могла долго находиться на земле, а маленькая Леса не могла переплыть бурную реку. И они придумали хитрость: стали ненадолго единой земной богиней. С зелёными крыльями и волосами цвета волн – от Крылатой; с коричневой кожей и воспоминаниями – от Лесы.   
Они долго путешествовали, спасая людей, влияющих на истории, уничтожая червей, подтачивающих основы легенд и заботясь о тех, кто потерял своё место в сказании. И однажды, когда путешествие их почти подошло к концу, Леса познакомилась с одним не таким уж и важным местным богом. Его кожа была чернее самой чёрной ночи, потому что его ноги никогда не отрывались от земли, и Леса захотела остаться с ним навсегда.  
Крылатая Богиня, конечно, не могла ей в этом помешать. От неё остались только крылья и волосы, и всё это принадлежало теперь Лесе. Она не хотела снова становиться человеком, пусть даже и важным для чьей-то истории – ведь ни один бог, даже самый мелкий, никогда не посмотрит на неё так, как теперь смотрел тот, ради которого Леса решила не сдержать данное слово.

\- Что случилось потом, ты можешь догадаться сам, - тряпичная кукла, голос которой на протяжении всего рассказа дрожал от прежних воспоминаний. – У моей истории не могло быть счастливого конца.

И Феникс действительно мог догадаться. С богами шутки плохи – равно как и с Законами. Но он всё равно спросил. И Леса продолжила свой рассказ.

У Крылатой Богини были друзья. Была её божественная семья. Был бог-Отец, который жил в гнезде на самой высокой горе из золотой грязи и красной глины. Однажды он узнал, что его дочь обманули и лишили своего места в истории мира – и в отместку от обрушил свой гнев на всех, до кого только смог дотянуться. На Лесу. На её возлюбленного бога. На деревню, которой он покровительствовал. И даже на часть тех людей, которым она успела помочь вместе с богиней. Гнев божества редко следует здравому смыслу и ещё реже видит границы.  
Тряпичную куклу, которая стала для Лесы тюрьмой, увезли из её родных мест торговцы. Она проплыла с ними множество морей, и увидела, наконец, настоящий цвет солёных волн. И однажды она оказалась здесь, в земле такой светлой, что и кожа здешних обитателей иной раз белее молока. И не проходило и дня, за который она бы не жалела о том, что нарушила своё слово и обрекла на страдания стольких людей – да и богов тоже. И стёрла столько историй, на которых держится мир.

\- Я вижу, что и на тебе висят оковы сделки, - так закончила Леса свой рассказ. – Также я вижу, что ты не хочешь её соблюдать.  
Как объяснить этой проклятой душе, что самую важную сделку Феникс заключил не с Ключником и даже не с Фэнхуаном – а с самим собой, когда отправился собирать сломанные Законы? Когда отправился спасать чужие истории? Или она знала и об этом?  
\- Это другое.  
\- На самом деле все истории на свете похожи, Рыжий, - кукла покачала головой, и чёрные волосы из конского волоса закачались в такт её движением. – Скажи, что ты отдал ведьме за то, чтобы она вам помогла?   
\- Своё имя, - Феникс услышал топот приближающихся копыт. Чёрный возвращался из леса – значит, скоро Белый выедет ему навстречу.  
\- А что отдал твой спутник, ты знаешь?  
Феникс замер, боясь даже вздохнуть. Ему и в голову не пришло, что цена может разниться. Когда прощаешься со своим прошлым – это одно. Это им только на руку. Этого Феникс и хотел.  
Но что-то иное?  
Глаза Рыжего сверкнули золотом. Это всё из-за беспокойства. У них оно одно на двоих.  
Нет. Фэнхуан должен спать. Уснуть навсегда. О нём стоит забыть вовсе.  
Какую цену платит Кай, если не своё имя? Что он может отдать, если не зиму, текущую по его жилам? Что ещё может оставлять в залог, кроме…   
Рыжий успел сделать ровно один шаг в сторону конюшне, когда ему навстречу выскочил Белый, радостно размахивающий искрящимся плащом, за которым спиралью вился утренний туман.  
Похоже, ему не придётся в спешке признаваться в том, что всегда знал, где лежит путь к Сторожевой Башне.   
Похоже, Кай нашёл его сам.

***  
Глаза Василисы завораживали, в этом сомнений у Кая не было. В их синей бездне отражался электрический свет разноцветных лампочек, подвешенных к гирляндам из лука, без которых, по всей видимости, не могла обойтись ни одна кухня.  
Она опёрлась локтями о стол и положила подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Выдохнула. И улыбнулась.  
\- Говорите, вы ищете дорогу домой?  
Ключник кивнул.   
\- Что ж, многие ищут дорогу. За ними сюда приходят чаще всего, - она почесала усыпанный веснушками нос. – Поговорим о плате?  
\- Мне нечего вам предложить.  
Ведьма озадаченно окинула просителя взглядом и изогнула бровь.  
\- Серьёзно? А вот эти вот твои зимние выкрутасы, которые я прямо с порога почуяла?  
Кай вздохнул. Без ключа они точно никуда отсюда не денутся. Значит, вновь торговаться своими силами он не может.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? - платье Василисы зашуршало, как осенние листья, когда она поднялась с места и прошла к одному из многочисленных ящичков, встроенных в стену. – Что ж. Имя мне твоё, ты уж прости, без надобности. Нет в нём ничего особенного – не то, что у твоего спутника. Если кто приходит ко мне с пустыми руками и хочет остаться надолго, я даю им работу. Но сама по себе работа – вовсе не плата за поиски. Понятно?  
Кай кивнул, а потом понял, что девушка стоит к нему спиной и не может его видеть.  
\- Более чем.  
\- На случай пустых карманов, - Василиса повернулась к Ключнику и поставила на стол небольшую стеклянную плошку. – У меня всегда припасены запасные варианты.

***  
Из одной сказки в другую легко переходить, если рядом есть Закон, который знает, какая вам нужна Дверь. Другое дело, если у того места, в которое вам нужно попасть, нет своей Двери.  
В Сторожевую Башню они возвращались всегда тем же путём, что и заходили в неё. Тот же ключ для той же Двери.   
Ключ для Двери в лес Василисы возвращал их к домику ведьмы.   
Мысль о том, что у Сторожевой Башни может быть свой ключ, никогда не приходила в голову Кая прежде. Наверное, во всём были виноваты крупицы временного песка, которые Василиса каждый вечер отмеряла из всего времени, которым владел Ключник. Стоило очередной порции ссыпаться в стеклянную плошку, как голова у Кая туманилась, и он ещё несколько минут витал в облаках. Думал о пустяках. Представлял небывалое.   
И как-то раз подумал: а что, если представить Башню такой же историей, которую необходимо направить в нужное русло? Что, если у неё тоже есть свой ключ, и нужно всего лишь представить, как бы он мог выглядеть. И тогда подойдёт любая дверь. Хоть конюшенная.  
И Кай действительно проверил свою теорию на двери стойла.   
Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось создавать ключ без замочной скважины. Только по памяти – и то, приходилось подправлять. А тут стоило только подумать – и вот он, на ладони. Выточенный изо льда ключик, похожий на сотни других ключей, ничем не примечательный. Таким можно было открыть любой амбарный замок.  
Таким получилось открыть и Дверь, выходящую в один из коридоров Сторожевой Башни. Кай видел их так часто, что не смог бы перепутать ни с чем.

 

***  
Василиса вернула Каю всё то время, что успела у него забрать в качестве залога. Она вернула и то, что успел забыть Феникс. Она заперла в конюшню белую и рыжую лошадей, и лес вновь погрузился во тьму. 

Их ждала последняя Дверь.  
После неё – только один путь. Обратно в Сторожевую Башню. Туда, где придётся принимать решение, которое Феникс не хотел принимать. Туда, где ему, в конце концов, придётся избавиться от Фэнхуана. А каким способом – решать ему самому.

 

На следующее утро, когда Чёрный вернулся домой, восток заалел, как ни в чём не бывало. И над лесом поднялось солнце, горячее и яркое, каким и было всегда. С крючков в конюшне исчезли плащи, а лошади перестали грустить и запросились на волю без всяких всадников.  
Леса, живая, с настоящими глазами вместо пуговиц, с настоящим ртом вместо нарисованного, с телом из плоти и крови, а не из ваты и соломы, сидела на крыльце и встречала Чёрного, в последний раз вернувшегося из леса.  
Больше ему нет приносить с собой ночь.   
Уходя, Феникс забрал с собой последний сломанный Закон – Закон проклятий.


	23. Интерлюдия XI

Где прятаться тьме, как не в самом сердце света?

 

Вере снились её родители.  
И это было чересчур странно, потому что она никогда их прежде не видела. Правда ведь, не видела? У её родителей были строгие взгляды, отглаженные костюмы и стрелки на брюках. Она спрашивала «Почему у вам такие большие телефоны?», но всё, что получала в ответ были слова на незнакомом ей языке. Она не могла разобрать ни одного слова: только собственное имя, повторяемое, эхом отдающееся у неё в голове.  
«Алая. Алая. Алая…»  
Разве так её назвали родители? Наверное, так и было. Наверное, Вера – это не имя на самом деле. Это такое состояние.  
Почему же тогда она помнит, как кто-то называл ей Верой? Тихо, громко, крича, шепча, перекатывая имя на языке, как конфету, рыча, словно дикий зверь…  
Это ведь не могли быть её родители?   
«Это ведь не вы?» - спрашивала Вера и дёргала за штанины со стрелками. Она доставала только до колен.   
Совсем маленькая Алая Вера. Крошечная. Особенно по сравнению со Сторожевой Башней.  
Разве её родители не должны быть там, в Башне? Где-нибудь в кабинете, соседствующим с комнатой Сатоена? Или хотя бы где-нибудь в Архиве? В подвале? Где-нибудь?

Вере снились её друзья.   
Это не было странно: их она помнила хорошо. Но где они теперь? Почему она так волнуется? Почему у Фэня серые глаза, куда делись белоснежные водопады волос Кая, зачем Артур вдруг свернулся калачиком вокруг камня, а Гэйслин нигде не видно – но голос её, вот же он, прямо за плечом.  
Шапочковой кажется, что ей нужно кого-то представить родителям. Но разве они примут в семью животное? 

Вере снился Волк. Поверх шерсти – закалённые в дыхании огнедышащей ведьмы латы, пасть – в крови, в глазах – гнев. Посылают ли Волков на войну? Что происходит, если хозяева лесов вдруг решают утроить битву не на жизнь, а на смерть? Должна ли каждая семья послать хотя бы одного мужчину в армию?   
Должно быть, этого никогда не случалось – то, что она видит во сне. Должно быть, это выдумки её уставшего рассудка. Но, постойте, разве ей неведомо будущее? Разве не потому Сатоен забрал её в Сторожевую Башню, подальше от бесконечного разглаживания чужих стрелок?

Вере снился пожар. Вере снилась падающая башня. Вере снился Безымянный бог, который когда-то был совсем другим. Чьим-то другом?  
Вере снились ледяные чертоги. Вере снился замок, захваченный терновыми побегами. Вере снилась целая деревня имбирных домиков.  
Вере снился лес, в который непременно должен войти каждый. Иногда можно даже не заметить, что ты уже в тени его деревьев. Но, если заметишь – остаётся только искать путь из леса, чтобы вернуться домой до темноты.

 

Волку снилась ведьма. Она пела костру, и огонь танцевал с ней в ответ, а сам Волк прятался в кустах. Он не доверял огню. Пламя – неважно, небесное или каменное – было слишком жгучим, слишком ярким и слишком лживым. Другое дело – дождь, который так приятно застревает меж когтей, щекочет в носу и дарит прохладу. Но что взять с этих ведьм?

Волку снилось, как его спасает вовсе не ведьма. Она хочет выглядеть, как они, но у неё не получается. От неё пахнет огнём и дымом, но этот запах вовсе не такой, какой обычно исходит от ведьм. Волк никогда прежде не думал, что огонь может пахнуть так… виновато. Так, словно хочет погаснуть, но не может.

Волку снилось чудовище, которое не видела, насколько оно прекрасно. Оно – она – жила во дворце посреди огромного сада, и единственное зеркало никак не могло открыть ей правду. Ни одному Волку прежде не доводилось побыть зеркалом, но Грэю было не страшно. Большинство зеркал врут, но волки обычно говорят правду.

Волку снились вечера, полные смеха и тепла, о которых он никогда не хотел бы забывать.

 

Гэйслин снились искусственные Двери. Гэйслин снились похороны. Гэйслин снились сложные причёски, разбросанные тапочки и прожжённые занавески. Гэйслин снился вкусный кофе и девчачьи разговоры, и перья, которые так приятно гладить. Гэйслин снился её брат, и он был с ней рядом в самые тяжкие моменты.

 

Артуру снилось детство. Он тогда ещё не был принцем. Он тогда ещё был никем, которого не замечали те, кто держал путь мимо болот, к прекрасному замку с развевающимися флагами. Но те, кто его замечал, были к нему очень добры. И потому он был добр ко всем в ответ и оставался таким даже тогда, когда вдруг стал принцем.

Артуру снился замок, оплетённый терновником. Артуру снилась мелкая надоедливая девчонка и её молчаливый покровитель. Артуру снился говорящий клинок. А ещё ему снился спящий принц.  
Если увидеть во сне спящего, можно ли провалиться в его сон?

 

Аврору снилась бесконечность. Бесконечные уроки хороших манер, бесконечные возгласы умиляющихся на него фрейлин, бесконечная тревога в глазах родителей… Бесконечность, которая была стеклянной и то разбивалась вдребезги, то вновь становилась целой.  
Если уснуть во сне на целую сотню, то сколько проспишь на самом деле?   
Аврору снился поцелуй, лёгкий, почти незаметный и по-настоящему волшебный.   
Аврор продолжал спать.

 

Всем спящим в Сторожевой Башне снились Двери.   
Им снились приключения. Книги. Вопросы. Друзья.  
Им снились драки. Смех. Боль. Даже смерть.  
Им снилось, что каждый из них мог стать злом гораздо большим, чем они были в состоянии представить.  
Им снился Безымянный бог, который хотел их спасти, но боялся вмешаться не вовремя.  
Им снилось время, песком сыпавшееся меж чьих-то пальцев.  
Им снилась страна, в которой истории никогда не заканчивались, а сказки вытекали одна из другой.  
Их сны никогда ещё не были такими реальными.


	24. Сказка последняя. Тот, кто открывает, и тот, кто закрывает (He who opens and he who closes)

Cезам, открой дверь!

 

1.

Али родился в мире, которое освещало белое солнце, мире жары, пепла и оранжевой соли. В мире, далёком от другого, серого, вечно куда-то спешащего и реального. Али родился в мире, где сказочные законы ещё что-то, да значили, даже не думая, что где-то далеко есть мир, в котором старые легенды созданы только для того, чтобы в них можно было усомниться.  
Его семья была бедной – беднее, чем церковные мыши, как сказали бы за одной из Дверей, о которых в мире Али никто не знал. Потому неудивительно, что однажды мальчишка принялся воровать. И начал он с хлеба с кунжутом, чтобы набить пустой живот.  
Али воровал, чтобы выживать, а люди на соседних улицах мечтали о джиннах в бутылках, о прекрасных принцессах и дальних странах, где, убив птицу Рух, можно было не бе3спокоиться о пропитании. Али воровал и не ведал, что далеко, там, где под городом валялись выброшенные за пределы сказок волшебные Двери, рос мальчик, во многом на него похожий.  
Конечно, в его мире не было белого солнца, и жара, хоть и случалась, но не была такой всепожирающей и не приносила с собой песчаные бури и ифритов. Конечно, жившие на соседней улице люди мечтали о беспроцентных кредитах, выигрыше в миллионную лотерею и о бесконечных выходных, совсем редко – о прекрасных принцессах, и ещё реже – о джиннах. О джине, который обжигал бы горло и усыплял разум, мечтали куда чаще.  
Звали этого мальчика Иваном, и он тоже стал однажды воришкой. Не то чтобы его заставила нужда – скорее, это была жажда приключений и возможность доказать что-то своей семье. Или хотя бы самому себе.  
Оба они – и Али, и Иван – слушали в детстве сказки своей бабушки, и каждый мечтал однажды сделаться героем, совсем как те, о которых потом слагали бы легенды. Побеждающих драконов и злобных демонов, спасающих девиц, попавших в беду, благородных и смелых. Оба стали ворами, но в своей голове каждый видел себя героем.  
Али – таким, которого обделила судьба, но которого однажды заметят и будут ценить.  
Иван – таким, который мог бы назваться героем для самого себя.  
В тот злополучный день, когда Иван улепётывал от банды одного из своих нанимателей, и в кармане его позвякивало украденное, которое он не собирался отдавать преследователям, Али попал в Пещеру Чудес.  
Он сделал это случайно: свернул не на ту тропу, когда убегал от разъярённой торговки рыбой. Он подумал тогда, что его словно что-то подтолкнуло – прямиком в плечо. Разве что каменная стена окраинного дома?  
Али наткнулся на разбойников – он посчитал, их было ровно тридцать девять – и увидел, как они открывают волшебную дверь в скале.  
Он не разобрал, что именно они бормотали – то ли «симсим», то ли «конопля» - да ему и не нужно было. Али проскользнул в пещеру следом за разбойниками и дождался, пока они уйдут, чтобы набить свои залатанные карманы золотом.  
И в то время, пока Али вертел в руках серебряные подносы, подносил к лицу драгоценные камни и мерил усыпанные золотой стружкой венцы, Иван петлял по одной из заброшенных строек на окраине родного города, которая уже почти превратилась в свалку. Сердце его билось загнанным зайцем, ноги думали вперёд головы и несли его всё дальше и дальше, в глубину строительных развалин.  
Али приподнял тусклый ламповый светильник и положил в карман рубиновые подвески. Он представил, как хорошо бы они смотрелись на Зейнаб. Или, может быть, на Марджане.  
Иван свернул за угол и промчался мимо каменной арки, в которой клубился туман.  
Али принялся мерять кольца. Он нашёл первое, и оно налезло на его безымянный палец. Второе было таким широким, что крепко уселось на большом пальце, как у какого-нибудь халифа. Третье было слишком тонким и неудобным. А четвёртое – тусклым, проржавевшим и, как водится, самым волшебным, но об этом Али так и не узнал.  
Их тоже можно было отдать Зейнаб. И Марджане. И Фатиме. И даже Касиму – который, скорее всего, тоже передаст их Фатиме. Может, тогда она даже согласится выйти замуж за бедного брата вора.  
Иван врезался в одну из Дверей, и его плечо отдалось глухой болью. Он врезался ещё в несколько – и каждая вспыхивала при соприкосновении с ним, оживала, начинала выглядеть иначе, как ей и было предписано – но беглец этого не замечал. Когда Али плюхнулся на одну из шёлковых подушек, раскиданных по всему разбойничьему логову, Иван споткнулся и угодил в гору ключей. Он схватил один из них скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно. Дверь, в которую он врезался на очередном повороте, словно ждала его. Ключ подошёл к замочной скважине. Иван распахнул её, совершенно не думая, как выглядит со стороны: сумасшедший, который вздумал открывать двери на свалке. Двери, ведущие в никуда.  
Иван пролетел сквозь дверь, как какой-то мультяшный персонаж – и тут же поскользнулся на золотых монетах.  
Он столкнулся с Али, когда тот решил оттереть от пыли и паутины лампу, которую по не осторожности чуть не раздавил ногой.  
И в тот же самый момент сказки за десятками других Дверей – всех тех, которые Сезамов задел, убегая от банды своих дружков – начали ломаться.  
Но об этом Иван не знал ещё очень долгое время.  
Тогда же у него с собой было только сбившееся дыхание, бесполезная нефритовая фигурка в кармане и душа, жаждущая приключений.

 

Им пришлось убегать от тридцати девяти разбойников через Дверь, от которой у воришки был ключ, и там, на стройке, они почти сразу же встретились с преследователями Ивана.  
Иногда совместный бег на длинные дистанции сближает получше бутылки скотча или лёгкого соперничества.  
Ввалившись за очередную Дверь, которая открылась с лёгких свистом, Иван Сезамов и безродный Али, Али-воришка, стали друзьями.

 

Они перенесли столько Дверей, сколько смогли, с нижних уровней на верхние, а потом и в развалюху, которую Сезамов выкупил полностью за одно из усыпанных драгоценными камнями колец, которые Али не успел стянуть с пальцев. Они провели множество вечеров, разбирая ключи, ища подходящие к ним замки и узнавая друг друга получше.  
Они бродили по Дверям, удивляясь чудесам, собирая сокровища и с головой ныряя в истории. 

Они видели подводные лачуги и подземные дворцы, слушали, как звенят хрустальные звёзды в сапфировом небе, наблюдали за стаей келпи, которые переплывали разделяющий их с раем пролив…  
Они видели столько, что для одной жизни это было слишком много, но при делении на двоих – в самый раз.  
А потом они оказались под персиковыми деревьями во дворце Шахрияра и встретили величайшую – для какого-то пояса миров точно – сказочницу.  
Одетая в шелка и увешанная драгоценными камнями, она походила на птицу в клетке, но на самом деле была праздничным лебедем: в тот день султану надоело слушать бестолковые сказки.  
Али и Иван выкрали Шехеразаду буквально из-под топора палача.  
И отныне путешествовали втроём. 

У них было множество приключений: таких, которые невозможно было забыть, таких. Что не позволили бы тебе забыть о себе ни одной детали, вплоть до цвета неба на восходе и количества пальцев на ноге великана, а были и такие, которые забывались, стоило только переступить порог.  
Но одно приключение никто из них не мог забыть до самого конца. То, из которого выбрались только двое.

2\. 

Али пробежал мимо бабы Глаши, которая флегматично проводила его взглядом и продолжила читать толстый том «Капитала», и буквально врезался в подъездные двери.  
Эти, конечно, не закрывались на ключ, но совершенно точно вели в новый, неизведанный мир.  
Парень выскочил наружу и вдохнул побольше странного на вкус холодного воздуха. Изо рта его вырвался пар. Впервые Али порадовался тому, что на его шее намотан пёстрый шарф. Шехеразада постоянно дразнила его из-за любви к этим шерстяным змеям, и Али оставалось только бормотать под нос что-то невразумительное и отчаянно пытаться не покраснеть. Любое слово Шехеразады, даже такое колкое, заставляло сердце воришки биться сильнее, и он не всегда мог отличить, от обиды это или…  
– Подожди! – подъездные двери хлопнули ещё раз и выпустили из пятиэтажки запыхавшегося Ивана, всклокоченного, в расстёгнутом пальто и меховой шапке, надетой набекрень. – Что ещё за… за… ууууууух… догонялки?  
Али улыбнулся – зубы на фоне смуглой кожи смотрелись белоснежными, куда уж там коже какой-то подавившейся яблоком девицы! – а потом вытянул язык, чтобы поймать пару снежинок.  
Он никогда прежде не видел в своей жизни снега. Белый, холодный, таящий на руках… Замечательный. Ещё одно чудо этого мира.  
Во двор пятиэтажки вскоре высыпали ребятишки и принялись играть в снежки. Али какое-то время с недоумением наблюдал за ними, а потом в его шарф что-то врезалось, и снег заполз ему за шиворот. Когда он обернулся, Иван уже почти долепил следующий снежный шарик.  
Они вернулись в Башню под вечер, мокрые, вывалявшиеся в снегу и ужасно счастливые.  
Шехеразада поцокала языком и рассказала им историю о замёрзшей насмерть девочке. Чтоб неповадно было.  
Не было ничего удивительного, что после подобного снежного приключения Али слёг с температурой. Закономерно было, что после и Шехеразада начала покашливать и сопливиться.  
Вскоре в Сторожевой Башне впору было вводить карантин. Иван бегал от одного сказочного беженца к другому, рассыпал по прикроватным столикам горсти таблеток, вливал в покрасневшие горла мятные сиропы, ставил горчичники и банки…  
Спасательную деятельность пришлось приостановить.  
Когда у сказительницы начался горячечный бред, Сезамов, наплевав на всякую секретность, нашёл знакомую врачиху, с которой учился когда-то на соседних потоках. Маргарита, черноволосая, высокая и всегда умеющая держать себя в руках, при виде извивающихся коридоров и непостоянной архитектуры Сторожевой Башни только еле заметно округлила глаза и хмыкнула.  
Она осмотрела всех – и, когда её пальцы легли на тонкое и горячее запястье Али, Маргарита дёрнулась, словно её тряхнуло электрическим разрядом.  
\- Дело не в простуде, - сказала Маргарита, ополаскивая руки в старой ржавой раковине. – Тут что-то другое. Он истончается. Исчезает. Откуда, говоришь, родом ваш Али?  
В конце концов, Маргарита узнала о Дверях и о ключах, и о вылазках во двор. Она наблюдала за эпидемией, вела записи, а однажды взяла из кладовой с конфискатом золотой мячик и вышла с ним в серое промозглое утро. Маргарита, должно быть, потрясающе выглядела со стороны: растрёпанная девица в пальто нараспашку ходит кругами, подбрасывает мячик и снова ловит его. На тридцать третьем броске – и вряд ли это было случайностью – мячик в последний раз отразил тусклые лучи реального солнца и растворился в воздухе.  
Маргарита постояла у подъезда и выкурила сигарету – одну из тех, к которым не притрагивалась уже несколько лет – а затем вернулась в Башню.  
Против реальности Маргарита была бессильна.  
Да и что она могла сделать? Сказать «Ему нужно в больницу?»  
В бреду, в горячке, похожей, наверное, на жар его родной пустыни, Али бормотал о снежных крепостях, о доме, о том, что у Шехеразады самые красивые на свете глаза, а ещё что-то о том, что им нельзя оставаться… Ни за что нельзя оставаться, иначе они никогда больше не сдвинутся с места.  
Он поднялся, пробежал все коридоры до самого выхода – и никто не поймал его. Никто не успел.  
«Мертвецы никуда не уходят», – прошептал Али в свете электрической лампы, и его услышал только Иван, который почти поймал друга за руку. Почти.  
Воришка раскрыл подъездную дверь и вывалился наружу. Его и Сатоена разделяли всего несколько секунд, но, когда второй выскочил на крыльцо под козырёк, во дворе уже никого не было.  
В один из декабрьских вторников Али растворился в реальности, как золотой мячик принца-лягушонка.  
Следующей должна была стать Шехеразада. А за ней – все остальные, все, кого Иван вывел из-за Дверей, подальше от их полных боли судеб… Он не знал, что ведёт их к смерти. Он шептал слова извинений, сжимая пальцы сказочницы в своих, и она пыталась успокоить его, пыталась рассказывать истории, но сила подводила её.  
Когда не осталось слёз, которые Иван и Шиза могли бы выплакать по ушедшему другу, когда у Маргариты закончились сигареты, и прошла темнейшая ночь в году, всё закончилось.  
Болезнь, такая мелочная, такая внезапная и смертоносная, начала отступать. К Шехеразаде вернулся её голос, к Ивану – уверенность, к Маргарите – воля к тому, чтобы снова бросить курить.  
Когда очнулась Шехеразада, она рассказала о своём сне. Голос сказал ей, что мир Сезама не примет в себя сказочных беженцев. Он убьёт их: развеет по ветру, измельчит до основания.  
Эпидемия прекратилась – сама по себе, как по волшебству. Но за пределы Сторожевой Башни не было ходу пришедшим с той стороны Дверей.  
Так Иван начал набирать штат из своих соотечественников. 

В коридорах Сторожевой Башни появилось тёмное облако Безымянного бога, но никто не обратил на него особого внимания. Все воспринимали его, как должное, все думали, что он был в этих стенах всегда, неназываемый, могучий, непостижимый и, конечно, безымянный.  
Вот только когда-то у него было имя.  
Любая сказка рано или поздно обрастает деталями, подробностями, о которых никто прежде не задумывался. Появляется окружение, другие имена, семьи и, конечно, правила, которые ни одна история не должна нарушать.  
Безымянный бог хранил Сторожевую Башню от реальности. От серых зим, от болезней, от неверия. От налогов, от кризисов и от ненужных людей. Он дымом скользил по цветным коридорам, никогда не заглядывая за Двери. Никогда ничего не требуя и не привлекая лишнего внимания. Он держал на своих эфемерных плечах всю тяжесть существования Башни.  
Конечно, каким бы могуществом ни обладал Безымянный бог, он не был всемогущим. Он не воскрешал мёртвых. Не мог переубедить тех, кто твёрдо решил выйти во внешний мир. Не мог напомнить своим друзьям о мелком воришке, которым когда-то был, но которым уже давно не являлся. Не мог остановить дикие Сломанные Законы, если те вламывались через Двери. Не мог остановить войну.  
Но он ходил по снам, о которых потом никто не мог вспомнить. Утешал. Подбадривал. Запугивал. А однажды он пришёл в сны девочки, которой снилось будущее. Безымянный бог увидел пламя, бушующее в коридорах, чёрный пепел под своими несуществующими ногами, услышал крики, страшные, какие обычно звенят в ушах до конца времён, и понял, что должен всё это остановить. Ибо если это не под силу Закону, то кому под силу?

 

***

\- Это было глупо – своим временем не стоит разбрасываться.  
\- Своими жизнями тоже, - Кай вздохнул, останавливаясь под одной из арок Чёрного коридора, в который привела их Дверь.  
Феникс замер, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Это что же… была своего рода месть?  
\- Она и забрать-то успела каких-то две недели. Мы ничем не рисковали, она же всё вернула за верную службу. Такое случается в сказках.  
Что с ними делать, с этими людьми? Что с ними делать, когда они совершают нужные ошибки? Что делать, когда ты понимаешь это не сразу? Что, если их вообще нельзя понять?  
Феникс старался не думать ни о чём, кроме шагов. Переставлять ноги – несложно.  
Шаг – и перед глазами старый пожар из чужих воспоминаний.  
Шаг – и в мыслях снег за пазухой и рыжие листья в волосах.  
Ещё шаг – и в груди становится тесно.  
Фениксу тошно. Фениксу страшно. Феникс не может не думать, потому что люди тратят на размышления слишком много времени. Иногда некогда взвешивать все варианты. Иногда стоит придерживаться первоначальной дороги. А иногда… иногда стоит забыть о себе и подумать о других.  
Феникс чуть не споткнулся о ветку, преградившую их путь, колючую и толстую, тёмную и полную яда проклятий. Такие он видел и прежде.

Они шли по коридорам, стараясь не шуметь: Феникс, уверенно перешагивающий через тела, и Кай, которого трясло и клонило в сон. Если бы не перья, за которые он схватился, ощутив, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, он бы тоже провалился в проклятый сон.  
Законы добрались до Сторожевой Башни. Открыли одну из Дверей, прокрались, шурша колючими побегами, и отправили всех в глубины тёмного сна.  
Поначалу Ключник проверял пульс, прислушивался к чужому дыханию, а после только выискивал глазами знакомые фигуры, скрытые листьями и витиеватыми побегами.

Вот Сэмюэль в своём неизменном тёмном плаще, спит, привалившись спиной к каменной кладке одного из коридоров. Под его левой рукой – Крысолов, который так и не успел обернуться человеком. Может быть, он бы смог что-то сделать, если бы успел дотянуться до висевшей на поясе Сэмюэля флейты. Может быть, музыка сработала бы, заставила бы побеги терновника отступить. Слишком много этих «может быть».  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? – шепчет Ключник, потому что ему кажется, что говорить громко – это неуважение, что слова оборвут нити, которые держат всех обитателей Сторожевой Башни в мире живых. Он повторяет это снова и снова. Он знает, что Феникс слышит его, равно как и то, что, если он остановит его, если заглянет в его глаза, то увидит там серое безмятежное утро, и ответа он всё равно не получит. Ему остаётся только идти следом и ждать. Следить за каждым шагом. За каждым движением.  
Вот Ягвида и Баюн, надо же – вместе. На престарелой валькирии – её шлем, в пасти кота – обломки её копья. Их терновые ветви успели поцарапать, но – Кай видит это с особой чёткостью – оба дышат, тихо и мирно. Оба видят одни им известные сны. Остаётся только надеяться, что они хорошие.  
Умеют ли Законы нарушать сделки? Или договоры – тоже сродни Законам? Но ведь последние могут ломаться. Что помешает сделке, даже самой честной? Что помешает найти лазейку?  
Вот Маргарита, лицом вниз, в неудобной позе. Вот Арда, и в его волосах песок. Вот Гэйслин. Успела ли она узнать, что её ждёт, прежде чем Закон прорвал оборону?  
Они идут всё дальше и дальше по коридору, который Ключник не узнаёт. В нём темно и пахнет смертью. По пути они не видят ни одной Двери. Только пепел. Только стены.  
\- Феникс, что ты хочешь сделать?  
\- Я хочу остановить войну, - отвечает он, вовсе не шепотом, и он не врёт.  
Он с самого начала хотел лишь остановить войну. Ангажировать Ключника, такого восприимчивого к голосам Законов, того, кто смог бы открыть все Двери, для которого не было бы преград. А после, собрав все Законы, все кочки на пути историй, он бы вошёл в одну из Дверей. Неважно в какую: давно забытую или самую новую.  
Иногда истории не заканчиваются, а попросту забываются. Их осколки лежат в саду Элинсэ. Он сделался бы похожим на них – всеми забытый.  
Стоило бы просто зайти в Дверь и запереть её с той стороны, чтобы ни один сломанный Закон не смог больше выйти. Никогда. Во веки веков.  
У Закрывающего Закона прекрасно бы это получилось. Это он умел лучше всего – запирать Двери насовсем.  
Но… Но вместо Ключника, который смог бы отпереть любой мир, Закону достался Разведчик – тоже поломанный, ни на что не годный, и, ко всему прочему, бессмертный. Ключника было бы легко убить за навеки закрытой Дверью, и сломанные Законы остались бы без формы, без цели и тогда бы уж точно не смогли никому навредить.  
Закрывающий не знал тогда, что ему делать, и он попросту сбежал. Уже после, придя немного в себя – вернее, не в себя, а в Феникса, тогда ему почему-то остро захотелось дать себе имя – он решил, что не всё потеряно. И так оно и было.  
Ключник сам отправился за ним. Оставалось только заручиться его поддержкой. Обещать, что всё закончится хорошо…. И почти не соврать. Всё должно было закончиться хорошо. Для всех, кроме его носителя. Закрывающий не смог бы отпустить его, даже если бы очень захотел.  
А он хотел. Это было так странно, так по-человечески, так… больно. Больше всего на свете Закрывающий хотел сдержать своё слово. Больше всего на свете Закрывающий хотел, чтобы это жуткое путешествие никогда не заканчивалось.  
Он… привык. Он превратился в Феникса настолько, что ему было страшно. А ещё – приятно.  
Никто не говорил ему, как приятно быть человеком. Как приятно жить. Как приятно знать, что рядом всегда найдётся кто-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить – и не безмозглый, запуганный, совершенно безумный Закон. Как приятно быть кому-то нужным. Как приятно защищать.  
Феникс шёл по коридорам Сторожевой Башни и не знал, что принесёт ему следующий поворот. Он не знал, как поступить.  
Но это чувство потерянности – даже оно было приятным.

 

Они выходят в зал, которого в Башне никогда раньше не было.  
Здесь сплетаются в узел все коридоры – от Золотого до Чёрного. И здесь стоит Сезам – или кто-то в его шкуре, потому что Сезам не умеет стирать Двери. Он не может провести рукой над деревянными досками, над гвоздями и замочной скважиной и убрать их из Мироздания. Но именно это делает этот не-Сезам. И на его губах улыбка. Он проводит рукой ещё раз…  
И после этого в Сторожевой Башне остаётся только одна Дверь – та, что высится за спиной Сезама. Белая, испещрённая золотыми жилами, с налётом песка на неровной деревянной поверхности. Эта Дверь – та самая, с которой всё началось. Ни внизу, ни наверху, ни в любом из цветных коридоров, ни даже в подвалах Элинсе не осталось даже дверного проёма. Хранитель поломанных Дверей тоже спит. И в его саду пустота.  
Феникс ощущает это так же отчётливо, как знает то, что у него две руки и два крыла. Он вдруг чувствует себя такой же частью Башни, как одинокая Дверь, которая теперь пульсирует, словно сердце. И он знает – так же, как знает о Бене то, чего никогда не хотел знать – что человек у этой Двери – тоже часть Башни. Такой же, как сам Феникс. Разве что ещё более безумный.  
И тогда не-Сезам поворачивается к своим гостям, и, глядя на него, Кай вспоминает Байху, белого тигра.  
Этот взгляд – вовсе не сатоеновский. Этот взгляд такой же нечеловеческий, как серые глаза Феникса. Не нынешнего, конечно. Того Феникса, которого Кай встретил когда-то на мосту, под землёй, между двух городов, лишённых света.  
Не-Сезам поднимает правую руку – ладонью вверх – и по его повелению терновые ветви оживают, превращаются в плети, и одна из них отшвыривает Ключника прочь, как надоедливую мошку.  
Конечно, ему нужен Феникс.  
Закону нужны другие Законы, чтобы вновь стань единым. Великим. Наводящим Порядок – или Хаос, если безумие всё-таки перевесит.  
Всё довольно просто.  
А потом в зале темнеет, и Кай не замечает, что за его спиной появляется Безымянный бог, и на долговязой, еле заметной тени Ключника вдруг отчётливо проявляется чёрная корона, сплетённая из тьмы.  
Он не замечает ничего до тех пор, пока Феникс не начинает задыхаться. 

 

3.

Шехеразада умерла, стоило только Сезаму переступить порог очередной Двери и вернуться в Сторожевую Башню, ставшую его носителю настоящим домом. В ней нет больше необходимости: Законы кипят под кожей и у самого сердца. Открывающему Закону всё ещё нужен Иван, чтобы удерживать Законы. Чтобы двигаться. Чтобы переступить порог последней Двери, которая вернёт Единый Закон в лоно родных историй. Пусть он дышит, пусть бьётся его сердце, путь его мысли спят.  
Осталось только забрать тот Закон, который оплёл Башню своими щупальцами. И все те, что сами шли к нему в руки.

Стирать Двери – легко и приятно. Все эти хрустальные колокольчики и стеклянные замочные скважины, все налипшие на мокрое дерево водоросли, все украшения, всю резьбу….  
Он прошёл по всем коридорам, замечая, что некоторые Двери уже уничтожили за него – на их месте одиноко лежали кучки пепла, некоторые из них ещё совсем тёплые, ведь время за Дверьми течёт по-разному.  
Поначалу Сезам беспокоился за ключи: но что они могут без Дверей, в самом деле? Только украшать чью-то комнату, или чью-то шею или чьё-то воображение. Не более того.

Шехеразада умерла, и больше никто не будет рассказывать истории так, как это делала она. Будет ли кто-то тосковать о ней? Тоскуют ли мёртвые о мёртвых? Или они всё-таки встречаются в своей общей истории, если достаточно сильно привязаны друг к другу? Там, за Дверью, из-за которой невозможно выйти, если ты не бессмертен?  
Сезаму хочется верить, что это так. Ещё совсем недавно ему было бы всё равно. Это немного странно, но, возможно, всё дело в Иване, который всё ещё никак не умрёт. Он держался, пока был нужен, но совсем скоро никакой нужды в нём не будет. Сезаму нужно было всего лишь не промахнуться и отыскать Дверь в Башню – а кто мог ему помочь с этим лучше, чем её владелец? Или Сторожевой Башней никто никогда не владел, и она была госпожой сама себе?  
Будет ли кто-то тосковать по самому Ивану? Наверное, да. Его дети. Его друзья. Так ведь всегда происходит. Но разве все его родные и близкие – не часть Башни? Той самой, по которой идёт Открывающий Закон, тот, что положит конец войне и сделает так, чтобы всё снова стало так, как прежде? Нет… Даже лучше, чем прежде.  
Все истории тогда пойдут так, как им должно. Без всяких сломанных Законов, тяготеющих над ними. Открывающий знает, что и сам сломан. Таково положение вещей. Но когда они соберутся вместе… тогда они перестанут быть сломанными, ведь так? Они вновь будут едины.  
Что станет с теми, кто спит сейчас под сводами Сторожевой Башни?  
Что происходит с тем, что больше ненужно?  
Что случается с волшебной избушкой на курьих ножках, если из неё вдруг пропадает всё волшебство?  
Ножки не выдерживают.  
Вряд ли выдержат и стены Сторожевой Башни, ведь на самом деле её не может быть на свете.  
Что ж, не бывает войны без потерь.

 

***  
Ему было страшно.  
Феникс чувствовал, что они собрались вместе, оставшиеся Сломанные Законы, но не думал, что они все – под одной кожей, в одном сознании, в чужом сне. Он не думал, что может существовать ещё хоть кто-то, так похожий на него самого.  
Но он был. Стоял прямо здесь, улыбался недобро – неужели и сам Феникс когда-то так улыбался? – и избавился от стоящего на пути Ключника.  
Феникс оглянулся, одновременно распахивая крылья. Синие. Он не слышал ни треска костей, ни болезненного стона, но рассудок подкинул знакомую картинку, с чёрной кровью изо рта, с бьющейся под рёбрами птицей… Феникс не мог не оглянуться, и это стоило ему слишком многого.  
Рука этого второго собирателя Законов была холодной, и этот холод отличался от зимней стужи, которая слетала с пальцев Ключника. От этого холода веяло безумием. Тем самым, от которого за своё долгое путешествие избавился Закрывающий Закон.  
Феникс затрепыхался в чужой хватке, пытаясь высвободиться, но Сезам держал его крепко.  
– Я вижу твои помыслы насквозь. Знаешь, мы ведь собрали их все. Все озлобленные, жаждущие мести и сломанные. Они все здесь, бурлят под моей кожей, и под твоей тоже. Мы держим их, как бы ты ни убеждал их в том, что вы все равны. Мои дрожат от страха передо мной – а ведь я всего лишь открываю Двери, и больше ничего.  
Пальцы Ивана сжались крепче, и где-то близко, в нескольких шагах от них, и в то же время далеко, в другом мире и в другом столетии, сквозь сжатые зубы выдохнул Кай.  
– Я ожидал вас всех в другом теле, – Иван скользнул взглядом по Ключнику. – Но так… так гораздо легче.  
И Сезам ударил. Кровь – огненная, красная, фэнхуановская – заструилась по его руке, по одежде, обагрила рубашку и заставила Безымянного бога покрепче вцепиться в Кая, не давая ему сдвинуться с места.  
Законы, закованные в смертное тело, испугались. Дрогнули.  
Из их пристанища по капле утекала жизнь. Стоит ей закончиться… канут ли они в небытие тоже? Они не хотели проверять.  
Глаза Феникса то вспыхивали золотом, то белели до стали.  
Пока не потухли совсем.

 

Холод пронзил своды Башни. Под ногами Сезама затрещал лёд, пластами и пиками растущий прямиком из пола, из старого советского ковра и каменной кладки Башни, из лакированного пола и терновых ветвей. Ветер, такой морозный, что ему не стыдно было бы дуть на девятом круге ада, ударил Сатоена по лицу, по груди – всюду, куда только смог дотянуться.  
Безымянный бог свивал тёмные кольца, пытаясь остановить вырвавшуюся мощь зимы, но лёд, чистый и острый, рассекал его дымное тело, а постепенно набирающая силу вьюга смешивалась с темнотой и отбрасывала её назад.  
На секунду Кай почувствовал сжимающий лоб обруч чёрной, давно рассыпавшейся в пыль, короны, и призраки льдинок, кольнувших его в глаз, а потом и в сердце.  
Глаза Бена, сверкнувшие рыжим пламенем и потухшие.  
Только не снова.  
Только не в самый последний раз.  
Вьюга превратилась в снежную бурю. Белые волосы, вновь отросшие, вновь полные северной магии, под порывами ветра казались живыми, действующими вне зависимости от своего хозяина.  
Зима – это маленькая смерть. Стоит ей вырваться, разбушеваться, потрясти оковами и завыть огромным белым волком, и её практически невозможно остановить.  
Сезам закован в ледяные цепи. Его обвивают снежные змеи. Его избивают холодные северные ветра.  
Зима не отпустит его. До тех пор, пока Безымянный бог не заглянет в глаза тому, кто собрал почти все сломанные Законы. Пока Закон Башни не встретится лицом к лицу со своими собратьями.

Какой прок от снежного гнева, если он – ничто против целого сонма Законов? Голосов, которые когда-то так легко управляли, так легко убеждали, были такими заботливым.  
И как только Кай, наконец, понял это – сам, или это был Голос, похожий на те, что давно исчезли, голос Безымянного бога, который никогда не разговаривал? - ветер стих и остался бушевать только глубоко внутри него.

 

***  
Фэнхуан открыл глаза. В его груди зияла дыра, и в ней были видны сломанные рёбра. Он к такому не привык – кто поднимет руку на внука Ди-цзюзя, правителя востока? – и потому смотрел на капающую в снег кровь немного отрешённо, словно не понимая, зачем она покидала его тело.  
Он снова был маленьким мальчиком, спешащим к своему дедушке, потому что его попросила мама. Теперь она, наверное, разозлится. Теперь он, наверное, не дойдёт.  
– Эй, поднимайся! – мимо него пронеслась, чуть ли не теряя туфли, девушка с самыми зелёными глазами, которые он только видел в своей жизни.  
– Бежим! – закричал всадник на чёрно-бело-рыжем коне, бряцающий следом, и целый хор голосов вторил ему.  
Бежать? Куда? Зачем?  
Фэнхуана задевали локтями, поднимали, тащили за собой, потом снова роняли в снег, отряхивали и снова тащили – казалось, никому дела не было до того, что он истекает кровью. Упав в очередной раз, птенчик закашлялся перьями и пеплом вперемешку со сгустками чего-то алого. Снег колол его кожу. Холод проникал внутрь, глубоко-глубоко, и это притупляло боль.  
Мама говорила, что зима – это маленькая смерть. Но она ознаменует начало новой жизни. Она холодная и прекрасная, недостижимая и далёкая. Снег зимой – не то же самое, что снег в горах.  
Фэнхуан очень хотел однажды увидеть настоящую северную зиму. И сияющие сполохи, которые покрывают тёмное небо. И, если удастся, покататься на настоящем северном олене... И посмотреть зиме в лицо.  
Его подхватили за плечи и подняли, так легко, словно он ничего не весил. Может быть, он и в самом деле уже ничего не весил.  
Рёбра вдруг закололо, дыхание перехватило, и вовсе не из-за разреженного воздуха – перед глазами Фэнхуана заплясали синие язычки пламени.  
Пламя Феникса исцеляло раны. Даже смертельные.  
Он легонько подтолкнул Бена между лопатками, и тот смог выпрямиться в полный рост.  
На снег больше не капала кровь.  
Бен больше не был маленьким мальчиком, потерявшимся в толпе и мечтающим о северном сиянии. Он снова был собой, разведчиком Песочного отряда Сторожевой Башни, носителем огня и когда-то бессмертной божественной птицей.  
В его снежном сне осталось двое: он сам, пробующий на вкус морозный воздух, распахивающий пламенные крылья, чтобы удостовериться – они ещё при нём – и Феникс, Закрывающий закон, с которым заключали слишком много сделок. Феникс, который побывал человеком и больше не мог судить так, как прежде, в самом начале своего пути.

Испугавшиеся Законы исчезали из сна, в котором был заперт Бен, и появлялись рядом с Сезамом. Перетекали в другое тело, чтобы не раствориться и не исчезнуть. Туда, где уже было столько Законов, что и не представить. Туда, где в вихре сломанных историй уже почти исчез Ванька Сезамов, любопытство которого когда-то стало силой более разрушительной, чем иная ослепшая любовь. Туда, где Открывающий Закон растворялся в собственном безумии и безумии остальных и уже представлял, какой порядок наведёт по ту сторону Башни. Как станет Единым, таким, чтобы его боялись, чтобы слушали и не смели перечить. Законом в железных рукавицах. Законом, которого никто и никогда не сможет остановить. А сломанным ли… Так ли уж это важно?

Феникс поднял голову. Его отражение высилось над ним, сидящим в снегу и распластавшим свои синие крылья, и это было так привычно – смотреть на кого-то снизу вверх.  
Теперь он видел их – маленькие детали. Различия. То, что они не делили на двоих. То немногое.  
Например, шрам над левым глазом. Он – что-то уникальное, потому что у сидящего в снегу Феникса его нет. Как Бен его получил? В какой потасовке?  
Обрезанные рыжие пряди не растут. Нет парочки царапин.  
Конечно, цвет глаз. Или даже что-то большее. Что-то неуловимое.  
Феникс понял теперь, что он никогда не станет человеком. Даже если убьёт Фэнхуана. Особенно, если убьёт его.  
Быть человеком – не просто носить по земле кожаный мешок, наполненный костями и кровью. Это нечто гораздо большее.  
Закрывающий сделал всё, что только мог: наблюдал, копировал, принимал чужое за своё. Может быть, это своё и появилось, но его всё равно недостаточно.  
У Феникса нет настоящей жизни. Есть только её отражение.  
Есть только один путь.  
Выбор, который теперь не так уж и сложен.

– Ты… боишься? – спросил Фэнь, чьи крылья сияли ярче, чем когда-либо. Так же ярко, как синие перья Феникса.  
– Боюсь, – ответил сломанный Закон, хотя вряд ли представлял, о чём именно его спрашивают. О всемогущем едином Законе, который не пощадит ни один мир? Об этом нелепом страхе перед человечностью? О чём-то ещё? – А ты умираешь. Но мы с тобой хотя бы не одни.  
Где-то в тумане Безымянного бога Кай оттаскивал тело Бена подальше от Сезама и старался не вспоминать кучку пепла, однажды лежавшую на его шубе.  
Феникс открыл свою последнюю дверь – ведущую прочь из сна, прочь от сложных людских мыслей и этого странного чувства, разбивающего грудную клетку – и навстречу хорошему концу.  
Это было единственным, что он мог для них сделать. Это и ещё…  
– Я кое-что узнал о тебе, Бен, – произнёс Феникс, взмахнув нервно своими синими крыльями. – Кое-что очень важное.  
Лицо Фэнхуана вытянулось в непонимании и сделалось вдруг таким смешным, что Феникс, теперь совсем не похожий на Бена и впервые похожий на самого себя, рассмеялся, по-настоящему, открыто.  
\- Ты не хочешь быть бессмертным не потому, что готов умереть. Ты всё ещё хочешь жить. Так живи.  
И Феникс исчез за дверью.

 

***  
Безымянный бог был немного злом – злом необходимым. Но всякое зло, которое полюбило, готово сделать всё, чтобы защитить то, что ему дорого.  
Сторожевая Башня была его домом. Он появился здесь, в этих стенах, под этой крышей и не помнил, откуда. Единственное, что он помнил – злость, и зависть, и обиду. А ещё – привязанность, и тревогу, и… И смерть.  
Долгое время он не помнил, что она была его собственной.

Сезам, с бурлящей под кожей силой, отныне Закрывающий и Открывающий, был так ослеплен своим сломанным могуществом, так занят ледяными цепями, которые легко рвутся, и это смешно, что не сразу заметил притаившееся рядом зло. Последний Закон, который он должен был поглотить.  
Сонное проклятие рушилось вместе с Башней, дрожащей от оснований до своих пиков, от подвалов до балконов. Законам не было никакого дела до запертых между реальностями беженцев и обычных людей, всё, что им хотелось, всё, что они знали – это открыть Дверь, что перед ними высилась. Ту самую, с которой всё началось.  
Безымянный бог был когда-то завистливым вором, и потому украсть чужой контроль было для него привычным делом. С другой стороны, удержать этот контроль было практически невозможно.  
Где-то далеко, под слоями Законов, умирал Иван Сезамов, та его часть, которая не умерла вместе с другом, вместе с женой, вместе с осознанием собственной ошибки. Где-то близко, в толпе Законов, Феникс пытался удержать исчезающую человечность и привести историю, в которую так бесцеремонно ввязался, к хорошему концу. Где-то на поверхности Безымянный бог, Закон Сторожевой Башни, пытался спасти тех, с кем так долго жил под одной крышей.  
Глаза Сезама сделались чёрными, непроницаемыми и немного злыми. Только и нужно было теперь, что открыть последнюю дверь.  
Светлая Дверь с золотыми прожилками вдруг вспыхнула пламенем – ярко-бирюзовым, почти ядовитым. Она выгорела быстро, так быстро, что за считанные секунды от неё остались только капли расплавленного золота.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как трескается штукатурка, как раскалываются стены и трещат опорные балки. В наступившей тишине было слышно дыхание спящих, готовых вот-вот проснуться, и стучащий в висках пульс. Не только свой. Но и чужой.  
Кай не успел даже поднять головы - рука его, та, что обхватывала грудь Бена, прикрывала рану, которой больше не было, вцепилась покрепче в клетчатую рубашку – как вдруг потерял всякую опору.  
Рука Закона, который так и не стал Единым, опустилась в открывающем жесте – пол в рушащейся Башне исчез, и все отряды, от Песочного до Гранитного, провалились внутрь истории, которая сама по себе была истоком всех историй на свете.  
Дверь в Башне закрылась в последний раз. И если глаза Сезама и сверкнули сквозь черноту серым – этого уже никто не увидел.

То, что было однажды сломано, уже никогда не станет прежним.  
Может быть, иногда это даже к лучшему.  
Только и нужно было теперь, что открыть единственную оставшуюся дверь.  
Подъездную.

 

***  
\- И это правда случилось? В самом деле?  
Мальчик и девочка, похожие друг на друга так сильно, как только могут быть похожи близнецы, сидели в красном уголке, под плакатами «Спасём природы, мать вашу!», и лица их вытянулись в одинаковом неверящем выражении.  
\- Да ну, глупости всё это, - заключил мальчишка первым, потому что он во всём старался быть первым. Его сестра опередила его при рождении, и он чувствовал себя обязанным обогнать её во всём остальном. В оценках, в спортивных достижениях, даже на нелюбимых уроках музыки – и уж тем более в реакциях на глупые истории.  
Баба Глаша хмыкнула, продолжая своё вязание. С некоторых пор это занятие успокаивало её гораздо лучше, чем чтение утренних газет. И, если подумать, вечерних тоже. Зачем ей читать о катастрофах в печати, если она и сама знала довольно много ужасных историй? Например, ту, которую она только что рассказала детишкам. Их отправили в Музей естественной истории в награду за прилежную учёбу, но, глядя на то, с каким кислым видом дети рассматривают пыльные чучела и кусочки костей под стеклом, баба Глаша решила, что чай с конфетами поднимет им настроение. Чай и небольшая история, которыми она любила изредка делиться с миром.  
Не то чтобы она ждала, что хоть кто-нибудь поверит в сказки.  
\- А что же было потом? – девочка принялась шумно разворачивать конфету, последнюю из шоколадных, которую она выудила с самого дна чашки.  
\- Потом? – протянула баба Глаша, ненадолго отвлекаясь от своих сверкающих спиц. – Я могу сказать, что все жили долго и счастливо. Это будет достаточно?  
Девочка помотала головой и отправила конфету в рот. Её брат со слабой надеждой потянулся к чашке, но там остались только эти препротивные карамельки с красным раком на обёртке.  
\- Мама говорит, что никаких «долго и счастливо» не бывает.  
Спицы замерли в воздухе, и баба Глаша всё-таки решила отложить вязание.  
\- А что думаешь ты?  
Она произнесла это почти заговорческим шёпотом, настолько доверительным, что откликнулась, внезапно, вовсе не девчонка.  
\- Я думаю, что очень даже бывает. Может, все эти истории где-то и вправду случались, - сказал брат и тут же зажал рот руками, словно испугался, что произнёс это вслух.  
Но никто не засмеялся. Даже его надоедливая сестра, захапавшая последнее вкусное угощение.  
\- А, может, случается прямо сейчас, - продолжила баба Глаша, прищурив один глаз, словно готовилась просунуть нить в иголку.  
\- Вы ведьма, - заявила девчонка, болтая ногами и облизывая обёртку от конфеты. Батареи работали исправно, в комнате было даже немного жарко, хотя на улице лютовал мороз. Неудивительно, что шоколад таял не только на языке.  
\- Самая настоящая, - спокойно согласилась баба Глаша, откидываясь обратно в своё кресло и возвращаясь к вязанию. – И вы только что спокойно съели все ведьминские сладости.  
Мальчик обеспокоенно глянул на сестру, но та даже не прекратила облизывать фантик.  
\- Вы – добрая ведьма.  
\- С чего это ты решила?  
\- У вас кот, - просто пожала плечами девчонка, и на колени к старушке тут же запрыгнуло огромное пушистое чудовище, местное музейное достояние. Которого, естественно, звали Баюн.

Оба частенько потом забегали к бабе Глаше на чай – обычно по пятницам, когда заканчивались школьные уроки, и можно было слушать истории сумасшедшей старушки хоть до самого вечера. Сами же они ещё не чокнулись настолько, чтобы не откладывать домашнее задание на выходные. Родители нарадоваться не могли: какие же умные у них детки, сами в музей бегают, слушают тамошних сотрудников и умнеют ещё больше.  
Что ж, иногда сказки – лучшие учителя.

Однажды наступила пятница, в которую близнецы не пришли на чай. А за ней – ещё одна.  
Через месяц баба Глаща прочла в газете заметку о маньяке, которого обнаружили буквально по следу из хлебных крошек: последняя жертва, пропавший пару недель назад мальчик каким-то образом смог связаться с сестрой с помощью выброшенных из кармана конфет.

\- Они не вернутся сюда, - произнёс знакомый уже голос под самым ухом у бабы Глаши, которая была так погружена в чтение, что не заметила, как к ней подошли.  
«И нечего так подкрадываться» хотелось сказать музейной смотрительнице. «Это уже не смешно». «Опять моя тень выглядит так, словно мне не принадлежит». «Прекрати».  
Но вместо этого она сказала:  
\- Зато они оба в порядке.  
Может, её слова далеки от правды. Может, стоило сказать «Зато они оба живы».  
\- Я не сказал, что они не вернутся сюда никогда. Однажды они придут.  
\- Это ведь твоих рук дело? – баба Глаша не выдержала. Слишком хорошо она узнала этих мальчика и девочку – как детей, которых у неё никогда не было, как внуков, которым неоткуда взяться.  
Он не ответил, да это и не было нужно. Старушка и так знала, что его. Как в сказке: брат и сестра победили зло вдвоём, а то, что они уже никогда не будут прежними… Что ж, об этом умалчивают все сказки.  
\- Что я тогда им скажу? – прошептала баба Глаша, откладывая в сторону газету. Не самая лучшая идея – вновь вернуться в мир новостей. Не самая лучшая.  
\- Ты расскажешь им сказку, конечно, - ответил Закрывающий или, может быть, Открывающий. Тот, что иногда был немного злом, но чаще всего – бессильным. И вовсе не Единым.

И однажды наступила пятница, и близнецы пришли: рука в руке, робкие, немного больные улыбки, крепко сжатые пальцы. Так, что ни одна ведьма не расцепит, ни добрая, ни злая.  
Баба Глаша заварила чаю и вытащила из буфета печенья – никаких пока конфет. Потом она уселась в своё кресло, на колени ей прыгнул Баюн, и под его мерное мурчание музейная смотрительница начала рассказывать истории.  
Её тень тогда истончилась и сделалась похожей на тень той, что знала все сказки на свете.  
В этой истории было множество людей, которые воевали из-за одной единственной ошибки. В ней была боль, и ужасы, и потери, но была и надежда, и улыбки, и то, ради чего стоило бороться. В ней была даже сама баба Глаша, пусть и на самом отшибе, у входа, помогающая Безымянному богу не впускать ненужных и не выпускать нужных. В ней была Башня, которая однажды обрушилась, и обломки её попали туда, где начинаются все истории – те, что уже были рассказаны, и те, что ещё никто никогда не слышал, и даже те, которые никогда не услышат. 

 

В серых декабрьских днях, освещаемых гирляндами и светом верящих в чудеса сердец, можно встретить волшебника. Его сложно заметить, если вам больше десяти лет, и вы больше не верите ни во что, даже в деньги – и ещё сложнее с ним поговорить. Но если вам удастся – ждите в жизни перемен.  
Этот волшебник – не человек вовсе. У него не осталось имени, которого его к кому-нибудь привязало. У него не осталось дома, в который он мог бы вернуться. О нём помнит всего один человек в этом мире, да и тот – сварливая престарелая вахтёрша. Выглядит он, как человек, всего несколько раз в год.  
Тогда он возвращается к одному из огороженных участков на окраине города: здесь когда-то стояла пятиэтажка, но совсем недавно рухнула. То ли от старости, то по ряду других причин. В ней никто не жил, и городской совет, скорее, обрадовался освободившемуся месту. Теперь можно построить на месте дома торговый центр. Или новую заправку. Или, если насядут зелёные, разбить тут небольшой парк.  
У развалин этому человеку без имени, этому волшебнику, кажется, что когда-то он всё-таки на что-то откликался. То ли на странное «Сезам», то ли на не менее странное «Феникс», то ли на более приземлённое «Али»… Но это не важно. Важно – оставаться здесь, где всем им, сломанным и ужасным, самое место. Где ткань мироздания такая плотная, что на ней не вышить ни один новый узор. Где люди почти перестали верить в сказки. Где есть собственные законы, которые постоянно нарушают друг друга, а иногда – только иногда – вдруг становятся так похожи на сказочные.

Сломанные Законы остались по ту сторону Дверей, в мире, в котором им не было места.  
Он бродит по миру, невидимый и серый, тот, что когда-то звался Сезамом, Фениксом, Али и даже богом, пусть и Безымянным – и рядом с ним скользят его тени, совсем на него не похожие.  
В мире, где сказки пылятся на полках и оживают только тогда, кто их читают, у Законов нет былой силы. Но иногда, когда их безумие берёт вверх над окружающими реалиями, они влияют на людские жизни. Сказка не длится вечно, но всё же длится: находятся потерянные дети, умирают богатые наследники, служанки становятся принцессами. Их не всегда ждёт счастливый конец, но он всегда есть – конец их истории. 

 

Настоящие сказки были могучими, порой не подчинявшимися законам или строившими законы сами для себя. Земля, в которой брали начало все настоящие сказки, была единой: истории появлялись, одна перетекала в другую, и они никогда не заканчивались. Истории изменяли друг друга и самих себя, не ведая уже о безумных Законах, постоянно переделывая своим собственные, если на то была причина, и принимали в себя тех, кто жил когда-то в Сторожевой Башне.  
Все они – сказочные беженцы и выходцы из серого мира – помнили о Башне, как о странном сне… настолько странном, что он не мог не быть правдой. Они рассыпались по миру, который был истоком всех историй, как осколки тролльего зеркала. Кто-то, падая, набил много шишек и синяков тому, на кого приземлился. Кто-то – случалось и такое – сразу же находил путь в чьё-то сердце. А кто-то поднимался, отряхивался и шёл искать свою единственную дорогу.  
Каждый из них стал началом своей истории и продолжением чьей-то ещё. 

Вера Алая очнулась в дремучем лесу, с волосами, запутавшимися в зарослях ежевики. Когда девушка, наконец, смогла выбраться, научив при этом всех зверушек в округе цветастым выражениям, она начала искать вовсе не выход из леса – ведь в таких дремучих лесах и должны обитать пригрезившиеся ей волки. 

Артур, новоявленный английский король, очутился в королевской спальне под одним из самых пыльных паланкинов, которые он только видел в своей жизни. Он обошёл весь замок трижды, но не нашёл в нём ни одной живой души. И тогда он решил искать заросли терновника из своего очень странного сна – или хотя бы камень, в котором кто-то по доброте душевной оставил волшебный меч.

Гэйслин и Арда выбрались из пряничного домика, чья зефирная крыша смягчила их падение. Оба чувствовали себя так, словно потеряли что-то, чего уже никогда не вернуть – но знали, что они всё ещё есть друг у друга. Брат с сестрой пошли прочь от домика ведьмы, и младший рассыпал за собой горсти временного песка, а старшая вдруг ясно увидела, как однажды встретит всех своих друзей из сна. Всех до единого.

Бен проснулся от холода: тонкие ледяные пальцы обвивали его шею. Изо рта вырывался пар, голова, покоившаяся на чьих-то коленях, немного побаливала, крылья тоже, но в остальном… Фэнь попытался ими пошевелить и краем глаза заметил, что маховые, самые длинные перья сделались синими. В тон тапочкам со снежинками из его самого правдивого на свете сна.  
Над головой Фэнхуана шумело чужое дыхание, и сияли тысячами красок северные огни, словно выпрыгнувшие из рассказов матери.

И когда они все нашли то, что было потеряно, их истории на этом не закончились.  
На самом деле, сказки не заканчиваются вовсе. Даже если были когда-то сломаны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Фэнь обнаружил, что холод бывает разным.  
> Вера – что в лес нельзя войти просто так, желая найти потерянное.  
> А Артур – что не только веретёна и прялки могут быть прокляты.   
> Но это уже немного другая история... которую я расскажу вам в следующем году.


End file.
